Charmed
by SunnySmile91
Summary: Cole isn't dead, but married to Phoebe. Leo went to become an elder, Piper is devestaded with Leo's choice, but is staying strong for her son and Paige is trying to have a "Normal Life". Two people come back from the future. Better summery inside.
1. summerycharacters

**Resume:** a few changes have been made. Cole never got vanquished in season 5; instead him and Phoebe got back together and later married. Problems arise in their marriage, which forces Cole to leave, but he gives Phoebe the power to safe or end their marriage. Sadly Leo still becomes an elder and leaves Piper and their son. Paige was not happy about Phoebe getting back together with Cole, but she got over that and they are friends now. She is still on her whole, independent super witch trip. Wyatt was still born and is the twice blessed child. Two people come back from the future, one is Chris the other is his cousin, Charlie.

The episode starts in season 5, episodes 22-23 Oh My Goddess!

Characters:

**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt:** Born August 7, 1973, Piper is the middle child; she has long brown hair down to her waist and brown eyes. Upon Prue's death, she assumes the role as the eldest. She is concerned with having a normal life, and always has reservations about her life as a Charmed One. When she becomes a Charmed One, she is quiet and reserved, often having to mediate between Prue and Phoebe. As her life progresses, she gains a stronger persona and takes more authority after Prue dies. She eventually becomes the mother of the first male Warren witch, Wyatt, with her husband Leo Wyatt, and goes to great lengths to protect her son, as Wyatt is believed to be the twice blessed child and many demons, warlocks and witches are after him. Her love of food steers her to a culinary career, which leads her to open her own club, P3. She is the best potion-maker among the Charmed Ones, an outgrowth of her abilities as a cook. Her and Leo are separated, because he left to become an elder.

Powers: molecular immobilization (freezing time) and molecular acceleration (blowing things up).

**Leo ****Wyatt: **Leo was born May 6, 1924 in San Francisco, California. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He is the Charmed Ones whitelighter (a guardian angel for witches). He fell in love with Piper Halliwell and she with him, the elders (Leo's bosses) however were against it. He was taken away from Piper many times and returned later. Now they are separated, because he left to become an elder.

Powers: orbing (teleportation power), sense his charges (those he guides), healing, levitation, invisibility, lightning generation and glamouring (shape-shifting).

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell:** born February 2, 2003, is around 6 months old. He looks most like his father; he has blond hair and blue eyes. He is the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is named after his father and his aunt, Paige Matthews. He is the son of a Charmed One and a whitelighter, which makes him the twice blessed child.

Powers: orbing, tele-orbing (he can move things with his mind, with orbs), healing, conjuring and can make a force field (protective shield (blue)) more powers will emerge.

**Phoebe Halliwell-Turner:** she has long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was born November 2, 1975 and is the baby of the family, is a spontaneous, free-spirited young woman. She is a romantic, and is a successful columnist. Early on, she often had a turbulent relationship with her older sister, Prue; later she mediates between Piper and Paige. Her longest relationship is with Cole Turner which lasted over 2 years and had a son with him but The Seer stole him (to her own demise) she marries Cole again after he returns from the Wasteland, after being vanquished. She is also the best at writing and casting spells and the best fighter which she becomes after getting tired of being the only sister without an active power.

Powers: premonition (which gave her the ability to see into the past as well as the future), levitation and later on she will get the power of empathy (power to feel someone else's emotions)

**Cole Turner:** he was born January 19, 1885. He has black hair and blue eyes. Used to be the feared demon, Balthazar. He became good after meeting Phoebe, they fell in love and got married, he was stripped of his demonic side, but soon after he was possessed by the Source, he was vanquished by the sisters when they realized he was the Source. He returned shortly after from the Wasteland, with even more powers. He won Phoebe's heart once again and they got married.

Powers: teleportation, telekinesis, energy balls, fireballs, conjuring, regeneration, sensing, portal creation, force fields, summoning, mind control, shape-shifting, pyrokinesis, lightning bolts, and molecular manipulation, he is also invincible. He might have even more powers, but these are the only seen.

**Paige Matthews:** she has red hair and hazel eyes. Born on August 2, 1977, she is half-witch/half-whitlighter. After a secret love affair with her Whitelighter Samuel Wilder, the Charmed Ones' mother, Patty Halliwell, gave birth to a fourth daughter. In fear of their daughter's safety and the other sister's legacy, Paige was orbed to a church and entrusted to the arms of a nun named Sister Agnes, who was told she'd be in great danger otherwise. As a baby, she was adopted by the Matthews family, and grew up as an only child unaware of her magical roots. While in school, Paige often got into trouble. Her parents died in a car accident, Paige was in the car. However, she orbed out, saving herself but not her parents. Her personality is bold and vibrant, adding a new dynamic to the sisterhood. Paige is a telekinetic, just like her elder sister Prue. However, Paige's telekinesis works differently than Prue's because of her whitelighter roots. Whenever Paige "calls" for an object to move it , it is surrounded by orbs and moves where she wants it. Paige can also use this power to orb objects to other locations. She comes into the craft quickly, aiding in the vanquish of The Source of All Evil.

Powers: orbing, tele-orbing, glamouring, and sensing.

**Christopher Halliwell (Chris):** has brown hair and emerald green eyes, he is 23 years old. He is half-witch/half-whitlighter, but the sisters don't know that he's half-witch. He's from the future, and becomes the sisters' whitelighter, after Leo leaves to become an elder. He is in the past to save Wyatt from evil and is getting help from his cousin Charlie. He is engaged with Bianca Summers.

Powers: orbing, tele-orbing, glamouring, sensing, healing, elektrokinesis, telekinesis, astral-projection, molecular combustion, premonitions, levitation, empathy, telepathy, pyrokinesis, conjuring, projection and a force field (green). Will only use a couple of Wiccan power and all the whitelighter ones.

**Charlotte Perry (Charlie):** she has raven black hair and piercing blue eyes, she is 23 years old. She is Chris's cousin and is also from the future. She is half-witch/half-something else (will be reveled later on). She is there to help Chris with saving Wyatt from evil. She is the mother of Phoenix Perry and wife of Collin Phoenix. She is a master at Martial Arts.

Powers: telekinesis, astral-projection, molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, premonitions, levitation, empathy, telepathy, cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, energy balls, fireballs, shimmering, sensing, conjuring, projection, force field (yellow) and regeneration.

She will only be using Wiccan powers when the sisters' are around.

**Bianca Summers (B):** black hair and brown eyes she is 23 years old. She is Chris's fiancée from the future; she is a demonic assassin belonging to a coven called Phoenix's. She has a birthmark on her left wrist, shaped like a phoenix. She is master Martial Artist.

Powers: shimmering, sensing, energy balls, conjuring, regeneration.

**Phoenix Perry (Phi, Nixie):** brownish-black hair and emerald green eyes. She is the daughter of Charlie and the old Source's son, Collin Phoenix. She is another twice blessed child, half-demon/half-witch. She has just turned 1, she was left behind in the future for protection. She was left with her aunt Peyton, Charlie's sister staying at the resistance headquarters. She will come to the past with her aunt.

Powers: shimmering, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, conjuring and a force field (purple). Will have more powers.

**Collin Phoenix (Phi, Nixie):** he is the son of an elemental witch (control over fire) and the old Source. He has brown hair and amazing green eyes, he is 25 years old. He didn't know he was half-demon until he met Charlie, he was raised by two witches after his mom died. His best friend is Wyatt. Martial Arts Champion. (Dead)

Powers: flaming, fireballs, pyrokinesis, telekinesis, deflection (red), levitation, telepathy, sensing and conjuring.

**Peyton Perry (Pey):** she has brown hair and brown eyes. She is 4 years younger than Charlie, making her 19. She is a powerful witch, half-witch/half-something else (will be told later on) she is left in charge of headquarters and Phoenix when Chris and Charlie leave for the past. She is killed after taking Phoenix to her mother.

Powers: Teleportation (not the way you think ;), telekinesis, astral-projection, telepathy, empathy, phasing (moving trough solid objects) and levitation.


	2. Oh My Goddess! Part 1

[Scene: P3. Night. Phoebe is sitting at a table with a guy.]

**Phoebe: **I am really glad Elise made me call you. You're exactly the kind of guy I've been looking for.

**Guy: **Is that so?

**Phoebe: **Oh, it is so so. You're cute, you're sweet, you're smart. And from what I hear, you're raking in the dough.

**Guy: **Well, you have quite the way with words, don't you?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, when it comes to helping needy children, I'm shameless. Come on, Evan, please do the charity auction. It'll be fun.

**Evan: **It'll be fun to be auctioned off like a side of beef?

(They laugh.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, it's not like we're asking you to marry the highest bidder, it's just, you know, one little date. And one little tax deductible donation, you know, to match your lady's bid.

**Evan: **Is there any chance Ask Phoebe will be doing some bidding?

**Phoebe: **Well, you will just have to sign up to find out, hm.

(She shows him a clipboard and he writes his name down.)

(Her phone rings)

**Phoebe:** uhh. Excuse me for two seconds. Hello?

**Cole's voice:** hey baby, just calling to see if you were free for lunch?

**Phoebe:** hey honey, lunch? Sure I think I can squeeze you in.

**Cole's voice:** sounds great, half an hour then?

**Phoebe: **okay, see in half an hour at the usual place.

**Cole's voice:** great, love you babe.

**Phoebe:** love you to sweetie.

(She shuts her phone and gives Evan a smile)

[Cut to Paige and a guy sitting at the bar.]

**Guy #2: **Then I graduated from Stanford law in '98.

**Paige: **Harvard law. Hm, that's impressive. So do you want to give to a charity, or what?

**Guy: **I said Stanford, not Harvard.

**Paige: **Let me ask you something. Have you been having any kind of end of the world, fire and brimstone, doomsday kind of dreams lately?

**Guy: **Wait a minute, is this some sort of religious charity?

**Paige: **Huh?

(Phoebe walks up to them.)

**Phoebe: **No, it's not. It's for children.

**Guy: **Right. Yeah. Hey, to each his own, but I'm not into the whole fire and brimstone thing.

(The guy walks away.)

**Phoebe: **Paige, you're supposed to be flirting with the bachelors, not frightening them.

**Paige: **I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little off.

**Phoebe: **Well, I'm married, but I still managed to sign up six people and you have...

**Paige: **I have none people.

**Phoebe: **None people. Paige, I know you've been in a bad mood but this is getting a little crazy.

**Paige: **What? I've barely slept all week. I keep having these strange dreams about ancient wars and weird magic. All very disturbing.

**Phoebe: **Do you think they mean something?

**Paige: **I don't know. It could be hormones. More likely, it could be my subconscious trying to tell me something.

[Scene: Snow-Covered Mountains. A cave. A demon kneels before two huge frozen people. The demon reads from a scroll.]

**Demon: **Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio. Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio. (The ice surrounding the people starts to crackle. Suddenly, the ice explodes, knocking the demon backwards. The people are free - Titans from Ancient Greece.) It worked. You're alive.

(The demon stands up.)

**Male Titan: **How long?

**Demon: **How long? Three thousand years, give or take a century.

**Female Titan: **What!

(A pot across the room bursts into flames.)

**Male Titan: **Who are you?

**Demon: **Me? I'm the demon who spent decades trying to free you. Now you're gonna return the favour. It wasn't easy either. The world's forgotten about you. But I had a vision. If I could somehow revive you, I could use your power to bring myself to glory, rule the underworld as I was always meant to.

(The male titan zaps the demon and vanquishes him.)

**Male Titan: **Imbecile.

(The female titan smiles.)

**Female Titan: **I love it when you smite so unexpectedly.

(They kiss passionately.)

**Male Titan: **We have to find Cronus and free him as well.

**Female Titan: **Do we have to? I know he'll be furious.

**Male Titan: **I am counting on it.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper and Phoebe are there. Piper is sitting on the chair fanning herself with sheets of paper. Phoebe opens the doors to the yard.]

**Phoebe: **For the love of everything that is good and pure, why have we never bothered to get air conditioning?

**Piper: **Because we live in San Francisco where the temperature rarely goes above 75º.

**Phoebe: **Okay, well, it's at 90 now, can we get one today, please?

**Piper: **Yeah, we could if it was not for this little expenditure here.

(Piper hands her the phone bill.)

**Phoebe: **Uh-oh. Yeah, that's a lot of broken things.

**Piper: **Yes, it is.

**Phoebe: **Well you know what? It's my fault demons come here and trash every new thing we buy.

**Piper: **I know honey, I hate it to. You know, it is a very big bill, but if the choice is between new air-condition or repairing things, it's a no brainer.

**Phoebe: **Who are you and what have you done to my sister?

**Piper: **What? I can't be in a good mood?

**Phoebe: **No. Mary Poppins wouldn't be in a good mood in this kind of heat.

**Piper: **Well, Wyatt is finally sleeping through the night and my hormones are back in wack and, you know, Leo and I are finally...

**Phoebe: **Back in the saddle.

**Piper: **So to speak.

**Phoebe: **Yay you. God I'm happy I have Cole.

**Piper: **I gotta tell you, life is feeling pretty damn good at the moment, and speaking of Cole where is he anyway?

**Phoebe:** He's at the office.

**Piper:** I hope they have air-conditioning there.

**Phoebe:** oh, they do or else he would have been ranting on about how it is, like us.

(She smiles after finishing her sentence)

**Piper:** haha, so funny.

(whacks her with the bill)

**Phoebe: **So where is your lucky husband and my perfect nephew?

**Piper: **They are shopping for a present for Darryl's son.

**Phoebe: **Look at you. You're like soccer mum. Dare I say it, your life is almost normal.

(Paige walks in.)

**Paige: **There is nothing normal about this heat.

**Phoebe: **Good morning, sunshine.

**Paige: **Oh, save the quips and pass the caffeine. I have work to do.

(Phoebe hands Paige a glass of iced tea.)

**Piper: **What are you gonna do? Scry for mother nature and have a wiccan word with her?

**Paige: **Okay, you're way too perky, alright, and you're frightening me. I'm just saying.

**Phoebe: **So you think this weather is demonic?

**Paige: **I don't know, there's just something weird. I keep waking up all week long with these fiery dreams. What am I supposed to think?

**Piper: **Uh-oh, you're not getting like a god complex or something, are you? 'Cause, you know, they've got medication for that.

**Paige: **I didn't say my dreams caused it, I'm just... I don't know what I'm saying.

**Phoebe: **Honey, maybe you need to get out of the house a little more.

**Paige: **Well, this isn't just me being obsessive... okay, maybe a little bit. But it's not just psychological or emotional, I really, really think there's something...

**Piper: **Magical.

**Paige: **Yeah, for lack of a better term. Listen, I don't wanna be a downer but I'm gonna go hit the books so I can go figure out what the hell is going on.

(Paige leaves the room.)

**Phoebe: **Should we be worried?

**Piper: **I don't think so. But I just wish she'd stop looking for trouble, 'cause with our luck, she's gonna find it.

[Scene: Snow-Covered Mountains. The two titans are standing in front of a frozen Cronus, another Titan. The male titan is melting the ice with his power.]

**Male Titan: **There he is as raffle as ever.

**Female Titan: **All the more reason to leave him be.

**Male Titan: **Careful, Meta.

**Meta: **Demetrius, I'm telling you, we don't need him. We've more than enough power to rule without him, you know that. Just imagine, a new plague every day, a monsoon every week. It would be devastating.

(Demetrius chuckles.)

**Demetrius: **Nevertheess, we will need his strength to revenge our captors and that is something we all want. Oh, now, don't pout, Meta. You might start a hurricane and alert them. (He kisses her.) Now, go and find the Whitelighters. Won't be long before I free Cronus and you know how impatient he can get.

(Meta disappears. Demetrius turns into a tornado and floats to the sky, turning into dark clouds. A lightning bolt flashes down and hits the ice surround Cronus.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Park. A birthday party. Piper and Leo are sitting on chairs with Wyatt beside them in his pram. Darryl is cooking some sausages on the barbeque. Darryl's son runs up to him.]

**Darryl's Son: **Daddy! Daddy! Show us your trick!

**Darryl: **Trick? I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. (Darryl kneels down in front of his son.) Hold on a second, wait, you have something in your ear.

**Darryl's Son: **I do? (Darryl reaches behind his son's ear and pulls out a coin.) Yeah!

(Darryl's son gives him a hug.)

**Leo: **You call that magic?

(Leo laughs. Piper playfully hits him on the arm. Darryl's wife, Sheila, walks over to them.)

**Sheila: **Okay, who wants hot dogs?

(Leo puts his arm around Piper and they cuddle happily.)

**Darryl: **Let me guess. First time the baby slept all night, huh?

**Piper: **How'd you know?

**Darryl: **First few months after my kid was born was rough, you know. No sleep, no time for each other.

**Leo: **Sounds familiar.

**Sheila: **Yeah, but right about three, four months, things started to level off. Really good again.

**Darryl: **'Til he hits two.

**Sheila: **Oh, don't scare them.

(The Elders call Leo.)

**Leo: **Uh, Piper, I have to go.

**Piper: **But we just got here.

**Leo: **I know, baby, but it's the Elders.

(Piper looks at Darryl.)

**Darryl: **Don't worry, she knows.

**Sheila: **Ah, secret's safe with me. Argue away.

**Leo: **Honey, I'm sorry, but it sounds urgent.

**Piper: **Okay, well, then I need to express to you that this is going to make me feel a little abandoned.

**Leo: **Alright, well, I understand, I acknowledge your feelings and I want to let you know that I love you, even though I have to go.

(Darryl laughs.)

**Sheila: **Darryl, stop.

**Piper: **What's so funny?

**Darryl: **Nothing, um, just marriage counselling, huh?

**Sheila: **Honey, we did it too. We recognise the tools.

**Piper: **I think I hate the tools. I'd rather just snipe later than be honest and open about my feelings now.

**Darryl: **Yeah, we felt the same way.

**Wife: **But you know what? Turns out the tools really helped.

**Leo: **Piper, I have to go.

**Piper: **Fine, go. I mean, thank you for considering my feelings and I love you and I will see you later at home.

**Leo: **Okay.

(They kiss and Leo leaves.)

**Sheila: **Very good.

[Scene: P3. Phoebe and Elise are there. Other people are setting up for the children's charity.]

**Elise: **So you'll introduce the bachelors from here and then they'll enter from over there. (Phoebe watches a cute guy walk past.) Phoebe, are you with me?

**Phoebe: **I am all over him... I mean it. All over it.

**Elise: **Phoebe, the newspaper only sponsors one charity event a year and I want this to go off without a hitch.

**Phoebe: **It will, I promise.

**Elise: **Okay, that's what I like to hear. Oh, and please thank your sister again for donating her club.

**Phoebe: **I just hope everyone doesn't melt by the time they get here. It's gonna be kind of hard to auction off bachelor soup.

**Elise: **It is bizarre weather, isn't it? I spoke to Jason this morning and he says it's the same way in Hong Kong.

**Phoebe: **You spoke to Jason? Did he mention me?

**Elise: **Look, not that it's any of my business but aren't you guys over? I mean you are happily married right?

**Phoebe: **Exactly, but it's just that, the break up wasn't the worlds prettiest sight. And the truth is even though I'm married this heat's kind of still making me boy crazy, and knowing that I can't be with my husband makes me sad, so I just settle for looking.

**Elise: **He's the one who wanted to end it right? Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **I know.

**Elise: **And at the risk of advising an advice columnist, I say you try and convince your husband to auction himself of and then you will be spending the day together. That way I can at least live a little vicariously through you.

**Phoebe: **Oh, Elise, you brazen hussy.

**Elise: **Hehe hehe hehe hehe.

(Paige orbs in near by, holding two thick coats.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my god.

**Elise: **What? What is it?

**Phoebe: **Nothing. Hold that thought.

**Elise: **What thought?

(Phoebe goes over to Paige.)

**Phoebe: **Paige, are you out of your mind?

**Paige: **As it turns out I am not. Listen, we are in big trouble.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, you almost exposed our magic to a room full of people.

**Paige: **No, listen. I studied the I-ching, tarot cards, runes and tea leaves and they're all giving me the same reading.

**Phoebe: **That you need a good night sleep?

**Paige: **No, that there's something big going on in the supernatural world. If my reading is right, it's not just the thunder and heat, we could be in store for a big earthquake or worse.

**Phoebe: **Okay, so what do you want us to do? Do you have a plan?

**Paige: **Not so much a plan as a location. I scryed for evil and one place kept coming right up red hot. (She hands Phoebe one of the jackets.) Take this, you're gonna need it. We're going on a trip.

**Phoebe:** But I'm meeting Cole for lunch.

**Paige:** not anymore, you're not, he'll understand, besides this is more important.

[Cut to the Snow-covered Mountains. Cave. Phoebe and Paige walk into the cave wearing the jackets. Phoebe is shivering.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, there's a reason nobody lives in this part of the world because they all died from the cold.

**Paige: **I thought you said you wanted air conditioning.

**Phoebe: **This sucks.

(Paige spots a scorch mark.)

**Paige: **Scorch mark. See if you can get a premonition.

**Phoebe: **I don't have my gloves.

**Paige: **Tough it out. I got us this far.

**Phoebe: **Okay, fine. You know, if I had just said no, I could be enjoying my lunch with my husband.

(Phoebe kneels down and touches the scorch mark.)

**Paige: **Did you get anything?

**Phoebe: **Yeah. Frost bite. Shush. (Phoebe gets a premonition.) Ooh! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot.

**Paige: **Hot?

**Phoebe: **No, not here hot. In my vision.

**Paige: **Vision, good, tell me what it is.

**Phoebe: **Ah, two very large someone's coming out of that wall.

(She points.)

**Paige: **Who?

**Phoebe: **I don't know.

(Suddenly, the roof caves in on top of them.)

[Cut to outside. A lightning bolt hits a frozen Cronus and he is freed. Demetrius appears.]

**Cronus: **Demetrius.

**Demetrius: **My lord.

**Cronus: **They did this to me. To me!

**Demetrius: **They will be punished.

**Cronus: **Punished. I will obliterate them!

[Cut inside the cave. Phoebe and Paige make their way out from under the snow.]

**Paige: **Earthquake. Did I call it or what?

**Phoebe: **Did I mention this sucks?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe and Paige are there. Phoebe has a blanket wrapped around her and she is shivering. Cole is home and he and Piper walk in, Piper carrying a box.]

**Piper: **Okay, I know it's cooled off a little bit since this morning but what are you doing?

**Phoebe: **Defrosting, hey honey.

**Cole:** Hey baby.

(He walks over to her and puts his arms around her, warming her up, she smiles up at him and they share a sweet kiss)

**Paige: **Is this them?

(Phoebe looks at the Book of Shadows.)

**Phoebe: **No.

**Cole: **Who's them?

**Phoebe: **We're not sure yet. How was the party (to Piper)?

**Piper: **Oh, just super fun. Leo got called away and I got to use my tools.

**Phoebe: **What?

**Paige: **Is that them?

**Phoebe: **No, they looked a little bit more... ancient.

**Piper: **Will someone please tell me what's going on?

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **Ah, a Whitelighter's disappeared.

**Cole****: **A Whitelighter? Like from a Darklighter?

**Leo: **No, a Darklighter's poison is slow and painful, this was more instantaneous and the Elders have no idea what it could have been.

**Paige: **It's all connected.

**Piper: **What's connected?

**Paige: **Whatever it is that escaped from the ice cave.

**Leo: **You were in an ice cave?

**Paige: **Heat wave, earthquake, my dreams, this is way bigger than any one Whitelighter.

**Phoebe: **I'd better drop out of that charity benefit.

**Leo: **Yeah, maybe we should cancel counselling, honey.

**Piper: **Hold it, wait a minute, no. This is exactly what we're supposed to be learning in therapy. When to put our lives on hold and when not to.

**Paige: **But Piper, a Whitelighter was killed.

**Piper: **We don't know that. He could've just clipped his wings and he's in hiding.

**Cole****: **Is that possible?

**Leo: **Yeah, I guess.

**Piper: **Look, people, we just need to manage our lives our little bit better. Dr. Berenson says that needless worry and panic serve absolute no purpose except to prevent the possibility of happiness.

**Phoebe: **I am all for the possibility of happiness.

**Piper: **Good, so we need to address the immediate the problem at hand and circle the wagons only when we have to.

**Cole****: **Okay, Leo, maybe you should get the Elders to put a ban on Whitelighters orbing until we figure out exactly what's going on.

**Leo: **Okay, I'll meet you in therapy.

**Piper: **Okay, don't be late. Is it safe for you to orb up there right now?

**Leo: **Yeah, no worrying remember?

(He kisses Piper and orbs out.)

[Cut to Up There. Everything is white. Elders wearing gold robes walk around talking in their clickety-clack language. Leo orbs in and looks around. He walks over to two Elders.]

**Leo: **What's going on? What's with all the activity? I just left here.

**Roland: **It's not your concern.

**Cecil: **Roland, please. Actually, we're not sure, Leo. But we do know something is not quite right.

**Leo: **Why? Has another Whitelighter...

**Cecil: **No. It's something else.

**Roland: **Something we're not at liberty to discuss outside the council of Elders.

**Leo: **Anything to do with heat waves?Earthquakes?

**Cecil: **What do you know?

**Leo: **Not much. Just that Paige has been having these strange dreams lately. Dreams that seem pretty prophetic.

**Cecil: **You think she foresaw these earthquakes?

**Leo: **Yes.

**Roland: **That's not her power.

**Leo: **It's not a power, it's more of an instinct.

**Roland: **An instinct? That's what you're basing this on?

**Leo: **Well, it hasn't let her down so far, has it? Look, excuse me, but I've just learned to rely on her instincts. All of their instincts.

**Cecil: **As well you should have, Leo. Now, what did you come up here to tell us?

**Leo: **Just that the girls think, we all think, maybe we should ground all Whitelighters until we know for sure that it's safe.

(The Elders look at each other.)

**Cecil: **We agree. We'll initiate the orders as soon as you've returned to them. In the mean time, keep them working on this, it's important.

**Leo: **You're worried, aren't you?

**Cecil: **You know me better than that. At the end of the day, even we can't change what's meant to be. Just remember, no matter what happens, you must always follow your instincts too.

[Scene: A park. Night. A stone statue is there. A witch is unconscious on the ground with a wound on her forehead. Meta is standing near by. A woman Whitelighter orbs in.]

**Woman Whitelighter: **Krista!

**Meta: **It's about time you came to heal your charge.

**Woman Whitelighter: **Who are you? What do you want?

**Meta: **A Whitelighter.

(Meta's eyes glow and turns the Whitelighter into stone.)

[Cut to the snowy place. Demetrius and Cronus are there. Meta and the two stone statues appear.]

**Meta: **It's good to see you again, my lord.

**Cronus: **You never were a good liar, Meta. Where's the third one?

**Meta: **Unfortunately, Whitelighters are not as easy to find in this time. Much has changed. Magic is no longer practised so openly.

**Cronus: **Much may have changed, but you certainly haven't. You know, it's always amazed me how someone as beautiful as you could so easily turn a mortal to stone. (He touches her cheek.) You haven't changed a bit, have you? She stays behind.

**Demetrius: **No, she can't. We are stronger as three than two. We will need every ounce of that strength that we are to take revenge on our captures.

**Cronus: **But if we wait, we risk them finding out we've been awake, and then even with orbs, we will not be able to break in.

**Demetrius: **Then that is a risk we will have to take.

**Cronus: **Says who? You, Demetrius? Are you challenging me?

**Meta: **No. No, of course he's not, Cronus. I've got power enough for both of you. You can take them and use them to find a third Whitelighter for me.

**Cronus: **And if we can't?

**Meta: **Then I suppose I'll just have to let you boys handle it.

(Demetrius and Cronus walk over to the statues and suck the power out.)

[Scene: Outside Dr. Berenson's office. Waiting room. Piper is sitting on a chair with Wyatt. Leo walks around the corner.]

**Piper: **Leo?

**Leo: **Sorry, honey.

**Piper: **I was starting to get worried about you.

**Leo: **I know, I-I-I know. I came as fast as I could.

**Piper: **Well, what happened? What took so long?

**Leo: **I don't know. They don't know. But we can talk about it later. Right now our first priority is us.

**Piper: **That's a good answer 'cause I don't think there's enough tools in the box to handle being stood up at the shrink.

(The Elders call Leo.)

**Leo: **Uh-oh.

**Piper: **No way. Are you kidding me?

**Leo: **It sounds important.

**Piper: **But you were just there.

**Leo: **I know. Look, I acknowledge that this is very difficult for you.

**Piper: **You know what? Screw that, damn it! I'm just scared.

**Leo: **I told you it was safe orbing up there.

**Piper: **No, not about that. I'm scared that every time something good happens, every time I actually think we can have a normal life together, something goes wrong.

(The Elders call Leo again.)

**Leo: **Piper, I have to go.

**Piper: **I know. And I know that it's not your fault. It's just the way that it is.

**Leo: **I love you.

(He kisses her forehead and leaves.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige is there looking at the Titans page in the Book of Shadows.]

**Paige: **Phoebe! Hey, Phoebe!

(Phoebe runs in, Cole right behind her.)

**Phoebe: **Did you find something?

**Paige: **Do Titans ring a bell?

**Phoebe: **Titans like from Ancient Greece? You have got to be kidding me.

**Paige: **No, ancient gods who were entombed because it was the only way to stop them.

**Phoebe: **Okay, well, even if it is them, how'd they get out? And why go after the Whitelighters?

**Paige: **I don't know. Maybe one of them was hurt maybe they needed healing powers? I do know that because of the Elders' no orbing edict, that the only way they're gonna get another Whitelighter is if one...

**Phoebe: **Oh, no way, Paige, forget about it.

**Paige: **Why not? If I'm right, they will come right to us.

**Cole****: **And you're saying this like it's a good thing?

**Paige: **It is. This is why I haven't been sleeping. This is what I've been preparing for all year. I have got potions here that are stronger than the ones that we used on the Source.

**Phoebe: **Okay, devil's advocate, until we figure out how powerful they are, we shouldn't use you as bait.

**Paige: **Witch's advocate, there are evil gods running around on the loose that we should eliminate before Wyatt gets home.

**Phoebe: **Mm, that's dirty. Why do I feel like you're making me choose between my sister and my nephew?

**Paige: **Because you're slightly overdramatic?

**Phoebe: **I'm a little overdramatic?

**Paige: **Well, can we just do this please?

(Phoebe sighs.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, fine. Bring on the earthquake causing gods.

**Paige: **Watch this.

(Paige orbs out and orbs back in. They hear a rumble and Meta appears. Paige throws a potion at her. Meta's eyes glow. Phoebe throws another potion at Meta but nothing happens. Meta uses her power and sends Phoebe flying across the room, Cole is angry at her for hurting his wife, so he flings energy ball after energy ball after her, but they seem to only do so much so she flings her hand at him and he flies into some boxes, unconscious. Suddenly, two 20-something-year-olds orb in, in front of Phoebe. One boy the other a girl.)

**Guy: **Don't look into her eyes! (The girl throws three potions at Meta but doesn't harm her. Meta disappears. The guy helps Phoebe up.) Are you alright?

(Phoebe looks over at Paige who has turned to stone.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, Paige.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe is looking at Paige.]

**Guy: **Don't worry, she's alright. (Phoebe gives him a look.) Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead.

**Cole****: **Are you sure she's not?

**Girl****: **Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centres... Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone.

(Cole now fully conscious looks at them, like he doesn't trust them)

**Cole****: **Who are you?

**Guy: **Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future.

(Phoebe has been silent the whole time just looking at the girl, shocked to see her looking exactly like her dead sister, Prue.)

**Girl:**I'm Charlotte Perry, but you can call me Charlie, I'm Chris's cousin.

(Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige.

**Phoebe: **Oh, it's Paige. (she came out of trance when Piper walked in)

**Chris: **Titan turned her to stone.

**Piper: **Who-who are you?

**Phoebe: **That's Chris and Charlie. They are from the future.

**Charlie****: **Yeah, but just like twenty years or so.

**Piper: **Uh-huh. Friend or foe?

**Phoebe: **Not so sure yet.

**Chris: **What do you mean? We saved Paige, didn't we?

**Phoebe: **Oh, you call that saving, do you?

**Charlie****: **Hey, We're the ones who put our lives on the line here. We didn't have to drop everything we were doing just to orb in and save her butt...

**Piper: **You-you orb? You're Whitelighters?

**Charlie:**Well not me, I just tagged along.

**Chris: **Look, where we come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day... she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing the Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. We're hear to alter history. To help you save the future.

**Phoebe: **Who sent you?

**Chris: **I can't answer that.

**Phoebe: **Why not?

**Charlie****: **Because anything we tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want.

**Piper: **Who's we?

**Charlie: **Hello us! (Pointing to herself and Chris)

**Chris: **All I can say is that if we hadn't gotten here when we did, Paige would have been the third Whitelighter victim.

**Cole****: **Wait, third? I thought only one was missing?

**Chris: **Not anymore.

**Piper: **Leo! Leo!

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **Honey, I'm sorry I missed counselling but...

**Piper: **Forget that, we've got bigger problems.

**Leo: **What happened?

**Piper: **Forget that too. How many Whitelighters are missing?

**Leo: **What?

**Piper: **How many?

**Leo: **Uh, two. That's what the Elders just called me for.

**Charlie****: **Believe us now?

**Leo: **Who's he?

(They hear a crash coming from downstairs.)

**Phoebe: **What was that?

[Cut to the stairs. Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo walk down them. A fairy flies past. They look down into the parlor where there are dwarves, leprechauns, wood nymphs, elf nanny and other creatures.]

**Dwarf: **Sorry, we'll pay for that. (He points to the broken vase on the floor.) So long as you can keep the world from ending.

[Scene: Snow-covered Mountains. Demetrius, Cronus and Meta are there.]

**Cronus: **It was a trap. You were tricked.

**Meta: **Still, there are other Whitelighters.

**Cronus: **No, we have been discovered. Your incompetence has endangered us all!

**Meta: **My incompetence? I only went where I was told. My lord.

**Demetrius: **It doesn't matter. We can go back. They will be no match for the three of us.

**Cronus: **Out of the question. We have to attack our enemies now while we still can.

**Demetrius: **I won't leave Meta behind.

**Cronus: **It's alright, Demetrius, you won't have to. (Cronus throws a stream of fire at Meta and vanquishes her.) Careful, Demetrius. Either you're with me, or you're with her.

[Cut to the manor. Piper and Leo are taking everyone into the conservatory.]

**Piper: **Come on, come on, prance this way. Here we go. Here we go. Move it, move it, move it. Today.

**Dwarf: **Hey, quit manhandling us. We're not your pets.

**Piper: **No, you're just a pain. Now, go on. And don't let the neighbours see you.

(A muscly man wearing no shirt, holding a crystal ball walks into the conservatory.)

**Phoebe: **Whoa, check out the size of that Oracle's... ball.

**Cole: **hey!!

(Cole hits her playfully, she smiles and kisses him)

**Phoebe: **sorry honey, you know I only love you.

**Cole: **It's okay baby.

(They have moment passionate make out)

(Piper closes the conservatory doors.)

**Piper:****People focus**. (Piper gasps. She has the fairy stuck in the door.) I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. (The fairy flies away.) Stay away from those windows. (She steps into the parlor.) What the hell is going on around here?

(The Elf nanny walks in, holding onto a drumstick.)

**Elf Nanny: **If you haven't noticed, the world's a mess out there. Something terrible's going on. Everyone senses it.

**Phoebe: **The Titans?

**Leo: **Must be.

**Piper: **So you guys just all came here figuring that we would stop them?

**Elf Nanny: **Well, you are the Charmed Ones, aren't you? (Wyatt cries from upstairs.) Do you always leave the little one unattended?

**Piper, Phoebe: **No!

**Elf Nanny: **Well, it just sounds like he needs to be changed. I'll take care of it.

(She turns for the stairs.)

**Piper: **Hold it! You are not the nanny. We rejected you.

**Elf Nanny: **No, I rejected you. But I suppose I can fill in, just for a bit.

(The Elf Nanny faces the stairs and disappears.)

**Cole****: **Did she just hire herself?

**Piper: **(to Leo) You need to go watch her.

**Leo: **What about the Elders? I need to let them know the Titans are back.

**Phoebe: **Can't Chris tell them? I mean, he's a Whitelighter, isn't he?

**Piper: **Wait a minute. Where is he?

**Phoebe: ****him and his cousin are **upstairs with Paige.

**Leo: **And the book.

**Piper: **(to Leo) Alright, you, to the Elf. (Leo goes upstairs.) (to Cole and Phoebe) You two keep an eye on our magical house guests. Herd them into the basement or something. I'm gonna go see what the future people are up to.

[Cut to the attic. Chris is flipping through the Book of Shadows, Charlie right next to him looking down. Piper walks in.]

**Piper: **What are you doing?

**Charlie****: **What does it look like we doing? We're trying to find a way to free stone-cold Paige over here.

**Piper: **Step away.

**Chris: **Please, like we haven't looked in this before. By the way, you should update your goblins entry. It'll come in handy some day.

**Piper: **Goblins?

**Chris: **Yeah, trust me. It's gonna get ugly. Look, obviously you don't trust us, but we touched the book, right? And the book thinks we're good. Shouldn't you?

**Piper: **Well, maybe you found a way around that.

**Charlie****: **Piper, come on. We're just trying to help.

**Piper: **Well, then if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?

**Charlie****: **Except you can't vanquish them.

**Piper: **You mean, not without the power of three.

**Chris: **Maybe not even with that. The only way the Elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power. Way more than you guys have.

**Piper: **So they can do that again.

**Charlie****: **Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The Elders swore they would never allow that to happen again.

**Piper: **Hang on a second, I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You're talking about the Greek gods, Zeus, Ares and Aphrodite? They were mortals?

**Chris: **Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way.

(Phoebe, the dwarf and Finnegan the Leprechaun walk in.)

**Piper: **Phoebe, what are you doing? You're supposed to be...

**Phoebe: **I know, I know, but Cole is down there watching out for everyone, so I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechaun's luck has helped us before.

(She pats the dwarf on the shoulder.)

**Dwarf: **He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight, will you?

**Phoebe: **Sorry.

(Finnegan walks over to the statue.)

**Finnegan: **It's gonna take a lot more than just me luck to free this one. We're gonna need some pixie dust too.

**Dwarf: **I'll get a fairy. Left my axe downstairs anyway.

(The dwarf leaves the attic.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, so where are we?

**Piper: **Screwed. Possibly. One thing I'm still not clear about. If the Titans are roaming around, why are they killing Whitelighters?

**Charlie****: **Because they need their orbing power.

**Piper: **Their orbing power? What on earth would they wanna do with... oh my god. Leo!

(Piper races out of the attic.)

**Phoebe: **Wh-What'd I miss? What did she just figure out?

**Chris: **Nothing good.

[Cut to the nursery. Leo and the Elf Nanny are watching a crying Wyatt in his crib. She uses her magic and a blanket appears wrapped around Wyatt.]

**Leo: **How'd you know he was cold?

**Elf Nanny: **Babies are what I do.

(Piper races in.)

**Piper: **Leo? The Titans are after the Elders.

**Leo: **What?

**Piper: **You have to go warn them but don't stay up there too long. Hurry.

(Leo orbs out. Piper looks down at Wyatt and smiles slightly.)

[Cut to Up There. Leo orbs in and sees the Elders' bodies lying dead on the floor. There are black scorch marks everywhere. Leo sees Cecil's body near by.]

**Leo: **No.

(He falls to his knees.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe, the dwarf, Finnegan and a fairy are there. The fairy throws magic dust on the Paige statue and Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck.]

**Finnegan: **Now, laddie!

(The dwarf hits the statue with his pick but nothing happens.)

**Dwarf: **Don't know what else to try.

**Finnegan: **Running out of gold too, I'm afraid.

**Phoebe: **Okay, well, there's gotta be something we can do. Just keep trying. (Phoebe walks over to Chris who is looking at some things on a shelf, Charlie is by the Book, looking for something they might have misted.) What are you doing over here?

**Chris: **Nothing. You guys keep this stuff forever, you know that?

**Phoebe: **You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?

**Chris: **I told you, there's some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own.

**Phoebe: **Even at the risk of making things worse?

(Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **Alright, what's going on? Leo is not responding to any of my calls and it's been over five hours.

**Chris: **I really don't know.

(She looks at Charlie)

**Piper: **Fine, how about you then?

**Charlie****: **Look I know as much as Chris does, besides you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me. (She doesn't look convinced) Alright, fine, maybe I do know. And if I'm right, he's gonna need some serious alone time.

**Piper: **You know what? Cut it out with the cryptic crap. (Looks at Chris) You need to go up there and bring him back now. No more games.

(He looks at Charlie)

**Charlie: **Go, I'll be fine.

**Chris: **Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you two (pointing at Piper and Phoebe), I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're gonna need her. Soon.

(He orbs out.)

**Piper: **I swear to god, if he does not come back with Leo, I'm gonna blow his ass back to the future, orbs and all.

**Phoebe: **You know what? Why don't you go be with Wyatt and I'll take care of everything up here. I will call you if anything happens, I promise. You're not breathing.

**Piper: **Nope.

**Phoebe: **Breathe. (Piper leaves the attic.) Okay, next sister.

[Cut to Up There. Leo is sitting beside Cecil's body. Chris orbs in.]

**Chris: **Leo.

(Leo gets up and walks towards Chris.)

**Leo: **Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let this happen!

(He pushes Chris against a wall.)

**Chris: **Easy, easy!

**Leo: **Why!

**Chris: **Because this had to happen. It had to happen so you could do what has to be done.

**Leo: **What are you talking about? They're all dead. Gone.

**Chris: **No. Not all of them. Some of the Elders escaped back to earth but it won't be long before the Titans hunt them down too. But you can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans.

**Leo: **How?

**Chris: **I think you know how.

**Leo: **It's too dangerous. The Elders forbid it.

**Chris: **True. But then again, the Elders aren't around to stop you now, are they? That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die so you could do something they'd never do. To save a future for your family, for your son.

**Leo: **This is crazy.

**Chris: **Maybe, but it's our only chance. Like it or not, you've been put in this situation for a reason, Leo. We both have.

**Leo: **Says you. How do I know you're not trying to manipulate the situation for your own future? Just the way you've manipulated everything else.

**Chris: **You don't. But what choice do you really have? There's certainly no future unless you do something.

**Leo: **I don't know. Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing, I couldn't. I'm no Elder.

**Chris: **Well, you better start acting like one.

[Cut to the manor. Attic. The fairy sprinkles magic dust on the Paige statue.]

**Phoebe: **Now. (Finnegan holds out his gold nugget, hitting the statue with good luck. Phoebe throws a potion at the statue.) Hit it! (The dwarf hits the statue with his pick. The stone crumbles and frees Paige.) Honey, hi! (Phoebe hugs Paige.) Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay?

**Paige: **What happened? Where's the Titan? What the hell are these guys doing here? (She sees Charlie) Who are you?

**Charlie: **I'm Charlie, I'm from the future and it's nice to see you breathing again.

**Paige:** Huh? Wha..?

**Phoebe: **Long story, I'll tell you on the way.

(Phoebe and Paige leave the attic, Charlie right behind them.)

**Dwarf: **You're welcome!

[Cut to the living room. Piper is sitting on the couch. Phoebe, Paige and Charlie walk down the stairs.]

**Phoebe: **There you are.

(They walk into the living room.)

**Paige: **Okay, I get the whole epic Titan thing, but what I'm not getting is the whole future people thing.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out. Look who's not stoned.

**Piper: **Welcome back. You've missed a lot.

**Paige: **Yeah. I can't help but think it's kind of all my fault though. I'm the one who lured the Titans here. Insert I told you so.

**Phoebe: **Done.

**Paige: **I just kind of was obsessed with the whole weird dreams thing and... but I am so sorry for any distress I might have caused you, Piper.

**Piper: **Don't worry about it. I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry or to panic. I've just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**Phoebe: **What kind of feeling?

**Piper: **That Leo's not coming back.

**Phoebe: **Oh, sweetie. (She sits beside Piper.) Of course he's coming back. How could he not?

**Piper: **I don't know, it's just something that Chris said about Leo having to go through this alone. I don't know. What the hell is he doing up there? (She looks at Charlie) I'm right aren't I? He's not coming back is he?

(Charlie was about to answer when The dwarf walks in, Cole right behind him.)

**Dwarf: **Sorry to interrupt but we're all leaving now.

**Phoebe: **Wait, why?

**Dwarf: **Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving Elders have all been flushed out and they need protection.

**Paige: **Surviving?

**Dwarf: **The Elf will stay behind to take care of the kid while you battle the Titans. Ciao.

(He leaves.)

**Cole****: **Wait, who said anything about you battling the Titans?

**Piper: **Leo.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Up There. Chris is there.]

**Piper: **(down below) Leo!

(Some doors open and Leo walks in holding an urn.)

**Leo: **Piper.

**Chris: **No.

**Leo: **But she needs me.

**Chris: **Not as much as the rest of us do. You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate.

**Leo: **Alright. Then you should go otherwise the girls won't understand.

**Chris: **Good luck.

(Chris orbs out. Leo takes the lid off the urn.)

**LEo: **Ekre oh-gee, akman minento.

(A bright light rises out of the urn.)

**Piper: **(down below) Leo! Leo!

[Cut tto the living room.]

**Piper: **Leo, for god's sakes, if you can hear me. (Chris orbs in.) You? Where's Leo?

**Chris: **He's safe. For now. Paige, hi.

**Paige: **Hi.

**Piper: **Forget that. What do you mean for now?

**Phoebe: **What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?

(Chris looks at Charlie and nods and smiles, she smiles back)

**Chris: **You're about to find out.

**Paige: **What's that supposed to mean?

(A tornado of light swirls around the girls. It disappears and reveals them wearing outfits from ancient Greece. Phoebe has extremely long and thick blonde hair. Paige is holding onto a trident. Phoebe gasps. Chris and Charlie smile.)

**Chris: **That's what that means.

**Paige: **What happened? What are we?

**Charlie****: **You're gods.

**To be continued...**


	3. Oh My Goddess! Part 2

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Charlie and Chris are there. The girls have just been turned into goddesses and they're wearing ancient Greek outfits.]

**Piper: **You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party.

**Chris: **That's not a costume. That represents your new position and power.

**Paige: **Power? Power's good. I like power. (She thinks for a moment.) Why do I like power?

**Charlie****: **Because you are the goddess of war.

**Paige: **Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork.

**Chris: **It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon.

**Paige: **Right on. Who wants to fight?

**Phoebe: **I'm a lover, not a fighter.

**Charlie****: **You're the goddess of love.

**Piper: **Naturally. Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous.

**Chris: **Actually, Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all it's natural elements.

**Cole****: **Wait a minute, you're saying that Leo did this to them?

(Phoebe goes to her husband at moves her hands all over him while blowing and whispering in his ear)

**Chris: **As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your powers. Don't let them distract you, alright? Stay focused, focused on the Titans.

**Piper: **Hold it, pal. I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo is not in the god-making business.

**Phoebe****, whispers: ****Come on baby, lets go upstairs.**

**Cole: ****Not now Phoebe. **

**(She pouts and goes over to the couch and sits down)**

**Piper: **The Elders forbid it. And if anything, Leo is a company man.

**Ch****arlie: **The Elders did forbid it. And guess what, they're dead. Most of them. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taken a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greeks... Whoa!

(Paige sticks her trident into Chris's shirt and holds him up in the air.)

**Paige: **You killed the Elders. You could've prevented it. I say we castrate him.

(He puts his hands in front of his groin, Cole gives him a sympathetic look, while Charlie is trying not to laugh her ass of)

**Chris: **A little control here, ladies, please.

**Phoebe: **Can't we figure out something else to cut off?

(Chris orbs out and orbs back in across the room.)

**Charlie****: ****You were just **told to stay focused. In my future, all the Elders were killed. That's why we came back to help Leo give you the power so this would never have to happen again.

**Paige: **Hey, guys, watch this.

(She points her trident at the piano and a bolt of lightning flies out of it hitting the piano. The piano breaks into pieces.)

**Cole****: **Put that thing down, you're gonna hurt someone.

**Paige: **I certainly hope so. Do you know the kind of damage this thing could do?

**Chris: **A lot.

**Phoebe: **Paige, make love, not, you know. There's no door love can't open, no wall love can't climb, not hurdle love can't... (She thinks.) Hurdle.

**Piper: **This is Leo's strategy? Well, he must have lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public, much less...

**Phoebe: **Ooh, that reminds me. I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy or two, or twelve.

(She claps her hands and a pink misty heart appears. A pink swirl of mist surrounds her and she disappears from the room, Cole can't believe what he just heard.)

**Cole: **Phoebe! Come back here this instant!!

**Charlie****: **Phoebe?

**Paige: **Ooh, that's a good idea. I'm gonna go get in some target practice with some demons. Watch out Titans.

(Lightning bolts surround her and she disappears from the room.)

**Chris: **I knew this was gonna happen. You gotta go after them.

**Piper: **Oh, no-no-no. This was your big plan, you clean up the mess.

**Chris: **No, your role is to provide balance. That's why you feel so grounded and in control.

**Piper: **Wow, Chris, that was actually pretty good. You almost sounded like a Whitelighter. Too bad I already have one. And if he would like me to do something, he can come down and tell me himself. (to the roof) Do you hear that?

**Chris: **You want Leo, hm? Then vanquish the Titans. If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world.

[Scene: Snow-covered Mountains. Cronus is waiting there. Demetrius appears.]

**Demetrius: **I can sense what's left of the Elders. They're scared and running for their lives.

**Cronus: **You're still angry with me for killing her, aren't you? Demetrius, I'm sorry. Meta was a distraction. Once we control the heavens, you can have any woman you want. I want you to know, I did what had to be done. We needed to hit the Elders hard and fast, and we did, alright? Demetrius, let's go finish off the Elders.

(They disappear.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: P3. The bachelor auction is taking place. Elise is up on stage behind a podium.]

**Elise: **Ladies, prepare your cheque books because here comes Evan.

(A handsome man stands up and walks onto stage. Everyone cheers and whistles.)

**Lady From Crowd: **He's mine.

**Elise: **Oh, my, my, my. Somebody turn the heat down in here.

**Evan: **I don't have to take off my clothes or anything, do I?

(The ladies cheer.)

**Elise: **That's entirely up to you. Okay, ladies. Evan is an intern from Sausalito. And he promises the highest bidder a free physical on their first date. So who'll start the bidding?

**Lady From Crowd: **Four hundred!

**Elise: **Excellent! Do I hear five hundred?

**Phoebe's Voice: **One thousand dollars!

(Every turns to look at Phoebe walking down the stairs.)

**Elise: **Phoebe.

(The guys stare in awe as she walks through the crowd toward the stage.)

**Evan: **Uh, can I bid on her?

(Phoebe chuckles.)

**Phoebe: **If you insist.

**Elise: **That isn't... This isn't... I don't really...

**Evan: **I've got a ten thousand dollar limit on my credit card.

**Elise: **Well, okay then.

**Man From Crowd: **Eleven thousand!

**Man #2: **Twelve thousand!

**Man #3: **Thirteen thousand!

**Man #4: **Fourteen thousand!

**Man #3: **Fourteen five!

**Man #2: **Fifteen thousand!

(Phoebe makes her way onto the stage.)

**Man #3: **Sixteen thousand!

**Phoebe: **Easy, boys, there's plenty to go around.

[Scene: Woods. Paige and three other demons are there. Paige is pointing her trident at them.]

**Paige: **Come on, now, hit me with your best shot. (A demon throws an energy ball at Paige and she catches it. She distinguishes it easily.) Give me one firm spot on which to stand and I will move the earth. (She points her trident at the demon and zaps him, vanquishing him.) Archimedes said that. Great warrior. And he didn't even have a trident. Okay, on your knees. Kiss the hand of the Paige.

**Demons: **Yes, my liege.

(They kneel in front of her.)

**Paige: **Mm, being a goddess does have its perks.

(Leaves fly around in one spot and Piper appears, next to her Cole fades in.)

**Piper: **Paige, what are you doing?

**Paige: **How'd you find me?

**Piper: **Apparently it's one of my powers to keep an eye on you. What is going on here?

**Paige: **Oh, I'm just building an army. I figured what better way to smite the Titans than with hordes of demons, right?

**Cole****: **Wrong. All of you out.

**Demon: **We answer only to our liege.

(Paige smiles and nods.)

**Cole****: **I see, Piper?

**Paige: **See, they're very loyal. And you know what? I don't know why I was wasting my time studying witchcraft when I clearly should have been earning my general stripes.

**Piper: **You heard the man, go! Now!

(The ground shakes. The demons disappear, frightened.)

**Paige: **What'd you have to do that for? I had followers.

**Piper: **You can't have followers. None of us can. Now come on before I unleash my wrath on you.

(They disappear.)

[Cut to the manor. Foyer. Piper, Cole and Paige appear.]

**Piper: **Not in the house. (Piper takes the trident off of Paige and puts it aside.) Now let's go find Phoebe.

(The Elf Nanny walks in pushing the baby pram.)

**Elf Nanny: **My word, this is a house of ill repute. Hardly suitable for an infant.

(She walks off.)

**Piper: **Wha… What do you mean?

(They hear voices coming from the living room.)

**Man's Voice: **How does that feel, Phoebe?

(Piper, Cole and Paige walk into the living room. Phoebe is lying on a red sofa, surrounded by half-naked men. Some are fanning her with a large feather, another is massaging her feet, and another is feeding her grapes.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, make sure you peel those for me, will you?

**Cole: ****Oh My God! **Phoebe? What the hell are you doing? We need to talk.

**Phoebe: **Yes, we do. The world would be over flowing with peace and love if only we just talked more.

**Piper: **Mm-hm. What are they doing here?

**Cole: **Exactly! And why are they touching you?

**Phoebe: **Oh, they're worshipping me, adoring me, exalting my name. There is so much love in this room I can barely stand it.

**Piper: **Me neither. It's time to send your groupies away, now.

**Cole: **that's right, get them out of here before I unleash an energy ball on all of them.

**Phoebe: **But serving me makes them so happy. (One of the men hands Phoebe a chalice.) Thank you, bachelor number three.

**Piper: **Alright, all of you, show is over. Move along.

**Evan: **We live to serve Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Oh, you do, don't you? That's so sweet. Piper, you need to get some followers of your own. It's a really great confidence builder.

**Paige: **Are you eyeing me, soldier?

(Chris and Charlie walk in.)

**Chris: **What the hell is this? Goddesses gone wild? I told you to keep them in line. What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?

**Piper: **Chris, I've got it under control. Thank you. All of you, out!

(A gust of wind blows through the room and the men land in the foyer all on top of one another. They quickly get up and race outside.)

**Charlie****: **Now that's what I'm talking about.

**Piper: **Time for a morality check. Leo did not give us this power so we could form armies or love cults. (Phoebe looks at Cole and flirts.) The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became.

**Chris: **Petty, evil, vindictive.

**Piper: **Thanks, I've got it. Now... hi! (She pokes Phoebe with a pillow.) Can you two get it under control?

**Paige: **Reason and judgement are the qualities of a leader. Tacitus, 100 A.D.

**Phoebe: **Love will keep us together. Captain and Tennille. 1970s.

**Piper: **Fascinating. Now, can we figure out a way to beat the Titans, 'cause I for one would like my family back. Soon.

(They hear the Elders call.)

**Phoebe: **Is that a jingle?

**Paige: **There are no Elders up there. Who's jingling?

**Charlie****: **It's Leo.

**Piper: **Leo can jingle?

**Chris: **Yep. He says an Elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans.

[Cut to the woods. Finnegan stands in front of Roland the Elder. The Titans are standing a few feet away from them.]

**Finnegan: **Stand back, wise one.

**Cronus: **Such bravery in the face of death.

**Finnegan: **We ain't the ones who'll be dying today.

(He waves his shillelagh and says some Irish words. A rainbow appears and sucks up Finnegan and Roland. Cronus throws a blast of fire into the air hitting the tail of the rainbow. Finnegan screams and Roland falls out of the rainbow onto the ground.)

**Cronus: **Remind me when we're through with the Elders to do something nice for the Leprechaun community.

**Roland: **We've beaten you before, Cronus. We'll do it again.

**Cronus: **How? Your numbers are dwindling. By day's end, the great Elders will all be dead and we'll own the heavens. (Piper, Phoebe and Paige appear.) Who are you?

**Paige: **The Supremes.

(She points her trident and a bolt of lightning heads for Cronus. He blocks it with a wave of his hand.)

**Demetrius: **She wields the powers of the gods.

**Cronus: **Just kill the Elder.

(Cronus and Demetrius throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at the girls. They hold up their hands and a light shields them.

**Piper: **Somebody get the Elder out.

**Phoebe: **I can't. I can't move.

**Paige: **Me neither.

(The Titans move closer to them.)

**Piper: **Leo!

(They all orb out.)

**Demetrius: **Where'd they go?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Sewer. The remaining Elders are there, clicking away. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are standing off to the side.]

**Piper: **Is everybody okay?

**Phoebe: **No. Is my hair singed?

**Piper: **You're fine.

**Paige: **I guess we're not so all powerful after all. How'd we get out of there?

**Piper: **I guess Leo must have orbed us out. But I don't know how, he doesn't have that kind of power.

**Paige: **Well, he must have because we're out of there. What is this place, a sewer?

(Roland turns to them.)

**Roland: **This is sanctuary.

**Phoebe: **Oh, my, my, my. (She walks over to him.) Aren't you just the edible Elder? Have you taken a vow of celibacy?

**Piper: **Phoebe, remember you have a husband at home. Stay on target.

**Phoebe: **Right.

**Piper: **What do you mean this is sanctuary?

**Roland: **It's a safe house. Set up by Leo to protect the Elders.

**Paige: **Well, it doesn't look so safe to me. I can see unprotected points of entry all over the place.

**Roland: **Don't worry, the Titans can't sense our location. We're hidden from them by a web of fairy magic. Another of Leo's ideas.

**Piper: **Leo did all this?

**Roland: **I was surprised myself. I'm afraid I was one of the Elders who always sold Leo short. What with him marrying a witch and all. No offence.

**Piper: **Offence taken.

**Roland: **I will never make that mistake again. Without Leo we'd all be dead. He's out there now tracking Elders as we speak, moving them here. We owe Leo everything.

**Piper: **I guess so.

**Roland: **Well, good luck with the Titans.

**Phoebe: **One more question. What are you wearing under that robe?

**Roland: **More robes.

(Paige laughs. Roland walks away.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, that is so hot.

**Piper:** This is getting tired.

**Paige: **A warrior preparing for battle cannot be weary.

**Piper: **No, I'm tired of getting all this information second hand. I would like to hear it from Leo.

**Phoebe: **Piper, I'm sensing a blockage in your spiritual energy. What's wrong, sweetie?

**Piper: **I need to talk to my husband. I-I appreciate him becoming a magical folk hero for the masses and all, I really do, but enough is enough. Leo! Remember me? Your wife! (Leo jingles.) Don't you jingle me. I need more than a jingle here, mister. You will get down here right now!

(The sewers shake like an earthquake.)

**Paige: **Are you trying to alert the enemy?

**Phoebe: **Piper, I'm sure as soon as Leo figures out how angry you are, he's gonna come running down here. (They look up and wait a moment.) Okay, you can come running now. Look, sweetie, it's not like he's not busy. He's saving the world.

**Paige: **And buying us time to vanquish the Titans. Although, I don't know where we're gonna get the strength from. They had no problem with my power.

**Phoebe: **Then let's try my power.

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe sits on the red sofa. Demetrius walks in.]

**Phoebe: **I've been waiting for you. (She gets up and walks over to him.) My whole life.

**Demetrius: **You have? Why?

**Phoebe: **Why? It doesn't matter. (She picks up a feather and strokes his face with it.) The only thing that matters is that you're here and I'm here. Do you know what that means?

**Demetrius: **We're here.

**Phoebe: **Right. Together. Do you want me?

**Demetrius: **Very much.

**Phoebe: **I'm all yours. (He leans in closer.) But wait, what would Cronus think?

**Demetrius: **I don't care what Cronus thinks. (Cronus walks in behind him.) If he tries to stop me, I'll just...

**Cronus: **What are you doing, Demetrius?

**Demetrius: **The goddess wants to seduce me. I was just playing along until you got here.

(He goes over to Cronus. Phoebe sighs.)

**Phoebe: **Fooey!

(The Titans throw a stream of fire and a lightning bolt at Phoebe. Paige walks in and waves her hand. The Titans flicker away.)

**Paige: **End the war game.

**Phoebe: **My way didn't work.

**Paige: **Nothing's working. I need a break.

**Phoebe: **How did the Greeks do it?

(They walk into the parlor and sit down.)

**Paige: **Well, for one thing there were more of them. Like an entire mountain top full of them, till their powers consumed them.

**Phoebe: **Maybe declaring themselves as gods gave them the strength to defeat the Titans.

**Paige: **I'd rather be flayed alive.

**Phoebe: **Not an option for me. God, I miss Leo. (Chris orbs in as Charlie makes her way down the stairs and sits on the loveseat.) Leo?

**Paige: **Oh, it's just you.

**Chris: **Hello, to you too. So the Elders are taken care of. Where's Piper?

**Charlie****: **She's upstairs with the baby.

**Phoebe: **Um, could you bring us Leo?

**Chris: **He's busy. How's it going here?

**Paige: **Not so good. I keep trying to come up with a plan to defeat the Titans but every battle simulation ends the same way.

**Phoebe: **With our death.

**Charlie: **Hey, where is Cole?

**Phoebe: **Upstairs sulking, he didn't like me flirting with all those bachelors so he locked himself into our bedroom.

**Charlie: **Well, you did act a little slutty.

**Phoebe: **I know, it's this whole "Goddess of Love" thing; it has set my libido on over drive.

**Charlie: **Stop trying... wait what?

**Phoebe: **I just agreed with you.

**Charlie: **Oh.

(She smiles at her, again reminding Phoebe of Prue)

**Paige: ****See, **we could really use Leo right about now.

**Chris: **I'm starting to get that impression.

**Phoebe: **Could you bring him back?

**Chris: **For the last time, no. What is wrong with you two, huh? You're acting hopeless.

**Phoebe: **I don't know. I mean, I guess I always feel like this right before a big battle, and then Leo comes down and I don't know how he does it but he makes me feel like I have the power to do anything.

**Paige:** Really? It's different for me. It's like I forget that I even have any training, and I can't concentrate and Leo helps me focus and calm down. You know, I'm starting to think that we take Leo for granted. Are you sure you can't get him.

**Charlie****: **Leo-Leo is up there, okay? And he's gotta stay up there until... You know, what? I'm not gonna go over this again. What can we do to help you two get over the hump here?

**Phoebe: **Try saying this. It always works for Leo. Your power comes from your emotions.

**Paige: **What about this? Trust the power of three.

**Phoebe: **Or how about this one. I'm gonna go check with the Elders. Do you actually thinks he checks with the Elders?

**Paige: **Ha! No, he probably just orbs to a sports bar and buys his buddies rounds of drinks. (in a manly voice) Yeah, my wife thinks I'm up there. Here's to the Elders.

(They giggle, Charlie smiles.)

**Chris: **You really are helpless without him.

[Scene: Heavens. Cronus and Demetrius are there.]

**Cronus: **Somebody's still alive up here.

**Demetrius: **We don't know that, Cronus. Maybe the world's magic has increased since we were frozen in that...

**Cronus: **Demetrius. The trident, she had the trident. The Greek gods have been recreated which means somebody up here released their essence as mortals, which means somebody is still up here.

**Demetrius: **If you're right and the gods have been recreated, (Leo peers around a large pillar) then we should be after them now before their powers grow too strong.

**Cronus: **No. Whoever's up here will just create new gods. That threat must be dealt with now. I am sensing something.

**Demetrius: **Where?

**Cronus: **It's faint. (He points to the pillar where Leo is hiding.) There. (They move slowly towards it.) Whoever created these gods, whoever's hiding, they're trapped. They can't dematerialise without exposing themselves to us. (Suddenly, Leo turns invisible.) There's only so many places up here they can hide. (They look around the pillar and see nothing.) I could have sworn.

**Demetrius: **I don't see anything.

**Cronus: **Keep looking.

(They walk away. Leo becomes visible.)

[Cut to the manor. Piper's Bedroom. Piper is there holding Wyatt.]

**Piper: **I know you miss him. I miss him too.

(Chris walks in.)

**Chris: **I need help.

**Piper: **Uh, excuse me, this is my bedroom. You can't just walk in here anytime you want to.

**Chris: **Yeah, I know, but your sisters need you. I got them working on the Titans but I don't know how long that's gonna last, Charlie is down there helping.

(Piper puts Wyatt in his bassinet.)

**Piper: **I thought you needed me.

**Chris: **I did. I mean, I do. I need you 'cause they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look, will you please just go deal with them?

**Piper: **What's the matter, Chris? The all-knowing running out of answers?

**Chris: **Yes, yes, I am. If that will motivate you, yes. I'm losing control because I'm watching history repeat itself and nobody's willing to do a damn thing about it.

**Piper: **I feel your frustration.

**Chris: **Piper, if it helps, I get it, okay? I do, really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can't stop...

**Piper: **You forgot the baby. The baby needs his father too.

**Chris: **Fine. But if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture...

**Piper: **There is no bigger picture than my family.

**Chris: **Well, then pay attention because the world I grew up in families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine.

**Piper: **Not my fault.

**Chris: **Not yet.

**Piper: **Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?

**Chris: **I just want you to get it right this time. Use your power of three. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell.

**Piper: **If that's what you want, then I will say it one more time and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo. Now excuse me, I have to go warm up a bottle.

(She leaves the room. Chris walks over to the bassinet. Wyatt's force field surrounds the bassinet.)

**Chris: **Don't worry, you'll come to trust me in time. They all will.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Heavens. Leo is hiding behind a pillar. Chris orbs in beside him.]

**Leo: **What are you doing? You're gonna expose us?

**Chris: **Shh! That's the idea.

**Cronus: **Did you sense that?

**Demetrius: **Someone orbed.

(Chris peeks around the pillar and whistles. Cronus throws a stream of fire at Chris. He quickly pulls back behind the pillar.)

**Chris: **Hurry, go, Piper needs you.

(Leo orbs out. Chris peeks around the pillar and Cronus throws another stream of fire. Chris orbs out. The Titans disappear.)

[Cut to the manor. Piper's room. Piper is lying on the bed. She sighs.]

**Piper: **Leo, how could you leave us? (Leo orbs in with the hood of his robe over his head. Piper sits up.) Who are you?

(Leo removes the hood.)

**Leo: **Hi, Piper.

**Piper: **You're home. (She goes over and hugs him.) You heard my calls, right?

**Leo: **Of course I did, honey. But I had to make sure the Elders were safe and then I was cornered by the Titans.

**Piper: **I'm just thankful you're okay. My mind was just racing.

**Leo: **I know. I felt it. Good thing Chris came when he did.

**Piper: **Chris?

**Leo: **He distracted the Titans so I could escape. Right now they're probably following his orb trail so we don't have...

(Piper looks at his hair.)

**Piper: **What's wrong with your hair?

**Leo: **What?

(She touches a patch of white hair on his head.)

**Piper: **Um, it's white.

**Leo: **Is it? (He looks in the mirror.) Wow, it must be from staying up there for so long.

**Piper: **I guess so.

**Leo: **Where are your sisters?

**Piper: **Well, they can wait a minute while we spend some time alone and then you need to hold your son.

**Leo: **Spoken like a true earth goddess.

**Piper: **What are you talking about?

**Leo: **You need to channel your hearth and home instincts to fight the Titans.

**Piper: **Leo, I was speaking from the heart not the hearth. Hi, I'm your wife, remember?

**Leo: **I do, but Chris can only throw off the Titans for so long. We need to be ready with a battle plan. Now, let's find your sisters.

(Piper and Leo walk out into the hallway. The Elf Nanny walks around the corner.)

**Elf Nanny: **Ma'am, I was just coming to check on the baby.

**Piper: **That's okay, 'cause he is actually sleeping, so...

(The Elf Nanny looks at Leo and her jaw drops.)

**Elf Nanny: **Welcome, wise one.

**Piper: **Oh, no, this is just my husband. He's not an Elder. He's just wearing this robe because... Why are you wearing this robe?

**Leo: **It was windy up there.

**Piper: **See, so you can take a break 'cause, you know, Wyatt's asleep. Okay, here we go.

(Piper and Leo go downstairs.)

[Cut to the parlor. Phoebe, Charlie and Paige are there. Phoebe is reading up on Zeus.]

**Phoebe: **It says in here that Cronus swallowed his new born children to keep them from over throwing him.

**Paige: **What if you lure the Titans to a field, Piper lifts them with a tornado, and I hit him with my lightning?

**Phoebe: **I'm afraid there's no way to beat a man who eats his own children.

(Piper and Leo come down the stairs.)

**Leo: **Those stories are fables.

**Phoebe: **Leo!

(Phoebe hugs Leo.)

**Charlie: **Hey Leo, good to see you again.

**Paige: **Welcome home, Leo.

**Charlie: **Wait, where is Chris.

**Leo: **Well I was cornered by the Titans and Chris came to my rescue, he gave me enough time to orb out.

**Charlie: **Oh, okay. (whispers to herself) Idiot.

(Cole comes down from the stairs, he notices Leo and smiles)

**Cole: **Welcome home Leo, it's good to have you back.

**Leo: ****It's good to be back. So **what do you have for me?

**Phoebe: **Paige ran every battle plan she knows which as a war goddess is basically every battle that's ever been fought.

**Paige: **No matter how you spin it - warrior, seductress, earth mother - we don't have the power to defeat the Titans.

**Phoebe: **We can't beat them. They're too strong for us.

**Charlie****: ****This family really needs you. But I guess you don't see that. **

**Leo: **No. I don't. You can do this without me. And it's not because you have the power of gods or the power of three. It's because you are the greatest force of good that I know and that's why I chose you.

**Phoebe: **Oh, see I could just feel the confidence wash all over me. He's doing it.

**Piper: **What is he doing?

**Leo: **Paige, you know exactly where to find the power to conquer the Titans.

**Paige: **I do?

**Leo: **Yes. You just need to focus.

**Paige: **We have to declare ourselves gods.

**Leo: **It's how the ancient Greeks did it.

**Piper: **Chris told us not to do that.

**Leo: **Well, Chris is wrong. He doesn't know you like I do.

**Phoebe: **But Leo, the ancient Greeks lost their humanity.

**Leo: **You're not the ancient Greeks, you're the Charmed Ones. I didn't give you anything you can't handle. Phoebe, you lost yourself to the darkest love that ever existed and you came back and found that love once again. Of course, you can handle being the goddess of love.

**Phoebe: **I never thought of it that way.

**Leo: **Paige, you're the goddess of war because you've been consumed with gaining power but you've never let the power consume you. Piper, is it any wonder I made you the goddess of earth? You are everything that is good and beautiful in this world. The mother of my son.

**Piper: **You really have that much faith in us?

**Leo: **Do you really even need to ask that? It's like I've always said, your power comes from your emotion and right now you need to dig deeper than you ever have before. Whatever motivates you. Your heart, your soul, your darkest fears. Whatever it takes, you need to find that and channel it into power. Power not to capture the Titans, but to destroy them forever.

(Suddenly, Leo glows all over.)

**Piper: **Leo?

**Leo: **What's happening to me?

(None of them see Charlie smiling)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: P3. It's empty. Cronus and Demetrius appear.]

**Demetrius: **He's not here. Another dead end.

**Cronus: **No. The orb trail's getting stronger. We're getting closer. We'll push ahead.

**Demetrius: **Wait, wait. Do you sense that?

**Cronus: **An Elder out in the open.

**Demetrius: **Do you think it's our target?

**Cronus: **There's only one way to find out.

[Cut to the manor. Piper's room. Leo is playing with Wyatt who is in his bassinet. Wyatt is giggling.]

**Leo: **I'll never leave you, I promise.

(Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **Why would you? Leo, what's going on?

**Leo: **I'm not sure.

**Piper: **What do you mean you're not sure? Chris! Where ever you are, get your ass over here!

**Leo: **It's okay, Chris.

(Chris orbs in.)

**Chris: **This better be an emergency. You are going to lead the Titans straight to us.

**Piper: **What's happening to my husband?

**Chris: **Something amazing.

**Piper: **You know what? Cut the crap. You knew the Elders were gonna die. You coached Leo up there. You knew all of this was gonna happen.

**Leo: **Did you?

**Chris: **You're not serious.

**Piper: **Whatever it is you think you're doing, you need to make it stop.

**Chris: **Piper, nobody chose this. It chose Leo. What he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. A chance to become...

**Piper: **Don't you dare say it.

**Chris: **The world needs sources of good to watch over it. Do you know a source of pure goodness better than Leo?

**Piper: **Leo is not... He's not an Elder, okay? Because Elder's don't live on earth. They don't have families. Okay, just tell him you're not an Elder.

**Leo: **I don't know that I can.

**Chris: **I think you should get back to your sisters.

**Piper: **No. Not until you tell him.

**Chris: **They're waiting for you.

**Leo: **Chris is right. You need to get back to Paige and Phoebe.

**Piper: **No. Not until you say it.

**Chris: **The Titans are gonna be here any moment.

**Piper: **I said no!

(Piper points at Chris and sends him flying across the room. He hits the door and is knocked unconscious. Leo rushes to him.)

**Leo: **He'll be okay. You did it, Piper. You found your power. Now control it, don't let it control you.

(They hear a crash from downstairs.)

**Charlie****: **(from downstairs) Piper!

[Cut to the conservatory. The Titans send Charlie flying across the room, she hits the wall and smashes trough it, blood rushes out of the back of her head (exactly like when Prue died), Cole is unconscious on the other side of the room.]

**Cronus: **Where is the Elder that created you?

(Phoebe gets backed up. The room starts to shake. Piper appears. Cronus and Demetrius sends lightning bolts and a stream of fire at Piper. It doesn't harm her.)

**Piper: **It's not nice to piss of mother nature.

(Piper holds out her hands and the room starts to shake. A hole opens in the ground in front of the Titans. A chandelier above, falls from the roof and into the fiery pit below. A dresser falls into the pit. Paige grabs her trident and zaps the floor at the Titans feet. It crumbles and they fall into the fiery pit. The hold seals back up. Leo rushes down the stairs.)

**Paige: **So much for the Titans.

**Phoebe: **Thank god.

**Piper: **You're welcome.

**Leo: **You did it, Piper. You found the power you needed. You all did. Now it's time to give it back.

(Piper disappears.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. It's raining and thundering outside. Phoebe, Paige, Cole, Leo are there. Paige is standing in front of Cole. Cole is holding an urn, while Leo is by Charlie's side healing her, Chris comes rushing in and runs to his cousin's side.]

**Chris: **What happened?

**Phoebe: **The Titans, she was fighting them and doing a pretty good job, but they surprised her with their fire and lightning and she flew trough the wall.

**Chris: **(Nods, turns to Leo) Why is it taking so long?

**Leo: **Because, she almost died, that's why.

(Leo finishes healing Charlie and she opens her eyes and sits up)

**Charlie: **what happened?

**Leo: **You almost died, that's what happened.

(Chris throws himself at her and embraces her)

**Chris: **(Whispering in her ear) don't you ever do that to me again.

**Charlie: **(Whispers back) I won't. (Normal voice) now help me up.

(He does, as he's told)

(Cole looks at her and smiles)

**Cole****: ****I'm glad you're okay Charlie. (Turns to Paige) are y**ou ready?

**Paige: **Just get it out of me.

(Cole lifts the lid of the urn and Paige's god powers return to it.)

**Cole****: **How do you feel?

**Paige: **Phew. Free. Anything on Piper?

(Paige sits next to Phoebe who is scrying.)

**Phoebe: **Nope, I still can't get a read.

**Chris: **Just keep trying.

**Paige: **Okay, even if we do find her, how are we gonna get her back? She's on this major power trip. She destroyed the Titans, not even the Greek gods could do that.

**Charlie****: **We've just gotta hope she has some humanity still left inside.

**Leo: **If anyone can come back from this, it's Piper. I've gotta go now. If you need me Chris knows how to get in touch.

**Paige:** Where are you going?

**Leo: **The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me.

(He orbs out.)

**Phoebe: **Did he just bail on us? Is that what he did?

**Paige: **Uh, what about, you know, helping us find his wife?

**Cole**He's trusting in you to do that. You need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos. Then it'll be too late for her.

**Phoebe: **Okay, maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife.

**Chris: **Look, you have to understand. Things have changed. The Elders need Leo up there to help restore order.

**Paige: **Cut to the chase, future man. Is this about Leo being turned into an Elder, or what?

**Chris: **He's on the path.

**Phoebe: **Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Okay, in your world, being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother-in-law...

**Paige: **And our Whitelighter...

**Phoebe: **And our friend.

**Paige: **And we don't want to lose him.

**Phoebe: **So listen, you go up there and tell him... (Suddenly, a tree branch hits the window, smashing it. Phoebe screams.) What is going on with this storm?

(Charlie feels pity for them so she helps a little.)

**Charlie****: **Piper. Piper's what's up with this storm.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean?

**Paige: ****Exactly. **Remember when the Titans were first released, the major weather shifts, and the earthquake.

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Paige: **When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage.

**Phoebe: **And like Leo says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?

**Paige: **Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I'm inflicting.

[Cut to a high mountain just before the Golden Gate Bridge. Piper is standing there soaking wet from the rain. She raises her arm and several flashes of lightning strikes down on the city. Phoebe and Paige orb in holding an umbrella.]

**Paige: **Piper!

**Piper: **Stay away from me.

**Paige: **We're taking you home.

**Phoebe: **To your family.

**Piper: **What family?

**Phoebe: **To your son. Wyatt. Remember him?

**Paige: **He needs his mother.

**Phoebe: **He already lost his father; don't take his mother away from him too.

(Piper looks at them and disappears.)

[Cut to the heavens. The Elders are there. Piper appears.]

**Piper: **Where is he? Where is Leo?

(Leo goes over to her.)

**Leo: **Piper, what are you doing here?

**Piper: **How can you do this?

**Leo: **Uh, excuse us for a minute.

(Piper and Leo move across the room.)

**Piper: **You asked me to marry you and I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son. And now you want me to watch you just walk away?

**Leo: **It's not that simple.

**Piper: **Then make it simple. Because I'm trying really hard to understand.

**Leo: **Piper, if I had a choice in any of this, I would choose you. I always have.

**Piper: **Then choose me now. Then let's go home.

(She holds out her hand.)

**Leo: **Don't you think I want to?

**Piper: **I don't know. And that's what scares me the most.

(Piper sniffs.)

**Leo: **The Elders were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love blessed us in ways they couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to take over from Prue, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us, and it made me...

**Piper: **An Elder.

**Leo: **Our love it transcendent, Piper. It lifted me up so high that this was the only possible result. Being an Elder wasn't my destiny, but yet here I am because of you.

(She starts to cry.)

**Piper: **I can't just give up. I don't know how.

**Leo: **You can't fight this. Not this.

(The god powers leave Piper and float back into the urn behind the door.)

**Piper: **How am I supposed to do this alone?

**Leo: **You have your sisters.

**Piper: **It's not the same. Will I ever see you again?

**Leo: **I don't know. I'll always be watching over you.

**Piper: **But you won't be there for Wyatt. You're gonna miss so much.

**Leo: **I will never leave Wyatt's side. He will always feel my presence. It's not the same as human love, he needs you for that.

**Piper: **He's got me. And I hope that's enough. But what if it's not?

(She cries.)

**Leo: **As an Elder I have the power to take your pain away.

**Piper: **You can't make me forget you.

**Leo: **No, never. I'll help you find peace.

(They hug. Leo glows and then Piper glows.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe and Paige are there. Phoebe is on the phone. Paige is making a pizza.]

**Phoebe: **(on phone) I know, Elise, yeah, it really was a great costume. I'm just glad that the night was a success. Okay. You too. Bye. (She hangs up.) Well, I managed to raise $18,000 for The Bay Mirror children's foundation. Gotta admit, being a goddess did have its perks.

**Paige: **I don't think Cole was so happy about, this whole goddess thing.

**Phoebe: **I know and I've told Cole so many times how sorry I am and I think he has forgiven me, and if not then I have my ways of getting him to forgive me.

**Paige: ****We do have our ways, don't we? **

**Phoebe: **How about you? You miss being warrior princess?

**Paige: **No, I do not miss being warrior princess. In fact I don't think I'm even gonna miss being super witch.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean?

**Paige: **I've been on this crazy magic journey for so long now I just think it's time to slow down a bit. You know, I've kind of let my career slide, let my friends slide. I think I'm just tired and I need a break.

(They pick up food trays.)

**Phoebe: **Got it? (Paige nods. They walk into the dining room where Cole is setting the table.) You know, Paige, you should be really proud of yourself. All that hard work paid off. We beat the Titans.

**Paige: **Yeah, I am, it's great. I guess I'm kind of looking forward to a change, you know, to help me take my mind off what we're losing.

**Cole****: **Sweetie, you can't look at it that way. We didn't lose him, he'll be watching over us.

**Paige: ****I know, but **it's still different.

(The doorbell rings.)

**Phoebe: **Come in!

(Darryl and Sheila walk in.)

**Sheila: **Hi.

**Darryl: **Hey.

**Paige: **Hi.

**Sheila: **Are you sure you want us over today?

**Darryl: **Yeah, I mean, we don't wanna intrude.

**Cole****: **No, you're not intruding. This was Piper's idea.

**Sheila: **I can only imagine what she's going through. How's she doing?

**Phoebe: **We're not really sure.

**Paige: **She wanted to be alone with the baby last night.

**Darryl: **Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come out of her room for like a year.

(Piper comes down the stairs all cheery.)

**Piper: **Hi, guys, I'm so glad you could come.

**Darryl: **Hi.

**Sheila: **Hi. We wanted to show our support.

(She hands her a bunch of flowers.)

**Piper: **Thank you.

**Darryl: **Yeah. Leo was... is... somebody...

(There's an awkward silence.)

**Piper: **Oh, come on, guys, this is a celebration. Leo got promoted. We should all be happy for him. I am.

**Paige: **You are?

**Piper: **Of course I am.

**Phoebe: **Piper, you don't have to put on a brave face. We're all here for you.

**Cole****: **Suppressing emotions in this family can be dangerous.

**Piper: **No, I'm not suppressing anything, really, I'm okay. Now let's eat before the baby wakes up from his nap. Oh, I forgot the baby monitor. Here. (She gives Phoebe the flowers.) Be right back.

(Piper runs upstairs.)

**Cole****: **Okay, let's eat.

**Darryl: **Yeah, come on, honey.

(Darryl and Sheila followed by Cole go into the dining room.)

**Phoebe: **Something's wrong with Piper.

**Paige: **Maybe she's moved on.

**Phoebe: **Piper doesn't move on, she fights. I'm telling you, that wasn't Piper.

[Cut to outside. Charlie and Chris are sitting on the stairs talking. Leo orbs in.]

**Chris: **So the Elders decide what to do with us yet?

**Leo: **Well, you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing we agreed upon is you can't return to the future.

**Charlie****: **We figured as much. The timeline's changed, we don't even know what we go back to. So what did they decide?

**Leo: ****(to Chris) **The Elders voted to make you the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter.

**Chris: **They did?

**Leo: **Yes, congratulations.

**Charlie: **And me, what did they decide about me?

**Leo: **Well you're allowed to stay as well and you will be another charge to Chris.

**Charlie: **Oh, okay thanks.

**Leo: ****This is only** a reward for helping to defeat the Titans but then somehow I figured you knew that. You know, I can't stop thinking about what Piper said and wondering myself if this wasn't part of your plan all along. Take good care of them, Chris. Don't forget, I'll be watching over you.

(Leo orbs out and as the white orbs leave, Chris and Charlie share a look and she nods, Chris waves his hand and the white orbs explode into nothing. They look around and get up. They walk inside and Charlie flicks her pointer finger and closes the door with her telekinesis, just like Prue used to do.)

**End**


	4. Valhalley Of The Dolls Part 1

Scene: On the beach. A KQSF Beach Bash is taking place. Smash Mouth is performing on a stage. A large crowd of people in swimwear are dancing along. The song ends and everyone cheers. Phoebe and Chad the DJ, are sitting under a canvas shade shelter holding microphones.]

**Chad: **Give it up for Smash Mouth! Let's here it, come on! Hanging Chad coming back live at the KQSF annual Beach Bash. Winding it up with our special guest, the stunningly, beautiful, Phoebe Halliwell, the Ask Phoebe fame. Okay, so what's your deal? Are you psychic, is that it?

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry?

**Chad: **I mean, you gotta be don't you? Your column has sky rocketed, all the critics rave about how amazingly insightful your advice is. How else do you explain it?

**Phoebe: **I just think I read people really well.

**Chad: **Oh, you do, do you? Can you read me?

(The crowd cheers.)

**Phoebe: **I don't know, write a letter and we'll see.

**Chad: **Come on, give it a shot.

**Crowd: **Yeah!

**Chad: **You guys wanna see her do it, dontcha?

**Crowd: **Yeah! (They applaud.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, alright, alright. Ah, what do you want advice on?

**Chad: **Okay, let's see. There's this woman that I like and I'd like to ask her out but I'm afraid she'll say no. What should I do?

(Phoebe looks at Chad and thinks.)

**Phoebe: **Well, why don't you just ask me and find out?

(Phoebe laughs. The crowd applauses.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris and Charlie are standing back from the Book of Shadows' stand. He is chewing on a pen as she flips the pages with her telekinetic powers. He tells her to stop at a page that reads Trok Demon and walks closer to the Book of Shadows. He takes the pen out of his mouth and writes something down on a notepad. Suddenly, a portal opens up in the attic and Mist, a Valkyrie walks out of it.]

**Chris: **Hey, are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?

**Mist: **Freyja sent me. She wants to know what's taking so long.

**Charlie****: **Freyja? You know, for a mythical character she sure does worry a lot.

**Mist: **She's not the only one who's worried. He's an Elder. How much longer do you really expect us to keep him?

**Chris: **Don't tell me he's complaining.

**Mist: **Yes, a lot, actually.

**Chris: **I don't believe it. Banish the guy to an island filled with beautiful women and he still complains. I can't win.

**Mist: **How much longer?

**Charlie****: **Until we're ready. Look, I'm sorry but we haven't finished what we came here to do yet. And we need Leo out of the way until we can. More importantly, the sisters can't find him before we're ready or else...

**Mist: **I know. We all understand the risks.

**Chris: **I'd never hurt you, Mist. (She moves closer to him.) You know that.

**Mist: **You would if you had to. I know that too.

**Piper: **(from downstairs) Chris, are you up there?

**Chris: **You better go.

(They she moves to kiss him, but Charlie steps in front of Chris.)

**Charlie: **I don't think so.

**Mist: ****(Mist backs off) **Please... (She touches her pendent and a portal opens) Hurry.

(Mist walks into the portal and it closes. Piper walks in carrying a basket of laundry.)

**Piper: ****(Looks at Chris) **Hey, do you have any laundry?

**Chris: **Ahh... (He seems distracted.) No. No. I'm good, thanks. I'm gonna get your sisters though. You have another demon to vanquish.

**Piper: **Okey-dokey, (turns to Charlie) how about you sweetie?

**Charlie: **Nope, I did mine yesterday.

**Piper: **I love that you're so self-reliant. I'm gonna go downstairs.

(She leaves the room.)

**Charlie: **She really needs to lay of the caffeine.

(Chris looks at her and they both crack up)

[Scene: On the beach. Chad is pouring some juice into a cup at the refreshment table. Phoebe walks up to him.]

**Phoebe: **Hi. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there.

**Chad: **Hey, I'm just glad it was only on the radio.

**Phoebe: **I don't know why I answered like that. It was...

**Chad: **Dead on, that's what it was. It's exactly what I was feeling. Nervous about asking you out.

**Phoebe: **Really? You were? Well, then maybe I should ask you out and just take the pressure off. Oh! (Laughs) I just don't know what's the matter with me. It's gotta be the heat or something.

(Chris orbs in behind a van near by.)

**Chad: **Bayview Cafe, say 1:00?

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry, I was just joking. I'm happily married. (Shows him her ring)

(Chris comes out from behind the van and walks towards Phoebe.)

**Chris: **Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Chris, what are you doing here?

**Chad: **Okay, well your husband is a really lucky guy. See you around Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **See ya.

(Chad walks away. Phoebe raises her eyebrows at Chris.)

**Chris: **Trok Demon, remember?

**Phoebe: **Oh, Chris, get a life.

**Chris: **Come on.

**Phoebe: **Uff.

[Scene: Neighbourhood. Paige is running down the sidewalk holding onto five dog leads. She is having trouble controlling the dogs.]

**Paige: **Stop! Stop! Please? (She lets go of the leashes and the dogs run down the sidewalk.) Sit! Heal! (She looks around and then orbs out. She orbs back in front of the dogs.) Stop! (The dogs stop.) I gotta get a real job.

(She picks up the leashes. Charley appears in a puff of smoke right behind her.)

**Charlie****: **Trok Demon.

**Paige: **What now? Can't you see I'm working?

(A bulldog starts humping Paige's leg.)

[Cut to the manor. Phoebe's there with Chris. Charlie and Paige orb in with the five dogs.]

**Phoebe: **Alright, can we get this started because I have to go... (She notices the dogs.) Where did they come from?

**Paige: **She wouldn't let me take them back first.

**Phoebe: **Back?

**Paige: **Yeah, I'm a... dog walker. The temp agency messed up.

**Chris: **Okay, do you guys mind? We have to summon the Trok Demon while he's still on our plane. Piper!

**Phoebe: **Oh, Chris, lighten up. Sending us after all these demons is getting to be a real drag.

**Paige: **Yeah, you're working us like dogs.

**Charlie****: **I don't see Piper complaining.

**Phoebe: **No, because Piper doesn't complain about anything anymore. Ever since Leo left to become an Elder, all she does is walk around the house all... chipper.

**Chris: **So?

**Paige: **So, it's unusual. What's worse, it's not Piper.

(Piper walks down the stairs carrying Wyatt. She's on the phone.)

**Piper: **I'd love to have a play date. Maybe we could call Jenny and she can bring baby Josie. And then I'll bring the juice and maybe bake some muffins and... (She sees the dogs.) Aww, how cute!

(She walks into the kitchen.)

**Phoebe: **She's getting worse.

**Paige: **Definitely.

**Phoebe: **(to Chris) Do you have a spell?

**Chris: **Right out of the book. (He hands her a piece of paper.) After you summon him, make sure Piper freezes him. Otherwise you'll never get the spell off.

**Paige: **Here, take these guys to the attic, they'll be fine there.

**Chris: **Wait, me?

**Paige: **Yeah, you. Go.

(Charlie is having a hard time controlling her laughter. Paige hands Chris the leashes and the dogs pull him upstairs, Charlie following while still laughing. Piper walks in all cheery. She's wearing an apron.)

**Piper: **Alrighty, are we ready?

**Paige: **Alrighty.

**Piper: **Phoebe, have I told you how much I love your new 'do. It's fabulous.

**Phoebe: **Yeah thanks, you might have mentioned it once before.

**Piper: **Well it is, now where is Cole?

**Phoebe: **He had a meeting this morning so he left early, and hasn't come home since so I'm guessing he's still at the office. I'm meeting him for lunch later.

**Piper: **Okey-dokey.

**Phoebe: ****Uh! **Very chipper. Okay, let's do this. You take this. (Phoebe hands Paige the spell. Piper grins. Phoebe closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly, a two-headed demon with one eye on each head appears.) Piper, freeze him. (Piper blows off one of his heads. He whimpers. Piper giggles.) What did you do that for?

**Piper: **I don't know, I didn't mean to.

(The Trok Demon roars and sends the girls flying across the room. They land on the floor. Phoebe grabs the spell.)

**Phoebe: **"From other worlds far and near, let's get him the Trok, out of here." (Phoebe looks at the spell like "what the hell" The Trok Demon bursts into flames and is vanquished. Piper smiles.) Is everybody okay?

**Piper: **Yeah, that was awesome.

(Phoebe rolls her eyes.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Paige walks in with her hand against her shoulder. Chris follows her in.]

**Paige: **What kind of Whitelighter can't heal?

**Chris: **For the record, you can't heal either.

**Paige:** I'm half-whitelighter. How come you didn't tell us about this before we hired you?

**Chris: **Because you didn't hire me. I was assigned by the Elders.

(Phoebe walks in carrying a tube of cream, Charlie right on her heels.)

**Phoebe: **Any other little surprises you would like to share with us?

**Chris: **No. (Phoebe sits down beside Paige.) Look, I haven't been a Whitelighter very long, okay? And healing, it's big, and takes a little while to learn how to do.

(Phoebe dabs some cream on Paige's shoulder.)

**Phoebe: **Great. Student-lighter.

**Paige: **Okay, you could've told us about this like, I don't know, maybe a month ago.

**Phoebe: **Well, I know one thing for sure, we're gonna stop all this demon fighting for a while.

**Charlie****: **Wait, why?

**Piper's Voice: **Can somebody please fold the towels in the dryer when it's done?

**Phoebe: **That's why.

(Piper walks in carrying Wyatt and her purse.)

**Piper: **I put a casserole in the oven; you can check it in about an hour or so. I will be at the club if you need me. Have fun!

(Piper leaves.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, she is so sad.

**Charlie****: **Sad? Where are you getting sad from?

**Chris: **How about this. Three more demons, then we can talk about taking a little break.

**Paige: **What do you have, a quota or something?

**Chris: **Look, I've already told you this before. I know from future knowledge that a demon is gonna come after Wyatt. These are all pre-empted strikes.

**Phoebe: **Okay, look, Chris, we like you two a lot. But we have been doing this a lot longer than you have. Trust me, you have to pace yourself and you gotta let us have a life. (She looks at her watch.) Ooh, speaking of which, I have to go get ready for my lunch date.

(She stands up.)

**Paige: **Oh, I didn't know you and Cole were back in the dating game? I mean aren't you done with that whole dating thing once you get married?

**Phoebe: **No, you're definitely not done with the whole dating "game" and for the record it's not a game Paige, that's a stupid assumption.

**Paige: **Sorry, a little touchy much?

**Phoebe: **Oh, sweetie I didn't mean to snipe at you like that. I don't know what's gotten into me.

**Paige: **It's okay honey; you're just a little stressed with your marriage, job and Pipers condition and all those demon hunts we're being sent to by the two future pains.

**Phoebe: **Thanks for understanding.

**Chris: **Two demons, how about that? Two?

**Phoebe: **No, Chris. And especially not until we figure out what's wrong with Piper, and more importantly Piper's powers.

**Paige: **I swear, I think Leo did something to her before he left.

**Phoebe: **You know what? I think it's about time we orb him down here and ask him.

**Charlie****: **I don't think that's possible.

**Phoebe: **Well, then make it possible. Look, even if he doesn't care about Piper as his wife, as an Elder he at the very least should care about what happened to her powers.

**Chris: **We can't.

**Paige: **Yeah, you can. You just go up there and tell him to get his butt down here.

**Chris: **That's not why we can't. Look, we didn't wanna tell you this because I didn't want to worry you two but... Leo's missing.

**Phoebe: **What?

**Paige: **Missing? How long?

**Charlie****: **Since the last time you saw him. Anyway, the Elders think he's been kidnapped.

**Phoebe: **By whom?

[Scene: A war zone. A helicopter flies past. Soldiers pull wounded men onto a jeep. It drives away. One soldier runs towards a burning jeep and gets shot multiple times. He falls to the ground. He lifts his head to see a portal open up in front of him. Mist walks out of the portal.]

**Soldier: **What the...

**Mist: **Shhh. It's alright. You don't have to be afraid. You're one of the chosen few. (The soldier dies and his spirit rises out of his body. The spirit stands up and looks at himself, confused.) Don't worry, I promise you'll understand soon enough.

(She removes the lid off a small bottle and the spirit is sucked into it. She puts the lid back on and steps back into the portal.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: P3. There are toddlers there playing with toys. Piper walks over to the bar with Darryl and Sheila following her.]

**Sheila: **You are amazing, Piper.

**Piper: **Sorry?

**Sheila: **I mean, seriously, I don't know how you do it. I mean, I could barely take care of myself when little Darryl was a baby, let alone run a day care.

**Piper: **Well, you know, nobody was using the club during the day anyway and I was running out of room at home with all of Wyatt's play dates.

**Sheila: **Well, I think it's great, really. I mean, especially with everything you're going through.

(Darryl and Sheila look at each other.)

**Piper: **What?

**Darryl: **Sheila's just been a little concerned about you lately. You know, with Leo and all.

**Sheila: **I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you. Do you ever even talk to him?

**Piper: **Oh, no, it's probably against the rules. But, you know, no use crying over spilt milk, and besides, you know, I've just got to push ahead for Wyatt. Well, better get these treats to the little ones. (She picks up a tray of snacks.) Um, is Darryl junior staying late?

**Darryl: **Yeah.

**Sheila: **Uh, yeah, yeah.

**Piper: **Super. (Piper walks over to the toddlers.) Hey, guys.

**Darryl: **I gotta get back to the station.

(Phoebe and Paige walk in.)

**Phoebe: **Hi, guys.

**Sheila: **Hey.

**Darryl: **Hi.

(Phoebe looks at Sheila.)

**Phoebe: **Whoa. What's the matter?

**Sheila: **Sorry?

**Phoebe: **Something's bothering you, I can tell.

**Paige: **Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **What? Oh, sorry.

**Darryl: **So, Piper's doing fine, huh?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but you don't think she is.

**Paige: **Don't mind her she's just being a little annoying. Um, would you excuse us for a second?

**Sheila: **Yeah, sure.

**Darryl: **Yeah.

**Sheila: **See you later.

(Darryl and Sheila leave.)

**Paige: **What is going on with you?

**Phoebe: **I don't know, it's weird. Lately I've just been feeling a lot of weird vibes; I don't know what it is.

**Paige: **Vibes? Check it out, I can really, really only deal with one whacked out sister at a time.

**Phoebe: **Huh, got it.

**Paige: **Piper? (They walk over to Piper.) Piper, you got a minute?

**Piper: **Uh, can't it wait?

**Phoebe: **No, actually, it can't. It's about Leo.

**Piper: **Oh, did he call?

**Paige: **Not exactly.

**Phoebe: **There's no easy way to break this to you so I'm just going to come out and say it. Leo's missing. We just found out that the Elders haven't heard from him since he left us to join them.

**Piper: **Wow.

**Phoebe: **So did he happen to say anything to you the last time you saw him that could potentially help?

**Piper: **No. All I remember him saying is that he was leaving to become an Elder and I wished him good luck.

**Phoebe: **That's it? That was your big goodbye?

**Piper: **Yeah, as far as I can remember. But I wouldn't worry about it too much, he'll turn up sooner or later. Excuse me.

(Piper turns back to the babies.)

**Paige: **So much for that shocking her back into reality, huh?

**Phoebe: **Unfortunately, I think only Leo can do that.

[Scene: An island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. A beautiful rainforest. Mist walks down a path into a clearing. Men are there training to fight. Some are making weapons. Mist walks past a Valkyrie Trainer.]

**Valkyrie Trainer: **Greetings Mist. (One of the men training flips in mid-air. He falls on his butt. The Valkyrie Trainer helps him up.) You under rotated. Now watch.

(She flips in mid-air and lands on her feet.)

[Cut to Mist. She is walking through the rainforest. Two other Valkyries, Freyja and Kara wander out of the shrubs. Freyja, the head Valkyrie, kisses Mist on each cheek.]

**Freyja: **You were gone a while, Mist. I was beginning to worry.

**Mist: **I wanted you to be pleased.

(Mist opens the small bottle a releases the soldiers' spirit.)

**Kara: **Cute. But can he fight?

**Mist: **Like no other.

**Freyja: **We'll see.

**Soldier: **Am I in heaven?

**Freyja: **Warrior heaven. Until I see how well you go against our champion, anyway.

(She blows on the soldier and he becomes corporeal.)

[Cut to a cave. A large cage is there. The soldier is thrown into it. A Valkyrie waves her hand and it locks. Six Valkyries including Freyja and Mist sit across the room, watching.]

**Soldier: **What do you want from me?

**Freyja: **We want you to fight.

(A man wearing leather armour, a metal helmet and wielding a sword and shield walks into the cage. He kicks up a shield and the soldier catches it. The two men fight. The man slashes the soldier across his stomach and he falls to the ground.)

**Freyja: **He fought well enough. Heal him, get him into training.

(They all stand up. One Valkyrie opens the cage and grabs the soldier.)

**Valkyrie: **Come.

**Man: **What about me?

(The man tears off his helmet. It's Leo.)

**Leo: **I don't belong here and you know it!

**Freyja: **No? You're an Elder aren't you? You have much to teach my warriors.

(Leo looks around at the cage.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Chris is looking out the window. Paige is scrying for Leo on three maps - a map of San Francisco, the world, and the solar system. Charlie is playing with Wyatt (Yeah, he trusts her). Phoebe walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Where exactly are you trying to find Leo? Jupiter?

**Paige: **Well, when an Elder gets kidnapped, they're probably not gonna just take him to Chinatown, right? I think everything is game, even the cosmos.

**Phoebe: **Still, I don't see how the crystal's gonna find him. Especially not without something of his to focus it better.

(Paige picks up one of Leo's shirts.)

**Paige: **I've got one of his plaid shirts.

**Phoebe: **I was thinking something a little more special than that.

**Paige: **Leo loved those shirts. His entire closet's full of them.

(Phoebe suddenly turns to Chris.)

**Phoebe: **What's your problem?

(He looks around.)

**Chris: **Huh?

**Phoebe: **You're nervous, I can feel it.

**Paige: **Hm, watch your vibes.

(Phoebe walks over to Chris.)

**Chris: **I just think you guys should be focusing on helping Piper, not Leo.

**Phoebe: **Ha, I was right.

**Paige: **Hey, finding Leo could help us with Piper.

(Charlie puts Wyatt down in his playpen, which he doesn't like, but he doesn't cry. She turns to Phoebe)

**Charlie****: **Well, then you better find another way because you are not gonna find him. (There's silence.) I mean, you haven't found him yet have you? I'm telling you, you've just got to leave it up to the Elders, alright? Just let it go.

**Paige: **Let it go? He's Wyatt's father.

**Phoebe: **And our brother-in-law.

**Chris: **Ex-brother-in-law. Look, we're just trying to get you two to focus on your sister here. That's all. Because with her powers messed up, you guys are all at risk.

**Paige: **He's right.

**Phoebe: **I know. But if Leo did do something to block Piper's pain, how do we unblock it without him?

(Paige gets an idea.)

**Paige: **A magical laxative.

**Charlie****: **Okay, eww.

**Paige: **But think about it. If we can write a spell to help her remember her pain, I don't know, it could even help us find Leo. (Phoebe picks up her purse and gets her coat.) Where are you going? Spells-R-Us?

**Phoebe: **No, I'm going to Cole; I have to tell him I can't make it to our lunch date.

**Paige: **Why don't you just call him?

**Phoebe: **Because I miss him and I want to see him. (Turns to Charlie) Can you throw one of those teleportation potions at me?

**Charlie: **No but you can have one. (Gives her the red vial)

**Phoebe:** Okay thanks. (Looks at the vial, confused) Okay, how does it work? Do I drink it or..?

**Charlie: **No. you think of the place you want to go and then you throw the vial at you feet and puff, you're gone.

**Phoebe: **Okay thanks. By the way, you have to add that recipe to the book, it will definitely come in handy later on, especially if we don't have Paige or you (looking at Paige) can't orb.

**Charlie: **I might just do that.

**Paige: **That's a good idea. She'll do that later, now go.

**Phoebe: **Okay I'm going. (She closes her eyes, thinks of Cole's law firm and throws the vial by her feet and vanishes in a puff of smoke)

[Scene: Alley behind Cole's law firm, Jackman, Carter and Klein. Phoebe appears behind a dumpster, she steps out]

**Phoebe: **I made it. (She smiles to herself and walks into the building.)

(Phoebe walks in to the elevator and pushes the button to Cole's office floor. She walks up to the front desk, and is greeted by Cole's secretary, she smiles up at Phoebe)

**Secretary: **Mrs. Turner, hey.

**Phoebe: **Hi Laura, didn't we talk about this? It's Phoebe; Mrs Turner makes me sound old.

**Laura: **Sorry Mrs… (Stops herself) Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Much better. Now is my husband available?

**Laura: **I don't know, let me find out. (She picks up the phone and presses a button)

**Cole's voice: **Yes Laura, what is it?

**Laura:** Your wife is here sir. She wanted to know if you were available.

**Cole's voice: **yes of course. Send her in.

**Laura: **Yes sir, will do. (She puts the phone back to its place)

**Laura: **You can go in now.

**Phoebe: **Thank you Laura.

**Laura: **No problem.

(They smile to each other and Phoebe walks into the office)

[Cut to Cole's office. He is sitting in his chair, looking at some papers when he hears the door open, he looks up and sees his wife smiling and he smiles back] 

**Phoebe: **Hi baby. How are you?

**Cole: **I'm fine baby, how about you?

**Phoebe: **Just peachy, so listen I have to talk to you.

**Cole: **I have to talk to you too. I'm sorry I can't make it to our date. I'm sorry. It's just that I have a lot of paperwork.

**Phoebe: **It's okay, I actually came here to do the same, I have a lot of Charmed work to do.

**Cole: **Oh, is it serious? Do I need to come home?

**Phoebe: **No, it's okay honey, we've got it under control.

**Cole: **(Looks at her suspiciously) Okay, I can honestly say I'm not convinced.

(She walks over to him and sits in his lap)

**Phoebe: **Okay, I didn't want to worry you but Chris and Charlie just told us that Leo is missing.

**Cole: **What? Are you kidding me?

**Phoebe: **I wish I was babe, and we also think he might have something to do with Piper going all "Mary Poppins"

**Cole: **Are you sure you don't want me to come home?

**Phoebe: **Positive. Okay, I gotta go, just came to see you and reject you to your face (winks at him). Love you.

**Cole: **Love you to.

(She kisses him and leaves)

[cut to the front desk, Laura hears the door open and looks up]

**Phoebe: **Bye Laura, I'll see you later.

**Laura: **Bye Mrs… (Phoebe looks at her) Phoebe.

(She smiles and walks out of the building)

[Cut to Phoebe standing outside the law firm, she is going through her purse.]

**Phoebe: **Damn it, I don't think Charlie gave me another one of those teleportation potions. Oh well, I guess I'll have to walk, might as well walk by the ocean.

(She starts to walk and is soon walking by the ocean)

[Scene: On the beach. KQSF Beach Bash. A man is cooking sausages on a barbeque. He places a sausage on Chad's hot dog bun.]

**Cook: **Here you go, Chad.

**Chad: **Thanks, Billy.

(Phoebe sees Chad walks up to him.)

**Phoebe: **Hey Chad, how's it going?

**Chad: **Phoebe, what are you doing here?

**Phoebe: **I just finished visiting my husband at work and decided to take a walk on the beach.

**Chad: **Hmm, sounds great, so what can I help you with.

**Phoebe: **Not much, just saw you and wanted to see how you were doing.

**Chad: **I'm good, haven't changed much since you saw me about an hour ago.

(Phoebe gets a vibe.)

**Phoebe: **Are you angry at me or something?

**Chad: **What?

**Phoebe: **Because you weren't angry with me when you asked me out.

**Chad: **Hold on, you asked me out, remember?

**Phoebe: **Oh, wait, are you saying that you didn't want me though? Because I know you did, I felt it.

**Chad: **Whoa, wait a minute.

(Phoebe gets another vibe.)

**Phoebe:****You were pissed off; when I told you I was married**.

**Chad: ****You know **I gotta go.

**Phoebe: **Wait, are you telling me that, because I made a little joke about you asking me out you're mad at me? (A little girl falls off her bike near by and scraps her knee. She starts to cry. Her mother tries to calm her.) Because that just hurts. It hurts so much.

**Little Girl: **It hurts so much, mummy!

**Chad: **Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?

**Phoebe: **No I don't! (She calms down.) Actually, yeah, I do.

**Little Girl: **It hurts so much, mummy!

(Phoebe looks at the little girl and realises something.)

**Phoebe: **I have to go, nice seeing you again.

(She rushes of)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige is on the phone. The bulldog starts humping her leg.]

**Paige: **Sir, what does it matter when I bring the dogs home? Their owners aren't there, that's why I got the job in the first place. (to the bulldog) Why don't you go hump a dog? Did you ever think of that? (On the phone) No, not you, sir. (The other dogs tear up the attic, pulling things apart and jumping on tables.) Look, you know, when I came to the agency, I really went with the idea that I would be helping, you know, people, not animals. And what I really mean to say is that it's, sir, it is time for me to strike out on my own. Yeah, I'll have the dogs back in an hour.

(She hangs up.)

**Chris: **(from downstairs) Piper's home!

**Paige: **Coming!

[Cut to downstairs. Charlie comes walking out of the kitchen; Chris is carrying a baby in a bassinet. Paige comes down the stairs.]

**Charlie****: **Hey, who's that?

**Chris: **Ask her.

(Chris walks into the conservatory. Piper walks into the hallway.)

**Piper: **Hi, how's it going?

**Paige: **How's it going? Uh, what are you doing? (Piper picks up another baby in a bassinet.) Whose babies are these?

**Piper: **Well, their mummies couldn't pick them up in time so I offered to bring them home for a while.

**Paige: **Oh, you did? Um, what about, you know, Leo?

**Piper: **I don't know, what about him? (They walk into the conservatory where Wyatt and the other baby is in a playpen.) Look, Wyatt, look who's here. Another friend for you to play with.

(Chris notices Paige holding onto a piece of paper.)

**Chris: **Is that the memory spell?

**Paige: **Yeah.

(Piper puts the second baby in the playpen.)

**Piper: **And she can stay as long as she likes.

**Chris: **Cast it.

**Charlie: **Wait, are you sure? I mean she's not the best at spells. That's more Phoebe's scene.

**Paige: **Hey, that's not true. I've had a couple of successful spells.

**Chris: **Paige's is right, and I have more then enough confidence in her to let her cast the spell.

**Paige: **Thanks.

**Charlie: **Fine, but I will be ready with my usual "told you so".

(She smiles at Chris and he signals for Paige to go on)

**Paige: **"Powers and emotions tide, a witch's heart is where it hides, help her through her agony, bless her with her memory." (A white mist rises out of Piper. She stands up.) Piper? Are you okay?

(She turns around.)

**Piper: **I'm sorry, do I know you?

(Paige laughs.)

**Paige: **Very funny.

(Piper looks at Wyatt.)

**Piper: **Aww, cute. Yours?

**Paige: **No, yours.

**Piper: **Mine? What do you mean? Wait, who am I? What am I doing here?

**Chris: **Great, Paige, you didn't restore her memory, you erased it.

**Charlie: **And this is where I insert the "I told you so". You can't mess with a memory spell, you know that better then anyone Chris.

**Chris: **(He looks at Charlie with an annoyed look) I hate it when you're right.

**Charlie: **Really? I usually love it. (She smiles at Chris, he puts out his tongue) Real mature. Now we have to find out what went wrong with the spell. (They turn to Paige)

**Paige: **That's impossible, it's a good spell, I know it. Unless it interacted badly with Leo's magic.

(A fly buzzes around Piper and she waves her arm around. She accidentally blows up a potted plant. She gasps and the babies cry.)

**Piper: **What happened? How did that happen?

**Paige: **Uh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay.

**Charlie****: **Just don't point at anything, okay? Keep your hands down. Like this (Puts her hands down to her sides), okay?

**Piper: **Can somebody please tell me what's going on.

**Paige: **We're gonna tell you that, just as soon as we know ourselves. (Paige takes Piper into the living room.) Okay, you come in here and you have a seat and, uh, take a load off. And, um, keep those arms down. (She walks back into the conservatory.) Oh my goodness. Okay, don't freak out because magic got us into this and magic will get us out. (Wyatt cries loudly. Paige looks over at him. Suddenly, the baby's pacifier orbs out of her mouth and orbs into Wyatt's mouth.) Did you see that?

**Chris: **See what?

**Paige: **Wyatt. He orbed his pacifier.

**Charlie****: **What?

**Paige: **I think I know how to find Leo.

**Chris: **Leo? Will you please forget about Leo.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper is there. Phoebe rushes in all excited. Piper jumps up.]

**Phoebe: **Piper! Hi! You're never gonna believe this. I think I have a new power. It would certainly explain a lot of my weird behaviour lately like how I knew Chad wanted to date me, why my advice has been so amazingly accurate. I know, this is huge, right? Huge. So what's my new power you ask? Well, I'll tell you. Um, do you remember that empath we helped a couple of years ago? That guy that could feel what other people were feeling?

(Chris walks in.)

**Chris: **Uh, Phoebe...

**Phoebe: **Just a sec. I think that's what I am now. An empath. I am an empath. That's my new power. Or at least an advancement of my premonition power, I don't know.

**Chris: **Neither does she, I'm afraid. No that is, anything. Paige erased her memory.

**Piper: **Can you blow things up to?

(Phoebe laughs.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, boy. Paige! (She and Chris go into the conservatory where Paige is holding onto Wyatt while scrying and Charlie is standing back, looking curious.) What did you do to our sister? Oh, you poor dear. You feel awful about it, don't you? I'm so sorry.

**Paige: **Thanks, I think.

**Charlie****: **That's it? That's all the ass kicking you're gonna deal out? You're supposed to be sisters.

**Phoebe: **She's clearly devastated about this.

**Chris: **But you can't let her off the hook. You need enough guilt to get her to fix it.

**Charlie: **If it had been my sister I would let her have it.

(The sisters looked curios and shocked at Charlie, had she just told them something about her future? The sisters were just about to ask her what she meant when, the crystal dropped and pointed to the Indian Ocean on the map.)

**Paige: **I think I just fixed it. I think we just found Leo.

**Phoebe: **We?

(Paige stands up.)

**Paige: **Yep, Wyatt and me. I mean, nothing's more important to Leo than him, right? (She puts Wyatt back in the playpen.) There you go, big boy. Let's go.

**Chris: **Go? Go where? It's pointing to the middle of the Indian Ocean.

**Paige: **There must be something there, I trust Wyatt.

**Chris: **No, this is crazy.

**Phoebe: **Chris, she's feeling really strongly about this. (Phoebe stands beside Paige and Paige puts her arm around her.) I have a new power. I'll explain on the way.

**Paige: **(to Chris and Charlie) oh, hey, can you take the dogs back for me? The addresses are in the book.

**Chris: **No, there's no way. (Paige orbs out with Phoebe. Chris kicks one of Wyatt's toys across the room. Wyatt's force field appears around himself.) If anyone should be protecting themselves, it's me from you.

**Charlie: **Take it easy Chrissie, if we wanna succeed we need his trust as well and you won't get it by scaring him.

**Chris: **I won't get it? How about you? You need his trust to.

**Charlie: **I know and I already got it.

**Chris: **Oh really?

**Charlie: **Yep. (She goes to the playpen and looks down at Wyatt, Wyatt recognizes someone he trusts puts up his arms indicating he wants to be picked up, she picks him up and smiles at him and then looks at Chris) See, trust.

**Chris: **Figures he would trust you, he always loved you.

(Piper walks in and looks at a cabinet. She sees her and Leo's wedding photo.)

[Cut to an island in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Phoebe and Paige are walking down a path in the rainforest.]

**Paige: **It's so beautiful here, it's like paradise. But why isn't it on the map?

**Phoebe: **They obviously don't want anyone to know it exists. It's like the island has some sort of magical camouflage or something.

**Paige: **That's a hell of a lot of magic.

**Male Voice: **Over there.

(Phoebe and Paige hide in the bushes. Three men run down the path, past where Phoebe and Paige are hidden. Once gone, Phoebe and Paige come out of the bushes.)

**Paige: **That was close; I hope they're not looking for us. (Phoebe gets a vibe and pushes Paige on the ground. She rolls on top of Paige and pushes her elbow on Paige's throat.) Are you out of your mind? (Phoebe gets out of her vibe and helps Paige stand up. Paige coughs.) I know you're upset about the memory spell, but this is ridiculous.

**Phoebe:** I'm so sorry. I must have tapped into what they were feeling.

**Paige:** Okay, well let them kill me, not you. Let's go look for Leo.

[Cut to the cave. Phoebe and Paige walk in and look around.]

**Paige: **Anything?

(Leo races into the cage.)

**Leo: **Phoebe, Paige.

**Phoebe: **Leo! Oh my god.

**Paige: **I can't believe it.

**Leo: **I can't tell you how good it is to see you guys. Hey, you cut your hair.

**Phoebe: **(happily) yeah, yeah, you like it?

**Paige: **Hello, people.

**Phoebe: **Oh.

**Paige: **What are you doing in here anyway?

**Leo: **Somebody put me here, that's what. (Two Valkyries run in.) Watch out!

(The girls turn around and the Valkyries fling them across the room with their telekinetic powers. The Valkyries run over to them and they start fighting. The Valkyries hold Paige and Phoebe up against the wall by their necks. Leo grabs two swords and throws them at the Valkyries, stabbing them in the back. They fall to the ground.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, oh, thank you.

(They go back over to Leo.)

**Paige: **Wow, Leo, I didn't know you had it in you.

**Leo: **I've changed. You need to get out of here before the other Valkyries find you. If you orbed in here, they've already been alerted, believe me.

**Phoebe: **Valkyries? Who are they and what do they want with you?

**Leo: **You can't orb out from here, it's protected. (They hear voices.) You need to get out of here now. Go, run!

**Phoebe: **We'll be back.

(Phoebe and Paige run out of the cage and orb out. The Valkyries run in and see the two other Valkyries dead. They look at Leo.)

**Leo: **I told you, I don't belong here.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Phoebe, Paige, Chris and the bulldog are there. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows Charlie comes down stairs.]

**Chris: **You could have been killed, you know that? Huh? What were you thinking?

**Paige: **We were thinking of finding Leo, which we actually did if that matters to you.

**Phoebe: **What was up with that skirt he was wearing?

**Paige: **At least the skirt wasn't plaid.

(Phoebe laughs and Charlie giggles.)

**Chris: **I don't believe this. It's like neither of you guys are taking this very seriously. (The bulldog barks at Chris.) Hey, do you mind?

**Paige: **Well, I can't help it if he doesn't like you. Hey, you were supposed to take him back home anyway.

**Chris: **I tried but the owners weren't there. Besides, the dog, he's not my job, he's yours.

**Paige: **I know, don't remind me. (The dog growls.) Hey, Oscar, lay down.

(Oscar walks over and lays down beside Paige.)

**Phoebe: **Aw, look, Paige, I think he likes you.

**Paige: **Yeah, great, don't tell me you can read his feelings now too.

**Phoebe: **No, but if I start licking your toes, run. Where's Piper?

**Charlie****: **I put her in her room hoping that it might jog her memory. Since nobody else seems to be trying to.

(Paige finds the Valkyries in the Book of Shadows.)

**Paige: **Here it is. "Valkyries. A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout the battle grounds for dying warriors."

**Phoebe: **"Then take their souls to Valhalla where they prepare them for the final world battle."

**Paige: **Valkyries, huh?

**Phoebe: **Does that mean they're good?

**Paige: **How can they be good if they've got Leo?

**Phoebe: **And how did they even get Leo? He's not a dying warrior, he's an Elder.

**Chris: **Look, why don't you guys concentrate on helping Piper and I'm gonna go fill in the Elders and see what they wanna do.

**Phoebe: **But Chris, we don't have time for that. We have to go back for Leo now.

**Chris: **Why? It doesn't sound like he's in any sort of trouble.

**Paige: **He's only stuck in a cage.

**Phoebe: **They tried to kill us when we tried to save him.

**Chris: **My point exactly. It's too dangerous, you're not going back.

**Phoebe: **Wait, let me get this straight. Are you telling me that you'd rather just let Leo rot there? Is that what you're saying?

**Chris: **No, but...

**Paige: **He needs our help.

**Phoebe: **Not to mention, he may be the only way we have to save Piper.

(Chris sighs and Charlie steps in, saving her cousin.)

**Charlie****: **You can't orb into Valhalla undetected. The only way to get there safely is with a Valkyries pendant. But that still won't get you close enough to Leo. He's too well guarded now.

**Paige: **How do you know all this?

**Chris: **We've crossed paths with Valkyries before. In the future. Anyway, we can get you the pendants but the only way to get close to Leo is by proving to the Valkyries you're one of them.

**Phoebe: **How are we supposed to do that?

**Charlie****: **Easy. Just arrive with a warrior's soul.

**Paige: **Oh! Easy.

**Phoebe: **Where are we supposed to find a warrior's soul?

**Chris: **Beats me.

(Chris grabs Charlie and orbs out.)

[Scene: Sewer. A cop is shot. He falls to the ground. The shooter runs out. A portal opens and a Valkyrie walks out of it.]

**Leysa: **It's alright; you don't have to be afraid. You're a brave warrior. I'll take care of you.

(Chris and Charlie orb in.)

**Chris: **I don't think so, Leysa. Not this time.

**Leysa: **What are you doing here?

**Charlie****: **Our plans have changed unfortunately. The witches, they found Leo sooner than we would have liked.

**Leysa: **That's not my problem. We kept our end of the deal.

**Chris: **We know. And we're forever grateful. But we can't risk them finding out what we're up to. I'm truly sorry. (He looks at Charlie who nods and tightens her fist and Leysa gasps. She grabs her chest and falls to the floor. Chris walks over to her and takes her necklace.) Forgive me. (Leysa vanishes. Chris kneels beside the wounded cop. He lifts his arm and hesitates. He takes the cop's radio.) Officer down. Eighth avenue sewer, we need an ambulance.

(He goes to Charlie and they both look sad. Charlie hugs him and he returns the favour; there is a little tear in both of their eyes which fall at the same time. Chris orbs them out)

[Scene: Alley. Darryl leads a criminal out of a building into the alley.]

**Criminal: **You ain't got nothin' on me.

**Darryl: **Shut up. (He take him over to the car.) Get in there. (Phoebe and Paige orb in near by and waves him over.) Wait here.

**Criminal: **Yeah, like I'm going anywhere.

(Darryl shuts the door and goes over to the girls.)

**Darryl: **Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?

(He leads them further down the alley.)

**Phoebe: **Darryl, we need your help.

**Darryl: **Does this have anything to do with you asking Sheila to watch Wyatt? She just called.

**Phoebe: **Yes, actually. But we don't have a lot of time. It's about Leo.

**Darryl: **You found him?

**Paige: **Actually, yeah, we did.

**Phoebe: **And we need your help to save him.

**Darryl: **Sure, you know that, just ask, anything.

**Phoebe: **Great! We just need to borrow your soul for a couple of hours.

**Paige: **Yeah, we'll get it right back.

**Phoebe: **It's perfectly safe, really. You're body will just slip into a coma and as long as we get your soul back in time...

**Paige: **Which we will.

**Phoebe: **You'll be fine. Just a little headache, that's all. What do you say?

(Silence.)

**Darryl: **You're serious, aren't you?

**Phoebe: **Please, Darryl, it's the only way we can save Leo.

**Darryl: **No! I ain't doing it.

**Phoebe: **Darryl, please.

**Darryl: **No, absolutely not! Listen, I love Leo like a brother but you know, there's a limit to what you ask me to do.

(He turns and walks off mumbling to himself. Paige throws a potion at him and his body drops to the ground, leaving just his soul walking along.)

**Paige: **Uh, Darryl?

**Darryl: **What?

(He turns around. Paige points to his body on the ground.)

**Darryl: **Oh. That's just great.

(Phoebe opens a small bottle and his soul gets sucked into it. She puts on the lid.)

**Phoebe: **I hope this works.

[Cut to the manor. Living room. Piper, Charlie and Chris are there. ]

**Chris: **Just remember everything I told you and you'll be fine, okay?

(He places the Valkyrie's necklace around Piper's neck and it glows. She turns into a Valkyrie herself and is now wearing a leather skirt and sleeveless top. Phoebe and Paige orb in.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, we got the... Oh my god, what did you do to Piper?

**Charlie****: **Turned her into a Valkyrie. And convinced her she's one too. Actually, it wasn't that hard really, considering the fact that her mind is basically blank.

**Paige: **But why?

**Chris: **Because you might need the power of three to get Leo out of Valhalla and this is the only way you'll get her in Valhalla.

**Phoebe: **Well, if Piper ever gets her memory back, she's gonna kill you.

**Chris: **Why?

**Phoebe: **Because she hates wearing those costumes as much as we do.

**Paige: **Mm-hmm.

**Charlie****: **Yeah, well, in that case, you're gonna kill us too.

(They both hold out one more Valkyrie necklaces each. Paige's eyes widen. Cole walks in at this time)

**Cole: **Honey I'm home!

**Phoebe: **Living room!

**Cole: **(He walks in and sees Piper in her Valkyrie outfit) what's going on? And why is Piper dressed like a Valkyrie?

**Phoebe: **It's nothing, she just… wait, you know about Valkyries?

**Cole: **Well honey, I have been around for more then a century, I've met them once or twice. (He smiles at her)

**Paige: **Okay people focus; we have more important things to do. Like save Leo and get Piper back to normal.

**Phoebe: **Fine, (to Cole) we'll talk when I get home.

(Chris and Charlie were silent during the whole scene and just waited, when they turned to them they put out the pendants. The sisters took them and put them on, they glowed a yellowish glow and their clothes changed from normal to leather skirts and a top like Piper's. Cole whistles and Phoebe turns and smiles)

[Cut to Valhalla. Rainforest path. A portal opens and Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk out all wearing Valkyrie outfits.]

[Cut to the cave. The Valkyries are there. Two pull out a warrior from the cage. Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in.]

**Kara: **Can I help you?

**Phoebe: **We've brought you a warrior.

**Kara: **Warrior?

**Phoebe: **Is there a problem?

**Freyja: **How come I don't recognise you?

(Piper steps forward.)

**Piper: **Perhaps you'll recognise this. A warrior's spirit worthy of Valhalla.

(She opens the bottle and Darryl's spirit escapes from it.)

**Freyja: **Well done.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Valhalla. Cave. Darryl, now corporeal, is thrown into the cage, along with a shield and sword. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sitting near by. A man offers them some fruit but Phoebe shakes her head.]

**Paige: **Not a bad afterlife if you ask me.

(Darryl looks at the girls.)

**Phoebe: **You're doing great, honey.

(Leo walks into the cage with the helmet on. He sees Darryl and looks at the girls. Paige waves.)

**Paige: **Okay, I know how we're gonna save Leo but how are we gonna save Morris?

**Phoebe: **I have know idea, that's why they call it winging it.

**Piper: **What are you two talking about?

**Phoebe: **Nothing.

(Leo and Darryl walk around the cage.)

**Freyja: **What are you waiting for? Attack!

(Darryl attacks Leo and knocks off his helmet.)

**Piper: **Leo?

**Paige: **What are we gonna do?

**Phoebe: **It's Piper. Her pain is back, do something.

**Paige: **Uh, kill him!

(Leo kicks Darryl and he falls flat on his back. Leo jumps on him and they roll around the floor.)

**Leo: **Take the fall.

**Darryl: **What fall?

(Leo head butts Darryl.)

**Leo: **Stay down. (Leo stands up and raises his arms.) Yeah!

(The Valkyries are disappointed.)

**Piper: **What is he doing here? What are we doing here?

**Paige: **Piper, shh!

(Phoebe feels her pain.)

**Phoebe: **Ow. Do something.

(Paige stands up.)

**Paige: **We just wanted to apologise for sending you such a weak warrior. We can get rid of him for you.

**Mist: **Get rid of him?

**Paige: **Yeah. You know, like send his spirit onto the hereafter or something.

**Freyja: **Very well.

(The Valkyries go their separate ways. Piper goes up to the cage.)

**Piper: **You left me, didn't you?

**Phoebe: **Potion, potion. (Paige throws a potion at the door and it opens.) We gotta get out of here.

(Leo helps Darryl up.)

[Cut to outside the cave. Leo and Darryl run outside.]

**Leo: **It's clear!

(Phoebe, Piper and Paige walk outside. Phoebe doesn't look so good.)

**Paige: **I'll open the portal.

**Phoebe: **Uh!

(Phoebe grabs her chest.)

**Paige: **Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **It's Piper. Her heart is breaking.

**Leo: **Piper...

**Piper: **Don't. Stay away from me.

**Leo: **I promise I will explain everything when we get home but right now we need to go.

**Piper: **Home? We don't have a home. You left us.

**Phoebe: **Leo, talk to her!

**Leo: **I didn't have a choice. I became an Elder, it's not something that I wanted, it's something that just happened.

**Piper: **Yes, see I know all of this. Why didn't I remember it?

**Leo: **Because I used my powers so you wouldn't have to. Your anger almost destroyed a city, and then your pain almost destroyed you. I wanted to help you so you wouldn't have to deal with it all at once.

**Piper: **So you took my feelings away?

**Leo: **No, never. I was gonna reverse the spell slowly so you could feel a little more every day but then somebody did this to me, somebody put me here so I couldn't. I'm sorry.

**Darryl: **Look, I don't wanna rush you two, but we have to go.

**Paige: **I have to second that.

(Piper shakes her head and looks at Phoebe. The empath inside Phoebe kicks in.)

**Phoebe: **You bastard. How dare you do this to me? To our son?

**Paige: **Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **We had a life together, a family and you destroyed it, you destroyed me. You left me alone to raise our son by myself. How could you do this? How could you do this! (She yelled it so loudly that the camp near by hears.) How could you! (Phoebe punches Leo in the face twice. She suddenly stops before she can hit him a third time. She looks at Piper.) I don't feel Piper anymore.

(They hear voices in the distance.)

**Paige: **We have to go.

(Paige touches her necklace and the portal opens.)

**Phoebe: **Come on, Piper, we've gotta go.

**Piper: **Go? Go where?

**Paige: **Home, hurry.

(The warriors run down the path.)

**Phoebe: **We gotta leave her. Come on.

(Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Darryl run into the portal leaving Piper behind. Three warriors run in after them and into the portal. The portal closes. Freyja, Mist and Valkyrie #2 run down the path. They see Piper standing there.)

**To be continued...**


	5. Valhalley Of The Dolls Part 2

[Scene: Alley. The criminal Darryl put in his car is still there. He is so angry from waiting so long that he is trying to kick down the bars between the front and back seats. A portal opens up near by and Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Darryl walk out of it.]

**Phoebe: **Be careful, Darryl's body.

**Darryl: **Thank you. Is he... I mean, am I still alive?

**Phoebe: **Barely.

**Darryl: **Barely?

**Leo: **We've gotta go back and get Piper.

**Phoebe: **How? By force? She won't come, she's withdrawn.

**Paige: **Plus we can't go back now.

**Leo: **But we can't just leave her there.

**Phoebe: **Leo, they're not gonna hurt her. They need her to get to us.

**Darryl: **Listen, about my body...

**Paige: **Oh, I'm sorry, you can just step right back in.

**Darryl: **That's it? Even though I'm still solid.

**Paige: **You're still a spirit, trust me.

**Phoebe: **Okay, we gotta go figure out what to do. Thanks again.

(Phoebe, Paige and Leo orb out.)

**Darryl: **Don't mention it. (Darryl walks over to his body and crouches down above it. His spirit is sucked back into his body. He jumps up. A portal opens up in front of him and three warriors walk out.) Great. That's just great.

(The warriors throw Darryl across the alley and he lands hard on his car.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe, Paige and Leo orb in. Chris and Charlie walk into the room.]

**Chris: **Geez, it's about time, I was starting to get wor... Where's Piper?

**Leo: **You son of a bitch! (Leo punches Chris in the face and pushes him against the wall.) Why'd you do it?

**Chris: **Do what?

(Leo throws him across the room.)

**Charlie****: **Leo, stop it!

(Chris starts to orb out but Leo grabs him and throws him across the room, hitting a cabinet.)

**Phoebe: **Leo, enough! This hostility is killing me.

**Paige: **What is wrong with you? You been playing Gladiator too long?

**Leo: **You didn't tell them did you?

**Phoebe: **Tell us what?

**Leo: **That he was the last one to see me. Right afterwards I was mysteriously trapped in Valhalla.

**Charlie: **Uhm, I was there to you know, it could just as easily be me. (everyone looks at her as if she's crazy) not that it was, I'm just saying that you shouldn't blame Chris.

**Chris: **Exactly, are you making me responsible? Is that what you're saying?

**Paige: **Okay, why would Chris do that? (Charlie clears her throat) why would any of them do that?

**Leo: **Why else? To get rid of me.

**Paige: **That doesn't make sense.

**Leo: **Doesn't it? They manipulated things so I could become an Elder. Forced me out of the house, didn't they?

**Chris: **So you could save the world.

**Phoebe: **Alright, Leo, I know how upset you are. And by know, I mean I literally know. But you're way off base here. Chris has been the model Whitelighter since you've been gone. He's done nothing but good and Charlie has accompanied us in all our vanquishes, without her we might have been killed a couple of times.

**Paige: **He's sent us after so many demons, if anything, he's been too good.

**Phoebe: **He's the reason we were able to save you.

**Chris: **You're welcome.

(Cole walks down stairs)

**Cole: **Could you guys please keep it down I had just gone to sleep and… (He notices Leo) Leo your back!

**Leo: **Yeah, the girls saved me.

**Cole: **It's good to have you back, to many woman in the house.

**Paige, Phoebe and Charlie: **Hey!

**Leo: ****(Laughs) it's good to be back. (Leo thinks for a second) **Where'd you get the pendants?

**Phoebe: **Leo!

**Leo: **Alright. Alright. I'll let it go for now. So where's Wyatt? Can I see him?

**Cole****: **No, you can't, he's staying with Sheila until we can figure out how to rescue Piper.

**Phoebe: **Which is gonna be hard because she doesn't want to be saved.

**Paige: **Well, if we're gonna save her, it's gonna have to be as witches, not as Valkyries. (They pull off their Valkyrie necklaces and they return to their normal selves.) Book of Shadows?

**Phoebe: **Got it.

(They head for the attic.)

[Scene: Valhalla. Cave. Piper, Freyja, Mist and Kara are there. Piper is sitting on a chair. Mist is standing beside her waving her arm in front of Piper's face.]

**Freyja: **Well?

**Mist: **She's Valkyrie. It's not pure. Deep inside I sense...

**Kara: **Witch?

**Mist: **Yes.

**Kara: **I told you, she came with the other witches; she has to be one too.

**Mist: **But it's very faint, I can barely read it.

**Kara: **Still, she helped them escape, didn't she?

**Mist: **Yes, but she didn't escape with them.

**Kara: **Maybe they left her behind.

**Mist: **Why would they do that?

**Kara: **Because they would've been caught if they hadn't.

**Freyja: **Either way she'll be a value to us. She wouldn't be the first witch to convert. And if she has, then we've gained a powerful sister. But if it is just a spell and she's not truly one of us, then we'll use her to lead us to the other two. After all, we can't have anybody knowing where to find us and risking what we do, now can we?

**Kara: **What about the warriors who followed them? Aren't you concerned about them being exposed?

**Freyja: **They're well trained. They'll know how to avoid it. Besides, hopefully they'll find the witches and take care of the problem for us. What do you think about that?

(Piper stands up.)

**Piper: **I think that if they don't, we will.

[Scene: Street. Outside a Warehouse. It's dark. The three warriors are there and have just killed several innocent men.]

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, Charlie and Chris are there. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

**Chris: **I don't understand. Why don't we just storm the place and find her? It's not like we don't know where she is.

**Leo: **Because they'll be expecting you, that's why. It'll be suicide.

**Chris: **We got you out safely, didn't we?

**Leo: **But it cost us Piper.

**Phoebe: **Okay, you guys, would you knock it off. I'm still reeling from Piper's emotions, I don't need this. (Cole is sitting right next to him, rubbing her arms, trying to comfort her. She smiles at him and gives him a kiss)

**Chris: **Sorry.

**Charlie****: ****(Smiles at Cole and Phoebe, then turns to Paige) **So how's it going?

**Paige: **I am almost done. Um, I don't mean to burden you with my emotions but I don't quite see how reversing the memory spell's gonna help.

**Phoebe: **Piper needs to believe she's a Valkyrie because it's too painful for her to be herself, way too painful, believe me. I almost passed out back there.

**Charlie****: **Well I don't see the problem then, believing she's a Valkyrie is the perfect option. To serve the greater good they're always in control. And they don't have to deal with pain or loss.

**Phoebe: **Well, that's why we have to make Piper believe she's Piper again. Because if we don't get her back mentally, it won't matter if we get her back physically.

**Paige: **Okay, but Piper wasn't exactly back before the spell either.

**Leo: **What do you mean?

**Paige: **Well, that little magical whammy you performed on her kind of, um, backfired.

**Phoebe: **Yeah. You see, after you left, Piper was really...

**Paige: **Chipper. Yeah. Incessantly, increasingly, annoyingly chipper.

**Phoebe: **What she said.

**Leo: **I was supposed to make her feel less pain, I guess with me not around to pull it back a little bit, she got happier and happier.

**Charlie****: **Uh, no, psychotically chipper.

(Chris claps.)

**Chris: **Way to go.

**Charlie****: **Chrissie.

**Chris: **What?

**Phoebe: **Oh, I swear my new power is going to drive me crazy.

**Cole****: **You'll get the handle of it, just be patient.

**Phoebe: **Are you sure? Because I remember Prue almost being destroyed that time she was an empath.

**Leo: **Well, she wasn't supposed to become one, you are. Maybe all this with Piper has made it happen a little sooner but you can handle it, I know you can.

**Phoebe: **I just wish I knew how to turn it on and off. I feel like I'm at the mercy of everyone else's feelings and it sucks.

**Paige: **Bright side? Brightside, at least you got a new active power, I mean you've bitching about not getting a power upgrade and now you have one.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but I thought it might have been a really active power, like pyrokinesis or something?

**Paige: **As if any of us would a cool power like that. (Phoebe laughs.) Uh, I think the spell's finished. (The doorbell rings. Oscar barks and runs in.) Oh, great.

**Leo: **You got a dog?

**Charlie****: **No, she got a career and I don't think that spell will work.

**Paige: **Uh, that's second time you're insulting my spell writing, besides what do you know?

**Charlie: **Oh, I know plenty, enough to know that, that spell will fail and you will be on your ass.

(Leo looks to Chris)

**Chris: **Sore subject, don't ask.

(Oscar barks again.)

**Paige: **Alright, I'm coming.

(Phoebe and Paige go downstairs.)

[Cut to the foyer. Phoebe and Paige open the door. Darryl is standing there with cuts and bruises on his face.]

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, Darryl, what happened?

**Darryl: **I think I just got attacked by Attila the Hun.

[Scene: Valhalla. Piper, Freyja and Mist are sitting in front of a beautiful waterfall. Kara comes rushing over.]

**Kara: **Freyja, I need to speak with you. (They stand up.) In private.

**Freyja: **You can speak freely.

**Kara: **The warriors have followed the witches. They've killed civilians.

**Mist: **What?

**Freyja: **Innocents?

**Kara: **I don't know. But they turned off the locators.

**Piper: **What does that mean?

**Mist: **They're trained to do that. When the final battle between good and evil begins.

**Kara: **We have to stop them.

**Mist: **But how can we? We have no way of finding them in the city.

**Piper: **I'm from the city. I can help you find them.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, Chris, Charlie and Darryl are there. Leo is healing Darryl.]

**Leo: **Feeling better?

**Darryl: **Yeah. Thanks, it's good to have you back.

**Leo: **Thanks for helping me get back.

**Chris: **Ah, don't mention it.

(Charlie hits Chris on the leg.)

**Phoebe: **How long after we left did the warriors show up?

**Darryl: **Not long. Maybe a couple of seconds.

**Phoebe: **They must have followed us from Valhalla.

**Paige: **Great. That means they're after us now.

**Darryl: **Except they didn't hang out long enough to ask me where to find you. Granted I was looking through swollen eyes but they just seem lost and confused.

**Chris: **So what, they just took off?

**Darryl: **Thank goodness they did because...

**Phoebe: **We should have never put you in that situation. We should have come up with another way.

**Darryl: **Forget it. You know, it worked.

**Charlie****: **Yeah, for you maybe. What about the next poor guy that runs into those warriors? They're trained killers.

(Oscar jumps into Paige's lap.)

**Paige: **Yeah, but they only kill evil.

**Chris: **He's not evil.

**Leo: **Chris is right. Not everything is black and white in this world. Warriors can't always tell the difference between good and evil.

**Phoebe: **What do we do?

**Leo: **Well, we need to find them fast.

**Darryl: **That shouldn't be too hard, they're gonna stand out. Even to San Francisco.

**Leo: **Which is why we need to move fast. If they're exposed, so are the Valkyries.

**Paige: **You're awfully forgiving considering everything they put you through.

**Leo: **They still have a noble purpose to perform. Keeping their secret is key to them fulfilling it. Besides, it's not the Valkyries fault that I ended up there.

(He glances over at Chris and Charlie.)

**Chris: **Which bring us back to the warriors.

**Charlie****: **And let's not forget about Piper.

**Leo: **Maybe we should split up. You should go to the police station. They're gonna show up on the radar screen in a big way.

(Darryl's pager beeps.)

**Darryl: **You know what, the officer's paging me anyway.

**Leo: **Alright, make sure you're the first cop on the scene; we might need you to buy us some time.

**Darryl: **Okay.

(Darryl leaves.)

**Phoebe: **Uh, maybe I should go to the newspaper and do the same thing.

**Leo: **Good idea. Paige...

**Paige: **I should take Oscar home before I get fired.

**Leo: **You're kidding, right?

**Paige: **No, I promised the temp agency I'd have him back in the morning and, huh, it's the morning. Listen, before you say anything, you've been gone, some things have changed and one of those things is that I am determined no more than ever to have a life separate from being a witch.

**Leo: **Fine. But now?

**Paige: **Yeah. I've already done the reversal spell, can't do it without Piper and we don't know how to get her, so, I'm just an orb away if you need help.

(Paige leaves the room.)

**Leo: **Paige.

**Phoebe: **Let her go. It might seem silly to you but it's important to her, I know.

**Chris: **See, it helps to be an empath.

**Phoebe: **No, it helps to be a sister. And while we're on that subject, we have to come up with another plan to get Piper out of Valhalla.

**Leo: **She's right. Let's go.

(Leo grabs Chris's arm, Charlie waves.)

**Chris: **But...

(Leo orbs out with him, Phoebe goes to Cole and kisses him goodbye and leaves, leaving Cole and Charlie alone.)

**Cole: **(smiles) So it's just you and me.

**Charlie: **(smiles back) I guess.

[Scene: Valhalla. Cave. Two warriors walk in.]

**Leo's Voice: **Come on, in here.

**Chris: **Easy.

(Leo and Chris walk in.)

**Warrior #1: **Who goes there?

**Leo: **What's the matter? Don't your recognise me?

**Warrior #1: **Leo. But we heard that the witches had broken you out.

**Leo: **Disinformation. Enemy's favourite tactic, don't fall for it again.

**Warrior #1: **Right, sorry. It's just that everyone's a little on edge, especially since the alert's been sounded again.

**Leo: **I know. I caught the intruder. Where's Freyja? She'll want to question him.

**Warrior #1: **She's not here. She went after the warriors in the city.

**Leo: **And the new Valkyrie, where's she?

**Warrior #1: **They took her with them.

**Leo: **Alright, then I'll have to question him myself. (Leo grabs Chris and throws him in the cage.) Alone.

(The warriors leave. Leo gets in the cage with Chris and shuts the door. He picks up two swords.)

**Chris: **What are you doing? Leo, what's going on?

**Leo: **I am gonna get the truth out of you one way or another. No sisters around here to help you this time, no Charlie to save you. No orbing, no way out. (Chris trips over a skull.) Just you and me.

(He throws the sword at his feet.)

**Chris: **You're joking, right? I mean, shouldn't we be getting back to fill in Phoebe and Paige and find Piper?

**Leo: **I already lost Piper. Pick it up.

**Chris: **You know, this isn't funny anymore. This isn't very Elder-like either.

**Leo: **Being trapped here for five weeks and fighting for my life has changed me a lot. Pick it up.

**Chris: **Forget it. (Leo kicks up a shield and Chris catches it. Leo attacks him and he falls to the ground.) I didn't do it. (Chris tries to get up and Leo knocks his sword out of his hand. Leo holds his sword up to Chris's throat.) You can't kill me, I'm a Whitelighter.

**Leo: **No? Then why are you sweating? I'm gonna find out the truth. I'm gonna find out who did this to me, I promise. Right now we're gonna go catch up with Phoebe and Paige and have a little chat with the Elders.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Outside the Warehouse. Police have arrived at the crime scene. Piper, Freyja, Mist and Kara walk out of a portal in a near by alley.]

**Kara: **This was the last place they were before they turned off their locators.

**Freyja: **Why did they do this? This is not what we're training them for.

**Piper: **Maybe they were confused by all the evil in the city. It's everywhere.

**Mist: **Then how do we find them before they hurt anybody else?

**Piper: **I could scry for them.

**Kara: **You mean like a witch can?

**Freyja: **What do you need?

**Piper: **Something of the warriors. The knife.

(A knife disappears out of the dead man's stomach and reappears in Freyja's hand.)

**Freyja: **Anything else?

(A biker guy walks out of the back door of one of the buildings.)

**Biker Guy #1: **Well, hells bells, what have we got here? (He laughs.) What, is there a Xena convention in town or something?

(He laughs again. Kara steps forward.)

**Kara: **On your knees.

**Biker Guy #1: **Excuse me? I got a better idea. How about you get on your knees instead.

(Kara stretches out her arm and the Biker Guy falls to his knees. She moves closer to him.)

**Kara: **Who are you to speak to us that way?

**Freyja: **Kara.

**Kara: **You don't command us. We command you. (Piper walks over to Kara and pushes her arm down.) How dare you.

**Piper: **This isn't Valhalla. You don't have dominion over men here.

(The biker guy runs back inside.)

**Freyja: **Then how do you train them? How do they take orders?

**Piper: **They don't, they do what they want. (The biker guy comes back out with about a dozen other bikers following him, wielding weapons.) You know, I have an idea of how we can blend in better.

[Time lapse. Piper, Freyja, Mist and Kara are sitting on the bikers' motorbikes wearing leather clothes. They start them up and drive off, passing tied up bikers. The drive down the street past the crime scene. Darryl looks over and notices Piper.]

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in talking on her cell phone.]

**Phoebe: **A motorcycle, Darryl? Are you sure? That just is so not Piper. Leo did say that she might be back. Alright, I'll call Paige and you keep an eye... (Jason walks into the room.) Oh my god. (She holds up her phone in front of her face trying to hide behind it. Jason spots her. She puts the phone back against her ear.) Let me call you back, let me call you back. (She hangs up.) Jason! Hi! What are you doing here?

**Jason: **Who me? I own the place.

**Phoebe: **Right. I work here, that's why I'm... (Jason walks up to her and kisses her passionately. Everyone in the office stops work and stares.) Wh-What the hell are you doing? I'm married!

**Jason: **Oh right, I'm sorry I forgot.

**Phoebe: **Of curse you "forgot", please you're just mad that I moved on.

**Jason: **What? What the hell has gotten in to you?

**Phoebe:** I'm sorry, just a little scattered, that's all. (She laughs, flustered.) Is the air conditioning not working in here or what?

**Jason: **Uh, it feels fine to me. Phoebe, you look great, really. I like your hair.

**Phoebe: **Thanks. I like yours too.

(They walk into Phoebe's office.)

**Jason: **Uh, listen, I was gonna go home, unpack, take a shower. But, uh, I was hoping that maybe later we could get together and have some dinner, you know. I know we didn't have anything planned officially but, you know, I was thinking that... (Phoebe grabs Jason and kisses him passionately.) I'm gonna take that as a yes then.

(Phoebe steps back.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. I'm married and I love my husband and there is nothing happening between us.

(Jason walks closer to her and she moves away, around her desk.)

**Jason: **No? Alright, uh, I just really missed you, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I know, I can tell. (She backs right around her desk with him following her.) It's just, uh, it's very hard. I-I mean, hard to explain, that kind of hard. You know, not the other kind of hard, you know. Am I making any sense?

**Jason: **Phoebe...

**Phoebe: **No, no, don't come any closer, it'll just get harder. (She turns to face the door. He comes up behind her and kisses her neck.) Oh, god. I-I-I c-c-can't. c-c-c-Cole (she pushes him away). Jason get it through your head, I'm happily married and it's not gonna change.

**Jason: **I'm sorry Phoebe, I guess I still have feelings for you.

**Phoebe: **I understand Jason, but I don't think I can work here anymore. (She gives him a piece of paper) that is my letter of resignation. I'm sorry.

(She turns to leave, but Jason grabs her arm)

**Jason: **Phoebe wait, just because we aren't together doesn't mean you can't work here.

**Phoebe: **I don't think it would work, I mean would you be okay with Cole coming to se me.

**Jason: **I wouldn't love it, but I can't stop you from living life. Please stay, the paper can't lose it's best advice columnist.

**Phoebe: **Are you sure? (he nods) okay, but there will be no funny business, right?

**Jason:** Of course not. So you're staying?

**Phoebe: **Yes I'm staying. (looks at her watch) and now I'm leaving. Bye.

(She rushes out)

**Jason:** Bye. Don't worry Phoebe, soon Cole will be out of your life and I will be in it again. (smiles to himself)

[Scene: Warehouse. The three warriors are there. The Valkyries and Piper ride in on the motorbikes. The warriors pull out their weapons. Freyja gets off the bike.]

**Freyja: **No, wait, it's me. You're making a mistake. (Piper, Mist and Kara get off the bikes too.) This is not the final battle, we've come to take you back to Valhalla.

**Warrior #2: **What do you think?

**Warrior #3: **I think the enemy wears many masks.

(The warriors attack.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Street. Paige is taking Oscar for a walk. She's talking on her cell phone.]

**Paige: **Well, you're the agency. How could you not know they were leaving town? They abandoned their dog. That, that is animal cruelty, okay, No! I-I can't take care of the dog. I've got responsibilities, pressing ones too. And besides, I need to make a statement to my family. This is not helping here. Hello? Hello? (She hangs up.) What am I doing? (Oscar barks.) Okay, I've just got to trust the universe, things happen for a reason. (Neighbour dogs bark.) What is going on here?

**Male Voice: **Bad ass fight, that's what.

(Paige looks around.)

**Paige: **Who said that?

**Male Voice: **Whoa, wait, you mean you can here me? (Paige looks down at Oscar. He's talking.) Well, hallelujah, it's about time.

**Paige: **Please don't tell me you're talking to me.

**Oscar: **Are you kidding? I've been trying to get your attention for two days now. I'm in serious trouble here.

**Paige: **Okay, it's okay, Paige. You've dealt with weirder things than this. Maybe, maybe my powers are just advancing; maybe I can understand animals now.

**Oscar: **Oh, please, give me a break. Until you accepted that there might be a reason you got this job, you weren't gonna be open to helping me.

**Paige: **Help you do what?

**Oscar: **Reverse an evil witch's curse and make me human again. Come on, if I'm evil too, it won't work, you know that. What have you got to lose?

**Paige: **Well, it's a good point. This day couldn't get much suckier. Okay, here goes. Uh, "I call upon the Halliwells, I call our powers to undo this spell, make right again that we must, reverse the curse that made this mutt."

(Oscar turns into a tall, good looking guy.)

**Oscar: **That's better, thanks.

**Paige: **Alright, don't mention it. As long as you don't hump my leg anymore we'll be cool.

**Oscar: **Yeah, sorry, it's just what dogs do when they like someone.

**Paige: **Oh, that's very sweet. So, why did an evil witch turn you into man's best friend, anyway?

**Oscar: **Well, it's kind of complicated. Let's just say there's a million reasons. But let me help you. All those dogs out there? They're barking because there's some serious magic in the air. The kind of magic you might be looking for.

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe and Cole are arguing. Charlie sitting in the loveseat quietly, listening closely.]

**Phoebe: **I am so sorry Cole. I didn't mean for that it happen.

**Jason: **Is that so, so you just happened to run into Jason and then decided to kiss him?

**Phoebe: **Yes! It's this freaking power, I was channelling his emotions.

**Jason: **And let me guess, because you have no control over your powers, you jumped him.

**Phoebe: **No, that's not at all what happened. He came on to me, saying how he missed me and just pushed those emotions at me and with that has happened and getting my new power on top of it I got confused and let the power control me.

**Jason: **I just don't understand how you could do it to me Phoebe. I mean you could have used you martial arts on him, kicked his ass!

**Phoebe: **I know but I stopped him, before it got out of hand. I pushed him away saying I was married and that I loved you, I even quit.

(She sits on the couch.)

**Jason: **Not that it changes anything, but why?

**Phoebe: **Because I love my job, but I love you more and I knew I would be a problem if I worked there, so I gave him my letter of resignation and turned around to leave, when…

**Jason: **When he touched you and you went all crazy and jumped him again?

**Phoebe: **No, not at all, he told me he was sorry and that he didn't want to lose his best advice columnist, he told me that even though it would be hard for him to see me with you, he would rather have as a friend then lose me.

**Jason: **And you believed him? Come on Phoebe the guy's playing you. Keeping you close so he can make his move.

**Phoebe: **That is not true, Jason respects me and our marriage, he promised me there wouldn't be anything happening.

**Jason: **And you believed him, he wants to break us up so he can you for himself.

**Phoebe: **I don't believe that and even if it was true, I wouldn't abandon our marriage like that.

**Cole: **Soon there might not be a marriage.

(Phoebe looked shocked that Cole would say such a thing)

**Phoebe: **wha-what? Co…

(Before she can finish her sentence, her phone rings.)

**Paige****' voice: **Hi, where are you?

**Phoebe: **Hi Paige, I'm at home. Why?

**P****aige's voice: **Because I found Piper.

**Phoebe: **What? Were?

**Paige****'s voice: **You'll find out soon, now prepare to be orbed.

**Phoebe:** Orbed? What do you mean? And how did you find her?

**Paige****'s voice: **A little doggy told me. I'm orbing you.

**Phoebe: **Wait Paige… (She disappears in a swirl of blue orbs; Cole and Charlie share a look of confusion and worry.)

[Scene: Mechanic Shop. The warriors are fighting with the Valkyries. One of the warriors throws Kara down onto a car. He jumps down beside her. Piper jumps up onto another car and grabs onto a long chain hanging from the roof. She swings across to Kara and just before the warrior can stab Kara, Piper kicks him out of the way.]

**Piper: **Come on, get up.

(Kara looks at Piper, shocked. They continue fighting. Piper uses a Valkyrie power and a hub cap floats to her. She uses it as a shield. Phoebe and Paige orb in near by.)

**Phoebe: **Ooh, way to go Piper! (Paige hits her arm.) What? She's good.

(Piper knocks down one of the warriors and notices Phoebe and Paige.)

**Piper: **I'll take care of them.

(She walks towards them.)

**Phoebe: **Reverse the spell! Reverse the spell!

**Paige: **Alright. Uh, "Spell was cast, now make it pass, remove it now, don't ask me how."

(Piper waves her arm and Paige flies across the room.)

**Phoebe: **Well, it serves you right. What kind of spell was that, I guess you should have listened to Charlie? (turns to Piper) Okay, Piper, I know why you'd rather be one of them. It's because you don't wanna feel pain. But you have to feel the pain because if you can't feel the pain, then you can't feel the good stuff either, you know? Right?

(Piper kicks Phoebe and Phoebe lands on the floor.)

**Paige: **Oh, and that was so much better, I can't believe Charlie was right.

(A car screeches outside and then Darryl runs in wielding a gun.)

**Darryl: **Freeze! Drop your weapons!

(The warriors and Valkyries stop fighting. One of the warriors pulls out a dagger.)

**Phoebe: **Piper!

(The warrior throws the dagger at Darryl and Piper freezes it just in time. Darryl turns around and looks at the dagger. Freyja opens a portal.)

**Freyja: **Now do you believe me? Go, get in. (The warrior grabs the dagger out of mid-air. They step into the portal.) Piper, let's go.

(Freyja and Mist steps into the portal.)

**Paige: **Piper, don't go.

**Kara: **Hurry.

**Phoebe: **Please.

(Piper rushes over to the portal and Kara and her step into it.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Charlie and Chris are there.]

**Phoebe: **Where's Cole?

**Charlie: **He went out, said he had to clear his head or something.

**Phoebe: ****(looks disappointed) Oh. (focuses on the matter at hand) **There's gotta be a way to get Piper out of there. I know it.

**Paige: **Well, unfortunately the reversal spell as you so kindly pointed out didn't exactly help Piper remember who she was.

**Charlie: **I guess here comes another of my I told you so's. I told you so, god I love to be right.

**Phoebe: ****(turns from Charlie to Leo and Chris) **What do the Elders think?

**Chris: **They think it had to be a demon who stuck Leo in Valhalla.

**Leo: **But they're not sure.

**Chris: **Still, it's their leading theory.

**Paige: **Guys, this is about Piper.

**Leo: **Actually, the Elders believe that your new power is key to helping save Piper.

**Phoebe: **My new power? How do they figure? All it's done is make things worse.

**Leo: **There's a reason you received it. They... We believe it's to help save Piper. So what exactly did you feel the last time from her?

**Phoebe: **Not much.

**Charlie****: **You said you felt something familiar, little things.

**Phoebe: **Well, I mean, obviously I felt pain... and desire... to help.

**Paige: **Well, she helped Darryl and that wasn't with her Valkyrie powers, that was with her Charmed powers.

**Chris: **The witch within must still be alive.

**Leo: **And that's how you're gonna reach her.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but how? I mean, just because I can feel some glimmer of Piper's feelings doesn't mean she can. She's completely cut off from them.

**Charlie****: **Wait-wait-wait, hold it. Isn't there a spell in the book that allows somebody to feel what you feel? Which in this case will be Piper feeling what you're feeling Piper should be feeling. Did that make sense?

**Paige: **Um, frighteningly it did. What about that spell I used on Cole last year. The one to make him sense whether or not you loved him. I could reword it for Piper.

**Phoebe: **Actually, that's worth a shot.

**Paige: **(to Charlie)Do you approve?

**Charlie: **Yes, as a matter of fact I do.

**Chris: **Problem is you still have to get close to her to try it and that's not gonna be easy.

**Paige: **Yeah, especially with Piper's powers.

**Leo: **Maybe I could orb you.

**Phoebe: **No, Leo, you're the reason she's in this emotional cocoon, you need to stay far away from her. No offence.

**Paige: **Well, then the question is how do we get close enough to her without her kicking our butts?

**Charlie****: **Phoebe can use her new power to counteract hers.

**Chris: **How do you figure?

**Phoebe: **Just what I was thinking, our powers are emotion based, right? If I can channel Piper's feelings, why can't I channel her powers and then use them against her.

[Scene: Valhalla. Rainforest. Piper is walking down the path. Phoebe and Paige come out of the bushes. Piper stops.]

**Piper: **What are you doing here?

**Phoebe: **We're here to take you home.

(Piper uses her Valkyrie power and Paige flies backwards.)

**Paige: **Why does she always pick on me first?

(Phoebe stares Piper in her eyes. Piper tries to use the Valkyrie power on Phoebe but it barely works. Piper looks at her, confused. She tries again but nothing happens. Phoebe waves her arm and Piper flies backwards. She does it again.)

**Phoebe: **Paige, now!

**Paige: **"Open Piper's heart to reveal, that part which only Phoebe feels, send it back from whence it came, but don't protect her from the pain."

(Red sparkly lights leave Phoebe's body and then hits Piper's body. A dozen or so Valkyries run out of the bushes and surround Phoebe and Paige.)

**Piper: **No, wait.

**Freyja: **Did they harm you?

**Piper: **No, they helped me. I know what you do here; I understand its purpose so you can trust that your secret is safe. But I think it's time for me to go home.

(Freyja smiles.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Chris is there cleaning up the broken cabinet. Paige walks in all dressed up.]

**Paige: **Hey, Chris. What are you doing?

**Chris: **Wow, you look amazing.

**Paige: **Thank you. Um, leave it; I'll help you clean it up tomorrow.

**Chris: **It's okay, I don't mind. It's the least I can do.

**Paige: **What do you mean the least you can do?

**Chris: **You know, for fighting with Leo.

**Paige: **He attacked you, don't worry about it.

**Chris: **Yeah, I know, like I said, it's cool.

(Phoebe walks in through the front door and Charlie comes down stairs, talking to Cole.)

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Cole: **Can we talk?

**Phoebe: **Sure.

(They walk into the sun-room)

**Chris: **Well, at least her power helped save Piper. That's gotta be a good thing, right?

**Paige: **Yeah, we'll help her with what she's going through though.

**Charlie****: **But at least she's going through it now. And that is a good thing.

**Paige: **Yeah, well, let's hope. Well, I'm off to see Oscar.

(Paige heads for the door.)

**Chris: **Whoa, wait. Oscar the dog?

**Paige: **Yeah, he's having a bit of a tough time adjusting. I don't really want him roaming the streets by himself. Especially since I am the one who rescued him. You know, I was having trouble with the whole idea of that temp agency thing. But I'm kind of digging it now, it's alright.

**Charlie****: **Wait, wait, about Oscar.

**Paige: **Bye.

(Paige leaves.)

[Scene: Manor. Sun-room, Cole and Phoebe look nervously at each other. ]

**Phoebe: **So what did you want to talk about?

**Jason: **I'm leaving.

**Phoebe: **What? Why? Is because of the whole kissing Jason thing?

**Jason: **Partly, yes. Look Phoebe I love you, I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I don't want to throw away our relationship. But I need some time to figure out my life.

**Phoebe: **What about us? What happens to our marriage? Do we get divorced? See other people? What?

**Jason: **I think we should stay married, but see other people, I mean It's not nice of me to ask you to wait for me, so you should be allowed to se other people.

**Phoebe: **What if I don't want to se other people? What if I'm happy with you?

**Jason: **Then you'll wait, and if you're happy with some one else when I get back the we can get a divorce.

**Phoebe: **If that's what you want, then I will give you some freedom, but I want you to know that I love you.

**Jason: **And I love you.

(They share an amazingly beautiful and long, passionate kiss and then he fades away. Phoebe starts to cry and leaves, to get to her room. She shuts the door and sounds of crying can be heard)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Piper's room. Piper is there sitting on a couch with Wyatt. Leo knocks on the door.]

**Piper: **Who is it?

**Leo: **It's me.

**Piper: **Come in.

(Leo walks in.)

**Piper: **Hi.

**Leo: **Hi.

**Piper: **You want to hold him?

**Leo: **Are you kidding? (Piper stands up holding Wyatt. Leo walks over and takes Wyatt from her.) He's gotten so big.

**Piper: **Yeah.

(Leo puts him in his playpen.)

**Leo: **Look, Piper, I wanna say I'm sorry for taking away your feelings.

**Piper: **Leo, you don't have to apologise. I know that you were just trying to help me, I do. And it wasn't your fault; you weren't around to take the spell away.

**Leo: **Well, it's somebody's fault, and I'm gonna find out whose. The other Elders want me to stick around until I do. To make sure nobody's targeting us again.

**Piper: **So you're still an Elder then?

**Leo: **Yeah.

**Piper: **Um, I need to ask you a favour.

**Leo: **Anything.

**Piper: **I need some space from you. I mean, who knows this might actually turn out to be a good thing for me in the long run. I might be able to live some semblance of a normal life. Not being married to an angel. I get why you have to leave, Leo, and I understand that you can't ignore your calling, but I do have to deal with it somehow. With being alone, with being a single mother and I can't really do that with you hanging around the house. I'm sorry. Leo, please, I need this.

(Leo kneels down beside Wyatt.)

**Leo: **I won't be far. (To Piper) You deserve a normal life, Piper. I really hope you find it.

(He orbs out.)

**End**


	6. Forget MeNot!

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in. Piper is holding Wyatt.]

**Paige: **We don't have much time, they're gonna follow us.

**Phoebe: **How are we supposed to stop them?

**Piper: **But we have to do something. We can't just let them take Wyatt.

(Magical lights appear in the room.)

**Paige: **Uh, incoming.

("The Cleaners" wearing white suits appear.)

**Cleaner #1: **It's pointless to run.

**Piper: **You can't have him.

(Piper tries to blow them up but he just catches it in his hand.)

**Cleaner #1: **You're only delaying the inevitable I'm afraid, now if you don't mind, we have a lot of cleaning to do.

(They wave their hands and Wyatt disappears and reappears in Cleaner #2's arms.)

**Piper: **No! (Cleaner #1 waves his arm and the girls are thrown off their feet and slide backwards along the floor.) Leo! (Leo orbs in with Charlie at his side.) Wyatt.

**Cleaner #1: **An Elder. Good. Perhaps you can explain it to her.

(The girls get up.)

**Phoebe: **Explain? Explain what?

**Piper: **Do something. Don't just stand there.

**Leo: **I can't. Nobody can.

**Paige: **What the hell are you talking about?

**Piper: **Please, he's just a baby. It won't happen again; I won't let it happen again.

**Cleaner #2: **Sorry, we can't take that risk.

**Cleaner #1: **Don't worry; you won't remember any of this anyway.

(Cleaner #1 waves his hand and any baby things laying around the room disappear. Even Wyatt's room upstairs returns to a closet. The Cleaners disappear. Piper looks at Leo and Charlie, confused.)

**Piper: **What are you doing here? Did you two orb in together?

**Leo: **Uh yeah, I vanquished this demon and he made a huge explosion and Chris wasn't answering my call, and I didn't anymore teleportation potions, so if I didn't want to be stuck in the Underworld then I had to call for Leo.

(She smiles at them after finishing)

**Leo: ****Well **I don't know what I'm doing here, just dropped of Charlie. Better go.

(He orbs out.)

**Paige: **What were we talking about?

**Piper: **I don't know.

**Phoebe: **I'm beat. I'm gonna go up to bed.

**Piper: **Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Sweetie?

**Phoebe:** I'll be fine Piper; I'm just a little tired.

(Phoebe goes upstairs.)

**Paige: **Yeah, I'm tired too. (She walks up to her room) Goodnight.

**Charlie: **Night. (To Piper) Are you alright?

**Piper: **Yeah, I just feel like I'm forgetting something.

**Charlie****: **Like what?

**Piper: **I don't know. Must not be very important.

**Charlie: **Oh okay. I'll be in the attic, if you need me.

**Piper:** (Not paying attention) Okay.

(Charlie goes upstairs to the attic. Piper looks around.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper's there making breakfast. The TV is on.]

**Weather Man: **(on TV) Say goodbye to yesterdays rain and good morning sunshine. It is a beautiful Wednesday in San Francisco and if you're like me, you'll want to forget all about yesterday.

(Paige walks in.)

**Paige: **Any infomercials for stain remover on there?

**Piper: **You have a stain that needs removing?

(Paige goes to the fridge.)

**Paige: **Yes. I spilled coffee on my blouse yesterday, so that dork walking around the office with the big old stain on her shirt, that'd be me.

(Charlie walks in)

**Charlie: **Morning.

**Piper and Paige: **Morning.

**Piper: ****(Going back to the stain) **have you tried baking soda?

**Paige: **No, it's dry clean only, so it's gonna eat up half a day's pay.

**Charlie****: **The pay is lousy; your boss is a sexist pig. Why don't you just quit? The job sucks and it's just a temp job anyway.

**Paige: **Because if I want a life outside of magic, I can't just quit every time a job starts sucking. Besides, I stuck around with the dog walking job and hey, I wound up helping somebody.

**Charlie****: **Yeah, but that was once. What are the odds of something like that actually happening again?

**Paige: **I don't know. But sometimes they say you gotta ride a lot of different horses on the merry-go-round before you find what you're looking for.

**Piper: **Carousel.

**Paige: **Sorry?

**Piper: **Well, a merry-go-round has lots of animals. A carousel only has horses.

**Paige: **Okay, why do you even know that, weirdo?

(Piper stops to think.)

**Piper: **I have no idea. (Piper hears a baby's voice.) Did you hear that?

**Paige: **Hear what?

**Charlie: **I didn't hear anything.

**Piper: **Now it's gone.

**Paige: **Now what's gone?

**Charlie: **Piper, are you okay?

**Piper: ****I'm fine. **I know this may sound crazy but I think I just heard a baby.

**Paige: **Yeah, you're crazy.

**Phoebe's Voice: **Piper!

**Paige: **Oh my god, I heard something.

(Charlie giggles)

**Piper: **Oh, be quiet. Coming!

**Paige: **How long do you think she's gonna spend down there anyway? The rest of her natural life?

**Charlie****: **Yeah. Long enough to be sure she doesn't shove her tongue down the throat of the next delivery guy.

**Phoebe's Voice: **I heard that!

(Piper picks up a tray and she and Paige head for the basement Charlie follows.)

[Cut to the basement. Phoebe has set up a desk in the corner of the room. She's sitting behind it.]

**Phoebe: **For your information, we're lucky that, that guy didn't sue me for sexual harassment.

(Paige, Charlie and Piper walk down the stairs.)

**Charlie****: **Oh please, you probably made his day I mean you were channelling his emotions.

**Phoebe: **That's not the point. The point is I have to figure out how to work my new power, I'm gonna have to lock myself down in this basement for the rest of my life. Whoa, whoa, whoa! (Piper, Charlie and Paige suddenly stop before the bottom of the stairs.) Stay behind the yellow line. (Piper and Paige look down to see a thick yellow line drawn on the ground.) I might channel what you guys are feeling.

**Piper: **So would you like me to toss you your breakfast?

(Paige notices a band-aid stuck to Phoebe's forehead.)

**Paige: **What happened to your head?

**Phoebe: **This? I don't know. I've been so scattered lately I must have bumped it or something. Now, is anyone of you feeling any strong emotions? Anger? Sadness?

**Paige: **Annoyance?

**Phoebe: **You may proceed.

**Paige: **Thanks.

(Phoebe gets a vibe.)

**Phoebe: **Wait a minute; one of you is sad and angry.

(Phoebe looks at Piper.)

**Piper: **What? It's not me.

(Phoebe looks at Paige, who shakes her head.)

**Phoebe: **Then there is only one option left. (Looks at Charlie) Charlie?

**Charlie: **Fine it's me.

**Phoebe: **What's wrong sweetie? Talk to me.

**Charlie: **It's just, I was really bummed about what happened between Piper and Leo and now you and Cole. I mean if you guys can't make it then what's the chance for any of us?

**Phoebe: **Cole isn't gone for good, he'll be back and who knows what might happen in that time.

**Charlie: **I know, but now you're back to dating your boss, a man you really like and I just… I don't know.

**Piper: **It's gonna be okay sweetie. (Hugs her)

**Paige: **Okay now that we have the sad part down, how about the angry part?

**Charlie: **Oh the angry part? That's easy, that's because Chris didn't come when I called for him last night and I had to call for Leo.

**Phoebe: ****Oh okay. (Looks down at the tray) Piper? What's this? **

**Piper: ****What? (Looks confused, down at the food)**

**Phoebe: **Well, you cut the crust of my toast and cut my eggs into little bits and look, there's apple sauce and milk. Piper, I'm not in second grade.

**Piper: **I just thought maybe you'd like some milk for some strong bones.

**Paige: **Okay, what is going on with you, lady? Carousels, hearing babies, and now milk for strong bones.

**Phoebe: **Wait, you were hearing babies?

**Piper: **Forget it, I'm sure it's nothing, forget it.

(Phoebe's cell phone rings. She answers it.)

**Phoebe: **Hey, Elise. How'd you like that...? What?

**Elise's Voice: **Just get in here!

**Phoebe: **No, I can't come in today because... I am very sick.

(She coughs.)

**Elise's Voice: **Yesterday you completely turned the place upside down!

**Phoebe: **Wait, but I didn't come in yesterday. I did? Oh. Oh. Oh. Okay.

(She hangs up.)

**Paige: **What was that about?

**Phoebe: **Uh, that was Elise and she wants me to come into work asap or it's my job.

**Charlie****: **Your job? Why would she say that?

**Phoebe: **I have no idea. Something about yesterday. I must have bumped my head pretty hard, huh?

**Paige: **It looks like you're gonna have to be brave and face the big bad world. Want me to give you a ride?

**Phoebe: **No, I'll drive. So I can get in and out fast.

(Phoebe gets up and she and Paige head upstairs.)

**Piper: **Hey, don't forget your coats. It might rain.

**Paige: **Will you stop mothering us, please.

(Charlie stands behind Piper, one hand covering her eyes and shaking her head.)

[Scene: Ritz Teukolsky Ruben building. Office. Paige is at the reception desk answering the phone.]

**Paige: **Ritz Teukolsky Ruben please hold. (Presses a button.) Ritz Teukolsky Ruben please hold. (Presses a button.) Who are you holding for? You wouldn't happen to need any help with anything, would you? (Flo walks past carrying a box of stuff.) Flo, what happened?

**Flo: **I just got fired, that's what happened.

**Paige: **What? (On phone) Oh, not you. You call back or something. (Paige walks around the desk.) I don't understand. Why?

**Flo: **You oughta know.

**Paige: **Uh, no, I-I don't and I want to help, believe me. But I can't help you unless you tell me, you know, why you were fired.

**Flo: **So Mr. Stewart gets me in his office and says I either go out with him again or he fires me. I didn't take his offer. So he told me to pack up. My word against his, you know.

**Paige: **I would have gone in with you if you asked.

**Flo: **I did, I asked you yesterday. Obviously I don't rank high enough in importance for you to remember.

**Paige: **No, no, seriously, I would remember that.

(Mr. Stewart walks over to them.)

**Mr. Stewart: **Excuse me, do you mind? (Flo storms out.) Back to the phone, Francine.

**Paige: **Paige, my name is Paige.

**Mr. Stewart: **Whatever. You're a temp. You want to help people? Sit your pretty ass back down, answer the damn phone.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: P3. Day. Back room. Chris is there lazing back on a couch drinking a beer. Leo orbs in.]

**Leo: **Hey.

**Chris: **Hey. (Chris gets it together.) Leo! (He jumps up.) Hey. I didn't know you were coming here.

**Leo: **I can see that. Are you drinking beer?

**Chris: **I was gonna pay for that.

**Leo: **Chris, what are you doing sitting around here? Aren't you supposed to be getting to know your new charge?

(A girl wearing only a man's shirt stands at the doorway.)

**Girl: **Oh, hi, Leo.

**Chris: **Okay, look, before you get mad, you were the one who wanted me to have a charge in the first place, remember?

**Leo: **Yeah, to protect her.

**Girl: **Oh, he was using protection.

**Chris: **Yeah, I don't think that's what he meant.

**Leo: **Chris, are you out of your mind? Besides from this being out of line, it's completely against the rules.

**Chris: **Yeah, you're one to talk.

**Girl: **Oh, I don't think that's his point. Why don't I just, um, leave you two alone?

(She leaves.)

**Chris: **Look, I was just having a little fun. What's the big deal? It's not like I have anything pressing to do anyway.

**Leo: **You don't have anything pressing? Then why exactly did you come back from the future in the first place?

**Chris: **Ahh, I don't know. I forgot.

**Leo: **You forgot. (Chris laughs. Leo hears a baby's voice.) You hear that?

**Chris: **What?

**Leo: **Never mind. We'll talk about this later.

(He orbs out. The girl comes back in.)

**Girl: **Is he gone?

(Chris nods.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in. She looks around and notices everyone in the office has a wound. Broken bones, bandages, black eyes.]

**Man: **I don't care what she says, Phoebe. I always wanted to do what you did and man was it good to see you do it.

**Phoebe: **Oh, thanks for your support, Frank. (She turns to meet Elise, who has a black eye, and they go into her office.) Okay, Elise, what is going on out...

**Elise: **Sit. (Phoebe sits down.) I wanted to talk to you alone before I involved any lawyers.

**Phoebe: **Lawyers? What?

**Elise: **Now I'm not going to pretend that the only reason you're still working here is that you're an asset to the paper. But what the hell came over you yesterday?

**Phoebe: **Yesterday?

**Elise: **Because there are three workers out with injuries. Jackie has got a broken nose. Not to mention...

(She points to her black eye.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, that does look like it hurts a lot.

**Elise: **It's all I can do to keep lawsuits from pouring in. If there were perhaps a reasonable explanation for your behaviour yesterday.

**Phoebe: **Elise, I'm sorry but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.

**Elise: **Phoebe!

(Elise grabs her shoulders and Phoebe gets a premonition. In the premonition Phoebe is in the office punching everyone out. The premonition ends. Phoebe coughs and stands up.)

**Phoebe: **I'm feeling a lot worse. I gotta go.

[Scene: Outside a store. Piper is there. A man walks out of the store carrying a crying baby, a grocery bag and a pack of diapers. He's having trouble carrying all three.]

**Man: **Okay, here we go. Come on, sweetheart, don't be fussy. (Piper looks over. The man drops the diapers. Piper rushes over and picks the diapers up for him.) You want a bottle?

**Piper: **You know, if you bounce a little, make a little shushing sound, it usually helps. (The man does as she says.) (To baby) Hi.

**Man: **Wow that was amazing. How did you calm him down so fast?

**Piper: **Well, the shushing sound supposedly reminds them of the womb.

**Man: **Amazing. You must be a terrific mum to know all this stuff.

**Piper: **No, actually, I don't have kids.

**Man: **Really? I guess I just assumed.

**Piper: **Oh, well, I always wanted them. I babysat a lot. I should go.

(She heads for her car.)

**Man: **Um... (She turns back around.) My diapers?

**Piper: **Oh. Sorry.

(She balances the diapers on top of the grocery bag.)

**Piper: **Got it?

**Man: **Yep. You okay, sweetheart? You want some chips?

(The man walks off.)

[Scene: Manor. Piper's bedroom. Leo is there looking at the closet, deep in thought. Piper walks in.]

**Piper: **Leo?

**Leo: **Piper? What are you doing here?

**Piper: **What am I doing here?

**Leo: **No, that's not what I meant. Just... I shouldn't be here.

**Piper: **No, you shouldn't. I mean, I asked you to stay away for a good reason so that I could learn to live without you.

**Leo: **I know.

**Piper: **And if you just keep orbing in whenever you feel like it, that's not really gonna help me.

**Leo: **Right, I'm sorry. It's just... Never mind, I should be going.

**Piper: **What were you gonna say?

**Leo: **Nothing.

**Piper: **You haven't by any chance, now this is gonna sound a little weird, um, been hearing things lately, have you?

**Leo: **Hearing things?

**Piper: **Yeah, you know, like I could swear a couple times today I heard a...

**Leo: **Baby?

**Piper: **You too?

**Leo: **Pretty strange, huh? Do you think it means anything?

**Piper: **I don't know. I mean, maybe it's just that we both regret not having children. Which why didn't we?

**Leo: **I don't know. We both wanted to. I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

**Phoebe's Voice: **Piper, I need you upstairs.

**Piper: **Be right there. Uh, you should probably go.

**Leo: **But what if you need help. What if it's a demon?

**Piper: **Leo, you're not our Whitelighter anymore. Chris is.

**Leo: **Except he's busy. I gave him another witch to look after yesterday.

**Piper: **Well, then I guess we're just gonna have to handle it alone, won't we. And we still have Charlie.

(Piper leaves the room.)

[Cut to the attic. Charlie, Phoebe and Paige are there.]

**Paige: **So you're saying you started a riot but you don't remember?

(Piper walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, it must have been how this has happened and why Elise was so mad at me.

**Charlie****: **I thought Elise was just like that.

**Phoebe: **Well, yeah, she kind of is. (To Piper) Hey, are you okay? I'm feeling a very emotional vibe from you right now.

**Piper: **I'm fine. Stop that. What I don't understand is if you don't remember the riot, how do you know you started it?

**Phoebe: **I had a vision. And by the way, the vision occurred yesterday.

**Paige: **Maybe you were channelling somebody else's anger.

**Phoebe: **Probably, I just don't remember.

**Piper: **So you both have events that you can't remember from yesterday.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, there was the riot and Paige's blouse.

**Paige: **And this thing with this girl Flo from work. Did you forget anything?

**Piper: **You're asking me to remember what I've apparently forgotten? I don't know, I remember getting up, I remember going downstairs, but the rest is kind of a blur.

(They turn to Charlie)

**Charlie: **Nope. Sorry you guys, I can't remember what I forgot

(She smiles sweetly at them)

**Paige: **I think somebody is messing with us.

**Phoebe: **Making us forget.

**Piper: **But these all seem like such random moments to forget. Where's the connection?

**Charlie****: **Well, that's why we wrote a spell to fill in the blanks.

**Phoebe: **We know you might be reluctant because of what happened last time we cast a spell on your memory.

**Piper: **No, you're right, let's do it.

**Phoebe: **Really?

**Piper: **Something's going on. The only thing we don't know is what.

**Charlie: **And don't worry Piper, this time I wrote it. I swear nothing will go wrong this time.

**Paige: **I said I was sorry.

**Charlie****: **Alright, here we go. "Moments lost make witches wonder, warlocks plot or demons plunder, if this is not a prank, help us to fill in the blanks."

(The room spins around and when it settles down, Charlie, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there wearing the clothes they wore the day before.)

**Piper: **It's raining.

**Paige: **And your band-aid's gone.

**Phoebe: **And you're wearing that blouse.

**Paige: **Except for I've got no coffee stain.

(They hear a baby.)

**Piper: **Oh my god.

(Piper races out of the room.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Piper picks Wyatt out of his playpen. Charlie, Phoebe and Paige come downstairs.]

**Piper: **I remember now. I'm a mum.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Charlie and Wyatt are there. Phoebe throws a newspaper on the table.]

**Phoebe: **Today is yesterday.

**Piper****: **Well, the spell didn't return our memories, it just rewound the day.

**Paige****: **Yeah, but why? (Turns to Charlie) you promised that the spell would work.

**Charlie****: **It did work; it brought us back, to help us remember what somebody obviously wanted us to forget.

**Piper: **Okay, but how could I have possibly forgotten about Wyatt? What could have happened to make that happen?

**Phoebe: **Piper, it's not just you, we were all made to forget about him.

**Paige: **And a whole bunch of other things.

**Piper: **But I'm his mother, it's my job to protect him and I failed.

**Charlie****: **Don't be ridiculous, you did not fail.

(Wyatt starts fussing.)

**Piper: **Okay, now he's fussing. Come on, sweetie, it's okay. And now I can't get him to stop fussing.

(Phoebe gets a vibe.)

**Phoebe: **You're just feeling insecure. And Wyatt is feeling very, very sad right now. Poor little guy. You see, this is why I lock myself in the basement, I am a wreck.

**Paige: **Okay, guys, we're kind of against the clock right now, maybe we should just take it in the other room.

**Charlie****: **I think that's a good idea.

**Piper: **Okay, bud, here we go. (Piper puts him back in his playpen. She picks up an old teddy bear.) Hey, lookie, how about this? You like this guy? Hello. No? Pheebs, a little help here.

**Phoebe: **We hate that toy. It's yucky and crusty and gross.

**Piper: **Okay, then what does he want?

(Phoebe points to the TV.)

**Phoebe: **That.

**Piper: **Yeah, see, I am a failure.

**Charlie****: **No, you're not. We just happen to have more pressing concerns right now than the media's influence. Okay?

(Phoebe, Paige and Charlie leave the room.)

**Piper: **Okay. (Piper turns on the TV to a learning channel.) Okay, sweetie, mummy will just be in the next room, okay? (He's not paying any attention to her, he's watching the TV) Okay.

(Piper leaves the room. Wyatt looks at the TV and the channel changes to gymnastics. He blinks and the channel changes to dragons, he giggles.)

[Cut to the living room.]

**Paige: **Okay, we remember everything that happened before today, right?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but...

**Charlie****: **And we know we're not gonna remember everything unless we do something about it, right?

**Phoebe: **Hey, don't be impatient with me. I'm feeling so much today I don't need this too.

**Paige: **Okay, all we're saying is whatever caused us to forget is what's gonna happen next. We just have to relive this day and see where it leads us.

**Piper: **Yeah, but if we're not careful, where it leads will be right back where we started, without Wyatt.

**Paige: **Except we know something is going to happen to him, so all we have to do is look for clues, keep our eyes open and stop it.

**Phoebe: **How are we supposed to know what's important and what's not?

**Charlie****: **It's all important because it's all connected to Wyatt. So we just have to see what the connection is.

**Piper: **So what, (turns to Paige) you're just supposed to go to your temp job and wait for coffee to be spilt on you?

**Paige: **Yeah, exactly. So much for my life outside of magic. Now you, you have to go to work and...

**Phoebe: **Start a riot and get a cut on my head and lose my job? No thank you.

**Paige: **You have to; it's the only way to save Wyatt.

**Phoebe: **Oi.

[Cut to the conservatory. Wyatt blinks again and one of the dragons orbs out of the TV and orbs back in outside the house. It pushes on the doors and they open. It flies away.]

**Piper: **So I guess I'm supposed to stay home... (They hear a crash.) Wyatt? (They walk into the conservatory and see the doors wide open.) How did those open?

**Paige: **Must have been the wind.

**Piper: **But they were locked.

**Charlie****: **Could be a clue, let's remember it.

**Paige: **Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?

(Paige closes the doors.)

**Piper: **Do I have a choice?

**Phoebe: **Wanna switch with me?

**Paige: **Okay, just call us if anything weird happens.

**Charlie: **I'll be here Piper, don't worry.

**Paige: **I don't think so. You have to go to the underworld and vanquish that demon, you were after.

**Charlie: **But I don't want to, he makes a huge explosion, I get thrown into the cave wall and all his guts fly everywhere.

**Paige: **Well that's just too bad, now go.

**Charlie: **Fine, I'm going. (She pulls out a teleportation potion) But if I die, I'm so coming back to haunt your asses.

(She throws the potion at her feet and vanishes in a puff of smoke.)

(Piper looks at the TV and then at Wyatt.)

[Scene: P3. Leo and Chris are there sitting at the bar.]

**Chris: **You're kidding, right? I don't have time for another charge.

**Leo: **Why not?

**Chris: **Because I just don't. Why do you want me to oversee another witch, anyway?

**Leo: **Because I wanna see what you can do, what you can handle.

**Chris: **Oh, please, you just don't want me around the sisters all the time because you don't trust me.

**Leo: **Chris, protecting charges is what we do. Besides, when I was a Whitelighter I had other charges.

**Chris: **Leo, I didn't come all the way from the future to protect and oversee other charges. I came for one reason and one reason only.

**Leo: **To protect Wyatt.

**Chris: **Yeah.

**Leo: **From some demon who will attack in the future but you're not sure which one.

**Chris: **Hey, man, fine, whatever don't believe me. All I'm saying is there is no way I am taking on another charge and that's... (A blonde woman walks in.) That...

**Woman: **Hi, Leo, sorry I'm late.

**Leo: **That's okay.

**Woman: **You must be Chris. I'm Natalie.

**Chris: **(to Leo) Maybe just one more.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in.]

**Woman #2: **Phoebe, thank god you came in. The server crashed and we lost your column. Do you have a hard copy?

**Phoebe: **Uh, I'll check in my office.

(A man storms out of Elise's office with Elise following.)

**Man: **It's not what you did, Elise, its how you did it.

**Elise: **Well, lucky I'm the editor so I don't have to care what you think. (He heads for the door.) Don't think we're done here, mister.

**Man: **Screw you Elise.

(Phoebe's vibes kick in and she gets angry. She taps Elise on the shoulder and when she turns around, Phoebe punches her in the face. The man points and laughs.)

**Security Guard: **You think that's funny, huh?

(He punches the man in the face. They grab each other and start fighting.)

**Phoebe: **Hold it! Wait! Don't!

(Phoebe tries to break them up but they push her and she hits her head on a desk. She touches her bleeding forehead.)

[Scene: Ritz Teukolsky Ruben Office. Paige and Flo are there.]

**Paige: **Stay calm, stay calm. Just, you know, tell me what happened.

**Flo: **Mr. Stewart has been asking me out ever since I got here.

**Paige: **Okay, so you went on a date.

**Flo: **Well, if you could call it a date. He tried to grab my ass; I threw a drink in his face. I have avoided him ever since. God, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place.

**Paige: **Okay, so tell me what happened next?

**Flo: **Next. Next he wants me to meet him in his office tomorrow morning bright and early. He says it's official. I need this job but I'm afraid to face him alone. Do you think maybe you could come with me?

**Paige: **Of course, absolutely. I don't know how I could forget this.

**Flo: **Forget what?

**Paige: **Oh, nothing.

(The large dragon flies past the window.)

**Flo: **This is just so typical of my luck with men. I mean, not that you need to hear me complain but... (An employee sees the dragon and without looking walks straight for Paige.) Oh, hey, watch it.

(Paige turns around and the employee bumps straight into her, spilling his cup of coffee over her shirt.)

**Paige: **Oh, coffee.

**Employee: **I am so sorry.

**Paige: **It's okay.

**Employee: **Something weird just flew by the window.

**Paige: **Something? Something what?

**Employee: **Um...

**Paige: **Spit it out, spit it out.

**Employee: **Well, to be honest with you, it looked a little like a dragon.

**Paige: **A dragon? (She looks out the window and sees the dragon in the distance.) Oh, that is so not good.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper is there looking at the Book of Shadows. Wyatt balls his eyes out. Piper puts the book down and goes over to him.]

**Piper: **Oh, Wyatt, sweetie, come on, mummy's gotta find something to make sure nothing happens to you. Here, look-look-look. (She picks up the old bear.) Right, you hate this. You hate this. (She puts the bear down.) Okay. I'm sorry. (She picks him up.) Did I forget how to be a mummy too? (They start to orb out.) Wyatt, what are you doing? Wyatt.

(They orb out.)

[Scene: Underworld. Dagon's cave, Charlie walks in, she's wearing a black cat suit. (Think Bianca in Chris-Crossed), Dagon is standing in the middle of the cave, pacing]

**Charlie: **Hello Dagon. Long time no see.

**Dagon: **Witch! What are you doing here? How did you find me?

**Charlie: **Well you're getting pretty careless in your old age, my friend.

**Dagon: **Old age? I'm not old. I'm young for a demon. Now what do you want?

**Charlie: **I want to know why you're interested in the twice blessed child?

**Dagon: **Who isn't? That baby is a never ending source of power. And with the proper upbringing he will become a great Source.

**Charlie: **And you think, you're the one who will be raising him?

**Dagon: **As a matter of fact, I do? With my help he will rule the world.

**Charlie: **Well to bad you won't be around long enough to do anything.

**Dagon: **Ha-ha! You think, you can stop me? You, a mere witch?

**Charlie: **As a matter of fact I do.

(He smiles at her and throw an energy ball which she sends back with her telekinesis and he doges it. He throws a fireball at her; she brings her hand to her mouth and blows a kiss, which produces a stream of ice that encases the ball of fire and forces it down on the ground, breaking it into pieces. She smiles at him. He runs at her, full force. She brings her hands together in a circle and thrusts them out at him, right hand pointing up and left hand pointing down, hitting him dead on and making him fly across the cave with the help of her telekinesis.)

**Dagon: **Strong little witch, your telekinetic ability is impressive.

**Charlie: **Thank you, it's my strongest power.

**Dagon: **I can feel why. (He smiles at her and shimmers out)

(She looks around and when she can't se him she closes her eyes and senses for him. When she feels him standing right behind her with an energy ball already thrown at her, she levitates and lands right behind him, kicks him in the back and watches him fly away. Once he starts to get up she runs at him and jumps in the air, land on his shoulders with his head between her legs. She punches him a couple of times in the face and leans backwards until her hands touch the ground and then she throws him a cross the cave again.)

**Charlie: **Is that all you got? Come on my grandfather can do better then that and he's a mortal.

**Dagon: **Ouch, you wound me.

**Charlie: **I'm gonna do more then that, I'm gonna vanquish you.

**Dagon: **You're gonna try, but you're gonna fail like every other witch before you.

**Charlie: **That's what you think. Now are we gonna fight or do you want tea and cookies to this tea party?

(He gives her an angry look and throws an energy ball at her, which she easily doges. She throws her own energy ball at him, he is to shocked to move out of the way so he gets hit)

**Dagon: **Ho-how did you do that? That is not a Wiccan power.

**Charlie: **(smirks) No but empathy and telepathy are and those to powers enable me to tap into yours.

(She starts an energy ball and throws it at him. He doges it but isn't fast enough and it scrapes his shoulder, knocking him down and when he gets up she flicks her wrists and he blows up. She uses the time to get the spell out of her pocket. Swirls of black orbs circle around and gather into Dagon. He looks pissed.)

**Dagon: **Time to die, witch!

**Charlie: **I don't thinks so, asshole! You're the one who's gonna die.

**Dagon: **Go to hell, bitch!

**Charlie: **Been there, done that. "In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, vanquish this evil from time and space, from knowledge and history now erase"

**Dagon: **(He screams) Noooooooooooo!

(He explodes and Charlie is thrown into the cave wall and falls unconscious, she is wounded and guts fly everywhere.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Everyone in the office is fighting with each other. Paige walks in.]

**Paige: **Oh my god.

**Phoebe: **Son of a bitch!

(Phoebe punches someone in the face.)

**Paige: **Phoebe, no! (Paige pulls her away.) Phoebe, no. Snap out of it.

**Phoebe: **Oh, no, did I do all of this?

**Paige: **Forget all that, we've got to get out of here. Phoebe, I figured out what we're supposed to be remembering.

**Phoebe: **I'd be happier just forgetting, I think at this point.

**Paige: **No, no, you wouldn't. Phoebe, there's a dragon loose in the city.

**Man: **Did you say a dragon?

**Paige: **Come on.

[Scene: Street. Piper and Wyatt orb in near a tunnel.]

**Piper: **Wyatt, you're making mummy very nervous. What are we doing here? What is it? (Piper's phone rings. She answers it.) What's up?

**Paige: **Where are you?

**Piper: **Where am I? I'm standing outside of the Presidio tunnel where your nephew just orbed me.

**Paige's Voice: **What did you just say?

(Paige and Phoebe orb in.)

**Paige: **He did what?

(They hang up.)

**Piper: **Are you out of your mind? Aren't you afraid of exposure?

**Paige: **Yeah, that's why we called.

**Piper: **What do you mean? What are you talking about?

(They hear a roar and a car screeches out of the tunnel on fire.)

**Phoebe: **I think she's talking about that.

(The dragon flies out of the tunnel and breathes fire. The girls duck.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there. The TV is on.]

**Reporter: **Police are at the tunnel saying it's a miracle no one was hurt although three cars were destroyed. They haven't ruled out terrorism of course, but at the moment they're focusing on some rather bazaar reports of a giant bird which one witnessed one on record was saying shot fire out of its mouth at cars like a dragon.

(Paige turns off the TV.)

**Paige: **Well, as far as clues go, I would say that's a pretty huge one, wouldn't you?

(Piper places a band-aid on Phoebe's forehead.)

**Phoebe: **Ow.

**Piper: **Sorry.

**Phoebe: **No, it's not my pain I'm reacting to, it's your pain.

**Piper: **Oh, well, then you should be feeling a little irritated then too.

**Phoebe: **Piper, why are you blaming yourself? It's not your fault.

**Piper: **Okay, number one, I haven't actually verbalised guilt yet so in the future let me confess before you analyse.

**Phoebe: **Right.

**Piper: **Secondly, it is my fault because I'm the one that plopped Wyatt in front of the electric babysitter.

**Phoebe: **Do you have any idea what she's talking about?

**Paige: **No, not a clue.

**Piper: **You want some clues? Try this one on for size. Before you left, Wyatt was watching a TV show about, wait for it, dragons.

**Phoebe: **No, he was watching a kids show.

**Piper: **Well, apparently he magically changed the channel. Of course, that was before he magically orbed me to the tunnel to find his new friend.

**Phoebe: **He did all of that?

**Paige: **Wait a second, so you're saying Wyatt conjured a dragon?

**Piper: **Yep, right out of the TV.

**Phoebe: **Oh, you must be so proud.

**Piper: **Yeah, or a little irritated.

**Phoebe: **Right.

**Paige: **Okay, if this is true, your little boy is developing some serious powers.

**Piper: **Yeah, the kind that unleashes Godzilla on an unsuspecting city. How am I supposed to handle this?

**Paige: **Well, at least now we know how we lost our memories and obviously anything connected to the dragon no matter how remote was erased. Coffee stains, riots.

**Piper: **The question is by whom?

**Phoebe: **Come on, you guys. So Wyatt made a little magical mess. We've dealt with worse, we'll fix it.

(The Cleaners appear near by.)

**Cleaner #1: **Perhaps we can help.

**Phoebe: **Who are you?

**Cleaner #1: **We're known as the Cleaners. And we're here to help.

**Paige: **Cleaners?

**Cleaner #1: **When magic is exposed, we're the ones who cover it up, remove all evidence, and erase any memories, whatever is necessary.

**Piper: **You were the ones who were going to take Wyatt.

**Cleaner #1: **Well, we won't have to if you can eliminate the exposure risk.

**Piper: **Exposure? You're here to take my son away you son of a bitch!

(She tries to blow him up but he just catches the blast in his hand.)

**Cleaner #1: **I understand your anger, now you need to understand our position. We're a neutral party. We exist only to protect magic, to that end your son has become a problem.

**Phoebe: **(to Piper) Easy.

**Cleaner #1: **However, based upon your past success in covering up your own magic, we've decided to give you a chance.

**Cleaner #2: **One chance only.

**Cleaner #1: **To take care of the problem yourselves before it gets out of hand.

**Paige: **And if we can't?

**Cleaner #1: **Then we'll take care of the problem for you.

**Piper: **You can't make us forget everything.

**Cleaner #1: **There may be some distance echoes that remain, maybe a sense of déjà vu here and there, but like most people you'll just pass it off as absent mindedness and move on.

**Piper: **Well, we're not like most people.

**Cleaner #1: **It won't matter. Clean it up.

**Cleaner #2: **Or we will.

(The Cleaners disappear.)

**Paige: **At least now we know what happened. Too bad we just won't remember any of it.

**Phoebe: **I think we have the upper hand on this one, don't we? I mean, we know we're recalling the same day, they obviously don't.

**Paige: **Well, none of this is gonna help unless we figure out how to eliminate Wyatt's dragon.

(Piper heads for the stairs.)

**Phoebe: **Piper.

**Piper: **Go to the book, work on the dragon, and do not take your eyes off Wyatt.

**Paige: **Where are you going?

**Piper: **To call a higher power.

[Cut to Piper's bedroom. Piper walks in.]

**Piper: **Leo! Leo, I know you can hear me. I know I told you to go away but I really need you. Wyatt's in trouble.

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **What do you mean? What happened?

**Piper: **There's no time. Just tell me how to stop the Cleaners.

**Leo: **The Cleaners? Are they after him?

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Leo: **What the hell happened?

**Piper: **Well, he conjured a little dragon.

**Leo: **Piper, how could you let that happen?

**Piper: **How could I let that happen? You take off and suddenly I'm responsible for every little thing?

**Leo: **This is not a little thing.

**Piper: **Yeah, well, where the hell were you? Why weren't you watching over his every move up there on your lofty perch?

**Leo: **Okay, that's not what I meant.

**Piper: **Then don't say it because I'm beating myself up enough already about this and I don't need you beating me up too.

**Leo: **Sorry. I'm just scared.

**Piper: **Yeah, so am I. That's why I called you. Because I'm about to lose our son and I don't know what to do. So please help me.

**Leo: **Piper, if I could...

**Piper: **No, don't say it. Don't say anything about Elders or rules because you know what? He is your son, Leo. There are no rules.

**Leo: **I'm telling you, the Cleaners are empowered by both good and evil, you can't stop them.

**Piper: **There has to be a way.

**Leo: **You don't understand, there isn't. Cleaners have the power to rewrite history, you can't fight that.

**Piper: **No, you don't understand. I can't do this! I can not lose Wyatt too!

**Leo: **Piper, you weren't put in this position to lose Wyatt, which means there is a way; you just have to find it.

**Piper: **But how?

**Leo: **I don't know. But if anybody can find it, you can. And maybe it's not a magical solution, maybe it's maternal. Deep down inside you can find it. I know you can.

[Cut to the attic. Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt are there. Phoebe is making a potion while Paige looks through the Book of Shadows. Piper walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Hey, are you alright?

**Piper: **I don't know. Ask me again when this is all over.

**Paige: **Was Leo any help?

**Piper: **I'm not sure yet. Anything on the dragon?

**Paige: **No, dragons predate the book. One thing I do know is that we're gonna have to get a tooth, scale, some piece of him in order to make the vanquishing potion to even work.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, we're just kind of winging it, making the most powerful potion that we can.

(Phoebe doubles over in pain.)

**Paige: **Phoebe.

**Piper: **What happened? Are you alright?

**Phoebe: **I am but someone's not. Actually, a bunch of people aren't.

**Piper: **People? Like people out there people?

**Phoebe: **I don't know. All I know is I've never felt such pain and fear before in my life.

**Paige: **The dragon?

**Piper: **Grab the potion. Wyatt, sweetie, come on. (She picks Wyatt up.) Remember your friend mister dragon? What do you say we find the dragon?

[Cut to the street. People are running away in fear. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt orb in. They walk down the street passing burning cars.]

**Phoebe: **It looks like a war zone.

(They approach a large pile of cars and other items off the street. They see the dragon's tail poking out of the pile.)

**Paige: **Oh, god, it looks like it made a nest. Let's hope it's not laying any eggs.

**Piper: **Do you think you can steal a scale for the potion?

**Paige: **Uh, I'll try. Scale! (A scale orbs off the dragon's tail. The dragon gets angry.) I think I woke it up.

**Phoebe: **Oh, no, I think you pissed it off.

(The dragon roars and stands on top of the pile.)

**Paige: **Okay, if you're sensing any fear, it would be mine. I think we should go.

**Piper: **Wait.

**Paige: **Wait for what?

**Piper: **Wyatt.

(Piper hands Wyatt to Phoebe.)

**Phoebe: **What are you doing?

**Piper: **I don't have time to explain. Just make sure he sees me.

(Piper moves closer to the dragon.)

**Paige: **Piper, come back!

**Piper: **Come on, you fire breathing lizard! Come and get me!

(The dragon flies up into the air.)

**Paige: **Piper, are you nuts?

**Piper: **Stay there!

**Paige: **We have to stop her.

(The dragon circles the area.)

**Phoebe: **I think I know what she's doing.

**Piper: **Come on, Wyatt, don't let mummy down.

(The dragon flies down towards Piper. He opens his mouth and fire starts to escape from it. Wyatt raises his arm and the dragon explodes into a million orbing lights. It pushes Piper backwards. The dragon disappears.)

**Paige: **Piper.

**Piper: **I'm okay. (She gets up.) I'm okay. (To Wyatt) Hi, little man, you did it! (She takes Wyatt off of Phoebe.) I knew you could do it. Good job.

**Paige: **Okay, I'm confused. What just happened?

**Phoebe: **That was the greatest power there is. The mother and child bond. Especially when that child is Wyatt.

**Paige: **So you're saying he vanquished the dragon and you knew he was gonna do it.

**Piper: **Well, I was hoping he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to me.

**Paige: **Okay, well, that solved that problem. Now what do we do with this mess?

**Phoebe: **We'll figure it out.

(The Cleaners appear.)

**Cleaner #1: **No, actually, you won't.

**Piper: **Wait, we did what you asked, we got rid of the dragon.

**Cleaner #1: **But not the exposure risk.

**Cleaner #2: **The boy.

**Paige: **No, you can't.

(Paige orbs Piper, Phoebe and Wyatt out.)

[Scene: Underworld. Charlie is moving around and wakes up. She has scraps everywhere and her right shoulder is dislocated]

**Charlie: **Son of a bitch! (She pops her shoulder back.) Thank god for regeneration. (She moves her head a little and all her cuts and scraps are healed. She looks in her pocket for a teleportation potion, but comes up empty handed.) Damn it! I guess I'll call for Chris. Chris! Chris!! Christopher Perry, you get your Whitelighter ass down here right now. Fine, then it's Leo. Leeoo!?

(Orb trails can be seen and they take the form of Leo)

**Charlie: **Thank god you came.

**Leo: **Hey, no problem. What are you doing down here?

**Charlie: **Well you see, I fought a demon and vanquished him, and then I realized I don't have anymore teleportation potions, and Chris didn't answer my calls so I called you.

**Leo: **Okay well… (He hears a jingle.) We gotta go, Pipers' calling.

**Charlie: **Oka… (He grabs her and orbs)

[Cut to the manor. Foyer. The girls and Wyatt appear.]

**Paige: **We don't have much time, they're gonna follow us.

**Phoebe: **How are we supposed to stop them?

**Piper: **Well, we have to think of something, we can't just let them take Wyatt.

(Magical lights appear in the room.)

**Paige: **Uh, incoming.

(The Cleaners appear in the room.)

**Piper: **I will not lose him. (Cleaner #1 waves his hand and Wyatt disappears. He reappears in Cleaner #2's arms.) No! Leo!

(Cleaner #1 waves his arm and the girls are pushed backwards.)

**Cleaner #1:** Don't worry; you won't remember any of this anyway.

(Leo orbs in with Charlie)

**Cleaner #2****: **An Elder. Good. Perhaps you can explain it to her.

(The girls get up.)

(He waves his arm again and all of Wyatt's things vanish. The Cleaners disappear.)

**Piper: **Do you remember?

**Phoebe: **Absolutely everything.

**Paige: **The spell must have worked.

**Piper: **But not for Wyatt. He's gone.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Piper, Charlie, Leo, Phoebe and Paige are there. Piper is looking out the window, Phoebe is looking through the Book of Shadows and Paige is scrying.]

**Leo: **I don't understand, what's going on?

**Piper: **What's not to understand? The cleaners took Wyatt.

**Leo: **Because of the Dragon ting?

**Piper: **You know what Leo? It doesn't matter why, they just took him okay, I … I think it would be best if you just left.

**Leo: **What? No, I will not leave; this is my son we're talking about!

**Piper: **And you being here is distracting, just please go I promise we'll get him back, but I can't do it with you here.

**Leo: **Fine, but call me if you need me.

(He orbs out, Paige is still scrying and stops to look at everyone.)

**Paige: **Ugh, nothing, I can't find the Cleaners anywhere.

**Phoebe: **Well, they have to exist somewhere, don't they?

**Paige: **Not necessarily, not even on our plane, not even in our time. I don't know maybe we should just summon them.

**Piper: **And then what?

**Paige: **I don't know. Maybe we should call Leo back.

**Piper: **I don't think he can help anymore than he already has.

**Paige: **How did he help earlier?

**Piper: **By reminding me that I can do this. You know, maybe we're going about this all wrong. Maybe instead of trying to stop them, we should be trying to get them to stop us.

**Phoebe: **You lost me.

**Piper: **Well, when magic is exposed, it's there job to clean it up, right?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, so?

**Piper: **So why can't we expose our magic and force them to deal with us.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but if we do that, what's to stop them from erasing us?

**Piper: **They wouldn't dare. So let's give them something to clean up.

**Charlie:** Good luck with that, I'll stay behind.

[Cut to a news room. The weather man is discussing the weather in front of the cameras.]

**Weather Man: **Doppler radar for the Bay area show us that storm is already on its way out, so looks like San Francisco is finally going to get some good news. Scattered showers overnight, to a partly sunny morning... (Suddenly, Phoebe and Paige orb in beside him.) Whoa. What the...

**Phoebe: **Hi. How you doing? Why don't we get a sky-cam view of that, shall we?

(Phoebe grabs the weather man and levitates up into the air.)

**Weather Man: **Help! Get me down from here!

**Kinesha: **I don't know what's happening here. I...

**Paige: **Well, it's called magic, Kinesha. Witchcraft, specifically. I really love your... jacket!

(Kinesha's jacket orbs right off her back and into Paige's hands. The weather man drops down behind Kinesha. Phoebe levitates back down.)

**Phoebe: **Wanna see more magic? Let's check in with Piper at the Golden Gate Bridge. Take it away, Piper!

(The Golden Gate Bridge shows up on a TV screen. Then Piper steps in.)

**Piper: **"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." (The Golden Gate Bridge vanishes.) You might wanna take an alternate route to work in the morning.

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in, Charlie is pacing, she looks up when she sees orb.]

**Charlie: **How'd go?

**Paige: **Hmm, not so bad, (To Phoebe) you should get out more often.

**Piper: **Yeah, Pheebs, time to come out of the basement.

**Phoebe: **Maybe you're right.

(The Cleaners appear.)

**Cleaner #1: **What do you think you're doing? Are you out of your minds?

**Piper: **Oh, hey, hi. Did you see our little magic act?

**Cleaner #2: **How is it you still have your memory?

**Phoebe: **Oh, I think we still have a few surprises that you don't know about.

**Paige: **Yeah, and if you don't return our nephew, you might find out about just a few more.

**Cleaner #1: **This is pointless. Whatever you do, we'll simply erase.

**Cleaner #2: **Or we'll erase you.

**Charlie:**You can't. Not if you're truly neutral, that is. 'Cause you see, if you get rid of them, you'll tip the balance of power from good to evil and now that's hardly being neutral, now is it?

**Piper: **Exactly. Now you will give me my son back or I swear to you the only thing you'll be doing for the next fifty years is cleaning up after us.

**Cleaner #1: **If we do return him, how do you know you'll be able to control him?

**Piper: **I'm his mother. If anybody can, I can.

(Cleaner #1 waves his hand and Wyatt and his playpen appear in the room. Piper goes over to him and picks him up.)

**Cleaner #1: **Everything is as it was. We've erased all evidence of your son's magic. We'll leave him in your care.

**Cleaner #2: **For now.

**Phoebe: **Oh, wait, one more thing, please, if you could just do me a little teensy-weensy little favour and erase that whole riot I caused at the office. You know, 'cause I don't wanna lose my job. That would really suck. Might throw off that balance thing because I'd be distracted, you know.

**Cleaner #1: **It's done. Good luck. Because believe me, you're going to need it.

(Phoebe takes Wyatt off of Piper. The Cleaners disappear.)

**Phoebe: **Are you okay? I'm so happy to see you.

**Piper: **Don't smash him.

**Phoebe: **I'm just so happy to see him. I can't help it, this is just very exciting. He's back, we're back.

**Paige: **Coffee stain and all.

**Charlie****: **Yeah, what are you gonna do about your job? Are you gonna keep it?

**Paige: **Yeah, I think I will just so I can see what happens next.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Ritz Teukolsky Ruben building. Mr. Stewart's office. Mr. Stewart and Flo are there.]

**Flo: **Exactly what are you saying?

**Mr. Stewart: **Unless you make it worth my while, I may find your performance here lacking.

**Flo: **Mr. Stewart, please, I need this job.

**Mr. Stewart: **And that is why I'm giving you an opportunity to keep it, if you catch my meaning.

**Flo: **Absolutely! You know, I like a man who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to ask for it. Now, are you afraid to come get it?

(She sexily plays with her hair.)

**Mr. Stewart: **You mean, right here and now? (She nods) Yeah? (Into the intercom) Cancel my calls, please.

**Secretary Voice: **Yes, Mr. Stewart.

(Mr. Stewart stands up and heads towards Flo.)

**Flo: **Flower pot!

(The flower pot orbs over to Flo and she throws it over Mr. Stewart's head. He groans. Flo glamours into Paige. She shakes her head. She opens the door and Flo is standing there.)

**Flo: **Oh, Paige. Uh, I thought you were out... (Mr. Stewart groans.) What happened?

**Paige: **Well, you see, I overheard Mr. Stewart threatening you. He'll be real lucky if you don't sue. Just go with it.

**Flo: **Thanks, Paige, for whatever you just did for me in here.

**Paige: **I was wondering why I took this job and now I know. Thank you.

**Flo: **Thank you.

[Scene: P3. Back room. Chris is there putting his shoes on. Leo orbs in.]

**Leo: **Hey.

**Chris: **Hey. I didn't know you were coming here.

**Leo: **What are you still doing here, Chris? Shouldn't you be getting to know your new charge?

**Chris: **Yeah, about that. I'm, uh, going back to what I originally said. I don't have time for her.

**Leo: **Chris.

**Chris: **Leo, I mean it. Because whether you believe me or not, I'm here to protect Wyatt, not other charges. Other than the sisters of course.

**Leo: **If that's how you feel about it I guess I'll reassign her.

**Chris: **Thank you.

(Leo orbs out.)

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper is there sitting on a rocking chair holding Wyatt.]

**[****Scene: Manor. Attic. Charlie is sitting on the couch looking down at a picture, she's crying and a tear lands on the picture. Zoom in on the picture. It shows Charlie with a brown haired, green eyed infant in her lap and a brown haired, green eyed handsome man, with his arms around Charlie, both adults have wedding rings on their fingers and all of them are smiling. Charlie plays with her necklace and pulls it out from under her shirt, showing two gold rings, her tears are falling freely down her face.]**

**Charlie: ****I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me. (She runs a finger over the baby's grinning face and then does the same to the man's.)**

**End**


	7. The Power Of Three Blondes

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there and wearing unusual outfits. They close the door behind them.]

**Piper: **It's okay, you're gonna be okay.

**Phoebe: **Okay? That demon wiped out that whole family of innocents. How will I ever be okay?

**Piper: **You learn.

**Paige: **If that demon is anywhere in that book, I'm gonna nail his sorry ass.

(They walk over and sit on the couch.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, those poor children. They were so scared. I could feel their pain.

**Piper: **Okay, maybe you could feel there pain a little less, Phoebe.

**Paige: **Remember, she's an empath now.

**Piper: **I know what her powers are. Okay, I think a little sister bonding is in order for all of us here. I'll get the tea.

**Paige: **No. Did you see that demon? Did you see those teeth flying out like razor blades?

**Phoebe: **We need to kill that demon. For the children. All six of those children.

**Piper: **Fine, we'll hit the book now, tea later. (Piper walks over to the book and when she touches it, it glows and closes up. She tries to touch it again and it jumps off its stand onto the floor. She walks over to it and dives for it. It moves away.) Told you it wouldn't work.

**Phoebe: **Well, it's her fault. Who's ever heard of a demon with razor flying teeth before?

**Paige: **My fault? I'm not the one who made the innocents into the Von Trapp family.

**Phoebe: **Did not.

**Paige: **Did too.

**Piper: **Knock it off.

(Piper shape shifts into a blonde woman.)

**Mabel: **It's my fault for going along with you two. We can look like the Charmed Ones but lets face it, our acting sucks. If we want the Book of Shadows we need to become them. It's time to try my identity theft spell.

(Phoebe and Paige shape shift into two other blonde women.)

**Mitzy: **No way. They'll come after us, it's a suicide mission.

**Margo: **And it's dangerous too.

**Mabel: **So what? You want to be chisellers your whole life? It's time to think big and thinking big means making the whole world believe that we are them.

**Mitzy: **I don't want to be them, I want to be bad.

**Margo: **Me too, bad's better.

**Mabel: **Then stick with me, 'cause once we get the book we'll steal their powers and then form our own power of three. And you know what that means?

**Margo: **No.

**Mitzy: **We'll be the untouchable sisters.

**Piper's Voice: **Phoebe, Paige, are you up there?

**Mitzy: **Perfume, girls!

(They pull out spray bottles of perfume and spray it over themselves. They disappear. Piper walks in and picks up the Book of Shadows. She places the book back on its stand and looks around.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: P3. Day. Piper's there talking on the phone. Jack the bartender is standing near by.]

**Piper: **What time did he go to sleep? Okay, can you call me as soon as he starts to stir? Okay, thanks. (She hangs up.) Uh, Jack, the band is coming in an hour to set up and do a sound check. Can you take care of them for me? I want to be home when my baby wakes up.

(Phoebe walks in.)

**Jack: **I'm on it.

**Phoebe: **Hey, you ready for lunch?

**Piper: **I was thinking I could make you something fabulous at home instead.

**Phoebe: **Piper, every new mummy needs a little grown up time. That's why we got Charlie to babysit, right?

**Piper: **Right?

**Phoebe: **So let's go-o-o-o-o-o.

**Piper: **Was that a moan?

**Phoebe: **(whispers) Piper.

**Piper: **(whispers) What?

**Phoebe: **(whispers) That new bartender guy is checking you out.

(Piper turns around and he smiles. She smiles back.)

**Piper: **(whispers) are you telling me that you're feeling what he's feeling for me?

**Phoebe: **Yes, I still can't control my new pow-owwwwww. (Piper hits her with a napkin.) (To bartender) Alright, take your shoes for a walk, buddy.

(Jack walks away.)

**Piper: **That's creepy.

**Phoebe: **I know, it's horrible. You should have seen it the last time Jason was in town, I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I don't know what I'm gonna do this weekend.

**Piper: **Are you sure you're not moving to fast.

**Phoebe: **Piper, we've been over this. Cole left to find himself, if and when he comes back and I'm not in a serious relationship we might pick up where we left off. But it looks like I might have a future with Jason instead.

**Piper: ****If that's what you want sweetie. So **Jason is flying in from Hong Kong again? (Phoebe nods.) Wow, I'd say that guy is falling for you. Maybe you might have a future with him.

**Phoebe: **You think so? I think so. I hope so. But I miss Cole to and all I can feel is this strong sexual desire for me.

**Piper: **And that's a bad thing.

**Phoebe: **Well, yeah, that's a bad thing if that's all he's feeling. And if it is all he's feeling, I want to know now, you know? So I don't get hurt.

**Piper: **Well, why don't you take him to a restaurant where you can't get buck wild and ask Jason how he feels.

**Phoebe: **Mm, the direct approach. Very sneaky of you.

(They head towards the door.)

**Piper: **Mm-hm, and if that doesn't work, ask him about the weather in Hong Kong.

(Chris orbs in.)

**Piper, Phoebe: **No!

**Phoebe: **We're not demon hunting, we're going to lunch.

**Chris: **Hey, I am not unreasonable. We can hunt demons after lunch. By the way, anyone seen Leo?

**Piper: **No, I have not.

**Phoebe: **I haven't seen him either.

**Chris: **Well, if you do, let me know. There's a rumour floating around up there that he has a lead on whoever sent him to Valhalla.

**Piper: **Well, I'm sure that's very important stuff but I have another question. Did either one of you leave the book on the floor last night?

**Chris: **On the floor?

**Phoebe: **No, I didn't.

**Piper: **Chris?

**Chris: **I vaguely remember a story that started like that in the future. Someone's after the book.

**Piper: **Demons are always after the book. What's new?

**Chris: **No, I think this time they get it. You should take this threat seriously. And tell Paige. Where is Paige?

**Phoebe: **She's at her new temp job.

**Chris: **She's still on that kick?

**Piper: **It's not a kick, Chris. It's her quest for happiness outside of magic.

**Chris: **Yeah, but it's a temp job. Who finds happiness on a temp job?

[Scene: North Shore Citrus packing plant. Paige and several others are packing oranges into boxes.]

**Woman: **Straighten your back. Do you want to get out of bed in the morning?

**Paige: **Back straight, check.

**Woman: **No, no, Mira, don't reach, let them come to you.

**Paige: **Okay.

(She drops an orange.)

**Woman: **Ai, forget it, keep the line moving.

**Paige: **Okay. How long have you been working here anyway?

**Woman: **Eight years and two herniated discs. Didn't know what you were getting into on this one, did you?

**Paige: **No, I can't say that I did. But it's fun, you know, I get to work with my hands and it's kind of like nature and best of all there's no magic. (The woman gives her a look.) Markers, magic markers, I'm crazy, crazy allergic. (Paige sees two gremlins whiz past.) Oh, no. (The gremlins push on two crates of boxed oranges.) Watch out!

(Paige pushes the woman out of the way just before the crates of oranges fall right on top of her. The gremlins laugh. The boss runs in.)

**Boss: **Is everybody okay over here?

(Paige and the woman stand up.)

**Woman: **She saved my life.

**Paige: **It was nothing.

**Boss: **Alright, everybody take twenty until we can perform a safety check here.

**Woman: **That is the third accident this month. I think this place is maldito, cursed.

**Paige: **I think I'm maldito.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: House across the road from the Manor. Mabel and Margo are there. Mabel is looking through the window at the Manor. Margo is looking in a mirror.]

**Mabel: **I can't tell if anyone's home from here.

**Margo: **If I get Piper's powers, first thing I'm gonna do is freeze these unwanted facial lines.

**Mabel: **I'm the oldest, I get Piper's powers. You'll get Paige's.

**Margo: **Well, in that case maybe I'll orb away this blemish.

(Mitzy walks in carrying bags of snacks.)

**Mitzy: **Stake out take out, anyone?

(She puts the food on the table.)

**Margo: **Ooh.

(Mabel and Margo go over to the table.)

**Mabel: **All I asked for was a scrying bowl.

**Margo: **Just because we killed the owners here, doesn't mean we should let their food go to waste.

(Mabel pours a black liquid into a glass bowl.)

**Mabel: **"Give me sight through the blackest bile; show me the faces I revile." (Piper and Wyatt show up in the liquid, they are sitting at the dinner table eating, Charlie walks in.) Piper and "Sabrina The teenage Witch" are the only ones home right now. We need all three sisters together for my spell to work.

**Mitzy: **Eww, she's with the baby. I can't wait to orb that thing into a volcano.

**Margo: **Um, as the baby in the family, I'm afraid I'll be doing the orbing. We get our powers by sorority.

**Mitzy: **That's seniority, Margo. And that's not fair, I wanted Paige's power.

**Margo: **Don't talk to me about fair. I always got less growing up. And usually two years out of style.

**Mabel: **There is nothing wrong with Phoebe's powers, Mitzy. You'll be able to levitate.

**Mitzy: **Yeah, six feet in the air. Margo will be orbing around the world.

**Margo: **I'll send postcards.

**Mabel: **Don't forget you'll also have the power of premonition and empathy.

**Mitzy: **Like I care what happens to people or how they feel.

**Margo: **Well, maybe you should care, Mitzy, instead of this me, me, me attitude all the time.

**Mitzy: **Oh, you know what? You're about to get your teeth knocked in if you don't back off.

**Mabel: **Enough! What is wrong with you two? We have worked way too hard to let it all fall apart now.

(The doorbell rings. Mabel answers it.)

**Salesman: **Hello, are you the lady of the house?

**Mabel: **Go away. (She slams the door.) This is the biggest con of our lives. If we don't get this right, we're gonna be two-bit magic hustlers forever. Is that what you want?

(The doorbell rings again. Mabel answers it.)

**Salesman: **But you haven't seen the amazing new Kelby 3000.

(He holds up a vacuum cleaner.)

**Mabel: **Just get inside. (The man happily walks inside. Mabel closes the door and walks back over to her sisters.)The secret of the Charmed Ones lays in their sisterhood, the Power of Three. Well, guess what. We've got our own sisterhood, our own Power of Three right here. If we can just stick together, we can have it all.

**Salesman: **You'll never have it all until you own the Kelby 3000. (A dagger appears in Mabel's hand.) I'm telling you this baby is gonna change your life...

(She stabs the salesman and he falls to the floor.)

**Mitzy: **How about I take Charlie's powers to? I mean her powers are great.

**Mable: **Maybe, if we can get to her as well. So who's with me?

**Mitzy: **I'm sorry, sweetie.

**Margo: **Oh, me too. (They hug.) I'll orb you anywhere you want to go.

**Mabel: **That's more like it. Now, let's sit back, relax, until the other two get home.

[Cut to the manor. Dining room. Piper is trying to feed Wyatt and Charlie is watching while eating her sandwich.]

**Piper: **Alright, look, mummy is trying it. Mmm. (She tastes it.) So horrible! Wow, is that horrible. (Charlie laughs and Piper smacks her with a dishrag that's been on her lap. Leo orbs in.) Leo, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here.

(Leo kneels down beside Wyatt.)

**Leo: **I was looking for Chris; I heard he was asking about me. Hey Charlie.

**Charlie: **Hey Leo.

(Leo tickles Wyatt and he giggles.)

**Charlie****: **He was, he thinks you found the person that sent you to Valhalla.

**Leo: **He does?

**Piper: **Mm-hm. But he's not here but even if he was, I mean, why can't you use your Elder powers to sense... (Leo pulls a face at Wyatt.) Like you sensed me here with...

(Leo and Wyatt laugh.)

**Leo: **Sorry.

**Piper: **For missing your son? It's okay.

**Leo: **As an Elder, I watch over him every minute but it's not the same, you know. When he's sleeping, sometimes I orb into the nursery just to hold him.

(They hear the front door open and close.)

**Paige: **Anyone home?

(Leo stands up.)

**Leo: **I should go.

(Leo orbs out. Wyatt screams.)

**Piper: **Oh, sweetie.

(Paige walks in.)

**Paige: **There are gremlins at the fruit packing plant and I am the only one who can prevent serious workplace injury. This is not what I planned.

**Piper: **You lost me at fruit packing plant.

**Paige: **It's my new temp job. I keep trying to find a life away from magic and all I get is magic, magic, magic everywhere. (Wyatt screams.) Oh, don't worry, little dude, I'm not gonna let the gremlins get you.

**Piper: **It's okay, I think he just misses his dad.

**Paige: **Ohh. I'm gonna go upstairs and check on the Book of Shadows and see what it says about the capture and control of gremlins.

**Piper: **Did you leave that book on the floor last night?

**Paige: **No, why?

**Piper: **Uh, I don't know, it's probably nothing. Uh, just be on the lookout. Chris said somebody may be after it.

**Paige: **Duh, people are after it every week.

**Charlie: **Wait, the book was on the floor last night?

**Piper: **Yeah I found it when I went up there last night. Why?

**Charlie: **It's nothing, but if memory serves me right, then I think someone is after it.

**Piper: **That's what Chris said.

**Paige: **And I said, someone is after it every week. You guys need to stop worrying so much.

(Paige goes upstairs.)

**Piper: **(to Wyatt) you're okay, you're okay.

(The Elf nanny walks in pushing a stroller.)

**Elf Nanny: **Fussy babies need fresh air.

**Piper: **Oh, that's a good idea; I'll go get my sweater.

**Elf Nanny: **Nonsense. Let me take the boy for a walk.

**Piper: **Alright. (Piper puts Wyatt in the stroller.) Just don't forget a hat for those ears.

**Elf Nanny: **I always keep the baby warm.

**Charlie****: **I think she meant yours.

(The Elf nanny covers her ears with her hair.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe and Elise are walking down the corridor.]

**Elise: **You are on a real hot streak, kiddo. Your advice column has never been more, more revealing.

(They walk into the main office.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, I just think that I'm really in touch with what other people are feeling right now.

**Elise: **Whatever it is, keep it up.

(Elise walks away. Phoebe turns around and sees Jason in her office.)

**Phoebe: **Hi. (She walks into her office.) You're back.

**Jason: **God, I missed you, Phoebe.

(He kisses her hand. She gets a vibe.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, no. No, no, not again.

**Jason: **What's wrong?

**Phoebe: **Nothing is wrong. H-How is the weather in Hong Kong?

**Jason: **Weather?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I hear it gets very balmy there. Balmy?

**Jason: **I suppose. You really wanna talk about the weather?

**Phoebe: **No, I don't actually; I just don't want to be alone with you.

**Jason: **Huh?

**Phoebe: **I mean, I do want to be alone with you, just not alone with you here. You know, I just wanna be alone with you in a public area.

**Jason: **You're, you're still a little shaken up over my last visit. You know, your behaviour wasn't all that bad.

**Phoebe: **Humiliating and embarrassing is what it was. Yeah. Look, I just would appreciate if we could take things slower, you know? Maybe go out for dinner and talk.

**Jason: **I'll pick you up at seven.

**Phoebe: **Yay, okay. Can't wait to talk.

[Scene: House across the road from the Manor. The blonde sisters are looking out the window. They see Phoebe pull up outside the manor.]

**Mitzy:** You know what this means. It's spell time.

(They walk away from the window.)

**Margo: **Is Charlie there?

**Mitzy: **No she left an hour ago.

**Mabel: ****Okay. **We've got one shot, so pay attention. After we read this spell, the world will see us as the Halliwell sisters.

**Mitzy: **You mean I'm going brunette?

**Mabel: **No, you'll look like you do now but the world will know you as Phoebe.

**Margo: **Let's go, let's go. I'm dying to orb some place far away and exotic like Fort Lauderdale.

**Mabel: **Not so fast. The spell only gives us their identities. They keep their powers until we can get to the Book of Shadows, which we should be able to do once we lure them out of the house. Okay, everyone ready?

**Mitzy: **Mm-hm.

**Girls: **"Blinking faces blank and ho-hum, we are they and they are no one, grant to us the Power of Three, and turn them into nobody."

**Mitzy: **Did it work?

**Mabel: **One way to find out. Let's call our Whitelighter. Chris.

(Chris orbs in.)

**Chris: **Why did you change clothes, Piper? You can't hunt demons in heals. Go switch your shoes and we'll get started.

**Margo: **Hey, (she puts her arm around him) slow down there, angel. It's all good in the Charmed universe. What's your hurry?

**Chris: **Paige did you just call me angel?

**Mitzy: **She did, and I can clearly see why.

**Chris: **Okay. What are you doing over here?

**Mitzy: **Oh, well, we were just, um...

**Mabel: **Solving a murder. Evil has been here, probably spying on us.

(She pulls the dagger out of the salesman and hands it to Chris.)

**Chris: **This could be connected to whoever's after the Book of Shadows.

**Mabel: **Could be. See that symbol carved into the handle? We think that represents the astral plane.

**Chris: **I don't know. The astral plane's a realm of spirit and energy. It's not like they manufacture athames there.

**Mitzy: **All the more reason you should orb over and investigate.

**Leo: **You want me to orb to the astral plane?

**Mitzy: **Immediately. And don't come back until you find out where that knife came from.

**Margo: **Can I have a kiss goodbye?

**Chris: **No.

(Chris orbs out.)

**Margo: **Oh, well, a girl's gotta try.

**Mabel: **You know what this means.

**Mitzy: **We are Charmed and dangerous. (They do a little dance.) Oh, yeah!

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Mitzy walks in and goes over to Elise.]

**Mitzy: **Excuse me, Elise?

**Elise: **Phoebe, I thought you left.

**Mitzy: **I did, now I'm back. That's not against the rules, is it?

**Elise: **Whatcha got there?

**Mitzy: **Oh, it's a new article for tomorrow's paper. I didn't like what I wrote before.

(She hands Elise a sheet of paper.)

**Elise: **Is this crayon?

**Mitzy: **Eyeliner, actually. I didn't have a pen.

**Elise: **Well, it's a little late for a new copy but I'll see what I can do.

**Mitzy: **Awesome. I mean, thank you.

(Jason walks in.)

**Jason: **Phoebe. (Mitzy turns around.) I thought you were getting ready for dinner.

**Mitzy: **Wow. You are hot.

**Jason: **Are you okay?

**Mitzy: **Never better. Did you say we were hooking up tonight?

**Jason: **I'll swing by at seven.

**Mitzy: **Great, I'll be ready for you, sugar. (He kisses her on the cheek and walks past her.) Ooh.

(She grabs him and kisses him passionately. Elise's jaw drops.)

[Scene: Manor. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there. Piper's on the phone and Phoebe and Paige are making a potion.]

**Piper: **I did not fire your band. I need them to play tonight. Today at rehearsal? No, that's impossible; I have been home all afternoon. Okay, listen, I'll be right there. (She hangs up.) Uh, I gotta go to P3 so tell the nanny to give Wyatt dinner if I'm not back in time.

**Paige: **Okay. Bye. (Piper heads for the door and passes a wedding photo of Leo and Mabel.) Okay, this vanquishing potion is more like vanquishing goo. Can you check the last ingredient in the book for me?

**Phoebe: **Sure. (Phoebe reaches for the book and it glows and closes itself.) Whoa, that was different.

**Paige: **Try it again.

(Phoebe reaches for it again and it slides off onto the floor.)

**Phoebe: **It's like it's not recognising us.

**Paige: **Okay, that's weird; I was just holding it in my hands ten minutes ago.

**Phoebe: **Wait, Chris and Charlie said something might happen to the book, remember? And we just kind of blew them off. Chris? Hello, are you there? (Their cell phones ring.) Is that you? Who is that?

**Paige: **Both of us.

**Phoebe: **Oh.

(They answer their phones.)

**Paige: **Hello?

**Phoebe: **Hey, Elise.

**Paige: **There's a union rally at the fruit packing plant?

**Phoebe: **No, I did not advocate multiple sex partners.

**Paige: **No, I'm not leading the rally, I'm at home.

**Phoebe: **I didn't say that alcohol cures depression.

**Paige: **Of course I believe in equal pay for workers.

**Phoebe: **This is Phoebe.

**Phoebe, Paige: **Hello?

(They hang up.)

**Phoebe: **Emergency at work?

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Unfortunate coincidence?

**Paige: **Not likely.

**Phoebe: **I don't know about you but I wanna keep my job.

**Paige: **Yeah, me too. I'll leave a note for the nanny, she's out walking Wyatt, and I'll try to put the book away.

**Phoebe: **Okay, um, I'm gonna change in case I don't make it back in time for my date with Jason. Alright, meet back here as soon as possible.

(Phoebe rushes off. Paige bends down and tries to pick up the book. It glows and slides under the couch.)

[Scene: P3. The band is packing up their stuff. Piper rushes in.]

**Piper: **Hey, Ray, did the band leave yet?

**Ray: **I'm sorry, ma'am, we're not open yet.

**Piper: **Hahaha, very funny.

**Ray: **You'll have to come back tonight.

**Piper: **Look, Ray, I'm missing dinner time with my kid because the band cancelled, okay. I'm not in the mood for jokes.

**Ray: **They didn't cancel, the owner fired them. Too bad too, they were good. You one of their groupies?

**Piper: **Wh? No, I'm your boss and I'm gonna fire you if you don't move it.

**Ray: **Look, lady, there's a bar open up the road if you really need a drink, okay?

(Mabel and Jack walk out of the back room, straightening their clothes.)

**Jack: **I have to admit, Piper, when you said that there'd be fringe benefits, you weren't kidding.

**Mabel: **Oh, I'm all about job satisfaction.

**Jack: **Yeah? What about after hours?

**Piper: **Yeah? So do I! And you're gonna be one sorry dude if you don't move.

(Mabel sees Piper and hides behind Jack.)

**Mabel: **Oh, uh, you know what? There is some work I have to deal with but I'll try to wrap it up early. Why don't you come by the house after your shift?

**Piper: **Like you could! (She freezes Ray and walks past him. Mabel goes in the back room. Piper unfreezes Ray and walks over to Jack.) Why is Ray acting like he doesn't know me? Would you please tell him who I am?

**Jack: **Sure. Who are you?

[Scene: Fruit packing plant. The rally is taking place. Margo is there holding a "Union" sign. Paige orbs in near by.]

**Crowd: **Equal pay! Shorter days! Equal pay! Shorter days! Equal pay! Shorter days!

**Paige: **What a circus.

(The boss steps in.)

**Boss: **Everybody quiet down! I talked to my supervisor and he's replacing all of you if you don't get your asses back on that line.

**Margo: **Oh, you mean the line of unsafe working conditions?

**Crowd: **Yeah!

**Margo: **No medical benefits?

**Crowd: **Yeah!

**Margo: **And third world wages?

**Crowd: **Yeah!

**Margo: **I don't think so.

**Crowd: **Equal pay! Shorter days! Equal pay! Shorter days!

(A security guard stands in front of Paige.)

**Security Guard: **May I help you, miss?

**Paige:** Oh, it's okay, I work here. Who's that girl on the conveyer belt?

**Security Guard: **I'd like to see some ID please.

**Paige: **Oh.

(She shows him her ID. He looks at it and sees Margo's picture on it.)

**Security Guard: **Who'd you steal this from?

**Paige: **What are you talking about?

**Security Guard: **Come on. Let's go.

(He grabs Paige.)

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. The door opens and Mabel, Mitzy and Margo walk in.]

**Mabel: **Split up, fan out, find the book. We don't have much...

**Chris: **I'm on to you three.

(They turn around to see Chris sitting on the couch.)

**Margo: **(whispers) what do we do?

(A dagger appears in Mabel's hand behind her back. The same minute, Charlie appears in a puff of smoke)

**Charlie: **Hey guys, what's going on?

**Chris: ****Nothing, just lecturing the girls. (Turns to the sisters) **You thought you could fool me but you can't. (He stands up.) This athame isn't from the astral plane. You sent me on a wild goose chase so you wouldn't have to hunt demons, didn't you, Piper?

**Mitzy: **Busted.

**Margo: **Guilty.

**Mabel: **You figured us out, Chris.

(The dagger disappears. Mitzy moves closer to Chris.)

**Mitzy:** We are so sorry.

**Chris: **Yeah, you should be. Look, there's an evil out there after Wyatt, (Mitzy rubs her face on Chris's chest) and we need to find him before he... Phoebe, what are you doing?

**Mitzy: **Finding comfort in my Whitelighter.

**Margo: **You're all over him.

**Mitzy: **You're just jealous 'cause I got to him first.

**Charlie: **(Charlie is quietly observing the scene. She whispers to herself) something's wrong.

**Chris: **Look, Phoebe, I know Piper hooked up with her last Whitelighter but I'm really, really not interested, okay? Can we get back to hunting demons, please?

**Mabel: **Actually, Chris, we can't. We didn't ditch you to play hookie. We needed time to investigate the death across the street.

**Chris: **Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? I would have given you time off for legitimate Charmed duties.

**Mitzy: **Well, we're asking now. We believe that athame belongs to witches.

**Margo: **Really smart, pretty witches.

**Mabel: **We just don't know who they are.

**Chris: **So why don't I check around this realm for them?

**Mabel: **It's like you read my mind.

**Chris: **See, I can be reasonable and helpful. All you gotta do is be honest with me. Charlie you wanna come?

**Charlie: **Huh? Sure, let's go. (She looks at the sisters in a weird way)

(They orb out. The girls sigh with relief.)

**Mabel: **Okay, now we really are running out of time. We need that book. You two search down here, I'm gonna take upstairs. Oh, and from now on, keep your hands off the Whitelighter. That's an order.

[Cut to P3. Ray throws Piper out the door.]

[Cut to the fruit packing plant. The security guard throws Paige out the gates.]

[Cut to The Bay Mirror. Security throws Phoebe out the doors. She looks up and sees Mitzy's face on her Ask Phoebe poster.]

[Scene: Manor. Living room. The blonde sisters have found the book. Margo is furiously flipping through it.]

**Mitzy: **Hurry, hurry, before they get home.

(She stops at a page.)

**Mabel: **This is it, this is what we want.

(Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in.)

**Piper: **Alright, who do you think you are?

**Mitzy: **Oh, you haven't heard? We're the Charmed Ones.

**Margo: **Nice dress.

**Phoebe: **Thanks.

**Paige: **Nice book.

**Mabel, Mitzy, Margo: **"Powers of the witches rise..."

**Piper: **Hey, hey.

(Piper tries to freeze them. Bright magical lights rise out of Piper, Phoebe and Paige.)

**Mabel, Mitzy, Margo: **"Course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

(The bright magical lights sink into the blonde sisters.)

**Mabel: **Let's see, what was that freaky little hand thing you did? Like this.

(Mabel flicks her hand and a vase blows up. Piper is pushed backwards. She looks at her bleeding leg.)

**Piper: **Ooh, I'm down. (Phoebe jumps up and kicks Mabel, sending her across the room. Phoebe turns around, Mitzy is levitating the air. She kicks Phoebe and sends her flying over the couch. Margo grabs the lamp.) Paige.

(Paige orbs out just before Margo whacks her with it. She orbs back in.)

**Paige: **I can still orb.

**Margo: **Hey, that was supposed to be my power! (Paige quickly orbs out with Piper and Phoebe.) Freeze them!

**Mabel: **I don't know how.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Mabel, Mitzy and Margo are there. Mabel is looking through the Book of Shadows and Mitzy is scrying.]

**Mabel: **You guys have got to see this. There's spells, potions, charms for everything. Once we get rid of the Halliwells, this book is gonna change our lives.

**Mitzy: **You guys, my arm's getting sore here. How about a little relief? It never takes this long to scry for a witch.

**Mabel: **That's because they're not witches anymore. We've got their powers.

**Margo: **Uh, excuse me, you got their powers. I got a big fat nothing. As usual.

(Mitzy gets a vibe.)

**Mitzy: **Margo, please, ease off the resentment pedal there, you're dragging me down.

**Mabel: **Oh, this is great. Vanquishing tips on all of our competition.

**Margo: **Paige orbed. How could she still do that?

**Mabel: **We cast a spell to call a witch's power. Paige's orbing must come from her Whitelighter side.

**Margo: **Well, then let's call for her Whitelighter's power. Because I wanna orb!

**Mitzy: **Yo, Margo, get over it already. Your negativity is giving me a migraine.

**Margo: **You think it's bad now? Just keep flaunting that empath power at me. I'll start hitting on you for real.

**Mabel: **Hey, we're in here.

**Mitzy: **We made the Book of Shadows? (Mitzy and Margo go over to see.) What, no picture?

**Margo: **Just a paragraph. A really, really tiny paragraph.

**Mabel: **The Stillman Sisters. Mabel, Mitzy, Margo. Common witches known for their small time hustles and cons. Not worth vanquishing. If they become a nuisance, try a simple spell to bind their magic.

**Margo: **Oh. Well, at least we got an entry.

**Mitzy: **Yeah, but look at what they think of us. Common witches not worth vanquishing.

**Mabel: **Is that right. Well, check what these common witches just did. We're standing in the home of the Charmed Ones, we've got their powers, we got their book, and we got blonde multi-tonal hair. Who's the nuisance now?

**Margo: **We are!

**Mitzy: **Oh, yeah!

(They laugh.)

**Mabel: **So let's use all these powers to find the Halliwells. We can not rest until their dead.

(The doorbell rings.)

**Mitzy: **Phoebe's boyfriend. She had dinner plans with him tonight.

**Mabel: **Go. Margo and I will work on the spells.

**Mitzy: **Wait, what? Why does she get to go on a date?

**Mabel: **We have to keep up pretences. If Leo, Charlie or Chris find that we're impostors, they're gonna send the entire magical community after those girls and then we'll never find them. Go.

(Mitzy gets a vibe.)

**Mitzy: **(to Margo) I felt that, Miss Blackheart.

(Mitzy leaves the room.)

**Mabel: **Let's get to work.

[Scene: Motel. Phoebe and Paige help Piper inside a room.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, okay. (Phoebe places a bag of stuff on a dressing table. Piper and Paige sit on the bed.) Let's see what we got here. Let's see. (Phoebe pulls up Piper's pant leg.) You right?

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **You sure?

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Ohh! It's bad! It's really, really bad!

**Piper: **Okay, just do what you can; we have to get back to the manor fast for Wyatt.

(Phoebe gets some bandages out of the bag.)

**Phoebe: **They're not gonna hurt Wyatt, they won't risk exposure, not while we're still alive.

**Paige: **How are we gonna stay alive? How are we gonna fight without our powers?

**Phoebe: **At least you can still orb.

**Piper: **I wish you could orb to Leo. I'd give anything for one of his unwanted visits right... ow!

**Phoebe: **Piper, we really should get you to the doctor.

**Piper: **No.

**Phoebe: **Why?

**Piper: **The same reason we paid cash for this room. Because without picture IDs we've got no credit cards, we got nothing. It's like we don't exist.

**Paige: **Everyone in the world thinks we're these trashy blondes. I do have to hand it to them though; they've taken identity theft to a whole new level.

**Piper: **What about Chris? Or Charlie? What if we get them in the same room with the blonde ones so we can prove to them they're fakes?

**Paige: **How? Chris can't hear our call. Going into the manor right now would be suicide.

**Phoebe: **Wait a minute. I have an idea. Maybe we can find some magical creatures to help us. Like fairies or muses. What do you think?

**Piper: **We won't be able to see them, we're not witches anymore.

**Paige: **You're not, you can't see them. But I'm still half Whitelighter and I actually happen to know where a couple of handy dandy gremlins like to hang out.

**Piper: **You mean, the fruit packer killing variety?

**Phoebe: **No-no-no-no. This could actually work. Gremlins are fast, right? They can move between realms, they could actually help us find Chris and Charlie.

**Piper: **What if they say no?

**Paige: **Well, if they say no then I'll just have to threaten their little butts with my vanquishing gel.

**Phoebe: **Okay, Paige, you orb to the plant and find those gremlins. Chris and Charlie have got to be back to the manor by midnight. Piper, you stay here where you're safe.

**Piper: **Where are you going?

**Phoebe:** I am going to hand out a personal invitation.

(Phoebe leaves the room.)

[Scene: Underworld. Chris and Charlie walk into a cave, they have just finished a vanquish and it looks like they're talking.]

**Charlie: **Come on Chris. Can't you see that there is something wrong? I mean they were a little too friendly and they said they went on a demon hunt, when we can't even get them to move a finger.

**Chris: **You're making a to big a deal out of this Charlie, they've just started to listen to us and they just wanted to do something without being told to do it.

**Charlie: **I can't believe you bought their act for one second. I'm telling you something's wrong.

**Chris: **Just let it go Charlie and zip it, we're coming to a new cave.

(They walk in and there are demons everywhere.)

**Chris:** Hey! (The demons turn around) any one of you morons know anything about this athame? (raises the weapon)

(The demons give out a big battle cry and fire energy ball and fireballs at them)

[Scene: Restaurant. Mitzy and Jason are sitting at a table. Phoebe sneaks in and hides behind a plant. Mitzy pulls a necklace out of a jewellery box. She gasps.]

**Mitzy: **Hey, now! Who'd you knock off for this?

**Jason: **Ah, it's nothing. There's, uh, there's so much I want for us, Phoebe...

**Mitzy: **How many carats are these?

(An elderly man turns to Phoebe.)

**Elderly Man: **Miss, miss, could we have a wine menu here, please?

**Phoebe: **Sure.

(Phoebe takes a menu off another man and hands it to the elderly man.)

**Man: **Hey!

**Mitzy: **Wow, you just earned yourself a bit fat thank you. (She drops a napkin on the floor.) Oops, better get that.

(She gets down under the table. Phoebe's eyes widen.)

**Jason: **Uh, Phoebe, what are you doing under the... whoa!

**Elderly Man: **My wife was wondering if you have any champagne.

**Phoebe: **How dare she.

**Elderly Woman: **Well, I only drink it on special occasions. This is our forty-second wedding anniversary.

**Phoebe: **You slut.

**Jason: **Uh, can I talk to you, Phoebe, up here where I can see your face?

(Mitzy pops up from underneath the table.)

**Mitzy: **Huh?

(She sits back down. Phoebe sneaks over and sits down at the next table.)

**Jason: **Today you said you wanted to talk and now you're groping me under the table. What's going on?

**Mitzy: **Well, if you didn't interrupt me, you would've figured it out.

**Jason: **Look, Phoebe, maybe you got the wrong guy here because this isn't what I'm about.

**Phoebe: **Really? (Phoebe gets up.) Do you really mean that?

**Jason: **Who are you?

**Mitzy: **She's nobody, baby, let me take care of this. (She stands up.) Listen, sweetie...

(Phoebe punches Mitzy right in the nose and Mitzy receives a premonition. In the premonition, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb into the manor. The premonition ends.)

**Jason: **Lady, what the hell's going on here?

**Phoebe: **I'm so sorry; I thought she was someone else. I'm sorry. Sorry.

(Phoebe rushes off.)

[Scene: Fruit packing plant. Paige is there looking for the gremlins. She is holding the green vanquishing gel.]

**Paige: **Hey, little blue fellas! Come on out! I won't hurt you. (She walks into another room where a gremlin is jogging on the conveyer belt.) Hey, will you slow down for a second? I have an offer I would like to discuss with you. (The other gremlin swings on a chain towards Paige. She orbs out and the gremlin swings straight into the other gremlin, knocking him off the conveyer belt. Paige orbs back in.) What's it gonna be?

(She holds up the green gel.)

[Scene: Manor. Piper's room. Mabel and Jack the Bartender stumble in kissing furiously, unaware of Leo sitting in the corner with Wyatt. They fall back onto the bed.]

**Leo: **Piper. (They stop.) What are you doing?

**Mabel: **Isn't it obvious?

**Leo: **Yeah. But in front of our son?

**Mabel: **Well, the lights are off.

**Jack: **I think I'd better go, Piper. I'll see you tomorrow at work.

(They get up.)

**Mabel: **Well, no, wait. (Jack leaves.) Oh, man. Look what you did. Aren't we like divorced or something? What are you doing here?

**Leo: **I told you; sometimes I visit Wyatt in the nursery to hold him. It's the only chance I get to spend any time with him.

**Mabel: **You know what, you're right. I'm a terrible mother. I don't deserve a son, you should take him.

**Leo: **Careful, I just might.

**Mabel: **Great, it's settled, he's yours.

**Leo: **Piper, what's the matter with you? You're not acting like yourself.

**Mabel: **I'm sorry, Leo, I think I'm just post-partem. I've just been so tired and overworked. It would really help out if you could take Wyatt off my hands for a while. Please?

(Leo orbs out. Mitzy stands at the doorway.)

**Mitzy: **Don't worry about the bartender. We've got bigger fish to fry.

[Cut to the conservatory. The clock strikes 12:00. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in.]

**Paige: **Okay, if the gremlins found Chris and Charlie, they should be here by now.

**Piper: **Well, he better hurry.

(They try to leave the room and the doors close on them.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, this is not good.

(They try to go out through the other doors and the close as well.)

**Piper: **Okay.

(Another door closes. Mabel, Mitzy and Margo walk in.)

**Mabel: **You Charmed Ones think you're so clever.

**Mitzy: **Surprised to see us? I got my first premonition tonight.

**Phoebe: **I know you did, you genius. I planted it to lead you here.

**Mitzy: **Oh.

**Margo: **Well, from where I'm standing that seemed like a stupid thing to do, and I know a lot about stupid things.

**Piper: **Yeah, see, she's got us there.

(Chris and Charlie orb in.)

**Chris: **You wouldn't happen to know any gremlins, would you?

**Paige: **Uh, it's about time.

**Phoebe: **Chris, Charlie thank god. Look at them, look at them, they're impostors. They stole...

**Chris: **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Who are you?

**Mabel: **They're witches. They're the ones that killed that guy across the street.

**Piper: **No, she's lying. Remember this morning when you two said something was gonna happen to the book? Well, this is it. It's happening now.

**Mitzy: **Ugh, enough of this. Piper, blast them.

**Charlie****: **How do you know what we said to Piper?

**Paige: **Because she is Piper. And I'm Paige and this is Phoebe. And they cast an identity spell to make the entire world think they're us.

**Margo: **That's ridiculous. Everyone knows the Charmed Ones are blonde.

**Mabel: **If you're Piper, then show me your powers, blast me.

**Piper: **I can't, you stole them.

**Mabel: **Okay, so we stole your identities and your powers. Wow, we must be good. Definitely worth more than a paragraph.

**Margo: **Oh, yeah.

**Mabel: **It's time to take care of you witches and your delusions.

**Paige: **Wait! Wait. I can prove that we're telling the truth. I can still orb, I'm half Whitelighter.

**Chris: **Okay, go for it.

(Paige tries to orb but nothing happens. She tries again.)

**Margo: **(whispers) what do you think of my anti-orb spell?

**Chris: **Go ahead, Piper, blast away.

(Mabel tries to blow them up but misses and gets the window.)

**Charlie****: **Chris she missed, when have you ever known Piper to miss? (whispers) told you something was up.

**Mabel: **Even I'm entitled to a bad day.

**Margo: **Come on, try again.

(Mabel blows up a pot plant.)

**Paige: **Uh, Chris, a little help here.

**Piper: **Oh, you know what? She's getting angry. And our powers don't work so well when we're angry.

**Mitzy: **We've got them now.

**Piper: **Yeah, you've got us now so why don't you blow us up?

**Phoebe: **Piper, death bad, life good.

**Paige: **Don't worry; this bimbo couldn't hit the broadside of a beauty parlour. Check out that dye job.

(The blonde sisters gasp.)

**Mabel: **How dare you!

(Mabel blows up the doors.)

**Piper: **Run!

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige run in.]

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, oh my god, we need weapons.

**Paige: **Uh, demon leftovers.

(They run over to a large chest and pull out a crossbow.)

**Phoebe: **Piper, Piper, for you. (They hand it to Piper. They pull out an axe.) Okay. (Paige pulls out a spiked ball.) Ready?

**Paige: **Yes. (Piper crouches behind a couch and Phoebe and Paige stand on each side of the door. The blonde sisters walk in.) Now!

(Piper pulls the trigger on the bow and an arrow heads straight for Mabel. She puts her hands up in fear and she freezes Piper, Phoebe and Paige. She plucks the arrow out of the air.)

**Mabel: **Oh, so that's how it works.

**Margo: **Uh, could we like, not stand here right now?

(They move out of Phoebe and Paige's line of fire.)

**Mitzy: **Now what?

**Mabel: **Now we kill them.

(Chris and Charlie orb in.)

**Chris: **You did it. Nice work, babe.

(He walks over to Mitzy and kisses her passionately.)

**Margo: **This is not fair! First, I get ripped off in the power department, then you bag the bartender, and the boyfriend lays diamonds on you. That Whitelighter belongs to me.

**Mitzy: **Ow, my head. You know, you really need to learn to control your emotions. I can't help it if Chris chose me.

**Margo: **Did you sleep with him?

**Mitzy: **No.

**Chris: **Yes.

(Charlie just observes Chris's handwork)

**Mabel: **You did what? I gave you a direct order, that Whitelighter was off limits.

**Mitzy: **You know what? I am sick and tired of your orders. We both are.

**Margo: **Stay out of my feelings.

**Mabel: **Oh, are those your feelings?

**Margo: **Hell yes those are my feelings. You boss us around like we're idiots.

(Mitzy gets a vibe.)

**Mitzy: **What? She thinks we are idiots.

**Mabel: **I didn't say that.

**Chris: **Yeah, but I bet she felt it. My little empath feels everything.

**Mitzy: **He's right. You despise us. (Charlie looks over at the book and the triquetra on the front glows.) In fact, until I became an empath I never realised how much you truly hate us.

**Chris: **You know what? Come on, baby, lets go, who needs them?

(Chris grabs Mitzy's arm.)

**Mabel: **Oh, you're not going anywhere. We've got to stick together or our plan falls apart.

**Margo: **See? There you go, bossing again.

**Mitzy: **Mm-hm.

**Margo: **Just let the little chippy run off if that's what she wants.

**Mitzy: **Don't call me a chippy.

(She pushes Margo.)

**Margo: **Don't push me!

(She pushes Mitzy back.)

**Mabel: **Just shut up!

(Mabel pushes them both and the triquetra on the book splits apart. Piper, Phoebe and Paige unfreeze.)

**Chris: **You should be able to handle these women now.

(Piper punches Mabel and Paige punches Margo. Phoebe walks over to Mitzy.)

**Mitzy: **Not the nose, please.

**Phoebe: **I think you have something that's mine.

**Mitzy: **Sure. (She takes off the necklace.) It's yours. Anything you want.

**Phoebe: **Thank you.

(Phoebe punches Mitzy in the nose.)

**Paige: **(to Chris) I take it this was all your doing.

**Chris: **Hey, you're the one who got us here. And it was all Charlie. She's the one who figured it out; I just took a little convincing.

**Piper: **How did you know they weren't us?

**Charlie: **I know Phoebe is all crazy on the empath thing, but she would never flirt with Chris like that, and the fact that she missed you guys, defiantly convinced me.

**Chris: **And in all my life I have never seen you take the bait the way that witch took it from you.

**Phoebe: **In all your life? You've only been our Whitelighter for two months.

**Chris: **Let's just reverse the magic.

(Chris opens the book and hands it to them.)

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige: **"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

(White magical lights rise out of the blonde sisters and sink into Piper, Phoebe and Paige.)

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Leo and Wyatt are there. Leo is playing with Wyatt. Piper is standing at the doorway.]

**Piper: **So we bound their powers and handed them over to Morris. There was enough evidence across the street to book 'em for murder and if that doesn't stick, they're wanted in eight other states. Looks like you two had a good time.

**Leo: **Yeah, he loved all the clouds up there.

**Piper: **I bet.

**Leo: **Well, he just finished a bottle; he's probably ready for a nap. I should get going.

**Piper: **Leo, wait, um, don't go too far away from Wyatt, okay? I mean, feel free to sneak in and hold him any time I'm not around.

**Leo: **Thanks.

(Chris walks in.)

**Chris: **Leo, can I talk to you for a second?

**Leo: **(to Wyatt) see ya, buddy.

(Leo and Chris go out into the foyer, Charlie is waiting there.)

**Chris: **There's a rumour floating around up there that you've got a lead on whoever scattered your auras.

**Leo: **Yeah, I know, I floated it.

**Charlie****: **You did? Why?

**Leo: **To draw out the guilty party.

**Charlie****: **Did it work?

**Leo: **You tell me. So far you two are the only ones to come forward with any questions.

**Chris: **It's an interesting experiment. When you find out who did it, let us know.

**Leo: **Oh, I already know who did it, Chris, and when I get enough proof to expose him, he'll be the first one to know.

[Scene: Car Wreckers. Paige is there talking to the gremlins.]

**Paige: **I don't know why I keep running into magic but thanks to you two I have my identity back and the fruit packers are unionised. So for now I'm just gonna go with it. However, you two can't hurt people anymore and that's why I brought you here so you can tinker away to your heart's content. Well, how about it, little blue dudes.

(The gremlins zip off into the pile of cars.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Jason's Office. Jason is sitting as his desk. Phoebe walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Jason: **Hi.

**Phoebe: **Can we talk?

**Jason: **About?

**Phoebe: **Us.

**Jason: **I thought we tried that earlier.

**Phoebe: **I was kind of hoping we could forget about that.

**Jason: **Okay.

**Phoebe: **You're still mad.

**Jason: **No, no, actually, I'm confused. I swear, every time I see you, I never know which Phoebe I'm gonna get. You either wanna talk, or you want...

**Phoebe: **Yeah. I know. But I don't know how to act around you either. You know, you fly in for a few days and we're supposed to squeeze everything that we're feeling for each other in those few days and it's just, it's just really hard.

**Jason: **I know.

**Phoebe: **And that's why I wanted to go to dinner, you know? Just so we could talk. Figure out how we feel about each other.

**Jason: **How's your nose?

**Phoebe: **My nose? Oh, yeah, my nose. It's pretty good. I'm a fast healer. Well, I should probably let you get back to work, huh?

(She heads for the door.)

**Jason: **What are you doing right now?

**Phoebe: **Trying to make a classy exit.

**Jason: **You want to go to a classy lunch? We'll just, we'll talk.

**Phoebe****: **I'd love to. (Jason grabs his coat and heads for the door.) Jason.

**Jason: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Thanks for my diamonds.

**End**


	8. Love's A Witch

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would go according to my story. I only own Charlie, Phoenix, Collin and Peyton.

Thanks for the warning Snoupy1972. Always thought about changing it but never got to it. It's changed now, so hope you approve ;)

I also want to apologise to FreeAmber. Phoebe and Cole do belong together, I truly believe that, but they won't stay together forever. I'm sad to say they will end their marriage, just not for a while. But don't worry I already thought about who they should be with. But Phoebe won't be with Jason, that's just wrong. Sorry again for leading you on. Hope you can forgive me.

[Scene: Building. Temp Agency. Paige and Carl are there. Carl is flipping through a rolodex.]

**Carl: **Uh, mail clerk at Dutton and Houser, greeter at Yarn Mart, pre-school assistant... how are you at diapers?

**Paige: **Maybe I'm not making myself clear.

**Carl: **No, well, let's see, how about this. Bagger at Grocery Plus, cashier at Lucy's Landscaping, computer programmer... I don't think so.

**Paige: **Listen, I was just curious. Why have all the temp jobs you've sent me out on been so unusual?

**Carl: **Unusual? What's unusual about a fruit packer?

**Paige: **Okay, well, maybe it's not the job, it's just kind of what happens you know, after I get there. Things just kind of go a little wonky. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?

**Carl: **No.

**Paige: **No. No, you wouldn't, okay. Well, maybe it's just a coincidence, although honestly, you know, I don't believe in coincidences. Okay, look, here's the thing. I'm not picky, I'll take anything as long as it's really, really normal.

**Carl: **Oh, you want normal? I've got the perfect thing for you.

(He pulls a card out of the rolodex.)

[Scene: Callaway House. Bathroom. Paige is holding a bedpan. She flushes the toilet and walks out into the hallway.]

**Paige: **This is not what I had in mind. (She pulls off her gloves. She looks over at Grandma Callaway who is sitting at a table near a window. She peeks at Paige's hand of cards.) Wasn't someone supposed to call a trump?

(Paige walks over to her.)

**Grandma Callaway: **Oh, yes, right, trump. (Paige sits down.) I was just waiting for you.

**Paige: **Oh, I see.

(Grandma Callaway laughs.)

**Grandma Callaway: **Still can't believe you would know how to play pinochle. Not a lot of young people do anymore, you know.

**Paige: **See, I used to play with my grandma all the time.

**Grandma Callaway: **Really? Lucky me.

**Paige: **No, actually lucky me.

**Grandma Callaway: **Babysitting a sick, old lady. How is that lucky for you? Well?

**Paige: **Well, I think it's time for your medicine.

(Paige stands up and an energy ball comes flying through the window, hitting Paige in the chest. It knocks her to the ground. She looks at her bleeding wound. Grandma Callaway's son, James, runs down the stairs.)

**James: **Mother? What? Are you okay?

**Grandma Callaway:** I'm okay. The sons of bitches missed me. Really, I'm okay.

(She looks at Paige.)

**Paige: **So much for normal.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Piper, Charlie and Phoebe are there. Piper is vacuuming; Charlie is dusting and watching Phoebe at the same time, while Phoebe is meditating using her levitation power, she's floating up in the air.]

**Phoebe: **Piper, do you mind? I'm trying to meditate up here if you haven't noticed.

**Piper: **Well, can't you block out the noise?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, the vacuum cleaner I can block out, your nerves I can't.

**Piper: **My nerves?

**Phoebe: **Oh, for god sakes, woman. I'm sorry, you're anxious, I'm anxious.

**Piper: **But it's my first date, it's not yours.

**Phoebe: **But unfortunately, it feels as though it's my first date.

**Piper: **Well, can't you control it?

**Phoebe: **What do you think I'm doing up here? Cleaning the chandelier?

**Charlie****: **Now that would be helpful.

(Paige walks in through the front door. Phoebe loses her concentration and falls to the floor.)

**Phoebe: **Talk about your psychic hit.

**Paige: **Hi, how's it going, don't ask.

**Piper: **Are you hurt? What happened?

**Paige: **It's nothing, I'm fine.

**Phoebe: **You're not fine, Paige, you're scared to death. Why don't people in this family own their emotions?

**Paige: **Okay, this empath thing, very annoying.

**Piper: **Copy that.

**Charlie: **Ditto.

(Paige goes into the kitchen.)

**Piper: **Hey.

(Piper follows Paige. Chris orbs in.)

**Chris: **You haven't seen Leo, have you?

**Phoebe: **Oh, Chris, not now.

[Cut to the kitchen. Paige is pressing a towel against her wound. Piper walks in.]

**Piper: **Paige.

**Paige: **It's nothing, I'm fine.

**Piper: **It doesn't look like nothing to me. Was that an energy ball?

**Paige: **I don't know, I was playing pinochle, I didn't see. I'm temping Grandma, she's got some deep dark secrets, let me tell you that.

(Phoebe and Charlie walk in.)

**Piper: **Uh, another temp job involving magic?

**Paige: **Yeah, right, I'm never gonna get away.

**Phoebe: **But you want to.

**Piper: **Shush.

**Phoebe: **Sorry.

**Piper: **Do you want me to get the book?

**Paige: **No, actually, I don't. I wanna follow this one through all by myself.

**Piper: **Oh.

**Charlie****: ****(Charlie reads Paige with her empathy) **She's feeling a little suppressed by you.

**Piper: **You are?

**Paige: **You know what I was talking about, the temp job thing. Why I am trying to find my own path, just separate from...

**Piper: **From us?

(Chris walks in.)

**Chris: **So I checked the house, no sign of...

**Piper: **I should cancel my date.

**Phoebe: **What? Why?

**Piper: **Because we're having issues.

**Phoebe: **No, the issue is you're afraid to date, Piper. But you can't let your fear stop you. (To Paige) You on the other hand should.

**Paige: **Gee, I wonder why I'm feeling suppressed.

**Piper: **Phoebe, this is ridiculous. It's just getting worse.

**Phoebe: **I know. So what should I do? Should I just keep all your feelings to myself? Would that make you guys happy?

**Piper, Paige: **Yes.

**Phoebe: **Okay, then that's what I'll do. Someone's hiding something from me.

**Chris: **Just let me know if anyone sees Leo, okay?

(Chris leaves, Charlie follows.)

**Paige: **I've gotta go back and check on grandma.

**Phoebe: **Wait, you're still going? Paige, you're scared to death...

**Paige: **Apple!

(An apple orbs out of the fruit bowl and into Phoebe's mouth. Paige throws the towel on the table and leaves the kitchen.)

**Piper: **Well, that's one way to do it.

(Phoebe bites into the apple. Piper smiles and leaves the kitchen.)

[Scene. Attic. Chris and Charlie stand by the book]

**Chris: **This is becoming a problem; soon she'll be feeling everything.

**Charlie: **Well if you were better at hiding you emotions, she might not.

**Chris: **Jeazz! Sorry, not everyone can shut of their emotions like you.

**Charlie: **Oh shut up. Now what are we gonna do?

**Chris: **I don't know, but we have to do something or our cover will be blown.

**Charlie: **I know, and I also know exactly what to do.

**Chris: **What?

**Charlie: **Simple. Just block her out. (She turns to the book and puts her hands over it. By using her powers, she commands the book to find something that might help them, the books starts to flip its pages. It stops on a page with a picture of a demon on it.)

(They look down and smile to each other, Chris hugs Charlie)

**Chris: **You're a genius. (Kisses her forehead and orbs out)

(Charlie smiles at the praise; she closes the book and leaves the attic)

[Scene: Cave. Chris and an elderly man with missing front teeth are there. The man is mixing something with a mortar and pestal.]

**Man: **All sold out I'm afraid. Good for me, bad for you.

**Chris: **Well, how long will it take you to make more?

**Man: **The potion you desire is pricey for a reason. The main ingredient is quite rare and hard to come by. What secret are you so eager to hide?

**Chris: **Just tell me how long.

**Man: **Hard to say. Six weeks or months. Demonic suppliers are notoriously unreliable.

**Chris: **Well, I can't wait, alright. I need it now.

**Man: **The impatience of youth. Then again it takes a young heart to brave grave danger.

**Chris: **Spare me the Morpheus speech, old man. What are you saying?

(An invisible figure appears near the wall.)

**Man: **Swamp Land is where you'll find the Kotochu egg your potion requires. Now you understand the difficulty.

**Chris: **Fine. I'll get you your damn egg. Just make sure you're ready by the time I get back.

(He starts to leave and the invisible figure disappears. He looks at the wall and orbs out. The invisible figure reappears and then becomes visible. It's Leo.)

[Scene: Outside the Callaway house. Paige is talking into the intercom outside the gate.]

**Paige: **Hi, it's me Paige. Paige, your home helper. Please buzz me in. Look, I know you're there. I am not going to expose you, I promise. I just wanna help.

(Richard Montana walks down his driveway across the street.)

**Richard: **Don't you think it's a little risky coming back here?

**Paige: **Please buzz me in, Ms Callaway.

**Richard: **No, seriously. In case you didn't notice, there's kind of a war going on between these two homes.

**Paige: **I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.

**Richard: **Don't you?

**Paige: **It's me! Pinochle girl.

**Richard: **Hey. You're not the first, you know. Others have come to try to help. Maybe you should leave before you get hurt.

**Paige: **I'm sure I can handle it, thanks.

**Richard: **You're not a muse that's for sure. Or a Whitelighter. You're a witch like us.

**Paige: **How do you know that?

**Richard: **Ever since I was a kid, one sort of magical being or another has come to try help in the feud. Hasn't worked though. I mean, this last truce was the longest but...

(An energy ball comes flying out of the Callaway's house, heading straight for them. He grabs Paige and pulls her out of the way. The energy ball flies past and hits the letterbox across the street.)

**Commercial Break**

**[Scene. Kitchen. ****Charlie is taking out a batch of cookies from the oven, when Chris orbs in]**

**Chris: ****Oh, cookies. (He grabs one)**

**Charlie: ****Hey! (Tries to stop him) I wouldn't their still hot.**

**Chris: ****So? (Takes a bite, but has to spit it out) Hot, hot.**

**Charlie: ****Told you. Now what did you find out?**

**Chris: ****That he's run out of the potion. And if we want more we need to get the most important ingredient, The Kotochu egg.**

**Charlie:**** (Eyes widen) which means we have to go to the Swamp Land to get one.**

**Chris: ****Right on! So let's go.**

**Charlie: ****Fine. Let me just get these in the oven (indicating the cookie doe, she puts them in and closes the lid) and tell the sisters.**

**(She runs upstairs)**

[Scene: Manor. Bathroom. Piper and Phoebe are there. Piper is sitting on the counter while Phoebe puts on Piper's lipstick.]

**Phoebe: **Good. Alright, take a look.

(Piper looks at herself in a handheld mirror.)

**Piper: **Yeah, okay, think newly single mum, not two-bit hooker.

(Phoebe hands her some tissues.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, we try again.

(Piper wipes off the lipstick. Charlie runs in.)

**Charlie: **Chris and I are going demon hunting, we'll be back soon.

**Phoebe: **Okay, have fun.

**Charlie: **Thanks, oh and by the way there are cookies in the oven so please take them out when the timer dings. That should be in about half an hour.

**Phoebe: **We will, now go before Chris gets mad.

**Charlie: **Right. Bye. (She runs downstairs again)

**Phoebe and Piper: **Bye.

**Piper: **That was weird.

**Phoebe: **Yeah well, better her then us.

**Piper: ****Exactly. **You're a little distracted.

**Phoebe: **I'm having a very hard time concentrating. I think this empath power is driving me crazy.

(Phoebe tries another shade of lipstick on Piper.)

**Piper: **You?

**Phoebe: **Well, you try having PMS for four people every month. It's a good thing no one in this house is having sex, I'd be feeling that too.

**Piper: **Yeah, okay, so let's skip the vamp red.

**Phoebe: **You know, if I can't ignore the bloating and the cramping and the mood swings, how am I supposed to ignore the fact that my sister is scared to death.

**Piper: **Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Right, okay, I'm just gonna mind my own business.

**Piper: **All we have to do is respect what Paige wants. And clearly what she wants is not our help.

**Phoebe: **You know, she thinks that's what she wants but I know what she really wants, and what she really wants is our help.

**Piper: **That's it, I'm staying home.

**Phoebe: **What? Why?

**Piper: **To make sure that you leave Paige alone.

(Pipers jumps off the counter.)

**Phoebe: **Piper, no, you have to go out, you need to go out. (Piper goes out into the hallway and Phoebe follows.) And this is not me channelling, this is just me talking. Trust me, as soon as you get back on the dating horse, the easier it will be.

**Piper: **No, I know, you're right, you're absolutely right. It's just the truth is I'm a little scared. I mean, I was married to an angel for crying out loud, who is gonna compare to that?

**Phoebe: **I know but Piper, but you also dated a demon, a warlock and a ghost, you know, that's what you should be scared of.

**Piper: **Super pep talk, sis.

(The doorbell rings.)

**Phoebe: **You look beautiful.

**Piper: **Mm.

[Cut to downstairs. Foyer. Piper opens the door. Phoebe is standing behind the door. A handsome looking man, Seth, is standing there.]

**Seth: **Hey.

**Piper: **Hi.

**Seth: **Wow, you look great. I-I'm not surprised, that's just that you normally...

**Piper: **Oh, yeah, no bottle, no binky.

**Seth: **No spit up.

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Pssst.

**Seth: **So you ready? Wanna go?

**Phoebe: **Psst. He likes you, I can tell.

**Piper: **One second. (Whispers) Leave Paige alone, I mean it.

**Phoebe: **(whispers) I will. I will.

(Piper grabs her bag.)

**Piper: **Okay.

(Piper walks outside.)

**Phoebe: **Have fun, have fun, I will leave Paige alone. (Phoebe closes the door.) I can't, I can't. Chris!

(Chris orbs in, with Charlie. They are dusty everywhere.)

**Chris: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Hey, I need you to watch Wyatt for me.

**Chris: **What? No, no way.

**Phoebe: **(turns to Charlie) How about you?

**Chris: **(speaks for his cousin) Nope, she can't either.

**Phoebe: **What's wrong? Why are you worried?

**Chris: **What's wrong? What's wrong is we don't do babies. One and under crowd, not my thing. Leo, however. (Leo orbs in.) Great with kids, especially his own. (To Leo) You're not following us are you?

**Leo: **Why? Should I be?

**Phoebe: **Oh, there's a lot of love in this room. Okay, so, um, there's a bottle in the fridge if Wyatt wakes up and the diaper rash cream, only if he needs it, okay? We've gotta keep that butt moist.

(Phoebe rushes off to the kitchen.)

**Chris: **Did you get that? Come on Charlie.

**Charlie: **Actually Chris, I think I'm gonna stay.

**Chris: **What? Why?

**Charlie: **Because, the rest of it is easy and besides I really need a shower. Sorry.

**Chris: **Fine. Bye

(Chris orbs out. Charlie goes into the kitchen. Leo runs after Phoebe.)

**Leo: **Phoebe, Phoebe, wait-wait-wait. I can't do this right now, I gotta follow... up on some things.

**Phoebe: **Well, I have to check on Paige and make sure she's alright.

**Leo: **Where's Piper?

**Phoebe: **Piper is... she's kinda, uh... Piper's on a date.

**Leo: **Oh.

**Phoebe: **I'm so sorry, you're hurting. I'm here for you; I just can't be here for you right now. I'm gonna be in there for you though... checking on Paige.

(Phoebe runs into the kitchen.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Charlie is getting the cookies out of the oven. Phoebe picks up the bloodied towel from Paige's wound.]

**Charlie: **What are you doing? I thought you were told to leave Paige alone.

**Phoebe: ****I know and I couldn't and I'm sorry, she might hate me, but at least she'll be alive. Here it goes **"Lead me back from whence this came, help me help my sister's pain."

(She disappears in a glistening light, Charlie shakes her head as Leo comes in)

[Scene: Montana House. Richard and his father Benjamin, walk out of the study. Richard is carrying a glass of pink liquid.]

**Benjamin: **I want her out of here.

**Richard: **She wasn't sent by the Callaways, she wants the fighting to stop.

(They walk down the hallway.)

**Benjamin: **Yeah? Then how come to fighting started up the minute she showed up.

**Richard: **Probably just a coincidence.

**Benjamin: **I thought you didn't believe in coincidences.

(Benjamin walks away. Richard walks into the living room where Paige is sitting.]

**Richard: **Hey. Here, drink that.

(He hands her the glass.)

**Paige: **What is it?

**Richard: **It's a family recipe; it'll make you feel better, speed up the healing process. Look, I'm the one who shouldn't trust you, remember? Drink up.

(Paige has a sip. Rosaline Montana walks past the room carrying a tray of potions.)

**Paige: **Are those potions?

**Richard: **Yeah, I told you we're witches.

**Paige: **Good ones or bad ones.

**Richard: **What do you think?

**Paige: **Well, I don't know, you did just try to fry an eighty-year old grandma with an energy ball.

**Richard: **We didn't do that, that was the Callaways. They made it look like it was us. It was a set-up.

**Paige: **Okay, so they're the bad ones?

**Richard: **Well, no, they're not bad, they're just, they're bad to us. (Steve, his brother, comes running in. He has scars on one side of his face. He picks up a tray of potions and leaves.) See those scars? Years ago the Callaways cast a plague on us. Of course in return we cursed them with boils. Or was it the boils and then the plague? I don't know, I can't remember. A feud this long you start to lose track, you know.

**Paige: **How come you don't have scars?

**Richard: **You can't curse people that don't practise magic. I don't do that anymore.

**Paige: **Why not?

**Richard: **Last time I did it brought me to a place I don't wanna go again. (He points to a photo of a woman.) That's Olivia, my fiancée. Olivia Callaway.

**Paige: **Ooh, sleeping with the enemy.

**Richard: **She was actually killed in the crossfire last year.

**Paige: **I-I'm really sorry.

**Richard: **It's alright, you didn't know. She'd be more upset than anybody if this truce ended. She, she wanted peace.

**Paige: **Maybe that's why I'm here, to help.

(Olivia's spirit floats out of the photo. She floats through the wall and into the study where Benjamin is.)

**Olivia: **Boo!

**Benjamin: **What? Olivia? But you're a...

**Olivia: **A ghost? Yeah. Sucks too, believe me.

**Benjamin: **What do you want?

**Olivia: **What you took from me. My life, my love. (An energy ball appears in her hand.) And one way or another, I'm gonna get them both back.

**Benjamin: **No, just wait a minute, don't. There's a Charmed One here, she'll come after you.

**Olivia: **I'm counting on it.

(Olivia floats outside the window and throws the energy ball. It smashes through the window and hits Benjamin. The whole family and Paige rush in.)

**Rosaline: **Oh, please, god, no! Oh my god!

(Paige looks out the window and sees Phoebe across the street in the Callaway house. Phoebe looks out the window and waves at Paige.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Restaurant. Piper and Seth are on their date. The waiter is taking Piper's order.]

**Piper: **Um, I'll have the salmon and fusilli with the eggplant. And could you make sure they use basil and not Italian parsley. And could you ask them to sauté the eggplant lightly and also grill the salmon after the pasta is done, that way it won't dry out. Thank you. (The waiter walks away.) What?

**Seth: **Nothing. I just never dated an ex-chef before, that's all.

**Piper: **Oh, was I being too picky?

**Seth: **No, no.

**Piper: **Yeah, I was. I'm sorry; I'm just a little...

**Seth: **Nervous?

**Piper: **Is it that obvious?

**Seth: **It's my fault, this is not a very good first date place.

**Piper: **Oh, no, no, it's fine; it's just, you know, I haven't dated in a while.

**Seth: **How long were you married?

**Piper: **Two years but we were together four.

**Seth: **It gets easier. I think I went on five, six dates after my divorce until finally I started feeling comfortable dating people again.

**Piper: **Oh, so I guess you don't mind being the guinea pig then.

**Seth: **Not at all. (Chris orbs in near by.) If you don't mind me asking, when's your divorce finalised?

**Piper: **My divorce?

**Seth: **You filed, right?

**Piper: **Um, not exactly. It's, uh, kind of a weird arrangement, it's hard to explain.

(Chris walks over to them. He has mud on his shirt.)

**Chris: **Piper.

**Piper: **What are you doing here? Why are you covered in mud?

**Seth: **Excuse me a second. Who's this?

**Chris: **Me? I'm from the future.

**Seth: **What?

**Piper: **Excuse us. (Piper grabs Chris and they walk across the room.) Are you crazy?

**Chris: **You're not serious about that guy are you?

**Piper: **Well, uh... You know what, that is none of your business. Where have you been?

**Chris: **That's none of your business. Look, you better get home before your sisters kill each other.

**Piper: **What? Why? What happened? (She gasps.) Oh, no, Phoebe?

(Chris nods.)

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe and Paige are walking through the dining room.]

**Phoebe: **Paige, I said I'm sorry, what more do you want from me?

**Paige: **Sorry doesn't begin to cover it.

**Phoebe: **Look, I was worried about you; I thought you were in trouble.

**Paige: **If you were so worried, why were you at the Callaways?

**Phoebe: **The spell was supposed to take me to you, not them. How was I supposed to know you were across the street?

**Paige: **You weren't supposed to know because you weren't supposed to be involved.

(Piper and Chris orb in.)

**Phoebe: **Well, it's a good thing I did get involved because obviously there's a war going on over there.

**Paige: **I can handle it.

**Phoebe: **Oh, really?

(Piper whistles.)

**Piper: **Hi, hey, what is this about a war?

**Paige: **Ask Miss Buttinsky over there. She was with the Callaways when they killed Richard's dad.

**Phoebe: **Paige, I'm telling you they didn't kill anyone.

**Paige: **I was there.

**Paige: **Yeah, so was I.

(Leo walks down a few stairs.)

**Leo: **Hey, can you guys keep it down? I just got Wyatt to sleep.

**Piper: **What are you doing here?

(Leo walks down the stairs.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, in the living room, in the living room, let's go, let's go.

(Piper, Phoebe and Paige go in the living room.)

**Chris: **Can I go now?

**Leo: **No.

(Leo grabs Chris and pulls him in the living room.)

[Cut to the living room.]

**Phoebe: **Paige, I'm telling you the energy ball did not come from the Callaways.

**Paige: **I saw it come through the Callaways' window.

**Phoebe: **It couldn't have.

**Paige: **Oh, she's not only butting in, she's taking sides.

**Phoebe: **Look, Paige, it's not only what I saw but it's what I felt. Don't you think if they just tried to kill someone I would have felt some intense anger coming from them? But I didn't.

**Paige: **I don't know. Are you sensing any intense anger coming at you right now?

**Phoebe: **No, but what I can sense is that maybe your attraction to this Richard guy is clouding your better judgement.

**Paige: **I hate talking to an empath.

**Piper: **Wait a second, hold it. Didn't they fire on the Callaway grandmother when you got hurt? Maybe this is just retribution.

**Paige: **No, Richard said his family didn't fire on them. I believe him.

**Phoebe: **Then where did the energy ball come from? They don't just materialise.

**Piper: **Maybe they do.

**Leo: **What do you mean?

**Piper: **Well, if Richard says it was no one in his family, maybe it was somebody else, maybe a third party.

**Leo: **If so, the two families need to know before this escalates any further.

**Piper: **You've been in both houses, do you think you can get them to come here?

**Paige: **What do you mean, like peace talks?

**Piper: **Yeah, why not.

**Chris: **You've got an Elder right here, who better to mediate. Good luck.

(Chris orbs out.)

**Phoebe: **I actually think this could work.

**Paige: **I don't know, this feud's been going back for generations. I don't even think they know how it started.

**Piper: **Still, it's worth a shot.

(Charlie walks in carrying a plate of cookie, she sees everyone)

**Charlie: **Good you're home, cookie? (She offers them the plate)

[Scene: Cave. Chris hands the egg to the old man.]

**Man: **Nicely done. These aren't easy to find.

**Chris: **Tell me about it. How long before it's ready?

**Man: **You'll have it when you need it.

(The man cracks the egg and drops the yolk into the cauldron.)

[Scene: Montana House. Study. Richard is standing by the window holding a potion. Paige orbs in.]

**Paige: **What are you doing?

(He turns around.)

**Richard: **Paige, get out of here, it's none of your business.

**Paige: **I thought you weren't using magic.

**Richard: **Just save me the speech, okay, I don't need it. Go save an innocent or something.

**Paige: **Yeah, I'm trying.

**Richard: **Look, they killed my fiancé, they killed my dad. What do you want me to do? Just sit back and watch?

**Paige: **We don't know the Callaways even did it.

**Richard: **Who then?

**Paige: **I don't know.

**Richard: **You don't know. Great. Just go, please, before you get hurt.

(Paige orbs out. Richard heads for the door and opens it. Paige orbs in, in front of him.)

**Paige: **Hi. You have two choices. Either you can go over to the Callaways and use your considerable influence, not to mention your fairly neutral reputation, and bring them to the peace table.

**Richard: **What?

**Paige: **Or I can orb your butt down to purgatory and you can spend all of eternity getting a lovely sunburn.

**Richard: **You're crazy.

**Paige: **Quite possibly. More importantly I'm actually serious. Look, it's the only way to end the feud. It's what Olivia would've wanted, right?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is making a potion. Leo walks in holding a top with blood on it.]

**Leo: **Is this it?

**Piper: **That's it, drop it in.

(Leo puts the top in the potion.)

**Leo: **What are you looking for?

**Piper: **I wanna see if Paige was actually hit by an energy ball after all.

**Leo: **What else could it be?

**Piper: **Let's see.

**Leo: **So, um, how was your date?

**Piper: **Short.

**Leo: **Oh, I'm really sorry. Short, you mean like, uh, leprechaun short?

**Piper: **No, Leo, he wasn't short, the date was cut short by this.

**Leo: **Oh, right, sorry. So, uh, don't you think you should use protection? (Piper gives him a look. He chuckles.) I mean for your hands, the soup.

**Piper: **Okay.

**Leo: **Look, I know this is awkward me being here and all.

**Piper: **It's just as I expected.

**Leo: **What does that mean?

**Piper: **Not you, the pan. Keep up will you? The shirt, it's getting lighter, which means Paige was not hit by an energy ball, she was hit by a plasma ball.

**Leo: **Plasma?

**Piper: **And plasma only occurs on the spiritual plane.

(Phoebe walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, they're all here and these people are in major need of peace talks.

**Piper: **Actually, what they need is a séance.

[Cut to the attic. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Charlie and the Callaways and Montanas are there.]

**James Callaway: **You think a ghost is trying to break the truce?

**Piper: **Uh, an angry relative maybe? You know, someone who is still tethered to the feud, someone who can't or won't let go.

(Piper walks over to a table where Paige is.)

**Paige: **Why didn't you tell me about this?

**Piper: **No time, sorry.

**Steve: **This is ridiculous; it's just another one of their tricks.

(He heads for the door but Richard stops him.)

**Richard: **No, it's not. I asked them to come, just let it play out, alright?

(Piper lights five red candles.)

**Charlie****: **By summoning this spirit, we bring them into our plane, so be careful not to break the circle until we've helped it move on. Or else we're gonna have some angry spirits running a muck. Everybody ready?

**Phoebe: **Ommmmmmm. Ummmmmmm.

**Piper: **Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **Oh, sorry, it's just there's... everybody's like... oof.

(They all stand in a circle and join hands.)

**Piper: **Paige.

**Paige: **"Unknown spirit we call to thee, those who wish to set you free, cross on over so we may help, come to us reveal yourself."

(A gust of wind blows in the centre of the circle.)

**Piper: **Hold on.

(Magical lights appear in the circle and form into Olivia.)

**James: **Olivia.

**Olivia: **Hello, daddy. Miss me? (She turns to Richard.) Richard.

**James: **I don't understand. You attacked us. Why?

(She turns to James.)

**Olivia: **Because you didn't avenge my death, that's why.

**Rosaline: **But you were hit by one of your own.

**Olivia: **Or so you were lead to think. But that's not exactly true, (she turns to Steve) is it, Steve?

**Steve: **It was an accident.

**Craig Montana: **We were set up.

(Rosaline tries to let go of James' hand but he holds on tight.)

**Paige: **Okay, don't break the chain.

(Olivia turns to Paige.)

**Olivia: **No, we wouldn't want that now, would we Paige?

**Phoebe: **Okay, we have to move this along now because whoo.

**Richard: **This can't be right. That can't be you.

(Olivia turns to Richard.)

**Olivia: **I was wrong about the feud, Richard. It can never end, I know that now. But that doesn't mean we can't still be together. Once I have my revenge.

(She disappears and a big blast of wind knocks everyone backwards, breaking the chain.)

**James: **Your son killed my daughter.

**Rosaline: **And your daughter killed my husband.

**James: **Come on.

(Everyone walks out of the room.)

**Paige: **Richard, don't go. (Turns to her sisters) Okay, next time I tell you to butt out, butt out.

(Paige runs out of the room.)

[Cut to the hallway. Paige runs down the stairs.]

**Paige: **Richard, wait!

(Olivia's spirit appears in front of Paige.)

**Olivia: **Why don't we go after Richard together?

(Olivia's spirit enters Paige's body. She walks away with a smirk on her lips)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is there making a potion and Charlie is helping. Phoebe walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Hey, what are you doing? Making soup?

**Piper: **Um, not exactly.

(Phoebe looks at the page the Book of Shadows is turned to.)

**Phoebe: **"Banishing a ghost." Wait a minute, I thought we weren't gonna try and help Paige anymore.

**Charlie****: **We're not, we're assisting.

**Phoebe: **Oh, we're assisting.

**Piper: **Mm-hm. We're just giving her a little ammo should she need it. (Piper pours the blue potion into a vial.) You know, that was one really pissed off ghost.

**Phoebe: **That was also one very pissed off sister.

**Piper: **Which is why we're not helping her, not directly. We're just giving her an option.

**Phoebe: **You're worried.

**Piper: **So?

**Phoebe: **So you can actually worry and really you're just worried, where as if I worry, people think I'm psychically intruding.

**Piper: **Precisely. Now I need to call Leo so he can baby-sit.

**Phoebe: **I can call him if you want me to (Piper gives her a look). Just trying to help. I know you want me to though.

[Scene: Montana House. Study. Richard is there. Paige/Olivia walks in.]

**Paige: **Knock, knock.

**Richard: **Do you ever give up?

**Paige: **Never. Penny for your thoughts? (He gives her a look.) What?

**Richard: **Olivia used to say that.

**Paige: **Oh. I should be more careful. It must have been hard, seeing her again after all that time.

**Richard: **Yeah. She just seemed so bitter, you know.

**Paige: **Bitter? She wasn't bitter, she was pissed. I mean, I would be if I lost everything.

**Richard: **It just wasn't like her.

**Paige: **Well, maybe she was lonely. Maybe she was just reaching out, or maybe she just wants some justice.

**Richard: **Justice? She wants revenge.

**Paige: **There's something to be said through revenge.

**Richard: **Weren't you the one advocating peace? Said you send me to purgatory if I didn't agree.

(Paige chuckles.)

**Paige: **Well, a girl's allowed to change her mind, right? And if Olivia's right and if you can't be stopped, then the last man standing wins. Besides, I'll be there, you won't be alone.

**Richard: **Why are you doing this?

**Paige: **Because it's the right thing to do. (Paige touches his shoulder.) Together we can't lose.

(They move closer and kiss.)

[Scene: Cave. Chris and the old man are there. The old man is pouring the potion into a vial.]

**Chris: **Are you sure this is gonna work?

**Man: **As long as it doesn't make you violently ill. Side effects, you never know.

**Chris: **Thanks for the tip.

**Man: **You sure it's worth the risk?

**Chris: **I wouldn't be here if it wasn't.

(Chris takes the potion.)

**Man: **He won't tell me.

**Chris: **Tell you what?

**Leo's Voice: **What you need the potion for. (Leo becomes visible.) Other than to hide your secrets that is.

**Chris: **What? This was all a set-up? Is this even legit?

**Man: **It's legit alright. But I'm afraid you have to answer to a higher power now.

**Chris: **Go ahead, take it. (He throws the potion to Leo.) It wasn't for me anyway.

**Leo: **Really?

**Chris: **I got it for the sisters. Phoebe's new power is wreaking havoc on their relationship, or haven't you noticed?

**Leo: **You expect me to believe this wasn't meant to protect your secrets?

**Chris: **No, I don't. But seeing as you haven't figured me out yet, why would I even need it?

**Leo: **Don't get too cocky, kid. Wouldn't want me to clip your wings now, would you?

(Whitelighter sound.)

**Chris: **Whoops, looks like Wyatt needs another babysitter, dad. (Leo orbs out. Turns to the demon) Alright, how soon can you make another one?

[Scene: Montana House. Study. Paige and Richard are standing by the window. Paige is holding a potion vial.]

**Paige: **Take it. Don't be afraid, you can do it.

(Steve runs past the door.)

**Steve: **They're attacking!

(Richard grabs the potion and runs out of the room.)

[Cut to the living room. James and his two sons run into the room. Steve runs in and throws a potion at them. It hits a wall. One of the Callaway sons throws an energy ball at Steve, grazing him and knocking him to the floor. Richard runs in and throws a potion. It heads for James and James dives behind the couch. The potion hits one of the Callaway sons in the chest and he and flies backwards into the wall. Richard helps a wounded Steve up and helps him across the room. James gets up and throws an energy ball at them. They dive onto the floor. The energy ball hits the TV. Steve winces in pain and looks at the large wound on his leg.]

[Cut to outside the Montana house. Piper, Charlie and Phoebe pull up in Phoebe's car. They see flashes of light and hear explosions from inside.]

**Phoebe: **Think she needs help now?

[Cut to inside. Living room. Richard throws a potion at one of the Callaway sons. Rosaline walks into the room and goes to help Steve. James throws an energy ball straight at Rosaline and hits her, sending her flying.]

**Steve: **Mum!

(Richard looks at his mother and gets angrier. He turns to James and throws an energy ball straight for him. Piper, Charlie and Phoebe walk in and Piper blows up the energy ball in mid-air. They look at the girls. James throws an energy ball at Richard and he is hit, he flies across the room. He slams into the wall and falls to the floor. Rosaline sits up. Paige runs in and rushes to Richard's side.)

**Paige: **Richard. Richard, please wake. Richard, please wake up. It's me, it's Olivia.

**Charlie****: **Oh, no.

**Paige: **If I can't have him in life, then I'll have him in death.

(Paige orbs out with Richard.)

**Rosaline: **Oh, Richard! Richard!

(Rosaline cries.)

[Scene: Crypt. It's pitch black. A match is lit which lights up the crypt. Paige and Richard are lying there. Paige lights a candle.]

**Paige: **It's okay. You're alright, sweetheart. (Richard slowly wakes up.) We couldn't be together before, but we can be together now.

(Richard turns his head and sees a skeleton lying beside him. He yells.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Cemetery. Crypt. Richard is breathing heavily; he's running out of breath.]

**Paige: **Don't fight it, just breath.

**Richard: **Olivia, please don't do this to me.

**Paige: **It's the only way, the only way we can be together. (He looks over at the candle which is almost melted.) Dying is not so hard. That's it. Just breathe.

(The candle dies out.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Charlie are there. Piper is standing in front of the Book of Shadows and Phoebe is scrying.]

**Piper: **"Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me." It's not working.

**Phoebe: **Neither is scrying. I knew I should have followed my instincts, I knew that she was in over her head.

**Piper: **Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **What? I know I am driving everyone crazy with my power but doesn't mean I'm not right.

**Leo: **We're all understandably tense, but that's not gonna help us get Paige back any faster.

**Phoebe: **Well, what is? It's like she doesn't even exist anymore.

**Charlie****: **That's because Olivia's energy is suppressing hers.

**Phoebe: **So maybe we should be scrying for Olivia. Only we'd need something of hers to scry with.

(The doorbell rings.)

[Cut to downstairs. Piper answers the door. James and Rosaline are standing there.]

**James: **We think we know where they are.

**Rosaline: **We want to help end this before we lose anyone else.

**Piper: **Come on in.

[Scene: Cemetery. Crypt. Piper, Phoebe and Leo are standing there. Piper blows up the lid of the crypt. Leo rushes over to Paige and Richard. They are unconscious. Olivia's spirit rises out of Paige.]

**Olivia: **You're too late.

**Leo: **No, we're not. (Paige wakes up. She sits up.) Paige.

**Paige: **I'm okay.

(An energy ball appears in Olivia's hand. Piper blows it up. Olivia gasps.)

**Piper: **Phoebe, the potion.

**Paige: **You don't need to banish her. You felt her anger but I felt her pain. I know how much you loved him. How much it hurts to have lost him. But you have to let him live. It's the only way for you to move on and get out of limbo. Olivia, please, come away from vengeance, and come back to forgiveness. Back to whom you were. Just let the feud end with life and not with death.

(Richard wakes up.)

**Olivia: **I'm scared.

**Paige: **I know.

**Olivia: **(to Richard) Forgive me.

(Olivia disappears.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe is there sitting at a desk. The door is locked. Piper, Charlie, Chris and Paige are standing outside the door.]

**Charlie****: **Come on, Phoebe, you can't stay in there forever.

**Phoebe: **Yes, I can.

**Piper: **Phoebe, this is nuts. Open the door.

**Phoebe: **No.

**Piper: **Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Okay, let's see if this one works. "In the name of the Halliwell line, bind my sisters from this power of mine."

**Piper: **Phoebe.

(Phoebe turns to the door.)

**Phoebe: **It's not working; I can still feel your frustration. (Piper, Paige, Charlie and Chris orb in.) I don't know what else to do, I've tried everything.

**Piper: **Hi!

(Phoebe turns around.)

**Phoebe: **You know, people lock doors for a reason.

**Paige: **Yes, well, I figure if you can use your powers to intrude on my life, then I can use mine to intrude on yours.

**Piper: **Come on, Phoebe. None of us like this new power of yours anymore than you do, but it's pointless to isolate yourself.

**Phoebe: **Well, if I can't read you, I can't hurt you.

**Paige: **Well, how about instead of trying to control your power, maybe you try to, I didn't know, control yourself?

**Phoebe: **Because, Paige, I can't. And I can sense how annoyed you are right now and that's hurting me.

**Paige: **Well, what's annoying me if I've discovered I have this magical destiny and I can't trust you to leave me alone for me to follow it.

**Phoebe: **What do you think I'm trying to do up here?

**Charlie****: **Okay, let's look at the bright side. We settled a family feud, we set free a tortured soul, maybe your new power and Paige's new solo path away from the sisterhood, is some kind of synergy, that it's all working together in some kind of divine way.

**Phoebe, Paige: **Nah.

**Chris: **I don't get it. Leo didn't give you the empath blocking potion?

**Piper: **What potion? Leo! (Leo orbs in.) Where is it?

**Phoebe: **Give me, give me, give me. Faster.

**Piper: **Come on, come on, come on.

**Chris: **They're really anxious about that potion you got for them.

**Leo: **Yeah, only I think you should wait to take it. Phoebe was given her power for a reason.

**Piper: **Forget that.

(Leo hands Piper the potion. She drinks some of it and then passes it to Paige. Paige drinks some.)

**Charlie: **Anything?

**Phoebe: **Nothing, nada, zilch!

**Paige: **Yes!

**Piper: **Hallelujah!

**Paige: **Well, I have to go finish a game of pinochle with grandma Callaway.

**Phoebe: **Maybe you'll run into Richard.

**Paige: **I'm sorry?

**Phoebe: **That was a sister thing, not an empath thing. (Phoebe gets up.) Come on.

(Phoebe and Paige leave the room.)

**Chris: **So it worked, right? No nausea, queasiness, nothing like that?

**Piper: **Nope, nothing.

(Piper leaves the room.)

**Chris: **Looks like we're one big happy family again.

**Leo: **You're not family.

(Leo leaves the room. Chris pulls a potion out of his pocket.)

**Charlie: **You got an extra one? 

**Chris:** Yep, Leo caught me, so I had another one made. (He drinks some of the potion)

**Charlie: **Hey! Don't hog all of it.

**Chris: **Why do you want any? Aren't you the expert of shutting of your emotions?

**Charlie: **Yes I am, but it's just to be on the safe side. (He looks at her with an unimpressed look) Just give it.

(He gives her the potion and she drinks the rest)

[Cut to the hallway. Piper and Leo are there.]

**Leo: **Piper. I wanna apologise.

**Piper: **For what?

**Leo: **For being around so much. I know you asked for your space and I wanna honour that but it's just with Chris and Charlie.

**Piper: **Yeah, no, I understand, I'm not upset.

**Leo: **Good.

**Piper: **Actually, I don't really think it's necessary anymore. Besides, I can't really think of a better babysitter for Wyatt than his daddy.

**Leo: **Really? Anytime?

**Piper: **I know this hasn't been easy for you either, but I really appreciate it, it's given me some time to think.

**Leo: **About?

**Piper: **About where we go from here. And I think it's time maybe we make it official. You know, legal.

(The phone rings.)

**Leo: **Oh. I understand.

**Phoebe's Voice: **Piper, Seth's on the phone.

**Leo: **Guess you better get that.

**Piper: **Yeah.

(Piper walks into her room and closes the door.)

**End**


	9. My Three Witches

[Scene: On the set of TV show "Chit Chat This & That". Phoebe is a guest host there, interviewing Nina Halter.]

**Phoebe: **Today we're going to be talking about the five minute orgasm. A new book written by Nina Halter. Hi, Nina, welcome.

**Nina: **Thank you and it's an honour to be on your show, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Oh, you're gonna get me in trouble. It's not my show; I'm just the guest host.

**Nina: **Oh, well, I'm sorry, I've been watching all week and I love, love, love your topics. So provocative.

**Phoebe: **Thank you very much. And speaking of provocative, we should probably talk about this book here of yours.

**Nina: **It's wonderful, isn't it?

**Phoebe: **Well, to be honest with you, I haven't been able to read the whole thing because I haven't had time, but I love the title. "The Five Minute Orgasm", amazing. Okay, so I guess the first question would be, why only five minutes? I mean, don't you think that's rushing it a bit?

**Nina: **You misunderstood. It's not about having one in five minutes, it's about having an orgasm for five minutes.

**Phoebe: **Oh, oh, well. Is this my copy?

**Nina: **Uh-huh.

(Phoebe giggles.)

**Phoebe: **Okay. So, uh, let's just cut to the chase here and I'm gonna ask you, how does one experience this phenomenon?

**Nina: **Well, it's really quite simple really...

[Cut the manor. Conservatory. The television is turned on.]

**Nina: **(on TV) First...

(The television turns off. Piper and a demon are there. The demon has created a hole in the floor which is sucking everything into it, including the TV. Piper is hanging onto the door frame. She tries to blow him up with one hand but instead blows up a vase of flowers.)

**Piper: **Chris!

(Chris orbs in.)

**Chris: **Piper, let's go.

**Piper: **No, Wyatt's upstairs. Just go get my sisters.

[Cut to the "Chit Chat This and That" set.]

**Phoebe: **This is just fascinating stuff. (Chris orbs in near by.) Um, I have to ask you, does it work for guys too?

(Chris waves his arms around trying to get Phoebe's attention.)

**Nina: **Well, there is a technique but it's quite dangerous.

**Phoebe: **Dangerous? Really?

(Chris gives up and orbs out.)

[Cut to the manor. Conservatory. Piper blows up the chandelier above the demon and it lands on him. He falls to the floor and the hole in the floor closes up. The demon gets up and runs through the house.]

**Piper: **Oh, no you don't!

(Piper chases after the demon and he runs into the dining room. He opens the hole back up and Piper quickly grabs onto the stairs railing.)

[Cut to a retirement village. Many elderly people are sitting around watching another elderly man perform a magic act. Paige is lying in box which the man is trying to cut in half. His assistant, an elderly woman wearing a short red dress is standing beside him. Chris orbs in near by.]

**Charlie the Magician: **I don't understand it. This trick worked in '68.

**Mrs. Rawls the Assistant: **You forgot the saws, dear.

**Charlie: **Forgot the what?

**Paige: **It's okay, I got you covered.

(Paige orbs the saws in the centre of the box. The elderly magician pulls the box in two so Paige's head is sticking out of one and her feet are sticking out of the other. The elderly people applaud. Paige looks over at Chris. He orbs out.)

[Cut to the manor. Piper loses her grip and starts getting sucked into the hole. She tries to blow up the demon and grazes his shoulder. The hole closes and he disappears.]

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Charlie and Chris are there. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are cleaning up the huge mess. Chris is looking through the Book of Shadows with Charlie.]

**Phoebe: **So wait, a vortex did all of this?

**Piper: **Vortex, whirlpool, I don't know, whatever.

**Paige: **Well, if it was a whirlpool, there'd probably be some water.

**Chris: **The fineries of what almost killed Piper aren't important. The point is she was almost killed and no one was here to help.

**Paige: **You're right; I'm sorry, I was kind of tied up... or cut in half.

**Phoebe: **And I was interviewing the most fascinating woman.

**Piper: **Oh, the orgasm lady. That show was great, at least what I saw of it until the TV was sucked into oblivion. I hope you brought home that book.

**Phoebe: **Mm-hm.

**Charlie****: **Piper doesn't it bother you that you had to vanquish that demon alone?

**Piper: **Yeah, well, sure, but, you know, we all have lives which is why I need this place cleaned up before my guests arrive.

**Paige: **Who's coming?

**Piper: **Mary has designed a fashion line and she wants to show us all.

**Paige: **I love clothes.

**Chris: **Not so fast, we've got a demon to hunt. If I could just find him in here.

**Piper: **Okay, but regardless of what you find in there, I'm gonna hang out with my friends because I will have a normal life if it kills me. (She slams down her hands on her thighs.) Ow.

(She looks at her bandaged hand.)

**Phoebe: **Piper, why don't you have Leo heal that when he comes to pick up Wyatt.

**Piper: **Because I don't need magic to heal a cut.

**Paige: **I'd use magic for everything if I could.

**Piper: **Well, if I had done this fighting a demon, that would be one thing. But I did it in the kitchen. The chef did it in the kitchen, so that person will wear this bandage for the shame of it all.

**Chris: **Well, this book is not going to help us. But I've seen vortexes like that before.

(Paige puts a huge bunch of roses on the table.)

**Paige: **You know, this job would be so much easier if there weren't so many roses.

**Piper:** What's with all the roses?

**Phoebe: **I think Jason thinks that he's losing me. And as an empath, I don't know who's feeling what anymore and I just, I have my guard up.

**Charlie****: **You should be aware that these vortexes suck their victims into pocket realms of alternate realities.

**Paige: **You know, sometimes guys can be funny like that, you know. The more you pull away, the more they come back at you.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but I'm not pulling away, I really like him.

**Charlie****: **Dangerous alternate realities, people. Based on fantasies, desires, dreams.

**Piper: **So stop worrying about it and let him wine and dine you. I mean, a little wooing never killed anyone.

**Chris: **But a demon can, so can we please, please, let's focus. Piper, you were almost sent to another world, that takes serious magic.

**Paige: **Magic. Brilliant idea. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." (The mess orbs away.) Well, call me butter 'cause I'm on a roll.

**Piper: **Wow, that's much better, thanks Paige.

**Paige: **Yep, well, gotta get back to the temp job. Don't know how much longer those old folks are gonna be alive.

(Paige heads for the door.)

**Phoebe: **And I'll walk you out because I have to meet Jason for lunch.

(Phoebe follows Paige.)

**Chris: **No! No, no, no. We have a demon to hunt, get back here.

**Paige: **See you later, Chris.

**Phoebe: **We'll talk about it later.

(Phoebe and Paige leave. Piper walks over to Chris and leans on his shoulder.)

**Piper: **You are our new favourite Whitelighter and all, but you need to lighten up.

**Chris: **No, you three need to get serious, because if you keep putting your personal lives before your Wiccan duties, you're gonna pay for it.

**Piper: **Maybe so, but not today. I scared away the demon, he's not coming back, I have friends coming, and I also have chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

(Piper leaves the room.)

**Charlie: **What are you planning on doing?

**Chris:** Something I shouldn't, but it has to be done. (Chris turns to Wyatt.) It's your fault I have to do this now.

(Chris orbs out and leaves Charlie wondering. She leaves for the attic.)

[Cut to a cave. The vortex demon is there groaning and tucking towels under his shirt on his wound. Chris orbs in.]

**Demon: **You!

**Chris: **Wait, before you... (The demon opens the vortex and Chris is sucked into it. Chris orbs out just before it closes. He orbs back in beside the demon.) Would you just relax? I didn't come here to vanquish you.

**Demon: **How did you find me here? No one's ever been to my lair.

**Chris: **I don't have to find you, Gith, I know you. I'm from the future. I came here to give you what you want. The Charmed Ones.

[Scene: Restaurant. Phoebe and Jason are sitting at a table.]

**Jason: **So I'm sitting there in the middle of this board meeting and I completely lose all concentration because all I could think about is you. It's like they were speaking a foreign language.

**Phoebe: **Well, you were in Hong Kong.

**Jason: **Point is I flew straight back.

**Phoebe: **So you could regain your concentration?

**Jason: **To concentrate on you.

**Phoebe: **Well, I will try to keep your mind from wandering?

**Jason: **So what's it gonna be tonight? Box seats at La Bohme or backstage with Metallica?

(A woman walks up to them holding a book.)

**Woman: **Phoebe. Oh my god, I'm sorry. Could you?

(She hands Phoebe her book.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, absolutely.

(Phoebe signs her book.)

**Woman: **I've been watching you on TV all week. You are huge.

**Phoebe: **Oh, well, the TV does add ten pounds.

**Woman: **Oh, no, no, no. (She laughs.) I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it like that at all.

(Phoebe laughs.)

**Phoebe: **I know what you meant.

(She hands the book back.)

**Woman: **Thank you. Bye.

(The woman leaves.)

**Jason: **She's right, you know. You could be huge.

**Phoebe: **I'm taping my last show today.

**Jason: **It doesn't have to end. I own TV stations all around the world.

**Phoebe: **Are you offering me the world, Jason Dean?

**Jason: **Yes. All except Kazakhstan, I don't have stations there.

**Phoebe: **Look, I appreciate you hopping on your jet to see me and the roses, all ten dozen of them. And the shows and the dinners and the private concert by the San Francisco Symphony.

**Jason: **But?

**Phoebe: **No, no buts. I like you, I like you a lot, and you don't have to try so hard.

**Jason: **I know.

**Phoebe: **You do?

**Jason: **You're a very easy girl to please and I love that about you but have you ever stopped to consider that maybe I enjoy doing these things for you?

**Phoebe: **No, actually, that never occurred to me.

(Jason leans in closer to Phoebe.)

**Jason: **I don't like to talk about it but you're dating a minor media mogul here, so can I make a suggestion?

**Phoebe: **Sure.

**Jason: **Let go. Lose control a little bit. Trust me and just enjoy the ride.

**Phoebe: **You mean, let you drive? I don't know, I'm not a very good pas... (Jason kisses Phoebe.) Senger.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper and Wyatt are there. Piper takes some cookies out of the oven. Wyatt is sitting in a high chair. Leo orbs in.]

**Piper: **Oh, look, daddy's here!

**Leo: **We need to talk.

**Piper: **No, you need to orb. There are diapers in the bag. Here. (She hands him a bag and bottle.) Wyatt is very excited to spend the afternoon with you.

(Wyatt sneezes.)

**Leo: **Was that a sneeze? Are you feeling alright, buddy? Daddy will heal you up right away and then take care of mummy's hand.

**Piper: **No, no, no, no. No magic, really. He has a common cold and babies need to develop immunities.

**Leo: **Not when his father's a miracle worker.

**Piper: **No, really, if I'm gonna lead any kind of a normal life; there will be no healing for any of us.

**Leo: **So you just want him to suffer?

**Piper: **Oh, don't be so dramatic. If he had a serious illness, I would be the first one to call you, but he doesn't. So in the mean time, just watch him and fret like a normal person. Now go.

**Leo: **Well, that's... I can't take Wyatt today.

**Piper: **You can't take Wyatt? What do you mean? You asked to take Wyatt. You know, father son bonding.

**Leo: **Yeah, that was until I found out about this. (Leo holds up a Valkyrie pendant.) Do you know where Chris got it?

**Piper: **A swap meet?

**Leo: **He killed for it. The Valkyrie who owned this pendant was murdered.

**Piper: **Leo, this is not cool, I have people coming here in ten minutes.

**Leo: **Chris isn't who he says he is, Piper. I know he's the one who banished me to Valhalla and this proves it.

**Piper: **You know what, Leo? Nothing will ever change with you. You will always find a way to make your job more important than your family.

**Leo: **Taking care of my family is my job, Piper, and right now I need to find out what Chris is up to. (He orbs out and Charlie walks in.)

**Charlie: **Hey Piper, (looks at Wyatt) Hey little man.

**Piper: **Hey Charlie. What are you up to?

**Charlie: **Me? I have a demon to vanquish. (Goes over to the fridge and takes out a black bag, she puts it around her neck, letting it hang down her side.) There.

**Piper: **What was that doing in the fridge?

**Charlie: **(She puts her jacket on, not noticing she dropped something, but Piper does and picks it up) It had to settle, so I put it in there. Okay I gotta go bye. (She pulls out a teleportation potion and throws it at her feet)

**Piper: **No, Charlie wait. You dropped this… (To late she was gone. She looks at the picture very confused.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Gith's Lair. Chris and Gith are there. Gith is dabbing his wound with a cloth.]

**Gith: **You must think I'm pretty low on the evolutionary ladder.

**Chris: **That's not true.

**Gith: **A minor horned demon, a lesser slime devil, or some other common fiend with no power.

**Chris: **I have the greatest respect for your power.

**Gith: **Then don't insult me. Whitelighters don't kill their charges.

**Chris: **Well, I'm not your typical Whitelighter. I came from the future because I needed the power of the Charmed Ones.

**Gith: **To do what?

**Chris: **None of your concern. All you need to know is they're drifting apart.

**Gith: **How do you mean drifting apart?

**Chris: **They're putting their desires before their duties and that makes them useless to me.

**Gith: **You said desires?

**Chris: **You caught that, huh? That is what you feed off of, right? But I never quite understood how one could eat a desire.

**Gith: **Do you know how much energy is contained in an unfulfilled desire? People spend their whole lives wanting something, usually never getting it, I feed off that energy.

**Chris: **Just think how much power the Charmed Ones pack.

**Gith: **You know their desires?

(Chris pulls out a piece of paper.)

**Chris: **It's all right here. With this, no messy vortexes, you can bring them into your world with the comfort of your own cave.

(Gith takes the piece of paper and walks across the room. Chris takes the bloodied cloth and puts it in his pocket.)

**Gith: **They'll die, you know. Victims of their own desires. Is that what you want?

**Chris: **I'm counting on it. Why else would I offer to help? (Chris takes a piece of parchment and puts it in his pocket.) So good luck and for the sake of both our lives, don't screw this up.

(Chris orbs out.)

**Gith: **A normal life with normal friends and no magic. Ask and you shall receive.

(He holds his hand above a well and an image of Piper and Wyatt in the manor appear in the water.)

[Scene: Underworld. Cave. Slime demons are everywhere. They are gathered in a crowd looking up at their leader talking.]

(Charlie walks in and stands in the pack unnoticed.)

**Leader: **We need to band together to stop that bitch from the future. She has already killed enough of our demon comrades, she needs to be stopped.

**Crowd: **YEAH!

(There is a scream as one of the demons are vanquished. Everyone turns to the explosion and sees Charlie.)

**Charlie: **If you wanted to kill me so much, all you had to do was ask. (She gives them a smile.)

**Leader: **Kill her!

(Every demon runs for her and she throws them back with her telekinesis. A group of them get up and charge for her again. She takes a handful of potions out and throws them at the demons, they explode and Charlie is thrown backwards into the cave wall and slime flies everywhere, but mostly on her.)

**Charlie: **(She looks at her clothes) this is going to be a long and slimy night. (More demons charge at her and she gets the potions ready.)

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Piper is there holding Wyatt. Wyatt sneezes.]

**Piper: **Was that a sneeze? (A wave of light passes Piper. The doorbell rings.) Okay, I'm gonna put you down here for two seconds, okay? (She puts Wyatt in his playpen.) Hang on, hang on. Okay, you're good.

(Piper walks into the foyer and answers the door. Mary and Elizabeth are standing there.)

**Women: **Hi!

**Piper: **Hi.

**Elizabeth: **It's been too long.

**Piper: **I know.

**Mary: **Oh, I hope you don't mind, a few friends tagged along.

**Piper: **Oh, no, not at all. Elizabeth said you might be bringing a few friends. (More women walk into the manor and greet Piper as they pass.) Five. (The women just keep on coming.) Or eight.

**Elizabeth: **Oh, see, I told you, you should have called her.

**Piper: **Oh, no, no, really, it's-it's fine. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this.

**Elizabeth: **Okay, living room, girls.

(Everyone goes in the living room except Piper and Mary.)

**Mary: **They're all dying to see my new line of lingerie.

**Piper: **Oh, you design lingerie?

**Mary: **Mm-hm. You're gonna love it.

**Piper: **Oh, sure, just as long as I don't have to try any of it on.

**Mary: **Well, you'd look silly if you did. You don't have what it takes to fill the pouch.

**Piper: **The pouch?

(Piper goes to close the door but Mary stops her.)

**Mary: **Meet my models.

(A handsome man walks in.)

**Piper: **Oh, sorry. (Another walks in.) Hi. Oh, yeah, the pouch.

(Another walks in.)

**Model #1: **So where can we change?

**Piper: **Uh, my bedroom's free.

**Mary: **Right this way. Come on, honey.

[Scene: Retirement Home. The elderly people are sitting around watching another magic trick. Charlie is trying to pull a rabbit out of a hat. Paige and Mrs. Rawls is standing beside him.]

**Charlie: **And abracadabra. (He reaches inside the hat.) Uh, where's the rabbit?

**Mrs. Rawls: **The rabbit died last year, dear.

**Charlie: **Oh.

(A wave of light passes the room. Charlie grabs his chest and groans. Paige and Mrs. Rawls lower him to the floor. The nurse races to his side.)

**Paige: **Okay, somebody call 911.

**Mrs. Rawls: **It's his heart. Charlie, can you hear me?

**Nurse: **Hold on, Mr. Rawls, we're calling an ambulance.

**Mrs. Rawls: **We don't have time for an ambulance, he needs help now.

**Paige: **Uh, alright, I can get him there faster but everybody's gotta clear the room.

**Nurse: **I can't leave his side.

**Mrs. Rawls: **Please, he's gonna die. Just use your magic and orb him to the hospital.

**Paige: **How do you know?

**Nurse: **I think it's a good idea, you should orb him.

**Paige: **You know too?

**Nurse: **That you're a witch? Everybody knows.

(The elderly people nod.)

**Mrs. Rawls: **Please, we're running out of time.

**Paige: **Alright, alright, just keep it a secret.

(Everyone agrees. Paige orbs out with Charlie.)

[Scene: Backstage of Chit Chat This and That. Phoebe is getting makeup put on by a make-up artist. Jason walks over to her.]

**Phoebe: **Hey. I can't believe I'm taping my last show today. This week just flew by.

**Jason: **Usually what happens when you're having a good time.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I have to admit it has been fun. Thank you, Brett.

(He walks away.)

**Jason: **You know it doesn't have to end.

**Phoebe: **Oh, don't start with that again.

(The assistant director walks in.)

**Assistant Director: **Ms Halliwell, you're on in thirty seconds.

**Phoebe: **Okay.

**Jason: **You said you'd enjoy the ride.

**Phoebe: **Right.

**Jason: **So enjoy it. When you step out on that stage today, don't hold back. I want you to lose yourself in the moment, okay? You might be surprised.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but I don't like surprises.

(A wave of light passes Phoebe.)

**Assistant Director: **Okay, you know the drill. And we're going in five, four, three, two...

(Phoebe pushes open the doors and walks onto the stage. The live audience cheers.)

**Phoebe: **Hi. Welcome to the show. (Phoebe turns around to see a big "Ask Phoebe" illuminated sign on the back wall.) Welcome to my show.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Outside the Studio. Phoebe, Jason and a bodyguard is walking the pathway.]

**Phoebe: **That was amazing.

**Jason: **You were amazing.

**Phoebe: **To be in front of a live audience like that and feel all the passion.

**Jason: **So you liked it?

**Phoebe: **How did you pull it off so fast?

**Jason: **I bought off a lot of people.

**Phoebe: **Did you buy them too?

(Phoebe points to a large crowd of people standing on the street behind road blocks.)

**Jason: **No, those belong to you. They've been coming out all week just to get a glimpse of you. Blake, can you stay close?

**Blake: **No problem.

**Phoebe: **Who's Blake?

**Jason: **Your bodyguard.

(They walk over to t crowd.)

**Phoebe: **What? I thought he was a grip. (Phoebe signs some autographs.) Hi. There you go. Thanks. (Someone gives her a bunch of flowers.) Oh, they're beautiful, thank you. Hi. There you go.

**Fan: **You saved my marriage. My Janey was gonna leave me until I read your column. Thank you so much.

**Phoebe: **You're welcome.

**Jason: **It's like walking with Ghandi.

**Phoebe: **Thank you everyone for coming! (They head over to their limo. Blake opens a door.) Thank you, Blake. (Phoebe and Jason get in the limo.) Jason, I appreciate everything you're trying to do for me but a lot of this doesn't make sense. Like, I swear those people weren't here a few hours ago and the elaborate stage, how did you get them...

**Jason: **Hey, you promised.

**Phoebe: **I know, just sit back and enjoy the ride.

**Jason: **Home, Blake. I got a big surprise for you.

**Phoebe: **Wait, bigger than all this?

(The car drives off and the crowd yells and waves. A guy holds up a sign which reads "Marry Me Phoebe". He then turns around the sign and it reads "Or Die".)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris is there making a potion. Leo orbs in.]

**Leo: **We need to talk.

**Chris: **Sorry, not now.

**Leo: **Oh, yeah, now. (He holds out the Valkyrie pendant.) Look familiar?

**Chris: **I don't have time for this.

**Leo: **You had time to kill a Valkyrie. Whitelighters don't kill, or did you not read the manual?

**Chris: **But it's alright for an Elder? You had Valkyrie blood on your hands too.

**Leo: **Fighting to protect the sisters. You went out, hunted a Valkyrie to steal her magic.

**Chris: **Oh, so that makes you the noble one, right?

**Leo: **Face it, Chris, I got you this time. This is enough to get your Whitelighter status stripped and your soul sent back down to earth for recycling.

**Chris: **You do what you have to do.

**Leo: **I already did. I arranged a hearing with the Elders tonight. I expect this to be your last day as a Whitelighter.

**Chris: **That's quite possible. Excuse me.

**Leo: **Why are you making a vanquishing potion?

**Chris: **To help the sisters.

**Leo: **Why aren't they making it?

**Chris: **Because they're busy.

**Leo: **I can't sense them.

**Chris: **Don't worry, I'm on it.

**Leo: **You know, Chris, if I can't sense them it means they're not in this world.

**Chris: **I said I'm on it.

(Chris heads for the door but Leo stops him.)

**Leo: **Where are you going?

**Chris: **To bring them back, now lay off.

**Leo: **Until I find out what's going on, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight.

**Chris: **You don't trust me. Fine, I get it. But get this; if I don't show up where I'm supposed to be alone, they'll die. Your call.

(Chris orbs out. Leo picks up the parchment from Gith's lair.)

[Scene: Hospital. Room. Mr and Mrs Rawls are there. Mr Rawls is lying asleep in a bed. Paige walks in.]

**Paige: **Hey, they said I could come back. Is Charlie going to be okay?

**Mrs. Rawls: **Thanks to you.

**Paige: **No, thanks to the doctors. I was just his cosmic taxi.

**Mrs. Rawls: **Oh, Paige, you saved his life.

**Paige: **Well, it felt nice to help out. I'm just curious, how did you know that I had a, uh, a power?

**Mrs. Rawls: **A power? You mean your magic?

**Paige: **Okay, shhh, let's keep it down, because it's just our secret.

**Mrs. Rawls: **Oh, Paige, don't be shy. Your magic's a godsend. If you hadn't been a witch, I would be a, I would be a widow right now.

**Paige: **Okay, just don't say the word witch because someone might here you.

**Mrs. Rawls: **Well, so what if they do. This ain't Salem, honey. There's no shame in being a witch today. You should use your magic with pride.

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper and her friends are cheering on one of the models dancing around the room in nothing but red tight underwear. He moves away and the next model walks in wearing tight leopard skin underwear.]

**Piper: **That's great design detail there.

**Mary: **Thanks. I try to use the natural contours of a man's body along with clean simple lines to convey an image of sensuous sophistication.

**Elizabeth: **I just think it's hot!

**Piper: **It doesn't provide a lot of support though, now does it?

**Mary: **That's the point.

**Piper: **So you guys do this a lot?

**Mary: **You mean, stare at half naked men under a social accepted pretence?

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Elizabeth: **Every chance we get.

**Mary: **Our lives used to be very Sex and the City, and then we got married, had kids and its celibacy in the suburbs.

**Piper: **I've just missed so much, haven't I?

(Mary catches the leopard skin underwear.)

**Mary: **I guess you could say that.

(Piper hears Wyatt cry through the baby monitor.)

**Piper: **Speaking of families, I think all this noise woke up Wyatt. I'll be right back.

(Piper leaves the room.)

[Cut to the nursery. Wyatt is in his crib crying. Piper races in.]

**Piper: **You're okay. What's the matter? (She picks him up.) Come here, come here. You're alright. (She feels his face.) Actually, you're burning up a little. (Piper grabs a thermometer.) Okay, look, look, look. Let me see. (She places the thermometer in his ear, waits a few seconds and it beeps. She takes it out of his ear and looks at the temperature.) One hundred and two. That's not good. Leo! Leo, come on, Wyatt needs you.

(She walks out of the room.)

[Scene: Limo. The glass dividing the driver and the passengers winds up.]

**Phoebe: **No offence, Blake. We're alone.

**Jason: **I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to give you the world, Phoebe. That live audience wasn't just to impress you that was a test run for a nationally syndicated talk show starring you.

**Phoebe: **What? Are you kidding me?

**Jason: **I have commitments from my O and Os. That's twelve major TV markets, and don't worry, once they see the test run everybody in the world's gonna wanna Ask Phoebe, live. So what do you think?

**Phoebe: **I think this is moving very fast.

**Jason: **Yeah, isn't it great?

(The dividing window winds down.)

**Blake: **We're coming to the penthouse.

**Phoebe: **Wait, the penthouse? I thought you were taking me home.

**Jason: **That is your home. Well, it's your new home.

(The limo arrives at the penthouse and more fans are waiting there. They run over to the limo and surround it.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, Jason, enough is enough here. I know that this is all coming from a really good place but you can't just take over my life. I'm not even sure I want to star in my own...

**Blake: **We need to get inside.

**Jason: **Clear a path.

**Phoebe: **Where did all these people come from?

(Blake gets out of the car.)

**Blake: **Back up.

(Blake opens the door and Phoebe and Jason get out.)

**Fan: **Phoebe, I've read every one of your columns. They're on all my walls.

**Phoebe: **Great, thank you. (To Jason) This is too much.

**Jason: **Isn't it great?

**Phoebe: **No, I don't think any of this is real. I think something's wrong.

**Jason: **What?

**Phoebe: **I said I think something is wrong.

**Man: **My wife left me because of you!

(Someone holds out a photo for her to sign.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I never posed for that. See, this isn't my world.

**Man: **Do you know how much pain you caused me?

**Phoebe: **This isn't even my fantasy.

**Jason: **Wait till you see the penthouse I bought you, it's got the best bay views of the city.

**Phoebe: **No, no, no, we can't go in there. I know this isn't gonna make any sense to you but I don't think any of this is real. I think we're in some kind of alternate reality.

**Jason:** What are you talking crazy for, Phoebe? This is real, it's me. I'm real.

(The man holds up a gun.)

**Blake: **Gun!

(The crowd screams and runs away. The man points the gun at Phoebe.)

**Man****: **It's time for you to feel pain.

(Jason grabs Phoebe. The man shoots and hits Jason. Phoebe and Jason fall to the ground.)

**Jason: **Better get you inside.

(The man runs off.)

[Scene: Gith's Lair. He is looking at images of the girls in the scrying pool.]

**Gith: **I don't understand.

(Chris orbs in.)

**Chris: **Something wrong?

**Gith: **The boyfriend took the bullet. It was meant for the witch.

**Chris: **You tried to kill one of them already?

**Gith: **I create worlds, I don't control them. They work in their own way, in their own time. This is the first time a victim's ever escaped a direct attempt on her life.

**Chris: **Yeah, well, pretty good, aren't they?

**Gith: **It's okay. Their desires will kill them eventually. After all, that is what you desire, isn't it?

**Chris: **Actually...

(Chris pulls out the vanquishing potion. A crossbow materialises in Gith's hand. Chris goes to throw the potion but Gith shoots him with the crossbow, hitting him in the stomach. Chris falls to the ground and drops the potion.)

**Gith: **I could sense your desire from the beginning. You never wanted to kill your charges, just teach them a lesson. That's right, Darklighter arrow. (Gith smashes the potion with his foot.) Poison shouldn't take long but with luck, you may just live long enough to watch the Charmed Ones learn their lesson after all.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper walks in carrying Wyatt. She heads over to the Book of Shadows.]

**Piper: **Okay, mummy's gonna take care of everything right now. (She opens the book and all the pages are blank.) What is this? No-no-no-no, this can't be happening. Leo! Chris! Anybody!

(Mary and Elizabeth walk in.)

**Mary: **There you are. Is everything okay?

**Piper: **No, Wyatt has a hundred and two temperature and I think it's getting worse. Leo! Come on, your son needs you.

(Mary and Elizabeth look at each other.)

**Mary: **Honey, Leo's not here. You two split up, remember?

**Piper: **Uh...

**Elizabeth: **A hundred and two? Piper, that boy needs a doctor. Let me drive you.

**Piper: **No, no, I got it, it's okay.

[Scene: Hospital. Paige walks past a woman lying in a bed. She has a wound on her face. She grabs Paige's arm.]

**Woman: **I heard that woman say you were a witch.

**Paige: **Oh, that, she was just being silly.

**Woman: **You have to help my daughter.

**Paige: **Okay, I've landed in twilight zone and I...

(The woman squeezes her arm tight.)

**Woman: **Please.

**Paige: **Okay, that hurts. But I need to wake up now.

**Woman: **Demons attacked us. I hid Susie but they're gonna find her. You're a witch, you can save her.

**Paige: **Okay, this can't be happening. Chris, I need some help here.

**Woman: **Please. She's just a little girl.

**Paige: **Okay, it's gonna be okay. Tell me where you left her.

[Cut to an alley. Paige orbs in. A man runs past with a demon chasing him. The demon throws a fireball.]

**Paige: **Fireball!

(She orbs the fireball towards the demon and it hits him in the chest. He explodes and turns to ash. Paige runs into a storage room near by and goes down the stairs. A demon is there looking for Susie.)

**Demon: **Where are you?

(The demon faces Paige and creates a fireball.)

**Paige: **Pipe! (A pipe orbs into the demon's chest and he bursts into flames, vanquishing him.) Susie? Susie, it's okay, you can come out now. (Susie comes out from behind a barrel.) It's okay, your mum sent me. That's it, it's alright. It's okay. Okay. (Susie goes over to Paige. Paige puts her arm around her.) Let's get out of here.

[Cut to the alley. Paige and Susie walk out of the building. All these people come out from their hiding places and cheer at Paige.]

**Paige: **This can't be real. (Two demons appear and one throws a fireball near Paige and Susie.) Go wait in there. (Susie goes back into the building. Paige orbs out and the demons look around. Paige orbs back in, in between them.) Looking for me? (The demons throw an energy ball at Paige but she orbs out and the energy balls hit each demon, vanquishing themselves. Paige orbs back in.) Anyone else?

**Voice: **Watch out!

(Paige dives behind a dumpster as another energy ball flies past.)

**Paige: **What the hell is going on?

[Scene: Outside the Penthouse. Phoebe and Jason are sitting on the ground.]

**Phoebe: **You're gonna be okay, baby, we're gonna get you out of this. Leo!

**Jason: **Who are you calling?

**Phoebe: **Uh, my brother-in-law. He's a healer.

**Jason: **No offence, babe, but I don't think he can hear you. Isn't Blake calling 911?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, he is. I know this isn't gonna make a lot of sense to you, but I don't think this world is real, you know, I don't know if there are paramedics here.

**Jason: **This world isn't real?

**Phoebe: **Yeah. If I had to guess, I would say it's a world of desire, but it's not my desire, it's your desire. I can feel how much you want all of this for me.

**Jason: **It's true, Phoebe, I want everything for you including sanity. So if I die, promise me you'll see a doctor.

**Phoebe: **You're not gonna die.

[Cut to Gith's Lair. He is watching the girls in the scrying pool.]

**Phoebe: **We're gonna get you out of here.

**Gith: **An empath. You didn't tell me the middle sister was an empath.

**Chris: **Sorry.

**Gith: **She must have been feeling his desire when I created her world. It's no matter; my worlds always kill their victims. You know why? Because desires are empty. They lack foundation. This world will fall too; it's only a matter of time.

**Jason: **I'm getting thirsty.

**Phoebe: **Okay, I'll try see if I can find something.

(Chris waves his hand and Phoebe's world moulds into Paige's.)

**Gith: **No!

(Gith kicks Chris.)

[Cut to the alley. Phoebe is standing there.]

**Phoebe: **Jason? (Paige grabs Phoebe just as a fireball flies past. They crouch behind a dumpster.) Thanks.

(They peek around at the demons. A fireball heads straight for them.)

**Paige: **Fireball! (The fireball hits the dumpster.) Welcome to my world.

**Phoebe: **Wait, you have a world too?

**Paige: **Yeah. All magic all the time. Just what I wanted.

**Phoebe: **So you figured it out.

**Paige: **Well, yeah, if you mean the whole vortex of deadly desires thing. How'd you escape?

**Phoebe: **I have no idea, it just sort of happened. But I have to go back there because Jason was shot and I just left him there.

**Paige: **Oh, no.

**Phoebe: **Paige, I gotta get back.

**Paige: **Yeah, we definitely need to get out of here but I think we're gonna need Piper to do that.

(The demons throw fireballs at the dumpster.)

[Cut to Gith's Lair. He is watching through the scrying pool.]

[Cut to the alley. The demons walk over to the dumpster and look around at Phoebe and Paige's hiding place. They're gone. The demons look around the alley. Phoebe and Paige orb inside the dumpster.]

[Cut inside the dumpster. The girls push away bags of rubbish. Paige picks a lettuce leaf out of Phoebe's hair.]

[Scene: Piper's car. Piper is driving down the street. Wyatt is in the back seat screaming.]

**Piper: **You're gonna be okay. We're almost there.

(Piper drives through an intersection and hears a horn beeping. A car heads straight for them and smashes into the passenger side of the car. The car spins around the road.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Gith's Lair. Gith is watching the girls from the scrying pool.]

[Cut to the alley. Inside the dumpster.]

**Paige: **Okay, I think they're gone.

**Phoebe: **How are we gonna find Piper?

**Paige: **I don't know, maybe try feeling her? The demon created these worlds by using our emotions, right? I don't know; maybe use him as a conduit to tap into our feelings.

**Phoebe: **Okay, it's worth a shot.

**Paige: **Are you getting anything?

**Phoebe: **No, I'm smelling something.

(Phoebe sneezes.)

[Cut to the alley. The demons hear the sneeze. One of them whistles.]

[Cut inside the dumpster.]

**Paige: **Bless you.

**Phoebe: **Thanks.

**Paige: **Okay, try again.

[Cut to the alley. More demons join the others. The throw fireballs around the place.]

[Cut to inside the dumpster. Phoebe is concentrating. The dumpster shakes.]

**Paige: **Are you okay?

**Phoebe: **I feel her. She's really scared and she needs our help.

(The demons throw fireballs at the dumpster.)

**Paige: **These worlds were fuelled by our desires, right? Well, our desires can find her.

**Phoebe: **Okay, so maybe our combined desires can actually bring us to her, right?

**Paige:** Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Uh, try to focus, focus, focus.

[Cut to Gith's Lair.]

**Gith: **You've ruined everything. Now they'll find the oldest sister and come for me. Unless I get to her first.

(He pulls out a knife and disappears into Piper's world.)

[Cut to the street. Gith appears. Piper, holding Wyatt, walks out from behind her car.]

**Piper: **You're not demon enough to kill me.

**Gith: **Ah, the sweetest desire of them all. The desire to survive.

(Gith walks towards Piper. Phoebe and Paige suddenly appear crouching in front of Gith. Phoebe trips him over. Paige rushes over to Piper.)

**Paige: **Are you okay?

**Piper: **Yeah, it's about time you guys showed up.

**Paige: **Athame!

**Piper: **Yeah, sorry, no magic here.

(Gith gets up and attacks Phoebe. Phoebe grabs him and throws him against the car.)

**Phoebe: **How's that shoulder feel? (Phoebe kicks him right in his wounded shoulder and knocks him to the ground. He screams in pain. Phoebe sees gas pouring out of the car.) Come on, we've gotta get out of here. We gotta get out.

(Piper with Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige run off.)

**Gith: **There's nowhere to run! You're in my world now!

(The car explodes and engulfs Gith in flames. The girls and Wyatt vanish from the world.)

[Cut to Gith's Lair. Smoke rises out of the scrying pool and Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt appear.)

**Paige: **Where are we?

**Phoebe: **Who cares? Where's Jason?

**Piper: **Jason?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, he was in my world and he should've come out when we got the demon, right?

**Paige: **Are you sure it's really Jason?

**Phoebe: **I don't know, what do you mean?

**Paige: **I mean, in my world, there's all these people that I know from the old folks home, maybe your Jason is just a creation of your world.

**Phoebe: **Oh, god, I hope so.

(Wyatt coughs.)

**Piper: **Wyatt needs help.

(Paige spots Chris.)

**Paige: **Oh my god, so does he. (Paige rushes over to Chris.) He's still breathing.

**Piper: **Leo!

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **You're back, where were you?

**Piper: **Heal now, ask later.

(Leo heals Wyatt and then heals Chris.)

[Scene: Manor. Nursery. Piper, Leo and Wyatt are there. Piper tucks Wyatt into his crib.]

**Leo: **He's fever's down. He should sleep pretty well tonight.

**Piper: **Yeah, he had quite a day. (Wyatt gurgles.) You're okay.

(Piper and Leo walk into Piper's room.)

**Leo: **Well, I'm glad you made it out of that other world alright.

**Piper: **Yeah, and you have Chris to thank for that.

**Leo: **Chris. Yeah, well, he should have taken me with him to that cave or at least told me where my family was.

**Piper: **Leo, give him a break. He earned it today.

**Leo: **So what about you? I heard your social life was interrupted again.

**Piper: **Yeah, but, you know, there's always tomorrow.

**Leo: **You never give up, do you?

**Piper: **No, not a chance. I firmly believe there will be one day without demons, magic or pocket realms.

**Leo: **Goodnight, Piper.

**Piper: **Hey, um, before you go, could you do me a favour?

(She removes the bandage off her hand.)

**Leo: **You want me to heal your hand? I thought you wanted a normal day.

**Piper: **Yeah, I did, and apparently that's not gonna be today.

(Leo heals her hand. There's a knock at the door and Chris walks in.)

**Chris: **Hey.

**Piper: **Hey. How are you feeling?

**Chris: **Better. Thanks. So it's almost time for my hearing with the Elders. I thought I'd give you the pleasure of taking me in personally.

**Leo: **Yeah, well, maybe I'll just give you this instead.

(He holds out the Valkyrie pendant.)

**Chris: **I don't understand.

**Leo: **Neither do I. Just take it before I change my mind.

(Leo gives Chris the pendant and leaves the room. Chris smiles.)

**Piper: **Thanks for trying to warn us about the demon. We should have listened to you in the first place.

**Chris: **Well, as long as you learn something at the end of the day, that's all that matters, right?

**Piper: **Right.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe knocks on Jason's office door. Jason opens it.]

**Jason: **Hey, I got your message, you sounded so... (Phoebe hugs him.) Are you alright?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I just needed to see you.

**Jason: **And feel my back.

**Phoebe: **You're okay.

**Jason: **My doctor will be pleased. Listen, now that I have you here, I have a surprise for you.

**Phoebe: **Uh-oh.

**Jason: **No, this is good. The station manager's a friend of mine and we got talking about you. Now, Phoebe...

**Phoebe: **That's not what I want.

**Jason: **You don't know what I'm gonna say.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I think I do. (She sits on his lap.) And I appreciate the gesture but I have everything I want right here.

**Jason: **You do?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I do. You've got me, Jason Dean. I'm yours. So no more wooing.

**Jason: **Okay, no more wooing. I guess I'll cancel our helicopter to Carmel for dinner.

**Phoebe: **No, no! Maybe a little bit more wooing.

(They kiss.)

[Scene: Manor. Charlie walks down the stairs and makes a left. She sees the sisters, sitting at the dining-room table.]

**Charlie: **Hey guys. I was just on my way to the kitchen, you now I missed dinner so I'm a little hungry. What's going on?

**Piper: **Nothing much, we were just taking. Why don't you sit?

**Charlie: **Okay (she sits next to Piper) So why did you wanna talk?

**Phoebe: **Oh, nothing much. Where were you? Since you missed dinner?

**Charlie: **I was demon hunting. Now I can see on your facial expressions that you wanna talk about something. So what is it?

**Paige: **It's about this. (Shows her the picture, she dropped earlier)

**Charlie: **Where did you get this? Did you go through my personal property?

**Piper: **No, sweetie. You dropped it this morning when you were in a rush and when I tried to give it you, you were gone. Then when I saw it I was confused, but let it go. I put the picture aside so I could give it to you when you got home, but…

**Phoebe:** But we saw it first and it got us talking. We're sorry.

**Charlie: **It's okay.

**Paige: **So who are they?

**Piper and Phoebe: **Paige!

**Paige: **What? It's not like you guys don't wanna know.

**Charlie: **(Charlie smiles and takes the picture, running a finger over the baby's face, this gets sisters attention.) The woman is obviously me. The man is my husband and the baby, my daughter.

**Paige: **What are their names?

**Charlie: **My husbands name is Collin, Collin Phoenix and my daughters name is Phoenix Christine.

**Phoebe: **It's a beautiful name.

**Charlie. **Thanks

**Piper: **Where are they now? Why aren't they here, with you?

**Charlie: **(Is starting to tear up) my husband died the day I gave birth to our daughter. That's why her name is Phoenix, that way he would always be with me.

**Paige: **What about Christine? Where does that come from?

**Charlie: **That's in honour of Chris, he's always been their for me. And Phoenix looks a lot like him so… (She smiles at the memory of her daughter)

**Phoebe: **So I get why your husband isn't here, but why isn't your daughter? Who did you leave her with?

**Charlie: **She's not here because at the time we thought it would be safer, for her to stay in the past with my baby sister, Peyton, but now I'm not so sure. (She starts to cry)

**Piper: **(Hugs her) Honey, what's the matter?

**Charlie: **(Still crying) I think something is wrong in the future and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm scared for my daughter and I'm scared for my sister.

**Phoebe: **It's okay honey (Rubs her back, soothingly) everything is gonna be alright.

(The sisters share a look of worry.)

**End**


	10. Soul Survivor

[Scene: Law Firm. Office. Night. Larry and Paige are there. Larry is sitting at his desk signing papers and Paige is standing beside him.]

**Paige: **Okay, sign there... and there... and give me your John Hancock right there. And you're done.

**Larry: **Great. And what about the Smith case?

**Paige: **Settled.

**Larry: **And the amendments to my living trust.

**Paige: **Filed.

**Larry: **Did you take care of my donation to the...

**Paige: **Children's foundation. Got it covered. It's going through in the morning and may I say that is a very generous donation.

**Larry: **Yeah, well, it's the least I can do, believe me. I don't think I could have gone through all this without you, Paige; you have been a miracle worker.

**Paige: **Thank you. You should have seen me at my other temp jobs if you want to see miracles.

(Larry pulls an envelope out of a drawer.)

**Larry: **This is for you. (He hands it to you.) It's just my way of saying thank you.

**Paige: **I really couldn't.

**Larry: **Just take it. I know a good soul when I see one.

**Paige: **Thank you.

(Larry looks at the clock. 11:57.)

**Larry: **So, you better go. I'm sure your family would never forgive me if I kept you here past midnight.

**Paige: **Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow.

(Paige leaves the room. Larry stares at the clock.)

**Larry: **I wouldn't count on it.

[Cut to the hallway. Paige walks over to the elevator and pushes the button. She looks inside the envelope to find several hundred dollar bills.]

[Cut to Larry's office. The clock changes to 12:00 and a demon flames in. Paige walks in. The demon throws Larry to the floor.]

**Larry: **Behind you! (A demon holding an energy ball stands behind Paige, ready to attack. Paige turns around grabs the demon's arm and throws him against the wall. The demon lands on his own energy ball and is vanquished. The other demon creates an energy ball and faces Paige.) No! Wait!

(Larry jumps in front of Paige and the demon throws the energy ball, hitting Larry.)

**Paige: **Larry?

**Demon: **Forget it, witch, you lost him.

(The demon flames out. Larry's soul exits his body. Paige kneels down beside his body.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper and Wyatt are there. Piper is feeding Wyatt.]

**Piper: **Let's try just a little bit.

(Phoebe walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Good morning. (Phoebe kisses Wyatt.) So how was your date?

(Phoebe drops her laptop, handbag and shoes on the table.)

**Piper: **Don't ask. You need a hand?

**Phoebe: **Uh, sure, if you want to get my car washed, go to the dry cleaners for me, and go to work for me too, that would be great.

**Piper: **Sure, if you go run the club for me, go to the dentist, and raise Wyatt for me.

**Phoebe: **Today I would trade with you in a second. Do you remember Spencer Ricks? That slimy advice columnist?

**Piper: **Uh, the one you turned into a turkey?

(Charlie walks in.)

**Charlie: **I heard the word turkey. Who's a turkey?

**Piper: **Oh. No one. Phoebe just turned a man into a turkey once.

**Charlie: **Okay. (Walks over to Wyatt) Hey little dude. (Kisses his cheek)

**Phoebe: **Uh, yeah, well, I should have kept him that way. Elise just hired him away from the competition to work with me. (Phoebe smiles at Wyatt.) Look how handsome he looks.

**Piper: **Why would she do that?

**Phoebe: **I don't know. I guess to promote his hiring; she wants us to pick a letter and each give advice on it. So, you know, one, sensitive and caring and the other one, chauvinistic and...

**Charlie****: **Slimy?

**Phoebe: **Thank you. I have half a mind to call Jason and complain about it but I don't want to use our relationship for leverage.

**Charlie****: **What's the use of sleeping with your boss then?

**Phoebe: **Because I actually enjoy sleeping with my boss.

**Piper: **Yeah, don't brag.

**Phoebe: **Not getting any is making you bitter.

**Piper: **Hello, hi, excuse me. (Points to Wyatt)

**Phoebe: **Oh, he doesn't know what we're talking about. He's ten months old; he thinks we're talking about milk for god's sakes.

**Piper: **Phoebe, he conjured a dragon; I wouldn't put anything past him.

**Phoebe: **That's a good point.

**Charlie: **Besides, I don't wanna hear about it either.

(Phoebe gives her an annoyed look)

**Piper: **Now if he can only find a way to keep guys from bolting every time they lay eyes on him. It's not easy dating as a single mum.

**Phoebe: **Oh, come on, there's got to be lots of guys out there that like kids.

**Piper: **Yeah, I haven't met any so far, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I've got three dates lined up, they're all gonna meet Wyatt on the first date, and if they don't like it, tough.

**Charlie****: **You could always turn them into a turkey. (Phoebe holds up a potion. Paige walks in through the back door.) Where have you been? (Paige keeps walking.) Paige?

[Cut to the dining room. Phoebe follows Paige.]

**Phoebe: **Paige? What happened? What's the matter?

(Paige walks to the bottom of the stairs.)

**Paige: **What time is it?

**Phoebe: **Eight. Were you out all night?

**Paige: **Yeah, I guess I was.

(In the dining room, Piper and Charlie put Wyatt in his playpen.)

**Piper: **You hang on right there.

**Phoebe: **Okay, sit down here for a second. (Phoebe and Paige sit on the step. Piper and Charlie walk in.) Talk to us.

**Paige: **I lost an innocent last night; a demon killed him right in front of me.

**Phoebe: **Oh, god.

**Piper: **At your temp job?

**Paige: **Yeah. I should have seen it coming. Every other job someone's wound up needing my help. I just don't know why I didn't see it.

**Charlie****: **Well, maybe you weren't meant to.

**Paige: **No, I was, I just didn't. Even worse, when I tried to save him, he wound up saving me. I just wish I knew what was going on. Why they were after Larry in the first place and how he knew they were coming for him.

**Piper: **What do you mean he knew?

**Paige: **He just did. He was finalising his will, making donations, trying to get me out of there, he knew.

**Phoebe: **How could he have known?

**Charlie****: **I don't know, unless maybe he wasn't so innocent, which is probably why you weren't meant to save him.

**Paige: **No, I don't believe that.

**Phoebe: **Look, Paige, even if he was an innocent, you can't save everybody. I mean, that's just the lesson we've all had to learn unfortunately.

**Paige: **I know.

**Piper: **Paige, you can't blame yourself for what happened. If you were meant to save him, you would have. You have to believe that.

**Paige: **I can't.

(Paige goes upstairs.)

[Scene: Alley. Leo is there. He walks over to a brick wall and touches it. Suddenly, Chris falls out of the wall through a portal and lands on Leo.]

**Chris: **Leo, what are you doing here?

**Leo: **Get off of me.

(Leo pushes him off.)

**Chris: **Are you following me again? (They stand up.) I thought we were past these issues.

**Leo: **What is that?

**Chris: **That? Nothing.

**Leo: **No? (Leo grabs Chris's arm and shoves his head in the portal. He pulls Chris back out and he's wearing a knight's helmet.) What the hell?

(Chris lifts up the face guard.)

**Chris: **Long story.

(He takes off the helmet and throws it in the portal.)

**Leo: **What is that? A time portal? Is that what that is? What are you using that for?

**Chris: **I don't have to answer that.

**Leo: **I thought you said you had nothing to hide.

**Chris: **I don't have to answer that either.

**Leo: **Wanna bet?

(Leo grabs Chris and they both go into the portal.)

[Cut to a large rocky mountain. Leo and Chris fall out of it and roll down it. They stop rolling and get up.]

**Leo: **Where are we?

**Chris: **How the hell should I know? That's what I was trying to tell you, I don't know how to control it.

**Leo: **Yeah.

(They hear a roar and Chris looks behind him. He runs off. Leo looks around and sees a Tyrannosaurus Rex heading straight for them. He runs off too.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Law Firm. Hallway. Paige is there talking to Larry's wife.]

**Paige: **So if there's anything I can do.

**Mrs. Henderson: **Thank you. I just can't believe that he's gone.

**Paige: **I know.

**Mrs. Henderson: **I'm just grateful that he wasn't alone when it happened. I know he didn't know you very long but I'm glad you were with him.

**Paige: **I just wish I had gotten there sooner.

**Mrs. Henderson: **There's nothing you could have done. He had a heart attack; it was his time I guess.

**Paige: **Yeah, I'm not so sure about that. I just, I mean, that he was so young. And from everything that people have said, he was just this great guy, you know, it just doesn't seem fair.

**Mrs. Henderson: **No, it doesn't, does it?

**Paige: **So, Mrs. Henderson, I feel weird asking you this, but was he acting any differently before...

(A woman approaches Mrs. Henderson.)

**Woman: **I'm sorry, I have to go now but if there's anything you need just call me.

**Mrs. Henderson: **Yeah, okay, thank you.

(They hug and the woman leaves.)

**Paige: **I don't mean to be taking up all your time.

(Paige starts to leave.)

**Mrs. Henderson: **No, wait, please. What made you ask that?

**Paige: **It's just some of the things that he asked me to do for him before... It's just almost as if he knew that something was going to happen.

**Mrs. Henderson: **Actually, he knew about a lot of things before they would happen. In fact, some times I almost thought he was clairvoyant.

**Paige: **Really?

**Mrs. Henderson: **I mean, at least in business, anyway. Up until a couple of years ago we had nothing. Flat broke, going nowhere. And then just all of a sudden.

**Paige:** All of a sudden...

**Mrs. Henderson: **I don't know, it was like he won the lottery or something. Suddenly he couldn't lose. Every deal he made was golden. And at first he was happy of course, but then he wasn't. And whenever I would ask him how he did it or how he knew, he would just say that he could sense what was about to happen. What could that possibly mean?

(A man approaches Mrs. Henderson.)

**Man: **Excuse me, his brother's on the phone.

**Mrs. Henderson: **Excuse me.

(She walks away. Richard walks out of the elevator and over to Paige.)

**Richard: **Hey, Paige.

**Paige: **Richard.

**Richard: **Last time I saw you, you were kind of saving my life. How are you?

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe's office. Spencer Ricks is sitting at Phoebe's desk with his feet up on it, reading letters. Phoebe walks in and rolls her eyes.]

**Spencer: **As I live and breathe. Pheeble. Where you been? What, are you keeping bankers hours?

**Phoebe: **Turkey. Okay, first of all get your feet off my desk, and secondly get out of my chair.

**Spencer: **Aw, and here I thought we were gonna be friends.

**Phoebe: **Now.

**Spencer: **Alright, alright. Geez, keep your panties on. (He gets up. Phoebe walks around to the back of her desk and Spencer has a glance of her butt.) Nice.

(Spencer heads for the door.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, let's get a couple of things straight here. I didn't ask for this and I don't like it so don't push it or else...

**Spencer: **Or else what?

**Phoebe: **You know what? Let's just pick a letter.

**Spencer: **Well, let's start with there is nothing good in this pile of dribble. I mean, there's some lady who wants to break up with a loser, another who wants to be closer to mummy, and this one, she's worried about losing her virginity. It's like a freakin' PMS convention. (Phoebe pulls out the turkey potion.) Let me ask you a question. Do you ever get letters from anybody other than a bunch of whiny chicks?

(Phoebe throws the potion at Spencer and he turns into a turkey. She thinks for a second and then pulls out another potion. She throws it at the turkey and it turns back into Spencer.)

**Phoebe: **As you were saying?

[Scene: P3. Day. Piper is sitting at the bar, waiting. A good-looking guy walks in wearing a suit.]

**Guy: **Piper.

**Piper: **Ryan, hi, good, you got my message.

**Ryan: **Yeah, my secretary caught me before I left. I thought we were gonna meet at the restaurant?

**Piper: **Yeah, sorry about that, something came up.

**Ryan: **Is everything okay?

**Piper: **Yeah, everything's fine, it's just that, um, my babysitter cancelled at the last minute.

**Ryan: **Babysitter. You have a baby?

**Piper: **Uh-huh. (Piper reaches behind her stool and wheels Wyatt around in his walker.) What do you think?

**Ryan: **I think... he's adorable.

**Piper: **You do?

**Ryan: **Absolutely. What's his name?

**Piper: **Wyatt. So you're okay with this? You still wanna go out?

**Ryan: **What, are you kidding? I love babies. Although, I think maybe we should go to Chuck E. Cheese now. Do you mind?

**Piper: **No, I'll just grab my purse.

**Ryan: **Sure. (Piper gets up and walks out the back. Ryan picks Wyatt up.) Hey, there big fella. You wanna go with mummy and me to lunch? Huh?

(Wyatt's eyes glow with a blue light. Ryan panics and puts Wyatt on the floor. He rushes outside. Piper walks back in.)

**Piper: **We should probably take separate cars because of the baby... seat. (Wyatt walks over to Piper.) Hi. What are you doing? (Piper picks up Wyatt.) Well, fine.

[Scene: Street. Paige and Richard are walking down the sidewalk.]

**Richard: **Actually, I'm all by myself in the house now. My mum moved out east, family followed. It's weird to think the only thing holding us together was a feud.

**Paige: **Makes me sorry I helped end it.

**Richard: **Don't be. It's an amazing freedom. You're really beating yourself up, huh?

**Paige: **Yeah, I guess I am. You know, I think I was put in Larry's life for a reason and it probably wasn't to watch him die.

**Richard: **You really believe in that stuff, don't you?

**Paige: **What?

**Richard: **Fate, destiny.

**Paige: **Yeah, don't you?

**Richard: **I didn't, not until I met you. All these magical wars in my family, I mean, if there's some kind of grand plan, it sucks. (Paige smiles.) What are you smiling at?

**Paige: **Nothing. It's just kind of nice to talk to someone about all this magi-ky stuff. I mean, other than my sisters of course.

**Richard: **What do they think you should do about Larry?

**Paige: **Basically just let it go.

**Richard: **Well, if you'd let it go with me, I probably wouldn't be alive right now.

**Paige: **Still, I wouldn't even know where to start.

**Richard: **Start with Larry. It wouldn't be the first ghost you summoned.

[Scene: Underground. Auction house. Souls of men and women are in shackles, standing along the edge of the room. More souls are behind bars above on a second floor. Larry's soul is standing in the centre of the room, facing demon bidders. The auctioneer is wandering around in the centre of the room.]

**Auctioneer: **The cream of the crop, ladies and demons! The best souls you'll find up for auction anywhere in the underworld. Guaranteed or your powers back. (To Larry) Straighten up. Take for example, Larry Henderson here. I'll spare you the pitiful details of his life and only say that thanks to me, he became one of the most prominent lawyers in San Francisco. Friends, don't let this one get away, he's a true prize for any soul collector, eater or trader. So, let's say we start the bidding at two powers? (Magical lights circle around Larry and he disappears. The shackles drop to the ground.) Find him!

[Cut to the manor. Living room. Paige and Richard are there. Paige has placed five candles on the floor. Larry's soul appears in a swirl of magical lights.]

**Paige: **Welcome back, Larry.

**Larry: **What?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Continued from before.]

**Larry: **Uh, okay, you-you-you've got to send me back before Zahn gets pissed.

**Paige: **Zahn, is that the demon that...

**Larry: **Killed me? Yeah, for all intense and purposes, yes. Come on, reverse the spell, come on.

**Paige: **I can't, not until we figure out what's going on.

**Larry: **Paige, I'm begging you.

**Richard: **Larry, give it up, she's stubborn when she wants to be. Trust me.

**Larry: **Do I know you?

**Richard: **Uh, no, you know my family; you did some accounting for us.

**Larry: **Exactly how are you involved with this?

**Richard: **Just, uh, fate.

**Larry: **Great, fate. Well, you wanna talk about fate. If I don't live up to my end of the deal, my wife's fate is screwed too and I'm not gonna let that happen. Now come on.

**Paige: **What, did you make some sort of Faustian deal?

**Larry: **Yeah. Yeah, I did. Look, I'm not proud of it, alright. But Zahn came to me five years ago when I was down and hurting and he promised to pull me out of it in exchange for my... for my soul. And, uh, last night payment came due in full.

**Richard: **So that's how you built up your firm?

**Larry: **Among other things. But then when I realised how Zahn was making me rich off of other peoples pain and all the freak accidents. I tried to stop it, I tried to break the deal but when I realised I couldn't, I tried to make amends and tried to give away everything before it was too late.

(Piper walks in the front door with Wyatt. She looks in the living room.)

**Piper: **Paige?

**Paige: **Oh, hey, you, um, remember Richard.

**Piper: **Hi.

**Richard: **Hey.

(Charlie walks in from the kitchen)

**Charlie****: ****Hey guys. **What's going on?

**Paige: **Oh, you know, just, uh, summoning a ghost. (Piper walks into the conservatory and puts Wyatt in his playpen. Paige and Charlie follow.) What was I supposed to do? Just let him rot in hell or wherever he was.

**Piper: **Paige, that's the thing, you don't even know where you summoned him from. How do you know that all the demons in the underworld aren't out looking for him?

**Paige: **Yeah, but that's all the more reason to save him.

**Piper: **Save him? He's dead.

**Paige: **No, he hasn't moved on yet which means I have a chance to save his soul before Zahn gets it.

**Charlie****: **Who is Zahn?

**Paige: **That's the demon he made a deal with.

**Charlie****: **No, that's not what I mean. What is his level? What are his powers?

**Paige: **I don't know, I haven't checked the book yet.

**Piper: **So you have no idea what you're up against?

**Paige: **No. But does it really matter?

**Piper: **Paige, look, I know this search is important to you and you need to maintain a separate identity but you can't keep going off on your own, it's not how we work.

**Paige: **Well, if I hadn't, Larry's soul could have been lost by now.

**Piper: **He sold his soul, it was his choice.

**Paige: **Yeah, well, so he makes a mistake in life. Does that mean he has to pay for it in his afterlife too?

**Piper: **Yeah, maybe, because actions have consequences and we can't go around cleaning up after everybody's mistakes, especially mistakes like this.

**Paige: **So what, do you want me to just send him back?

**Piper: **I think that if you bring danger into this house you need to talk to us about it before hand.

**Paige: **I did, but you weren't exactly supportive. Unlike Richard who actually was.

**Piper: **What does Richard have to do with this? You barely even know him.

**Paige: **Maybe, but he seems to get me more than you. (Paige walks back into the living room.) Hey, listen, thanks so much for your help but, um, I think maybe you'd better go.

**Richard: **Are you sure?

**Paige: **Yeah. But I'll call you later.

**Richard: **Okay.

**Paige: **(to Larry) And you, come with me.

**Larry: **What? Where are we going?

**Paige: **We are going to save your soul.

(Paige and Larry go upstairs. Richard looks over at Piper and Charlie before leaving.)

[Scene: Rocky Mountain. Leo and Chris are running from the dinosaur.]

**Chris: **Come on. (They get to the top of the mountain and run around a large rock.) Let's go. (The dinosaur roars. Leo and Chris hide in a space under a large rock. The dinosaur loses them and walks away.) I don't understand, why can't we orb?

**Leo: **Prehistoric. Magic won't be around until there's people around to use it.

**Chris: **Perfect. We'll just hang out for the next million years or so, no problem.

**Leo: **More like sixty-five million. It's the cretaceous period.

**Chris: **Man, you are old. I think he's gone. He looks gone. Do you think he's gone?

**Leo: **No.

**Chris: **Neither do I.

(They continue walking along the mountain.)

**Leo: **The sooner we get back to our time, the less we'll have to worry about.

**Chris: **Yeah, that's gonna be a problem.

**Leo: **What do you mean?

**Chris: **I mean, you just don't create time portals out of thin air, it's not like that.

**Leo: **Well, you coming back from the future originally seemed like an exact science.

**Chris: **That was a spell, alright? A one way door. It only goes backward in time, not forward.

**Leo: **So, what, you're creating portals to get back to the future, is that it? Why?

**Chris: **To see if it changed, okay? To see if I stopped the demon who was after Wyatt. What? You still don't believe me?

**Leo: **All I care about right now is getting back home.

**Chris: **Well, all you gotta do is find the portal that dumped us here. Good luck. Watch out for the dinosaurs.

**Leo: **You'd like that, wouldn't you? Get rid of me once and for all?

**Chris: **You were the one who sent us back to Jurassic Park, alright? Not me.

**Leo: **Wouldn't be the first time you tried to get rid of me.

**Chris: **Think what you want, but know this. If we don't find a way back, Wyatt's screwed. If you don't believe me, believe that.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Wyatt and Charlie are there. Wyatt is in his high chair and Charlie is feeding him. Piper is talking on the phone.]

**Phoebe's v****oice: **Have you tried calling for Leo?

**Piper: **Yeah, he's not answering either. He's probably out chasing after Chris and god only knows where that is.

**Phoebe****'s voice: **We're gonna have to talk to those guys. They're never around when we need them anymore.

**Piper: **Yeah, I think we need to talk to Paige first, because this little power of one kick of hers is getting out of control.

**Phoebe****'s voice: **Yeah, but didn't we promise her we wouldn't but in anymore?

**Piper: **Yeah, but that was when she was just helping Richard, she wasn't yanking souls away from angry demons. (The doorbell rings.) Look, I'm not saying that we need to gang up on her, but this is clearly becoming a pattern and we need to remind her that we have a shared destiny to worry about too.

**Phoebe****'s voice: **Okay, I'll be right there.

**Piper: **Okay, bye. (Piper hangs up. She moves over to Wyatt and picks him up, Charlie smiles at them.) Alright, let's get this over with. What do you think?

[Cut to The Bay Mirror. Phoebe's office. Phoebe grabs her bag and heads for the door. Spencer blocks her way.]

**Spencer: **Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Where are you going, toots?

**Phoebe: **Home if you must know.

**Spencer: **Home? Are you nuts? We got a column we gotta write. And I have just found the perfect letter for us to respond to. "Dear Phoebe, I am a breast man at heart but the problem is this girl I like is flat as a board. Should I even bother asking her out?" (He laughs.) Now this is a letter I could respond to.

(Phoebe throws a potion at him and he turns into a pig.)

**Phoebe: **Must have been the wrong potion. Excuse me.

(She walks out of her office and closes the door, locking the pig in.)

[Cut to the manor. Foyer. Piper opens the door half way and a good-looking guy is standing there.]

**Piper: **Brett, hi.

**Brett: **Piper, I didn't think you were, uh... (Piper opens the door fully to show that she's holding Wyatt.) Home.

**Piper: **Oh, sorry it took me so long; I had to go get my baby.

**Brett: **A baby? I actually didn't realise you were a...

**Piper: **A mum?

**Brett: **Right, yeah. Why didn't you tell me?

**Piper: **Well, you know, some guys just don't hear that very well. Um, go figure, right? Uh, I don't mean to be rude but, um, something's come up and I can't go out right now, so if you don't want to reschedule, it's perfectly understandable.

**Brett: **Why wouldn't I? Unless you got ten more of those somewhere.

**Piper: **No, um, just the one.

**Brett: **Not a problem. Did I past the test?

**Piper: **With flying colours. (They hear an explosion. Piper turns around.) Paige? (Wyatt turns his head to face Brett and his eyes glow. Brett panics and runs off.) I, uh, I better... (She turns back around.) Go.

(She closes the door.)

[Cut to the attic. Paige, Larry and Zahn are there. Zahn throws Paige across the room.]

**Zahn: **You know, ordinarily I'd be upset you summoned me, but seeing how you just helped me find Larry, I'll be merciful.

**Larry: **Don't hurt her, Zahn, please. She didn't know, she was just trying to help me.

**Zahn: **Help? Really? What, you thought vanquishing me would set him free? Is that it?

**Paige: **As a matter of fact.

(Paige throws a potion at him. He freezes it in mid-air and then zaps it with an energy ball.)

**Zahn: **You were saying?

**Paige: **You're a low-level demon; you're not supposed to have that power.

**Zahn: **Lady, I haven't been low-level in years. Not since I started trading souls for powers. Wanna see?

(He creates an energy ball and Paige orbs out as he throws it at her. She orbs back in. Charlie and Piper walk in.)

**Piper: **Paige?

(Zahn uses a telekinetic power and throws Piper and Charlie against the door.)

**Paige: **Piper!

(Paige rushes over to them.)

**Zahn: **And just for future reference, even if you could vanquish me it would only make it worse for Larry. Paragraph five, subsection six, line three. All souls in my possession will burn in eternal flames upon my untimely demise. Believe me, it's a fate worse than anything that could possibly happen at auction. Little protection clause I put in all of my contracts. (He walks over to Larry and waves his hand. The shackles appear on Larry's arms and legs.) Consider yourself repossessed.

(Zahn flames out and takes Larry with him.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Paige are there. Piper is lying on a couch and Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe and Charlie walk in holding ice packs.]

**Phoebe: **This would all be so much easier if someone that could heal you (louder) was actually listening.

(Piper sits up.)

**Piper: **It's no big deal, I've had worse.

(Phoebe sits down beside Piper and places the ice pack on Piper's shoulder, Charlie goes over to Paige.)

**Phoebe: **Still, those two need a talking to I'll tell you.

**Charlie: **What I don't get is where they are.

**Paige: ****And **I don't understand this. Faustian deals have been around for more than a century but there is nothing in here on how to break them. How is that possible?

**Piper: **Maybe because they can't be broken.

**Piper: **It can't be, there's gotta be a way. I am not giving up on Larry now.

**Phoebe: **Listen, sweetie, maybe you should. I know you feel guilty about what happened.

**Paige: **That's not it.

**Phoebe: **It's affecting all of us now, not just you.

**Paige: **I said I was sorry.

**Charlie****: **I don't think that's the point.

**Paige: **Listen, I just want to save his soul.

**Piper: **But you can't.

**Paige: **Larry said that Zahn keeps his contracts locked up somewhere, so if we can find them and destroy them, then we can set all those souls free.

**Piper: **I don't think so.

**Paige: **Why not?

**Phoebe: **We think we should go after Zahn, stop him before he gets anymore powers.

**Paige: **What and just let all those souls burn?

**Piper: **They're already lost, Paige, he's already got them.

(Phoebe sighs.)

**Phoebe: **I think it's important that you stop him before he becomes unstoppable.

**Paige: **No.

**Piper: **Paige, we don't like this anymore than you do, but this is where we're at.

**Paige: **He's my innocent.

**Piper: **Yeah, but this is our problem, and one that we did not ask for by the way.

**Paige: **No, I'm not sacrificing him.

**Piper: **You don't have a choice. This is beyond your control, I'm sorry.

(Paige storms out.)

[Scene: Richard's House. Study. Richard is sitting at the desk looking through some papers. Paige walks in.]

**Richard: **Hey, Paige.

**Paige: **Hey, your housekeeper let me in, I hope you don't mind.

**Richard: **No, it's fine. (He gets up and walks over to her.) Are you okay? Everything alright?

**Paige: **No.

[Scene: Rocky Mountains. Leo and Chris are still walking along the Rock Mountains.]

**Chris: **This looks familiar, doesn't it?

**Leo: **Yeah.

**Chris: **Maybe we should split up, find the portal faster.

**Leo: **Wait, if one of us gets caught, the other one needs to keep going. For Wyatt's sake.

**Chris: **Oh, you believe me about it now?

**Leo: **No. I just wanna let you know what's gonna happen if you get caught.

(Chris's hand goes through the rock.)

**Chris: **Found it! (The dinosaur roars and Leo turns around. He slips on some loose rocks and he slides down the hill.) Leo! (The dinosaur appears behind him. Chris runs over to Leo and helps him up.) Come on, come on, go, go!

(They run up the hill and the dinosaur snaps at them. They jump through the portal just as the dinosaur snaps again.)

[Cut to a grassy meadow. Leo and Chris fall out of the portal and roll along the ground.]

**Chris: **You okay?

**Leo: **Thanks for not listening to me.

**Chris: **Any time.

(Seven soldiers surround Leo and Chris and point rifles at them.)

**Soldier: **You boys Yankees?

(The soldiers grab them.)

[Scene: Richard's House. Living room. Paige is sitting there. Richard walks in holding a drink.]

**Richard: **Here.

(He hands Paige the drink.)

**Paige: **Thank you.

(She has a sip. Richard sits down beside her.)

**Richard: **So, uh, what are you gonna do?

**Paige: **Well, I got a plan on how to save Larry but it's kind of risky.

**Richard: **Maybe you shouldn't go through with it, I mean, maybe your sisters are right.

**Paige: **You're the one who told me to follow my gut instincts.

**Richard: **I know, I just, uh, I don't want you to get hurt.

**Paige: **Listen, I'm gonna need your help to pull this off.

**Richard: **Paige, if I do magic...

**Paige: **No, I am not asking you to do that. I'm just gonna need you to get my sisters when it's time. I need their help too but they can't know about it until it's too late to stop me.

**Richard: **Won't they get pissed?

**Paige: **Yeah, probably. Guess I'm pretty stubborn, huh?

**Richard: **Yeah, in a good way. Paige, you have a gift, don't fight it.

**Paige: **Thank you. Got any candles?

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Charlie and Phoebe are there. Piper is lighting some candles which are placed on the floor and Phoebe is making a potion.]

**Piper: **How do we know she's not gonna just summon him herself again?

**Phoebe: **Who, Zahn? She won't try that again, not without a potion.

**Piper: **Well, what about Richard? He can make potions.

**Charlie****: **Isn't he on the witch wagon though?

**Piper: **I'm just saying I wouldn't put it past her. I can't believe it's even got to this point.

**Phoebe: **It'll work itself out, it always does.

**Piper: **I don't know about that. I mean, we've all disagreed with each other at one point or another over the years obviously, but this is different.

**Phoebe: **So maybe we should call her again and talk to her about it.

**Piper: **Or we can just summon Zahn and vanquish him quickly before she gets her pig-headed self killed.

**Phoebe: **Oh, no, pig.

**Piper: **Hm?

**Phoebe: **I'll take care of it, don't even ask.

**Charlie****: **Okay, we give him one chance at giving up Larry's soul and that's it, right?

**Phoebe: **Right.

(Phoebe hands Piper a potion and they stand near the candles. All three join hands.)

**Piper: **"We call upon the ancient powers, to summon one to save a soul."

[Cut to the underground. Auction house. The souls, including Larry are lined up. Zahn walks along and then pats Larry on the cheek.]

**Zahn: **You will be first up for auction again. Alright my fellow demons, let's start the bidding shall we? (Bright magical lights surround Zahn.) Oh, great, not again.

(Zahn disappears.)

[Cut to the attic. Zahn appears in a swirl of magical lights and then disappears in a swirl of magical lights.]

**Phoebe: **What happened?

**Charlie****: **Where'd he go?

[Cut to Richard's house. Living room. Paige and Richard are standing in front of lit candles. Zahn appears in the centre of the room.]

**Zahn: **You again. This time it's going to cost you.

**Paige: **Wait. I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse.

[Scene: Zahn's Lair. Paige and Zahn are there. Zahn slides the Faustian Deal across the table over to Paige.]

**Zahn: **I think you'll find that everything's in order.

**Paige: **You don't mind if I look it over first?

**Zahn: **Suit yourself. But it's exactly as we discussed. You'll use the same clause I mentioned earlier, to protect me from your sisters of course.

**Paige: **You're not gonna have to worry about them.

**Zahn: **Good. (A feather materialises.) Just sign on the dotted line.

**Paige: **First Larry.

(Zahn clicks his fingers and Larry appears in the room.

**Larry: **Paige? What are you doing?

**Paige: **Exactly what I said I'd do. Saving you.

(Paige signs her name on the Faustian Deal.)

**Larry: **No, Paige, don't!

**Zahn: **Have a nice afterlife. (Zahn waves his hand and Larry glows and rises up into the sky. Paige grabs her chest and drops to the ground. Her soul rises out of her body.) You must really be a good soul to do what you've just done. (He rolls up the Deal and a door opens up leading into the vault that stores thousands of other deals. He places Paige's deal in an empty space and closes the door.) It's been a pleasure doing business with you.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Piper is on the phone while holding Wyatt. Phoebe and Charlie come down the stairs.]

**Phoebe: **Did she answer?

**Piper: **No, it's just her voicemail. What about scrying?

**Charlie****: **Nothing, we can't find her anywhere. You don't think Zahn...

**Piper: **I don't know, but if he didn't I will. What was she thinking?

**Phoebe: **Chris! Leo! Where are those guys?

**Piper: **Forget it, they're not answering either.

**Phoebe: **What are we gonna do? (The doorbell rings. They answer the door.) Richard.

**Richard: **Hey.

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Piper: **Have you seen Paige?

**Richard: **That's why I'm here.

**Phoebe: **Okay, inside, inside. (Richard walks in and Phoebe closes the door.) Where is she? Is she alright?

**Richard: **I don't know.

**Piper: **What do you mean you don't know? What does that mean?

**Richard: **It means, uh... (Wyatt's eyes glow like orbing lights.) Does he do that a lot?

**Piper: **Wyatt?

**Charlie****: **What is he doing? Why is he doing that?

**Piper: **Apparently he's trying to scare away all of my dates. You little runt. Did your father teach you that?

**Phoebe: **So not the time.

**Piper: **You're right. You're grounded.

(Piper passes Wyatt to Charlie.)

**Phoebe: **Back to Paige.

**Richard: **She's with Zahn; or rather her soul is right about now.

**Phoebe: **What?

**Richard: **Yeah, it's all part of her plan, that's why I'm here. You don't have much time. She told me to tell you to reverse a "To Call a Lost Sister" spell to take you right to her.

**Piper: **To do what?

**Richard: **To save her.

[Scene: Underground. Auction house. Zahn stands in the centre of the room.]

**Zahn: **Please, everyone, may I have your attention, please. Tonight I have a special treat for you. A once in a life time opportunity to purchase one of thee most unique souls there is, or ever was. A Charmed One, ladies and demons. (Paige walks up onto the stage wearing shackles.) One of only three in existence, and I have her here tonight. Both soul and body. (Paige's body appears on a table near by.) To be auctioned off separately of course.

**Paige: **Hurry up.

**Zahn: **Shall we start the bidding at say, ten powers?

**Grimlock: **I'll give you fifteen.

**Demon: **Twenty!

**Zahn: **I have twenty.

**Demon: **And another twenty for the body.

**Zahn: **Do I have thirty?

**Demon: **Thirty just for the soul.

**Zahn: **Anymore?

**Demon: **Thirty-two.

**Zahn: **Thirty-two.

**Demon: **Thirty-six.

**Zahn: **I have thirty-six.

**Demon: **Forty and I'll throw in all my minions.

**Zahn: **And minions!

(Piper and Phoebe appear in a swirl of lights.)

**Demon: **More Charmed Ones.

**Grimlock: **One hundred for all three.

**Piper: **Sold to the dead Grimlock. (Piper blows up the Grimlock. A demon throws an energy ball at them at Phoebe channels it back at her, vanquishing her. The demons star running away.) Way to channel. Hey-hey-hey.

(Piper blows up another demon.)

**Paige: **Piper, hurry! Blow up the vault.

(Piper blows up the vault where all the Deals are kept. They all burn. Paige's soul enters her body. She gets off the table.)

**Zahn: **My contracts!

**Paige: **Cutting it a little close.

**Piper: **What the hell's going on?

**Paige: **Bitch later, vanquish now.

(Piper and Phoebe throw a potion each at Zahn. He is vanquished.)

**Phoebe: **I love watching lawyers explode.

**Piper: **Now can I bitch?

**Paige: **No, let me explain. I had to lure you down here; it was the only way to destroy the contracts. All I had to do was find them first.

**Piper: **But by dying?

**Paige: **No, I'm not dead. See, your brain has to be dead before you can die so I'm still alive.

(Piper and Phoebe look at each other.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, so where's Larry's soul?

**Paige: **Larry's saved. He's moved on.

**Piper: **And that was worth risking your life for?

**Paige: **No, I wasn't risking my life. See I knew no matter how pissed off you got, you'd still come and save me. We are sisters.

[Scene: P3. Steadman is performing on the stage. Piper, Charlie and Phoebe are there.]

**Phoebe: **Piper, how did you have time to book Steadman in your club? Between raising my nephew and trying to date and vanquishing...

**Piper: **The sister?

**Charlie****: **Does that mean you're still mad at Paige?

**Piper: **Well, yeah, aren't you?

**Phoebe: **Well...

**Charlie: **Not so much.

**Piper: **I mean, come on, she didn't just risk her own life, she risked ours as well. Not to mention the power of three.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I know, but don't we kind of do that every week anyway?

**Piper: **No, not unilaterally we don't, ever. I'm not saying she has to answer to us all the time or that she can't go find her bliss, whatever that may be. But not at the risk of what we do.

**Phoebe: **I totally agree, but still, we have to figure out a way to work it out with her, you know, let her feel like she has a voice in this whole thing. Compromise.

**Piper: **Since when did you become Solomon all of a sudden?

**Phoebe: **I have surrendered to being the middle sister.

**Charlie****: **Or does it have more to do with this?

(Charlie holds up a newspaper with Phoebe's and Spencer's column.)

**Phoebe: **Uck, look at that pig. And I don't mean literally, at least not anymore. (Leo and Chris walk up to them.) Hey, look who it is. Where you two been?

**Leo: **Long story.

**Charlie: **(Hits Chris in the chest) Were the hell have you been?

**Chris: ****Ouch. (Rubs his chest) **We just got a little lost, that's all and took some time to find our way back.

**Leo: **So, uh, what'd we miss?

(Phoebe laughs.)

**Piper: **You lay into them, I have a date.

**Phoebe: **A date, really? Does he know about Wyatt?

**Piper: **No, and he's not gonna any time soon. At least not until after the honeymoon.

(Piper walks away.)

**Leo: **Whoa, what'd we really miss?

**Phoebe: **You know what? It's a long story.

(Phoebe walks away.)

**Chris: **Come on, I'll buy you a drink.

**Leo: **Whitelighters don't have any money.

**Charlie****: **It was a gesture, Leo.

**Leo: **Three cold ones, Billy.

**Billy: **You got it, Leo.

**Leo: **It's on me.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Richard's house. Living room. Paige and Richard are there. Paige lights a candle.]

**Paige: **For Larry. May your soul find freedom and peace.

**Richard: **You okay?

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Richard: **What about you and your sisters?

**Paige: **Well, we're gonna be fine, just a few growing pains. I wanted to thank you though, for everything you've done.

**Richard: **Hey, I just delivered a message.

**Paige: **No, I couldn't have done it without you.

**Richard: **Any time.

**Paige: **Lucky I ran into you.

**Richard: **Luck. It was fate.

(They kiss.)

**End**


	11. Sword And The City

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would go according to my story. I only own Charlie, Phoenix, Collin and Peyton.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Paige and Richard walk in, arms around each other.]

**Richard: **It looks like they're all asleep. Maybe I should sneak out of here.

**Paige: **No. Why don't you stay for breakfast? (She turns and faces him.) How do you like your eggs?

**Richard: **What about your sisters?

**Paige: **What about them?

(Paige walks backwards and trips over a pair of legs.)

**Richard: **Whoa!

(Piper and Paige stand up.)

**Piper: **Oh! Sorry. You okay?

**Paige: **What are you doing?

**Piper: **Trying to fix the garbage disposal. What are you doing?

**Paige: **Messing around.

**Piper: **Ohh.

**Richard: **Sorry, I should have told you I was here.

**Piper: **No, don't be silly. Paige is a big girl; she can hang out all she wants to. Not that she does, a lot, I mean.

**Paige: **You can stop now.

**Piper: **Great.

**Richard: **Hey, you mind if I take a look?

**Piper: **Sure. Go ahead.

(Piper offers the screwdriver to him but he doesn't take it.)

**Richard: **Okay.

(Richard turns on the power and the disposal makes a loud noise.)

**Paige: **What's wrong with the disposal, anyway?

**Piper: **Not disposing. Washer not washing, cable not cabling.

**Paige: **Don't forget the sink upstairs.

**Piper: **It's next on my list.

**Paige: **Sounds like fun.

**Piper: **It's my life, actually, all about fun.

(Richard holds his hand above the sink and the dirty water empties down the drain.)

**Richard: **There you go, as good as new.

**Paige: **He's handy to have around.

**Piper: **Yeah. I thought you didn't use magic anymore?

**Richard: **Just once in a while, for little things. You want me to fix the washer?

**Paige: **Yes.

**Piper: **No.

(Phoebe walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Can you guys help me pick out some earrings? (To Richard) Hi, I didn't know you were here.

**Richard: **Hey, yeah, we got in late last night.

**Phoebe: **I see.

**Piper: **He fixed the garbage disposal.

**Phoebe: **Really?

**Piper: **Mm-hm. magically.

**Phoebe: **Really? (To Piper) Can you help me with my earrings out here, please?

**Piper: **Sure.

(Piper and Phoebe leave the room.)

**Paige: **So how do you like your eggs? Scrambled or over easy?

[Cut to the dining room. Phoebe is waiting on a chair. Piper walks in and Phoebe jumps up.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, listen. Was that weird?

(They walk to the bottom of the stairs, Charlie comes down.)

**Charlie****: ****Hey guys. (To Phoebe) **Why are you so dressed up?

**Phoebe: **Because I have a date with Jason, but that's beside the point. Didn't Richard lose it the last time he used magic? I mean, like really lose it?

**Piper: **Uh, I can assure you that he stayed in complete control over the garbage disposal. Uh, it's seven o'clock in the morning, how can you have a date?

**Phoebe: **Oh, because it's seven here but it's evening in Hong Kong. Okay, so you're not concerned about Richard using magic?

**Piper: **Yeah, I am, but I'm more concerned with Paige being really pissed off because we butted into her business again.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I know, but we're sisters, that's what we're supposed to do.

**Charlie****: ****Okay **uh, back to your date. I don't understand, is Chris orbing you to Hong Kong?

**Phoebe: **No, we're video conferencing. We just open our laptops and there we are in colour.

**Charlie****: **Mm-hm, in each other's laps.

**Phoebe: **So do you think we should talk to Paige about Richard?

**Piper: **We don't really know him.

**Phoebe: **I know, we don't. And neither does she, that's the problem. What, can't I worry?

**Piper: **From afar, yeah. Now, excuse me, I have to go unclog a sink.

(Piper goes upstairs. Phoebe holds up her earrings and tries to decide, Charlie takes the ones in her right hand.)

**Charlie: **These are pretty, they would look great with you outfit.

**Phoebe: **Really, you think? You sure?

**Charlie: **Absolutely positive.

**Phoebe: **Okay thanks, these it is.

(Phoebe hugs her and runs upstairs, Charlie shakes her head and goes into the kitchen.)

[Cut to the bathroom. Piper walks in with a tool box. She looks at the clogged sink.]

**Piper: **Well, maybe a little magic couldn't hurt.

(She puts down the toolbox. The water in the sink bubbles and forms a face of a woman. Piper steps back.)

**Woman: **Help me.

[Cut to a lake. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Charlie orb in on the grass.]

**Charlie****: **Okay, so water lady pops up from the sink. Are you sure she's not a demon?

**Piper: **I'm sure she needed help.

**Phoebe: **What else did she say?

**Piper: **That was it. Pretty Park, pond and poof. (The pond starts to bubble and a sword rises out of the water.) Over there.

(A woman made of water, holding onto the sword, rises out of the water and floats over to land. She becomes solid and heads for the girls. A man wielding a dagger and shield and wearing a black cloak shimmers in.)

**Woman: **They're coming. Take this; it does not belong to them.

(The man throws a dagger at the woman and stabs her. She falls and the sword flies over some trees. The girls run over to the woman. Two demons wearing black masks and carrying battle axes shimmer in. A sword materialises in the man's hand. Phoebe and Paige go over to the demons and fight them.)

**Paige: **Axe!

(The axe orbs into Paige's hands and she hits the demon, vanquishing him. Phoebe gets the axe of the other demon and hits him, vanquishing him too. The man approaches Piper and the woman and Piper tries to blow him up, but nothing happens. Charlie flings him away with her telekinesis, reminding Piper of Prue. Phoebe and Paige run over.)

**Phoebe: **I'm liking these odds.

(The man gets up and looks at the girls, he shimmers out. They drop the battle axes.)

**Paige: **Wuss.

**Woman: **The sword. The sword is...

(The woman turns to water.)

**Phoebe: **Where'd she go? What'd she say?

**Piper: **Uh, she said something about the sword. Where is it?

**Paige: **It's in the stone.

(They look over and see the sword sticking out of a large rock.)

**Phoebe: **The sword and the stone?

**Charlie****: **Uh, you gotta be kidding me. Right?

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Paige and Richard are there. The sword and the stone are sitting in the middle of the room. Piper is sweeping around it and Charlie walks in.]

**Piper: **Okay, could you maybe miss the table?

**Paige: **I'm sorry; I've never orbed anything that heavy before or that historic.

(Charlie walks closer to the sword. The sword glows.)

**Richard: **Do you see it glowing?

**Piper: **No, it's the sun room, there's a lot of light.

**Charlie****: **What part of this reality aren't you getting? Sword stone, Lady Lake?

**Piper: **It was a pond.

**Richard: **Do you think she's from Avalon?

**Charlie****: **Yeah, I think she was flushed out by whoever's after Excalibur. The maker of kings.

**Piper: **Look, we're not talking about Camelot, right? Because that's not real.

**Charlie****: **So you're saying you never believed in King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?

**Piper: **Yes, I did, when I was seven, and then I grew up.

**Charlie****: **Yeah, you grew up to be a witch that fights demons and silly looking dragons.

**Piper: **That's different, that's real.

**Paige: **And this isn't real?

**Piper: **What is real are those hooded freaks.

**Richard: **They're not gonna give up now that the sword is in the open.

**Piper: **How do you know?

**Richard: **Whoever has Excalibur is unstoppable.

(Phoebe walks in carrying the Book of Shadows.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, there is definitely nothing in the book. Oh, hi. How ya doing?

**Piper: **Phoebe, please, put a stop to this nonsense.

**Phoebe: **Didn't realise you were still here.

**Paige: **That's okay; you can talk freely in front of him. Lord knows, we've been through enough.

**Phoebe: **No, not really.

**Piper: **Phoebe.

**Richard: **Look, I should probably go.

**Phoebe: **Don't ridiculous, you're great.

**Paige: **Okay, anyway, book, Excalibur.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, nothin, nada.

**Paige: **Really?

**Piper: **Told ya.

**Paige: **You know, hey, maybe it's been out of circulation since ye olden days and maybe no Halliwell has come across it before.

**Phoebe: **Well, we have run across these guys. Executioner demons. Low-level bad asses for hire.

**Piper: **Who hired them?

(Phoebe turns to a page.)

**Phoebe: **This higher-level bad ass.

(Piper goes over to look.)

**Piper: **A power mad paladin of destruction.

**Paige: **Maybe, you know, maybe we should just kind of hang out later.

**Richard: **Yeah, okay. Bye.

**Piper: **Bye.

(Richard heads for the front door. Paige follows.)

**Richard: **Be careful in all of this.

**Paige: **Always. I had a really good time last night.

**Richard: **Me too.

**Paige: **What?

**Richard: **Uh, I just don't think your sisters like me very much.

**Paige: **Oh, that's not true.

**Richard: **Really?

**Paige: **Okay, maybe they're just doing the over protective sister thing.

**Richard: **Well, that's a good thing because I don't want anything to happen to you.

**Paige: **Don't worry.

(They hug.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Phoebe is watching Paige and Richard.]

**Piper: **So he's an upper level demon, (Looks at Charlie) which means you should be able to make a vanquishing potion.

**Charlie****: **Okay. Wait, me? Why me?

**Piper: **Because... hello... I have a few hundred things to do around here in addition to raising a small child.

**Charlie: **I understand, but I have to figure out who's after Wyatt. That's defiantly more important. Why can't Phoebe do it?

**Phoebe: **I know, you two have so much to do, you're my heroes. But I can't, I have to go to work. I still don't have an assistant and I'm swamped.

(Phoebe heads for the door.)

**Charlie****: **Phoebe. (Paige walks in.) Paige! Potion?

**Paige: **Oh, I'm sorry, honey, the temp agency's already got me a new job.

**Piper: **But that hardly compares with...

(She points to the sword.)

**Paige: **Come on, you know there's a magical reason that I had every one of these jobs and who am I to interfere with destiny?

**Piper: **Okay, so you want me to add baby-sit the sword and mix vanquishing potion to my never ending 'to do' list?

**Paige: **Look, sword is stuck in the stone. You know it, I know it, and the bad guys know it. Nobody's going to get it out until King Arthur pulls it out and when that happens there'll be lots of fireworks.

**Piper: **And when might that be?

**Paige: **How should I know? Maybe in a couple thousand years. (She starts to walk out then stops. She turns around and walks over to the sword. She grabs it and tries to pull it out. It won't budge.) Well, you can't blame a girl for trying.

(Paige leaves)

**Charlie: **(Piper looks at Charlie with poppy dog eyes. Charlie Picks up the book) Fine I'll do the potion. (Heads for the kitchen) but you so owe me.

[Scene: Cave. The Dark Knight pushes a demon against the wall and holds his sword up to his neck.]

**Dark Knight: **Oh, but I do blame you. The sword is now locked in stone. You promised me murderers, what you delivered was cannon fodder for witches.

**Demon: **Those weren't just witches.

**Dark Knight: **Tell me, demon, will your thick head still spout excuses when it's cut from your neck?

**Demon: **If the sword is with the Charmed Ones, it means we need a better class of executioners, that's all.

(The Dark Knight lowers his sword.)

**Dark Knight: **And how much more will this cost me?

**Demon: **The Charmed Ones are formidable.

**Dark Knight: **How much?

**Demon: **To provide you with more executioners and the training needed to drown the Charmed Ones in their own blood... (The demon walks over to a round table with a large pentagon carved out of the top.) A seat at the table. If your goal is to unite all evil under the corrupted power of the sword, you can do far worse than have me at your side.

[Scene: Manor. Sun-room. Charlie walks in from the kitchen and moves towards the sword. Piper is upstairs]

**Charlie: **So this is the famous sword, trainer of men, maker of kings. I can just feel the power in you.

(She puts her hand on the handle, the sword glows)

**Charlie: **You recognise me, don't ya? (She pulls the sword out of the stone.) There someone familiar.

(She hears footsteps and looks at the sword)

**Charlie: **Sorry, I guess you have get back in the stone. (She puts it back in the crack, just in time for Piper to walk in)

**Piper: **Any luck?

**Charlie: **What? Oh no.

**Piper: **Damn. I hoped I could get the stone out of here.

**Charlie: **Sorry, guess I'm not the one. (She smiles at Piper) Gotta get back to the potion. (She walks into the kitchen)

(Piper looks at the stone for a second and then follows.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe's office. Phoebe is sitting at her desk. A woman walks in and places a manilla folder on her desk.]

**Woman: **Responses to last week's column.

**Phoebe: **How'd you get into my email?

**Woman: **Your email account is maxed out, so your fans are using ours.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I tell you, Elise better find me a new assistant because pretty soon she's gonna have to ask Phoebe to take my foot out of her... (The phone rings. The woman leaves. Phoebe searches for the phone under a pile of papers. She finds it and answers it.) Hello, Phoebe Halliwell. Oh, hey Laura. (She picks up her date book.) Uh, I have that down for... (She looks inside.) This morning. Oh my god, I missed it. I'm so sorry. No, of course I can reschedule, absolutely. (Paige stands at the doorway and clears her throat.) Actually, Laura, can I call you back when I have my book in front of me? Okay, great, I'm so sorry. Thanks. Bye. (She hangs up.) Hi. (Phoebe buries her head in her hands.) I thought you had a new temp job today.

**Paige: **I do.

**Phoebe: **Why aren't you there?

**Paige: **Apparently I am.

(Phoebe looks up.)

**Phoebe: **What? Here?

**Paige: **Yep.

**Phoebe: **As my assistant?

**Paige: **Well, I think I prefer being called your desk manager.

**Phoebe: **Wait, I thought you get all of your temp jobs for divine reasons.

**Paige: **Usually I do.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but I don't need divine help. I need filing and faxing and desk management help.

**Paige: **I'm your girl. I really am. We'll just, you know, see if the divine stuff kind of appears later. Usually does.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but I can't tell you what to do. I mean, how weird is that?

**Paige: **Well, it's no weirder than usual.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I see.

**Paige: **Just kidding, sort of. Listen, you get back to your column, I will call Laura and reschedule, I will... (She picks up a bunch of messages.) Help... stuff.

[Scene: Manor. Laundry room. Piper is there looking at the washing machine. It is making an awful noise and there are soap suds on the lid. She puts down a monkey wrench and reaches over and pulls the plug.]

**Piper: **Perfect.

(She walks into the kitchen where Charlie is at the stove and a pot is boiling over. Charlie turns the stove off and wipes up the mess.)

**Male Voice: **Hey, lady. (Piper and Charlie look around the bench to see one of the seven dwarfs standing there.) We could really use an authority figure out there

**Piper: **What are you doing here?

**Dwarf: **What am I doing here? I'm getting pushed around; I just lost my place in line.

**Charlie****: **What line?

(The dwarf leaves the kitchen. They follow.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Creatures of all shapes and sizes are standing in a line beside the sword and stone. A woman is trying to pull out the sword but it doesn't budge. She gives up and the next in line has a go.]

**Charlie: **Oh my god!

**Piper: **What is this?

**Dwarf: **Natural selection. Naturally I hope the sword selects me to be king. Finally get a little respect around here.

(The creatures laugh.)

**Piper: **You people, you creatures, whatever, you can't be here, you gotta go.

**Ogre: **We have a defying right to try our hand.

(Piper and Charlie wave their hands in front of there faces)

**Piper: **Wow.

**Dwarf: **Yeah. Ten feet is pretty much the distance.

**Creature: **Back of the line, please. Hoof it, sister!

**Piper: **Chris! Chris! Get down here. (Leo orbs in.) Where's Chris?

**Leo: **Busy. (Leo looks around.) What's going on?

**Charlie****: **Busy with what? And why does he keep ignoring me?

**Leo: **Other charges and how should I know? I took him off your account again.

**Piper: **Our account?

**Leo: **You know what I mean. (Leo sees the sword and stone.) Whoa, is that what I think it is?

**Piper: **No, no, it's not, okay. Now look, you gotta get all these people out of here because I can't do this right now.

(Leo reaches for the sword.)

**Creature: **Hey, hey, hey! No cuts buddy.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks out of a room.]

**Phoebe: **Hey.

**Woman: **How was the staff meeting?

**Phoebe: **Endless. How's my new assistant working out?

**Woman: **Oh, she put a fire under the interns, that's for sure.

**Phoebe: **Really?

(Phoebe heads for her office.)

[Cut to Phoebe's office. Paige is sitting at the desk. Three guys are sitting in front of the desk.]

**Paige: **Okay, who can help me with that? (They all raise their hands. She points to one.) Great. You got it. And what about collating and cross referencing? (Two raise their hands.) You, and so you would have data basing. (Phoebe stands at the doorway.) Alright. Great, you boys have your marching orders, I will check back with you in a couple of hours.

(The guys get up and leave the room. Phoebe walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Wow. (She sees her tidy desk.) Who works here?

**Paige: **You do. Who rocks? That would be me. By the end of the day we're gonna have a system in place that tracks your column ideas, your columns written and your columns considered, plus a separate file for your questions, comments and fan mail.

**Phoebe: **I can't believe it.

**Paige: **Well, believe it because you my dear are never going to miss anything again.

(Paige stands up and Phoebe sits down.)

**Phoebe: **That's good.

**Paige: **It is good news because you my dear need to concentrate.

**Phoebe: **Yes, I do.

**Paige: **Yes, you do. Starting with tomorrow's column.

**Phoebe: **I already wrote tomorrow's column.

**Paige: **Yeah, you did.

**Phoebe: **Uh, is there a problem with it?

**Paige: **Well, I mean, I'm no expert but I was just thinking about this one question. Okay, the girl's family wants her to break up with him because they think he's an alcoholic and absent of any proof you're telling her to end it.

**Phoebe: **Well, you know, not really end it; just slow it down a bit.

**Paige: **Okay, but slowing it down by not seeing each other is in affect ending it.

**Phoebe: **I just think you should keep your eyes open.

**Paige: **Keep my eyes open?

**Phoebe: **I-I mean I think that she should keep her eyes open. You know what I mean.

**Paige: **Yeah. This column's about Richard and I, isn't it?

**Phoebe: **No, it is not about Richard. Don't be ridiculous.

**Paige: **You hate him. I can tell and what's worse, he can tell.

**Phoebe: **Look, Paige, if you're sensing anything from me, it's just concern. I'm concerned you're falling too fast for a guy you barely know. But it's none of my business.

**Paige: **You're right. It's not any of your business.

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **Hey, Piper needs your help now.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. A tiny fairy is trying to pull the sword out of the stone. The ogre pushes her out of the way and she flies across the room.]

**Ogre: **Pest.

(The ogre tries to pull out the sword. Phoebe, Paige and Leo orb in.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, my.

**Paige: **I was afraid this would happen.

**Piper: **Do you think you could have mentioned that?

**Phoebe: **And they won't leave?

**Charlie****: **Oh, no, no. More show up every minute.

**Paige: **But no bad guys yet, right?

**Phoebe: **What is that stench? What is that stench?

(Charlie point at the ogre.)

**Piper: **We gotta get this thing out of the manor. Leo refuses to orb it.

**Leo: **Hey, the Lady of the Lake came to the Charmed Ones for help. I'm not messing with that.

**Piper: **Oh, for god's sakes. (She gets up and heads for the sword and stone.) If you will not get rid of it, then I will.

(She holds onto the sword and pulls it out of the rock. Phoebe gasps.)

**Creature: **Your majesty.

**Piper: **Wow.

(The creatures kneel. A man appears in the room and walks over to Piper.)

**Man: **I bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning.

**Piper: **I...

(Phoebe covers her mouth in shock.)

**Man: **The sword has chosen. You are the new saviour. The champion of good, the master of Excalibur. Welcome to your new destiny.

**Piper: **Aw, crap.

**Charlie: **(whispers) this was not supposed to happen.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe is pushing the dwarf out the door.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, let's go, nothing to see here anymore, no more show, audios, scram.

**Dwarf: **Your majesty, seriously, if you need anything, anything at all, castles built suits of armour. You name it, I got connections.

(The dwarf zips out the door and Phoebe closes the door.)

[Cut to the living room. Piper, Leo and Mordaunt are there. Piper is looking at the sword and Charlie is standing by herself looking at Mordaunt. Phoebe walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Is it just me or does it still smell like ogre in here?

(Phoebe sits down. Piper sits down and places Excalibur on the coffee table in front of her.)

**Piper: **I'm telling you guys, this is all just a big mistake. (Excalibur glows and slides closer to Piper.) Stop that.

**Mordaunt: **It's drawn to you, just like you were drawn to it.

**Piper: **Do I look like I'm drawn to it, pal?

**Mordaunt: **You will be in time.

**Piper: **No, I don't have time to play Queen Arthur.

(Paige walks in carrying Wyatt.)

**Paige: **Oh, come on, Piper, have a little fun. Don't you realise what this means?

(Paige hands Wyatt to Leo.)

**Piper: **One more thing on my to do list?

**Paige: **No, it means you my dear, are the chosen one. The first in centuries to have power over the sword. Tell her all about it, Merlin.

**Mordaunt: **Oh, actually, the name's Mordaunt. Merlin was just a fairy tale.

**Piper: **Ha!

**Mordaunt: **But Camelot was not.

**Paige: **Ah ha!

**Mordaunt: **And thanks to you it can rise again.

**Phoebe: **So what are you? A wizard? A sorcerer?

**Mordaunt: **Actually, I'm neither. I'm just a humble teacher in service of the sword. And we must begin instruction immediately before your enemy attacks.

**Paige: **The Dark Knight.

**Mordaunt: **You know him?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, we've already kicked his ass.

**Piper: **And if he shows up again we have a vanquishing potion ready and waiting.

**Mordaunt: **What's in it?

**Charlie****: **It's a mandrake variation with a little bit of griffins blood.

**Mordaunt: **Good, if you're going up against a pustouous knave which you're not. If you want to fight the Dark Knight with magic, this is what you need.

(A piece of parchment materialises in his hand.)

**Leo: **I thought you said you weren't a sorcerer.

**Mordaunt: **I picked up a few things along the way. (He hands Phoebe the parchment.) The Dark Knight is no trifle. You have to hit him with everything you have.

**Phoebe: **I've never even heard of half of these ingredients.

**Leo: **It looks like you picked up quite a bit. What do you think?

(Phoebe looks at Mordaunt.)

**Phoebe: **Can't get a read on him.

**Mordaunt: **Distrust is expected but don't let it blind you. If I haven't taught Piper how to master the sword before the Dark Knight returns, your survival depends on that potion.

**Phoebe: **Okay, so where are we supposed to get the ingredients?

**Paige: **I think I know a place. Leave it to me, your trusty assistant.

(Paige orbs out with Phoebe.)

**Leo: **Alright, I guess I will go check with the other Elders and see if they know. You want me to take Wyatt? (Piper admires the sword.) Piper?

**Piper: **Hm?

**Leo: **Do you want me to take Wyatt with me?

**Piper: **Yeah, sure. (Leo orbs out with Wyatt.) I'll be fine.

(Piper stands up with the sword. A sword materialises in Mordaunt's hands. He attacks Piper and she screams. She blocks his hits with the Excalibur.)

**Mordaunt: **Not bad. Better than Arthur's first time.

**Piper: **Really?

**Mordaunt: **Now, I'm gonna come in low. Believe in Excalibur; just let it flow through you.

(They sword fight some more and Charlie observes.)

[Scene: Cave. The Dark Knight and a demon are walking past masked demons making weapons.]

**Dark Knight: **Is he your best?

**Demon: **The highest quality. They'll get the job done.

**Dark Knight: **They better. If they don't, it's not me they'll have to answer to.

**Demon: **I thought you were the...

**Dark Knight: **I serve a greater power.

**Demon: **Whose?

(A masked demon walks in carrying a sack over his shoulder. He clears a table and puts the sack down. The sack moves and the dwarf gets out of it.)

**Dwarf: **Well, should've figured you'd be after the sword.

**Masked Demon: **Tell them.

**Dwarf: **Kiss my grubby ass.

(The masked demon pulls out a dagger and holds it up to the Dwarf's throat.)

**Masked Demon: **Tell him.

**Dwarf: **You're too late. Piper Halliwell has Excalibur and she's been trained how to use it.

**Dark Knight: **By whom? Who's training her?

(The dwarf shrugs. He punches the masked demon in his groin and zips away.)

**Demon: **Does this change anything?

**Dark Knight: **It changes everything.

[Scene: Richard's house. Phoebe, Paige and Richard walk into a room full of ingredients. Richard turns on the light.]

**Richard: **I think we got everything you need. Plant roots, fungi, herbs, creature parts, insects...

**Phoebe: **Creature parts?

**Richard: **Fairy wings.

**Phoebe: **Wait, fairy wings?

**Richard: **Well, I didn't kill them if that's what you're wondering.

**Phoebe: **Then how did you get them?

**Paige: **Uh, Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **What? Fair question.

**Richard: **Actually, I'm not sure. My family's been stockpiling this stuff for years because of the feud.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but the feud's over, right?

**Paige: **Hey, you know, I think we're gonna need a mortar and pestle for the potion. Do you have one?

**Richard: **Yeah.

(Richard leaves the room.)

**Paige: **What are you doing?

**Phoebe: **What?

**Paige: **You don't have to treat him like he's evil.

**Phoebe: **Paige, I'm just reacting to what I see. I mean, how many guys do you know that stockpile gremlin ears?

**Paige: **Okay, first your not so subtle column, and now this. Why don't you just come out and admit it. You hate him.

**Phoebe: **Paige, I don't hate him. I'm just worried.

**Paige: **Well, don't worry because I know what I'm doing.

**Phoebe: **Okay, so are you telling me that it doesn't bother you at all that he's using magic again? Or that he has this-this room hidden?

**Paige: **What part of this is not your business aren't you getting?

**Phoebe****: **Oh, Paige. I'm worried about you, okay? Just like you were worried about me when I was dating Cole.

**Paige: **Richard is not a demon. Besides I Accepted it eventually and we became friends.

**Phoebe: **I know Paige and I also know he is not a demon, but he has a dark side and powerful magic, and that is a very dangerous combination. I-I'm worried about you, okay? I'm sorry.

(Richard walks in.)

**Richard: **Here.

(He hands Paige the mortar and pestle.)

**Paige: **Thanks.

(She puts it on the table.)

**Richard: **Everything alright?

**Paige: **Let's just get this over with.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Mordaunt barge into the room, sword fighting. Piper knocks his sword out of his hands and pushes him against the wall, Charlie walks in.]

**Mordaunt: **You're a quick study.

**Piper: **You're a good teacher.

**Mordaunt: **So, you feel the sword's power?

**Piper: **Yes.

**Mordaunt: **How's it feel?

**Piper: **Not bad.

**Mordaunt: **You and Excalibur are becoming one. Soon nothing will matter. Nothing except the desire to rule.

(The Dark Knight, the demon, and two masked demons shimmer into the room.)

**Dark Knight: **You.

**Mordaunt: **I was wondering when you would show up. Take him.

(The Dark Knight attacks Piper. Mordaunt grabs his sword and one of the demons attacks him, the other two go for Charlie.)

[Scene: Richard's house. Ingredient room. Phoebe and Paige are making the potion.]

**Paige: **Wearboar tusk, one pinch. (Phoebe puts it in the potion.) Nymph hair, one lock.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I hope this isn't from someone we know.

(Phoebe throws the hair into the potion.)

**Paige: **Wraith essence, three drops.

**Phoebe: **One, two, three.

**Paige: **And black poppy, one level teaspoon.

**Phoebe: **I've never even heard of black p...

**Richard: **No!

(Richard uses his telekinetic power on Phoebe and she slides out the door. Paige races over to her. Phoebe gets up.)

**Paige: **Phoebe, are you okay? (Richard grabs a pinch of poppy and moves back.) Richard?

**Richard: **Wait, watch. (He throws the poppy into the potion and it explodes.) Don't ever mix wraith essence and black poppy. Never.

**Paige: **Why would Mordaunt do this?

**Richard: **Because he wants you dead.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Charlie and Mordaunt are still fighting the Dark Knight and the three demons. Piper vanquishes the demon and Charlie takes out the other two. The Dark Knight grabs Mordaunt.]

**Dark Knight: **I thought we made a deal.

**Mordaunt: **I don't need you to get to the sword anymore. I've got her. (Mordaunt pushes him away. Piper stabs the masked demon and the Dark Knight and vanquishes them.) Your assimilation is complete. You are now one with Excalibur.

**Piper: **Now what?

(Paige and Phoebe orb in. Piper turns to them.)

**Paige: **It's just us.

**Phoebe: **He's not what you think he is.

**Paige: **He tried to kill us.

**Phoebe: **He wants the sword.

**Piper: **But the sword chose me.

**Paige: **No, he's just using you; he wants the power of the sword for himself.

**Phoebe: **You're not meant to control the sword.

**Piper: **But I do control it. And you don't think I can.

**Mordaunt: **Perhaps we should leave.

**Phoebe: **Paige, Paige, Paige.

**Paige: **Excalibur.

(She tries to orb the Excalibur but it doesn't leave Piper's hands.)

**Piper: **Don't do that again.

**Mordaunt: **It appears your queen has spoken.

(Piper and Mordaunt disappear.)

**Phoebe: **Her majesty has left the building.

**Paige: **Or her madness.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Cave. Piper and Mordaunt are there. Piper is wearing black clothes and is standing in front of the round table.]

**Piper: **It doesn't look like much of a kingdom.

**Mordaunt: **This is just where it begins. Where you form your inner circle.

**Piper: **Let me guess. The Knights of the Round Table?

(He moves closer behind Piper.)

**Mordaunt: **The knights of your round table. You're on a new path now, a new destiny.

**Piper: **That's good because I was getting a little bored of the old one.

**Mordaunt: **A world of adventure awaits you. Warfare, conquest, Camelot.

**Piper: **And what exactly is Camelot?

(She turns around and faces him.)

**Mordaunt: **Whatever you want it to be. It's your kingdom to make.

**Piper: **Could you be a little more specific?

**Mordaunt: **There will be no one above you, no one to challenge you. You will have free reign to reshape the way things are. To create a world of your dreams. All will bow down before you. (He caresses her cheek.) All will serve your every desire.

**Piper: **Including you?

**Mordaunt: **Especially me, my queen.

(They kiss. Mordaunt reaches for the sword and it moves away. He moves away from Piper.)

**Piper: **What is it?

**Mordaunt: **Well, we must build your kingdom first, and to do that we need to fill your round table with knights.

**Piper: **Very well, I have a few ideas.

**Mordaunt: **No. Let me be your council. I know best who will serve you well. But they will not come easily. You must challenge them on fields of battle. Force them to join you.

(Piper picks up the Excalibur.)

**Piper: **I think I can do that.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Charlie, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are there. Paige is scrying.]

**Leo: **Anything?

**Paige: **Nope, can't find Piper anywhere.

**Leo: **Well, keep looking; she's bound to show up somewhere.

**Paige: **Yeah, to do what?

**Phoebe: **I don't understand. If she wasn't supposed to pull the sword out of the stone, then why was she able to?

**Leo: **Because according to the other Elders, she was only meant to pass it on to who ever it was really meant for.

**Phoebe: **So she's not the new King Arthur but she is the new Lady of the Lake?

**Leo: **Basically, yeah.

**Paige: **Well, why is it turning her evil?

**Charlie****: **Because only the ultimate power on earth can handle Excalibur. That's why the Lady stayed in the lake to insulate herself from the power of the sword.

**Paige: **Okay, so we should find Piper and then drown her. (Charlie gives her a look.) Oh, I'm just kidding, Charlie.

**Charlie****: **It's no joke; it's the only way to keep the power from consuming her, destroying her.

**Phoebe: **Still, what does Mordaunt want with Piper? I mean, he's tricky, but he's hardly the ultimate power on earth.

**Charlie****: **But he can use Piper to become that power.

(The crystal points to a spot on the map.)

**Paige: **Guess who just surfaced.

[Scene: Piper and Mordaunt are there. A demon flies through the air and hits a stack of hay. Piper walks over and points the Excalibur at the demon.]

**Piper: **Should I kill him?

**Mordaunt: **You're the Queen.

**Piper: **I need one more knight to set up my round table. Care to join me?

**Demon: **Join you? Which side are you on?

**Mordaunt: **All we're interested in is the greatest power. Become one of us.

**Piper: **What he said.

**Demon: **What do I get out of it?

**Piper: **You, you get to live.

(Phoebe, Paige and Charlie orb in.)

**Paige: **Piper.

**Demon: **I should have known it was a trap.

(The demon gets up.)

**Piper: **You stay put. (To the girls) You, I warned you.

**Phoebe: **Sorry, your majesty. (Phoebe throws a potion and Piper destroys it with the sword.) Paige, now, orb her.

(Paige orbs out just as Piper throws Excalibur at her. Paige orbs back in behind Piper and grabs her. Piper throws Paige over her shoulders and she lands on the ground in front of Phoebe. Piper holds out her hand and Excalibur returns to her.)

**Mordaunt: **Impressive, huh? Now, make your queen proud.

(Phoebe helps Paige up. The demon throws electricity bolts at Phoebe and Paige and their bodies fall to the ground, leaving their spirits behind.)

**Paige: **What just happened?

**Phoebe: **I don't know, but I don't think it's good.

(Charlie flings a big rock them, but Piper, Mordaunt and the demon disappear.)

**Charlie****: **Leo!

[Scene: Cave. Three other demons are sitting around the round table. The demon appears in the forth seat.]

**Piper: **Welcome. I assume you're all wondering why you've been gathered here. But don't worry, if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already. You are the chosen few who will help chart a new world order, united under me.

**Mordaunt: **Excuse me, your majesty; we're getting ahead of ourselves.

**Piper: **Are we?

**Mordaunt: **The small matter of the loyalty oath.

**Piper: **Oh, yeah, that's right. Uh, administer that oath.

**Mordaunt: **Yes, your majesty. If you will all put your left hand... (One demon growls.) Or claw on one of the five points of the pentagram in front of you. (Mordaunt sits down in the fifth seat. He puts his hand on the point and chants. The pentagram glows and the demons shake.) Supreme demonic powers leave your host and find a new home in this willing heart.

**Piper: **What are you doing? Stop! (The powers leave the demons and they are vanquished one by one. The powers enter Mordaunt.) You vanquished all my knights. Why?

(Excalibur floats into Mordaunt's hand.)

**Mordaunt: **Fulfilling my centuries old quest. To control Excalibur.

**Piper: **But it belongs to me.

**Mordaunt: **No, it doesn't. It never did. But thanks to you and the combined powers of your knights, now it belongs to me. I'm the ultimate power.

**Piper: **I don't understand.

**Mordaunt: **It's simply transferred power, that's all. And now all that remains to do is to eliminate the true recipient of Excalibur before he grows old enough to fulfil his destiny as the son of a Charmed One.

**Piper: **You can't hurt him, he's protected.

**Mordaunt: **I couldn't before, but I can with this.

(He stabs Piper with Excalibur.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe, Charlie, Paige and Leo are there. Phoebe is scrying and Paige is lying on the chair.]

**Paige: **Ow.

**Leo: **Feeling any better?

**Paige: **No, I'm pretty sure 'ow' signifies that I am not in fact feeling any better. (Paige sits up.) I am getting tired of this whole soul separating from my body thing. It's getting to be a disturbing pattern.

**Leo: **It's pretty close too; your souls were getting ready to move on.

**Paige: **Move on to where exactly?

**Leo: **Nice try.

**Phoebe: **I can not believe, Piper. Did you see that look in her eyes?

**Paige: **Hey, at least it looked like she was having fun for once.

**Charlie****: **Find her yet?

**Phoebe: **No, nothing.

**Leo: **Alright, keep trying. Just like last time, they can't do anything until they resurface.

**Paige: **Yeah, unless Mordaunt wants her to help him rule the underworld.

**Phoebe: **There's gotta be another way to get her out of this.

**Paige: **I just wish we knew who King Arthur is.

**Phoebe: **Wait, what do you mean?

**Paige: **I mean, if we need to separate Piper from the sword, what better way than to figure out whom she's meant to give it to. (Wyatt gurgles from the playpen.) No.

**Phoebe: **It's Wyatt, oh my god, it has to be. (Leo groans in pain.) What's the matter?

**Leo: **It's Piper, she's hurt.

(The crystal points to a spot on the map.)

**Phoebe: **Harding Park, let's go.

**Paige: **I got Wyatt.

(Phoebe and Charlie orb out with Leo.)

[Cut to Harding Park. Piper and Mordaunt are there. He lowers Piper to the ground.]

**Mordaunt: **Don't worry, it'll all be over. Once they come for you, I'll go for him.

(Phoebe, Charlie and Leo orb in. Mordaunt disappears.)

**Phoebe: **Hurry, hurry.

(Leo runs over to Piper and heals her. She gasps.)

**Piper: **Where's Wyatt?

[Cut to the manor. Conservatory. Mordaunt walks up to the playpen holding Excalibur.]

**Mordaunt: **My apologies, King Wyatt. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. (Mordaunt stabs the lumpy blanket bundle in the playpen. He lifts up the bundle and it's a teddy bear wrapped in a blanket.) What!

(Paige orbs in holding Wyatt.)

**Paige: **Ohh, and that's his favourite teddy bear.

(Piper, Phoebe, Charlie and Leo orb in. Piper takes Wyatt from Paige.)

**Piper: **Bet you didn't expect this when you got up this morning.

**Mordaunt: **But I still got Excalibur.

**Phoebe: **Not for long.

**Leo: **Go for it, Wyatt.

(Wyatt orbs out Excalibur and it orbs back in, hovering in front of Wyatt. Wyatt points and the Excalibur flies across the room and stabs Mordaunt. Mordaunt explodes and is vanquished. The sword drops to the floor.)

**Piper: **Okay, sweetie, that's very, very good. But we need to put this away, so you don't put an eye out. (She walks over to Excalibur and picks it up.) At least until you're eighteen.

(Piper walks over to the stone and pushes Excalibur into it.)

**Paige: **How are you?

**Piper: **Oh, fine. Do you think you could orb this into the attic?

**Paige: **Absolutely.

(The sword and stone orb out.)

**Piper: **Away from any furniture?

(They hear a crash from upstairs.

**Paige: **Sorry.

**Piper: **Don't worry; I'll just add it to my list.

(They all laugh.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe's office. Phoebe is there typing on her computer. Paige stands at the door.]

**Paige: **Hey. I just finished the last of the filing.

**Phoebe: **Great, thanks.

**Paige: **Is that, uh, tomorrow's copy?

**Phoebe: **Uh, yeah, I'm just doing some last minute changes. This woman right here is worried that her mother might be marrying the wrong guy.

**Paige: **Really?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, she thinks he might be the devil incarnate.

**Paige: **Didn't we vanquish the devil incarnate?

**Phoebe: **I told you that unless she has absolute proof, she should probably but out and let her sister live her own life.

**Paige: **I thought this was about her mother?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, you know what I mean.

**Paige: **Yeah, I think I do. It's funny; this is the first job I've gotten without a magical reason behind it.

**Phoebe: **Well, there may not have been a magical reason, but there's definitely a reason. I just have to learn to take my own advice.

**Paige: **Yeah, well, don't start worrying about me too much.

**Phoebe: **Okay.

(Richard walks in.)

**Richard: **Hey. Sorry to interrupt. You ready to go?

**Paige: **Yeah, um, we're going out. Do you wanna join?

**Phoebe: **I would love to, actually, but, uh, I'm gonna take a rain check. It's been a long day.

**Paige: **Okay, good night.

(Paige and Richard start to leave.)

**Phoebe: **Hey, Paige. You're fired.

**Paige: **Actually, I quit.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Wyatt are there looking at the sword and stone.]

**Piper: **Listen, I want you to promise me before we take that thing out of storage, that you're gonna play lots of football and baseball and have lots of normal toys, and maybe we can get a dog. (Leo walks in.) What do you think?

**Leo: **How are we doing?

**Piper: **Uh, his highness seems content.

**Leo: **What about you?

**Piper: **I'm doing alright. At least I have my priorities straight now. I was so busy doing stuff and all I really wanted to do was hang out with him.

**Leo: **Well, you should have more time for that now. I fixed the washer.

**Piper: **You did?

**Leo: **And the sink, and the cable, and the toilet.

**Piper: **Wow, I forgot how handy you were to have around the house.

**Leo: **Pretty strange, huh?

**Piper: **Kind of scary, actually.

**Leo: **Why?

**Piper: **Well, we've seen what he can do without the sword; I can't begin to imagine what he could do with it.

**Leo: **Well, whatever it is, it's meant to be.

**Piper: **It doesn't make it any less scary, though. But that's tomorrow's problem. I'll worry about it then. Okey-dokey.

(They leave the room. The sword glimmers.)

**End**


	12. Little Monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would go according to my story. I only own Charlie, Phoenix, Collin and Peyton.

Mclaughlin: I just wanted to write what I wanted to happen on the show, so it will continue on like this for a while. And I haven't been watching the show; I found the scripts online and just changed them. And you opinion didn't upset me.

[Scene: Restaurant. Phoebe and Jason are sitting at a table, kissing. A waiter walks up to the table and clears his throat.]

**Waiter: **Pardon me.

(Phoebe laughs, embarrassed.)

**Phoebe: **Hi. Sorry, I didn't see you there.

**Waiter: **Oh, no, no, please, never apologise for a kiss, signora. Especially for one like that. (He shows them a bottle of wine.) '95 brunello di montalcino.

**Jason: **Great. Decant it, please.

**Waiter: **Of course.

(The waiter walks away.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, wow, is that embarrassing.

**Jason: **You heard what the man said, never apologise.

**Phoebe: **I'm so happy for you.

**Jason: **Yeah, I still can't believe it. Really, I wanted to buy my granddad's winery ever since he lost it. I just hope he knows that somehow.

**Phoebe: **Believe me, he does.

**Jason: **You talk as if you have inside information.

**Phoebe: **Well, maybe I do.

**Jason: **You are special, Phoebe.

(Phoebe gets a vibe.)

**Phoebe: **I love you too.

**Jason: **I'm sorry?

**Phoebe: **Who said that?

**Jason: **Did you say too?

**Phoebe: **No, I just said you twice. I said I love you you. What I said, oh god... (She knocks over a wine glass.) Whoa!

**Male Voice: **Daniel, table three.

(Daniel walks over and wipes up the spill. Paige orbs in near by.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, thanks.

(Paige walks over to them.)

**Paige: **Hi.

**Phoebe: **Paige.

**Paige: **I am so sorry to interrupt but Piper's kind of got a bit of a, um, a power problem. She kind of needs some help.

**Jason: **Why doesn't she just call the power company?

**Paige: **Tried and the line is busy. So if you could come like, right now, she'd really love it.

**Phoebe: **Oh, oh, please don't use that word. Please don't use that. (Phoebe stands up.) Okay, alright, so I should go and we will, you know...

(Phoebe starts backing back.)

**Jason: **Talk.

**Phoebe: **Talk, yeah. (Phoebe backs into a waiter holding a tray full of food.) Sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry! Okay.

**Paige: **Okay.

(Phoebe and Paige head for the door.)

**Phoebe: **(to a man) oh, the stuffed shells, great choice. Okay. Bye everyone.

[Scene: Alley. Piper and Charlie are there. They're watching a creature standing over a demon. The demon is screaming in pain. Phoebe and Paige orb in.]

**Paige: **Okay, let's vanquish this demon.

**Charlie****: **Shhh. Something beat us to the punch.

**Phoebe: **Eww, what is it doing?

**Piper: **Apparently, eating the demon.

**Paige: **Or storing it.

(The demon dies and turns to dust.)

**Phoebe: **What is it?

**Piper: **I don't know, and I don't want to find out. Let's get out of here.

(The demon spots them and pokes its lizard-like tongue at them. It whizzes toward Phoebe, Charlie and Paige and pushes them down the alley. Piper tries to blow it up and screams when she can't. She continues to try and blow it up.)

**Phoebe: **Guys, do something.

(Charlie flicks her wrist and the power line over them falls on the creature, electrocuting and vanquishing it. Phoebe and Paige get up and race over to Piper, Charlie stays behind.)

**Phoebe: **Are you okay?

**Piper: **Peachy. Charlie?

**Charlie: **Fine. (She rubs the back of her head, it's bleeding, but not for long. Her regeneration power kicks in and heals her head. The sisters of course don't see that.)

(They hear a baby sound near by. The walk over to a pile of blankets and pull them back. A baby is laying there. He sticks out his lizard-like tongue and the girls gasp.)

**Paige: **Cute.

(He sticks out his tongue again.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe and Paige are standing there watching the baby in the playpen.]

**Phoebe: **I still can't believe we vanquished its mummy.

**Paige: **Yeah, but we didn't know it was a mummy and besides, mummy tried to kill us.

**Phoebe: **I know, still, look at how cute he is. So adorable. Oh, except when he does that weird little thing with his tongue.

**Paige: **I wonder why he looks so human.

**Phoebe: **I don't know, but he won't for long.

(Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **Okay, Wyatt's upstairs with Charlie, so at least he's... (Wyatt orbs into the playpen.) Safe.

**Charlie' voice:** Piper!! Wyatt orbed out!

**Piper: **It's okay Charlie! He's down here!

**Phoebe: **Don't worry about Wyatt; he's got his protective bubble. He'll use it if he needs it.

**Charlie: **(She comes down the stairs) Phew, thank god he's here. What is he doing here?

**Paige: **Well, it looks like he made a new friend, one he likes.

**Piper: **That is not a friend, that's a demon.

**Charlie****: **Hey! That's not fair; he can't help what he is. He's just a baby.

**Piper: **Excuse me, were you at the same vanquish as me? Because it took all four of us to stop his mother.

**Paige: **It doesn't mean he's gonna turn out that way.

**Phoebe: **Paige, he doesn't have a choice, it's genetic.

**Charlie: **I don't think so.

**Piper:** And why is that?

**Charlie: **Because I'm… I mean my daughter is half demon okay, and she's not gonna turn out that way.

**Paige: **Exactly. Okay, maybe I'm a little biased because I am in fact adopted, but I really think there's something to that whole nurture versus nature thing and predicting how a kid is gonna turn out. You know the classic environment versus biology argument.

**Piper: **But this is not a child, it's a demon.

**Charlie: **Again with the demon.

**Paige: **Okay, (To Phoebe) why don't you go over there and see if you can sense anything evil.

**Phoebe: **Alright. (Phoebe walks closer to the playpen.) Nothing. Good or evil.

**Paige: **My point exactly. Clay to be moulded.

**Piper: **Yeah, I don't know about that.

**Charlie: **I'm with Paige on this one.

**Paige:** Thanks Charlie. (She smiles at her and Charlie smiles back)

**Phoebe: **Still, the question remains what are we supposed to do with him?

(Chris orbs in.)

**Chris: **So you vanquished the demon?

**Piper: **Yes and no.

**Paige: **Well, the good news is the demon you sent us after is in fact gone.

**Phoebe: **And the bad news is whatever ate it, left us that.

(Chris looks in the playpen. The baby wiggles his lizard-like tongue at him.)

**Paige: **I think he likes you.

**Chris: **I don't care. Vanquish it.

**Charlie****: **Chris!

**Chris: **I mean it. Now.

**Paige: **No, we are not vanquishing a baby. What's wrong with you?

**Chris: **I'm just concerned that this could be the future evil that gets to Wyatt.

**Paige: **Don't be ridiculous.

**Chris: **What? I'm being ridiculous? There is a demon in the playpen.

(The phone rings.)

**Paige: **I'll get it.

(She heads for the phone.)

**Phoebe: **Hey, if it's Jason, tell him I'm in the shower.

**Charlie:** Chris I need to talk to you, over there (points for the living-room)

**Chris:** But… (He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Charlie grabs his left ear and drags him away) Ow, ow.

**Piper: ****(the two sisters laugh and then Piper turns to Phoebe) **are you avoiding him?

**Phoebe: **Uh, kind of. I, um, sort of told him that I loved him last night.

**Piper: **Oh, and this is bad?

**Phoebe: **No, except I said 'I love you too' as if he said 'I love you' first, which he didn't.

**Piper: **So wait, you told him that he loves you before he told you that he loves you?

**Phoebe: **Mm-hm, mm-hm.

**Piper: **Yeah, that's not good.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I'll be lucky if he doesn't move to Hong Kong permanently now. I really thought I had my empath power under control.

(Charlie and Chris come back to hear that sentence)

**Chris: **Forget that. What are you gonna do?

**Phoebe: **What am I supposed to do? I mean, you know, you tell a guy that you love them and they bolt, you know, it's just what they do.

**Chris: **About the baby, I meant the baby. We gotta do something. (The baby scoops up a pacifier with his tongue.) Fast.

**Charlie: **(Hits him in the guts) Chris!

**Chris: **(Rubs his stomach) Ow, what?

[Cut to the kitchen. Paige is there talking on the phone.]

**Paige: **I can't hear you, Darryl, speak up.

**Darryl: **I know I've never asked before but I'm asking now. I need help on this one. Magical.

**Paige: **Alright, what's going on?

**Darryl: **This stupid kid and he's got hostages. Only I know him and he wouldn't hurt anybody, but I've run out of time to talk him down. SWAT's ready to move in. I don't wanna lose him, Paige.

**Paige: **Alright, alright. I'm coming. Okay. Hold your horses.

(Paige hangs up and grabs her keys.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Piper and Phoebe are leaning over the playpen. Piper is covering her eyes.]

**Piper: **Where's Wyatt? Where is he? Look, look, wait, listen. Where's Wyatt? (She uncovers her eyes.) There he is! Look, look. Where's Wyatt? Where's Wyatt? There he is! Alright.

**Chris: **Okay, I don't think distracting him is the answer.

**Piper: **Wyatt? Bad demon, very bad demon.

**Charlie: **Would you please stop that? He's fine.

(Paige walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Hey, was that Jason?

**Paige: **No, that was my raison d'être.

**Phoebe: **Pardon?

**Paige: **That was Darryl. I've been wondering why the temp agency hasn't called and now I know why. I needed to be free to help him.

**Piper: **To do what?

**Paige: **Well, to save an innocent. Why else would he have called? And more importantly, why else would I have been the one to answer the phone?

**Charlie****: **Because you were the closest to it?

**Paige: **No, because it's my reason for being. Call me if you need help.

(She leaves.)

**Chris: **What, you're just gonna let her go?

**Piper: **You're welcome to try and stop her.

**Phoebe: **You know, I should go talk to Jason.

**Piper: **And her too.

**Chris: **Wait, stop, where are you going? Are you slightly concerned that there's a demon in the house?

(Charlie hits him again)

**Chris:** Ow, why do you keep hitting me?

**Charlie: **Why do you keep calling the baby, a demon?

**Chris: **Because, he is… (Charlie raises her fist again) Okay, okay don't hit me.

**Phoebe: **Chris, this is a baby, okay? Relax. (To Piper) And you call me if you need anything.

**Piper: **Love you too.

**Phoebe: **Don't.

**Piper: **Sorry.

(Phoebe leaves the room.)

**Chris: **And you're okay with this? Them dumping this on your lap like that?

**Piper: **Well, they don't seem too worried.

**Chris: **Well, they should be. I need to figure out what kind of creature we're dealing with here. (Charlie hits him) Ow.

[Scene: Alley. A creature wearing a cloak is wandering around looking for something. He spots a blanket on the ground and roars.]

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Hey, is he in?

**Man: **No! I mean, yes, he is but he asked not be disturbed.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but that can't possibly mean me.

**Man: **Actually, it specifically means you, Phoebe. Sorry. Did you guys have a fight?

**Phoebe: **No, but we're about to. (Phoebe hands the man her bag and storms into Jason's office.) Listen, Jas... (Three other people are in the room with Jason.) Oh. Oh, I'm sorry.

**Jason: **Phoebe, what are you doing?

**Phoebe: **I didn't know you were in the middle of a meeting.

**Jason: **Yeah, that's why the door was closed.

**Phoebe: **Really? Because I was told the door was closed specifically for me. (Jason says something in Italian and stands up.) I didn't know you spoke Italian.

**Jason: **Outside.

(Jason and Phoebe walk out of his office.)

**Phoebe: **How come I didn't know you spoke Italian?

**Jason: **Is that what you came here to ask?

**Phoebe: **No. No, of course not. I just wanted to talk about last night.

**Jason: **Okay, fine. But, uh, can we do it later? I'm in the middle of a very important meeting right now.

**Phoebe: **Of course, yeah. I'm sorry about that. So how about tonight?

**Jason: **Tonight? Tonight's not good. I'm flying to Rome.

(Phoebe laughs.)

**Phoebe: **Wait, what?

**Jason: **I've been meaning to tell you, it just came up.

**Phoebe: **Really? When? Right after I told you I loved you?

**Jason: **Oh, come on.

**Phoebe: **I mean, I've heard of guys running when they hear the L word, but running all the way to Italy? That's gotta be some kind of new record.

**Jason: **Could you keep your voice down, please? It's got nothing to do with that and you know it.

**Phoebe: **That's a crock. We both know how you really feel about me. The only difference is I'm the only one who's not afraid of it. Ciao!

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Charlie and Chris are there. Charlie and Chris are looking at the "Manticore" demons in the Book of Shadows.]

**Charlie****: **"Vicious demons with supernatural strength and venomous claws. Manticores communicate with high-pitch cries and tend to travel in packs." Great. Well, I say we go after them, before the pack comes looking for him.

**Piper: **Okay, fine. What do you suggest we do with him? Call social services?

**Chris: **No, I suggest you vanquish it.

**Charlie: **(She hits him) Chris!

**Piper: **Chris, I'm a mother, I can't go around vanquishing babies, no matter how evil they are.

**Chris: **It's not how evil he is, it's how evil he's gonna be. You gotta stop looking at him like he's a little baby and start looking at him like he's an unstoppable killing machine, because that's what he is.

**Charlie: ****That's not true. If it was Phoenix, would you vanquish her?**

**Chris: ****Of course not. I would never do that.**

**Charlie: ****That's because she's your niece, right?**

**Chris: ****Right.**

**Charlie: ****Well you can't look at it like that. He's a neutral being, who with the right upbringing could become an amazing person. **

**Chris: **How can you say that? His mother was a killing machine and so will he be.

**Charlie: **You think the same of Nixie?

**Chris: **No, but he's not Phoenix, he's a demon.

**Charlie: **You can't think of it like that.

**Chris: **Why not? I mean you're supposed to protect the innocents, right? Well, think of all the future innocents you can save by vanquishing him right now.

**Piper: **Don't you think I know that? I'm scared to death of what he can possibly do to Wyatt but I can't even separate them.

**Chris: **Piper, there's one thing you can do and you know it. And you better do it fast before any other Manticore show up. There's no known vanquishing potion.

**Piper: **I just can't do it.

**Chris: **Okay. Well, if you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to Leo.

**Charlie: **(Chris starts orb out) we're not vanquishing him!

(Chris orbs out. Piper and Charlie look over at the babies, Wyatt closes his eyes and the Manticore baby shimmers out. He shimmers back in and then shimmers back out. He shimmers back in and laughs. Charlie smiles down at him.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Post Office Car Park. Police have surrounded the building. The SWAT team arrives in their van and get in their positions.]

**SWAT: **We're in position, lieutenant; we've got a clean shot.

(Paige stands behind a barricade along with other people who are watching.)

**Paige: **Darryl! Darryl! Over here.

**Darryl: **(in his radio) stand by. (He heads over to Paige.) It's okay, let her through. (Paige passes the barricades.) What took you so long?

**Paige: **Darryl, I would have orbed here but it could have been more magic than you had in mind.

**Darryl: **I'm not sure what you could have done anyway. He's not letting any of the hostages go and SWAT's ready to move in.

**Paige: **Well, forget that, I'm not giving up, this is my raison d'être.

**Darryl: **Excuse me?

**Paige: **Listen, I came to help, that's exactly what I'm going to do. So, you know, what do you need?

**Darryl: **I don't know, if I could just talk to the kid without getting shot.

**Paige: **I think I have the perfect spell for this.

**Darryl: **Whoa, spell. What spell?

**Paige: **Just go with me, okay? "Blessed with powers from my destiny, I bless this hero with invincibility." (A blue light hits Darryl.) How does it feel?

**Darryl: **It's feels good.

**Paige: **Alright, go get him, tough guy.

**Darryl: **Yeah.

(Darryl walks across the car park.)

**SWAT: **Where's he going? (Darryl gets out his gun.) Lieutenant, what are you doing?

**Darryl: **I got it, don't worry.

(Darryl walks up to the post office door. A teenager and hostages are in the post office. The teenager points a gun at Darryl.)

**Teenager: **Hey, turn around! Get out of here! I swear to god, man, I'll shoot! I'll shoot you, man! I swear to god I'll do it!

(He grabs a hostage.)

**Darryl: **Put your gun down, son. I just wanna talk. (The teenager shoots at Darryl three times but the bullets just bounce off his skin.) That's ok, hold your fire. I'm going in.

[Scene: The Golden Gate Bridge. Leo is standing on the very top of the bridge. He has his arms outstretched and has his eyes closed. Chris orbs in beside him.]

**Chris: **Leo, I have been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing up here?

**Leo: **Communing with the others.

**Chris: **Can anyone see us?

**Leo: **Not me. But you look like a lunatic standing up here talking to yourself. What do you want?

**Chris: **It's about Piper.

**Leo: **Is she alright?

**Chris: **Yeah, she's fine, don't worry. It's Wyatt I'm worried about.

**Leo: **Why? What happened?

**Chris: **Well, nothing yet. Just out of curiosity, what's the Elders policy on vanquishing demon babies?

**Leo: **Why?

**Chris: **No reason. There's just one playing with Wyatt in his playpen as we speak.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper walks in carrying Wyatt, Charlie is by the attic table, book by her side filling up potion vials.]

**Piper: **Okay, listen to me. You will not orb down to your little friend, do you understand me? No orbing. (Piper puts Wyatt in the playpen and the Manticore baby shimmers in beside Wyatt. Piper sighs.) I give up.

**Charlie: **Potions done. (Shows her the blue vial.)

**Piper: **Okay, thanks.

(Phoebe walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Phew, I have had it with men. They are incorrigible.

**Piper: **Well, let me tell you, little boys aren't much better.

**Phoebe: **I mean, I can understand running, if he didn't love me back, you know. Fight or flight, it's the nature of the beast.

**Piper: **Speaking of that.

**Phoebe: **But he does love me, I know, I felt it. So what's the big deal? You know, why is he running?

**Charlie****: **Well, if it makes you feel any better, you probably won't be alive much longer to worry about it.

**Phoebe: **Thank you, yes, that makes me feel so much better.

**Charlie****: **I'm just saying if this doesn't work then we won't be able to vanquish the Manticores when they come to pick up their little one.

**Phoebe: **Oh, you figured out what they are?

**Piper: **Yeah, and it's not good, believe me.

**Phoebe: **So maybe Chris is right.

**Piper: **Yeah, I know, but I can't.

**Phoebe: **Piper, you said it yourself, he was born evil.

**Piper: **I know and I still believe that, I do. But something just doesn't add up about him. I mean, why isn't Wyatt using his protective shield? Why doesn't Wyatt think he's evil?

**Charlie: **Well I don't care what Chris says, we're not vanquishing him.

**Phoebe: **Well, we gotta keep Wyatt away from him. (Phoebe goes over to the playpen.) That's for sure.

**Piper: **Phoebe, wait.

**Charlie: **Don't do it.

(Phoebe picks Wyatt up from the playpen. The baby starts crying.)

**Phoebe: **You stay away from my nephew, okay, and don't shimmer after him or I'll bind your powers.

(The baby starts screaming.)

**Piper: **Phoebe, hurry, put him back down.

**Charlie: **Put him back now.

**Phoebe: **What? Okay. (Phoebe puts Wyatt back in the playpen.) Why?

(A creature shimmers in behind Phoebe.)

**Piper: **That's why. (The creature hits Phoebe and she flies across the room, landing on Piper. Wyatt's protective shield covers the playpen. Charlie goes to kick him and lands a perfect hit, the creature stumbles back and Charlie races against him, but he's faster and he hits her and she is thrown against the attic table and falls down, she takes the potion with her. He reaches into the playpen and the shield zaps him. He tries again and it zaps him again. Piper gets up and tries to blow him up.) Hey! You get away from my kid!

(She continues to try and blow him up until he shimmers out. He shimmers back in behind Piper, grabs her and shimmers back out.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe is there, scrying and Charlie is by the book. Paige walks in and looks in the playpen. The baby is asleep. She walks over to Phoebe and hands her an ice pack.]

**Paige: **I feel really bad that I wasn't there to help you earlier.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I don't think you could have helped even if you were there. Thanks. That thing was just as powerful as the Manticore.

**Paige: **Are you sure it wasn't the Manticore?

**Charlie****: **Yeah, pretty sure, it was more, I don't know, beast-like.

**Paige: **What do you think it wanted with the baby?

**Charlie****: **I don't know, but I think it's really weird that it showed up right after the baby started crying. You know, as if it could hear him.

**Paige: **Maybe we can get the baby to cry again and lure the beast here and torture him into coughing up Piper.

**Phoebe: **That's a great idea but we don't have more of the potion. I can't believe I can't find Piper.

**Charlie****: **Okay, I'll make another batch of the potion.

**Paige: **Great. The good news is if he wanted to kill Piper by now he probably would have. And undoubtedly he's holding her hostage somewhere, probably magically cloaked. And I think he's gonna use her as leverage to get that baby. Just you watch.

**Phoebe: **Since when did you become an expert on hostage situations?

**Paige: **About an hour ago.

(Leo and Chris orb in.)

**Chris: **Hey.

**Paige: **Shhh, shh, keep it down, don't wake the baby. Trust me.

**Chris: **(whispers) Where's Piper?

**Phoebe: **That's a really good question.

**Leo: **Wait, she's missing?

**Chris:** Did the Manticores take her?

**Charlie****: **No, some other creature that wanted the baby.

**Chris: **Damn it, you should have listened to me, you should have vanquished him when you had the chance.

**Charlie****: **We talked about this Chris; we're not vanquishing him, besides it's a good thing that we didn't because we're gonna need the baby to get Piper back.

**Phoebe: **You guys, shh, keep your voices down.

**Paige: ****I agree with Charlie. **I'm not convinced that that baby is inherently evil. Which means he's probably not even responsible for any of this.

**Chris: **Oh, come on. Will you please talk to them?

**Leo:** Not everyone is born morally neutral, especially not demons. They're pre-disposed to evil.

**Charlie****: **Pre-disposed, yeah, but it doesn't mean they can't be raised to overcome it. You can't predict whether a kid is gonna be good or evil based on his genetics.

**Chris: **Charlie, we're not talking about Nixie here, something that comes from you could never be evil, but we are however talking about demons.

**Charlie****: **No, we're talking about a demon kid, like Phi. And the baby has so far played nothing but nice with Wyatt.

**Phoebe: **Okay, you guys, this is all irrelevant. We need the baby to find Piper so let's just focus on that, shall we?

**Leo: **She's right. Although I think I should take Wyatt just to be on the safe side.

**Phoebe: **What if the other baby wakes up?

**Leo: **They won't be able to follow me where I'm going.

(Leo goes over to Wyatt and picks him up.)

**Paige: **He's gonna scream bloody murder and call half the Manticores in the city to come save it. Maybe the beast too.

**Phoebe: **We have to be prepared. (To Leo) Okay, go, just quietly. (Leo orbs out with Wyatt. Chris orbs out too.) (To Charlie) Almost finished with that potion?

[Scene: A dark house. The rooms are a wreck. There are broken furniture and stuff all over the floors. Piper is tied to a post by her hands. She is rubbing the rope against the post. The creature is sneaking around in another room.]

**Piper: **Hello? Who's there?

(He peeks around the corner.)

**Creature: **I want the child.

**Piper: **Who are you?

**Creature: **I want the child!

**Piper: **Yeah, I heard you the first time. (The creature runs behind a bookcase and peeks around it.) Look, if you're trying to scare me, it's not gonna work, because I've seen worse, really.

**Creature: **I doubt it. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't do as I ask.

**Piper: **Who are you kidding? You need me. Otherwise I'd be dead already.

**Creature: **Don't mock me!

**Piper: **Okay, easy, easy. Sorry. You're not a Manticore, are you? So why do you want the kid, anyway?

**Creature: **That's not your concern.

**Piper: **Well, it is if you want my help. I'm not just gonna serve him up to you as a snack.

**Creature: **That's not why I want him. How'd you get him away from his mother anyway?

**Piper: **We vanquished her.

**Creature: **You have no idea what you've done.

**Piper: **We got a baby away from a demon and I'm not gonna give him up to another one.

**Creature: **Then you'll die.

**Piper: **The hell I will.

(Piper blows up the rope around her hands and then blows up a bookcase behind the creature. She runs for the door and when she tries to open it, it zaps her. She runs into another room and hides.)

[Scene: Post Office Car Park. The SWAT team are still in their positions.]

**SWAT: **Any sign of the lieutenant?

**SWAT: **(on radio) Negative.

**SWAT: **Alright, we give him five more minutes to talk him out, then we'll... (They hear gunshots and some SWAT members shoot.) Hold your fire! Hold your fire!

(The hostages start running out from the post office.)

**Hostage: **Don't shoot, we're hostages!

(The police run out and help the hostages to safety. They wait and Darryl comes out of the post office with the cuffed teenager.)

**Darryl: **No sweat! I got it! This lieutenant is on the job, kicking butt, taking names, yeah, that's right. That's me. No sweat. (The police and SWAT come out.) Yeah, give me five.

(Police clap. Darryl takes the teenager over to the car.)

**Teenager: **How'd you do it, man? How did those bullets bounce right off your chest like that?

**Darryl: **Because I'm a bad ass, that's how.

(Darryl grabs the car door handle and pulls the door right off its hinges.)

**Teenager: **What the hell was that?

**Darryl: **Shut up. (Darryl throws him in the car and he flies right out the other side and lands on the ground.)

**Teenager: **What the hell are you, man?

[Scene: Creature's house. Piper looks around the room. The coast is clear so she sneaks across the room to another hiding place. She knocks some broken glass and gasps. She picks up a photo frame and looks at the photo of a man. She then picks up a baby rattle. She turns around to see the creature standing right behind her. He pushes her against the wall.]

**Creature: **Last chance. Help me get the child or die.

**Piper: **What are you doing with this?

(She holds up the baby rattle. He gets angry and throws her across the room. She lands on the bed.)

**Creature: **What is the matter with you? Do you have a death wish? I've come too far; I've gone through too much to lose him now. Don't make me kill you!

**Piper: **Why don't you just do it? What are you waiting for? Get it over with.

**Creature: **I can do worse than kill you, I can keep you here and you'll never see your child again. Think about it.

(He shimmers out.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe and Paige are there scrying for the Manticores. Charlie puts in an ingredient and the potion smokes.]

**Charlie****: **Well, can't think of anything else to add. This is the most powerful potion I've ever made.

**Phoebe: **Okay. I guess it's time to wake up the baby.

(Paige nods. Phoebe's cell phone rings. She answers it.)

**Phoebe: **Hello?

**Jason: **Hey, it's me.

**Phoebe: **Oh, hey, Jason.

**Jason: **I, uh, I didn't wanna leave like this.

**Phoebe: **Uh, I can't really talk right now. Kinda busy.

**Jason: **Oh, really? Come on, Phoebe, why do you always have to make things so difficult.

**Phoebe: **Oh, I make things so difficult? And how exactly do I do that? By being honest with my feelings? And by making you be honest with yours?

(The baby wakes up and starts crying.)

**Jason: **You know it's not that simple.

(The baby starts to scream.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, I really have to go now.

**Jason: **Phoebe, wait.

**Phoebe: **Have a good flight. (Phoebe hangs up.) Toss me a vile. (Paige does so. A Manticore demon shimmers in and hits Paige. She flies across the room. Phoebe throws the potion at it and vanquishes it.) Paige, are you okay?

(Paige groans. Two more Manticores shimmer in behind Phoebe and Charlie; they hit the both of them, sending them across the room. They walk towards the girls. The creature shimmers in and attacks the Manticores. The creature reaches into one of the Manticore's chest and rips his heart out, vanquishing him. He turns to the other Manticore and it shimmers out, leaving a puddle of green blood on the floor. The creature walks over to the playpen.)

**Paige: **Charlie, get the vial.

(The creature picks up the baby. Charlie grabs the vile off of the floor and throws it at the creature, hitting his shoulder. He roars and shimmers out.)

**Phoebe: **So much for our leverage.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Creature's house. Piper is there trying to blow up the door's shield. She blows it up several times until the door sparks. She opens the door and looks outside. She sees a beautiful, peaceful neighbourhood. She hears the creature breathing heavily and goes back inside. He has tucked the baby in bed and is rubbing his tummy.]

**Creature: **You're okay. It's alright, you're home now.

(The creature looks over at Piper.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe, Charlie and Paige are there. Paige sucks some of the Manticore's blood into an eyedropper and hands it to Phoebe.]

**Paige: **This had better work.

**Phoebe: **Oh, it will.

(Leo and Chris orb in.)

**Leo: **We just got back to talking to the Elders and they're at an agreement. If we can't return the baby safely to the Manticores...

**Chris: **We'll vanquish it.

**Charlie: **Screw the Elders. I don't care what they think, we're not vanquishing him. If they wanna try, they'll have to go through me. Besides it'll be a little hard to get rid of him.

**Chris: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Phoebe: **Well, do you notice anything missing?

(They look over at the playpen.)

**Leo: **The baby?

**Chris: **What happened?

**Paige: **The beast took him. Right after the Manticores kicked our asses.

**Phoebe: **This is all Jason's fault.

**Leo: **How's that?

**Phoebe: **Oh, you're a guy, you wouldn't get it.

**Chris: **Wait, how are we supposed to get back Piper if we don't have the baby?

**Paige: **Well, we're gonna try to have another little get together with the Manticores, see if we can't start some sort of deal.

**Phoebe: **If we can join forces with them to kill the beast, then they can get their baby back.

**Paige: **And we can get our sister back.

**Leo: **And what if they don't want to join forces?

**Charlie****: **Well, we hope we have enough of these fancy little things to go around.

(She holds up a vile.)

**Chris: **No, no way, it's too risky.

**Phoebe: **Well, blood is thicker than water.

(Phoebe drips some Manticore blood on the crystal and starts scrying.)

[Scene: Creature's house. Piper is dabbing the creature's wound with a cloth. The creature growls in pain.]

**Piper: **Well, quit moving around so much, you're just making this more difficult.

**Creature: **Just leave me alone.

**Piper: **Why? So you can die? Hey, it's your choice. I'm just saying, if we can't stop this bleeding...

**Creature: **Fine. But just hurry up.

**Piper: **You're welcome. Who did this to you?

**Creature: **Your sisters.

**Piper: **Oh. Sorry. Actually, if they used the potion I think they did, you're lucky to be a live. You should have been blown to pieces.

**Creature: **How do you know?

**Piper: **Well, 'cause I made it. (The creature roars.) Come on, show a little spine. What kind of demon are you?

**Creature: **I'm not a demon.

**Piper: **Then what are you? I saw a picture of a man in the bedroom. Oh, come on, I've been around a lot of demons and they don't usually live in neighbourhoods right out of Home and Garden.

**Creature: **You don't want to be helping me. You think this is some sort of hideous curse or something.

**Piper: **Yeah, basically.

(The creature gets up.)

**Creature: **Well, then go. I don't need your pity. It's not what happened and that's not who I am. Not anymore, anyway. Just leave us. Go.

**Piper: **Us? You mean you and your son? (Piper gets up and walks over to him.) What happened?

**Creature: **Manticores mate with humans to create hybrids, so they can blend in, hide in plain sight. They kill their mates after conception but I got away. Ever since, all I could think about was saving my son. So he wouldn't have to be raised like them. The only chance I had to do that was to turn myself into this, to become powerful.

**Piper: **But then, um, how?

**Creature: **I just started mixing potions using whatever I could steal from them. I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't care. All I cared about was finding a way to fight them, to find him. I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted my son.

**Piper: **You know they're gonna try and take him back.

**Creature: **I know.

**Piper: **So let's get you fixed up so we can fight them together.

[Scene: Manticore Cave. Several Manticores are eating a demon corpse. Phoebe, Charlie and Paige orb in. They pull a face.]

**Paige: **Hey! (The Manticores look up.) Sorry to interrupt.

(The Manticores jump up ready to fight.)

**Phoebe: **Ah-ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you.

(Phoebe, Charlie and Paige hold up two potions each.)

**Charlie****: **Do you think we have enough potions?

**Phoebe: **So, who wants to go hunting with us?

(The Manticores look at each other.)

[Scene: Creature house. Piper walks into a room holding a wet towel.]

**Piper: **This is gonna be a little cold. (She places the towel on his wound.) The bleeding's not stopping. You should come home with me and we can do more there.

**Creature: **No, I can't.

**Piper: **If you're worried about my sisters, I'll...

**Creature: **It's not your sisters I'm worried about. It's the Manticores; they'll be looking for me there. They'll be looking for him there.

**Piper: **But you don't understand, we have somebody who can heal you once we turn you back into...

**Creature: **You can't turn me back. No one can. Not unless I die.

**Piper: **So how were you planning on raising your son?

**Creature: **I wasn't. I figured I'd find someone after. All I cared about was saving him. That's exactly what I'm gonna keep on doing.

(He gets up and heads for the door. Piper grabs his arm.)

**Piper: **You can't run forever, you know. Not for long, not with that. And who's gonna save him when you're dead?

**Creature: **You have a way with words, you know that?

**Piper: **I ad-lib a lot.

(Phoebe and Paige orb in.)

**Phoebe: **Piper, duck!

(They throw a potion each at the creature. Piper blows the potions up.)

**Paige: **What are you doing?

(Two Manticores shimmer in and hits the creature. They push him out of the room. Another one shimmers in and whizzes Piper to Phoebe and Paige.)

**Phoebe: **Let's get her out of here.

**Piper: **No, wait.

(They orb out. The Manticores maul the creature. The baby cries.)

[Cut to the manor. Foyer. Paige orbs in with Piper and Phoebe, Charlie walks downstairs.]

**Piper: **What the hell are you doing?

**Paige: **Saving your life.

**Piper: **No, no, no, you don't understand. We have to go back, hurry!

(They orb out. Charlie looks at the spot they stood on, confused.)

[Cut to the creature's house. The creature is lying on the floor. The girls orb in.]

**Piper: **Oh, no.

(She kneels beside the creature. Piper looks over at the bed. The baby is gone. The creature turns into the man in the photo.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Paige orbs in with Piper, Phoebe and the man. The man orbs onto the couch.]

**Piper: **Leo, we need you! (Leo, Charlie and Chris orb in.) Hurry, he's dying.

**Leo: **Who is he?

(Leo goes to his side.)

**Phoebe: **The beast. Heal, heal, hurry.

**Chris: **Where's the baby?

**Paige: **Manticores have him.

(Leo starts to heal the man.)

**Chris: **Oh, so the plan worked?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, a little too well.

**Paige: **Yeah, now we just have to get the baby back.

**Chris: **What?

**Piper: **Charlie, will you go fill up some potion vials, please?

**Charlie****: **Yeah. Be happy to.

**Piper: **Lots of them.

(Charlie leaves the room.)

**Chris: **What, hold up. Are you serious? You finally get rid of the demon child and now you wanna risk your lives trying to get it back?

(Leo heals the man completely. He sits up.)

**Man: **He's not a demon child. That's my son.

**Piper: **How are you feeling? Are you alright?

**Man: **I can't believe I'm human again.

**Piper: **Aren't you glad you didn't kill me now?

**Leo: **Not funny, I don't think that's funny.

**Chris: **Agreed.

**Phoebe: **Oh, what, are you two on like the same team now? We're gonna get your baby back, I promise.

**Chris: **Do we not have a say in this?

**Leo: **No, we don't. One thing you gotta learn about being their Whitelighter is once they make up their mind, that's it. Besides, I'm a father first.

**Phoebe: **So we're gonna have to separate the baby before we attack. You know that, right?

**Man: **Why?

**Paige****: **Well, because the potion vanquishes Manticores and your son is half Manticore.

[Scene: Manticore cave. All the Manticores are asleep. The baby is sitting in the middle of them all. Paige orbs in with Piper and Phoebe.]

**Piper: **I see him.

**Phoebe: **Let's just hope he sees you before they see us.

**Paige: **Should I just orb the baby to us?

**Piper: **No, he'll probably just shimmer back and then we'll be in really big trouble. This is gonna work.

**Phoebe: **Hurry, hurry.

(They get out a lot of potions from a pouch. The Manticores get restless.)

**Piper: **Peek-a-boo. You can do it. Come on, come on, come on. (The Manticores sit up.) Peek-a-boo. (The Manticores smell their scent and stand up, looking around.) Come on, you can do it. (The baby shimmers out. The Manticores look around for him and spot the girls. Two whiz towards them and Piper and Phoebe throw a potion each at them, vanquishing them. The rest whiz towards them and they throw the rest of the potions, vanquishing them all. The baby shimmers back in, giggling. The girls go over to him.) You're okay. Hi. Hi. (Piper picks him up.) Good job.

**Paige: **So much for nature being more important than nurture.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. The man is looking at his son in the playpen. Piper walks in with a stroller and a brown paper bag.]

**Piper: **Here are some clothes and a stroller.

**Man: **You sure you don't mind?

**Piper: **No, not at all. Wyatt has out-grown it all and I don't see myself having more kids anytime soon, so enjoy.

**Man: **Thanks. For everything. I just, I wish there was something I can do for you.

(Paige walks in.)

**Paige: **Well, you could tell us your name.

**Man: **Sorry?

**Paige: **I mean, unless you prefer being called 'the beast'?

**Man: **Derek, my name's Derek.

**Piper: **It's nice to meet you, Derek.

**Paige: **What's his name?

**Derek: **I never gave him one; actually, I never had the chance.

**Piper: **Well, now you do.

**Derek: **Well, I guess I should be going, that is if I can pry him away from Wyatt.

**Piper: **Yeah, good luck.

(The baby shimmers out and shimmers back in, in the stroller.)

**Paige: **That is cute. (The phone rings.) I'll get it.

(Paige leaves the room.)

**Piper: **You know, if you ever need us to bind his powers...

**Derek: **No, thanks, that's really sweet but it's not necessary. He's a good boy so it's just up to me to make sure he stays that way.

**Piper: **In that case he's in good hands. Well, take care.

**Derek: **You too.

(Derek pushes the stroller out of the room. Paige walks back in and groans.)

**Piper: **What? What'd you do?

**Paige: **I kind of forgot to reverse the spell I put on Darryl.

[Scene: Police Station. Darryl's Office. The whole office is a mess. There's broken door handles, broken filing cabinet drawers, coat stand broken in half. Darryl is sitting in his chair and he breaks the phone in half. He careful puts the phone down on the desk and the whole desk breaks and crashes to the floor.]

**Darryl: **Paige!

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Night. Phoebe walks in and looks in Jason's office. She turns around and sees him standing at the main door.]

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Jason: **Hi.

**Phoebe: **What are you doing here? I thought you were on a plane.

**Jason: **I cancelled the flight. I mean, it is my plane.

**Phoebe: **What about the winery?

**Jason: **It'll be there in the morning. I, uh, just wasn't sure whether you would be. I didn't want to take the risk.

**Phoebe: **Really?

(They walk towards each other.)

**Jason: **Really. You were right. I was running but not for the reason that you think. I am not afraid of how I feel about you. It doesn't scare me one bit.

**Phoebe: **Then why?

**Jason: **It's a little unnerving to have somebody tell you how you feel all the time before you know it yourself.

**Phoebe: **I know, I'm sorry.

**Jason: **You do that a lot too. You're very intuitive. It's, uh, it's pretty amazing actually, it's a real gift.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, sometimes it can be a curse too.

**Jason: **Tell me about it. Look, all I'm saying is that I'd like to be able to express my own feelings in my own time from now on. If that's alright with you.

**Phoebe: **Perfectly okay.

**Jason: **Good.

(They hug.)

**Phoebe: **So while we're on the subject, how do you feel about me?

**Jason: **I love you too.

(They kiss.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Charlie is lying on the couch sleeping, when she has a vision.]

(Vision: Future Manor. Attic. A girl runs in, she's around 19-20 years old, she has brown hair and brown eyes and she has a toddler in her arms, she's around 1, she has dark-brown hair and green eyes.)

**Girl: **Okay Nixie, be good for aunty Peyton and stay right here. (She puts her down, by a wall. She goes to the wall and looks at the triquetra.)

**Peyton: **(To Nixie) now where did mommy hide that spell? (She looks around and moves some boxes, when she steps on a floor board and it squeaks. She kneels down and lifts the board; under it she finds a piece of paper)

**Peyton: **Gotcha. (She says the spell and a swirling portal opens, she goes over and picks up her niece) there we go sweetie, now we're going to see mommy.

**Nixie: **Ma! (She claps her hands and giggles, Peyton smiles at the toddler)

**Voice: **I don't think so. You're not going any were.

**Peyton: **(Turns around and her eyes widen, the girl stays in the shadow) you! What are you doing here?

**Girl: **He sent me to stop you. (She starts an energy ball; there is a red symbol on her wrist. She throws the energy ball at them, but it goes right through them)

**Peyton: **You're not powerful enough to stop me, so you can tell your master that he should just give up. He's killed all of us and now ee're leaving, he wins.

(She turns around and walks into the portal, but before she can go through she's hit by an energy ball and flung into the portal, which closes behind her.)

[Scene: Past Manor, dark. Attic. Still in Charlie's vision. A glowing portal opens and Peyton steps out with Phoenix in her arms. She falls to her knees and puts her niece down on the floor. Her back is shown; she's wounded badly and bleeding a lot]

**Peyton: **Chris. Charlie. (She keeps saying their names until it's only a whisper, then she goes quiet and soon stops breathing. Phoenix, not understanding what's happening starts to cry, the sound of orbs is heard and there is a gasp.)

[Scene: Manor, past. Attic, dark. Charlie's vision ends and she awakens with a gasp. She's all sweaty and the sheets are soaked.]

**Charlie: **(Barely a whisper) No.

**End**


	13. ChrisCrossed

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would go according to my story. I only own Charlie, Phoenix, Collin and Peyton.

[Scene: Future Manor. Attic. A girl runs in, she's around 19-20 years old, she has brown hair and brown eyes and she has a toddler in her arms, she's around 1, she has dark-brown hair and green eyes.]

**Girl: **Okay Nixie, be good for aunty Pey and stay right here. (She puts her down, by a wall. She goes to the wall and looks at the triquetra.)

**Peyton: **(To Nixie) now where did mommy hide that spell? (She looks around and moves some boxes, when she steps on a floor board it squeaks. She kneels down and lifts the board; under it she finds a piece of paper)

**Peyton: **Gotcha. (She says the spell and a swirling portal opens, she goes over and picks up her niece) there we go sweetie, now we're going to see mommy.

**Nixie: **Ma! (She claps her hands and giggles, Peyton smiles at the toddler)

**Voice: **I don't think so. You're not going any were.

**Peyton: **(Turns around and her eyes widen, the girl stays in the shadow) you! What are you doing here?

**Girl: **He sent me to stop you. (She starts an energy ball; there is a red symbol on her wrist. She throws the energy ball at them, but it goes right through them)

**Peyton: **You're not powerful enough to stop me. Go tell your master that he should just give up. He has killed all of us, we're leaving, he wins.

(She turns around and walks into the portal, but before she can go through she's hit by an energy ball and flung into the portal, which closes behind her.)

[Scene: Past Manor, dark. Attic. A glowing portal opens and Peyton steps out with Phoenix in her arms. She falls to her knees and puts her niece down on the floor. Her back is shown; she's wounded badly and bleeding a lot]

**Peyton: **Chris. Charlie. (She keeps saying their names until it's only a whisper, then she goes quiet and soon stops breathing. Phoenix, not understanding what's happening starts to cry, the sound of orbs is heard and there is a gasp.)

**Charlie: **(Barely a whisper) No.

(Phoenix turns around to the sound and recognises the people standing in front of her.)

**Phoenix: **(She reaches her arms up to Charlie) Mama!

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: P3. A week later. Night. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Paige walks up to the bar and sits down.]

**Piper: **Paige, where you been? You're late.

**Paige: **I know, I'm sorry, I got tied up.

**Phoebe: **Where? At Richard's?

**Paige: **No. I was at work. Get your mind out of the gutter, missy.

**Phoebe: **Hey, you're the one who orbs home to find lingerie.

(Phoebe laughs.)

**Paige: **Two times, I did that twice.

**Piper: **Yes, it's about the only time we see you anymore.

**Paige: **Why did I come here? To get picked on?

**Phoebe: **Because we love you.

**Piper: **I kinda miss ya.

**Paige: **I am not at Richard's that much. Fine, okay, maybe I am. But, you know I am just an orb away if you need help.

**Piper: **Yeah, the thing is we've just gotta be careful because if we stray too far away from each other, demons take advantage. We've learned that lesson the hard way a few times.

**Paige: **I know, I know, I get it. I just really don't want to think of us living together in fifty years.

**Piper: **Ah, twenty, thirty years tops.

**Phoebe: **We can always move to Hong Kong so I could see Jason whenever I want to.

**Piper: **How do you say dream on in Chinese?

**Phoebe: **Ni Tsai Tsua Mung.

**Piper: **Impressive.

**Phoebe: **Berlitz. Okay, what about you, missy? Spill it.

**Piper: **Spill what?

**Phoebe: **Come on, you and Greg. Put out any fires lately?

**Piper: **Is that supposed to be a subtle fireman reference?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, you like it?

**Paige: **Wait a minute; you're going out with a fire fighter?

**Piper: **Proof positive, you haven't been around much.

**Phoebe: **Let's see. They've been seeing each other for about three weeks and someone, I won't say who, (whispers loudly) although it's not the fireman, is avoiding taking it to the next step.

**Piper: **I am not avoiding, I'm just a little reluctant. That's all.

**Paige: **My dear, it is time to get back in the saddle.

**Piper: **Now a cowboy reference.

**Phoebe: **Piper, you just need to relax and let it happen.

**Piper: **Yeah, easy for you to say, you weren't the one sleeping with an angel for three years.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but you were nervous when you and Leo first started, you know. I seem to remember that you used to freeze him during all the good parts, right? Hey, maybe you should, uh...

**Piper: **No, I'm not freezing Greg. I'm so nervous I'll probably blow him up.

**Phoebe: **Well...

**Piper: **Gutter, gutter, gutter.

(Phoebe laughs. Chris walks up to them.)

**Chris: **What are you guys talking about?

**Phoebe: **Stuff.

(He starts to walk away.)

**Paige: **Hey, where are you going?

**Chris: **I gotta go work on the next demon... stration.

**Phoebe: **Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?

**Chris: **Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax.

(Chris walks away.)

**Phoebe: **That is one bitchy Whitelighter.

**Piper: **Can you blame him? I mean he just lost his cousin last week.

**Phoebe. **Yeah I know. Imagine how Charlie has it, she lost her husband a year ago, now she gets her daughter back, but looses her sister. It's a horrible life those two have.

**Piper: **Yeah, and we all know what it's like, loosing someone you love, especially a sister or husband.

**Phoebe: **That we do.

**Paige: **Hey, Piper, why don't you go talk to the guilt machine over there?

[Cut to the back room. Chris walks in and turns on the light. A girl about Chris's age is there. He closes the door.]

**Chris: **Bianca. (He walks over to her.) I don't understand. What are you doing here?

**Bianca: **Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now...

(She runs her finger down his chest. She has a red symbol on her wrist. She reaches into his chest and starts draining his powers. Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **You know, all work and no, hey! (Bianca pulls her hand out of his chest and creates an energy ball. Piper blows her up. Chris drops to the floor.) Are you okay?

**Chris: **Yeah, I think so.

**Piper: **What happened? Who is she?

**Chris: **I don't know.

[Cut to an alley outside P3. A small tornado appears and forms into Bianca. She looks back at P3 and then shimmers out.]

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Charlie, Phoenix and Chris are there. Charlie is bouncing her daughter on her lap and looks worried at Chris. Piper and Paige are looking through the Book of Shadows. Paige points to a symbol in the book.]

**Paige: **Is that the mark?

**Piper: **No, it looked more like a bird.

**Paige: **A bird. So you're saying maybe the Audubon society sent the demon after us?

**Piper: **Just keep looking.

**Charlie: **Are you okay Chris?

**Chris: **Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine, don't sweat it.

**Leo: **You sure she wasn't a Darklighter?

**Piper: **I'm sure.

**Phoebe: **What else would be after a Whitelighter?

**Leo: **I don't know, that's what worries me.

**Chris: **She's gone. Piper blew her away, what's the big deal?

**Charlie****: **The big deal is someone tried to kill you, Chris.

**Chris: **Look at me, not a scratch, nothing.

**Leo: **You know, how did she get that close to you, anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?

(Chris takes a step and the floor boards squeak.)

**Chris: **We really oughta fix that, you know.

**Leo: **Come on, Chris, who's after you?

**Chris: **Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them.

**Paige: **It kind of makes sense.

**Chris: **Finally, somebody's listening. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of.

(Chris leaves the room. Charlie looks after him.)

**Leo: **He's not telling the truth.

**Paige: **Leo, maybe there's nothing to tell.

**Leo: **Could you sense anything?

**Phoebe: **From Chris? No, I can never sense anything from him.

**Piper: **What are you thinking?

**Leo: **I'm thinking that if we can figure out who she was, we might be able to find out who Chris is.

**Paige: **Well, we're not gonna find it in here. At least not until we have more to go on. So guys, you know where I'm gonna be if you need me.

(Paige heads for the door.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I gotta go too.

(Phoebe heads for the door.)

**Leo: **Wait, you're just gonna let them go?

**Piper: **What do you want me to say? They have lives too. Besides, what more can we do?

**Leo: **We can try to figure out who the demon is and make sure nobody else is after him. (The doorbell rings.) I'll get it. You just keep checking on the book, okay?

**Piper: **No, Leo, really, I'd rather you...

(He orbs out.)

[Cut to the foyer. Leo orbs in and opens the door. Greg, the fireman, stands there.]

**Leo: **Can I help you?

**Greg: **Uh, yeah, is Piper home?

**Leo: **Uh, who's asking?

**Greg: **I'm Greg, she's expecting me.

(Piper walks in with her coat on and carrying her purse.)

**Piper: **Uh, Leo, I got it. Sorry, I'm running a little late.

**Greg: **Leo? Is he your, uh...

**Piper: **Yeah, one in the same. Leo, Greg, Greg, Leo.

(They shake hands.)

**Greg: **Nice to finally meet you.

**Leo: **Thanks. Finally.

**Piper: **So you're gonna be okay taking care of everything? Wyatt and Chris?

**Leo: **Uh, yeah, absolutely. Really, everything will be fine. If anything comes up I'll call you, besides I have Charlie with me.

**Piper: **Okay, thanks, good night.

(Piper and Greg leave.)

[Cut to the bathroom. Chris is looking in the mirror. He opens his shirt to reveal a large wound on his chest. He pulls a ring out of his pocket.]

[Scene: Future. A park. The city around the park is pretty much destroyed. Chris and Bianca are there. Chris is proposing to Bianca. He slips the ring on her finger.]

**Chris: **Will you marry me?

**Bianca: **You're asking me now?

**Chris: **Mm-hm.

**Bianca: **Here?

**Chris: **This is still our spot, Bianca. No matter what he's done to it. Marry me.

**Bianca: **On one condition. You come back to me, safely.

**Chris: **Have I ever let you down before?

(They kiss.)

**Bianca: **What's that? (A flying object hovers over them and shines a light over Bianca's face.) Chris.

(Chris uses telekinetic powers and throws the object against a brick wall and smashes it.)

**Chris: **Are you okay?

**Bianca: **Yeah, yeah, I don't think it had time to transmit.

**Chris: **Aagghh! I can not believe he's sending probes after us now. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.

**Bianca: **No, no you're not. You're gonna stick to the plan.

**Chris: **But he knows.

**Bianca: **If he knew he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop them. It's the only way to change all this.

[Cut to the attic. Past. Charlie is there with Phoenix, Leo walks in.]

**Charlie: **(Looks over to see Leo) Good you're back. Listen could you watch Nixie for a sec, while I go talk to Chris?

**Leo: **Yeah, sure no problem.

**Charlie: **Thanks (She gives her daughter to Leo and walks out. Leo looks at Nixie and smiles, she gives him a big smile, showing of the few teeth she has.)

[Cut to the bathroom door. Charlie walks up to it and knocks]

**Chris's voice: **Go away.

**Charlie: **Chris it's me.

(There is a click and Charlie goes in.)

(Charlie sees Chris's chest and looks at him knowing exactly who did this.)

**Charlie: **Chris, why would Bianca do this to you?

**Chris: **I don't know, Charlie. I don't know.

(Chris looks into the mirror. He sighs.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Richard's house. Bedroom. Paige is in bed. Richard walks in carrying a tray with breakfast on it.]

**Richard: **Morning.

(Paige sits up.)

**Paige: **Wow.

**Richard: **Wow. One of the most powerful witches in the world and all you can say is wow.

**Paige: **I don't know, maybe I just need a little more inspiration.

(They kiss.)

**Richard: **Well?

**Paige: **I, um, still think wow pretty much covers it. You'd better be careful because a girl could get used to this.

**Richard: **That's the plan. Did you tell your sisters you were moving out?

**Paige: **Look, it just, it hasn't really been the right time. Things have been a little funky and...

**Richard: **There's never a right time.

**Paige: **You don't understand. Piper will probably blow a major gasket and then we've got family obligations and like it or not, we're stronger together.

**Richard: **You gotta do something for you. (Paige's cell phone rings.) Can I get that?

(Paige nods. Richard gets the phone off the side table and hands it to Paige.)

**Paige: **It's the house. Hello?

[Cut to the manor. Conservatory. Leo, Phoenix and Wyatt are there. Leo is looking at the Book of Shadow and the babies are playing in the playpen. Paige orbs in.]

**Leo: **Paige, when I said I needed you, I meant a fully clothed you.

**Paige: **Oh, please, Leo. What's the big emergency?

**Leo: **What would you say if I told you whoever attacked Chris was called a Phoenix?

**Paige: **Well, I would say what's a Phoenix and then you'd probably tell me.

**Leo: **They're a family of assassin witches who are very elite, very powerful and who were born with a distinct birthmark symbolising the rise from Salem's ashes.

**Paige: **Well, does the book say what they want?

(Leo shows Paige the book.)

**Leo: **Just whatever bounty they're after, which in this case is Chris. Which means they're still after him. They won't stop until they succeed.

**Paige: **Did you call Phoebe and Piper?

**Leo: **No, Phoebe's at work and Piper came in kind of late so I didn't want to disturb her.

**Paige: **Oh. Did she, um, come home alone?

**Leo: **I don't know.

(Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **Hey. Talking about me?

**Leo: **Morning, hi, no. Uh, listen, Wyatt's been fed and I'm gonna get some coffee and Paige'll fill you in.

(Leo leaves the room.)

**Piper: **What's going on?

**Paige: **Oh, Leo just found out that a coven of assassin witches called the Phoenix are after Chris.

**Piper: **So that's what you guys were talking about?

**Paige: **Yeah... in the beginning and then I just kind of asked him if you maybe came home with anybody.

**Piper: **I see.

**Paige: **Did you? Oh, come on, if a girl can't ask that what can a girl ask?

**Piper: **Actually, uh, no.

**Paige: **I'm sorry, maybe he's just not the right guy.

**Piper: **No, it's not Greg, it's just me. It's just weird now that I'm a mum, I feel like I'm betraying Wyatt some how.

**Paige: **I think you're just betraying yourself.

**Piper: **Yeah, I know, it's just weird. So, uh, coven of assassin witches?

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Piper: **Maybe we should call Phoebe.

**Paige: **No, I think we can do this by ourselves, I don't think you have to bother her.

**Piper: **Well, what if we need the power of three after we find them?

**Paige: **Well, you didn't need the power of three to blow up the last one.

**Piper: **No, but...

**Paige: **So we need to try out this whole power of two thing, learn how to be flexible, right? So you stay here, I'm gonna go get the scrying crystal.

(Paige leaves the room.)

**Piper: **Hm.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe's office. Phoebe and Elise are there.]

**Elise: **Phoebe, I offered you the time off. Take it. Go see Jason in Hong Kong.

**Phoebe: **It's just another airport, another city.

**Elise: **You could always send in the column. Email, fax machine. It's the twenty-first century and I'd like to welcome you to it. When I say take time, I don't mean a vacation. Go live there for a while, give it a shot.

**Phoebe: **Elise, I...

**Elise: **No, I want you to listen to me. It's time I gave you some advice for once. Don't let it be work.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean?

**Elise: **There's a whole generation of women out there who followed the dream, built successful careers, but at the expense of everything else. Now I'm not saying I think they all made mistakes because some of them are very happy. But some of us aren't. Trust me, you don't wanna wake up one day and realise that all you've got is your career.

[Scene: An apartment. A woman answers the door. Piper and Paige are standing there.]

**Piper: **Hi, how's it going?

**Woman: **Can I help you?

**Piper: **Hopefully.

**Paige: **Yeah, see, we just moved in from outer state and we wanted to get to know our neighbours.

**Woman: **Oh, well, welcome. Where did you move from?

**Piper: **Phoenix.

**Woman: **Really. Please, come in, come in.

**Paige: **Thank you.

(Piper and Paige walk into the apartment. The woman closes the door and locks it.)

**Piper: **Wow, nice place.

**Paige: **Yeah, real nice.

**Woman: **Thank you.

(A little girl runs in.)

**Girl: **Mummy, mummy, mummy, can I play with...?

**Woman: **Maria, sweetie, can you give mummy a minute, okay?

(Piper and Paige see the red birthmark on the girl's wrist.)

**Maria****: **Okay.

**Woman: **Go and play with your toys. I'll be right in, okay?

**Maria****: **Okay.

(The woman takes the girl to her room.)

**Paige: **Now what?

(The woman turns around and throws an energy ball at the girls. It flies past them and hits the wall. Piper blows the woman up.)

**Piper: **The kid.

(They go into the girl's room and the woman reforms.)

**Woman: **Hurry, Maria.

(She grabs the girl and shimmers out.)

**Paige: **They can reform?

**Piper: **Apparently, which means the one that attacked Chris can too.

[Scene: Park. It's the same park as in the future but it's a lot nicer now. Chris orbs in slowly and sits down on a bench. Bianca walks out from behind a statue.]

**Bianca: **You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know. It could kill you.

**Chris: **Is that what you want?

**Bianca: **If that's what I wanted you'd already be dead. All I want is to bring you back.

**Chris: **How'd you know I'd be here?

**Bianca: **Same reason you'd know I'd be waiting here. This is still our spot, isn't it?

**Chris: **No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?

**Bianca: **We were naive to think we could change anything, to stop him.

**Chris: **You don't believe that. Or at least you didn't.

**Bianca: **Well, I do now.

**Chris: **What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you back?

**Bianca: **That's not important. What is important is I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers. And if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon. Think of it as an infection, and I'm the only one with the antidote.

**Chris: **Here or there, I am dead anyway.

**Bianca: **No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be.

(Chris looks at her, he's sweating. He falls to the ground and Bianca lunges at him, but is thrown back by an invisible force)

**Charlie: **I don't think so Bianca.

(She walks over to Chris and grabs hold of him. She throws a potion down on the ground and they disappear. An energy ball flies through the smoke.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are there.]

**Phoebe: **Wait, how old was the little girl?

**Piper: **I don't know, four, five?

(Chris and Charlie puff in, Chris falls down and takes Charlie with him.)

**Paige: **Chris!

**Chris: **Bianca.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Charlie and Chris are there. Chris is lying on the couch. Leo unbuttons Chris's shirt to reveal the large wound on his chest.]

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, what is that?

**Leo: **I don't know.

**Piper: **It doesn't matter, just heal him.

(Leo starts to heal Chris.)

**Paige: **Why didn't he tell us about that?

**Piper: **Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things? (Leo frowns.) What's the problem?

**Leo: **He's not healing. Something's draining his powers and blocking mine. It's like a virus.

**Piper: **A virus named Bianca.

**Phoebe: **You think she did this?

**Charlie: ****She did.**

**Piper: ****How do you know? **

**Charlie: ****I know her. **

**Paige: **But it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him.

**Piper: **Well, somebody had to have sent her, she's a hired gun.

**Phoebe: **Well, we have to find her to save him. Figure out what she did... (She senses something.) Whoa.

**Leo: **What is it?

(Phoebe moves closer to Chris.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, he loves her.

**Paige: **Loves who? Bianca?

**Phoebe: **Yeah. She broke his heart. (Phoebe looks in Chris's hand and finds a ring.) Engagement ring. (Looks at Charlie) Do you know anything about this?

**Charlie: ****Yeah. They are, or were engaged I guess. She was the love of his life, she stayed behind to make sure no one followed us back, but I don't know what happened. **

**Piper: **Well, at least we have something to scry for her now. You guys work on the vanquishing potion in case she's not in the mood to help.

**Chris: **Bianca. Bianca.

[Scene: Future. Manor. A tour guide is showing people around the house.]

**Tour Guide: **Welcome to the Halliwell memorial museum. A tribute to magic and of course, the Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing and most certainly no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one. Don't worry about those probes, folks, they're merely scanning for witches. Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls.

(The people walk through the house. Chris and Bianca walk behind them. Chris waves his arm at the probes and they turn away from them.)

**Bianca: **Nicely done.

**Tour Guide: **Around here you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon fighting heyday. (The sisters' superhero outfits are on mannequins and also Phoebe's mermaid outfit.) Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over a thousand demon vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves. Now, the time is twenty-five years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this floor when the Charmed Ones were reborn.

(A holograph appears in the centre of the room of Piper, Phoebe and Paige in "Charmed Again" where the Power of Three is united once more.)

**Paige: **(in holograph) Okay, what was that?

**Leo: **(in holograph) I think that means you're supposed to be here.

(In the holograph, Shax barges through the door and knocks the girls down. The crowd gasps. The tour guide turns off the holograph.)

**Tour Guide: **Scares them every time. Okay, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available from purchase in the gift shop on the way out. (They all move into the kitchen.) Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion making, principally because that's where they kept the famed Book of Shadows. Which is where we're headed next. A little background on the manor itself, it was actually...

(Everyone leaves the kitchen except Chris and Bianca. A guard shimmers in.)

**Guard: **Hey, you two, move along.

**Bianca: **Wait for it.

(The guard moves closer to them and a dagger materialises in Bianca's hand.)

**Guard: **Are you deaf? I said...

(Bianca stabs him in the stomach and vanquishes him. Bianca walks over to the basement door.)

**Bianca: **Come on.

[Cut to the basement. They walk down the stairs. Bianca's dagger disappears.]

**Bianca: **We should be safe here until the museum closes. Then we'll go get the book. (She looks at Chris.) What's the matter?

**Chris: **Nothing. It's just sometimes I forget who you really are.

**Bianca:** Hey. (She pulls him closer.) You mean who I used to be, Chris. Before I met you.

**Chris: **Right.

**Bianca: **Where is Charlie? She's coming with you right?

**Chris: ****Yeah, she's just saying goodbye to Peyton and Phoenix. **So what do we do now?

**Bianca: **We say goodbye.

(She takes off her top and they kiss.)

[Scene: Apartment. Bianca walks over to a cupboard and starts searching through it. The woman shimmers in.]

**Woman: **Who are you and what do you want?

**Bianca: **Where's the Grimoire?

(The woman creates an energy ball.)

**Woman: **One more time. Who are you?

**Bianca: **Who do you think I am? (She holds up her wrist to show the birthmark.) Mother.

**Woman: **Maria?

(The energy ball disappears.)

**Bianca: **No. I'm her younger sister Bianca, the one you'll have later this year. Now where's the Grimoire? I have to get the Charmed Ones off my tail fast; I need a spell to do it.

**Woman: **I don't understand how is this possible?

**Bianca: **Look, I don't have time for reunions, okay? And I'm not about to make the same mistake a thousand other demons have made. Now where's the damn book! (The woman waves her hand and the Grimoire appears on a table.) Thanks. (She picks it up.) Do you know where the inhibitions spell is?

**Woman: **How is that gonna help?

**Bianca: **Look, I know the Charmed Ones, I studied their history. This is when they all want their separate lives. If I can release their inhibitions, maybe I can get them to pursue them.

**Woman: **The spell won't last long.

**Bianca: **It doesn't have to. Just long enough to distract them so I can get what I came for. (She rips a page out of the book.) Got it. Thanks.

**Woman: **Wait, do you have to leave so soon? Can't I help?

**Bianca: **Yeah. Someday when I ask you what it feels like to kill, don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't feel a thing.

(She shimmers out.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Leo and Chris are there. Chris is lying on the couch. Leo is dabbing Chris's forehead with a towel. Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in.]

**Leo: **Hang in there, buddy.

**Piper: **We found Bianca; she's at her mothers. Here, something for Chris to remember her by. Or not.

(Piper hands Leo the ring.)

**Leo: **Okay. You got a plan?

**Paige: **Got the vanquishing potion so after we orb over there, I'm gonna...

(A blue light washes over the girls.)

**Leo: **You're gonna what?

**Paige: **I'm gonna move into Richard's house.

**Piper: **Are you? Good for you.

**Phoebe: **That's a great idea. And I think I'm gonna go check out what's going on in Hong Kong.

**Paige: **Cool.

**Leo: **Hang on a second, this isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell, you have to fight this.

**Phoebe: **How can you fight your heart?

**Piper: **Or your hormones.

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Will you drop me off on the way to Richard's?

**Paige: **I would love to.

**Leo: **Paige, Phoebe, listen to me.

**Phoebe: **Zay jen.

(Paige orbs out with Phoebe.)

**Piper: **Hm.

(Piper leaves the room.)

**Chris: **(mumbles) what do I tell them?

[Scene: Future. Manor. Attic. Chris and Bianca walk in.]

**Bianca: **Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future, the better.

**Chris: **But what if they find out who I really am?

**Bianca: **They won't. Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their Whitelighter.

**Chris: **And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?

**Bianca: **Not with this spell, that's why we need it. Look, just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones. Keep them alive for our future.

**Chris: **Great. No pressure there.

**Bianca: **Chris, you know you and Charlie are the only ones who can do this. You're the only one who can save us.

**Chris: **If we make it back.

**Bianca: **Baby, you have to make it back. If you wanna marry me.

(They kiss.)

**Chris: **You really know how to motivate a guy, you know that?

(They walk over to a holograph of the Book of Shadows.)

**Bianca: **You sure you can summon the real book?

**Chris: **Yeah.

**Bianca: **Away from him?

**Chris: **Yeah. But we won't have much time once it gets here. His demons will be all over us.

**Bianca: **I won't need much time. Just long enough to send you back to them.

(Charlie materializes; her eyes are red and puffy.)

**Charlie: **Hey guys, are we ready? (She walks over to Chris by the book)

**Chris: **Almost. (Puts an arm around her) Are you okay?

**Charlie: **Yeah. It's just hard to let go, you know?

**Bianca: **Yeah. But it's for the best. We're dong this, so they can have a better future.

**Charlie: **I know. (Chris hugs her)

(Bianca walks over to a wall and starts drawing on it with chalk.)

[Scene: Present. Manor. Living room. Chris is still lying on the couch.]

**Chris: **(mumbling) Hurry, before he finds us.

**Leo: **Paige, Phoebe, get back here right now, that's an order.

(Piper walks in all dressed up.)

**Piper: ****Charlie is upstairs getting **Wyatt and Nixie to bed. She has the monitor.

**Leo: **Piper, but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris?

**Piper: **Wish me luck.

(Piper leaves. Bianca shimmers in and kicks Leo in the head. She goes over to Chris.)

**Bianca: **Come on, we're going home.

(She shimmers out with him. Charlie comes running in to see Bianca shimmer away with Chris.)

**Charlie: **(She screams) No! (The vase on the piano blows up.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Fire Station. Piper and Greg are lying on top of a fire engine, making out.]

**Greg: **Wait, hold it.

**Piper: **Why?

**Greg: **Because I just wanna make sure that you're sure about this.

**Piper: **What's the matter? Am I not acting sure?

**Greg: **Yeah, it's just that, well, you've been a little reluctant until now, and I guess I'm just curious why the change.

**Piper: **Um, who knows? Who cares? All I know is I want... (Leo orbs in.) Oh my god! (Piper freezes Greg.) Are you out of your mind? What are you, a peeping Elder now? (Leo throws a potion at Piper.) What's going on? What am I doing here? Um, what are you doing here?

**Leo: **Counteracting a spell that Bianca apparently cast on you.

**Piper: **What kind of spell?

**Leo: **One that lowers your inhibitions.

(Piper laughs.)

**Piper: **Oh, boy.

**Leo: **Yeah, yeah.

**Piper: **So did she get Chris?

**Leo: **Yeah, and I'm hoping that if we can break the spell on Phoebe and Paige, we might be able to get Chris back.

**Piper: **Right, uh-huh, okay, so let's go. Um, you need to turn around because you don't get to see anymore.

[Scene: Richard's house. Bedroom. Paige and Richard are making out under the covers. Piper and Leo orb in.]

**Piper: **Hi, how's it going?

**Paige: **What are you doing here?

**Piper: **Moving you back home. Hit her. (Leo throws a potion at Paige.) No time to explain. Come on, we gotta get Phoebe or we're never gonna get Chris.

(She throws Paige her bra.)

[Scene: Apartment. Bianca is removing Chris's powers.]

**Bianca: **Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon, I promise. That's it. Easy does it. (She pulls her hand out of his chest.) Slow breaths.

**Chris: **What'd you do to me?

**Bianca: **I just saved your life.

**Chris: **By taking away my powers? (Bianca walks over to a wall and pulls off a picture frame. She then starts drawing on the wall with chalk.) How are you gonna bring me back, anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time.

**Bianca: **He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways.

**Chris: **I'm touched.

**Bianca: **You should be. He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back.

**Chris: **Yeah, I see that.

**Bianca: **You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best.

**Chris: **Oh, really? How's that?

**Bianca: **Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back and all they'll have to bring home is a body.

**Chris: **Doesn't matter. There's nothing left in the future anymore, anyway.

(He puts the engagement ring on the table.)

[Scene: Future. Manor. Attic. Bianca finishes drawing a large triquetra on the wall.]

**Bianca: **It's time.

**Chris: **I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you.

(Charlie smiles. Bianca takes off her engagement ring.)

**Bianca: **Here... (She gives him the ring.) This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here.

(They hug.)

**Chris: **Just make sure you take care of the guards, okay? Then get out of here. Because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you.

**Bianca: **Don't worry. I can take care of myself.

(They walk over to the hologram of the Book of Shadows. Bianca and Charlie hug.)

**Charlie: **I'm gonna miss you B, take care. I love you.

**Bianca: **I love you too.

(Chris pulls out a piece of paper.)

**Chris and Charlie****: **"I call upon the ancient power; to help us in this darkest hour, let the book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space." (The Book of Shadows appears on its stand.) It worked.

**Bianca: **The spell, find the spell.

(Chris flips through the book and finds a spell.)

**Chris: **"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." (A portal opens where the drawn triquetra is. A demon shimmers in behind Bianca and grabs her.) Bianca!

(She fights him off.)

**Bianca: **Go! Go!

(Chris and Charlie run into the portal.)

[Scene: Present. Apartment. Chris and Bianca are there.]

**Chris: **You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?

**Bianca: **Not without a fight, no.

**Chris: **How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other.

**Bianca: **I don't have a choice.

**Chris: **Bianca, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for.

**Bianca: **I'm not. I'm just hoping we can find another way. Ready?

(Charlie, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in.)

**Piper: **Hey, future girl.

(Piper throws a potion towards Bianca. Bianca throws a dagger and smashes the bottle in mid-air. Bianca shimmers out. Piper freezes the dagger. Bianca shimmers back in beside Piper, grabs the dagger and holds it against Piper's throat.)

**Bianca: **You were saying?

**Phoebe: **Wow, she is good.

(Paige moves towards Piper.)

**Bianca: **Uh-uh. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it.

**Paige: **Yeah, we still have enough potions to vanquish you.

**Bianca: **Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the power of two will do. Won't you, Paige? You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the vials down slowly.

**Chris****: **Bianca, don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you.

**Paige: **Chris, what are you doing?

**Charlie****: **If you kill her, there won't be a future for any of us to go back to and you know it.

**Phoebe: **What are you talking about?

**Bianca: **You'll see if you live long enough.

(Bianca and Chris walk towards the wall.)

**Paige: **Piper, freeze them.

(Piper tries to freeze them but can't.)

**Piper: **Uh, okay, I get why she didn't freeze but why didn't he freeze?

**Phoebe: **I don't- Unless he's a...

**Chris: **I'm a witch too. That's right. Part witch, part Whitelighter. Just like you, Paige.

**Paige: **You lied to us?

**Chris: **I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me.

**Phoebe: **Trust you?

**Chris: **Never mind, it doesn't matter anyway.

**Charlie****: **So that's it? You're just gonna leave me here alone?

**Chris: **I don't have a choice. She striped me of my powers. Looks like Leo's gonna have to fix that floorboard without me. Let's go.

(Bianca waves her arm and a portal opens.)

[Cut to the manor. Future. The portal opens and Chris and Bianca walk out of it. Six demons are waiting for them.]

**Voice: **Welcome home, Chris.

(The demons part and a man is standing in the dark. He moves into light.)

**Chris: **Hello, Wyatt.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Charlie and Leo are there. Phoebe and Paige are looking through the Book of Shadows.]

**Charlie: **(To her self) I can't believe he just left.

**Phoebe: **There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere.

**Paige: **To take us to the future? I don't think so.

**Phoebe: **Bianca's a witch, she could do it. How could she do it?

**Paige: **We don't know how.

**Piper: **How did we do it five years ago?

**Leo: **The Elders made that happen, remember?

**Piper: **Well, you're an Elder, make it happen.

**Leo: **That was a unique situation.

**Paige: **How about you Charlie?

**Charlie: **Huh? What, no. You're not going to the future.

**Paige:** Why? Don't you wanna help your cousin?

**Charlie****: **Hey, I don't like this either okay, don't you think I want to save him too?

**Phoebe: **I don't know if I want to save him or kick his ass.

**Charlie: ****Well I wanna save his ass, and then kick it**.

**Paige: **Hmm, you're certainly singing a different tune. You've come along way, baby.

**Charlie****: **Just because he's my cousin and I love him, doesn't mean I won't kick his ass. He left me, we were in this together and he left me. And right now we should concentrate on getting him back, instead of arguing.

**Piper: **The question is, how? (Leo steps on the squeaky floorboard.) Leo.

**Leo: **What?

**Phoebe: **"Fix the floorboard".

**Paige: **Maybe he was trying to tell us something.

**Leo: **Who, what?

**Piper: **Maybe. Maybe that's where Bianca was taking him. To the attic in the future.

**Phoebe: **But that would still be there in the future, wouldn't it?

**Paige: **Yeah, unless we fixed it.

**Piper: **Or used it to send him something, something that he needed.

**Phoebe: **Like what?

**Charlie****: **His powers.

[Scene: Future. Manor. Attic. Wyatt walks towards Chris.]

**Wyatt: **They're no threat to me. (The demons shimmer out.) Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me.

**Chris: **I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you.

**Wyatt: **Save me? From what?

**Chris: **From whatever evil it was that turned you.

**Wyatt: **That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morals. I'm so past that. It's all about power; it's as simple as that.

**Chris: **And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?

**Wyatt: **That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess.

**Chris: **Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here.

**Wyatt: **You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you... I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never cross me again.

**Chris: **I think you know me better than that.

**Wyatt: **I thought you said you could talk some sense into him.

**Chris: **Leave her out of this.

(Wyatt raises his arm and Chris starts choking.)

**Wyatt: **Pardon me?

(Wyatt flicks his hand and Chris flies across the room. He turns to Bianca.)

**Wyatt: **Where is she? Where is Charlie? I told you to bring her to.

**Bianca: **Master, please. I barely got Chris, and Charlie is too observant for me to get close enough to do any damage.

**Wyatt: **(Hits her) Insolence. How dare you talk back?

[Cut to the present manor. Paige is writing a spell.]

**Phoebe: **Hurry, hurry, hurry.

**Paige: **I'm trying, I'm trying.

(Paige tears off the page and hands it to Phoebe. Phoebe rolls it up and hands it to Piper.)

**Phoebe: **There you go. (Leo pulls up the squeaky floorboard and Piper throws in the paper.) Put it back.

(Leo puts the floorboard back in place.)

[Cut to the future manor. Chris flies across the room and smashes into a table.]

**Bianca: **You promised you wouldn't hurt him.

**Wyatt: **You promised you'd turn him. Just like I turned you, or at least I thought I had.

(Bianca runs over to Chris.)

**Bianca: **Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die.

**Chris: **Don't worry; I know what I'm doing. (Wyatt steps on the squeaky floorboard.) I think.

(Chris runs towards Wyatt and Wyatt grabs him and throws him across the room.)

**Wyatt: **Have you lost your mind? (Wyatt levitates Chris into the air.) I don't need you.

(Wyatt creates an energy ball. Bianca runs behind Wyatt and reaches into his back. Chris drops to the floor.)

**Bianca: **Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long.

(Chris races over to the squeaky floorboard and pulls it up. He gets out the spell.)

**Chris: **"Powers of witches rise, come to me across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all those taken from the attack." (A blue light washes over Chris. Wyatt turns around and kicks Bianca. She lands on a broken table leg.) No! (Chris waves his arm and Wyatt is thrown across the room. Chris rushes to Bianca's side.) Bianca. No, no, no, no.

**Bianca: **(painfully) haven't we been here before?

**Chris: **Maybe we will be again.

**Bianca: **Maybe.

**Chris: **No.

(Bianca hands her engagement ring back to Chris.)

**Bianca: **If you can finish what we started... (Wyatt groans.) Hurry. Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go.

(Chris runs over to the Book of Shadows. Wyatt gets up.)

**Chris: **"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind... (Wyatt throws an energy ball towards Chris and he ducks.) Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

(The portal opens, he rips out the spell and runs into the portal and closes behind him. Wyatt throws an energy ball after Chris, it hits the wall.)

[Scene: Present. Manor. Attic. Chris lands hard on the floor.]

**Paige: **Oh my god, are you okay?

**Chris: **Yeah, I'm fine. (He gets up.) Nice spell.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but we just put it in there like two seconds ago.

**Leo: **Yeah, well, you see, the way time travel works...

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I don't wanna know, I already have a little headache. Thanks.

**Piper: **You have some serious explaining to do, young man.

**Chris: **I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but...

**Piper: **No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth, now.

**Chris: **I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much.

**Paige: **Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?

**Chris: **Yeah. But that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike.

**Leo: **To save Wyatt.

**Chris: **To save Wyatt.

**Phoebe: **What about Bianca?

**Chris: **Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore.

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry.

**Chris: **Me too. So you guys still alright with me hanging around here?

**Leo: **Absolutely. The next time you're in trouble you gotta tell us. Trust works both ways.

**Chris: **Okay. Hey where's Charlie?

**Paige: **She was a little tired so she went to my room to rest. She's pissed at you by the way.

**Chris:** Thanks.

(Chris leaves the room.)

[Cut to the hallway. Chris passes Piper's room. Wyatt is in his playpen. Chris stops and looks at him.]

**Chris: **If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you.

(He walks into Paige's room to see Charlie a sleep. He goes in and lies down next to her and kisses her head)

**Chris: **(Whispers into her head) I'm sorry.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Phoebe and Paige are there. Piper walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Hey.

**Piper: **Hey.

**Phoebe: **What's going on?

(Piper sits down.)

**Piper: **Uh, well, I've been thinking.

**Paige: **Uh-oh. Does that mean I'm in trouble?

**Piper: **I think it's time we make some changes around here.

**Phoebe: **What kind of changes?

**Piper: **Like I think you should move to Hong Kong with Jason, and you should move in with Richard.

**Paige: **I never said I wanted that.

**Piper: **You didn't have to; the spell did that for you. And you too.

**Phoebe: **Well, we can't leave you alone, we have to stick together.

**Piper: **No, I know, believe me, I know. But you can't keep sacrificing your lives forever and neither can I. Mum did that, Grams did it and even Prue. And look what happened to them. It's not a legacy I want us to inherit.

**Paige: **What if it doesn't work out, us going our separate ways?

**Piper: **Well, we'll worry about it then.

**Phoebe: **You sure about this?

**Piper: **Yeah, I am.

**End**


	14. Witchstock

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie.

[Scene: Warehouse. Charlie, Piper and Chris are waiting there.]

**Chris: **She's supposed to be here by now.

**Piper: **So, she's a little late.

**Chris: **No, she's a lot late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her?

**Charlie: **She's in love, that's hardly wrong.

**Chris: **It is when it interferes with her responsibilities as a Charmed One.

**Charlie: **Why don't you just let us handle this one alone?

**Chris: **Because you've handled the last four vanquishes alone. I swear Piper; you should've never let them move out.

**Piper: **Hey, you don't see me complaining, I'm happy for them. And you should be too. So where is this demon and what's its name?

**Chris: **No one knows its name. And it's too strong for one witch to handle alone.

**Charlie: **Uhm, hello. She's not alone, I'm here to remember. She has me.

**Chris: **You know what I mean.

(The warehouse door opens and Darryl pokes his head in.)

**Darryl: **How much longer is this gonna take?

**Piper: **(to Chris) go see what Phoebe's doing.

(Chris orbs out.)

**Darryl: **Where'd he go?

**Piper: **Hong Kong.

**Darryl: **Hong Kong? This is the last time I work ground control for you guys.

(Darryl closes the door. Chris orbs in with Phoebe. Phoebe is wearing a kimono.)

**Piper: **Hi! Wow.

(They hug, and then she hugs Charlie.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, how's Wyatt and Nixie? I miss them so much.

**Piper: **They miss you too. Is this a bad time?

**Phoebe: **No, this is a great time. Jason's away at a conference, I was just practising my origami. This is a tiger, you can have that. (Phoebe hands Piper an origami tiger.) I'm sorry I didn't visit.

**Piper: **No, no, don't be silly. You've obviously been really busy folding. I'm sorry I have to ask for your help, but...

**Phoebe: **No, it's okay. I mean, if you don't enter the tiger's cave, you may never get the cub, right?

**Charlie****: **Come again?

**Phoebe: **Ancient Chinese proverb. Means nothing ventured, nothing gained, you know?

**Chris: **Can we get the show on the road here?

**Phoebe: **Sure. (To Piper) Keep that.

[Cut to outside. Darryl is talking to impatient workmen.]

**Darryl: **Look, when the safety hazard's clear you can go to work. Just be patient.

**Work Man: **Yeah, easy for you to say. I've got four mouths to feed.

**Workmen: **Yeah!

[Cut to inside.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, what do you want me to do?

**Charlie****: **You're the bait. All you've gotta do is levitate into the air and when this demon senses your magic, it's gonna come fast and hard.

**Phoebe: **Okay. Be careful with my origami. That tiger took two frickin hours.

**Chris: **Okay, let's do it.

(Phoebe levitates into the air and something charges for her underground. A large, green blob flies out from underground and tries to swallow Phoebe. Piper screams and blows the blob up.)

[Cut to outside. The men hear the explosion. The door opens and Piper walks out covered in green goo.]

**Piper: **All clear!

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper and Phoebe are there cleaning the goo off of themselves. There's pile of clothes near the sink.]

**Phoebe: **Maybe you should just take me out back and hose me down.

(Paige orbs in.)

**Paige: **Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late, did I miss the vanquish?

**Piper: **Ask her.

**Phoebe: **Hi! Hi! Hi!

**Paige: **Hey! (They hug.) Oh my god, Phoebe, how are you?

**Phoebe: **Great.

**Paige: **How's Jason?

**Phoebe: **He's great. How's Richard.

**Paige: **Fabulous. He was taking his sweet time getting out of the house this morning, that's why I couldn't orb.

**Phoebe: **Wait, you don't orb with him in the house?

**Piper: **She's asked Richard to not to use his magic.

**Paige: **Yes, so I'm trying to be supportive and, you know, not use my magic in front of him.

**Phoebe: **Wow, a magic-free life. You're the last witch in the world I'd expect that from.

**Paige: **It's not magic-free, it's just magic light.

**Piper: **Yeah, it's still a lot to give up.

**Paige: **What I get from him is kind of more than makes up for it I think.

**Phoebe: **Eww.

**Paige: **How's Hong Kong?

**Phoebe: **Fascinating. I'm studying numerology and the Chinese zodiac. But you know, distant waters don't quench the immediate thirst.

**Paige: **Huh?

**Piper: **Ancient Chinese proverb.

**Phoebe: **Just means that I miss my family.

**Piper: **Well, that's good because your family misses you too. I mean, I don't have a lot of people to hang out with aside from my baby who doesn't really say much, the other baby who talks a little but mostly babbles, Charlie who just keeps herself in the attic and then one really neurotic Whitelighter.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, how are the future people? Last time I saw them, they weren't in such good shape.

**Piper: **They're trying their best to hide it, but they're still really shaken up.

**Phoebe: **Well, they lost so much, you know, I don't blame them, it's huge.

**Paige: **Yeah, and there's something in the future that's really freaking Chris out.

**Piper: **Yeah, he's more determined than ever to protect Wyatt from evil which means there's a new demon hunt everyday.

**Phoebe: **I feel like such a bad sister, leaving you guys alone to handle all this.

**Piper: **No, no, we're fine. We actually enjoy having the manor to ourselves.

**Paige: **Really?

**Piper: **Yeah, I-I mean, we have room to spread out and life is very quiet and calm and best of all, everything stays clean.

(Little blobs of green goo crawl off the pile of clothes. Piper picks up the clothes and heads for the laundry.)

**Phoebe: **Well, if we're gonna hang out; I better go change my clothes. I think I left some here.

**Paige: **I'll go with you.

[Cut to the laundry. Piper puts the clothes in the washing machine. As she grabs the detergent, the green goo crawls out of the washing machine and into the vent.]

[Cut to the hallway. Phoebe and Paige are walking towards Phoebe's bedroom.]

**Phoebe: **Well, being born under the year of the ox is a good thing; it means you're a natural born leader. (The walk into Phoebe's room and see all her furniture is still there and there is a crib by the bed, but they don't notice it. They walk in like nothings changed. Phoebe opens her closet door.) What happened to my stuff?

**Paige: **I don't know, but it looks like something Charlie would wear, I guess Piper gave your room to her (points to the crib). That's Nixies' crib.

**Phoebe: **But where's all my stuff? I mean, I have stuff, you know, lots and lots of stuff.

**Paige: **Well, being an ox, I can take charge of this. You can probably borrow something from Charlie, I mean she won't mind.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but Paige I can't wear any of her stuff; it's too young for me.

**Paige: **Then you can borrow something from my room until we straighten this out.

[Cut to Paige's room. Paige's furniture has been replaced with Wyatt's furniture. Leo, Charlie, Phoenix, Chris and Wyatt are there. Phoebe and Paige walk in.]

**Phoebe: **Oh, hi, baby.

(Phoebe rushes over to Wyatt.)

**Paige: **This one too?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, you move, you lose it in this family.

**Chris: **You could lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over.

**Phoebe: **Hi, Chris, I'm fine thank you, and you?

(She goes over to Phoenix)

**Leo: **It's his job to offer his opinion.

**Chris: **You know the only reason why she's even here is Paige missed a vanquish.

**Leo: **Another one?

**Chris: **Yeah, that makes what? Five in a row now?

**Charlie****: **You guys are such nags.

**Phoebe: **When did you two become so chummy?

(A piece of green goo crawls out of the vent in the floor and crawls onto Chris's shoe.)

**Leo: **We're not chummy, it's just he's gone through a lot protecting Wyatt and I figured instead of doubting him I should help him a little.

(Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **So what do you guys think? Do you like Wyatt's new room?

**Paige: **I like it. I just like my room too.

**Phoebe: **And I like it, I just like my room too.

**Piper: **Well, you guys were the ones that moved out, not me.

**Phoebe: **So where are my clothes?

[Time lapse. Attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there. Phoebe and Paige are pulling clothes out of boxes.]

**Paige: **God, it's really kind of hitting home.

**Piper: **What's that?

**Paige: **Well, that I don't live here anymore.

**Phoebe: **I know what you mean.

**Paige: **Richard's just doesn't feel like home yet, you know? I don't know, I guess I just had more fun here.

**Piper: **Yeah. 'Cause this place is a riot.

**Paige: **No, I just, I don't know, I guess I'm more free here. Free to be me.

(Piper looks in a box.)

**Piper: **Oh, wow, Phoebe. (Piper pulls out red knee-high boots.) These are some boots.

**Phoebe: **No, they're not mine, but I wish they were 'cause they're hot.

**Paige: **The box says 'Penny'. Penny as in Grams Penny?

**Phoebe: **No way. I refuse to believe that Grams ever wore anything this hot.

**Piper: **Yeah, I figured her more for steel toed orthopaedics, you know, the better to kick your ass with.

**Phoebe: **They're your size, Paige, try them on.

**Paige: **(groans) I don't know.

**Phoebe: **Oh, come on, just do it.

(Paige takes off her shoes.)

**Paige: **They're kind of sixties.

**Phoebe: **So what's wrong with the sixties?

**Paige: **The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello! (Paige puts on the boots.) Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene. Hey, they fit!

(Paige suddenly disappears in a puff of smoke.)

**Phoebe: **Right. Where'd she go?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Bedroom. A woman is there with bright coloured lights surrounding her. Paige appears.]

**Paige: **Um, pardon me.

**Woman: **Hold on, I'm adjusting my aura. You know how those blocked chakras can get. (The light disappears.) There. (She faces Paige and sees the red boots.) You brought my go-go boots. Right on.

**Paige: **Actually, they brought me.

**Woman: **That's because I cast a return to owner spell on all my favourite stuff. I'm always taking my clothes off and forgetting them somewhere these days.

**Paige: **Excuse me, who are you?

**Woman: **Penny.

**Paige: **Penny. As in Penny Halliwell, Penny?

**Penny: **Yeah, who are you?

**Paige: **I'm Paige, I'm your gran-- I'm your grandest fan. I've heard so much about you.

**Penny: **Far out.

**Paige: **Far out. (Paige sees the date on a wall calendar - January 1967.) You have no idea how far out.

(A woman stands at the doorway.)

**Woman: **The Whitelighters are putting on a light show.

**Penny: **Come on, Paige. You don't wanna miss this.

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Chris and Charlie are there.]

**Chris: **What do you mean you lost Paige?

**Phoebe: **Well, it was really weird. I mean, one second she was here and the next second... poof.

**Piper: **It kind of happened after she put on a pair of Grams' boots.

**Leo: **Grams used to cast a spell on her clothes when she was younger.

**Phoebe: **Wait, you knew Grams when she was young?

**Leo: **Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young Whitelighter.

**Piper: **Eww.

**Leo: **Well, I barely remember it.

**Piper: **Huh.

**Phoebe: **Eww.

**Piper: **Huh-huh.

**Charlie****: **Well, if the boots did belong to your grandmother, then we better summon her from the dead. Maybe she can tell us what happened to Paige.

**Phoebe: **Okay, let's get the candles.

**Piper: **But you...

(Phoebe pulls Piper away.)

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Paige, Penny and the woman are standing on the stairs. In the living room, there are about a dozen people in sixties outfits sitting on the floor. Some Whitelighters are standing in the middle making shapes in the air with orbing lights.]

**Penny: **Outta sight.

**Woman: **I'm Robyn, by the way. So what do you think?

(Paige looks closer at one of the Whitelighters.)

**Paige: **Oh my god, is that Leo?

(Leo is wearing sixties clothes and has long hair.)

**Penny: **You know him?

**Paige: **I thought I did. (The light show ends and everyone claps.) What are all these people doing here?

**Robyn: **Oh, they're not just people. They're witches, with a few Whitelighters thrown in.

**Paige: **I don't suppose any of them know how to open a time portal, do they?

**Penny: **Anything's possible when you free your minds. That's why we're gathering here tonight for a magical bein'.

**Paige: **Oh, like a human bein'. When Timothy Leary said tune in, turn on, drop out.

**Penny: **No, there's no acid allowed in the manor, Paige. We're all on a contact time.

**Paige: **I'm not on drugs. Just having a bad trip.

**Robyn: **How do you know what's gonna happen at the human bein'? It's tomorrow at Golden Gate Park.

**Paige: **I just kind of know things. Like I know I wanna go home.

**Robyn: **Do you have an active power?

**Paige: **Yeah, I can orb.

**Penny: **Groovy. Hey, everyone, we have a witch here who can orb.

**Leo: **Right on. (Leo moves closer to Paige.) Lay some orbs on us, sister.

**Paige: **Fine. If it'll help me get out of here. Uh, big fat tape thingy. (Nothing happens.) Oh, my powers must be down. Must be the past... past few minutes. This patchouli oil. It's really making me light headed.

**Leo: **Performance anxiety. (Leo puts his arm around Paige.) Listen, if you want some private coaching, there's an empty room upstairs if you dig.

**Paige: **Ahh, no, I don't dig.

(Leo walks away.)

**Penny: **You okay, honey?

**Paige: **Yeah. I don't know how I'm gonna get home without my magic. (They walk into another room where a man is playing the guitar and people are sitting around listening.) Wow, I've never seen so many witches just hanging out.

**Penny: **Wait till the magical being. This house was built on a spiritual nexus. We're gonna tap into its power tonight and ride the magic wave.

**Paige: **Are you sure you're Penny Halliwell?

(Suddenly the whole room freezes, except Robyn, and a warlock blinks in.)

**Warlock: **Everything on schedule for tonight?

**Robyn: **They're lining up like lambs to the slaughter.

**Warlock: **It's gonna be a massacre.

**Robyn: **I wish we could take them out now. I can't stand these peace lovers.

**Warlock: **Just keep it together a little while longer, we want this place packed. And I see a few new arrivals since my last visit. (He looks at Paige.) This one's dressed a little strange, don't you think? Where's she from?

**Robyn: **I don't know. She just got here.

**Warlock: **Well, keep an eye on her. The attack takes place on schedule tonight. And if you need anything, I'll be close by.

(He blinks out. The room unfreezes.)

**Penny: **So what do you say, Paige? Join us tonight?

**Paige: **You know, as much as I consider myself a free spirit, I really can't, I need to go home. If there's any way you can help me write a spell so I can find my way...

(A car horn beeps outside.)

**Penny: **Ooh! Allen's back!

[Cut to outside. A brightly painted van is parked on the street. Allen gets out of the car and runs up the stairs. Paige, Penny and Robyn run outside.]

**Penny: **Hi!

**Allen: **Hey!

(Allen picks Penny up and spins her around. They kiss.)

**Penny: **Where's Patty?

**Allen: **I dropped her off at my sister's; she's gonna crash there tonight.

**Paige: **Patty, like, mum Patty? I mean, your mum.

**Allen: **Janice?

**Paige: **Excuse me?

**Allen: **I just came back from my sister's pad, and for a second I thought I was looking at her again.

**Penny: **Paige, this is my old man, Allen. He's not a witch, but he's cool with it.

**Paige: **Allen, your first husband.

**Penny: **My first and only. I'm not that into free love.

**Allen: **Listen up; I passed this groovy drum circle on the way here. Who wants to check it out?

**Penny: **Count me in.

**Paige: **I think I'm gonna do some light reading. Is your Book of Shadows in the attic?

**Allen: **I swear, it's like you could be my sister.

**Paige: **Or your granddaughter... if you had a granddaughter, that is. Which you won't. (Whispers) Unless I get home.

**Robyn: **You can't leave now. We need as many witches as possible tonight.

**Penny: **She's right, Paige. Come with us. Who wants a ride on the rainbow bus?

(Everyone gets in the van and drives away.)

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Charlie and Chris are there. Phoebe lights some candles.]

**Piper: **You know, if I hadn't taken over Paige's room, this never would've happened. This is my entire fault.

**Leo, Chris: **What's done is done.

**Phoebe: **Okay, you two really need to get a room.

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **"Here these words, here my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

(The green goo on Chris's foot multiplies and covers his whole shoe. Grams appears in a swirl of lights.)

**Grams: **Well, it's about time you called to say hello. (She hugs Piper and Phoebe.) Oh, my darlings.

**Piper: **Ah, we got a problem.

(Grams looks at Chris.)

**Grams: **Well, you're not the only one.

(The green goo rises up both of Chris's legs.)

**Leo: **Orb out.

**Chris: **No, magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power.

**Grams: **Oh, you must be Chris, the new Whitelighter. (The green goo covers his body.) You know, he doesn't look very qualified for the job.

**Piper: **Chris, just let me blast it.

**Phoebe: **She's right. Orb.

**Grams: **Oh, for heaven sakes, listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the foul thing later.

(Chris orbs out.)

**Leo: **Now.

(Piper blows up the goo and it scatters into a million pieces. Chris orbs back in. The goo disappears into the floorboards.)

**Phoebe: **Ah, oh.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Phoebe and Grams are there.]

**Grams: **You and Paige moved out? When?

**Phoebe: **Uh, a few weeks ago. But we're handling everything.

**Grams: **Dear, you have Paige stuck in the past and a demonic blob roaming the manor. Exactly how are you handling things?

**Piper: **We're still in an adjustment period.

**Grams: **There would be no adjustment period if you were living under one roof. Why in heaven's name did you move out?

**Phoebe: **To be with Jason. You said it yourself, never give up on love, remember?

**Grams: **I didn't say give up on your sisters. (To Piper) And you! You're the oldest, how can you let them move out?

**Piper: **You know, it really wasn't that hard because they deserve a shot at a normal life.

**Grams: **They're not normal, Piper, and neither are you. When are you going to learn that?

**Piper: **Well, I guess never.

**Grams: **All this over men. How many times have I told you? Men are utensils. You use them, wash them, and throw them in a drawer until you need them again.

(Leo, Charlie and Chris walk in.)

**Leo: **Shh. everyone quiet.

(They listen to the house making strange noises. Chris puts his ear up to the wall.)

**Chris: **I can hear it. I think it's in the wall.

(The wall cracks.)

**Charlie****: **Yep, it's in the wall.

**Chris: **Okay, we're gonna need Paige. It took the power of three to vanquish this thing in the future.

**Piper: **What? If you knew that, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?

**Chris: **Because I could barely get two of you together, let alone three. Besides, this thing's not that big right now and I thought two could handle it.

**Grams:** Leo, you take point. Chris here is much too green to guide my girls.

**Chris: **What? You know what? You can just stop that right...

**Grams: **Ah-ah! Quiet. It's time to give this floundering ship a rudder. Now, which boots did Paige put on?

**Piper: **Red go-go boots.

**Grams: **We've got a problem. Those boots took Paige back to the summer of love, which was one of the most crucial times of my life.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean crucial?

**Grams: **Your grandfather, Allen, rest his soul, was a sweet man, but he lead me straight down the hippy-dippy trail.

**Phoebe: **You were a flower child?

**Grams: **Yeah, well, don't rub it in. What's important is that Allen was killed by my best friend. I didn't know it then, but she was evil. And I walked in right after it happened.

**Piper: **What'd you do?

**Grams: **Well, let's just say that my peacenik days ended fast, along with that bitch Robyn. If she hadn't killed Allen...

**Leo: **You'd still be a flower child.

**Grams: **And the Charmed Ones would be dead. I know I'm a ball buster. But it kept me alive to protect my girls from all the demons that came after them as kids. I cast my return to owner spell on a lot of clothes that summer, so...

**Phoebe: **So we get to go back there? We get to meet our grandfather?

**Grams: **Don't make too much out of it because whatever you do, you can't change the past or tell anyone you're from the future.

**Phoebe: **Well, why do they get to?

**Charlie****: **Because we know what we're doing.

**Grams: **Not from where I'm standing. I'll stay here with Leo and the newbie's to contain the slime, until you can bring Paige back to vanquish it, okay? Okay, go, get dressed. You are going to the summer of love.

[Scene: 1967. Park. All the witches are sitting around on the grass. Some a playing drums and Allen is standing in the middle reciting a poem.]

**Allen: **Hear the drums, liquid beats, crashing down upon parched shores, hounding like the feet of ten thousand soldiers, whispering whys. Why!

(Paige stands up.)

**Paige: **Right on! (Everyone claps.) Sorry, I just got a little carried away.

**Allen: **Don't be sorry, that was gone.

**Paige: **Gone. That's right, that's exactly what I should be, gone. Because I'm actually starting to dig th... like this. It's kind of cool, everybody being so free.

**Voice: **Robyn, come here!

(Robyn walks away.)

**Penny: **You are exactly what we're all about, Paige. You wanna hear my dream? I dream of a crusade to rid the world of evil. Not through fighting or the inner anger that makes us want to fight, but through the magic power of love.

**Paige: **Are you sure you're Penny Halliwell? How long have you felt this way?

**Penny: **Ever since I met Allen.

**Paige: **Must be so great to share this together.

**Allen: **Your old man's not into magic?

**Paige: **He's not so old but, uh, nah, not so into it either.

(Suddenly, Piper and Phoebe appear beside them, wearing sixties clothes.)

**Piper: **Hey, groovy girl. We've been looking for you.

**Penny: **Welcome. I'm Penny. Any friends of Paige's are friends of ours. But you shouldn't use magic so openly.

**Phoebe: **(whispers) that's Grams.

**Allen: **I'm Allen. Peace and love.

**Phoebe: **Oh, yes, love. Lots and lots of love. I have so much love for you, man, you have no idea.

**Penny: **You here for the happening at the manor tonight?

**Piper: **No, we were just looking for our friend Paige, actually. Excuse us.

(They move away.)

**Paige: **I'm so glad you guys found me.

**Piper: **We need to get out of here.

(Police car sirens are heard and a couple pulls up.)

**Allen: **It's the pigs.

(The police get out of their cars.)

**Officer: **(through a megaphone) Okay, everybody, let's break it up. Let's go, everybody out. Move it!

**Guy: **This is a park, man. You can't control god's green earth.

**Officer: **It's a tax payers green dollars that pay for this park and you're loitering. So move it.

**Everybody: **Hell no, we won't go! Hell no, we won't go! Hell no, we won't go!

**Penny: **"They have no right; they have no power, turn their hate sticks into flowers."

(The cops' batons turn into a bunch of flowers.)

**Robyn: **Let's jam. If the cops catch us we'll miss tonight.

**Phoebe: **Piper, freeze them.

**Piper: **I can't.

(The cops handcuff Piper and Phoebe.)

**Penny: **Paige, come on.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Jail Cell. An officer locks Piper and Phoebe in it.]

**Piper: **If what's happening tonight at the manor is what I think it is, this might be the night that grandpa dies.

**Phoebe: **Let's just hope that Paige tries to get us out of here first because I don't wanna be raised by that flower child loose on the park. We'd never make it to puberty.

(Darryl's father, Luther is in the next cell. He looks exactly like Darryl but with an afro.)

**Luther: **You don't own me! You think you own me! But the man will never own Luther Morris.

**Guard: **I said keep it down!

(Phoebe taps Piper.)

**Piper: **Nooo.

**Luther: **What are you two looking at?

[Scene: Manor. Paige, Allen and Robyn are there.]

**Paige: **Please, there's gotta be a way to get my friends out of jail.

**Allen: **Stay cool, Paige. We've all been hassled by the pigs. It's a right of passage. They'll let your friends go... after a night in jail.

(Penny walks down the stairs holding a bag of crystals.)

**Penny: **Okay, everybody, time to prepare for the party. Take a crystal, bless it and hide it outside the manor. We wanna form a perimeter.

**Robyn: **What are those?

**Paige: **Uh, those are pyrite crystals. They resonate a harmonic tone when exposed to evil. Kind of like a demonic alarm system.

**Penny: **How did you know?

**Paige: **I was taught by the best.

**Robyn: **I thought our gathering tonight was a peaceful one.

**Penny: **I wanna give peace a chance as much as anyone, Robyn, but I'm not dumb. Do you know how many covens are coming tonight? We'll be sitting ducks.

**Robyn: **Right.

(Robyn walks away.)

**Paige: **I would really love it if my friends could come tonight. If there's anything that we can do to help them.

**Allen: **I tell you what, I got a friend who's an A.C.L.U lawyer. I'll call them. Right after we set the crystals.

**Paige: **Thank you.

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Wyatt's room. Leo, Wyatt, Charlie, Chris and Grams are there.]

**Grams: **The way I see it, we're all targets for the slime. We need a plan to control it until the girls get back.

**Chris: **In the future, everyone tried to control the demon with no name. But it can't be done.

**Grams: **That's hardly a winning attitude, young man. And why in heaven's name couldn't the people in the future find some name for that thing?

**Leo: **Speaking of the future, what's so awful that happens to Wyatt?

**Chris: **You know I can't tell you that.

**Leo: **Come on, I'm an Elder.

**Chris: **Nope. Not gonna happen.

**Leo: **Fine. (Turns to Charlie) how about you? Care to enlighten me?

**Charlie: **I can't, you know that.

(Leo goes to respond when Grams interrupts)

**Grams: **Excuse me, back on point. Uh, the slime? I'm taking suggestions.

(The baby monitor in Charlie's hand makes a noise.)

**Nixies' voice: **Mama!

**Grams: **Who's that? When did you get another baby?

**Charlie: **Sorry, I guess she can sense the blob moving around. I'll just go get her.

(She walks into her room. Wyatt, standing in his crib, reaches for his bottle sitting on a table next to him.)

**Chris****: **We could orb it to an ice drift.

**Leo: **Nah, that's bad.

**Grams: **It's not bad, it's awful. You can't orb that thing, it feeds on magic.

**Chris: **So what's your great idea?

**Grams: **Are you giving me lip?

**Chris: **No. (Wyatt orbs his bottle and the slime demon shoots out of the wall.) No!

(Leo grabs Wyatt and they all run downstairs. Pieces of the roof falls in. Charlie runs to them, with Nixie in her arms)

**Charlie: **What happened?

**Chris: **Wyatt orbed his bottle.

**Leo: **Hold on. I think it's stopped.

**Chris: **Get Wyatt and Nixie out of the house. If it tries to follow, I'll fire off an orb or two to distract it. (To Grams) You okay with that?

**Grams: **Yeah, it's just what I had in mind.

**Chris: **Good.

(Charlie hands Leo the toddler and Leo carries them towards the front door. Green slime oozes up into the windows, blocking off the doorway.)

[Scene: 1967. Jail Cell.]

**Phoebe: **Any sign of Paige?

**Piper: **Nope. We're not gonna reach her before Grandpa's attacked.

(Phoebe looks at the guard.)

**Phoebe: **Should we try a spell?

**Piper: **Why not? Let's try a spell.

**Luther: **Leave it to the man to lock the brother up with the crazies.

**Piper: **Shush. (Piper looks at the guard.) "Come to me and be seduced, I have a girl to introduce, fall for her you can't resist her, trust me mister, she's my sister."

**Phoebe: **Why me?

**Piper: **'Cause he's not my type.

**Phoebe: **Oh. (To guard) Hi.

(The guard moves towards the cell.)

**Guard: **Hi.

**Phoebe: **You know what I think is really hot? A guy in a cage. Yeah. Why don't you come in here with me?

**Guard: **Alright.

(He opens the cell and walks in.)

**Phoebe: **Take off your shirt.

(The guard takes off his shirt.)

**Luther: **Hey, hey, hey, hey. Luther don't wanna see this.

(Phoebe throws him the guard's shirt.)

**Phoebe: **Put this on. You're gonna lead us to freedom, Luther.

**Luther: **Brother could get used to this.

**Piper: **Mm, so could a brother's son.

[Scene: Manor. Leo walks up to Paige.]

**Leo: **There's my little psychedelic sunshine. Are you ready for your private session?

**Paige: **Uh, yeah, real soon. Um, have you seen Allen? He was supposed to call his lawyer friends for me.

**Leo: **My name is Leo, like the zodiac sign. (He takes Paige's hand.) Astrologically speaking, Leo represents the sun constantly burning and highly energetic.

**Paige: **Okay, starshine. Could you just please point me in the direction where I might find Allen. (He points to the stairs.) Thank you.

(Paige heads upstairs.)

[Cut to the attic. Robyn is there.]

**Robyn: **"And so I call upon the crone, let evil roam inside this home."

(Allen walks in.)

**Allen: **I thought you were acting strange.

**Robyn: **Allen, are you spying on me?

**Allen: **How could you, Robyn? What about our dream?

**Robyn: **My only dream is helping my warlock friend put all of you weak creatures out of misery tonight.

(She creates a fireball. Paige walks in.)

**Paige: **Robyn!

(Robyn throws the fireball at Paige and Paige dives out of the way.)

**Allen: **Violence isn't the answer, Robyn. Let love replace your fear. I know you felt our love.

**Robyn: **Yeah, and I still got the stink of it all over me.

**Paige: **Over here! (Paige knocks off a can of marbles and Robyn slips on them. She lands on the floor. The fireball is thrown up into the air and then lands on Robyn, vanquishing her. Allen is knocked back from the blast. Piper and Phoebe walk in.) Allen!

**Allen: **I'm alright.

**Paige: **Uh-oh. What'd I just do?

**Piper: **Oh, nothing much. Just changed our entire future.

**Phoebe: **Or erased it.

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Leo, holding Wyatt, and Chris walk in.]

**Leo: **What'd it do? Split in half?

**Chris: **How do we get out?

**Leo: **I don't know. Orb?

**Chris: **The last time I orbed, that thing almost swallowed me whole.

**Leo: **What do you think, Penny?

(Grams stands in the doorway wearing tie-dyed sixties clothes, next to her is Charlie with Nixie in her arms.)

**Grams: **I think love conquers all. I think that we should take the demon into our arms and make it feel safe.

(Leo and Chris look at each other.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Continued from before.]

**Chris: **Leo, could I talk to you for a second, please?

**Leo: **(to Grams) do you mind holding him for a second?

**Grams: **Of course. (Leo hands Wyatt to Grams.) Come here, moonbeam.

**Leo: **Wyatt. His name's Wyatt. (To Charlie) Stay with her.

(Leo and Chris move away.)

**Chris: **One of the sisters must have changed the past because Penny clearly never meant to change from flower child to demon hunter.

(Grams sings to Wyatt.)

**Leo: **Clearly. Think the girls can fix the timeline and get back here?

(The slime demon oozes up into the back door.)

**Chris: **I don't know. But this thing is trying to back us into a corner. Take Wyatt, Nixie and Joan Baez here into the conservatory. Charlie and I will get what we need to fight it off.

(Leo, Grams, Nixie and Wyatt leave the kitchen. Chris grabs a blender and Charlie a toaster.)

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Allen are there. Penny walks in.]

**Penny: **Has anybody seen Robyn? We've got a lot... What happened?

**Paige: **Robyn. She attacked.

**Penny: **Are you hurt?

**Allen: **No, I'm alright. She said something about a warlock attacking tonight.

**Piper: **So? That's no problem; we have a house full of witches.

**Phoebe: **Piper's right, you could all take on the warlocks, all you've gotta do is fight.

**Penny: **It's not who we are. We don't believe in murder.

**Phoebe: **No, neither do we, but we do believe in vanquishing evil.

**Penny: **I'm sorry; I don't see violence as a solution to anything. I thought you understood that, Paige. I thought you were one of us.

**Allen: **Let's go, Penny, let's send everyone home. I don't want anyone else getting hurt.

(Penny and Allen leave the room.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, she is driving me nuts. That is not the Grams we all know.

**Piper: **The Grams we know found her husband dead tonight.

**Paige: **I know we're supposed to turn her into a bit of a killer or whatever, but what if this happens to be her new destiny, with Grandpa.

**Phoebe: **If Grandpa was supposed to die tonight, death will come after him again.

**Piper: **And the first thing we have to remember is we're not here to change anything. We just need to keep Grams alive and unfortunately we don't have our powers to do that.

(Phoebe opens the thin Book of Shadows.)

**Phoebe: **Well, it's a lot thinner than we're used to but I'm sure we can find something in here to help us make a potion. (To Paige) Will you help me?

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Piper: **I'll be downstairs on warlock watch.

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Dining room. Leo, Chris, Charlie, Nixie, Grams and Wyatt are there. There's a pile of kitchen appliances sitting on the table.]

**Leo: **Why isn't it attacking? It's like it cornered us and now it's just waiting.

**Chris: **I think we need the microwave.

(Leo grabs the microwave.)

**Grams: **You know, that's a disaster waiting to happen.

**Chris: **That's the idea. You saw how the slime reacted to electricity. (Leo adds the microwave to the pile.) Well, if we can get it to attack this pile, maybe we can get to zap it.

(Leo looks for room on the power board where all the appliances are plugged in.)

**Leo: **If I can find a place to plug it in.

**Grams: **No offence, you know, but my dear Allen would have taken the path of peaceful resistance. Have you tried talking to the slime?

**Charlie****: **No, we haven't, and you shouldn't either.

**Leo: **(To Chris and Charlie) But if you're up to some light conversation, maybe you wanna tell me what happens to Wyatt in the future.

**Chris: **Uh, nice try.

**Charlie: **Sorry.

**Leo: **Got it.

(Leo plugs in the toaster oven and the power goes out.)

**Chris: **Damn it!

**Grams: **I told you, boys, violence is not the answer to anything.

**Charlie****: **Where's the fuse box?

**Leo: **It's in the basement. Find a flashlight in the laundry room.

[Time lapse. Charlie stands at the top of the stairs to the basement. She points the flashlight at the floor of the basement.]

**Charlie****: **Leo!

(She runs out of the basement and shuts the door. Leo runs in.)

**Leo: **What is it? What is it?

**Charlie****: **The slime, in the basement feeding on the Nexus.

**Leo: **How big was it? (Leo opens the door and shines the flashlight on the floor. The slime is covering the entire floor. Leo quickly shuts the door.) Big.

**Charlie****: **Yeah. Big.

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Foyer. Penny and Allen are there. A woman gives Penny a hug.]

**Woman: **We were going to make history.

**Penny: **I know, honey.

(The woman leaves. Piper is in the living room.)

**Piper: **We need to talk.

(Penny and Allen walk into the living room.)

**Allen: **I agree. We need to talk with the warlock and find a path of peaceful resistance to resolve this situation.

**Piper: **The first thing my Grams taught me was not to reason with demons.

**Penny: **Your grandmother fought demons?

**Piper: **Yeah. She was a great woman. And she knew that you can't reason or negotiate with demons. They kill, and they keep killing until a force of good stops them.

**Penny: **If your grandmother hurt other living creatures, she doesn't sound too great to me. I'm sorry.

**Allen: **Penny's right. You can't be a saviour and a murderer at the same time.

**Piper: **Really? What if a demon attacked somebody you loved, like your daughter? Would you fight then?

(They suddenly freeze and the warlock blinks in.)

**Warlock: **Where are all the witches? Where in the hell are all the witches? (He waves his arm and they unfreeze.) Where are they?

**Piper: **Well, that depends on who you're looking for.

**Warlock: **Everybody!

**Allen: **We sent them home. The manor's yours, we won't fight you.

(The warlock hits Allen across the face and knocks him to the floor. Penny gasps.)

**Piper: **Do something.

**Penny: **"May peace and love, from the moon above, flow through your heart, on the wings of a dove."

(The warlock freezes Piper and Penny.)

**Warlock: **Did you just try and cast a love spell on me? I'm a warlock. What is this world coming to?

(Allen gets up. The warlock creates a fireball and throws it towards Penny. Allen throws himself in front of Penny and the fireball hits him. He knocks Piper and Penny to the floor.)

**Penny: **No. Allen!

(She cries.)

**Warlock: **Your turn to join him, sweetheart.

(Phoebe and Paige walk in.)

**Paige: **Hey.

(Paige throws a potion at the warlock and it throws him across the room. Phoebe throws another but he blinks out before it can hit him.)

**Phoebe: **I think he's gone.

**Paige: **For now.

(Piper gets up.)

**Piper: **This isn't right.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean?

**Piper: **Well, Grams flew into a rage when she found Grandpa dead. It-it made her what she was. Does that look like a demon killer to you?

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Leo, Chris, Grams, Charlie, Nixie and Wyatt are there. Chris is holding two wires.]

**Chris: **If the demon comes at us, I'll try and hold it off with this.

(Grams opens the basement door and walks in.)

**Grams: **Don't be afraid of us. We won't hurt you.

**Leo: **Penny, get back!

(The slime demon grabs Grams and sucks her in.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Penny are there. Penny is making a potion.]

**Phoebe: **How are you so calm right now? It's okay for you to be angry, that warlock killed your husband.

**Penny: **I am angry, at myself. That's why I'm mixing a binding potion.

**Piper: **Binding your magic is not the answer.

**Penny: **It is for me. I tried to save Allen and I failed. What good is my magic if it can't save my family?

**Paige: **It's a lot of good. Remember your dream? You can't turn your back on it now. What would Allen think?

**Penny: **It doesn't matter, he's dead. No one will ever compare to him. I'll probably end up hating men for the rest of my life.

**Piper: **Well, she's got us there.

**Phoebe: **Magic can save your family. I mean, my sisters and I have saved...

**Penny: **You said these were your friends. What's going on? Who are you?

**Piper: **Don't. Can't change history.

**Paige: **It's a little late now, isn't it? We're your granddaughters.

**Phoebe: **Hi, Grams.

**Penny: **I'm your Grams. The demon hunter?

**Paige: **Yeah, and these fancy boots, brought me from the future.

**Piper: **And these earrings.

**Phoebe: **And this ring.

**Penny: **No, you're trying to trick me.

**Piper: **No, afraid not, Grams. Look, it's payback time. You need to get your act together. We love you but if you don't start fighting now, all the people we're meant to save...

(The warlock blinks in and throws a fireball at the potion.)

**Warlock: **You didn't think I'd forgotten about you?

**Piper: **Those were our potions.

(Phoebe runs up to him and he blinks out before she can kick him. He blinks back in.)

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Chris and Charlie are holding the basement door closed. Leo helps them.]

**Leo: **Wyatt and Nixie are secured in the living room. There's no sign of the demon in the rest of the house.

**Chris: **We talked about it and came to the conclusion that it was distracting us before so it could feed on the Nexus.

**Leo: **What about Penny? Is she...?

**Charlie****: **Don't know. (The slime creeps under the door and Chris grabs two wires and zaps it. Another chunk of slime creeps under the door and he zaps it again.) We can't keep up with it, we've gotta get out.

**Leo: **No, we have to keep fighting. It's what Penny would want us to do.

[Scene: 1967. Manor. Living room. Piper and Paige are thrown onto a coffee table.]

**Warlock: **Not quite the slaughter I expected. (Piper and Paige stand up.) But it'll have to do for a night's work.

(He creates a fireball. Penny stands behind him.)

**Penny: **Stop.

(He turns around.)

**Warlock: **What are you gonna do? Cast another love spell?

(Penny points at him and he flies across the room.)

**Phoebe: **Well, it's about time.

**Penny: **Like you said, Piper, it's okay to fight for someone you love, right?

(She waves her arm and the warlock flies across the room.)

**Paige: **Welcome back to your destiny, Grams.

(Penny sends a table sliding across the room and crashes into the warlock.)

**Piper: **Now she's just showing off.

**Phoebe: **Okay, the grandfather clock.

(Penny sends the grandfather clock crashing down on top of the warlock.)

**Penny: **What do I usually do at this point?

**Phoebe: **You usually do something very final if you catch my drift.

**Penny: **"Snuff this warlock, his days are done, but make him good for the ecosystem."

(The warlock explodes into a bunch of daisies.)

**Piper: **Now that's what you call flower power.

**Paige: **Not exactly ruthless but a fine start.

**Penny: **That was for Allen. So, now what?

**Piper: **Now we gotta get home fast because we have a slimy demon of our own to deal with.

**Paige: **How are we gonna do that?

**Phoebe: **Grams just has to reverse the spell.

**Penny: **Glad to know I have groovy grandkids. Just the same, I think I'm gonna work on a forgetting spell for after you go. You know, keep the cosmic order.

**Paige: **Aww, I like this Grams, I don't wanna forget you.

(Paige hugs Penny.)

[Scene: 2004. Manor. Kitchen. Leo, Charlie and Chris are holding the basement door closed.]

**Leo: **Get out of here, go.

**Chris: **Not without you.

**Leo: **This thing's gonna swallow you whole.

**Charlie****: **Most likely.

(Piper, Phoebe and Paige appear.)

**Piper: **Stand back, guys.

**Paige: **"Drawing on the power of three, destroy this evil entity."

(The slime demon is vanquished.)

**Piper: **Where are the babies?

**Chris: **In the living room.

**Phoebe: **What about Grams?

**Leo: **She didn't make it.

(The basement door opens and smoke pours out. Grams walks out, coughing.)

**Grams: **Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead.

**Phoebe: **Yay, Grams, I'm so glad you're back.

(Phoebe hugs Grams. Wyatt cries in the other room setting of Nixie as well. Piper and Charlie leave the kitchen.)

**Paige: **Hey there, sun god.

**Leo: **Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay?

**Grams: **Hey, I wanna thank you three for not giving up the fight. I'm really proud of you. You did well.

[Cut to Wyatt's room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt are there.]

**Piper: **Grams gone?

**Paige: **Yes, but not before yelling at us for moving out.

**Phoebe: **It was good to hear her yell at us for a change.

**Piper: **So did she convince you to move back in?

**Paige: **No, but she did give us her blessing after she was done yelling.

**Piper: **Really?

**Phoebe: **Well, she gave up a lot to be a witch. You know, she lost Grandpa.

**Paige: **And her dreams.

**Phoebe: **I don't think she wants that to happen to us. But she did make me promise that I would keep in touch more.

**Paige: **And that I have to promise to keep using my magic.

**Piper: **Well, I guess Grams really is a softy underneath it all. So, you guys going home?

**Paige: **Home is a relative term, but yeah, we're heading home.

**Phoebe: **I should get back and finish my origami dragon.

**Piper: **Yeah, I understand. Well, you guys know you always have a home here and a room when you want it back. I mean, if you want it back.

(They all hug. Phoebe and Paige orb out. Leo walks in.)

**Leo: **Everything alright?

**Piper: **No, it's not. I mean, I know it seems to them that I'm moving on with my life and everything's fine but it's not true. I wish they were still here.

**Leo: **You should tell them that.

**Piper: **No, I shouldn't. I should just go to bed. Good night.

**Leo: **Good night. (Piper leaves the room. Leo walks over to Wyatt in his crib.) Good night, moonbeam.

**End**


	15. Prince Charmed

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie.

[Scene: Snowy Mountains. Piper and a guy are there. The guy is holding skies.]

**Guy: **Come on, let's go skiing.

**Piper: **Ah, I want to but...

**Guy: **But what? What's holding you back?

**Baby's Voice: **Mama, mama.

**Piper: **Wyatt?

**Guy: **He must be pretty special, for you to give up everything.

(The guy vanishes.)

**Baby's Voice: **Mama.

[Cut to the manor. Piper's room. Piper is asleep on the bed. The baby monitor is sitting beside her. Wyatt screams. Piper wakes up and quickly gets up.]

**Piper: **Wyatt?

[Cut to Wyatt's room. A demon stands over Wyatt's crib holding a wand-like object above him. Wyatt's protective shield is up.]

**Piper: **Wyatt. (The demon turns around and raises his arms. He drops the wand and it disappears. Piper runs in and blows up the demon. Wyatt's shield goes down. Piper goes over to Wyatt.) Hey. It's okay. (She picks him up.) It's okay, it's okay.

[Cut to a cave. A dozen robed men are standing around chanting. A bright light with an image of Wyatt is in the centre of the room.]

**Head Demon: **At last, we have found you.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Wyatt's room. Piper is sitting there with Wyatt on her lap. She gets up and puts him in his crib. She looks over at a picture of herself, Leo and Wyatt.]

[Cut to downstairs. Foyer. Phoebe and Paige walk in carrying shopping bags.]

**Phoebe: **I think she's upstairs.

**Paige: **Ahh, I got a neck spasm.

**Phoebe: **Don't drop the bags, she'll hear you.

**Paige: **Thanks for your concern.

(Darryl and Sheila walk in after them.)

**Sheila: **Are you okay?

**Paige: **Yeah, sometimes it flairs up under stress.

**Darryl: **Yeah, you got enough stress in your life, that's for damn sure.

(They walk into the dining room and put the bags on the table.)

**Sheila: **With what you guys do, I'm surprised it doesn't flair up all the time.

**Paige: **It's not the demons; it's this birthday stuff, especially Piper's. I always screw up the surprise.

**Darryl: **I'll take these to the kitchen.

**Paige: **Oh, thanks. (Darryl grabs a bag and goes into the kitchen.) Plus, I have no idea what I'm gonna get her and obviously time is running out.

**Phoebe: **Paige, I told you, you can come in on the dinner with me, I don't mind.

**Paige: **I appreciate that, but I don't want to jump on your bandwagon. I wanna do my own thing.

**Sheila: **Well, being a mum, I can tell you that a nice normal dinner with friends and family is the perfect gift. Especially since you guys don't live here anymore.

**Phoebe: **No, the perfect gift actually doesn't exist anymore.

**Paige: **Do tell.

(Darryl walks in.)

**Darryl: **Hey, do these go?

**Paige: **Ah, no, grab those two.

**Phoebe: **The charm bracelet that mum gave Piper, Piper loved it but then Prue lost it.

**Paige: **Why don't we just cast a...

**Phoebe: **A lost and found spell? I tried it, it didn't work.

**Sheila: **Is Jason coming to the party?

**Phoebe: **No, he's in some far away land, like Zimbabwe or something.

**Sheila: **It must be fun you guys travelling around the world together.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, it's-it's nice. I just, I really miss home. I'm happy to be here right now.

**Darryl: **What about your beau? Is he coming?

**Paige: **Richard? No, he's kind of got a bit of a problem with magic. Or it has a problem with him.

**Darryl: **He doesn't like it?

**Paige: **No, magic just doesn't like him. It's a long story.

**Sheila: **So it's just us then?

**Darryl: **What about Leo?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, we kind of thought that that was inappropriate. (They hear footsteps upstairs.) That's her. Out, out. Hurry.

**Darryl: **We'll see you tomorrow then.

(Darryl and Sheila rush out the door.)

**Phoebe: **Paige, the groceries. (Paige grabs the bags and orbs out. Piper comes down the stairs.) Hey.

**Piper: **Hey, how's that surprise party going?

[Cut to the kitchen. Paige is stuffing the bags into a cupboard. Piper walks in with Phoebe racing after her.]

**Phoebe: **Wh-What do you mean, surprise party? There's no surprise party.

**Piper: **Just do me a favour and don't invite Greg. Or any other guys for that matter, because I'm done with them.

**Paige: **I'm sorry?

**Piper: **It's kind of an epiphany I had, um, right after I vanquished a demon in Wyatt's room.

**Phoebe: **Wait, excuse me?

**Piper: **You know, an epiphany, a revelation.

**Phoebe: **No, I know about the epiphany. What do you mean a demon?

**Paige: **Okay, why didn't you call us?

**Piper: **Well, I didn't want to bother you. It's no big deal, I blew him up, he's gone.

**Paige: **Okay, do you know every time you say that, they come back with a vengeance?

**Phoebe: **Kiss of death.

**Piper: **It doesn't matter because I'm on it full time now. I'm actually thinking of selling the club, 'cause I have a new mission in life and it's all become very clear to me.

**Paige: **Would you care to elaborate?

**Piper: **Do you guys know that Wyatt called me mama?

**Phoebe: **He did? Oh, his first word.

**Piper: **Right after he was attacked. I don't think I'm gonna be putting that in his baby book.

(Piper leaves the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige follow.)

**Paige: **Back to giving up guys.

**Piper: **It's kind of freeing, actually, you know, not having to play the dating game. It was just a big waste of time for me anyway. I mean, I gave it my best shot, I did. But it just didn't work out for me.

(They head for the front door.)

**Paige: **Okay, that is completely ridiculous. You've been single for six months.

**Piper: **No, that's fate, it's my fate, and I accept it. Apparently you only get one soul mate in a life time, so I guess Leo was mine. And now I'm ready to devote my life to protecting and raising Wyatt.

(Piper opens the front door.)

**Phoebe: **What about sex?

(Piper gets the mail out of the letter box and walks back inside.)

**Piper: **Well, you know, I'm the mother of one of the most magical creatures ever. Sex rather pales in comparison, don't you think?

(Piper leaves the room.)

**Paige: **She doesn't need a party, she needs an intervention.

[Scene: Cave. The robed demons are standing around a glowing image of Wyatt.]

**Head Demon: **He led us long ago, and once he returns, he will lead us again and we'll reward you for your unwavering fate. (The demons chant. A demon steps forward and takes a wand from the head demon.) Help us to cleanse him of the poison that has corrupted him. Turn him that he might lower his guard so that we may return him to the fold, to his destiny.

(The demon holds up the wand and a pink beam of light shines into Wyatt's eyes. The demon reaches into the image and the demon catches on fire. He screams and is vanquished. The wand drops to the floor.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige is there, making a potion. Phoebe walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, Piper couldn't find the demon in the book. Any luck up here?

**Paige: **Uh, actually, I'm working on something else.

**Phoebe: **A vanquishing potion?

**Paige: **No. A birthday present.

**Phoebe: **A birthday present. Paige, you're not going to be able to find the charm bracelet.

**Paige: **Trust me, this will be even better. The perfect gift.

**Phoebe: **Okay, what are you talking about?

**Paige: **I figured Piper has no love in her life right now, so I think she needs a little love back in her life.

**Phoebe: **Okay, so you're making a love potion?

**Paige: **No, I'm making a love machine. I am making the perfect man.

**Phoebe: **Are you kidding me? Are you out of your mind?

**Paige: **No. I don't think I am. Listen, we've conjured magical beings before, so, you know, hey, what's the big deal?

**Phoebe: **The big deal is they always come back to bite us in the ass.

**Paige: **No-no-no-no. This one won't. He's just be around for her birthday from midnight to midnight.

**Phoebe: **Paige, we can't just conjure up a, a sex toy.

**Paige: **Listen, I figure magic owes Piper. It has taken away the love of her life, and now it's threatening to take away love from the rest of her life. Look, I get Wyatt is super important, I do get that. But I think this could be for the greater good.

**Phoebe: **Mm-hm.

**Paige: **Okay, let's write down some qualities.

**Phoebe: **Qualities, what do you mean qualities?

**Paige: **You know qualities for the perfect man.

**Phoebe: **Oh. Okay, well, I think she would want someone that, um, lives near by and, you know, doesn't travel a lot.

**Paige: **Yeah, well, I would write down something about somebody who I could do magic in front of but these are qualities you and I would want, not qualities that Piper would necessarily want.

**Phoebe: **Right, okay, um. I think she wants, you know, a strong man but someone that's not afraid to show his sensitive side.

**Paige: **Sensitive but not a Wuss bag.

(Paige writes that down on a piece of paper and throws it in the potion, it glows.)

**Phoebe: **And someone that is a good listener.

**Paige: **Okay, good cook...

**Phoebe: **Handy around the house.

**Paige: **Good with kids.

**Phoebe: **Gets the whole normal life thing.

**Paige: **Has a really big...

**Phoebe: **Paige.

**Paige: **Uh, is this the perfect guy or what?

**Phoebe: **Alright, throw it in.

[Cut to Piper's room. Piper, Charlie and Chris are there. Piper is flipping through the Book of Shadows.]

**Chris: **How are we supposed to protect Wyatt if you don't tell us when a demon attacks until hours later?

**Piper: **Because, Chris, I'm taking care of it.

**Chris: **That's fine, but what happens if this demon was the one? The one who was after Wyatt. The reason why we came back.

**Piper: **Well, then you're in luck because I blew him up. Not to mention, how many demons have you said that about so far?

**Chris: **Piper, we've just got Wyatt's best interest in mind.

**Piper: **So do I. Demon's not in here.

**Chris: **Well, what did it look like?

**Piper: **Tall, robed with a metal rod thingy.

**Chris: **Really? Well, that narrows it down.

**Piper: **If another one shows up I'll be here.

**Chris: **That's just my point, Piper, what if you're not here? What happens if you have a date with the fireman or whoever else you're seeing this week?

**Piper: **Look, Chris, I don't want to go into it. But I'm not gonna be out on a date with the fireman or anybody else for that matter, anytime soon, so that I can focus more on Wyatt.

**Chris**** and Charlie: **What?

**Piper: **Did I stutter?

**Charlie****: **Piper, you can't give up on love. Ever.

**Piper: **Why not?

**Charlie****: **Because you just can't, that's why. It's not natural. Look, all I'm saying is you don't have to make that type of sacrifice to protect Wyatt. That's why we're here.

**Piper: **Well, you weren't here earlier, were you? (Piper leaves the room and walks down the hallway. Chris and Charlie follow.) Look, the only thing that matters right now is what's best for Wyatt.

**Charlie****: **This is not what's best for Wyatt, Piper.

**Piper: **How do you know?

**Charlie****: **Because I've seen the future and this isn't supposed to happen.

**Piper: **So what is supposed to happen?

**Charlie****: **Come on, you know I can't answer that.

**Piper: **Well, since you're sent from the future to change it, maybe this is one of the things that needs to be changed.

**Chris: **No, it's not. (Piper goes into Wyatt's room. Chris and Charlie follow.) Believe me, it's not.

**Piper: **Shh. (Piper sees a present on the dresser.) Who left this?

**Chris: **Look, if you're so concerned about protecting Wyatt, there's other ways to go about doing it, you know.

(Piper opens the card in the present.)

**Piper: **Like what?

**Chris: **Like letting Leo take him up there for a while. (Chris moves near the crib and Wyatt puts up his protective shield.) You could always bind his powers.

**Piper: **Leo left me a birthday present. How sweet.

**Chris: **Will you think about what I said?

**Piper: **About what?

**Chris: **About binding Wyatt's powers.

**Piper: **No way.

**Chris: **Why not? Nobody would ever be after him and you'd have your life back.

**Piper: **But that would be selfish of me, wouldn't it? Put my needs before his destiny. I'm not being a martyr, Chris, I'm not. I just get it now. I'm the mother of a very special child that if I do my job right, his gonna grow up to do very special things. What could possibly be more important than that? (Wyatt stirs and whimpers.) Sweetie, go back to sleep. I will be right back. Charlie, why aren't you on my side? You're in the same situation as me.

**Charlie: **Oh, how so?

**Piper: **Well you lost your soul mate and you're a single mom. And I don't see a guy in your life; you probably gave up on love too.

**Charlie: **I did not give up on love. I just can't date right now because I'm on a mission and the guys in this time are like 20 years older then me, in my future.

[Cut to the attic. Phoebe and Paige are finishing up the potion. It explodes.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, I can't think of anything else.

**Paige: **One more thing. (Paige picks up a bottle.) Magical pheromones.

**Phoebe: **Magical pheromones?

**Paige: **Yeah, see, it's just one thing to give him an extra shot, to help Piper be a little more receptive since he's only got a day.

**Phoebe: **I hope we're doing the right thing, I hope this doesn't backfire, you know.

**Paige: **I don't think it will. If this were a date, honey, this would be the martini.

(Paige throws in some pheromones.)

**Phoebe: **Okay.

**Phoebe, Paige: **"A perfect man we summon now, another way we don't know how, to make our sister see the light, some where out there is mister right."

(Magical lights rise out of the potion and floats to the centre of the room. A naked man appears and turns to face Phoebe and Paige.)

**Man: **Hello.

**Phoebe, Paige: **Perfect.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe, Paige and the man are there. The man is carrying a tray. They walk out of the kitchen.]

**Paige: **Okay, so, remember she's gonna freak.

**Phoebe: **Big time.

**Paige: **So you just get as close as you can to her...

**Phoebe: **Yeah, really, really, really close.

**Paige: **And you just let those pheromones do their magic.

**Phoebe: **So you can do your magic.

(They reach the bottom of the stairs.)

**Man: **Ladies, ladies, please. You created me to know exactly what Piper wants. Don't worry.

(The man walks upstairs.)

**Paige: **I have a question for you. Since when is Piper into hot Latin types?

**Phoebe: **Since I put in the hot Latin type ingredient.

**Paige: **Oh, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **What? Are you complaining?

[Cut to Piper's room. Piper is asleep in bed. The man walks in.]

**Man: **Happy birthday, Piper. (Piper sits up quickly and gasps.) Eggs Benedict, easy yolk. Steamed asparagus, fresh fruit, orange juice, no pulp. How do I do?

**Piper: **Phoebe! Paige!

(Phoebe and Paige come around the corner.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah?

**Piper: **Wh-What's going on? Who is this?

**Paige: **Well, uh, this is your birthday present. From me. Although, you know, Phoebe helped.

**Piper: **The breakfast?

**Paige: **No, the muchacho.

(Piper laughs and gets out of bed.)

**Piper: **You, you, you hired a guy for my birthday?

(Piper puts on her dressing gown.)

**Phoebe: **No, we would never hire a guy for your birthday.

**Paige: **We made him. Magically.

**Phoebe: **Ah, you know what? This is Paige's present for you. Mine's the surprise birthday party.

**Man: **I know you're pretty mad, aren't you?

(Piper leaves the room.)

**Paige: **Traitor.

**Phoebe: **I knew we should've used more pheromones.

(Phoebe runs after Piper.)

**Paige: **Hey, you. Come with us.

[Cut to the stairs. Piper is walking down them with Phoebe following.]

**Phoebe: **Piper, wait.

**Piper: **No, not until you send him back to wherever the hell you conjured him from.

(Paige and the man walk down the stairs.)

**Paige: **We can't, not until your birthday's over.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, so why not take advantage of him while you can. I mean, figuratively speaking of course.

**Paige: **Ah, hell, literally. It is your birthday.

**Piper: **I can't believe you guys did this. Did you not hear me yesterday?

**Phoebe: **No, we did, loud and clear.

**Paige: **No, we just wanted you to change your mind.

**Piper: **So you whipped up a magical gigolo?

**Paige: **Oh, criminy, just give him a chance.

**Phoebe: **How could you resist him? Did you look at him?

**Piper: **This is like something we would do years ago before we knew better, but now we do know better, at least we're supposed to.

**Paige: **You know what? Desperate times call for desperate measures.

(Paige pushes the man into Piper. Piper nearly falls back but he catches her.)

**Man: **I'm sorry. Are you alright?

**Piper: **Yeah, no, I'm pissed, remember? Are you wearing cologne?

**Man: **No. You don't like cologne.

**Piper: **No, I don't, do I?

**Phoebe: **But what does she like?

**Man: **Well, she likes long walks on the beach, shopping at the embarcadero, lunching at Zuni, deep tissue massages.

**Piper: **Well, that, yeah, that sounds great, but...

**Man: **So what are we waiting for?

**Piper: **No, I can't, 'cause, uh, the demon.

**Phoebe: **We'll take care of the demon, it's done.

**Piper: **Well, what about Wyatt? I can't just leave him.

**Man: **Can't we take him with us? Maybe go to the fair. Or perhaps, the zoo.

**Piper: **I'll get dressed.

**Man: **I'll get him. Unless you don't want me to.

**Piper: **No, no, you can get him.

**Man: **Okay. Excuse me, girls.

(He walks up the stairs.)

**Phoebe: **Bye.

**Paige: **Cool your jets, lady, it's for Piper.

**Phoebe: **Right. Stay on target.

**Paige: **Yeah.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Chris is standing on the very top of it. Leo orbs in beside him.]

**Chris: **Uh, finally, I've been calling you for hours, man. Where have you been?

**Leo: **What's up?

**Chris: **What's up? Your son was attacked yesterday.

**Leo: **What?

**Chris: **Don't worry, he's fine, Piper vanquished the demon.

**Leo: **Who was he?

**Chris: **That's the problem; he's not in the book.

**Leo: **Well, we have to figure out who he is in case there's another attempt.

**Chris: **On that point I have a radical suggestion, a way of protecting Wyatt from any and all future attempts.

**Leo: **I'm listening.

**Chris: **We get the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers.

**Leo: **No way.

**Chris: **Come on, Leo, binding Wyatt's powers solves all our problems, believe me.

**Leo: **No. Wyatt wasn't brought into this world to be bound, I can't condone that. Unless there's something you're not telling me. Alright, then we need to figure out who's after Wyatt.

**Chris: **Okay. How?

**Leo: **Right here. Above the din of the city. It's why I come up here. Just close your eyes rely on your inner senses. Listen to the wind.

[Scene: Cave. The robed men are there. Another robed demon is vanquished by the image of Wyatt. The wand drops to the ground and the head demon picks it up.]

**Head Demon: **We're running out of volunteers.

**Demon: **If we can't turn the model, if we can't get it to lower its guard, we won't be able to turn the child either.

**Head Demon: **I find your lack of faith disturbing.

**Demon: **It's because of my faith that I raise the concern, your eminence. The acolytes grow restless, the search has been long. Without reassurance that he can be converted, their evil may splinter off, scatter.

**Head Demon: **What do you suggest?

**Demon: **Another encounter with the child. To read his mind again to better see how his morals have been twisted. I offer myself to the cause.

**Head Demon: **Your sacrifice will be rewarded. But the witches will be better prepared this time, which means you will have to go in as somebody they know, trust. (He moves towards the image of Wyatt and holds out his hand. The image changes to several different people and then to Darryl.) Him.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe is there talking on the phone. Paige walks in holding a box of crystals.]

**Phoebe: **Fly to New York right now, Jason? Oh, you're so cute; I would love to but...

**Paige: **But she's busy setting a demonic alarm system.

(Phoebe laughs.)

**Phoebe: **No, she said we're busy watching a mechanic set up an alarm system. You know us girls, can never be too careful. (They walk into the conservatory. Paige puts down a crystal and it glows.) Baby, can I call you back later? Okay, I love you too. Bye. (She hangs up.) Cute, very cute.

**Paige: **Just trying to help.

**Phoebe: **What, are you trying to blow my secret?

**Paige: **Well, you said yourself you're gonna have to tell him sooner or later.

(Paige puts down another crystal.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but I want to be the one to tell him, not AT&T. Hey, why are you in such a good mood?

**Paige: **Well, it's nice to practice magic without feeling guilty. I guess we all have guy problems, right?

(Paige puts down another crystal. Leo and Chris orb in.)

**Leo: **Where's Piper?

**Phoebe: **Uh, she's out. Why?

**Chris: **Because we know who attacked Wyatt and we think they're gonna attack again.

**Paige: **Who?

(A puff of smoke appears, near Paige and Charlie materializes.)

**Charlie:** I know who's after Wyatt and if I'm right, they'll attack again.

**Paige: **Well one of you tell us who it is.

**Leo and Charlie: **Well it's… (They look at each other)

**Leo: **Go ahead Charlie.

**Charlie****: ****Thank **you Leo. It's a demonic cult called the Order. They used to be the most powerful force until their leader was vanquished.

**Chris: **And guess what. (Chris picks up a rattle.) They think he's been reincarnated.

**Paige: **Wyatt?

**Leo: **He's young enough to be turned evil. Especially by them. Where is Wyatt? Is he with Piper?

(They hear the front door open.)

**Piper: **Anybody home? A little help here.

[Cut to the foyer. Piper is there wearing a balloon hat, holding shopping bags and a bunch of flowers. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Charlie and Chris walk in.]

**Paige: **Where have you been?

**Piper: **Well, everywhere, actually. First we went shopping and then we went for a boat ride and then we had a picnic in a park, and then we stopped at the fair.

(She puts the stuff down and takes off the balloon hat.)

**Chris: **Piper?

**Piper: **Huh.

**Chris: **Where's Wyatt?

**Piper: **Oh, he's coming.

(The guy pushes Wyatt in his stroller through the front door. Wyatt has his face painted.)

**Man: **"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands." Hello.

**Leo: **Who are you?

**Phoebe: **Uh, he's, he's, you know, just a guy.

(Leo, Charlie and Chris look at Piper.)

**Charlie****: **A guy? What, no name?

**Piper: **You know, you don't have a name yet, do you?

**Chris: **What does that mean, he doesn't have a name?

**Man: **Why not call me David. You've always liked that name, no?

**Piper: **No. I mean, yes. Isn't he perfect?

(Phoebe and Paige sigh.)

**Leo: **What the hell's going on here?

**David: **You don't have to feel threatened by me, Leo. No one will ever replace you in Wyatt's eyes. And Piper wouldn't want anyone to.

**Leo: **Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, okay, why don't you guys put Wyatt down for a nap, I'm sure he's really tired from all this excitement. Come on.

**Charlie: **And be quiet, Nixie is asleep.

**David: **Okay. "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands."

(David pushes Wyatt towards the stairs. Piper follows.)

**Paige: **And don't forget to turn off the demonic alarm system, you know, in case the baby mistakes him for a demon. (She looks at Leo, Charlie and Chris.) Alright, fine, so I made him out of my own little brew.

**Leo: **You what?

**Phoebe: **Piper was gonna give up on love, on her birthday nonetheless.

**Charlie****: **So you conjured a man?

**Paige: **No, not just a man, the perfect man. See, he's somebody who knows exactly what she wants and he's just gonna be here long enough to strain her out.

**Phoebe: **Twenty-four hours, that's it... That's great, right?

**Paige: **Yeah, not even twenty-four, really eight and then sadly he goes poof.

**Phoebe: **Yeah. You don't want her to live life without love, do you Leo?

**Leo: **We'll talk about this later after we deal with the Order.

**Phoebe: **Okay.

(Darryl walks in through the front door.)

**Darryl: **Is this a bad time? I just wanted to drop this off.

(He holds up a tube.)

**Paige: **Darryl, why didn't you just wait till dinner?

**Darryl: **Dinner. Actually, this is for Wyatt so he has a little something to open up too.

**Phoebe: **Oh, that's so sweet.

(Phoebe goes over to Darryl and takes the tube off of him.)

**Darryl: **Ah, Sheila's idea, actually. You mind if I give it to him?

(He takes it back off Phoebe.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, sure, yeah, they're upstairs.

**Darryl: **Thanks.

(Darryl heads for the stairs.)

**Chris: **Don't you think maybe we should cancel the dinner party?

**Paige: **No.

[Cut to upstairs. Darryl walks down the hallway. He spots a crystal on the floor for the security alarm. He walks into Wyatt's room and spots two more crystals on the window sill.]

**David: **Shhh. Darryl, right?

**Darryl: **Right. How's it going?

(Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **Hi, what are you doing here?

**Darryl: **Oh, just brought the little guy a present.

**Piper: **Oh, that's really sweet but we just put him down for a nap.

**Darryl: **I'll sneak it in so he can see it when he wakes up. He'll never know I was here.

**Piper: **Okay. Shh.

**Darryl: **No problem.

(Piper and David leave the room. Darryl walks over to the crib and Wyatt's shield appears. Darryl shape shifts into the robed demon. He opens the tube and pulls out the wand. He turns off the baby monitor.)

[Cut to downstairs. Phoebe, Paige, Charlie, Leo and Chris are standing at the bottom of the stairs. Piper and David walk down the stairs.]

**Piper: **What's up?

**Phoebe: **We need to talk. Wyatt may be in danger.

(The baby monitor Piper is holding crackles.)

**Chris: **Why is it doing that?

(Piper and Leo run up the stairs.)

**Leo: **(to David) you stay here.

[Cut to Wyatt's room. The robed demon is holding the wand over Wyatt. A light is pouring out of the wand. Piper runs in. The robed demon drops the wand and it vanishes. Piper blows up the demon. Wyatt cries. Piper rushes over to him. Leo runs in followed by Phoebe, Paige, Charlie and Chris.]

**Leo: **Is he okay?

**Piper: **You're okay, you're okay.

(Piper picks Wyatt up.)

**Paige: **Did he hurt him?

**Piper: **No, I think he's okay.

[Scene: Cave. The wand appears in the Head demon's hand.]

**Robed Demon: **Success.

**Head Demon: **We shall see. (He points the wand at the image of Wyatt and a light beam shines into his eyes. The demon reaches into the image.) He's ready to come home.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe, Paige and Chris are sitting there. Leo orbs in.]

**Phoebe: **Darryl?

**Leo: **He's okay. He said they didn't go anywhere near him.

**Phoebe: **Oh, thank god.

**Paige: **My question is how did they even know to impersonate him?

**Leo: **Well, they must have been watching you. See who he trusted and let near him.

**Phoebe: **That's really creepy.

**Chris: **It's gonna get a lot creepier if we don't stop them from getting to Wyatt.

(Piper, holding Wyatt, and David walk down the stairs, Charlie walks in behind them, with Nixie in her arms.)

**Piper: **We might have a thought about that.

**Leo: **We?

**Piper: **Yeah, well, we've been talking and I think we need to give Chris's idea another chance.

**Phoebe: **What idea?

**Piper: **About binding Wyatt's powers.

**Phoebe, Paige: **What?

(Piper sits down with Wyatt.)

**Piper: **Well, I'm just saying we should consider it. I mean, if you think about it, it makes sense.

**Leo: **You can't be serious.

**David: **Actually, she's never been more serious.

**Leo: **Excuse me, I was talking to her.

**Paige: **This doesn't sound like you, Piper.

**David: **Doesn't it? Piper wants to protect her son. She wants a normal life. This way she can have both.

**Chris: **Hey, that was my argument.

**David: **Well, that's a good one.

**Phoebe: **No, that's not a good one. That's a bad one, a very, very bad one. One that's been discussed and discarded already.

**Piper: **Yeah, but that was before a demonic cult started targeting him.

**Chris: **I mean, this could be...

**Paige: **Oh, what? Just another big bad evil thing that's coming after him? Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got it.

**Leo: **It still isn't a good enough reason.

**David: **Piper thinks it is.

**Phoebe: **Hey, buddy, don't forget who made you.

**Chris: **That's right; you did make him, didn't you?

**Charlie****: **Piper, I don't understand. Yesterday you were willing to give up everything for Wyatt's future. Why this now?

**Piper: **Well, you should know. You're the one that, um, showed me what I really wanted and really need.

**Paige: **She's got us there.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, it doesn't matter because it's gonna take the power of three to bind someone as powerful as Wyatt and I'm not gonna support it.

**Paige: **Neither am I.

**Piper: **Well, then we have a problem because I am.

**Chris: **Alright, why don't we all just take a deep breath, okay? Leo, why don't you orb Wyatt up there until we figure this thing out.

**Leo: **Gladly. (To David) Do you mind?

**David: **Oh, please.

(Leo goes over and picks Wyatt up. He orbs out with him.)

**Chris: **Alright and why don't we, David, right?

**David: **David.

**Chris: **Why don't you come with me and let the girls talk alone for a minute.

(Chris and David leave the room; he motions for Charlie to follow.)

[Cut to the attic. Chris, Charlie who's holding Nixie and David walk in.]

**Chris: **So you've got quiet an influence on Piper, don't you?

**David: **Well, I just reflect what she wants.

**Chris: **Interesting. So, what, they just wrote down what she wanted and that was that?

**David: **I don't know. I guess.

**Chris: **Huh. Let's see.

(Chris writes something down on a piece of paper and throws it into the potion. David glows for a second.)

**David: **What were we just talking about?

**Chris: **Uh, Paige, and what she looks for in men.

**David: **Paige. She wants a man who she can openly practice magic around. One she won't feel suppressed by.

**Charlie****: ****(She catches on) **Good, very good. And what about Phoebe?

(She writes something else down and throws it in the potion.)

**David: **Phoebe. She wants the same thing. Plus, she wants him to be available to live near her heart, that's what she wants.

**Chris: **This potion packs a hell of a punch, doesn't it? Of course, in order for them to be with the perfect man, is if they're happy with each other first. (He writes something else down.) And the only way they can be happy with each other first is agreeing to bind Wyatt's powers. (He throws the paper into the potion. David glows.) Pheromones. Ah, what the hell.

(Chris pours in some pheromones.)

[Cut to the dining room. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there.]

**Piper: **This is my son we're talking about.

**Phoebe: **Piper, you're not listening to reason.

**Piper: **Phoebe, his life is in jeopardy and binding his powers may be the only way to save him.

**Phoebe: **That's all that saved him. Paige, please help me.

**Paige: **Well, I think that... ow.

(David walks in.)

**David: **Oh, here, allow me. (David starts massaging Paige's shoulders.) Just relax, okay? You keep all the tension in your shoulders.

**Paige: **You're right. I love your cologne.

**Piper: **Hey, that's my birthday present.

**David: **All day and all night.

(Chris, holding Nixie and Charlie walk in.)

**Phoebe: **Hey, what's going on? I thought you were gonna keep him occupied.

**Chris: **I was, but then we figured something had to be done to break the impasse between you three, so.

**Phoebe: **Really? How?

**Charlie****: **Uh...

(Charlie pulls David away from Paige.)

**Paige: **Hey.

(David stands behind Phoebe and starts massaging her neck.)

**Phoebe: **Oh.

**David: **Don't worry; I'm here for you, Phoebe. Not off taking care of business in some far away land.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I like the sound of that.

**Chris: **So what do we think about binding Wyatt's powers?

(The front door opens and Darryl and Sheila walk in carrying presents.)

**Darryl: **Knock, knock.

**Sheila: **Surprise!

(Darryl picks up a crystal sitting near the front door.)

**Darryl: **Do you guys need this? I found it by the door.

(Phoebe gets up.)

**Phoebe: **Yes, we need it by the door. (She takes the crystal off of Darryl.) Don't touch our crystals.

**Paige: **At least we know it's really Darryl.

(Phoebe puts the crystal back in front of the door. David stands behind Piper and starts massaging her shoulders.)

**Darryl: **Hey.

**Sheila: **Ah, and who's he?

**Piper: **Oh, ah, this is David.

**David: **Hi.

**Chris: **Actually, guys, the dinner has been cancelled. Sorry.

**David: **Why? The girls still want to party, don't you?

**Paige: **Yeah!

**Phoebe: **Woo hoo!

**Chris: **But the dinner hasn't been made.

**Paige: **Oh, I can fix that. "On Piper's day set this table, with all the favours you're able." (Food and plates appear on the table, along with champagne glasses, candles and a cake. Decorations appear on the ceiling above.) Ah, not bad, huh?

**Chris: **No, no, this isn't right, this isn't what they want.

**David: **Hey, if it makes them happy, it's what they want. Come on, have a seat.

**Chris: **What about Wyatt? Anyone?

(Everyone sits down.)

[Cut to Wyatt's room. Three Order demons shimmer in. They see Wyatt's empty crib.]

**Order Demon: **The child, he's gone.

**Order Demon #2: **Can you sense him?

**Head Demon: **No, but they won't keep him away for long. We'll wait.

(The demons vanish into the wall.)

[Cut to the dining room. Everyone is eating.]

**Sheila: **So, how long have you known the girls?

**David: **Fourteen, fifteen hours, I guess.

**Darryl: **Did you say hours?

**David: **Mm-hm.

**Paige: **Oh, yeah, I made him. Magically.

**Phoebe: **Actually, we both made him.

**Piper: **For my birthday.

**Darryl: **Hell of a gift.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, we just wanted to remind Piper the importance of love.

**Sheila: **Love?

**David: **Spiritual, emotional, deep in your heart love. The kind you should never ever stop searching for, Piper.

**Piper: **I know, you're right, I know.

**David: **You're going to have it too. I promise... your normal life.

**Phoebe: **Pssst. (David turns to Phoebe. In her eyes he's wearing a suit.) What about me?

**David: **You shouldn't have to hide your secret anymore. I understand you.

**Phoebe: **I know you do.

**Paige: **What about my dinner?

(He turns to Paige and in her eyes he's wearing a leather jacket.)

**David: **Magical, Paige. Just the way I like it. (He eats a pea.) Mmm.

**Paige: **They're really good peas.

**Chris: **Excuse me. Wyatt, anyone?

**David: **Later.

(David takes Paige's hand and she sits on his lap.)

**Darryl: **(to Charlie) is this some kind of demonic thing?

**Charlie****: **No, it's some sort of messed up thing.

**Sheila: **Maybe we should go.

**Chris: **Good idea.

(Darryl and Sheila get up.)

**Piper: **Hey, y'all need to make your own present. Hey. (She pulls Paige off of David.) Off of the lap! (Paige grabs a handful of food and throws it at Piper. Piper stands up. Paige grabs the birthday cake and throws it at Piper. Piper freezes it in mid-air.) Oh, I see. We're gonna play with cake now.

(Piper grabs the cake out of the air and throws it towards Paige.)

**Paige: **Cake!

(The cake orbs out and orbs back in heading straight for Phoebe. It hits her right in the face. Piper laughs.)

**David: **Girls, girls! Come on, there's plenty of me to go around.

(The girls start throwing food at each other, Nixie is sitting in her high chair clapping and throwing food.)

**Darryl: **Thanks for dinner.

**Sheila: **Happy birthday.

(Darryl and Sheila leave.)

**Chris: **(to David) how the hell are you making that happen? Now they're fighting! Get them to bind Wyatt's powers now!

[Cut to the attic. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris and David walk in.]

**Phoebe: **Are you sure about this?

**David: **What you want more than anything is to get along. And this will help you do that.

**Paige: **Um, I'm pretty sure what we want more than anything is, um, a good dry cleaner.

**Chris: **Leo!

(Leo orbs in with Wyatt. He puts him in the playpen, Charlie comes in with a baby monitor in her hands.)

**Leo: **What happened?

**Chris: **You don't wanna know.

**Piper: **We're binding Wyatt's powers.

**Leo: **What?

(The three Order demons appear.)

**Piper: **We already decided.

**Leo: **You can't be serious.

(The head demon shines the wand in Wyatt's eyes. Wyatt's eyes glow and his shield pops up. The shield hits Leo which sends him flying across the room, knocking over the girls and Chris. The Order demons walk into the shield.)

**Order Demon: **He's one of us now.

(They shimmer out with Wyatt.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are moving towards Chris.]

**Chris: **Listen to me, what are you doing?

**Phoebe: **The pheromones wore off.

**Piper: **Right after they took my son.

**Chris: **You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you?

**Paige: **Oh, right, so it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell?

**Phoebe: **And suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers?

**David: **You see, Chris, what they really want is for you...

**Paige: **For you to leave.

**David: **I knew that.

**Chris: **This is crazy. Leo, tell them.

**Leo: **Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself.

**Chris: **Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt.

**Piper: **By tricking us?

**Chris: **I had to.

**Phoebe: **Why?

**Chris: **Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil.

**Leo: **Turning evil?

**Paige: **Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?

**Chris: **I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt.

**Piper: **You're lying. (Turns to Charlie) I guess you're a part of this to.

**Chris: **No, she's not, it was all my doing. Listen Wyatt's gonna grow up and terrorise people with his powers, take over. Kill even.

**Leo: **Why should we believe you after all the lies?

**Chris: **Because you have to.

**Piper: **No, Chris, we don't, actually.

**Chris: **Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now and I'm the one who knows how to do it.

**Phoebe: **Really? How?

**Chris: **The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you.

**Leo: **So?

**Chris: **So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat.

**Piper: **Yeah, so do I.

**Chris: **Listen to me; they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help.

**Piper: **Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore.

**Chris: **I'm sorry.

(He looks over at Charlie, she's crying. Chris orbs out.)

[Scene: The Order demons are there, chanting. The head Order demon is holding Wyatt above an altar.]

**Head Demon: **Behold. He has returned to us. To his rightful place, (Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Charlie orb in) who one day lead us back to... (The girls attack the demons. Piper blows some up. The head demon sits Wyatt down. Piper goes over to them and Wyatt puts up his shield, knocking Piper backwards.) He protects me now, not you.

(He creates a fireball. Chris orbs in and jumps on the head demon. The head demon is vanquished by his own fireball. The rest of the Order demons shimmer out.)

**Chris: **Pick up the sceptre and point it at Wyatt. (Piper picks it up.) Trust me.

(She points it at Wyatt and Wyatt's shield vanishes. Piper picks him up.)

**Paige: **How come he didn't raise his shield back up for you?

**Chris: **I don't know. Looks like he trusts me now at least.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Chris is sitting at the top. Leo orbs in beside him.]

**Leo: **Good place to think, isn't it?

**Chris: **What do you want?

**Leo: **Just to talk. You know, trust, Chris, is a precious commodity. Once you lose it, it's pretty hard to get it back.

**Chris: **What, did you read that out of a fortune cookie?

**Leo: **Don't be a smart ass; it doesn't help your cause.

**Chris: **My cause? Pretty much screwed that up, don't you think.

**Leo: **I don't know.

**Chris: **What, you're saying you still trust me?

**Leo: **It's not my trust that matters, it's the sisters.

**Chris: **I know. So what do I do?

**Leo: **Just be straight to them, that's all. Don't manipulate them. Even if it is for the right reason. And for what it's worth, yes, I do trust you. After all, you saved my son from turning evil, didn't you?

**Chris: **For now.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Stairs. David is sitting on the stairs. Piper walks over to him.]

**Piper: **Hi. I was just coming up to find you.

**David: **I know.

**Piper: **Yeah, see, that's still kind of weird to me.

**David: **I know that too.

**Piper: **Listen, thanks for cleaning up the mess. You really are a perfect guy.

**David: **My pleasure. Well... (He stands up and moves closer to her.) I already said goodbye to your sisters. Now it's your turn.

**Piper: **I feel like I should apologise or something.

**David: **Why? I'm okay with what's about to happen. Really. I was made that way.

**Piper: **Weird.

**David: **Did you at least have a good birthday?

**Piper: **Um, it was interesting to say the least.

**David: **You can't live without love, Piper, we both know that. That's all your sisters were trying to tell you. (The grandfather clock chimes.) Don't ever stop dreaming about me, and never stop looking for love. (They kiss.) Happy birthday, Piper.

(He vanishes.)

[Cut to Wyatt's room. Piper tucks Wyatt in his crib.]

**Piper: **You go to sleep.

(Piper walks over to the dresser and opens her present from Leo. She pulls out a charm bracelet and smiles. The card reads "Happy birthday Piper, Always Leo".)

**End**


	16. Used Karma

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe is sitting at the kitchen table. She has a cup of coffee in her hands and the divorce papers sitting in front of her, a pen on top of them for her to sign. She sighs]

(Piper walks in)

**Piper: **Morning.

**Phoebe:** Morning.

**Piper: **What'cha doin?

**Phoebe: **Oh nothing, just thinking.

**Piper: **About what? (Walks over to her, she sees the papers) what are those?

**Phoebe: **These…these are divorce papers.

**Paige: **Oh… so you're going through with it?

**Phoebe: **I'm thinking about it, I mean things are going great with Jason and Cole has been gone for six months and it looks like he's going to be away longer. I can't keep waiting; I deserve a chance at love.

**Piper: **I know sweetie, I just wish Cole never left. You belong together and I just hate that he couldn't see that.

(Piper moves to Phoebe and they hug. Phoebe's cell phone rings and she picks it up)

**Phoebe: **Hello? Hey Elise.

**Elise's voice: **Phoebe, where are you? Did you forget about the meeting?

**Phoebe:** The meeting? Oh right the meeting, I'm on my way. (She shuts her phone) oh god. I gotta go, I gotta go. See ya Piper, love you. (She runs out the back door and Paige comes in)

**Paige:** Was that Phoebe?

**Piper: **Yeah, she had a meeting she forgot about so she had to hurry.

**Paige: **Oh, okay. (She sees the papers on the table) hey, what's this?

**Piper: **Those, those are the divorce papers for her and Cole's divorce.

**Paige:** She's really going through with it, huh?

**Piper: **Yeah I think so.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Phoebe, Paige, Jason and Richard are there. They have just finished dinner.]

**Paige: **Okay, this has been really fun, guys, but Phoebe actually brought us here tonight to say something, didn't you, Pheebs?

**Phoebe: **No, no, I-I-I just think that we don't get to see enough of each other, that's all.

(She laughs nervously.)

**Jason: **Might be a little longer too, seeing as we're off to Paris in the morning.

**Paige: **Yeah, about that French merger...

**Phoebe: **Oh, Hong Kong, Rome, gay Pa-Ree, it's enough to send a girl's head spinning, you know.

**Paige: **But wasn't there something you really wanted to say about...

**Richard: **Ah, you must have great business karma.

**Jason: **Oh, karma? I don't believe in that stuff.

**Richard: **Not at all?

**Jason: **Well, I mean, you know, if somebody cuts me off on the road, I'd like to think that they're gonna get what's coming to them, if that's what you mean.

**Richard: **That's karma, the great cosmic justice system. You reap what you sow.

**Paige: **Great, fabulous, anyway, Phoebe.

(Paige kicks Phoebe under the table.)

**Phoebe: **Ah! Uh, okay, alright. Uh, Jason, there is something that I want to share with you right now, and, uh, that would be... a toast. A toast to your new merger.

**Paige: **Pheebs, could you help me with the cobbler.

(Phoebe and Paige leave the room.)

**Jason: **Am I missing something?

[Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige walk in.]

**Paige: **Okay, that was a three course meal, not including the fruit and cheese plate; I gave you a million openings. What do you want? A drum roll?

**Phoebe: **Actually, that's not a bad idea.

**Paige: **You are going with him to France tomorrow. You've been putting this off for too long, you have to tell him you're a witch.

**Phoebe: **I'm just thinking maybe we should wait until we get there to tell him, you know. And then if there's an emergency you can orb us back, okay?

**Paige: **You've probably been caught almost like a million times. You can't keep taking that risk.

**Phoebe: **I know. You know, maybe I should wait until tomorrow until after the big banquet so I don't upset his big day.

**Paige: **I think that you have a big problem with avoiding conflict and one day, missy, it is gonna come back and bite you in the ass.

(Richard walks in.)

**Richard: **Hey, he's getting a little antsy in there.

**Paige: **And you, what is it with this whole karma thing? You're supposed to be making it easier for her.

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **Piper and Charlie are under attack, they need your help fast.

**Phoebe: **Saved by the orb. Great. Keep Jason occupied.

(Phoebe and Paige orb out.)

[Cut to dining room. Leo walks in holding a pot of coffee and a dish of dessert. Richard walks in behind him.]

**Jason: **Leo? What are you doing here?

**Leo: **Uh, just bringing dessert. You want some?

**Richard: **The girls are just tidying up.

[Cut to a tunnel. Piper and Charlie are there. Piper blows up a demon and another one appears, Charlie flings their fireballs back at them and the same thing happens.]

**Piper: **Crap.

(The demon throws a fireball at Piper and Charlie pushes her out of the way. Phoebe and Paige orb in.)

**Phoebe: **Piper.

**Piper: **About time.

(They help them up and Piper blows up the demon.)

**Phoebe: **It wasn't easy to find you in these catacombs.

**Paige: **You were supposed to wait until after dinner so I could help.

**Charlie****: **Well, we thought we could handle it. Except I must have missed something in the book.

**Phoebe: **I guess so.

**Piper: **Look, every time we hit one, two more show up.

(Piper looks around the corner and sees two more demons. She tries to blow them up but they duck and she misses. They throw two fireballs.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, back up. (Phoebe walks around the corner.) Hey, boys!

(They throw a fireball each at Phoebe and she channels them straight back at them, vanquishing them. Four more shimmer in. Piper and Paige pull Phoebe back behind the wall.)

**Charlie****: **Okay, new plan. Blast and then bail.

**Phoebe: **Okay.

[Cut to the manor. Kitchen. Jason walks in with Leo and Richard following.]

**Jason: **Hey, Phoebe, what's taking you so long? Wh-Where'd they go?

**Richard: **Uh, must be an emergency or something.

**Jason: **It's always some emergency or some phone call or some marathon pee-break. What's going on?

(Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Charlie orb in, in front of Jason. He faints.)

**Piper: **Oh.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe watches Jason drive away in his car. She closes the door and walks into the living room where Leo is healing Piper's wound on her forehead.]

**Leo: **I'd better go check on Wyatt.

**Charlie: **Could you check on Nixie too?

(Leo nods and leaves the room.)

**Phoebe: **I've never seen him like that. He looked at me like he had no idea who I was.

**Charlie****: **He doesn't know you. Not the witch you, anyway.

**Piper: **He just needs some time.

**Phoebe: **Why didn't I just tell him? And no I told you so's.

**Paige: **We all make little mistakes, honey.

**Phoebe: **This was a very big mistake. I can't imagine how he's feeling right now, what he's going through. I jinxed it with the whole divorce paper thing.

**Paige: **Well the good news is it's out in the open now and, uh, you know, you guys have no more secrets.

(Richard walks in.)

**Richard: **Food's away, table's cleared, anything else I can do?

**Paige: **No, thank you.

**Richard: **Hey, I feel awful. I'm sorry about what happened.

**Phoebe: **It's not your fault.

**Richard: **Well, actually, it is.

**Piper: **Why? Did you shove Jason into the kitchen?

**Richard: **No, but my karma did. I'm serious; I'm convinced I'm carrying around the burden of my family's karma. We did so much bad with magic, now magic's doing bad to me, and those I care about.

**Paige: **Now that is completely ridiculous.

**Richard: **The feud has lasted for decades in my family, and so many people were hurt in the crossfire. Somebody's gotta inherit that bad karma, right?

**Piper: **Not really how karma works.

**Phoebe: **You live a double life with your boyfriend, and you pay the price. If anyone's karma made this happen it's mine.

**Paige: **That's true. You had the chance to clean this up tonight and you didn't.

**Phoebe: **See, there's that 'I told you so', huh?

**Paige: **Only to make a point.

**Phoebe: **No, you're right. I've been avoiding conflict my whole life.

**Richard: **And it just happened the night I was here? It's all I'm saying.

**Piper: **Hey, you guys, this mea culpa game is real fun and all but we're not gonna solve anything. Um, there's multiplying swarm demons on the other hand.

**Paige: **That's right; we riled them up, didn't we?

**Piper: **Yeah, and if they attack right now we won't know how to deal with them. So why don't you two hit the book and I'll catch up after I check on Wyatt.

**Phoebe: **Uh, would you guys mind if I sat this one out? I kind of feel like I need to go see Jason.

**Piper: **Well, maybe after we...

**Paige: **No, we can handle it.

[Cut to Wyatt's room. Leo lays Wyatt down in his crib. He covers him with a red blanket. Piper walks in.]

**Piper: **Leo, no, no, no.

**Leo: **What? What? What? What is it?

(Piper pulls off the red blanket.)

**Piper: **This, this.

**Leo: **What, my grandmother's quilt.

**Piper: **Her red quilt. The colour of anger and violence and all things bad.

**Leo: **Bad? I used that quilt.

**Piper: **Well, you can have it back. Wyatt is now using the powder blue baby blanket. Did you turn off the serenity Mozart CD? Look, we need to bathe Wyatt in goodness and nurture peace and serenity. Happy things.

(She plays the Mozart CD on the CD player.)

**Leo: **Piper, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?

**Piper: **Leo, there's no such thing as overreacting when it comes to the future of our child.

**Leo: **Okay, but aren't the swarm demons the last on the list of threats?

**Piper: **Yes, but...

**Leo: **Okay, and when they're gone, are you gonna stop worrying a little bit, right?

**Piper: **No, because I've sent Chris to suss out if there's any new threats.

**Leo: **Okay, not to press a point but didn't you just have an epiphany about not focusing all your energy on Wyatt?

**Piper: **Yes, well, that was before Chris informed us that our child is going to grow up to be the future of all evil. Besides, it's not all I do. I have the club, I have friends.

**Leo: **Wow.

**Piper: **Look, it's just that Wyatt still comes first. Which is why you're going to take him up the Elders so he's safe while we figure out how to deal with the swarm demons. And while you're there, can you ask them if there's anything they can do to ensure goodness in Wyatt, you know, pull a few strings.

**Leo: **Piper, we don't need any strings pulled. We can protect our son ourselves.

**Piper: **Well, in the future apparently we don't. Okay, so look, there are blue booties in the bag in case it gets cold, so don't be afraid to use them, okay?

(Piper leaves the room. Leo picks up Wyatt.)

**Leo: **Don't ask me, she's your mother.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige and Richard are there.]

**Richard: **Look, you and I both know in order to make this work you can't repress yourself.

**Paige: **I'm not. Look, practising magic.

**Richard: **Yeah, but you don't want me to.

**Paige: **Every relationship is gonna have its challenges, right? Look at Phoebe and Jason.

**Richard: **I'm telling you, that was me.

**Paige: **No, that was them not being truthful with each other, and as long as we are, we're gonna be fine.

**Richard: **Fine would be if I could start over with a clean slate.

**Paige: **You just be the wonderful person that you are and it's gonna make up for all the bad things your family ever did.

**Richard: **Not in this life time. I wanna start over.

**Paige: **It's not possible. If it were, everybody would do it.

**Richard: **Okay, everybody's not a powerful witch.

**Paige: **Look, karma is the DNA of the universe. It's what balances everything out. You start screwing with that, you could mess up the entire cosmic order of things.

**Richard: **Maybe you can help me cast a spell.

**Paige: **What part of no shortcuts are you not you getting? There's an aura cleanse, a chakra cleanse, but no karma cleanse. If it were possible to be cleansed, it would be in there. But there's no spell, it can't be done.

(Piper and Charlie walk in.)

**Piper: **Got anything?

**Paige: **Yeah, let's see. (They look at the open book.) They are distant relatives of kazis and vampires, which means they come from a hive. Did you even read this?

**Charlie****: **I skimmed it. So they were drones that we were killing. Well, no wonder they just kept coming back. It says you have to kill the king to kill the hive which requires a power of three spell. I'll call Phoebe.

(She heads for the door.)

**Paige: **Hey, just slow down there, okay? Take it easy.

(Charlie stops and turns around)

**Piper: **Okay, you orb out and get Phoebe and I'll start on the potion.

**Paige: **Why don't we just track the leader down? Just the three of us. That way Phoebe and Jason can have a little bit of time alone, yeah?

**Piper: **Well, what if the swarm attacks before... (Paige gives her a look.) Okay, fine. We'll locate the ruler first.

**Paige: **Brilliant idea. (To Richard) Hey, can I orb you anywhere?

**Richard: **No, it's okay. I drove my car here.

**Paige: **Okay. I'll see you soon.

(Piper, Charlie and Paige orb out. Richard walks over to the Book of Shadows and starts flipping through it.)

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Jason's office. Jason is there. Phoebe walks in.]

**Jason: **You stay away.

**Phoebe: **We need to talk.

**Jason: **No, no, I don't wanna talk. You're this is your... this-this is-is-is so beyond, this is so far beyond my reality, you know. I-I-I I'm just still trying to figure out how-how you could... fifteen months I didn't know.

**Phoebe: **I wanted to tell you. I really did, but I couldn't. And you know now, so can we talk about this please?

**Jason: **Oh, okay, fine, let's talk. Alright, what was this, huh? The Godiva girls. Was that magic?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Jason: **Okay, what about that-that funny looking little cousin of yours, cousin Shamus. What the hell was he? One of the seven dwarves?

**Phoebe: **Uh, no actually, he was a leprechaun. And not really my cousin. Look, Jason, I know how you feel.

**Jason: **How do I feel, Phoebe? Huh? Tell me because I don't know. But you, you always seem to know. So tell me, how's it gonna feel when I crash? 'Cause I-I-I see one coming. Is it gonna feel like when you said 'I love you too'? Because that, that was magic, wasn't it?

**Phoebe: **But I do love you.

**Jason: **I-I-I don't have time for this.

**Phoebe: **I didn't want you to find out like this, believe me.

**Jason: **I, uh, I have to concentrate. I'm speaking in front of a hundred share holders celebrating the, uh, second biggest French media merger of the decade, okay? So, I need to, I need to focus.

[Scene: Tunnel. Piper, Paige and Charlie are walking around.]

**Piper: **Hey, you're the one that wanted to look for the swarm king in the first place, remember?

**Paige: **Yeah, that's when I thought it was a hive, not so much a maze. Oh, no. (She spots some footprints.) Is this starting to look familiar? Are we...?

**Charlie****: **Going around in circles?

**Paige: **Let's just orb home.

**Piper: **Why are you in such a rush to go home all of a sudden?

**Paige: **It's Richard. Anytime he's alone for too long bad things start to happen. (They hear footsteps. Piper gets ready to blow up whomever's about to walk around the corner.) No. (Paige takes her around the corner out of sight, Charlie follows.) It only attracts them more, remember? (A dozen swarm demons walk past.)

**Charlie: **Should we follow them?

**Piper: **Good idea. (They start to follow the swarm demons but more appear behind them.) Now?

**Paige: **Yeah.

(Piper blows them up.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Richard has the Aura Cleanse spell open in the Book of Shadows. He is writing down a spell on a piece of paper. He picks up the paper and grabs a pinch of sand and walks over to some lit candles. He sprinkles the sand on the floor.]

**Richard: **"I call to thee, pure witch's fire, through vortex flow the heavenly mire, cleanse brackish karma of debris, from dark to light sweep history."

(A bright light circles Richard.)

[Cut to downstairs. Phoebe walks in through the front door.]

**Phoebe: **Hello? Anybody home? (She hangs up her coat. The light disappears from Richard and reappears downstairs, hitting Phoebe. She gets a vision of French soldiers firing at a target. Phoebe is thrown backwards.) Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Piper, Charlie and Paige orb in. They look tired and sore.]

**Piper: **How many did we get? Fifteen or sixteen?

(Paige yawns.)

**Paige: **I don't know. I stopped counting at dawn. I'm gonna go crash. Actually, I'm gonna go check on Richard and then go crash.

**Piper: **But wait, we know where the king is now. So we gotta get Phoebe so we can go back and get him.

**Paige: **No. I am taking a hot bath and curling into a nice warm bed.

**Piper: **You know, living at Richard's mansion has made you soft.

**Paige: **Oh, shush.

**Piper: **I'm serious. What if this is the demon that gets to Wyatt?

**Paige: **Well, then it's all the more reason for us to be well-rested, right?

(Charlie sees a broken vase on the floor.)

**Charlie****: **What happened here?

(Phoebe comes down the stairs wearing very little.)

**Phoebe: **Bonjour! Bonjour!

**Paige: **Bonjour?

**Piper: **What the heck are you wearing?

**Phoebe: **Oh, just a little something to help me win my boyfriend back. Showing a little skin never hurt.

**Charlie****: **Oh, I'll remember that for the future.

**Piper: **I guess it didn't go so good with Jason last night?

**Phoebe: **No, unfortunately. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**Charlie****: **Since when do you speak freedom fry?

**Phoebe: **I don't know actually, it's kind of weird considering I hate the French.

**Piper: **No you don't. You love everything about France.

**Phoebe: **I do? Oh, then maybe I just hate being dumped. All the more reason to go get him.

**Piper: **Uh, just there's one thing. See, we kind of need the power of three for a vanquish, you know, to save your nephews future and all.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, sorry, I can't. (She heads for the door.) Au revoir.

(She leaves.)

**Piper: **Please tell me she didn't...

**Paige: **Cast a spell on herself? I think she did.

[Scene: Tunnels. The swarm king and dozens of swarm demons are there.]

**Swarm King: **I can feel their pain. This is where they fought and died. Correct me if I'm wrong but this was your division.

**Swarm Demon #1: **I'm afraid it was.

**Swarm King: **Remember, this is going to hurt me much more than it hurts you. (He vanquishes Swarm Demon #1.) It is time to bring the fight to them! Let the Charmed Ones feel our pain!

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Charlie, Piper and Paige are there looking at the page the Book of Shadows is open to.]

**Piper: **I'm confused. How does cleansing her aura get Jason back?

**Paige: **No, Phoebe didn't cast the spell, Richard did.

**Charlie****: ****So, **Richard wants Jason back?

**Paige: **No, Richard wants to cleanse his karma. Oh my god, that's what he, used the book for. Damn it, I shouldn't have left him alone.

**Piper: **Wait a second, what does this have to do with Phoebe?

**Paige: **Karma is not something you mess with. Especially not magically. Whatever Richard did could have gone wonky and affected her somehow. I mean, there's all this unfinished karma just floating around out there waiting to complete its cycle.

**Piper: **What the hell are you talking about?

**Paige: **I'm talking about Richard screwing with the karma wheel and Phoebe getting smacked down by it. She said it herself, she's been lying to Jason, living a double life, if that doesn't attract bad karma, I don't know what does.

**Piper: **Someone's unfinished bad karma?

**Paige: **Exactly. Except whose?

**Charlie****: **Well, I'd guess a French hooker by the way she's been acting.

**Paige: **Or worse. Okay, you two go get Phoebe, I'll go get Richard.

**Piper: **But what if he's infected too?

**Paige:**Well, I'll save him and then I'll kill him.

(Paige leaves the room.)

[Scene: Richard's house. Study. Richard is there. Paige storms in.]

**Paige: **Cast any spells lately?

**Richard: **No. Alright, yeah, one. It didn't work though.

**Paige: **How do you know?

**Richard: **Because... Alright, I was cleansing my soul...

**Paige: **Yeah, yeah, skip down to the bottom. What happened when you said the spell, exactly?

**Richard: **Energy and light came down from the ceiling, it surrounded me...

**Paige: **And hit Phoebe.

**Richard: **No, I was there alone.

**Paige: **Oh, yeah, you were alone. Okay, then how do you explain my sister suddenly walking around like she's in the nudie version of La Miz?

**Richard: **I don't know. I don't know why it affected her and not me.

**Paige: **Maybe because your family is surrounded by so much bad karma that there's no room for anybody else's. What were you thinking?

**Richard: **I was thinking about us.

**Paige: **Us?

**Richard: **Yeah. I don't want my past to hurt you.

**Paige: **Richard, I know that you mean well, I really do. And I get that it must be so hard to not practise magic when you can, but you can't...

**Richard: **How can you be with a guy that's got a problem with the very thing you're all about? I have an idea. I have a potion that'll help Phoebe.

(He heads for the door.)

**Paige: **Richard.

**Richard: **What?

**Paige: **Stop.

**Richard: **I can't. I did this. I need to fix it.

**Paige: **No, hey. Please. Just no more magic.

[Scene: Office. Steve's there. Richard walks in.]

**Richard: **Hey, bro.

**Steve: **Richard. Man, how the hell have you been?

(They hug.)

**Richard: **Good, good, you know. Wow, you look good, and you got your hair cut.

**Steve: **Yeah, for court. I'm doing pro bono now.

**Richard: **A do-gooder. Wow, you.

**Steve: **Yeah, I needed a change in my life. So, mum's been worried. No one's heard from you. Staying out of trouble I hope.

**Richard: **Yeah, more or less.

**Steve: **So, uh, you still seeing Paige?

**Richard: **Absolutely. I can't imagine life without her.

**Steve: **It sounds serious.

**Richard: **I hope so.

**Steve: **Well, here, man, take a seat.

**Richard: **Actually, I can't, I gotta go. Listen, I've been going through some of the old potion books just for the hell of it, and I can't find that one dad used to use to banish spirits. Do you know where it is?

**Steve: **I thought we both agreed not to mess with that stuff anymore.

**Richard: **I'm not. Not really. It's hard to explain. Do you know where it is?

**Steve: **Richard.

**Richard: **Look, save the speech. Can you help me or not?

**Steve: **Why? What'd you do?

**Richard: **Nothing.

**Steve: **Are people hurt? Do you need...

**Richard: **Damn it, Steve! Can you help me or not? Please.

[Scene: Outside a building. Phoebe is waiting on the sidewalk. Jason pulls up in a limo. He gets out.]

**Jason: **What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?

**Phoebe: **I'm looking for you. (She pulls him closer.) Mon petit choux.

**Jason: **Look, I don't have time for this. (He pulls away.) This is crazy.

(She grabs him.)

**Phoebe: **You have every right to be very upset with me; I know I've been a very, very bad girl. Please let me make it up to you.

**Jason: **I don't think so.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean you don't think so?

**Jason: **Hey, take it easy, Phoebe, we'll talk about it later, okay? Right now I'm running late.

**Phoebe: **There's always time for l'amour.

(She tries to kiss him.)

**Jason: **Whoa. Uh, listen, this is, I, this merger is very important to me, okay? I need to keep a clear head if that's at all possible.

**Phoebe: **Are you saying you don't want me?

**Jason: **Not right now.

**Phoebe: **Cochon. You pig. Quel est ton probleme? Fils de pute!

**Jason: **You're crazy.

(He walks towards the building.)

**Phoebe: **You think you can just walk away from me? You think I'm crazy? You think this is crazy? Just wait.

[Cut to inside. Jason is standing up on a stage talking to a room full of people in suits. There is a table full of food in the centre of the room.]

**Jason: **In the climate of this world economy, diversity is essential. And that is why this merger is essential if we want to grow as a company. Combing resources will allow us to tap into markets that would have otherwise remained beyond our reach. (They applause.) And so today we celebrate a new Franco-American business community, in which bilateral trade is not only encouraged... (The microphone makes a high-pitched noise. The people split in two groups to make a clear path down to the stage. Phoebe is standing near the back and walks down the clearing the people have made. She walks up onto the stage.) What the hell are you doing?

**Phoebe: **You turned on me, you rejected me, and I'd say you'll live to regret it but you won't.

**Jason: **This isn't a game.

**Phoebe: **Viola! (She throws of the last cloth in her hands and shows a lot of skin)

**Jason: **Phoebe, you can't do this.

(He takes off his coat and wraps it around Phoebe.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, no? Pourquoi pas? Watch me. (She pulls away from him and his coat.) Curses on this merger.

(She throws a piece of clothing down, to the crowd, the men try to catch it but no one manages to and it falls to the floor. The champagne bottles pop and squirt champagne everywhere. The food turns into snails and toads and pigeons. The people scream and run around the room.)

**Jason: **Phoebe, stop this.

(He grabs her.)

**Phoebe: **You let go of me!

(She pushes him onto the floor.)

**Jason: **Are you trying to ruin me?

**Phoebe: **Oh, that's just the hors d'oeuvre. Wait until you see the entree. It's to die for.

(Suddenly everything freezes including Phoebe. Piper and Charlie walk through the people.)

**Piper: **Leo! (They walk onto the stage.) Leo! Leo!

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **Whoa.

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Leo: **Wh-Why is Phoebe frozen?

**Charlie****: **That's not Phoebe.

**Leo: **What do you mean?

**Piper: **Long story. Let's get out of here.

**Leo: **What about all this?

**Piper: **Later, later.

(Leo orbs out with the girls. The room unfreezes.)

**Jason: **Phoebe?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Charlie and Leo are there. Paige is reading a book. Phoebe sits on a chair.]

**Piper: **Sit down and put this on.

(She throws her a blanket.)

**Phoebe: **I'm not finished with my revenge.

**Piper: **Sit or I will freeze. We need to figure out whose karma you got.

**Phoebe: **I'll never tell. Je ne fait pas ca.

**Paige: **Okay, she's French. Bad karma... Napoleon?

**Charlie****: **Probably not.

**Leo: **Phoebe's not our only problem, that entire auditorium saw her use magic.

**Piper: **Well, we fix Phoebe first and then we take care of the swarm king and if we're still alive after that, we'll worry about it then. (Phoebe sighs.) Maybe you should go check on Wyatt and make sure he's okay.

**Leo: **He's fine. Okay, I'll go check. (Charlie opens her mouth to say something) I'll check Nixie to.

**Charlie: **(Leo orbs out.) thanks! (She walks over to the Book of Shadows.)I'll see if I can piece together a spell to de-karma Phoebe.

**Paige: **Okay, what about, uh, Marie Antoinette, Queen Isabella, the she-wolf of France?

**Phoebe: **Oh, now you insult me. I can't stand France.

**Piper: **Vital clue there?

**Paige: **Okay, let's see. Speaks French, hates the country, more than willing to strip in public... Oh my god, I saw something in here. Famous female spies... Mata Hari.

**Piper: **Wasn't she one of the Bond girls?

**Paige: **No. Look, an exotic stripper in Paris, Dutch born, double agent for Germany during World War I. Says here Mata Hari was convicted by French officials and executed by a firing squad.

**Piper: **Well, no wonder she hates the French.

**Phoebe: **Not half as much as I hate you for keeping me here. I need my freedom, I need my revenge.

**Piper: **What does her karma have to do with Phoebe?

**Charlie****: **Well, duplicitous, living a double life... Ring any bells?

**Phoebe: **Enough!

(Phoebe gets up.)

**Piper: **Where are you going?

**Phoebe: **Au revoir.

(She goes in the other room. Piper freezes her. The girls walk over to Phoebe and Piper unfreezes her.)

**Piper: **Hi. Look, it's three against one and you are not going anywhere. (Two swarm demons appear and throw fireballs at them. Phoebe and Paige dive behind the couch. Charlie ducks and one of the fireballs hits Piper on her arm. She blows them up.) Why am I always the one getting hit?

(Three more swarm demons shimmer in but are facing the wrong way.)

**Phoebe: **Behind you!

(The swarm demons turn around and Piper blows up one. Another one shimmers in and throws a fireball, hitting Paige on the arm.)

**Swarm Demon: **Take her!

(He points to Phoebe. One of them grabs Phoebe and shimmers out with her. The other two shimmer out.)

**Paige: **Am I crazy or was she trying to save them from us?

[Scene: Swarm Demon hive. Two Swarm Demons are holding onto Phoebe.]

**Swarm King: **I didn't tell you to bring her here, I ordered you to kill them.

**Swarm Demon: **The Charmed Ones were all together. We were lucky to grab one and get away.

**Phoebe: **Oh, luck had nothing to do with it; I saved your butts back there. Excuse me, are you in charge here?

**Swarm King: **I am.

(Phoebe pulls away from the two Swarm Demons.)

**Phoebe: **Good, because I'd like to get in bed with you. Not literally. Although, there may be time for that later. What I'm saying is, if you'll help me, I'll help you.

**Swarm King: **You think I'm a fool? Saving my drones to gain my favour? I'm not one to fall for tricks.

**Phoebe: **This isn't a trick. Hands off me. The witches have double crossed me. They wanna keep me against my will.

**Swarm King: **So do I.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, let me guess. To lure them here so you can kill all of us? Yeah, see you're not the first demon to try that and fail. They've got good karma. Centuries of it. It's what protects them, us.

**Swarm King: **And what is it that you suggest?

**Phoebe: **Well, I was hoping that you would help me create some bad karma for them by, oh, I don't know, maybe killing an innocent.

**Swarm King: **Who did you have in mind?

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Jason's office. Jason is there. Richard walks in.]

**Richard: **Jason.

**Jason: **What are you doing here?

**Richard: **I'm looking for Phoebe. Have you seen her?

**Jason: **Not since she destroyed my career, no. Listen, uh, I've gotta give a press conference; try to salvage what's left of my reputation.

**Richard: **Don't go, alright? I know how you feel.

**Jason: **Oh, you know how I feel? You know how it feels to have the woman you love lie to you? To turn your one shining moment into chaos, and to strip in front of a packed auditorium.

**Richard: **No. Look, it's not her fault. If you want to blame somebody, blame me. I cast a spell that...

**Jason: **Hold on, you too?

**Richard: **Yeah. Look, there's no time to explain. (He pulls out a potion.) Just, just take this, please. The moment you see Phoebe, throw this at her, she'll be back to normal, I promise.

**Jason: **Wait a second, what is that?

**Richard: **It's a potion.

**Jason: **Get out of here.

**Richard: **Look, I screwed up big time, alright? The only way to fix this is to use this on Phoebe. (He puts the potion in Jason's shirt pocket.) If you love her you'll do it.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper and Paige are there dabbing each other's wounds.]

**Paige: **Ow!

**Piper: **Well, if you would just hold still.

**Paige: **Fine. There. Done.

**Piper: **Ow.

**Paige: **You know, we wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for Phoebe not being able to deal with conflict.

**Piper: **Actually, we wouldn't be in this mess if your boyfriend could handle his magic.

(Piper pushes on a band-aid on Paige's wound.)

**Paige: **Ow! You did that on purpose.

**Piper: **Yes, I did.

(Charlie walks in to see them hurt each other)

**Charlie****: ****hey, hey stop that. **We need to focus on how to save Phoebe.

**Piper: **Well, we could storm the hive but then again, she'd probably just help them stop us.

**Paige: **Well, that's just Mata Hari coming through, using whoever she can to exact her revenge.

**Piper: **But against whom? The men who put her to death are long gone. And besides, doesn't her real karma eventually lead to her own self destruction anyway?

**Charlie****: **Well, I think that's why we need to figure out why she's using Phoebe before it's too late, right?

**Piper: **Which brings us back to Mata Hari's revenge.

**Paige: **Okay, she's spent her life pleasing men, only to be betrayed by them at the end...

**Piper: **Oh, no.

**Paige: **What?

**Piper: **What if she wants to return the favour?

[Cut to outside The Bay Mirror. Piper, Charlie and Paige orb in behind a truck. Jason goes over to the limo with reporters chasing him.]

**Jason: **Listen up, folks. I'll answer everything at the press conference. Please, do me a favour and hold your questions until then.

(Jason gets in the limo and Phoebe's waiting there.)

**Phoebe: **Hello, Jason.

**Jason: **Phoebe, I've had enough.

**Phoebe: **Shh. (Two swarm demons shimmer in beside him.) I always get my man.

**Jason: **Wait. Hang on a second.

(They shimmer out with Jason. Piper, Charlie and Paige walk over to the limo and look inside.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Swarm Demon tunnels. Charlie, Piper and Paige are there.]

**Paige: **I swear this is where we found the king last time.

**Piper: **Well, maybe your orbing was off.

**Paige: **My orbing was not off. They've just moved.

**Piper: **Well, we should be hearing the swarms, so why don't we?

**Paige: **I don't know, 'cause there's like a jillion miles in this stupid maze. They could be anywhere.

**Charlie****: **We don't even know if Phoebe is here.

**Paige: **Well, it's our best bet. I swear, if she is hurt, I am never going to forgive Richard.

**Piper: **I think Jason's the one we need to worry about right now.

[Cut to a cave. Phoebe, Jason and the swarm demons are there.]

**Phoebe: **Such a sweet man, such a horrible way to die. I almost want to cry. Almost.

**Jason: **What are you doing? Please stop this game.

**Phoebe: **Life is a game. The last one standing wins. And that would be me.

**Jason: **I get it, you're trying to teach me a lesson, I get it.

**Phoebe: **No lesson, I just don't like being betrayed.

**Jason: **Well, what about him? Won't he betray you?

**Phoebe: **Goodbye, mon amour.

**Jason: **Phoebe, please, I'm begging you.

**Phoebe: **Oh, don't beg. I stared at my killer right in the eye. So much more dignified way to die.

**Jason: **Richard was right.

**Phoebe: **Who?

**Swarm King: **Enough! Can we please get on with this?

**Phoebe: **Ready? (The swarm demons create fireballs.) Aim. (Jason reaches in his pocket and pulls out a potion. He throws it at Phoebe. Mata Hari leaves her body.) No!

(Charlie, Piper and Paige walk around the corner.)

**Swarm King: **Fire!

**Phoebe: **NO! (Phoebe faces the swarm demons and they throw the fireballs. She channels the fireballs back to them and vanquishes some. The rest dive behind rocks and throw more fireballs. Phoebe and Jason run around the corner.)

**Phoebe: **Oh, thank god, I'm so happy to see you guys.

**Paige: **You're you.

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Piper: **Reunion later, slay now.

**Swarm King: **Fire at her!

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige: **"Demon swarm that serves as one, vanquish him from which they come."

(The Swarm King is vanquished along with the rest of the swarm demons.)

**Phoebe: **Jason. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

**Jason: **Me too.

**Charlie****: **I hate to break this up, I really do, but we've gotta go.

**Paige: **How did you get rid of Mata Hari's karma?

**Jason: **Who?

**Piper: **Don't ask.

**Phoebe: **Where'd you get the potion from?

**Jason: **I got it from Richard. He said it would be the only thing that might save you.

**Paige: **Richard.

[Scene: Richard's house. Richard opens a door to a room full of potions and ingredients. He walks in and closes the door.]

[Scene: Manor. Wyatt's room. Piper, Leo and Wyatt are there. Piper puts Wyatt in his playpen.]

**Leo: **Are you okay?

**Piper: **Oh, yeah, you know, considering I'm the mother of the future leader of all evil.

**Leo: **No you're not. Okay, maybe he won't be now that you took care of the last threat on him.

**Piper: **You know as well as I do that was not the last threat. There'll be others.

**Leo: **And you'll take care of them too. Especially now that we know what can happen.

**Piper: **Did Phoebe give you that psycho babble? I just don't understand how someone so sweet could possibly turn so bad.

**Leo:** I don't believe he will, despite what Chris says. Or maybe because of it we won't let it. You know, Piper, all parents worry about their kids, it's part of their job description. We just have to have faith.

**Piper: **Yeah, but Wyatt isn't just any kid.

**Leo: **And we're not just any parents either.

**Piper: **Well, at least we know he'll inherit all of our family's good karma, and that should help.

**Leo: **I hope it helps Phoebe too. She still has what happened to Jason's banquet to worry about.

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe/Charlie's room. Charlie and Nixie are sitting on the bed looking at pictures.]

**Charlie: **That's (Points at a picture of Bianca and Chris) your Uncle Chris and Aunt Bianca. (She looks at another picture and points at it) and that's me and… (She can't finish her sentence, she starts to tear up.)

**Nixie: **Dada! (Claps her hands and giggles)

**Charlie: **(Shocked) ye-yes that's right. How'd you know that?

(She looks at her daughter as if to here an answer. Nixie just grins and claps her hands, which make the pictures float. Charlie laughs at her daughters' ways.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Outside a Hotel. It's raining. Jason gets out of a limo and the doorman holds an umbrella above him. They walk to the door, under cover. Phoebe runs across the road.]

**Phoebe: **Jason! Jason!

**Jason: **Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **I wanna talk to the press. I wanna tell them everything.

**Jason: **Right. What are you gonna do? Tell them you're a witch? That'll make the headlines.

**Phoebe: **Uh, actually, I didn't think about what I was gonna say to them. I just know that I can't let you take the fall for this. I am so sorry about everything. The lies and...

**Jason: **Hey, don't. Remember you saved me.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but that was after I tried to kill you.

**Jason: **Well, there was that.

**Phoebe: **If I could do it all again, I would tell you the truth.

**Jason: **Give me a break, Phoebe, what were you gonna do? What were you gonna tell me? And besides, I was so wrapped up in my career and dragging you around the world, I never gave you a chance.

**Phoebe: **So, um, what do we do now?

**Jason: **I don't know. Maybe we should just both take some time. They're waiting for me.

**Phoebe: **I wish you'd let me talk to them.

**Jason: **No, no, what you and your sisters do, what I saw you do, it, uh, put some perspective on my work. I wanna protect that.

**Phoebe: **You might lose the merger.

**Jason: **I've lost worst.

(They kiss and Phoebe walks away.)

**End**


	17. The Legend Of Sleepy Halliwell

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie.

Thanks for the heads up future Halliwell.

[Scene: A day care centre. Children and their parents are there playing games and having fun. Wyatt is sitting in the corner of the room all by himself. Piper is near by talking to a woman.]

**Woman: **All I'm saying is that you're way behind with little Wyatt. You really should have applied before this.

**Piper: **Yeah, well, you know, he's not even a year old yet.

**Woman: **So? I had my Jake signed up for "Mommy and Me" when I was still pregnant with him.

**Piper: **Really? You can do that?

**Woman: **Oh, absolutely. In fact, I'm surprised that they let you sign up this late because everybody wants to get in here because it gets you into Adlebery pre-school which is a feeder for Hoskins Elementary, and Bentley Middle School. (She looks over at Wyatt.) Doesn't have any siblings, does he?

**Piper: **Uh, no. How did you know?

**Woman: **Because he doesn't play well with others. Oh, don't worry about it; it's a common problem among only children. All the more reason to start developing their social skills early. First things pre-schools look for, you know.

**Piper: **Yeah, well, that's why we're here. (Phoebe and Paige walk in.) Excuse me.(Piper goes over to them.) Hi, thanks for coming.

**Phoebe: **Oh, of course, you know anything for our little nephew. What exactly are we doing for our little nephew?

**Piper: **Showing family support. They look for that, especially when the father's not around a lot.

**Phoebe: **What are you talking about? Leo's around all the time.

**Piper: **Yeah, for Wyatt, but he won't be for the school, he can't be. (Paige dials a number on her cell phone.) What are you doing? Put that thing down.

**Paige: **I'm trying to get a hold of Richard, I can't find him.

**Piper: **Yeah, well, you've been trying to call Richard for the last couple of days; maybe you should give it a rest.

**Paige: **I know, but I'm just afraid he's off on some magical freak out or something, you know, and I just wanna be able to help him.

**Phoebe: **Maybe he just needs a little time alone.

**Paige: **It just makes me question whether or not I can even save an innocent if I can't save my boyfriend. No offence.

**Phoebe: **Oh, no, don't worry about it, I'm over it.

**Paige: **Jason?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, when you get to be my age, you can't spend the time crying over spilled milk, you know?

**Paige: **Your age?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, the whole biological clock thing. It's very real and it's echoing. Tick-tick-tick-tick-tick.

**Piper: **Okay, neurotic people, can we get back to my neurosis right now, please?

**Phoebe: **Sure. Which one were we talking about?

**Piper: **The one where I'm a rotten mother who's raising an anti-social child.

**Paige: **Oh, that is ridiculous, and not true.

(Paige dials a number on her phone.)

**Piper: **Is it? He doesn't have any friends, Phoebe. You and I had each other when we were growing up, but he doesn't have anybody, he's all alone.

**Phoebe: **Like Paige said, it's not true, he has Nixie.

**Piper: **I know, but she won't be around for much longer. She's leaving as soon as Chris and Charlie save Wyatt. And then he'll be alone again.

**Paige: **Hey, I was all alone.

**Piper:** Yeah, but you didn't know you had powers, so it was safe for you to have friends. Your mother didn't have to worry about if you were gonna orb out during a play date or something.

**Phoebe: **Piper, do you think you're overreacting a little?

(Wyatt orbs out.)

**Piper: **No.

[Cut to the manor. Wyatt is standing at the bottom of the stairs. He watches a door appear in the wall halfway up the stairs. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in.]

**Piper: **You can not keep doing this, sweetie, really.

(Phoebe picks Wyatt up. Paige notices the door.)

**Paige: **Oh, guys?

**Phoebe: **Oh, what the... Oh, this is not good.

**Voice: **(behind door) help!

**Piper: **Orb him out of here. Go.

(Phoebe hands Wyatt to Paige and she orbs out. The door opens and a bald man with glasses and wearing a black robe walks out.)

**Man: **Oh, thank god you're home.

(Suddenly, the headless horseman appears behind the man and slices off his head with a long sword. The door slams shut.)

**Piper: **What the hell was that?

(They see the man's head on the stairs.)

**Man: **That was the headless horseman.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe places the man's head on a table. She straightens his glasses.]

**Phoebe: **Okay.

**Man: **You're very kind.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, can I just ask you one question? How are you still talking?

**Man: **Yes, well, fair question. Uh, fortunately the rest of me is still at magic school, otherwise I'd be...

**Piper: **I'm sorry, magic school?

**Man: **Yes, that's right. Anyway, as I was saying, uh, as long as my body remains on grounds, I can't, uh, well, you know, die. It's all part of the magic thankfully.

**Piper: **Like the doorway in the middle of my stairway.

**Man: **Sorry, I didn't know where else to put it, it's the only way in or out of the school; I had to reach you somehow.

**Phoebe: **Do you have a name?

**Man: **Sigmund. But I'm afraid we don't have much time for pleasantries. I really need to get you back before he strikes again.

**Piper: **The headless horseman.

**Sigmund: **Right.

**Piper: **Fabulous. (Paige and Leo orb in.) Where's Wyatt?

**Paige: **He's upstairs in his room. I thought I should bring Le... Oh my god, and apparently I was right.

**Sigmund: **Leo! Oh, so good to see you again.

**Leo: **Sigmund, what happened?

**Phoebe: **Wait, you guys know each other?

**Sigmund: **Gideon sent me for your help, all your help.

**Paige: **Gideon. Who's Gideon? And who are you?

**Piper: **Alright, all you people with legs follow me.

**Phoebe: **(to Sigmund) you wait here.

**Sigmund: **Hurry.

(Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo walk away from Sigmund.)

**Piper: **Just so you know, this is what's keeping your son from developing social skills.

**Paige: **And me from helping Richard.

**Phoebe: **And me from helping... me.

**Leo: **What?

**Piper: **I'm talking about our lives. We can't just drop what we're doing every time someone's head comes rolling down the stairs.

**Leo: **I don't believe you're saying this. You don't understand, this isn't supposed to happen. Magic school is supposed to be protected from evil. It's the only way Gideon can teach magic to the next generation, Wyatt's generation.

**Piper: **I think Wyatt is more concerned with nursery school right now then magic school.

**Leo: **Are you sure? Paige said he orbed back in front of the door. He was drawn to it.

**Phoebe: **Okay, you know what? I think we should help the magic school, because we can't just keep that head on our foyer table, you know? What is it, a centre-piece?

**Piper: **Okay, fine, but we can't take Wyatt, sorry.

**Leo: **Alright, I'll get Chris to watch him.

**Piper: **What? After everything he's done? No, I don't think so.

**Leo: **He was just trying to protect Wyatt.

**Paige: **Oh, please.

**Leo: **Look, I think his intentions are good. He deserves another chance.

**Piper: **Get Charlie to watch him.

**Phoebe: **Hey, speaking of Charlie, where is she?

**Paige: **Don't know, haven't seen her all day.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Stairs. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo open the door to the magic school and walk in. Piper is carrying a pillow case. They see Sigmund's body lying on the floor. Piper looks inside the pillow case.]

**Piper: **Um, are you sure you can breathe in there alright?

**Sigmund: **Yes, I... (The door slams shut.) We must move quickly.

**Piper: **Alright.

**Sigmund: **Just step around it, someone will be along for it shortly.

(They look around and see a very, very long hallway.)

**Paige: **Wow, impressive.

**Piper: **How long is this hallway?

**Sigmund: **No one really knows. It's endless.

**Piper: **Great.

**Paige: **So how are we gonna find this dude Gideon, anyway?

**Leo: **He's not a dude; he's an Elder, my old mentor, actually.

**Piper: **Really? You've never mentioned him before.

**Leo: **We met a long time ago when I first became a Whitelighter. He helped me out, took me under his wing. He actually fought for us to get married, to break the rules.

**Piper: **Really?

(A wolf appears behind them. Phoebe looks around.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, I don't want to freak anybody out but there is a wolf following us.

**Paige: **What?

(They look behind them and see nothing.)

**Phoebe: **There was a wolf following us, I swear.

**Sigmund: **Not everyone sees the same things here, Phoebe, only what they're meant to see.

**Phoebe: **Who you got in there, Confucius? (A student levitates past while reading a book.) Okay, you all saw that, right?

**Sigmund: **Eleventh grade levitation. She's late. We should keep moving, the great hall is just ahead.

(They walk further down the hallway and reach a large wooden door. It opens up and they walk inside the room.)

**Gideon's Voice: **Leo, good, thanks for coming. Although I do wish it was under better circumstances.

**Leo: **Gideon.

**Gideon's Voice: **And the Charmed Ones. Lovely to see you again. Although you probably don't remember meeting me, you were just little girls.

**Piper: **Leo.

(Piper hands Leo Sigmund's head in the pillow case.)

**Leo: **Gideon, I do believe your invisibility shield is still up.

(Gideon becomes visible as he pulls off his hood.)

**Gideon: **I'm sorry, I'm just a little distracted with everything that's been going on around here.

**Piper: **Yes, we heard.

(Leo puts Sigmund's head on a table.)

**Gideon: **Sigmund, oh, I'm so sorry.

**Sigmund: **It's alright, sir. It didn't stop me from delivering the message now, did it?

**Phoebe: **Okay, would somebody please tell me what's going on here?

**Gideon: **Always were a restless one, just like your Grams. Well, it all started innocently enough actually. Pranks really. Setting rats loose from the Pied Piper, turning the north dawn into a gingerbread house. Kids.

**Leo: **And then...

**Gideon: **And then someone cast a spell that brought forth the darkness, and days became nights, nights became terror, and the headless horseman has roamed the campus ever since, targeting teachers.

**Sigmund: **Forgive me, sir. Perhaps you'd like to orb me over to the other heads.

**Gideon: **Right. Good thinking.

**Sigmund: **Nice to meet you.

**Phoebe: **You too, dude.

(Gideon orbs Sigmund's head out of the room. Charlie comes walking up to Gideon, not noticing the sisters and Leo. Her back is turned to them)

**Charlie: **Gideon, I think I might have found something to help. (She hands him the book and he looks over the page.)

**Gideon: **Very good Charlie, this will surely help us.

(She smiles at him.)

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige: **Charlie!?

(Charlie turns around and sees the sisters. She smiles.)

**Charlie: **Hey guys, what are you doing here?

**Phoebe: **What are we doing here? What are you doing here?

**Charlie: **Me? I'm just reading, trying to find what gets to Wyatt.

**Piper: **Right and how is it that you know about this place.

**Charlie: **Well I am from the future, I know everything.

**Paige: **Why haven't you told us about this place then?

**Charlie: **Because you're supposed to find out in your own time. Where is Wyatt?

**Phoebe: **He's at the Manor, Chris is watching him.

**Charlie: **Oh, so you trust him again?

**Piper: **No. but Leo wants to give him another chance, so…

**Charlie: **Oh, okay. (She smiles at Leo, thanking him in her own way)

**Paige: **Where is Nixie?

**Charlie: **She's at the nursery, it's great. You should have brought Wyatt here, he would have fun.

**Piper: **Maybe, but what Wyatt needs right now is a normal life, not more magic.

**Charlie: **He's not normal Piper, the sooner you get that the better it will be for everyone.

(Paige seeing an argument coming up, turned her attention to Gideon)

**Paige: **So you were saying something about somebody trying to shut down the school by cutting off teacher's heads.

**Gideon: **What else would it be? What better way for evil to gain an upper hand than to fought the next generation?

**Piper: **Isn't it as simple as finding who conjured the horseman and reversing the magic?

**Gideon: **Yes, except that no student possesses that level of magic, at least they're not supposed to. That's why I believe that a demon from the outside has somehow corrupted one of them into doing his bidding.

**Paige: **So you find the student, you find the evil, right?

**Gideon: **True, except you find much more than that here, Paige. The answers you each seek can be found within these grounds. You merely have to be open to them. Teaching will help you find the student in question, but it will also remind you of what you fear you have lost. (To Piper) Investigating our nursery school will help you with your worries over Wyatt. (To Phoebe) And if you follow the wolf, she will lead you where you want to go, but be careful. The deeper you look, the more you will discover and the better chance you will have of saving all this.

(Gideon walks away and vanishes.)

[Time lapse. Paige and a female teacher are walking down a hallway. They are both wearing long black coats.]

**Paige: **Who does he think he is? Obi-Wan Kenobi? How could I be afraid of losing something if I don't know what I've lost?

**Teacher: **Maybe that's why he wants you to take over Sigmund's class, so you can remember.

**Paige: **Remember what?

**Teacher: **Your gift perhaps. Now, whatever you do be strong, don't let them intimidate you. This may be advanced magic but they're still just kids.

(She pushes Paige into the room. Inside the room are a bunch of teenagers laughing at another teenager who is floating up in the air. He is kicking his legs around, trying to get down. Paige closes the door and the teenagers turn around.)

**Boy #1: **Help! Stop it!

**Paige: **Oh my gosh. (They boy falls to the floor. Paige rushes to his side.) Are you okay?

(He pulls away.)

**Boy #1: **I'm fine.

**Boy #2: **Telepathy isn't the coolest power now, is it, Zac? No.

**Paige: **Did you do that? Excuse me, I'm talking to you.

**Boy #2: **Yeah, so what if I did?

**Paige: **What's your name?

**Boy #2: **Quentin.

(The class giggles.)

**Paige: **What's so funny?

(A boy walks in, identical to Boy #2.)

**Boy #3: **What? Thanks a lot, Slick, get me in trouble why don't you.

(Boy #2 shape shifts into a different boy.)

**Slick: **What's the matter, teach? You seem a little outta sorts.

**Paige: **Me? No, I'm perfectly fine. (Another boy waves his hand and an apple appears in Paige's hand.) Thank you. You're a conjurer.

**Slick: **Yeah. And I'd watch your pretty little neck if I was you.

[Cut to a hallway. Phoebe is there creeping down the hallway.]

**Phoebe: **Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. Come on. I know you're here somewhere. Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. (The wolf appears and growls.) Oh, hi, hi, sweet wolfy. Okay, you don't have to attack me because Gideon sent me. (The wolf runs off.) Where are you going?

(She chases after it.)

[Cut to a cave. A small fire burns in the centre of the cave. The wolf stands beside the fire. Phoebe walks in.]

**Phoebe: **Come on. (The wolf bursts into flames and turns into a young woman.) Neat trick. Can you shape shift into the headless horseman as well?

**Woman: **I'm a shaman, not a shape shifter. The wolf is merely a projection of your quest, a symbol.

**Phoebe: **Fascinating. You didn't answer my question.

**Shaman: **Do you really think I lured you out here just to kill you, Phoebe? You have the power of premonition, but it's unreliable. Especially lately. I can help you see your future more clearly. If you're willing to take the risk.

[Cut to nursery school. Piper and Leo are there watching little kids playing together with magic.]

**Piper: **I don't know what the hell Gideon was talking about, 'cause this is certainly not what I'm looking for.

**Leo: **Still, Wyatt doesn't have to hide his powers. Plus, he's not gonna be all alone.

**Piper: **No, he'll be surrounded by all the other freaks.

(Charlie comes over, with Nixie in her arms)

**Charlie****: **They're not freaks.

**Piper: **You know what I mean. I just want Wyatt to have a normal up bringing. (Charlie gives her a look) At least as normal as possible. Is that too much to ask for?

**Leo: **I don't know. Maybe.

**Piper: **Well, we're not shopping for preschools; we're shopping for head hunters. So where is...

(A teacher walks in with a little girl.)

**Teacher: **Sorry, a little emergency. Go ahead. (The girl joins the other kids.) Now, where were we?

**Piper: **You were telling us about your near miss with the headless...

**Teacher: **Shhh. don't want to scare the little ones. They may have powers but they're still innocent.

**Charlie:** So,how was it that you got away?

**Teacher: **I astral projected. Confused him, I guess, by creating two of me, thank god.

**Piper: **Um, are you suggesting that one of these kids might be...

**Teacher: **Involved? Oh, dear, no, no, never.

**Leo: **Why would you be a target?

**Teacher: **These children are the cradle of good magic, its entire future. Without proper guidance, nurturing, they can easily be turned.

**Piper: **Evil?

**Teacher: **Yeah.

(They hear a siren.)

**Leo: **What's that?

**Charlie: **Oh, no.

[Cut to the great hall. Students are running around the place. Charlie, Piper, Leo and Gideon run in.]

**Leo: **Anybody hurt?

**Gideon: **Not yet.

(Paige runs in.)

**Paige: **You guys okay?

**Gideon: **Paige, you're a teacher now, you need to be careful.

**Leo: **Come on, I'll take you back.

**Piper: **Wait.

(The headless horseman appears behind Piper.)

**Paige**** and Charlie: **Piper!

(Piper turns around and the headless horseman slices off her head with his sword. Her head drops to the floor. The headless horseman disappears.)

**Piper: **Great. Just great.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Paige, Charlie and Leo are there. Leo places Piper's head on top of a cabinet.]

**Piper: **Ow. Easy, easy. Ow, easy, watch the hair.

**Leo: **Sorry.

**Paige: **You doing okay up there, honey?

**Piper: **Actually, I feel a little woozy.

**Leo: **Well, maybe it's because we have you up to high. Are you sure you don't want me to move you down lower?

**Piper: **No, I don't Wyatt to see me like this, he will freak out.

**Charlie****: **Well, you know, on the plus side, this is a great way for Wyatt to get out and socialise.

**Piper: **If I had legs I would kick you. (She looks at a spiky plant sitting beside her head.) Could you move this for me, please? (Leo points to it.) Yeah.

(Leo takes the plant off of the cabinet.)

**Paige: **You know, maybe I should just go upstairs and check the book and see if there's a spell that can fix us.

**Piper: **Or we can find the little child that conjured the horseman and vanquish it.

**Leo: **You think that would reverse the spell?

**Piper: **I'm hoping.

**Paige: **Yeah, I keep getting this weird feeling that it's one of the students in my class.

**Leo: **Why?

**Paige: **Because who better to turn than one of the most powerful kids there.

**Leo: **What do you suggest?

**Paige: **I think we should bring them here.

**Piper: **What?

**Charlie****: **That might be a good idea, if we get them away from the school, they can't conjure the horseman. That way we keep them here long enough to figure out who it is.

**Leo: **I agree, it's not a bad idea since you're targets now.

**Piper: **Uh-oh. Phoebe.

**Leo: **I'll go get her.

**Piper: **No. I do not want Wyatt to have two headless parents. Send Chris.

[Cut to Wyatt's room. Chris and a robed man are there. The robed man is standing over Wyatt's crib with a bright light pouring out of his hands. Paige and Leo walk into the room. The robed man shimmers out.]

**Leo: **What the hell is going on?

**Chris: **Wait, I can explain.

(Leo rushes over to Wyatt.)

**Leo: **Are you okay, buddy?

**Paige: **What was he doing?

**Chris: **Nothing. I mean, nothing bad, I swear.

**Paige: **Nothing bad? He's a demon.

**Chris: **But he wasn't hurting him, I promise. Wyatt's shield wasn't even up.

**Leo: **I trusted you, I vouched for you.

**Chris: **Look, just let me explain.

**Leo: **Get out of here.

**Chris: **Paige, please.

**Leo: **Now!

(Chris orbs out.)

**Paige: **Is he okay?

**Leo: **Yeah, I think so. Listen, I'm gonna take him up there where it's safe. Do you mind...?

**Paige: **Getting Phoebe? No, not at all. I just hope there's all of her to get.

(Leo picks up Wyatt.)

[Scene: Cave. Phoebe and the shaman are there.]

**Phoebe: **So if you're so innocent, why are you hiding out?

**Shaman: **I'm protecting myself.

**Phoebe: **From what? You're a student. The bad guys are only after the teachers, right?

**Shaman: **I'm not protecting my body, I'm protecting my powers. I sensed someone trying to invade mine, to use them for themselves.

**Phoebe: **How do I know you're telling the truth?

**Shaman: **You're an empath, you tell me.

**Phoebe: **I can't tell.

**Shaman: **It's because you're conflicted, questioning your own magic, your very future. It's affecting your powers.

**Phoebe: **I'm not questioning my future. Okay, maybe just a little bit. But how do you know that?

**Shaman: **The wolf is a pack animal, but constantly searching for something she craves. (She dips a cup into a pot and stands up.) But cannot find. Seeing it means you're searching too. Drink this, take the vision quest. There you will find the answers we both seek.

**Phoebe: **I'm not drinking that.

**Shaman: **No? Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

(Phoebe drinks from the cup. She has a vision. In the vision, Phoebe walks down the manor stairs. A demon appears and throws a fireball. She ducks and throws him across the room. Another demon appears and grabs her from behind. She flips him over and he disappears. Another demon falls from the roof and pulls Phoebe to the floor as he lands. The vision ends and Phoebe falls to the ground of the cave.)

**Phoebe: **Ow! (Phoebe looks at a cut on her shoulder.) You didn't tell me I could get hurt on this vision quest.

**Shaman: **You didn't ask. The vision is of your future, Phoebe, it's no less real than anything else.

**Phoebe: **And no less dangerous. Great. More demons in my future, it's exactly what I wanted.

**Shaman: **But are there anymore beyond the light? That's what you really wanna see, isn't it?

(Paige orbs in.)

**Paige: **There you are, I've been looking all over for you, Pheebs. (Paige sees the cut on Phoebe's shoulder.) Are you okay? What happened? The horseman?

**Phoebe: **No, uh, my inner demons, apparently.

**Paige: **Well, it's good to see at least you have your head, unlike Piper.

**Phoebe: **What?

**Paige: **Yeah, the horseman got her. But, you know, she's doing pretty good considering the circumstances. A little grumpier than normal, but hey. Anyway, you really should get out of here before, you know, you get chopped.

**Phoebe: **I think I should stay here.

**Paige: **Why?

**Phoebe: **Because Gideon put me on this path for a reason. And I believe that there are answers here. I'll be okay, and you know where to find me if you need me.

**Paige: **Okay, but remember that she's a suspect too.

(Paige orbs out.)

**Shaman: **Ready to try again?

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper's head is still sitting on the cabinet; Charlie is sitting in one of the chairs and is reading a magazine. They hear a door open and voices.]

**Piper: **What's that? Who is that?

(Paige and her class walk out of the magic school door.)

**Paige: **Don't worry; it's just me and some of the more unusual suspects.

**Zac: **Wait, you think one of us is responsible?

**Slick: **What, you didn't know she thought that? What kind of telepath are you, anyway?

(He pushes him.)

**Zac: **Stop picking on me.

**Slick: **Yeah? Or what?

**Paige: **Alright, guys, knock it off. You're in my house.

**Boy #4: **The Halliwell manor. I don't believe it. It's just like in the text.

**Quentin: **It looks like my Grandma's house.

**Paige: **Alright, alright, move it along, people. Let's go, other room. (Paige closes the door to the magic school. Everyone walks into the conservatory.) Alright, is everybody here?

**Boy #4: **Yes, ma'am.

**Quentin: **(coughs) Kiss ass.

(Everyone laughs.)

**Piper: **Hey, watch your mouth.

**Boy #4: **Whoa, it's Piper Halliwell.

**Slick: **Yeah, but only part of her. And not the good part either.

**Paige: **Slick.

**Piper: **Can it.

**Charlie****: **Okay, here's the deal, people. We know that one of you is behind this. So nobody is going to leave here until we figure out who it is. (They all moan.) So far nobody has gotten killed.

**Piper: **Not yet, anyway.

**Paige: **So far this has just been a really stupid prank. So please, let's not let it go any further than that.

**Zac: **Is Gideon gonna shut down the school?

**Paige: **Not unless he's forced to.

**Quentin: **Why don't you start with the conjurer?

**Boy #4: **Me? What about you, Quinton? You're the Sleepy Hollow buff.

**Zac: **Yeah, but Slick's the shape shifter.

**Slick: **Hey, screw you, Zachary.

**Paige: **Wait, you guys, just stop it.

**Slick: **Seriously, why don't you just admit that you did it?

(Paige looks around and sees Chris near by.)

**Zac: **I would never do anything to harm a Charmed One.

**Slick: **You're passing the blame like it's going out of style.

**Paige: **(to Piper) I'll be right back. (She grabs Charlie's hand) Come with me.

**Piper: **Where are you going?

(Paige and Charlie walk into the kitchen where Chris is.)

**Paige: **What are you doing here?

**Chris: **I need your help.

**Paige: **My help? That's rich with what you pulled. Listen, I have enough juvenile delinquents to take care of. Thanks.

(She turns to leave but Chris stops her.)

**Chris: **Hey, please, just hear me out. I'm running out of time.

**Paige: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Chris: **Exactly that. Don't you see that's the only reason why I went to the demon? He can scan for evil. And maybe figure out who's gonna turn Wyatt since we haven't been able to.

**Paige: **Okay, you're not making any sense.

**Chris: **Paige, listen to me. I need you to trust me. And I need you to get Piper and Leo to trust me too, before it's too late.

**Charlie: **Okay, what the hell is going on?

(They hear the kids scream in the other room.)

**Voice: **The headless horseman!

**Piper: **Paige!

(Paige, Charlie and Chris run into the conservatory.)

(The headless horseman runs for Charlie, swinging his sword.)

**Chris: **Charlie, watch out.

(Without looking back, Charlie levitates and sticks to the ceiling (Think Spider-man) and the horseman runs away.)

**Paige: **What happened? (The headless horseman runs around the room swinging his sword. The conservatory doors open and he gallops outside.) Is everyone alright?

**Boy #4: **I think so.

**Piper: **Head count. No jokes just do it. (To Chris) What are you doing here?

**Chris: **Just trying to help.

**Paige: **They're all here.

**Chris: **(He looks up to the ceiling, where Charlie is still stuck to.) Charlie, are you okay?

**Charlie: **(She levitates down and stands up.) I'm fine.

(Gideon walks out of the magic school door.)

**Gideon: **I heard the alarm. What's this doing open?

**Paige: **One of the students must have opened it without my seeing.

**Gideon: **And the horseman?

**Chris: **Gone. Out those doors.

**Gideon: **You have to stop him.

**Paige: **Okay, well, we have to figure out...

**Gideon: **No, you don't understand. People in the outside aren't protected like we are at school. They'll die.

**Paige: **Then we need Phoebe.

**Chris: **We'll get her.

(Chris and Charlie run into the school.)

**Gideon: **But you can't wait for her. You have to go after the horseman now.

**Paige: **By myself? No. I can't vanquish him.

**Gideon: **You don't have to. All you have to do is lead him back to the school, so that at least nobody will be killed. Don't make your concerns about Richard, make you question yourself. You can do this, I'll help you.

(He takes her hand and they orb out. Slick starts to walk away.)

**Piper: **Ah-ah-ah. Where are you going? (He looks at her.) Don't give me that look. I still got a mouth; I can turn you into a toad.

[Scene: Alley. Night. Two men are there. One is running away from the other. The one chasing shoots a gun and the man running away drops a bag. The man with the gun stops and searches through the bag. The headless horseman appears and chops off the man's head. Paige and Gideon orb in. The headless horseman runs down the alley. Gideon waves his hand and a door appears. The headless horseman runs into the door and the door disappears.]

**Paige: **Well, at least we got him back.

**Gideon: **Not soon enough I'm afraid. The death of an innocent means the death of magic school.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Paige and Gideon walk in through the front door.]

**Paige:** I don't understand why the horseman targeted him. And why did he pass up so many others along the way?

**Gideon: **Granted it could've been a lot worse but it doesn't change my mind.

**Paige: **The police said he was a killer, Gideon.

**Gideon: **It doesn't make it right.

**Paige: **No, it doesn't make it right but you shouldn't shut down the school because of it. We have the horseman contained, now we just need to find...

**Gideon: **It's too late. The damage has already been done. When I started this school I made a promise that the magic within would never harm a soul, otherwise...

(They hear a toad croaking. They look in the conservatory and see a toad sitting on the floor.)

**Paige: **Piper, are you okay?

**Piper: **Hunky-dory.

**Paige: **(to Gideon) you, come with me.

**Piper: **Anybody else wanna try me?

[Cut to the kitchen. Paige and Gideon walk in.]

**Paige: **Leo!

**Gideon: **What do you want him for?

**Paige: **Reinforcements.

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **What's going on?

**Paige: **You have to talk him out of closing down the magic school.

**Gideon: **Someone let the horseman out, Leo. He killed a man.

**Leo: **Why?

**Gideon: **Why else? To force my hand.

**Paige: **If you let whoever's behind this win, all those kids are gonna lose. Is that what you want?

**Gideon: **Of course not. But...

**Paige: **But what? Big deal, you have one bad apple. Just give us the time to flush him out to save the next generations of magic.

**Gideon: **I know. But the rules.

**Paige: **Screw the rules. Listen, you are the one who talked me into doing this, you are the one who said I could do it, so don't give up on me now, please. Just let us finish the job that we started. Tell him, Leo.

**Leo: **I think you just did.

[Cut to the conservatory. The toad turns back into Slick.]

**Piper: **Next time I give you warts. (The room freezes.) Hey, who did that? Where did you come from? (An arm reaches for Piper's head and grabs her by the hair.) Hey, hey, ow. Paige!

(By the time Paige, Leo and Gideon run in, Piper's head is gone.)

**Paige: **Piper? Oh my god. Piper!

**Gideon: **The door's still closed.

**Leo: **The kids are frozen.

**Gideon: **Piper must have done it.

**Paige: **Without hands? I don't think so.

**Leo: **Someone from the outside?

**Paige: **That's impossible, we got here too fast. It has to be one of them.

**Gideon: **The students? No, they don't possess that kind of power. Besides, they're frozen.

**Paige: **Then one of them is faking it.

(They look closely at the kids.)

[Scene: Cave. Phoebe and the Shaman are there. Phoebe falls to the ground.]

**Phoebe: **Ow. Okay, you know what? Enough already.

**Shaman: **Every journey requires a sacrifice.

**Phoebe: **My whole life is about sacrifice. If that's all my future holds, then I don't wanna see it.

**Shaman: **You're fighting it. Don't. Don't use your powers to get through. They're not working very well, anyway. Just let it come to you. Want it more than anything.

(Phoebe drinks from the cup and has a vision. In the vision she walks down the stairs of the manor. She sees a screen of light in the room. A demon throws a fireball and it flies straight through her. The demon dives for Phoebe but lands right through her. She walks towards the screen of light. Two more demons try to attack her, but she ignores them and they pass right through her. She steps into the screen of light and ends up in the conservatory. Two boys are there. One is playing with a Game Boy. Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **Wyatt, let your little brother play with the game too, please.

**Phoebe: **Little brother?

(Paige walks in wearing a long black robe, in her arms is a little girl. She has black hair and blue eyes.)

**Paige: **There you go Prue, sweetie. (She puts down the little girl.)

**Prue: **Thanks Aunt Paige. (She turns around and sees Phoebe and runs to her hugging her legs.) Mommy, mommy I back. How's sissy?

**Phoebe: **(She looks down at the smiling girl, she looks into the familiar blue veils and whispers) Sissy?

**Paige: **Hey, Piper, can you take Phoebe to the doctor instead? I have so many papers to grade. Thank you.

(She leaves the room.)

**Phoebe: **The doctor?

**Piper: **Yeah, we need to make sure our little niece is doing okay.

(Phoebe looks down again and sees something she missed, she is pregnant. Prue looks behind Phoebe and sees a man standing there smiling. She runs for him.)

**Prue: **Daddy, daddy.

(Phoebe is about to turn, when she's interrupted by the little boy.)

**Little Boy: **Aunt Phoebe? We need your help.

(The vision ends. Chris is there looking at Phoebe and Charlie is behind him.)

**Chris: **Phoebe, can you hear me? We need your help.

(Phoebe comes back from the vision and stares at Charlie for an uncomfortable while.)

**Charlie: **Phoebe, are you okay?

**Phoebe: **(She comes out of her trance.) Uh, I don't know. Am I?

**Shaman: **You tell me. What'd you see?

**Phoebe: **Uh, I saw children, I saw my daughter and I was pregnant again. And a life without demons. Is that even possible?

**Shaman: **With your powers you know by now what is truth and what is not. Embrace those powers again, embrace your path and it will lead you there.

**Phoebe: **You don't know how much you've given me.

**Shaman: **You should go. So you can use your powers to help save our school.

[Cut to the manor. Phoebe, Charlie and Chris walk out of the school door.]

**Paige: **Oh, Phoebe, I'm so glad to see you, I was worried.

**Chris: **What's the matter? Didn't you trust me?

**Leo: **Separate subject.

**Phoebe: **How's Piper?

**Paige: **You're not gonna like it.

**Leo: **She's been kidnapped.

**Phoebe, Chris**** and Charlie: **What?

(The doorbell rings)

**Phoebe: **Great, what now? I'll get it.

[Cut to the foyer. Phoebe walks over to the door and opens it. What she sees shocks her. In the doorway stands…]

**Phoebe: **(Whispers) Cole

**Cole: **(He smile at the woman he loves) Hello Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **(Finding her voice again) Wh-what are you doing here?

**Cole: **I just came by to tell you I was back. I thought it would be better then fading.

**Phoebe: **You thought right. (She smiles) listen Cole, we are kinda…

**Cole: **(He cuts her of) in the middle of something?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, so…

**Cole: **So, maybe I can help.

**Phoebe: **Oh. Cole. That's sweet, really it is but we got this covered and I think it would be distracting if you stayed.

**Cole: **Oh, maybe I was wrong for coming back.

**Phoebe: **No Cole, it's not that. I'm glad you're back but it's just that, there has been all kinds of crazy things happening; I just think that you coming in would make them more intense. So please.

**Cole: **Okay Phoebe, I'll go, but I really want to talk to you.

**Phoebe: **We will okay, I'll call you later.

**Cole: **Okay. (He gives her a long kiss) I miss doing that.

**Phoebe: **(She's shocked) Yeah. Bye Cole.

**Cole: **Bye Phoebe. (He leaves and she closes the door.)

[Cut to the sun-room. Everyone is waiting for Phoebe. She walks in and they all turn to her.]

**Charlie: **Who was it?

**Phoebe: **No, one. Now Paige was saying something before the doorbell rang.

**Paige: **Right. I was saying that the bad news is Piper has been taken, but the good news is that she's here, somewhere.

**Gideon: **Well, if one of the students took her, I can't sense which one it is.

**Phoebe: **Maybe I can. Thanks to your wolf. (Phoebe walks over to the frozen kids.) I can sense pain, and anger, a lot of anger, wants revenge. Do any of them hate the high school?

**Paige: **Honey, they're teenagers, they all hate the school. (Paige points to Herman.) But he's a conjurer.

**Phoebe: **No, it's not him. (Phoebe turns to Zac.) But who's this guy?

**Paige: **A telepath.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, he's telepathing a whole lot of rage right now.

(Zac moves.)

**Zac: **Well, look who just solved the case.

**Gideon: **Zachary?

**Zac: **Surprise.

(Zac disappears.)

**Chris: **What happened? Where'd he go?

**Leo: **That wasn't Zachary that was an astral projection.

**Gideon: **He doesn't have that power.

**Charlie****: **No, but a teacher at the school does. And Herman's a conjurer and Piper can freeze.

**Phoebe: **He's using his telepathy to tap into other people's powers.

**Leo: **Where's the real Zachary?

**Paige: **He's at school with Piper.

**Chris: **But why? What does he want with her?

[Scene: Magic School. Great Hall. Phoebe and Paige walk in. Piper's head is sitting on a table.]

**Paige: **You don't think he'll kill her, do you?

**Phoebe: **You know what? I have no idea.

**Paige: **He's a smart kid. I just hope he's not luring us here.

(The headless horseman appears and chops off Phoebe and Paige's heads. He disappears.)

**Piper: **Mm-hm.

(Zac walks in.)

**Zac: **You made me do this, you know. I didn't have a choice.

**Piper: **So, now what are you guys gonna do?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Magic School. Great Hall. Piper, Phoebe and Paige's heads are sitting on a table.]

**Piper: **So whose bright idea was this anyway?

**Phoebe: **We were trying to save you.

**Piper: **Yeah, good job on that one.

**Phoebe: **And who went and got her head stolen?

**Piper: **While you were off contemplating your naval, while you still had one.

**Paige: **Guys, we're not getting anywhere arguing.

**Piper: **Actually, we're not getting anywhere because we don't have any bodies.

**Phoebe: **Okay, look, we said we were sorry.

**Paige: **Can we try looking on the bright side? I mean, you know, we're still alive.

**Piper: **Yeah, only because Zachary can't kill us in here.

**Paige: **I don't think he would if he could, I mean, he practically apologised to us.

**Phoebe: **I think she's right, actually, I didn't sense any anger from him, just a lot of sorrow.

**Piper: **So what, he did this to us just to get us out of the way? To do what?

**Phoebe: **To get revenge on the school.

**Paige: **And Gideon.

[Scene: Manor. Leo and Gideon are there. The kids are still frozen.]

**Gideon: **How could I not have seen this? How could I not have sensed his pain? After all these years with him.

**Leo: **It's not your fault, Gideon. Even you can't see everything.

**Gideon: **I should have seen this. I should have focused more on the boy, then on his magic.

(Paige walks in through the magic school door.)

**Paige: **We have to get the kids out of here now.

**Leo: **Why? What's the matter?

**Paige: **It's Zachary. He's lost it.

**Gideon: **Orb them out up there. I'll try talking to him. (To Leo) Just go. (Leo orbs out with the kids.) You should leave too.

**Paige: **Why?

(Paige shape shifts into Zac.)

**Zac: **After all, I came here for you.

(He waves his arm and Gideon flies across the room.)

[Cut to the Great Hall.]

**Paige: **You think the spell's gonna work?

**Piper: **Well, now that we know who conjured the horseman, it should.

**Phoebe: **We won't until we summon him. So let's just put our heads together and... You know what I mean, right? (They close their eyes and the headless horseman appears.) Okay, now, now, now.

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige: **"Power of three unite, to end this grisly fright, reverse the rolls and make us whole."

(The headless horseman explodes and disappears. Piper, Phoebe and Paige get their bodies back.)

**Paige: **Oh, thank god, it worked. (Phoebe pats her body.) You want me to get you a room?

**Piper: **Let's go, let's go, let's go.

[Cut to the manor. Living room. Gideon is lying on the floor with a dagger levitating in front of his neck. Zac is standing in front of him with his arm outstretched.]

**Gideon: **Why take it out on others, Zachary? Why not just come after me?

**Zac: **Because I want you to suffer, Gideon. Like you made me suffer ever since I got here. I want you to see your precious school destroyed. Bit by bit.

**Gideon: **But that doesn't give you the right to kill an innocent.

**Zac: **You scolding me now? You gonna give me a demerit? That wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted the sisters out of the way. The horseman's only supposed to hurt evil.

**Gideon: **Evil? You think teachers are evil?

**Zac: **They are when they keep me here against my wishes. They take me away from my family, my home, without even thinking about what I want.

**Gideon: **Why didn't you come to me?

**Zac: **I did, damn it! Every time I snuck out, every time I got in trouble. But you didn't care, you wouldn't listen.

**Paige: **We're listening. (Piper, Phoebe and Paige walk in.) It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you.

**Phoebe: **We're here to help.

**Zac****: **How'd you get out?

**Piper: **Magic.

**Paige: **See, sometimes it takes us away from our lives as well, a lot more than we'd like it to.

**Piper: **But it's who we are whether we like it or not. We can't change that and neither can you.

**Phoebe: **You have to accept it.

**Paige: **You have to realise this is not worth throwing your life away for. Just let it go. That's it. Easy.

(The dagger falls to the floor. Piper and Phoebe kneel beside Gideon.)

**Phoebe: **You okay?

**Gideon: **Yes. I just guess I've been more invisible than I realised over the years.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: P3. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the bar, listening to the band playing. Paige walks up to them.]

**Paige: **Hey, guys. Wasn't Ziggy Marley supposed to play here before?

**Piper: **Yeah, he had to reschedule. So how's Zachary?

**Paige: **He's good. He's at home with his family now, but I wouldn't be surprised to see him back at Magic School someday. I think he, I think he heard us about accepting himself.

**Piper: **So then you're not gonna bind his powers?

**Paige: **No, he didn't want me to. But he gave me a good idea about maybe doing it for somebody else.

**Phoebe: **Richard?

**Paige: **Yeah. You know, if he can't handle it, why should he have to? Maybe I can finally help him accept that.

**Phoebe:** You're gonna make a really good teacher one day, Paige.

**Paige: **Teacher?

**Phoebe: **Yes, in Magic School. I saw it with my very own... vision.

**Piper: **Yeah, I don't think she's gonna be teaching Wyatt any time soon. Suddenly I'm more concerned about separating him from his family, than raising him as an only child.

**Phoebe: **Actually, there might be a day that you don't have to be concerned about that.

**Piper: **What do you mean?

**Phoebe: **I'm just saying.

**Piper: **What are you just saying?

**Phoebe: **It doesn't matter. What matters is that Cole is back.

**Piper and Paige: **What!?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, he was the one who came last night; he came over to tell me he was back.

**Piper: **Wow, how are you feeling?

**Phoebe: **I'm fine. I'm actually happy he's back; I've been waiting for a while.

**Paige: **So, are you gonna make something out of it?

**Phoebe: **I think so. I realize my future is with him and I hope he still wants me. You guys are okay with that right?

**Paige: **Absolutely, if that's what you want then go for it.

**Piper: **Exactly, if he is the one who's gonna make you happy, then I won't stand in your way.

**Phoebe: **Thank you so much guys (She hugs them) I love you. (Phoebe sees Chris across the room.) Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. (Phoebe walks away.)

**Piper: **Excuse me, where are you going.

[Cut to the back room. Chris walks in, Charlie is already there. Phoebe walks in after him.]

**Phoebe: **Hey.

**Chris: **Hey. So did you come here to kick me out?

**Phoebe: **Uh, no, actually, I came here to ask you a question.

**Chris: **What?

**Phoebe: **I need you to be honest with me. No games, no running away, just the truth.

**Chris: **Okay.

**Phoebe: **Are you Wyatt's little brother?

**Chris: **Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time.

**Phoebe: **Oh my god! I was right, just like my vision.

**Chris: **Vision? What vision?

**Phoebe: **The vision quest I took at magic school. It showed that Wyatt had a little brother and you look just like him.

**Chris: **What more did you see?

**Phoebe: **I saw Paige in teachers robes, Piper running around, Wyatt and my self. I was pregnant and I had a daughter. (A light clicks in her head and she looks at Charlie) If you're Chris' cousin. That would make you…

**Charlie. **(Charlie spoke for the first time) Your daughter. (She waves at Phoebe) Hey mom.

**Phoebe: **Oh my god. (She hugs Charlie and then looks at her.) You're so beautiful, Prue.

**Charlie: **(Slightly taken a back) it's been a long time since anyone has used my first name.

**Phoebe: **What is your real name?

**Charlie: **(She looks at Chris, who nods) It's Prudence Charlotte Halliwell Turner.

**Phoebe: **(She smiles at the mention of her sisters' name, then comes back to reality) wait, did you say Turner? (Charlie nods) You're mine and Coles?

**Charlie: **Yeah. And just for the record, this means that Nixie is your granddaughter.

(She smiles at her mother and Phoebe is to speechless to say anything.)

**End**


	18. I Dream Of Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks in and goes over to her assistant.]

**Phoebe: **Good morning. Any phone calls?

**Assistant: **Take your pick. We've got adulterers, cross-dressers, thirty-four year old virgins, and, oh, your nephew.

**Phoebe: **Oh, Chris called?

**Assistant: **No, Wyatt. Um, actually, I think Piper did the dialling, but. You have another nephew?

**Phoebe: **Um, no, uh, but-but, you know, maybe some day I will. You know what I mean? Okay.

(Phoebe goes into her office and Chris and Charlie are there. She gets a fright.)

**Chris: **Phoebe, I need your help.

**Phoebe: ****Well hello to you too. (She turns to Charlie and hugs her) Hello my darling.**

**Charlie: ****Hey mom. **

**Phoebe: **(Turns back to Chris) I've been calling for you all week. Didn't you hear me?

**Chris: **For the first couple of days, yeah. Then I put you on mute.

**Phoebe: **You can put me on mute?

**Chris: **I had to, I was busy. Now, I need your help.

**Phoebe: **Oh, yeah, and I need yours too, because you come here, you drop this bombshell on me, and you expect me to keep this secret? And I don't even know why I'm keeping the secret.

**Chris: **Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents. It can mess with the whole future.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, if you didn't want anybody to know, I don't know why you told me.

**Chris: **I told you because you busted me, and I'm glad you did. I have been so focused on protecting Wyatt, I've completely forgotten about me. This month is my conception date.

**Phoebe: **Your conception date?

**Chris: **That's where I've been. Oracles, fortune tellers, soothsayers and not to mention (points to Charlie) they all say the same thing. If mum and dad don't screw, this month I'm screwed.

**Phoebe: **Okay, I'm just trying to get used to you being my nephew. I never hit on you, did I?

**Chris: **What? No.

**Phoebe: **Oh, thank god.

**Chris: **Can we focus here, please? Mum and dad need to have sex. Now who's gonna tell them? You or me?

**Phoebe: **No, nobody's gonna tell them because we're not gonna reopen those wounds. (Turns to Charlie) Speaking of conception dates, when are you supposed to be conceived?

**Charlie: **Oh, that. Yeah, there's still time for that don't worry. It'll happen when it's suppose to.

(Phoebe, is not happy with that answer and is about to dig more into it when Chris interrupts.)

**Chris: **Okay, can we please focus here? How do we get them back together?

**Phoebe: **W-we? There is no we here. We don't. You're the one that split them up. And why did you split them up?

**Chris: **Leo had to become an Elder to make room for me as your Whitelighter. It was the only way I could protect Wyatt from turning evil.

**Phoebe: **You're unbelievable. I mean, most kids who are the cause of their parents divorce actually feel guilty. And you're sitting here like it's part of your master plan.

**Charlie****: **I'm sensing some real issues here.

**Phoebe: **Oh, you're damn right there are issues. You can't just pop in from the future and play with people's lives because your big brother picked on you.

**Chris: **He picked on the world, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **I'm not finished. Your parents were happy until you split them up. And now you want my help because you didn't think this all the way through?

**Chris: **Feel better?

**Phoebe: **Yes.

**Chris: **Will you help me?

**Phoebe: **No. Oh, I don't know.

**Chris: **If I'm not conceived in the next couple of weeks, I'll disappear forever. (Chris picks up a letter off Phoebe's desk.) You are willing to help complete strangers. How about family? (Phoebe snatches the letter off Chris and receives a premonition.) What is it? What'd you see?

**Phoebe: **A woman being attacked.

**Charlie****: **Where?

[Scene: Arabia. Cave. Phoebe, Charlie and Chris are there.]

**Phoebe: **Looks like a dig site.

**Chris: **A desert in the Middle East. Are you sure your scrying wasn't off??

**Charlie****: **Maybe Jinny is an archaeologist.

**Chris: **Yeah, why would an archaeologist in the Middle East send a letter to an advice columnist in San Francisco?

**Phoebe: **She said she was with a controlling man.

**Chris: **Okay, you're missing my point. What happens if this is a trap? (Chris sees some bones on the ground.) What is that? (He bends down to have a look. A sword flies past above his head. They turn around to see two Arabians standing near the cave entrance. They shout words at Phoebe, Charlie and Chris and move forward. Phoebe throws a potion at them and they are vanquished.) You think anyone heard them?

(A ball of light hits Chris in the shoulder and knocks him to the ground. A guy on a flying carpet flies in. He is holding a bottle. Chris uses telekinesis to knock down some trestles in front of the man. He stops suddenly and drops the bottle.)

**Man: **No!

(Charlie throws a potion which doesn't harm the man but he flies away. Phoebe rushes to Chris's side.)

**Phoebe: **Are you okay?

**Chris: **I'll be fine. Was that a flying carpet?

**Charlie****: **What is that?

(Charlie goes over to the bottle and picks it up. She wipes off the dirt and pink smoke escapes out of the bottle. Jinny, the Genie appears.)

**Jinny: **Thank you for responding to my letter.

**Charlie****: **Wait, are you Jinny?

**Jinny: **At your service, master.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Conservatory. Phoebe, Leo, Charlie, Chris and Jinny are there. Leo is healing Chris's shoulder.]

**Jinny:** I could heal him, master. Your warrior needs his strength. My last master will be coming back for me.

**Charlie****: **I think he's got it under control.

**Jinny: **Good idea, save your wishes.

**Leo: **Did you get a good look at the demon?

**Phoebe: **I did, and when we're done here I'll go up to the Book of Shadows and check it out. I also called Paige to see if she can keep an eye on Jinny for us.

**Chris: **Thanks.

**Jinny: **There is no need to guard me. Even if I was not bound to serve you I would do it anyway for sparing me from Bosk.

**Phoebe: **Bosk?

**Jinny: **My last master. He's cruel, even for a demon. And I would know. My bottle has been passed around from demon to demon for centuries.

**Leo: **That's terrible.

**Jinny: **You can not begin to know. That is why I got a message to Phoebe. I knew if she had my bottle she would wish me free.

**Charlie****: **Well I got you bottle and there will be no wishing. I know all about Genies. You're tricksters.

**Leo: **Listen, I gotta get back up there. You think you can handle this without Piper?

**Chris: **Where is Piper?

**Leo: **On a date.

**Chris: **On a date in the middle of the day?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, Greg works nights.

**Chris: **(thinks) Greg, Greg. Greg, the fireman? You mean the one she's insanely sexually attracted to? Doesn't that bother you?

**Leo: **No. If it makes her happy, that's all that matters.

**Chris: **Oh, come on! What about all this forbidden lovers, you and me against the world stuff? That just doesn't go away.

**Leo: **You know, Chris, it's a little late for male bonding. Especially since I'm petitioning the other Elders to send you and Charlie back to your time.

**Chris**** and Charlie: **What?

**Phoebe: **Wait, are you serious?

**Jinny: **You look tense, master. Neck rub?

**Leo: **Even though their intensions are good, the methods they use have put us all at risk. So, they're going back.

**Chris: **You mean abandoning me again.

**Leo: **Look, you both did your jobs, you warned us about an evil that was after Wyatt. I think we can handle it from here.

(Leo orbs out.)

**Chris: **I've gotta stop him.

**Charlie****: **Don't worry, I'll talk to Leo. We'll get this whole thing cleared out.

**Chris: **No, no, not Leo. Greg, the fireman. He's about to sleep with my mum.

(Chris orbs out.)

**Charlie****: **I really wish you wouldn't do that.

(Jinny puts her hands together and blinks. Chris orbs back in.)

**Chris: **What just happened?

**Jinny: **Your wish is my command, master.

(They hear the front door close.)

**Paige: **Alright, where's the Genie? (Phoebe and Jinny walk into the living room. Paige walks in.) Oh my god, you landed one.

**Phoebe: **She's a Genie, not a trout.

**Jinny: **My master still has two wishes. I suggest one should be saved for Bosk.

**Phoebe: **Charlie told you, no wishes. We're gonna do this our way.

**Jinny: **But you can not handle him. Nobody can. He has a flying carpet and an army of forty thieves.

**Phoebe: **Thirty-eight. I vanquished two.

**Paige: **Let me guess. He wanted a crew and a nice ride. Original for a demon's wish, yeah?

**Jinny: **Yes. And if Bosk gets me back, he will force me to grant his third wish.

**Paige: **What's his third wish?

(Large diamond earrings appear on Paige's earlobes.)

**Phoebe: **Did you do that?

**Jinny: **No, but they are lovely. Who conjured them for you?

**Paige: **My boyfriend, Richard. He's been showering me with gifts all week.

**Phoebe: **I thought you were gonna talk to him about binding his powers?

**Paige: **I have but every time I bring it up I just get another present. Luxury problem I know, but still.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, not good. Back to the demon. Uh, what was his third wish?

**Jinny: **Zanbar.

**Phoebe: **Zanbar?

**Paige: **What's Zanbar?

**Jinny: **The lost city. Before being swallowed up by the desert, it was the seat of power for an evil empire.

(Chris and Charlie walk in, arguing.)

**Chris: **Charlie will you do something, please? I can't orb.

**Charlie: **I will not. You're staying here, so I can keep an eye out for ya.

(A large diamond bracelet appears on Paige's arm.)

**Paige: **Damn him.

**Phoebe: **You know, Paige, if he won't listen to you, maybe he'll listen to his family.

**Paige: **Most of them are dead. Remember, the feud.

**Jinny: **Please, we do not have time for this. If Bosk captures me, Zanbar will rise again from the dust.

**Paige: **It's just a city.

**Jinny: **A city of magic. Bosk has been using his thieves to search for his former site. If he finds it and wishes it back, there will be no stopping him. That is why you must wish me free, master. If I am not a Genie, it will solve your problems and mine. I beg you.

**Chris: **Hey, a little help here, please?

(Paige's clothes change into a black evening dress.)

**Charlie: **Nice dress there Paige.

**Phoebe: **Okay, I'm losing my mind. Uh, Paige, go to Richard, deal with it so you can help us.

**Paige: **Okay.

(Paige leaves.)

**Phoebe: **You, I will help you get your parents back together but it has to be on my terms. Agreed?

**Chris: **Agreed.

**Phoebe: **Go get Piper, we could use her help. (She turns to Charlie) Sweetie could you?

**Charlie: **But mom, he'll…

**Phoebe: **Prudence don't make me ground you.

**Charlie: **Fine, I wish that he could orb. (Jinny puts her hands together and blinks. Chris orbs out.)

**Phoebe: **Thank you.

**Charlie: **(rolls her eyes) Now we need to find a vanquishing potion for that demon.

**Jinny: **Oh, yes, master.

**Charlie****: **Charlie.

**Jinny: **Yes, master Charlie.

(The doorbell rings)

**Charlie: **Mom you get that, we'll be in the attic. (Her and Jinny leave. Phoebe walks to the door.)

[Cut to the front door. Phoebe opens it to reveal Cole.]

**Phoebe: **Cole hey, what are you doing here?

**Cole: **Well, when I came by last week you told me you'd call me, but you didn't so now I decided to try again.

**Phoebe: **Oh my god! You're right I'm so sorry.

**Cole: **It's okay, so wanna go to lunch?

**Phoebe: **I would love to; it's just that I have some thing to do.

**Cole: **Is this a bad time?

**Phoebe: **Actually it is, so if you could come back again later, that would be super.

**Cole: **Phoebe, what's going on?

**Phoebe: **We just have a little demon to deal with, nothing big.

**Cole: **Why didn't you say so, I can help. Let me help.

**Phoebe: **(Thinking about Charlie) I'd rather you not.

**Cole: **Please don't tell me you think I'd be a distraction again.

**Phoebe: **Well…

**Cole: **Phoebe, please let me help.

**Phoebe: **you're not gonna let this go are you?

**Cole: **Nope.

**Phoebe: **Fine come on in.

(He walks in and they go towards the attic.)

[Scene: Greg's apartment. Piper and Greg are sitting on the couch, making out. Chris orbs in outside. He knocks on the door.]

**Chris: **Piper! Piper!

**Piper: **Forget it.

**Chris: **I know you're in there. Please open the door now.

**Piper: **Just a sec. (Piper gets up and goes over to the door. Chris continues to knock. She opens the door.) Go away.

**Chris: **We have an emergency.

(Greg walks over to the door.)

**Greg: **Is there a problem here?

**Chris: **Yeah, many problems, many levels. Piper has to come home now.

**Greg: **Excuse me? Who are you again?

**Chris: **I'm a friend of her husband's.

**Piper: **Ex-husband and he's not really a great friend. Um, it's okay, I got it.

**Greg: **Well, I'm here if you need me.

(They kiss and Greg walks away. Piper goes out into the hallway with Chris and closes the door behind her.)

**Piper: **What is this big emergency? Can't it wait and hour or two?

**Chris: **No, it can't. There's a demon on the loose, a Genie running muck, and it took me two wishes to get here.

**Piper: **You can't make wishes with Genies.

**Chris: **See, we need you. Come on, let's orb.

(He grabs her hand.)

**Piper: **No, no, no. Listen. I am not gonna leave him high and dry again without an explanation. So your demon can wait five minutes.

(She goes back inside.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Arabia. Cave. Bosk is there.]

**Bosk: **Open sesame.

(A door opens in the cave wall. He walks through, going into another cave where there are thieves and treasure.)

**Thieve: **What happened?

**Bosk: **The Genie was stolen, thanks to your warriors.

**Thieve: **They were my two best swordsmen.

**Bosk: **Yeah, well swords don't work real well against potions. What the hell are witches doing all the way out here?

**Thieve: **We have defences against their type. (The thieve picks up a pendant necklace.) The eye of Aghbar. It protects against witches magic.

**Bosk: **I need that Genie. All this work for nothing if we don't get her back.

**Thieve: **I'll gather my warriors, all my warriors.

**Bosk: **No. No, you and your men, you keep digging. I've got to find out where Zanbar is buried before I wish for its return. I can't risk another demon beating me to the throne.

**Thieve: **As you wish.

[Scene: Richard's House. Paige is there walking through the rooms.]

**Paige: **Richard? Richard.

(Richard suddenly appears behind Paige.)

**Richard: **You like your earrings?

(Paige gets a fright.)

**Paige: **Oh, you're materialising now.

**Richard: **Yeah. Pretty handy, huh? So, uh, you like your earrings?

**Paige: **Yeah, there's a bit of a problem.

**Richard: **They're too small? No, they're too big. I can shrink them. Let's see, um...

**Paige: **No, that's not the problem. I just, you've given me enough.

**Richard: **I'm just trying to make you happy. I want you to know that I care.

**Paige: **What would make me really happy is if you just stopped with all the potions and all the magic, just for a while.

**Richard: **Didn't we have this conversation?

**Paige: **Yeah, but apparently only one of us was listening.

**Richard: **No, I was listening. I mean, that's why I'm doing this, to prove that I can handle it. I'm not turning into a dark beast, right?

**Paige: **But that's not the point.

**Richard: **Most women would thank a guy for that, but you're treating me like a common criminal.

**Paige: **Well, I guess I'm not most women.

**Richard: **I gotta go. Hope you like the earrings.

(He walks off.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe, Cole, Charlie and Jinny are there. Jinny is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

**Jinny: **He was my master once. And him too. And her.

**Phoebe: **Boy, you sure got around. How did so many demons get a hold of you, anyway?

**Jinny: **Some bought, some stole. I changed town so many times I lost track.

**Charlie****: **I'm sorry I can't set you free. But wishing is just too risky right now.

(Piper and Chris orb in.)

**Piper: **Okay, let's go. Greg's not gonna wait forever.

**Chris: **Well, then you should dump him.

**Piper: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Phoebe: **He's just being over protective.

**Piper: **I take it you're the Genie.

**Jinny: **Jinny.

**Cole****: **Jinny the Genie.

**Piper: **Of course. (Looks at Cole again) Oh my god, Cole. (She goes to hug him) welcome back.

**Cole: **It's nice to be back.

**Piper: **Yeah I bet, (introduces Chris) this is our Whitelighter…

**Cole: **Chris. I remember. (They shake hands) nice to see you again.

**Chris: **you to. Welcome back.

**Piper: **So, who's the demon?

**Charlie****: **Uh. (She goes over to the Book of Shadows and looks at the page on Bosk.) He's a low level demon with minimal powers. There's a vanquishing potion.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, that's what I'm working on.

**Piper: **Good. Then you're almost done with me too. Okay, so what you're planning on summon him to us?

**Charlie****: **Yeah, that's what we were thinking.

**Chris: **What's the rush?

**Piper: **Well, not that it's any of your business but Greg's shift starts in a few hours and I won't see him for three days. So I'm gonna go call him and I'd put the Genie back in the bottle just to be safe. No offence, but we've been burned before.

(Piper leaves the room.)

**Charlie****: **Do you mind?

**Jinny: **Yes, master.

(Jinny is sucked into the bottle.)

**Charlie****: **I feel so bad.

**Chris: **As well you should. If we don't do something soon, I can end up half fireman instead of half Whitelighter.

**Phoebe: **Oh, for goodness sake.

**Cole: **What does that mean?

**Phoebe: **That he's Piper and Leo's son from the future.

**Cole: **Oh, but didn't you tell me they're over?

**Phoebe: **Yeah I did, but now we're trying to get them back together.

**Cole: **Oh. (He thinks for a second, then his eyes land on Charlie) but you're his cousin. (She nods) That would make you Phoebe's or Paige's and since you don't orb, I'd say Phoebe's. (She nods again.)

**Phoebe: **Actually (She looks at her daughter, who smiles at her) she's ours.

**Cole: **(he turns to Phoebe, shocked.) what? How?

**Phoebe: **I don't think I need to tell you how.

**Cole: **(Cole looks at Charlie again and walks over to her. He looks at her as if it were the first time they met.) My God, look at you. Just as beautiful as your mother. Can I have a hug?

**Charlie: **(She smiles and throws herself at him.) I've missed this.

**Cole: **What do you mean?

**Charlie: **I've missed being in your arms. It's the safest place I know.

**Cole: **(he smiles at her words) just like your mother.

**Chris: **Listen, as much as I'm liking this whole reunion scene, I regret to say that I'm running out of time here. So what do you say we get to use that Genie to make mum and dad... you know.

**Charlie****: **(She releases herself from Cole and dries her tears. She turns to Chris) that's vile. And against the rules. I would think you wouldn't want to be conceived that way.

**Chris: **Well, beats not being conceived at all.

**Charlie: **Not gonna happen, Chris.

**Chris: **(looks at Phoebe) Phoebe a little help here.

**Phoebe: **Look, I told you I would help you on my terms, okay? So back off.

**Chris: **What are your terms?

**Phoebe: **Hmm, not really sure yet. But I am done with this potion. As soon as Piper gets back we are ready to go.

(Bosk comes crashing through the window on his flying carpet, knocking Chris to the floor. Phoebe throws the potion at Bosk but the pendent around his neck blocks it.)

**Bosk: **Not this time, witch.

**Charlie****: ****(she looks at the bottle on the table) **Jinny, I wish you free!

(Pink smoke escapes out of the bottle and Jinny appears wearing black clothes.)

**Jinny: **Well, it's about time. Who's the master now?

(Jinny throws a fireball at Bosk and vanquishes him. Piper walks in. Jinny reaches for the bottle.)

**Piper: **Chris.

(Chris holds out his hand and the bottle flies into it. Piper tries to blow Jinny up but Jinny ducks. Jinny jumps on the flying carpet and it flies out the window. Chris gets up and Cole helps Phoebe up.)

**Chris: **Where's Charlie?

**Charlie****'s Voice: **Here. In here! (Chris looks in the bottle and sees Charlie dressed in a blue Genie costume.) Hello, master.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Chris are there. Piper is looking in the bottle.]

**Piper: **Will you come out of there, please?

**Charlie****: **I can't. I don't know how. Try commanding me.

**Piper: **Uh, okay. Get the hell outta there.

**Charlie****: **No, not you. My master.

(Piper walks away and Chris looks in the bottle.)

**Chris: **You mean me?

**Charlie****: **Well, yeah, you did pick up the bottle, didn't you?

**Chris: **Alright, get out of the bottle. I command you.

(Blue smoke rises out of the bottle and Charlie appears. Piper and Phoebe laugh.)

**Piper: **You look ridiculous.

**Charlie****: **I feel ridiculous.

**Piper: **How am I supposed to get back to Greg now with this?

**Charlie****: **Is that all you care about? Would you look at me? I am trapped in pantaloons right now. Where is the mirror? (She walks over to the mirror.) Oh and why am I blond? I don't look good as a blond.

**Piper: **Leo!

**Chris: **Have you ever noticed that Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?

(Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **Uh-oh.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, right, uh-oh.

**Piper: **I still can't believe you made a wish with a Genie. You know better than that.

**Charlie****: **I thought she was an innocent. How was I to know that I was gonna unleash a demon?

(Cole picks up the bottle.)

**Cole****: **It says so right here.

**Phoebe: **Oh, right, right there in Arabic. (She hits him.) Why didn't you say you could read that? (He shrugs)

**Leo: **Cole, welcome back man. (They have a man hug)

**Cole: **thanks. Good to be back.

**Piper: **There's a warning label on the Genie bottle?

**Leo: **(Leo takes the bottle) Yeah. An ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him. It says whoever tried to free her they have to switch places with her. Missed a big one here, bud.

**Chris: **You wanna pin this on me?

**Phoebe: **Leo, it's not his fault, it's my fault.

**Piper: **How come your empathy thing didn't give her away?

**Phoebe: **She tricked me and obviously the book too.

**Chris: **Let's just figure out a way to fix this, okay?

**Leo: **Well, the only way to fix it is to get the demon to wish Charlie free, reverse the magic.

**Phoebe: **That's what we need to do then.

**Piper: **I'll call Paige.

**Charlie****: **Yes. I do believe the element of surprise is very important here.

**Chris: **You sure? Because we could always take our time with this plan, you know, keep Piper around just a little bit longer.

**Charlie****: **Yes, master.

**Chris: **Good, I'm glad you agree.

**Charlie****: **Actually, I don't agree, but I-I can't... How am I supposed to take charge and take commands all at the same time?

**Leo: **Well, you won't have to. Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time.

**Chris: **What?

**Phoebe: **You don't know what you're doing here, Leo.

**Leo: **You don't belong here. And as your Whitelighter he's doing more harm than good. But don't worry, I think you bought a little time, because Charlie is going too and seeing as she's a genie, we'll have a little more time to say goodbye.

**Chris: **You know what; you're so full of it. This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow. So whatever issues you might have with me, I wish you would just get over it already. (Charlie puts her hands together and blinks.) Leo?

(Leo laughs.)

**Leo: **Of course I forgive you, man. You don't have to yell. All you gotta do is ask.

**Chris: **I did?

**Leo: **Yeah. And listen, with all that whole going back to the future thing, you know, don't even worry about it because I'll talk to the other Elders and we're gonna work it all out, okay? You to Charlie. It's no big deal, okay? Come on, give me a hug.

(Leo hugs Chris.)

[Scene: Richard's house. Paige is there talking on the phone.]

**Paige: **What do you mean she didn't read the warning label?

**Piper's Voice: **I'll explain later. The bottom line is we need you home now.

**Paige: **Well, I can't. I'm kind of in the middle of saving Richard right now. (She looks over at Richard's relatives, dead and alive, sitting in the living room.) I'll be right with you. (To Piper) I took Phoebe's advice, I got his family here.

**Piper's Voice**I thought most of his relatives are dead.

**Paige: **Uh-huh, they are.

**Piper's Voice****: **You're holding a magical intervention with ghosts?

**Paige: **Well, I thought about and I realised that one of Richard's problems is that he's got no family here. He's got no support system. So the burden of helping him has kind of fallen on me.

**Piper's Voice**: Okay, fine. Hey, maybe since you have all those ghosts there, you can get one to help us out when you're done.

**Paige: **Help us do what?

(Richard walks in.)

**Richard: **What's going on here?

**Paige: **Uh, I'll call you back.

(Paige hangs up.)

**Richard: **What are they doing here?

**Paige: **Your family is here because they care about you. They've seen what happens to you when you use magic and I don't want it to happen again.

**Richard: **You summoned them?

**Steve: **We're here because we want to be here. We need you to listen to us.

**Richard: **This is crazy. This is an intervention, right? I'm getting outta here.

(Richard starts to leave.)

**Paige: **Richard, wait.

**Richard: **After everything I've done, this is how you thank me? By embarrassing me in front of my family?

(The spirits disappear.)

**Paige: **Look, if you keep doing this, something bad is going to happen, something terrible. I can feel it.

**Steve: **She's right, Richard. Our family, they died because of the magic, I can't let you end up like that.

**Paige: **I can make you a power stripping potion. It'll turn you back into yourself. Just let me help you.

(Richard disappears.)

**Steve: **What do we do now?

[Scene: Arabia. Cave. Jinny vanquishes one of the thieves.]

**Jinny: **Anyone else have a problem taking orders from an ex-Genie?

**Thieve #1: **We are at your service, my queen.

**Jinny: **Hmm, queen. I like the sound of that. Every queen deserves an empire. Have you found the location of the lost city yet?

**Thieve #1: **We believe we've discovered the site.

**Jinny: **Very good. Now all I need is that bottle. Gather your best fighters. We're going on a witch hunt.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Leo is there writing a letter. Chris walks in.]

**Chris: **Hey, Piper says they're ready for those crystals. Genie Charlie's getting on their last nerves down there. What are you doing?

**Leo: **Writing you an apology. I just, I can't seem to get it right.

**Chris: **Leo, come on, man, you don't need to do that.

**Leo: **No, I know I don't need to but I want to. It feels good to forgive.

**Chris: **Yeah, why don't you just hold onto that feeling, okay? We've gotta go help the sisters.

**Leo: **Alright, well, in a minute. This is just as important. "Dear Chris..."

**Chris: **Alright, alright, enough already. You said you're sorry, let's just not go overboard.

**Leo: **Okay, but after everything I've put you through, I feel like I owe it to you.

**Chris: **Honestly, a letter's not gonna mean a hell of a lot to me. I got plenty of them growing up.

**Leo: **I'm sorry.

**Chris: **Uh, from my father. He wasn't around much.

**Leo: **That's awful. You wanna talk about it?

**Chris: **No. What I want for you is to grab the crystals and go downstairs to where Piper is. Do you remember her?

**Leo: **Sure. But right now I'm a little more concerned about you. You seem a little stressed.

**Chris: **Yeah, you're damn right I'm stressed. I'm concerned about you two. You two need to get back together already. Any chance that's gonna happen?

**Leo: **I don't think so. But thanks for caring, man. It means a lot.

**Chris: **Wait. You still love her, I know you do. How could you just throw that away?

**Leo: **It's a little personal don't you think?

**Chris: **More than you know. Look, are you telling me that there is no chance that you and Piper are gonna hook up in let's say, I don't know, the next couple of weeks?

**Leo: **Actually, yeah, that's what I'm saying. We've both moved on, and nothing short of a miracle can make that happen.

[Cut to the conservatory. Piper, Cole, Charlie and Phoebe are there. Piper is looking through the book and Cole is helping Phoebe write a spell. Charlie looks over her shoulder.]

**Charlie****: **Uh-uh-uh, the wording's not quite right there. Jinny is an upper-level demon.

**Phoebe****: **Hey, I don't need a bossy Genie on my back. I'll write the vanquishing spell the way I want.

**Charlie****: **You should invoke the name of...

**Phoebe****: **Do I need to call Chris to shut you up?

**Charlie****: **You wouldn't.

**Phoebe****: **Keep pushing me. (Paige orbs in.) Back so soon?

**Paige: **Yeah, the intervention was a complete train wreck. Richard wouldn't listen to anyone.

**Charlie****: **Oh, Paige, I'm so sorry. (Paige laughs.) You're laughing at me? I'm trying to be sympathetic and you're laughing at me.

**Paige: **I'm sorry. Maybe I needed a laugh after what I just went through.

**Charlie****: **Yeah, it's okay. Is there anything I can do?

**Paige: **Yeah, but don't you need to go help Major Nelson?

(The girls and Cole laugh. Charlie isn't impressed.)

**Piper: **What? It's funny, this is kinda funny.

**Phoebe: **Let's just finish the spell, okay?

**Piper: **Alright, hey, I want this done just as badly as you do. Did you find us a ghost?

**Paige: **Yeah, I got us Richard's dad. He's hanging out in limbo waiting for my call. Why do we need a ghost?

**Piper: **Well, once we capture Jinny, he can possess her and force her to wish Charlie free.

(Leo and Chris walk in, chuckling. Leo is holding a box.)

**Leo: **Here are those crystals you wanted.

(He puts them on the table.)

**Paige: **You guys sure are chummy.

**Leo: **Yeah, I had a change of heart. Decided to let bygones be bygones.

**Piper: **Really?

**Charlie: ****Okay, well I'm just gonna check on Nixie. **

**Chris: **Ah, after we talk in the kitchen.

**Charlie****: **But...

**Chris: **Charlie. (He holds up the bottle. Charlie disappears into it.) Now that was cool. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a little one on one with the help.

(Chris leaves the room.)

**Piper: **What's he hiding now?

**Phoebe: **I don't know, but I think we'll go check.

(Her and Cole leave. The doorbell rings.)

**Paige: **I'll get it.

(Paige leaves the room.)

**Leo: **You know, Chris is a hell of a guy. You too should give him a chance once in a while.

[Cut to the foyer. Paige opens the door. Richard stands there.]

**Richard: **Hey.

**Paige: **Richard. What are you doing here?

**Richard: **I, uh, came to apologise.

(A bunch of roses appear in his arms.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Charlie and Chris are there.]

**Charlie****: **You wanna make them do what?

**Chris: **We finally got dad in a good mood and mum, she's still sexed up from the fireman. This is the perfect time to hit them with the whammy.

(Cole and Phoebe walk in)

**Cole: **What's going on?

**Charlie: **Oh nothing much, Chris just wants to wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together.

**Cole and Phoebe:** What!?

**Phoebe: **No, we are not going to make Piper and Leo sleep together, okay? We're gonna do this my way, mister.

**Charlie****: **Okay Chris, you know what? Listen to me.

**Chris: **I'm sorry, Charlie, but I'm running out of time here. A guy's gotta survive. I wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together tonight.

**Phoebe: **Charlie don't…

**Charlie****: **I'm not...

(Charlie puts her hands together and blinks. They hear a loud thud come from the other room.)

**Chris: **What was that? (Phoebe, Cole, Charlie and Chris rush into the conservatory. They see Piper and Leo fast asleep on the floor.) Oh, no. They're sleeping. You tricked me.

**Charlie****: **No, you made a wish for them to sleep together. And they're sleeping together.

**Chris: **This is a mess. I've only got one more wish to sort this thing out, so if you don't mind...

(He holds up the bottle.)

**Charlie****: **Oh, no, actually I do mind because Jinny could be here at any moment.

**Chris: **You know what? I'll summon you when she does. I command you back into the bottle.

**Charlie****: **When I get out of this...

(She disappears into the bottle.)

[Cut to the foyer.]

**Richard: **You're gonna break up with me over some flowers?

**Paige: **Look, I'm sorry. It's me or magic. You just have to choose one.

**Richard: **You can't give me that kind of choice.

**Paige: **I just did.

**Richard: **You wanna talk about dependencies, why are you always running off to be with your sisters?

(They hear a crash in the conservatory.)

**Chris: **Ow!

**Paige: **Wait here.

[Cut to the conservatory. Chris is thrown across the room by one of the thieves. He drops the bottle. The thief pulls out his sword. Paige runs in. Chris stands up.]

**Chris: **Find the bottle, Charlie's inside.

(Cole and Phoebe fight their own thieves. One thief charges for Chris and they fight. Paige heads for the bottle and another thief attacks her. She orbs out and orbs back in behind him.)

**Paige: **Sword! (His sword orbs into Paige's hand and she stabs him, vanquishing him. Jinny shimmers in and heads for the bottle. Richard walks in and sends her flying across the room. Phoebe stabs the other thief with the sword and vanquishes him. And Cole finishes his with an energy ball.) Crystals! (The crystals in the box orbs out.) Circle! (The crystals orb back in making a circle around Jinny.) Got her.

(Jinny tries to walk but the crystals zap her.)

**Chris: **Where's the bottle?

(They turn around to see Richard holding the bottle.)

**Paige: **Richard.

(Richard disappears with the bottle.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Paige and Jinny are there.]

**Jinny: **You think these crystals can hold me?

(She reaches out and the crystals zap her.)

**Paige: **Nope, not for long. That's why we're putting you back in your bottle.

**Jinny: **When I form my empire, the first thing I'm gonna do is rid the world of witches.

**Paige: **Oh, yeah? Well, when you're back in your bottle, the first thing I'm gonna do is put you in the microwave. Ha ha. How do you like that?

[Cut to the living room. Piper, Leo and Chris are there. Piper and Leo are asleep next to each other on the couch. Chris covers them with a blanket. Paige walks in.]

**Paige: **Think she can scare me. They're still asleep? Have you tried smelling salts?

**Chris: **It won't work, trust me.

**Paige: **What's wrong with them?

**Chris: **It's a long story.

**Paige: **I don't know, why don't you give me the cliff notes version. Come on, Chris. You, Leo Charlie and Phoebe have all been acting weird since before the demon attacked. What is going on?

**Chris: **Alright, I made a little wish.

**Paige: **You did what?

**Chris: **Two little wishes.

**Paige: **Oh, great. It's not bad enough I have to worry about Richard, now I have to worry about you too. What did you wish for?

**Chris: **For Leo to forgive me, which by the way was an accident.

**Paige: **And?

**Chris: **For Piper and Leo to sleep together.

**Paige: **You! Oh my god, you are sick! What is wrong with you? You're disgusting!

**Chris: **No...

**Paige: **You are some creepy registered sex offender from the future.

**Chris: **No, no, no...

**Paige: **Oh my god, you are so gross.

**Chris: **I'm Piper and Leo's son.

**Paige: **What?

**Chris: **They're my parents. I came back to save my family.

**Paige: **You're serious.

**Chris: **Yeah. Only now I've gotta save myself. Because if my mum doesn't get pregnant in the next month, there is no me.

**Paige: **This is all so wrong. And this has been such a long day.

**Chris: **Look, I'm gonna orb over to Richard's, okay, and grab the bottle.

**Paige: **No, you can't. He's, uh, he's crazy right now; he might hurt you, okay? I need to strip him of his powers. It's a whole thing.

**Chris: **Well, how's that gonna help?

**Paige: **Well, he's been corrupted by magic and if I don't strip him of his powers, I might not be able to save him. Who else knows about this?

**Chris: **About me? Just Phoebe and Cole and Charlie of course.

**Paige: **Oh my god, Charlie.

**Chris: **Yeah I know, we need to get her back.

**Paige: **No, not that. Charlie is your cousin, which makes her mine or Phoebe's and seeing as how Phoebe saw a daughter your age in the future, I'm gonna guess and say she's hers and Cole's

(Cole and Phoebe walk in.)

**Cole: **What's mine?

**Chris and Paige: **Charlie.

**Cole: **Oh.

**Paige: **(looks at Phoebe) we'll talk about this later. You guys watch Jinny; I'm gonna go make this potion, okay?

**Chris: **Okay.

[Scene: Richard's house. Richard is there. The bottle is sitting on a table. Charlie is inside the bottle running from side to side, trying to tip the bottle over.]

**Charlie****: **Come on, come on. (The bottle tips over and **Charlie** escapes out of the bottle.) Oh, thank god. I thought a demon got me. Why didn't you let me out?

**Richard: **I'm not ready for you yet.

**Charlie****: **Hey, we're in the black magic vault. Um, is there a phone around because I'd really love to call the Manor and just check in?

**Richard: **No, you're not. I know I've got a book of wishes around here somewhere.

(Richard looks through some drawers.)

**Charlie****: **Wishes?

**Richard: **Yeah. Gotta get the wording right.

**Charlie****: **Yeah, maybe you should just wish for sleep because I'm really good at that wish.

**Richard: **Look, I just want Paige to accept me the way I am with magic. It's the only way we'll work.

**Charlie****: **I don't think magic is the answer to your problems, I think it's the cause of your problems.

**Richard: **Got you brainwashed too. I'm gonna have to cast a spell on the entire family. Uh-huh. Here it is. (Paige orbs in.) Paige, I told you. Don't orb in and surprise me.

**Charlie****: **He's not himself right now.

**Paige: **How come you didn't tell me you were my niece?

**Charlie****: **Yeah, maybe we could talk about that later because your boyfriend's about to whoo-whoo!

**Richard: **Look, I'm fine, alright? I just need to do some reading. I'll call you when I'm ready.

**Paige: **This is for your own good.

(Paige throws a potion at Richard and he uses telekinesis to send the potion and Paige flying.)

**Charlie****: **Paige!

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Jinny is there with her eyes closed and her hands held out in front of herself. The doorbell rings.]

[Cut to the foyer. Chris answers the door. Greg is standing there.]

**Chris: **Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?

**Greg: **I'm on a break. I came to surprise Piper.

**Chris: **Oh. Little booty call, huh?

**Greg: **Is she here?

**Chris: **No, sorry, she's sleeping.

(Chris starts to close the door but Greg stops him.)

**Greg: **I don't believe you.

**Chris: **Okay, see for yourself. (Greg walks in and looks in the living room. He sees Piper and Leo asleep on the couch. Chris waves his hand and Piper falls closer to Leo, and Leo's hand falls on her shoulder.) Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?

**Greg: **Uh, no, that won't be necessary.

(Greg leaves.)

[Cut to the conservatory. The flying carpet creeps under the door and flies over to Jinny. The carpet hits the crystal shield and gets zapped. Jinny steps out of the crystal circle.]

[Cut to the foyer. Chris closes the front door.]

**Chris: **Sorry, mum, it's for the best.

(Chris walks into the living room. Jinny is there holding a fireball.)

**Jinny: **Take me to the bottle.

[Cut to Richard's house. Richard helps Paige up.]

**Richard: **Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.

**Paige: **It's okay. It's fine.

(Cole and Phoebe fade in.)

**Richard: **I'll make it up to you.

**Charlie****: **No, no, no, not that way.

**Phoebe****: **No more wishes, please.

**Richard: **No, no, it's okay. It's not for me. **Charlie**, I wish you free. (A blue tornado of wind surrounds **Charlie**, rises up and then surrounds Richard. It disappears.) Uh, what is this?

(Chris orbs in with Jinny.)

**Phoebe: **What are you doing here?

(Jinny throws a fireball at them and they duck. Chris attacks Jinny and she grabs his arm and throws him across the room. Jinny picks up the bottle.)

**Jinny: **Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones dead.

(Richard puts his hands together and nods his head. The girls fall to the floor, dead.)

**Chris****, Cole and Charlie: **No!

(Chris and Cole run to their side.)

**Jinny: **Now, into the bottle. (Richard is sucked into the bottle.) My condolences.

(Jinny disappears.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Richard's house. Chris and Cole are kneeling beside Phoebe and Paige.]

**Chris: **No. You can't be dead yet. It's not your time. I know it's not your time. (Phoebe and Paige's spirits float out of their body.) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault. She was gonna kill mum and dad.

**Charlie: **(Charlie gasps, they all turn to her.) Oh, oh. (She's starting to vanish.) I guess this is it. (She looks at them) I love you all and Chris, I know you can fix this. (She vanishes completely.)

**Chris: **Charlie, No! (He tries to grab her but only finds air, he starts to cry, and so do the others.)

[Cut to the manor. Living room. Piper and Leo are still asleep on the couch. Piper's spirit floats out of her body.]

**Piper: **Oh, no. Leo, wake up. (Leo stirs and a glowing light from his hand heals Piper.) But how...

(Piper's spirit floats back into her body.)

[Cut to Richard's house.]

**Phoebe: ****(Read eyed and still teary) **Hey, Chris, we're not moving on.

**Paige: **(In the same condition) why aren't we moving on?

**Cole****: **Who cares? You're still here.

**Paige: **Got any unfinished business?

**Phoebe: **No. You?

**Paige: **Yeah, now that you mention it, it would have been nice to find out I had another nephew and a niece before I died.

**Phoebe: **I was gonna tell you but I just didn't get a chance.

**Chris: **Guys we can fix this. We can reverse the magic. All we need to do is get the bottle.

**Phoebe: **That's true, we're ghosts, we can possess Jinny. Where is Jinny?

**Paige: **Well, she was planning to conjure the lost city.

**Phoebe: **Don't worry, we're gonna take care of this. Should we go check on Piper first?

**Chris: **No, no, no. Piper's fine. I mean, she has to be, right? If she was dead, I would have vanished.

**Paige: **How do we reach Jinny?

**Cole****: **You're ghosts; you can haunt anybody you want. You should concentrate and it should wisp you right to her. (Phoebe and Paige close their eyes and they vanish.) Wait for us!

[Cut to Arabia. Jinny and thieves walk over to a two-headed animal skeleton lying in the sand.]

**Jinny: **You sure this is the site?

**Thieve: **One of the hounds of Zanbar. They guarded the city for the Sultan.

**Jinny: **I could use a few of those myself. (To the bottle) You ready in there? I wish to resurrect the lost city of Zanbar. (A huge Arabian city rises out of the desert sands.) Finders, keepers.

**Paige: **I wouldn't unpack just now if I were you.

(They turn around to see ghost Phoebe, ghost Paige, Cole and Chris standing there.)

**Jinny: **Why haven't you moved on? You're dead.

**Phoebe: **So are you.

(Phoebe's spirit jumps into Jinny's body. One of the thieves runs towards Cole and he throws an energy ball at him, vanquishing him. The other two thieves pull out their swords and runs towards them.)

**Paige: **Watch out.

**Chris: **Phoebe, a little help here.

(Phoebe/Jinny throws a fireball at both the thieves, vanquishing them.)

**Phoebe/Jinny: **I think I've got control of the body.

(Chris grabs a sword and stabs the last thief, vanquishing him.)

**Paige: **Okay, all clear.

(Phoebe/Jinny picks up the bottle.)

**Phoebe/Jinny: **Richard, I wish you free.

(Phoebe's spirit exits Jinny's body. Jinny is sucked into the bottle and Richard appears in her place.)

**Paige: **Hi, honey.

**Jinny: **Let me out of here!

**Richard: **I wish the Charmed Ones alive again.

**Jinny: **Yes, master.

(Phoebe and Paige's spirit vanishes.)

**Chris: **You okay?

**Richard: **Take this; get it out of my site.

**Chris: **Sure. Could you get rid of that thing first?

**Richard: **Yeah. No problem.

[Scene: Richard's house. Living room. Richard is there holding a potion vial. Paige walks in.]

**Paige: **Hey. What's going on?

**Richard: **Just thinking.

**Paige: **Oh, yeah? What about?

**Richard: **Everything. I mean, sometimes it feels like my life's just one big disaster after the next, you know? Like right from the start, being born into this stupid feud, all that family hatred. I mean, it's amazing I've gone this far without ending up like one of them.

**Paige: **Well, Richard, you have. That's what's important, right? You are here for a reason, for a purpose, you just have to figure out what it is.

**Richard: **How can you have so much faith, Paige? I mean, with everything out there, all the evil.

**Paige: **Well, that's because I don't see all the evil, I see all the good too. Especially in you.

**Richard: **Sometimes I'm not sure.

**Paige: **I am.

**Richard: **Well, I hope you're right because I'm giving up a lot... to see it too. My whole life I've had powers and magic and even if I didn't use it, it was just apart of me. And now, uh, it's kind of scary to think I'm gonna be losing it, and losing you too.

**Paige: **Well, you have to take care of yourself first, right? And as long as I'm around and bringing magic into your life, you won't be able to.

**Richard: **I know.

**Paige: **Have you taken the power stripping potion yet?

(Richard tips the vial upside down to show it's empty. Tears fall from Paige's eyes.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe, Cole, and Chris are there. The grandfather clock chimes.]

**Chris: **They're not waking up. How come they're not waking up?

**Phoebe: **Would you relax?

**Chris: **Relax? I'm sorry, did you say relax? Because I'm about to disappear, vanish forever, cease to exist.

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, you're so dramatic. Besides, I'm more worried about Charlie, why isn't she back yet?

**Cole: **What about Nixie? Has any one seen her?

**Phoebe: **I checked, she's not in her room. I think she disappeared when Charlie did. (Piper and Leo wake up.) Hey, are you okay?

(Piper quickly pulls away from Leo.)

**Piper: **I think so. Wh-wh-what are you doing?

**Leo: **Uh, I don't know, I swear. (Leo stands up.) What's going on?

**Cole****: **Arabic sleeping potion. Very strong, not good.

**Piper: **You mean Jinny did this?

**Phoebe: **Who else?

**Piper: **Well, we've gotta stop her.

**Phoebe: **We already did while you were sleeping. She's back in the bottle.

(Chris picks up the bottle.)

**Chris: **Which we were sort of hoping you could take care of for us.

(He gives Leo the bottle.)

**Leo: **So that's it? It's all over?

**Chris: **Pretty much. I mean, you still forgive me, right?

**Leo: **Of course.

**Chris: **Good.

**Phoebe: **I still wanna know why we all didn't die. What? I'm curious.

**Chris: **Oh, sure, you don't mind them knowing that they almost died but not that... Never mind.

**Piper: **What are you talking about?

**Cole****: **Jinny made a wish for the Charmed Ones to die and you almost did, but then they turned into ghosts and...

**Piper: **Huh. So that wasn't a dream I had. I was floating over my body looking down at me and then, uh, you healed me.

**Leo: **I did?

**Piper: **Yeah. I called to you when you were sleeping and somehow you must have heard me and you wouldn't let me go.

**Chris: **Well, then that must be the reason why Phoebe and Paige's spirits didn't move on. See the wish was for all the Charmed Ones to die, so saving you must have saved them.

**Piper: **That was really sweet of you.

**Leo: **Any time. So you wanna go with me to get Wyatt?

**Piper: **Sure.

(Leo orbs out with Piper.)

**Chris: **Wait, wh... What about me?

**Phoebe: **I wouldn't give up. There may be hope for you yet.

**Charlie: **(Charlie comes into view again; she has Nixie in her arms, she smiles and throws her free arm in the air.) We're back. (She looks at her parents and Chris) What'd I miss?

**End**


	19. The Courtship of Wyatt's Father

AN - BeckyAngyl: thanks for the review, I can't say that I might change my mind about Cole and Phoebe's future, I've been having second thoughts about it and I also believe they trully belong together, but in the end i have to do what's best for my story. I don't know how I'll spin it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie.

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Piper, Leo and Wyatt are there. Parents and their kids are leaving the manor. Piper is handing goodie bags to them as they leave.]

**Piper: **Here you go. Thanks for coming.

**Woman: **Thanks for inviting us, it was a fun party. I still can't believe that Wyatt is one already.

**Piper: **Oh, I know, you can't.

**Man: **Nice to finally meet you, Leo.

**Leo: **Yeah, you too.

**Woman: **You know, Frank and some of the other dads get the kids together on Saturdays if you're interested.

**Leo: **Uh, yeah. Thanks.

**Frank: **Excellent.

**Woman: **Bye.

**Frank: **I'll call you.

**Leo: **Okay, great.

(They all leave.)

**Piper: **Phew. (Piper closes the front door.) I am exhausted.

**Leo: **(to Wyatt) did you have fun? Did you like it?

**Piper: **Yeah, he was a really good boy and only made mummy freeze the room once.

**Leo: **He was excited. It's his birthday.

**Piper: **He was excited to see you. He misses you.

**Leo: **I know. I miss him too.

(Paige walks in.)

**Paige: **Hey, you guys want anymore champagne? Come on, we don't want it to go to waste. How about it, dad?

**Leo: **Elders aren't allowed to drink.

**Paige: **Oh, come on. When on earth you should do as earthlings do.

**Leo: **Sorry.

**Piper: **Not that I'm complaining or anything because you guys did such great work. But champagne? Chocolate covered strawberries? Oysters? Aren't the kids a little young for the aphrodisiacs?

**Paige: **They're aphrodisiacs? Heh, who knew? Bubbly?

**Piper: **Paige.

**Paige: **What? Oh, come on, there were milk and cookies here too. You know, maybe if-if there were more kids living in this house, I would know what to get. Did you ever stop to think about that? Excuse me.

(Paige heads for the kitchen.)

**Piper: **She's been weird since she changed her hair colour. She'll probably change it back.

[Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe and Cole are there. Paige walks in.]

**Paige: **Okay, forget about the strawberries, she's onto us.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean? She knows about Chris?

**Paige: **No. She knows we're up to something. I can't believe how hard it is to get two people laid.

**Cole****: **Paige, that is disgusting.

**Paige: **Well, it's what we're trying to do, right?

**Phoebe: **No, we are trying to romance Piper and Leo together so they can conceive Chris, our nephew.

**Paige: **And that's different how?

**Phoebe: **Well, because what you said is very Springer, what I said is very Oprah.

**Paige: **Oh. Well, whatever show we're watching, we're running out of time. At least Chris is. We should probably tell him.

**Phoebe: **Yes. Chris!

(Chris and Charlie orb in, Nixie is in Charlie's arms.)

**Phoebe: **(She sees Nixie.) Uh, Nixie. Come to grandma. (She takes her from Charlie.)

**Charlie: **Well hello to you to mom.

**Phoebe: **Oh, sorry sweetie. Hey. (They hug)

**Charlie: **It's okay mom. (She goes to Cole) Hey daddy. (They hug to.)

**Cole: **Hey, princess.

**Chris: **Right. So how's it going?

**Paige: **Not so good.

**Chris: **What do you mean? What does she mean?

**Phoebe: **We're running out of ideas.

**Chris: **Well, that's too bad because it has to happen today or I don't happen.

**Phoebe: **Wait, today?

**Charlie****: **Yeah. Chris has never been good at math, so I gave it a try. And if he's not conceived by midnight tonight, that's it. He won't be born, which means we won't be coming back from the future to warn you about Wyatt turning evil. And I'll be losing my best friend, and that's not gonna happen.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, see that time travel thing. Ooh.

**Chris: **Hey, what about making a love potion and just, like, slipping it to them.

**Paige: **No, we're not tricking your parents.

**Chris: **Why not? I'm desperate.

**Phoebe: **Hey, look, I have an idea. Call me crazy, but why don't we just tell them the truth?

**Paige: **Sure, let's give them a massive case of performance anxiety.

**Phoebe: **We're already out of options.

**Charlie****: **And time.

(They hear a crash coming from the other room.)

[Cut to the stairs. A Darklighter is running down the stairs and Piper is trying to blow him up. Leo runs towards Wyatt who is sitting in the foyer.]

**Leo: **Wyatt!

(The Darklighter disappears and reappears beside Wyatt. He points his crossbow at Leo and shoots. Leo orbs out and the arrow flies past Piper. Chris walks in and the arrow heads straight for him. Phoebe, Charlie and Paige walk in and Phoebe pushes Chris out of the way of the arrow.)

**Paige: **Arrow!

(The arrow orbs out and orbs back in the dark lighter's chest. Leo orbs in and picks up Wyatt.)

**Leo: **I got you, I got you.

(The Darklighter disappears. Piper walks over to Leo and Wyatt.)

**Piper: **You're okay, you're okay.

**Chris: **Thanks for saving my life. Hope it wasn't for nothing.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper, Paige, Leo, Chris, Charlie and Wyatt are there. Phoebe is in the foyer collecting some blood on the floor with an eyedropper.]

**Cole: **(Peaks his head out from the kitchen) is the coast clear?

**Charlie: **Yeah, you can come out now da… I mean Cole.

**Cole: **(He comes out from the kitchen and goes over to them. He hands Nixie to Charlie) Here you go, mommy.

(Phoebe joins them)

**Paige: **Is that enough to scry with?

**Phoebe: **Only one way to find out.

**Piper: **At least he waited until after the party to attack. That was nice of him.

**Chris: **You know what I don't understand is why would the Darklighter attack at all? I mean, with all of us here at the same time. It's suicide.

**Piper: **All the more reason to find him and stop him before he tries again.

**Leo: **I don't think he was after a Whitelighter, I think he was after me. Or Wyatt.

**Paige: **Well, then why don't you take Piper up there and take Wyatt too.

**Piper: **Yeah, I'll go with you.

**Leo: **But you're not allowed.

**Piper: **Alright, so then we'll go to the magic school. You'll be safe there; you can't be hurt, right?

**Paige: **That's great. One big happy family.

**Piper: **You change him, I'll pack him.

**Charlie: **Could you guys take Nixie to?

**Piper: **Sure, come on.

(Charlie, holding Nixie, Piper and Leo, holding Wyatt, leave the room.)

**Chris: **Think now's a good time to tell them?

**Paige: **No. The sooner we take care of the Darklighter, the sooner we make you.

**Phoebe: **I'm gonna start scrying.

**Cole: **I'll come with.

(They leave the room.)

**Paige: **And I will go start the love potion.

**Chris: **Wait, I thought you were against making the love potion?

**Paige: **Not if it's gonna save one of my two favourite nephews.

(Chris looks at the clock - 3:00.)

[Scene: Underground. Cave. Demons are there making weapons. A demon is pulling the arrow out of the dark lighter's chest. The Darklighter yells in pain.]

**Demon: **Nice plan, my friend.

**Darklighter: **It worked, didn't it?

**Demon: **Not yet it hasn't. Not until the witches come after you.

**Darklighter: **They'll come. They always do.

**Demon: **But will the Elder? I mean, now that he knows you're after him, won't he think it's too dangerous?

**Darklighter: **Not this Elder. He's blinded by fatherhood, by his unwavering desire to protect his son. He can't be sure I'm not after the boy too. He'll come. But he won't be immune to the poison. I'll need a dozen more for later.

**Demon #2: **They're being forged as we speak.

**Demon: **You sure you're still alright to go through with this, Damien?

**Damien: **A deal was struck, I was chosen. Besides, he deserves to get what he paid for, doesn't he? Leo out of the way. Just make sure the coat's properly prepared. We only get one shot at this.

**Demon #1: **Alright, arm up. But remember we're only supposed to distract the witches, not harm them. They're not the target this time. The Elder is.

[Scene: Magic School. A student is there putting books on a shelf using telekinesis. Gideon appears in front of her and catches one of the books.]

**Gideon: **These aren't just books, Sarah. They're legacies. Handed down over the ages by other magical beings, and worthy of your great care. (He puts the book on the shelf.) Understand?

**Sarah: **Yes, sir.

**Gideon: **Good.

(Leo walks up to Gideon.)

**Leo: **Gideon.

**Gideon: **Leo, what a pleasant surprise. How are you, my boy?

**Leo: **I've been better. A darklighter attacked, I think he's after me.

(They walk away from Sarah.)

**Gideon: **Are you certain?

**Leo: **I don't know, he may be trying to get me out of the way to get to Wyatt. I dropped Piper, Wyatt and Nixie off at the nursery, I hope that's alright.

**Gideon: **Of course, absolutely.

**Leo: **Alright, I better get back to Phoebe and Paige, see if I can help.

**Gideon: **No, you shouldn't, you should go back up with the other Elders where you'll be safe.

**Leo: **What about the darklighter?

**Gideon: **It's not your responsibility, that's for the sisters to handle, it's what they do.

**Leo: **Alright, well, I can't just sit around while someone is after my son, I'm a father now.

**Gideon: **No, you're an Elder now and it's time to start acting like one. Don't you see? You don't just put yourself at risk by staying here on earth; you put all Elders at risk too. If they catch you, they get access to us all.

**Leo: **I know, but...

**Gideon: **You can't justify staying here any longer, not with this, not anymore. Stand to fully accept your calling, and the necessary transcends the sins of the flesh. Family, even fatherhood. One that requires you to cut the ties that bind for everyone's sake.

**Leo: **I can't. At least not until I know my son is safe. I'm sorry.

(Leo orbs out.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: P3. Back room. Chris is there. Clarence the cleaner stands at the doorway.]

**Clarence: **What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be out and about by now.

**Chris: **Clarence, hey. Didn't hear you come up.

**Clarence: **You mind?

**Chris: **Please, come in.

(Clarence picks up a bucket.)

**Clarence: **Beautiful day outside, isn't it?

**Chris: **Is it? I never really noticed. I've been too busy, uh, rechecking something.

**Clarence:** Whole world seems to be too busy now days. Nobody's got time to just enjoy their day anymore.

**Chris: **Well, it doesn't get any better in the future, either. I mean, I imagine.

**Clarence: **Future don't mean squat to me. I'm too old to worry about it. Shouldn't to you either. You're too young.

**Chris: **Unfortunately, I'm kind of obsessed with it.

**Clarence: **You alright?

**Chris: **Yeah, yeah, I just probably need to eat.

**Clarence: **What you need is to get out of this hole. Get some sun, live a little.

**Chris: **Believe me, I'm trying.

**Clarence: **Do that.

(Clarence leaves.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe, Cole, Charlie and Paige are there. Phoebe is scrying while Paige is making a potion. The potion explodes.]

**Phoebe: **I thought you were making a love potion?

**Paige: **I am.

**Phoebe: **Then why did it blow up?

**Paige: **Maybe I'm trying too hard.

**Phoebe: **Or maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

**Paige**** and Cole: **Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Come on, you weren't thinking the exact same thing?

**Paige: **No. Okay, fine, but for like a second. The point is Chris is meant to be.

**Phoebe: **But not if he changed too much by coming here. You know, messed up his own timeline.

**Paige: **We're talking about his very existence.

**Charlie: **Don't say that mom. Chris is being born, even if it means I'll have to force Aunt Piper and Leo together. I'm not going back to a world with out Chris.

**Phoebe: **Sweetie, I know, but there's only so much we can do. Especially now with that Darklighter out there. I just think that we have to face the reality that Chris's destiny might have been just to come here and warn us about Wyatt, and that's all.

**Charlie: **Well I don't believe that.

(Chris walks in.)

**Paige: **Hey.

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, Chris, I'm so sorry.

**Chris: **No, it's okay. I've actually been wondering the same thing.

**Charlie: **Chris!

**Paige: **Wait, you have?

**Chris: **Yeah. I've had the strangest feeling, like, I don't know, it's really hard to explain. But it feels like I'm, I'm floating, like I'm not really here, you know?

**Phoebe: **Well, that doesn't sound good.

**Charlie****: **Well, you have to fight it, we still have time.

**Chris: **Not much.

(The scrying crystal stops at a point on the map and spins around on the spot.)

**Paige: **I've never seen it do that before.

**Phoebe: **Maybe that means there's more than one?I'll go get Piper.

(Phoebe leaves the room.)

**Chris: **I'll go too.

**Charlie: **Me too.

**Paige: **No, you stay here, okay. Finish the potion, when we come back your parents will be in the mood.

[Scene: Street. Piper's car pulls up and Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Cole and Leo get out.]

**Piper: **You sure this is the place?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, down that alley.

**Paige: **Thank god we didn't orb in.

**Leo: **Well, we couldn't. They would've known we were coming.

**Cole****: **Maybe they know already.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean?

**Cole****: **I mean, since when do dark lighters hang out in broad daylight like this? It could be a trap, maybe you should stay here.

**Leo: **No, I'm the bait, remember? Besides, if it is a trap, you might need me to help you orb back.

**Cole****: **Well, I've got Phoebe; you get Piper out of here for Chris's... for Wyatt's sake.

**Phoebe: **Let's just do this. (They all walk down the alley.) I don't see anything.

(A darklighter appears on the top of a building and points his crossbow at them. Piper sees him and blows him up. Two more appear on top of the building.)

**Paige****: **Come on Phoebe.

(Paige orbs out with Phoebe and they orb back in on top of the building. They each throw a potion at the dark lighters, vanquishing them. Damien appears behind Phoebe.)

**Cole****: **Phoebe, watch out!

(Phoebe turns around and Damien hits her across the face with his crossbow. She falls off the roof and lands on a dumpster. Piper gasps. Damien disappears and reappears behind Piper and Leo.)

**Paige: **Behind you! (Piper and Leo turn around. Damien points his crossbow at them and Piper blows him up. He causes a huge explosion which throws Cole into a wall and engulfs Piper and Leo. The explosion disappears and so have Piper and Leo.) Piper! (Paige orbs out and orbs back in beside Phoebe, Cole gets up and runs for Phoebe.)

**Cole: **Phoebe? Oh my god, you're bleeding.

**Phoebe: **Yeah. Uh, maybe we should get me to a hospital.

**Cole: **Yeah. (Paige and Cole help Phoebe up.) I got you.

(Cole helps Phoebe to Piper's car, while Paige goes to the car and starts it and they drive off.)

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Street. The street is completely deserted. No cars, no people, only empty buildings. Piper and Leo walk out of the alley.]

**Piper: **Phoebe? Paige? Cole? Where's my car? What's going on? Where'd everybody go?

**Leo: **That's a good question.

**Piper: **We'll, they gotta be here somewhere.

**Leo: **I think we should get out of here.

**Piper: **No, not without Phoebe, she's hurt. Didn't you see her fall?

**Leo: **Yeah, but at least she's alive.

**Piper: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Leo: **I don't know, but I think need to get off the street while we figure this out.

**Piper: **The hospital. If they couldn't get to you, they would take Phoebe to the hospital. Memorial's just down the street.

**Leo: **But Piper, you don't understand, we can't worry about them right now. We need to worry about us.

(Damien walks out of the alley.)

**Piper: **Leo.

**Damien: **Piper, you're not supposed to be here.

**Piper: **Yeah, well, you're not supposed to be here either. At least not in one piece.

(Piper tries to blow him up but her powers don't work.)

**Leo: **Come on.

(Leo tries to orb out but can't.)

**Piper: **What's wrong with your powers?

(Damien loads his crossbow.)

**Leo: **I don't know. Run. Go, go, go.

(Piper and Leo run off.)

**Damien: **You can run but you can't hide! You're in my world now!

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Underground. Cave. A demon is yelling at a darklighter.]

**Demon: **What part of don't hurt the witches didn't you understand?

**Darklighter: **What was I supposed to do? They'd already killed three of us.

**Demon: **So what? You're expendable. We all are for this. It's bad enough one's wounded now but none of them were supposed to end up there, none of them. We were only meant to separate the Elder from his protectors, to make the witches fear he'd died so they wouldn't try look for him.

**Darklighter: **Still, just because she's with him doesn't mean she can protect him. No one has powers in the ghostly plane, that's why Damien wanted him sent there.

**Demon: **But that's not the point now, is it? Damien may be forced to kill her now too, and that was specifically not what he was hired to do. Worse, the other witches may be less inclined to accept the death of a sister than of a brother-in-law. Especially with their history.

**Darklighter: **All the more reason for us to keep them distracted. At all cost now.

[Scene: Hospital. Room. Phoebe, Cole and a doctor are there. The doctor is looking at Phoebe's x-rays.]

**Doctor: **No broken bones, no internal bleeding, other than a mild concussion, I'd say you are a very lucky woman.

**Phoebe: **Great! Well now that I'm here, could you take a blood sample and see if something's wrong? I've been feeling sick all week.

**Doctor: **Of course, I'll get the equipment. Excuse me.

(He goes out and Cole turns to Phoebe.)

**Cole: **Why haven't you told me you were sick?

**Phoebe: **I didn't want to worry you guys. I'm sorry.

**Cole: **Phoebe, I'm your husband. You can tell me anything.

**Phoebe: **I know. I'm sorry. Next time I will.

(They kiss and the doctor comes back.)

**Doctor: **Okay now Mrs. Halliwell, if you would…

**Phoebe: **Turner. (The doctor looks at her) Mrs. Turner.

**Doctor: **Okay then, Mrs. Turner. If you would hold out your arm.

(She does and he takes the blood sample. Phoebe looks away.)

**Doctor: **There. All done.

**Phoebe: **Does that mean I can go home now?

**Doctor: **Actually, I think I'd like to keep you here overnight just for observation.

**Phoebe: **Oh, no, that's not possible.

**Doctor: **Mrs. Turner, I don't have to remind you, you took quite a fall. It's possible you might have more than just a concussion. Sometimes other symptoms don't develop for twenty-four hours.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, I don't have twenty-four hours. I gotta go, gotta go.

**Doctor: **You'll have to sign a release.

**Phoebe: **That's fine.

**Doctor: **If you feel any dizziness or light headedness, call me. Otherwise I'll see you in a week to remove the stitches. And I'll call you about the results of your blood test, later today.

**Phoebe: **That sounds great. Thank you doctor.

(The doctor leaves.)

[Cut to the hallway. Paige is waiting there. The place is crowded with doctors and nurses running from place to place. Paige walks into Phoebe's room.]

**Paige: **Phoebe. Hey. What'd he say? Are you alright?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, he's releasing me, isn't he? Okay, don't worry about this, Paige, we're gonna figure something out.

**Paige: **Okay, but what about Chris?

**Cole****: **What about Chris?

**Paige: **Well, what if he doesn't exist anymore because his mum and dad don't exist anymore.

**Phoebe: **No, if Piper was gone, I would sense it, I know it. (They walk out of the room into the busy hallway.) Oh my god, what happened?

**Paige: **A truck hit a bus.

[Scene: Ghostly plane. Hospital. Piper walks in to find nobody around.]

**Piper: **Phoebe? Paige?

(Leo runs in.)

**Leo: **They're not here, I'm telling you.

**Piper: **They have to be here. Phoebe's hurt.

**Leo: **Not in this plane, she's not. The blast, when you blew up the darklighter, must have knocked us into this other place. One that co-exists with our world but not with our lives.

**Piper: **What are you talking about? What world?

**Leo: **I don't know. I don't think we're here by accident, I think this is part of the dark lighter's plan. To have us here without our powers and without your sisters.

**Piper: **Phoebe!

[Cut to the hospital. Phoebe, Paige and Cole are walking down the hallway.]

**Phoebe: **Excuse us.

**Paige: **Coming through.

(Phoebe hears Piper calling.)

**Phoebe: **Do you hear something?

**Paige: **Hear what?

**Cole: **Are you okay, sweetie?

**Phoebe: **I could have sworn I heard someone call out my name.

**Doctor: **We're losing him. Two hundred and fifty CCs of lido. Flat lining. Come on, come on. Did anyone call the driver's family? Still got no pulse. Paddles. Two hundred jules.

**Nurse: **Charging.

**Doctor: **Clear!

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Piper walks down the hallway of the hospital. Leo runs up behind her.]

**Leo: **Piper, we've gotta keep moving, we can't stay here. Damn it, Piper. I don't want you to get hurt too.

**Piper: **Okay.

(They turn to see the bus driver standing there.)

**Driver: **Am I dead?

**Piper: **Leo, what's going on?

**Driver: **Leo. Are you an angel?

(The driver disappears.)

**Leo: **I know what plane we're on. The ghostly plane.

[Cut to the hospital.]

**Doctor: **He's back. Stabilising. (The driver wakes up.) Sir, do you know who you are? Do you know your name?

**Phoebe: **Let's go.

**Driver: **Leo. Leo. Must be an angel.

**Paige: **Leo? (Phoebe grabs her arm in pain.) What? What's wrong?

**Phoebe: **Piper.

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Hospital. Piper has been hit in the arm with an arrow. Leo is fighting with Damien. He knocks Damien to the floor. He helps Piper up.]

**Leo: **Come on.

(Piper and Leo run outside.)

[Cut to the manor. Phoebe and Paige orb in, Cole fades in right behind them.]

**Phoebe: **I'm telling you, I felt Piper, as if she were standing right next to me.

**Paige: **But she wasn't.

**Phoebe: **I know, I'm still trying to figure that part out.

(Chris and Charlie walk down the stairs.)

**Chris: **Uh, Phoebe, Paige?

**Paige: **Chris, you're okay.

**Phoebe: **Which means Piper and Leo are okay.

**Chris: **Well, I don't know about that but I'm, uh, definitely running out of time here.

(Chris holds up his arm which is slowly fading away.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe, Charlie, Cole and Paige are there. Phoebe slams the Book of Shadows shut and groans.]

**Paige: **What?

**Phoebe: **I don't know what else to try.

**Paige: **What do you mean?

**Phoebe: **What do you mean, what do I mean? There's nothing else to try.

**Charlie****: **Oh, great. Why don't you try telling that to Chris as he fades away?

**Phoebe: **No, I can't.

**Cole****: **Right, well, here's the deal. You felt Piper, so that means she's gotta be out there somewhere, and if we can figure out where, then maybe we can figure out how to bring them back. You said we weren't gonna lose her.

**Phoebe: **The bus driver.

**Paige: **The bus driver what?

**Phoebe: **Well, he was dead, right? I mean, at least for a little bit, so maybe that wasn't a coincidence, maybe he actually did see Leo in limbo.

**Paige: **That's good. No, that's bad because that would make them dead.

**Phoebe: **Not if someone put them there. Like the darklighter.

**Cole****: **The one Piper vanquished?

**Charlie****: **Unless it wasn't really a vanquish, it was just made to look like a vanquish. (Charlie flips through the Book of Shadows.) Okay, ghosts. Ghosts, ghosts.

[Scene: Ghostly plane. P3. Piper and Leo are there. Leo is dabbing Piper's wound.]

**Piper: **Ow.

**Leo: **Sorry. Good thing you're immune to the poison.

**Piper: **Yeah, too bad you're not. (Leo rips apart his flannelette shirt.) Oh, my, my.

**Leo: **Impressed?

**Piper: **Very.

(Leo wraps part of the shirt around her arm, over the wound.)

**Leo: **This should stop the bleeding.

**Piper: **Thanks. Uh, I rather imagined meadows, waterfalls, maybe even a harp.

**Leo: **Well, this isn't the afterlife. It's a place before that to ease the transition.

**Piper: **Mm-hm. Lucky us we're stuck here. That is until our friendly darklighter helps us move on permanently.

**Leo: **Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We've been through a lot more than this.

**Piper: **Have we?

**Leo: **Are you kidding? Ever since we met it's been one ordeal after the other.

**Piper: **Wow, you make it sound so romantic.

(He laughs.)

**Leo: **It's not what I meant. I mean, look at everything we've been through, everything we've overcome. This is just one more thing. This isn't where it ends. I promise.

**Piper: **Alright, so how do we get out of here?

**Leo: **I don't know. I gotta figure the darklighter has a way, maybe a portal.

**Piper: **Masked by the explosion?

**Leo: **Maybe. Although somebody's gotta be helping him with a hell of a lot more powers than a darklighter.

**Piper: **Do you think the portal's still there?

**Leo: **Probably. Question is, how do we access it without our powers?

**Piper: **We make Phoebe and Paige use theirs. I'm serious. We're on the ghostly plane, so why can't we, you know, haunt them? Make contact like other normal ghosts do.

**Leo: **Because not all other ghosts do. It takes years to learn how to cross over. Besides, you need a connection.

**Piper: **A bond? You mean like sisters? Come on, I know them; I know they're looking for us, and I know they were at the hospital. I can't explain exactly...

**Leo: **You don't have to. Far be it for me to question the power of three after all these years.

**Piper: **Okay, so let's go. They'll be at the house at the Book of Shadows.

**Leo: **It's probably where the darklighter will be waiting for us. He knows us, he's studied us.

[Scene: Ghostly plane. Across the road from the Manor. The darklighter is on the roof of the house. He loads his crossbow.]

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Chris, now transparent, walks through the wall.]

**Chris: **Whoa, not good.

(Clarence is standing there.)

**Clarence: **It's almost time, Chris.

**Chris: **Clarence. What are you doing here?

**Clarence: **Actually, I've come for you. It's okay, son, I know.

**Chris: **Who are you?

**Clarence: **Someone who was sent to make this easier for you.

**Chris: **This? What do you mean this?

**Clarence: **I think you know.

**Chris: **You're an angel of death.

**Clarence: **Yours is an unique situation, Chris. One which requires special handling. That's why I wanted to meet you early. So you could get to know me, trust me. There's really nothing to be afraid of.

**Chris: **Yeah, that's easy for you to say.

**Clarence: **Don't fight it, Chris. It'll only make it more difficult for you.

**Chris: **No. Forget that, alright? I still got time. You stay away from me.

(Chris goes upstairs.)

[Cut to the attic. Phoebe, Charlie, Cole and Paige are there. Phoebe lights a circle of candles sitting on the floor.]

**Cole****: **Are you sure a séance is the right move?

**Phoebe: **Well, if they are stuck in the spirit realm, then they're ghosts, right?

**Paige: **Hopefully.

**Phoebe: **What, now you're a pessimist?

**Paige: **Hey. A girl's allowed to vacillate, it's not like this is an exact science, right? Okay, the spell is done.

**Charlie****: **Okay, let's do this.

(Chris walks in.)

**Chris: **Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy but...

**Phoebe: **Yeah, we're working on it, we're working on it.

**Paige: **You don't look so good. Okay. "Sister's spirit I call to thee, cross on over so we may see."

(Chris disappears.)

**Charlie: **(Gets worried) what did you do?

**Phoebe: **Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, was it?

**Paige: **I'm thinking no.

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Manor. Attic. Piper and Leo walk in.]

**Leo: **Okay, now what?

**Piper: **I don't know, I guess we try to make contact.

(Piper closes her eyes. Chris appears.)

**Leo: **Chris?

**Piper: **Not exactly who I was going for but I guess it'll work.

**Leo: **What are you doing here?

**Chris: **Ceasing to exist I think.

(Chris disappears.)

[Cut to the attic. Chris appears.]

**Phoebe: **What happened? Where'd you go?

**Chris: **I just saw Piper and Leo.

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Attic.]

**Piper: **Where'd he go?

**Leo: **I don't know. (Chris appears again.) Ask him.

**Piper: **What are you talking about? What do you mean ceasing to exist?

**Chris: **No time to explain. I'm a connection to your sisters and they wanna know how to get you guys back.

[Cut to the attic. Chris appears.]

**Chris: **They think somebody made a portal for the darklighter to pass through.

**Paige: **Somebody who?

(Four dark lighters appear.)

**Chris: **Dark lighters!

[Cut to the ghostly plane.]

**Piper: **Chris, where are you?

**Leo: **Shh, not so loud.

(Leo looks around. An arrow flies through the window and hits Leo in the shoulder. It goes through his shoulder and comes out the other side.)

**Piper: **Leo? Come on, come on.

(Piper helps Leo out of the room.)

[Cut to the attic. Phoebe and Paige throw potions at two of the dark lighters, vanquishing them. Cole and Charlie finish the other two with energy balls]

**Phoebe: **Piper's not here anymore, I can't sense her.

**Chris: **It's too late, and not just for Piper and Leo. (Looks at Charlie) I love you. Take care.

**Charlie: **Chris, NO!

(Chris vanishes and Charlie falls to her knees, crying.)

**Paige: **Chris?

[Cut to the ghostly plane. Piper and Leo are walking down the street.]

**Leo: **If there is a portal it's gotta be near by.

**Piper: **No, what are you doing?

**Leo: **I'm trying to save you.

**Piper:** You mean, you're trying to save us, don't you? Look, you need to sit down. (They sit down.) Maybe since the arrow went straight through...

**Leo: **It'll just take longer. They'll find a way.

**Piper: **How? We never even had a chance to tell them where to meet us.

**Leo: **They'll figure it out. I know them.

**Piper: **In time?

**Leo: **Look, Piper, no matter what happens...

**Piper: **No.

**Leo: **You have to keep trying to make contact.

**Piper: **I don't wanna hear it.

**Leo: **He's not after you, he's after me.

**Piper: **Would you please stop trying to save me?

**Leo: **I'm sorry I got you into this.

**Piper: **Yeah, just one ordeal after another, right?

(Leo touches her face.)

**Leo: **I never stopped loving you.

(They kiss.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Magic School. Great hall. Phoebe and Paige are there. Gideon walks in.]

**Gideon: **Phoebe, Paige.

**Paige: **Gideon, we need your help.

**Gideon: **What's wrong?

**Phoebe: **Well, we think we may have lost Chris.

**Gideon: **What?

**Paige: **And Piper and Leo, and us too if we're not careful.

**Phoebe: **Somebody's got a bunch of dark lighters after us and one of them has got Piper and Leo trapped.

**Paige: **In the ghostly plane.

**Phoebe: **Or the spirit realm.

**Gideon: **Same thing.

**Phoebe: **Right. We made contact with them but then we lost them.

**Paige: **And we lost Chris too, although we're not sure why because she can tell if Piper's dead.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, and I can't.

**Paige: **So she must still be around somewhere, we just don't know where.

**Phoebe: **So we need to figure out how to use the dark lighter's portal to get them out.

**Paige: **And if you follow all that you're really are a very powerful Elder.

**Gideon: **But dark lighters don't have the power to make portals, let alone use them.

**Phoebe: **Right, we have to figure out who can.

**Gideon: **I warned Leo. I told him something like this might happen. What do you need?

**Paige: **Well, we know where to find the portal; we just don't know how to reverse it.

(Gideon picks up a book and opens it up to a page.)

**Gideon: **There.

**Paige: **Handy. (Phoebe's phone rings) are you getting reception here?

**Phoebe: **I guess I am, pretty cool huh? Be right back (She walks away) Hello.

**Voice in phone: **Mrs. Turner. This is doctor Michaels. I have your test results.

**Phoebe: **Really? That was fast. Okay doc, what's wrong with me? (The doctor tells her something) Oh my god.

[Scene: Ghostly plane. Alley. Piper and Leo are there. Piper is asleep sitting against a wall. Leo is standing up near by. Piper wakes up.]

**Piper: **Leo?

**Leo: **Morning.

**Piper: **What are you doing?

**Leo: **Just trying to sense them.

**Piper: **Any luck? (He shakes his head.) You don't look so good.

**Leo: **I know. Listen, about last night.

**Piper: **I don't have any regrets if that's where this is going.

**Leo: **It's not. But I'm glad you said that. Because I don't either. I just want you to know that I don't have any expectations. Because I know everything that you went through when I became an Elder. And it just, it wouldn't be fair to put you through that again.

**Piper: **I'm not sure I understand.

**Leo: **Well, neither one of us wanted me to become an Elder. (He sits down beside her.) But I did anyway. I was supposed to go up there right away but I didn't.

**Piper: **Because you wanted to find out who Chris and Charlie were and to protect Wyatt.

**Leo: **That's not the only reasons I didn't go up there, Piper. I was holding onto you. And because of that I put you at risk and I put my son at risk. I can't let that happen anymore, I won't let that happen.

(Damien walks around the corner.)

**Damien: **Well, fortunately you won't have to worry about that for much longer. I'm a little surprised actually. Didn't really think you'd come back here. Thought I knew you better than that. Oh, well.

(He points his crossbow at them.)

**Leo: **Let her go, you don't want her.

**Damien: **No, but I can't pass up my opportunity can I? It's in my nature. Besides, I wouldn't want a Charmed One coming after me when this is over.

(They hear traffic noises and suddenly they are back in the alley. Phoebe, Charlie, Cole and Paige are there.)

**Paige: **I wouldn't do that if I were you because this time I'll vanquish you for real.

**Piper: **Well, it's about time.

**Phoebe: **Who sent you?

(A darklighter on the roof shoots his crossbow and hits Damien in the chest. Damien screams and is vanquished. Chris appears.)

**Chris: **Yes! I'm back!

**Charlie: **(She sees him and her eyes go wide, she runs for him) Chris! Your back. (She throws herself at him and they hug.)

**Phoebe: **Wait. What? How is that possible?

**Chris: **Don't ask me, ask... (Leo falls backwards.) Them.

**Piper: **Paige, come on, quick, we've got to get him to Gideon.

(Paige orbs out with Piper and Leo.)

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Leo is standing on the very top of it. Gideon orbs in beside him.]

**Gideon: **I thought I'd find you here. How are you doing?

**Leo: **The wound is healed if that's what you mean.

**Gideon: **No, it's not.

**Leo: **You were right, I know that now. I can't justify staying here any longer.

**Gideon: **Good.

**Leo: **Still, it's not easy. And not just as a father.

**Gideon: **I know.

**Leo: **Do you? Does any Elder? Sometimes I wish you wouldn't have let us break the rules, you wouldn't have let us get married.

**Gideon: **No, you don't. Love and loss forms you Leo. It's who you are and who you always will be. It's a life you'll treasure and an experience you will share. One that helps us better appreciate those we are entrusted to watch over.

**Leo: **It's not fair.

**Gideon: **Sacrifice never is. It's time.

(Leo orbs out.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: P3. Back room. Chris is there all dressed up, looking into a mirror. Clarence walks in.]

**Clarence: **Looking good.

**Chris: **Whoa. Wait, what are you still doing here?

**Clarence: **Don't worry, you're fine. I just wanted to say good luck.

**Chris: **Thanks. Hey, just out of curiosity, why did you tell me all that stuff about living life and enjoying my day if you were coming for me all along?

**Clarence: **Just in case I wasn't leaving with you. You've been given a second chance, Chris. Don't waste it.

(Clarence disappears.)

[Scene: Manor. Wyatt's room. Piper is there watching Wyatt sleep in his crib. She walks out and closes the door. She walks into her room where Phoebe and Paige are waiting.]

**Piper: **Hi.

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Piper: **What's going on?

**Phoebe: **Maybe you should sit down for a second.

**Piper: **Oh, that doesn't sound good.

**Phoebe: **No, no, it's good, it's good. I mean, it's, you know, it's not bad. It's a really good thing; it's not a bad thing. I think it's a really good thing, don't you think?

**Paige: **Yeah. I mean, it depends.

**Piper: **Uh-huh, that sounds worse.

**Paige: **No, it's-it's just complicated.

**Piper: **Okay, so why don't you guys just tell me what's going on?

**Phoebe: **Alright. Uh, First of all I would like to say some thing. Cole doesn't even know. So.

**Piper: **Okay, what is it?

**Phoebe: **I'm pregnant.

**Paige and Piper: **What?

**Paige: **Oh my god sweetie, that's great news.

**Phoebe: **(They share a hug) I know; now Charlie will be born in nine months.

**Piper: **Yeah, I know. Wait, what? What do you mean Charlie will be born in nine months?

**Paige: **Well you see Piper, Charlie is Phoebe and Cole's daughter and her real name is Prudence Charlotte Halliwell Turner.

**Piper: **Holy crap. Really? Her name's Prue?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Piper: **Well, why do we call her Charlie then?

**Paige: **She couldn't very well tell us her name, now could she? We would have known she was a Halliwell.

**Piper: **I guess that makes sense. Wait; wouldn't that make Nixie your granddaughter?

**Phoebe: **Yeah it would, can you believe it? I'm a mother and a grandmother. (She smiles at the mention of her granddaughter.)

**Piper: **This is huge Pheebs.

**Phoebe: **I know. And it's about to get bigger.

**Piper: **What do you mean?

**Phoebe: **Well the other thing we wanted to talk to you about was… (She pauses for a moment) well Paige and I know what happened between you and Leo last night.

(Piper chuckles.)

**Piper: **What? Excuse me?

**Paige: **Not because anybody told us or anything, it's just because of Chris.

**Piper: **Chris? Wh-why would Chris know what happened last night?

**Phoebe: **Well, because he wouldn't be here if it didn't. Yeah, see we've known for a while, we just didn't know how to talk to you and Leo about it.

**Piper: **Talk to us about what?

**Paige: **Is this my turn?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Paige: **Yeah. Uh, Chris is your son.

**Phoebe: **Wyatt's brother. Look, I know this is huge...

**Piper: **No, it's, it's not huge because it's not possible, it's crazy because I'm not pregnant.

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Piper: **No, I'm not. I mean, how could that happen? I mean, I know how that could happen but it...

**Phoebe:** Actually it's not, if you think about it. He's Prue's cousin and he kinda looks like you and Leo.

**Piper:** Oh my god, you're right. What am I gonna do?

**Phoebe: **Maybe you should talk to Leo about it.

**Piper: **No, I can't.

**Phoebe: **Why?

**Piper: **Well, because, because, because I can't.

(There's a knock at the door and Chris and Charlie with Nixie in her arms walk in.)

**Chris: **Is this a bad time?

(Piper looks at Chris, speechless.)

[Scene: Underground. Cave. Gideon and a darklighter are there.]

**Darklighter: **I'm still not quite sure what this was all about. Why somebody of my kind had to die. Why my friend had to die.

**Gideon: **All in good time.

**Darklighter: **We still didn't even accomplish what you wanted. We didn't get the Elder.

**Gideon: **Ah, but in a way you did. Leo's gone. Perhaps not in the way I originally intended, but gone, nonetheless.

**Darklighter: **Well, wasn't he your friend too?

**Gideon: **Yes, he was. We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good.

**Darklighter:** I'm evil. What do I care about the greater good?

**Gideon: **Leo's son is just as much a threat to your kind as he is to mine. We made a mistake in allowing Wyatt to be born. And allowing such a concentration of power to be brought into this world in one being. But now that Leo is gone and the Charmed Ones are unaware, I'm one step closer to being able to correct that mistake, for good.

**End**


	20. Hyde School Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie. From now on, Charlie will be known as Prue.

[Scene: Manor. Piper's room. Paige is there looking at Phoebe's high school year book.]

**Paige: **Interesting. (She hears a toilet flush.) Are you okay in there?

(Piper walks out of the bathroom.)

**Piper: **I don't remember having morning sickness this bad with Wyatt.

**Paige: **Oh, honey, that sucks. Phoebe isn't doing better herself, with little Prudence. (Piper sits down next to Paige.) I'm just going over some pictures here, trying to educate myself.

**Piper: **Hmm, Todd Marks. I wonder if he's even still alive.

**Paige: **Alive? What kind of school did she go to, anyway?

**Piper: **Not a bad one, actually. It's just that Phoebe tended the hang out with the bad boy crowd. You know anything to piss off Grams.

**Paige: **Was he her first love?

**Piper: **More like first lust. Talk about crazy though. Rick Gittridge, he was kind of the leader of their little gang.

**Paige: **Phoebe was in a gang?

**Piper: **Not the drive by kind, but he was kind of the type. If he is at the reunion I'd stay away from him.

**Paige: **This is so weird. It's a whole different side of Miss Phoebe.

**Piper: **Yeah, I think she missed mum in her life more than Prue or I did. And the more Grams tried to control her, the more she became rebellious.

(They hear the front door open. Cole and Phoebe walk in and hang their coats; Phoebe has a dress in her hands.)

**Phoebe: **Hello! Anyone home?

**Paige: **Upstairs Pheebs.

(They walk upstairs and are met by Paige and Piper in the hallway.)

**Piper: **Hey, how'd the doctors' appointment go?

**Cole: **You tell them, I have to use the bathroom. (He leaves)

**Phoebe****: **It went well, the doctor said everything is as it should be and I got another appointment next month.

**Paige: **That's great sweetie. (Looks at what Phoebe has in her hands.) What's that?

**Phoebe: **This is my dress for tonight. We picked it up from the drycleaners on our way back.

**Paige: **Uh, can I see? (She goes for the dress.)

**Phoebe: **(Smacks her hands away) No. you'll just have to wait till I put it on. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready. (She leaves and goes into her room, closing the door behind her. Piper and Paige look at each other and smile; they go back into Pipers room.)

(They hear Phoebe scream. They run into the hallway. Phoebe is running towards them holding a dress and Cole comes out of the bathroom.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

**Cole: **Where's the demon?

**Piper: **What happened?

**Phoebe: **There is no demon. You wanna know what happened? The dry cleaner ruined my dress for tonight. That's what happened.

**Piper: **Phoebe, you know better than to scream in this house if there isn't a demon.

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to wear to the reunion tonight?

**Paige: **How about some prison stripes.

**Phoebe: **You told her about the shoplifting?

**Paige: **You little thief.

**Phoebe: **No, I acted out. Okay, now back to what I'm supposed to wear tonight.

**Paige: **I don't know, why don't you try your little black suit, the one with the thigh slit. You know sexy, meets successful.

**Paige: **No, I can't fit into that with this (points to her stomach) it took me a week to find this dress and now it's ruined. I went into a thousand stores and they all laught at me for thinking they would have maternity dresses, then I find the perfect store and the perfect dress. It was the last one they had and the rest of my maternity clothes are stretch pants and hoodies. What am I gonna do?

**Cole: **(Hugs his wife) we'll figure something out, sweetie. Don't worry.

**Phoebe: **Thanks honey. I'll be in my closet. (She leaves)

(Chris and Prue orb in.)

**Piper: **Chris, hi.

**Chris: **Hey, look, I need your help. I think I've got scabbars on my tail.

**Prue****: **Well hello to you to Aunt Piper.

**Piper: **Sorry sweetie, hey. I have some hydrogen peroxide in my bathroom, if you need it.

**Chris: **No, Scabbar demons. I went undercover to follow a lead on who turns Wyatt but I think they're onto me. Alright, I need a cloaking spell just in case. Is the book still in the attic?

**Paige: **Yeah, last I saw.

**Piper: **You want me to help you? (Chris goes upstairs.) He hates me.

**Prue:** No he doesn't

**Piper: **Yeah, he does.

(Piper and Paige walk into Piper's room.)

**Cole: **Okay, well I have to get to work.

**Prue: **Oh, okay then. Have a nice day at the office.

**Cole: **Thanks baby. Tell your mom I'll be back in time for the reunion.

**Prue: **Will do daddy.

(He kisses her on the head and fades out. She smiles and walks up to the attic.)

[Cut to Pipers room. Paige and Piper are there.]

**Paige: **He's just distracted, that's all, by you know imminent death.

**Piper: **That's no excuse. I mean, he's been avoiding me for weeks; he won't even look at me. What could I have done in the future that would be so bad?

**Paige: **Maybe he should have a father son talk.

**Piper: **No, I can't do that to Leo. He had a hard enough time letting go. Besides, he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant.

**Paige: **I know, but don't boys need their...

**Piper: **I know, and that's why I called my father so he could figure out why his surly new grandson hates me. (Piper's stomach grumbles.) Uh-oh.

**Paige: **I got you.

(Piper and Paige go into the bathroom. Phoebe walks in holding a dress.)

**Phoebe: **Guys, how about this one? Okay. (Phoebe sees her yearbook and reads the signatures in it.) I remember this poem. "Those who mock who I am, let them always remember when."

(Phoebe changes into her teenage self and then changes back.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Piper opens the door. Victor is standing there.]

**Piper: **Hi.

**Victor: **Piper, honey, good to see you.

(They hug.)

**Piper: **Good to see you.

(He sees her pregnant stomach.)

**Victor: **Oh, whoa, you're pregnant!

**Piper: **I'm not the only one.

**Victor: **What do you mean?

**Piper: **Oh, well, you know, Phoebe and I have been meaning to call you but, you know... Leo's the father.

**Victor: **Leo? He's the father of both the babies?

**Piper: **God no, dad. Only mine. Cole's the father of Phoebe's

**Victor: **Didn't he leave?

**Piper: **Yeah, he did, but then he came back and now she's pregnant.

**Victor: **Oh. Well didn't you and Leo split up?

**Piper: **We did.

**Victor: **Well, then how... I don't understand.

(They walk into the living room.)

**Piper: **Uh, he was dying and I was crying... Um, it's all very complicated.

(They sit down.)

**Victor: **So Leo, he's, um, moved on?

**Piper: **Yeah, but I'm happy for him, he really wanted to go.

**Victor: **He wanted to die?

**Piper: **No, no, no, no, he's not dead; he's just up there being a full time Elder.

**Victor: **He doesn't know about this?

**Piper: **No, no, not yet. Did I mention this was very all complicated? The point is he's not around.

**Victor: **Was he ever?

**Piper: **Were you? Sorry.

**Victor: **No, no, no, I deserve that. I wasn't around enough for you girls, but I want to make up for that with Wyatt and this little...

**Piper: **It's a boy. Chris, actually.

**Victor: **What about Phoebe?

**Piper: **Phoebe? She's having a girl.

**Victor: **Uh, the first Charmed girl. Must be exiting. What's her name gonna be?

**Piper: **It is exiting. Her name is Prue.

**Victor: **Really? So why did you name this one (Points to he stomach) Chris?

**Piper: **I don't know, and he won't tell me. He's very secretive about the future. He's actually the reason I asked you to come. See, he, um, hates me and he doesn't want to talk to me and I need you to find out why.

**Victor: **I don't understand your Wiccan ways, but I'll try. (He leans towards Piper's stomach.) Hello, Chris. Chris. Hello, Chris. Can you hear me?

**Chris's Voice: **Is someone calling me?

**Piper: **Yeah, uh, sweetie, could you come here a sec?

**Victor: **Geez, he can come out?

(Chris and Prue walk in.)

**Chris: **Can we air this out, 'cause I gotta...

**Chris and Prue: **Grandpa!

(Chris goes over to Victor and hugs him; he steps back and lets Prue hug him too.)

[Scene: School Reunion. Phoebe and Cole are outside walking towards the front door.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, honey, I should warn you, there's gonna be a lot of people in there that used to hate me.

**Cole: **They're not gonna hate you. San Francisco reads your paper every day and they love you.

**Phoebe: **I never dropped smoke bombs on San Francisco. Pep rallies, I hated them.

**Cole: **Alright, well, after we're done tonight, they're gonna rename the gym just for you. Come on, conquering hero.

(They walk inside. A woman gets her name tag and turns around.)

**Woman: **Phoebe, hi. Wow, you look great.

**Phoebe: **Oh, really? Thanks.

**Woman: **Well, see you inside.

**Phoebe: **Yeah. That would be great.

(The woman walks away.)

**Cole: **Who's that?

**Phoebe: **I have no idea.

(Phoebe and Cole walk over to the name tag table. A teacher is standing there.)

**Teacher: **Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Miss Halliwell. Still testing the boundaries of the criminal justice system are we?

**Phoebe: **Hi, Miss Hickock. No, actually, I'm a columnist now.

**Miss Hickock: **Oh.

**Phoebe: **I give advice. (Miss Hickock laughs a little.) On relationships.

(She laughs harder.)

**Miss Hickock: **I'm sorry, dear. I just never figured you for the advice giving type. You certainly never took it. (She hands Cole the name tags.) Enjoy.

(Phoebe and Cole walk away.)

**Cole: **Gym teacher?

**Phoebe: **How did you know she was a gym teacher?

**Cole: **Alright, sweetie, let's go in there, and show them your sordid past a thing or two.

(They walk into the room. It is decorated with balloons and streamers and is packed with people.)

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, everybody's looking at me.

**Cole: **Of course they are, you're the most beautiful woman here and you're a celebrity and you look amazing and they probably all wanna be you.

**Phoebe: **Nice try. I'm an empath, I feel hate.

(A woman called Ramona excitedly runs over to Phoebe.)

**Ramona: **Phoebe! Phoebe Halliwell! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you showed up!

(Ramona hugs her.)

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Ramona: **Oh my god, you're pregnant. Congratulations. Who's this?

**Cole: **I'm Cole Turner, her husband.

**Ramona: **Oh, wow. Are you famous too? You look famous. Okay, so, um, dweeb time, but, um, since I knew you when, can I have your autograph?

**Phoebe: **Oh, yeah, of course. Uh, I usually charge twenty dollars for it.

**Ramona: **I think I have a twenty here somewhere.

**Phoebe: **No, I'm kidding!

(Ramona laughs.)

**Ramona: **I used to do everything Phoebe said. Hey, remember that night when you snuck me into the country club in the trunk of your car? And then you left me there so that you could go make out with Todd on the golf course.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Actually, I'm sorry about a lot of the tricks we used to play on you.

**Ramona: **Tricks? You made me feel like part of the gang. Those were the best times of my life.

**Cole: **So I think you need to tell me more about this gang. What else did she do?

(Todd walks up to them.)

**Todd: **One time she broke into the principal's office, just to make out with some guy on his desk.

**Phoebe: **See, now I remember that it was you that broke into the principal's office and I just tagged along out of curiosity. Cole this is Todd Hamil, Todd this is my husband Cole Turner.

**Cole: **(They shake hands) nice to meet you.

**Todd: **You too.

**Phoebe: **So, where's Paula?

**Todd: **She's around somewhere.

**Ramona: **This is so awesome! It's like the gang is all back together again. Well, almost.

**Cole: **Oh, yeah, where's the ringleader?

**Phoebe: **Rick, good old Rick. Where is Rick?

**Todd: **I heard he got picked up for a liquor store robbery.

**Phoebe: **Oh my god, are you kidding? Did he do it?

**Todd: **Only what I read in your paper. And I read everything you write.

**Phoebe: **Thanks. I'm flattered. So what are you doing now?

(He pulls out a business card.)

**Todd: **I'm a personal injury lawyer.

**Phoebe: **Wow that sounds interesting. Cole is a lawyer too.

**Todd: **Well, it's not that interesting. But it's legal, just barely. Pays the mortgage. I miss the fun we used to have.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, me too.

(Paula walks over to Todd.)

**Paula: **Todd. There you are, sweetie. (To Phoebe) There you are. I was wondering if you had the nerve to show up.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean nerve?

**Paula: **Oh, you're the talk of the reunion. You know, you can fool San Francisco with your pithy advice, but you can't fool us. We all know you, sweetie.

**Todd: **That's enough, Paula.

**Phoebe: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Paula: **It means you're a fake. The only thing you were ever known for was lying and ditching and stealing boyfriends.

**Cole: **Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are, talking to my wife that way?

**Ramona: **God, Paula, just because Todd had a thing for Phoebe, you don't have to be so mean.

**Paula: **I'm not being mean; I'm doing her a favour. To the rest of the world, you might be Ask Phoebe, but to us you'll always be freebie.

(Phoebe walks away.)

**Cole: **Are you okay?

(Cole follows Phoebe.)

**Paula: **Hey, let's dance.

[Cut to the hallway. Phoebe and Cole walk in.]

**Cole: **Hey. Why didn't you just tell that chick to go screw herself? (Phoebe flashes back to her teenage self and then flashes back.) Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **Okay, what just happened?

**Cole: **You tell me.

**Phoebe: **I have no idea. I was just standing here and then I had some weird high school flashback.

**Cole: **Yeah, your whole body just flashed back.

**Phoebe:** What? Are you kidding me? I just felt...

**Cole: **Pissed?

**Phoebe: **Very.

**Cole: **Well sweetie, as your husband and the father of your baby I want you as stress free as possible so, I'd say the reunion is over.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Prue, Chris and Victor are sitting at the table.]

**Victor: **So we're close?

**Prue****: **Yeah. You're awesome, Grandpa.

**Victor: **(to Piper) did you hear that? Awesome.

**Chris: **Yeah, after the event happened, we got really close.

**Piper: **What event?

**Chris: **I can't tell you.

**Piper: **Is this, um, event my fault? Is that why you're treating me like a non-person?

**Chris: **I can't talk about it; it will mess with the future.

**Victor: **But you did say I was awesome, right? You can talk about that?

**Prue****: **Yeah. You're the best, we love hanging out with you.

**Victor: **I gotta admit, I'm a little surprised. I mean, it's no secret I wasn't the greatest dad. It means a lot to me that I could do something to make up for it.

**Chris: **You do.

**Piper: **After the event.

**Chris: **Right.

**Piper: **That you won't tell me about.

**Chris: **I told you, I can't talk about it, okay?

**Victor: **Hey, don't talk to your mother like that, okay?

**Chris: **You're right. I'm sorry.

**Cole's ****Voice: **Piper! Paige!

[Cut to the foyer. Phoebe and Cole walk in through the front door. Piper and Victor walk in from the kitchen and Paige walks in downstairs.]

**Piper: **Hey, what's going on?

**Phoebe: **Hi, daddy.

**Victor: **Hi, sweetie.

(They hug. He looks at her stomach and then to Cole.)

**Cole: **Okay, I hate to cut this reunion short, I think we've had enough of those for today. Now you go upstairs until we figure this out.

**Phoebe: **Bye, daddy.

(Phoebe goes upstairs. Chris and Prue walk in.)

**Chris: **What happened?

**Cole: **Well, you've heard of recapturing your youth, I think Phoebe's youth is trying to recapture her.

**Paige****: **Explain.

**Cole: **I don't know, it's like one minute she was totally normal, the next it's like she's freaky Phoebe.

**Prue****: **Great. Who else saw?

**Cole: **No one. She changed back before anyone noticed.

**Victor: **I'm having a little trouble keeping up here. Phoebe's being chased by, what, demons?

**Cole: **Maybe inner demons or a spell gone wrong? It seemed to happen after someone named Paula Marks called her 'freebie'.

**Piper: **Oh, yeah, that'll do it.

**Paige: **You wanna go upstairs with me and check the book, see if there's anything?

**Piper: **Okay.

**Cole: **I'll come too. (Turns to his daughter) Prue?

**Prue: **I think I'm gonna hang with grandpa.

**Chris: **You guys go ahead. I need to get back to the Scabbar demons before they know I'm missing.

**Piper: **Hey, wait, what, and leave your awesome grandpa alone? Grab a sandwich, grab a beer, get an answer.

(Victor pulls out three cigars from his coat.)

**Victor: **Cubans?

[Cut to Phoebe's room. Phoebe is walking around her room.]

**Phoebe: **I am not that person anymore. I am not, so whatever you think you're doing, we're... (She walks past the mirror and her teenage reflection shows up in the mirror. Phoebe faces the mirror and sees her normal self.) What is happening to me? (Her phone rings and she answers it.) Hello, this is Phoebe... I think.

**Todd****' voice: **Hey, where'd you go? Are you okay?

**Phoebe: **Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine.

**Todd****' voice: **Listen, I'm sorry about Paula. It always burned her up, you know, you and me together.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, hey, listen...

**Todd****' voice: **The only reason I came to this thing was because of you, hoping I'd see you again. (Silence.) You there?

**Phoebe: **Yeah. I need to ask you a question. Um, was I really a different person when you knew me?

**Todd****' voice: **Different? How do you mean?

**Phoebe: **Well, you know, what Paula said.

**Todd****' voice: **Phoebe, we were kids. We were young, we were dumb, we didn't let anything stand in our way.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I remember.

**Todd****' voice: **I don't know about you, but I miss it. When was the last time you were wild, you know? Really wild. The way we used to be.

**Phoebe: **Actually, quite recently, to tell you the truth.

**Paula's Voice: **Who is that? Who are you talking to? Is this Freebie?

(Phoebe changes into her teenage self.)

**Phoebe: **You bet your ass. And I'm coming to get you, bitch.

(Phoebe hangs up and goes over to the window. She climbs out.)

[Cut to outside the conservatory. Chris and Victor are there smoking the cigars and Prue is standing a little back. Chris coughs.]

**Victor: **Sorry, bad idea.

**Chris: **It's cool, it's just strong.

**Victor: **I was just trying to help us bond a little, you know.

**Prue****: **You don't need to do stuff, for us to bond, we're cool.

**Victor: **In the future, but I haven't been there yet, you know. I'm feeling a little out of sync here. Um, well, are you hungry? Do you wanna grab a bite?

**Chris: **Yeah. Yeah, that'd be great. Just, um, let me change first, okay?

**Victor: **Okay.

(Chris leaves Prue and Victor alone.)

**Prue: **Uh, listen, about those things, you might wanna pick up a different habit. To avoid future problems if you know what I mean.

**Victor: **Oh, geez. (He quickly puts the cigar out.) Thanks for the tip.

(They go inside. Phoebe climbs down the trellis.)

[Scene: School Reunion. Teenage Phoebe walks in to the room. Everyone turns and stares. She walks over to Todd.]

**Todd: **Phoebe? When you said you were feeling wild you weren't kidding. What happened to your hair, your clothes and you stomach?

(Phoebe kisses him.)

**Paula: **Oh my god. Get off him!

(Paula pushes Phoebe to the floor.)

**Ramona: **This isn't high school, Phoebe, they are married now. (To Todd) And what the hell are you thinking?

**Paula: **No, no, no, let her go. Todd's a personal injury attorney and I have a hundred witnesses here. I'm sure Ask Freebie has very deep pockets.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, I'd rather be rich than a bitch.

(Suddenly Paula turns into a dog and runs through the room.)

**Ramona: **What the hell was that?

**Phoebe: **I have no idea but that was so cool. "The past is the future and the future is the past, let's welcome back the senior class." (Phoebe lifts her hands up and a wave comes out of them and fills the whole room. Everyone starts dancing.) That's more like it.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: School Reunion. The party is getting out of hand with people hanging off the chandelier, writing on walls, break dancing. Phoebe and Todd are making out under the table.]

**Todd: **I haven't felt this way since...

**Phoebe: **Homecoming game. Underneath the bleachers.

**Todd: **Yeah, and crowd cheering. How did you make this happen?

**Phoebe: **Magic. I think I'm a witch.

**Todd: **You're a witch, huh? How come I'm not scared of you?

**Phoebe: **'Cause you're under my spell.

(Paige orbs in and Cole fades in near by.)

**Cole****: **Phoebe? Phoebe?

(Someone dives across a table. Paige calls Piper on her phone.)

**Piper: **Hello?

**Paige: **Okay, we found Phoebe. I have good news and I have bad news.

**Piper: **Give me the good.

**Paige: **Well, I think I now know what Phoebe was like as a teenager. That's also the bad news.

**Piper: **How bad is it?

**Paige: **In a word... bad.

(Phoebe sees Paige.)

**Phoebe: **Let's get out of here.

(Phoebe and Todd get out from under the table and head for the door.)

**Cole****: **Phoebe! Phoebe!

**Ramona: **Hey, wait for me!

[Cut to outside. Phoebe, Todd and Ramona are running down the street.]

**Ramona: **So where are we going, guys?

**Todd: **Anywhere. I don't care; I don't want this night to end.

**Phoebe: **The night is young. (The cops pull up outside the reunion.) I can't get busted. (They hide behind a parked police car)

**Todd: **Don't worry, I'm gonna get us outta here.

**Phoebe: **Wait, you wanna steal a cop car?

**Todd: **No, not steal, borrow.

(Phoebe sees Paige and Cole walk out of the building.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah, yeah, great idea, let's go.

(Phoebe, Todd and Ramona get in the car and drive off.)

**Paige**** and Cole: **Phoebe!

[Scene: Restaurant. Chris, Prue and Victor are sitting at a table. A waiter is taking their order.]

**Chris: **Uh, what is the gi-got?

**Waiter: **Ze gigot is your choice. Leg of lamb or mutton.

**Chris: **Oh, what is that, meat?

**Waiter: **Yes, is meat. Comes from a sheep, you know? Baa-baa.

**Victor: **Why don't you just bring us a couple of steaks, please? Medium. Thank you.

**Prue: **actually I'll have a ceaser's salad. (The waiter walks away.) Vegitarian.

**Victor: **Sorry, I thought you two might like a fancy meal.

**Prue****: **Why?

**Victor: **Trying to live up to my rep.

**Chris: **With cigars and mutton? Sorry, grandpa, that's not how you did it.

**Victor: **Did I take you to batting cages?

**Chris: **No.

**Victor: **Strip clubs? (Prue spits her water back into the glass.)

**Chris: **God, no.

**Victor: **What did I do? You gotta tell me because I am crashing here.

**Prue****: **Nothing. You just... you were there for us, when we needed you the most. Just talking.

**Victor: **Oh.

**Chris: **Look, we should just get back. I'm under cover with some demons who are gonna be looking for me very soon.

**Victor: **No, no, no, wait. Let's talk. We need to talk.

**Chris: **Let me guess. Piper asked you here to find out what's wrong with me, right?

**Victor: **She just wants to know why she's such a terrible mother.

**Chris: **She what? No, no, she's great.

**Victor: **Then why are you treating her like she doesn't exist? Chris. If what we do is talk, talk to me.

**Chris: **Because she doesn't exist in my future, okay? She and Aunt Phoebe die when we turn fourteen.

**Victor: **That, that's the event? How?

**Chris: **I can't, alright. I've already said way too much. The point is after we save Wyatt, we have to back to where they aren't. I can't get close to her because I don't wanna lose her again.

**Victor: **Well it doesn't seem to stop Prue.

[Scene: An abandoned gas station. Phoebe, Todd and Ramona have parked the cop car there. Cop cars drive past outside.]

**Todd: **Proving once again that we are smarter than the cops.

**Ramona: **Can I play with the siren now?

**Phoebe: **No. I'm cleaning the fingerprints, we've gotta ditch the car here.

**Todd: **Hey, what's the rush? The coast is clear, the night is young and so are you.

(Phoebe and Todd kiss.)

**Ramona: **Um, guys, I'm not gonna crawl in a truck again so you two can make out. Hey, we could T.P. Gabby Fernandez's house, how about that?

**Todd: **How about lame.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I have to agree. This is a special night, we need imagination.

**Ramona: **Hey, Rick always said he had imagination.

**Phoebe: **That's exactly what I was thinking.

**Todd: **This is reunion night. Let's get the gang back together.

**Ramona: **Yeah, um, but Rick's locked up in county.

**Todd: **So?

**Ramona: **So, the jails closed.

**Phoebe: **Well, just think of me as your get into jail free card.

**Ramona: **You wanna break in?

**Phoebe: **Just to say hi. It's something to do, right?

**Ramona: **Right.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper, Paige and Cole are there. Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows while Paige scrys for Phoebe.]

**Paige: **Damn it, I thought I had her. She's on the move again.

**Piper: **Well, we better find her soon because we're gonna need her if those Scabbar demons come after Chris. I can't believe I let him go out with dad. What was I thinking?

**Paige: **Honey, you weren't thinking, you were actually feeling which is allowed in this family.

(Chris orbs in with Victor who has a sick look on his face, Prue shimmers in behind them.)

**Piper: **You're okay.

**Victor: **Who says I'm okay.

**Chris: **Don't worry, you'll get used to orbing in the future.

**Piper: **I thought something might have happened to you.

**Prue****: **No, we're fine, we just talked. Really, we're fine.

**Paige: **Yeah, well, Phoebe's not. She's out there running around with her old gang.

**Victor: **I thought she was downstairs.

**Piper: **No, she's out the window.

**Paige: **And even worse, she's under the influence.

**Prue****: **Of alcohol?

**Paige: **No, adolescence.

**Piper: **She stole a cop car as a prank.

**Victor: **That's not a prank, that's a felony.

**Prue: **What about me? I mean baby me, inside her.

**Paige: **Come to think of it, she didn't look very pregnant. (Turns to Cole) did she?

**Cole: **Now that I think about it, she didn't.

**Prue: **Great, she's not only a teenager, but she also not pregnant.

**Cole****: **Yeah, well, teen Phoebe also happens to have her adult powers and she cast a spell on her entire reunion class.

**Chris: **What?

**Piper: **Don't worry, Paige was able to reverse it all, but...

(Piper stumbles back. Chris and Victor grab her arms.)

**Chris: **Are you okay?

**Piper: **Yeah, I'm just a little light headed.

**Chris: **Sorry. You know, about me.

**Piper: **Huh. Must have been some hell of a talk there.

**Victor: **Yeah. Let's get you off your feet, honey.

(Piper and Victor leave the room.)

**Chris: **Look, we need to stop Phoebe before she gets into some trouble we can't get her out of.

**Paige: **I'm trying, she keeps moving. Uh. (The crystal points to a place on the map.) I got her. (Two Scabbar demons appear and Chris orbs out. They spit yellow acid-like goo and it hits a cabinet, smashing the glass. Paige kneels behind a table, Prue and Cole follow. Chris orbs in behind them.) Glass!

(A piece of broken glass orbs into one of the Scabbar demon's stomach. It just melts away, not harming him. He spits more acid goo and it hits the table, melting it away. Piper and Victor run in.)

**Piper: **Get back!

(Piper pushes Victor back out the door. Piper tries to blow one of the demons up, but he just expands. Prue and Cole start an energy ball each. The other demon spits towards Paige.)

**Paige: **Icky stuff!

(The yellow goo orbs back to the demon, vanquishing him. Cole and Prue release their energy balls but the other one disappears before they can hit him.)

**Prue****: **Icky stuff?

**Paige: **It worked.

(Victor walks back in. Chris hands Paige the Book of Shadows.)

**Chris: **Here. Sorry about all this.

**Piper: **It's okay, kids are messy.

**Chris: **They'll be back.

**Piper: **Then we'll handle it.

**Paige: **Uh-oh. (Paige picks up the melted scrying crystal.) Any idea how we're gonna find Phoebe now?

[Scene: County Jail. A room. A man and two women are waiting there. A guard brings Rick into the room.]

**Rick: **You're not my lawyers.

**Man: **Well, Mr. Gittridge, we're here at the request of your public defender. May I call you Rick?

**Rick: **No. You don't look much like a defence team to me.

**Guard: **Sit down, Gittridge.

(Rick sits down and the guard leaves the room.)

**Woman: **Mr. Gittridge, did you at one time provide Phoebe Halliwell with a smoke bomb during a school assembly?

**Rick: **Alright, what is this? (The man and women laugh. One of the women morphs into teenage Phoebe. Rick jumps out of his chair.) Stay away from me. (Phoebe waves her hand and the other two morph into Todd and Ramona.) Geez.

(Rick picks up the chair.)

**Todd: **Chill out, Rick, it's us.

**Phoebe: **We just came by to say hi.

**Ramona: **Hi.

(The guard comes back in the room and Rick hits him over the head with the chair. He closes the door.)

**Rick: **Alright, what the hell's going on? How'd you guys do that?

**Phoebe: **Wait, are you crazy or just stupid?

**Rick: **Tell me how you did that!

**Todd: **It's Phoebe; she does things like magic, but for real.

**Rick: **Wow. We'll see how real...

**Ramona: **Um, this isn't supposed to happen, it's a prank. We just came to say hi.

**Phoebe: **You want me to use my magic to get you out of here?

(Rick unlocks the handcuffs with the keys hanging on the guard's belt.)

**Rick: **Oh, I know you are. Only way you're getting outta here too. In for a penny, in for a pound. Let's go.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Abandoned Gas Station. A guard holding a shotgun walks in and looks around.]

**Guard: **All clear.

(Phoebe, Todd and Ramona walk in. Phoebe waves her hand at the guard and he changes into Rick.)

**Rick: **Sweet. What is this? Is this a spell or something?

**Phoebe: **Or something.

**Rick: **I never believed in much of anything before but I am a believer now.

**Phoebe: **Whatever. Have a good life. Come on, you guys.

**Rick: **Hey, wait; don't get all attitudinal on me. It's not like we did anything wrong here, guys.

**Todd: **Rick, you hit a cop.

**Rick: **That was an accident. You guys had me so freaked out with that magic; I didn't know what was going on.

**Ramona: **He does have a point, Phoebe.

**Rick: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Don't buy into his crap. He made us break him out of prison.

**Rick: **That was justice. You guys, I never hit no liquor store, I mean, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Todd: **You expect us to believe that?

**Rick: **I'm being straight with you. You guys, you know me. I'm a trouble maker, not an armed robber.

**Phoebe: **Could have fooled me.

**Rick: **Okay, I grabbed the shot gun to scare you. I was desperate to get out of there, be with you guys. I'm one of you.

**Ramona: **What do you think, Phoebe?

**Phoebe: **He's capable of hurting people, that's what I think.

**Todd: **I vote we let him stick with us.

**Ramona: **Just doesn't seem right to leave him out.

**Rick: **It's two out of three, babe. Guess we're all back together again, huh? This is great.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper and Chris are there. Piper puts a crystal on the window sill.]

**Piper: **The crystals should protect you. They won't be able to find you as long as you stay in the attic.

**Chris: **You sure about that?

**Piper: **Well, I'm pretty sure.

**Chris: **Okay. Well, you need to take Wyatt and Nixie somewhere safe. I'm gonna go get them.

**Piper: **No, you are not leaving this room.

**Chris: **What about you?

**Piper: **What about me? I have to stay here and help Paige summon Phoebe.

**Chris: **Prue and I are part witches, remember? We can help Paige do that.

**Piper: **You can't vanquish the demons if they come and attack again.

**Chris: **Well, I can try.

(Victor stands near the doorway.)

**Victor: **Listen to your mother, Chris.

**Chris: **What if something happens to her?

**Piper: **Nothing's gonna happen to me. Unless you know something that I don't.

**Victor: **Nothing's gonna happen to you, honey. Not now.

**Piper: **Oh, so when? Chris? Is that what you've been living with, knowing that something happens to me? I see. Well, does it happen soon?

**Chris: **I can't tell you that. It could change the future in even worse ways.

**Piper: **Right. But isn't that why you came here in the first place? To make the future better? How do you know you haven't already changed mine?

**Victor: **She's got a point.

**Piper: **Well, whatever it is, it obviously doesn't happen until you're born, so save it. You got it?

**Chris: **I got it, mum.

**Piper: **Huh?

(Piper smiles.)

[Scene: Abandoned Gas Station. Phoebe, Todd, Rick and Ramona are there.]

**Ramona: **And then while I keep Miss Hickock busy on the telephone, you three creep up to her house and egg her car.

**Todd: **I haven't egged a car in years. I get first shot.

**Rick: **Hold it together. You're acting like you're still in high school.

**Phoebe: **Because they are. I cast a spell.

**Rick: **That explains so much. Listen, I picked up a tip today at lockup, and I got a better idea of what we can do tonight.

**Phoebe: **Knock off another liquor store?

**Rick: **No. An Armoured car.

**Ramona: **You're joking, right?

**Phoebe: **No, he's not joking, he's a psycho, look at him.

**Rick: **You're wrong. Look, I would have never even considered it before; we got magic now, right? I mean, we can pull this off.

**Todd: **An Armoured car, huh? A little bit big league, don't you think?

**Rick: **That's right, we're not kids anymore, we've gotta think about our futures. Come on, what do you say, Ramona? You in?

**Ramona: **Um, I don't know, I don't want to go to jail.

**Rick: **See, we're not gonna get caught, we got Phoebe, alright? Now we need a majority vote here, so what do you say?

**Ramona: **No. I wanna go home.

**Rick: **You're not going anywhere. In for a penny, in for a pound, remember?

**Phoebe: **The cops aren't after us, they're after you.

**Todd: **She's right.

**Phoebe: **Come on, you guys, let's get out of here.

**Todd: **It's over.

(Rick hits Todd over the head with the gun.)

**Rick: **Nothing's over until I say it's over. (Teenage Phoebe turns back into her normal self.) Whoa. What's going on? What are you doing?

**Phoebe: **I kill demons everyday. Do you think I'm afraid of you?

**Rick: **Stay right there.

(Phoebe disappears in a swirl of bright lights.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Piper, Paige, Prue, Cole, Chris and Victor are standing there. Phoebe appears in a swirl of bright lights.]

**Victor: **Honey, are you okay?

**Phoebe: **No, I'm not. You have to send me back.

**Prue****: **You're not a teenager anymore.

**Phoebe: **Very good, sweetie. Now please, send me back.

**Piper: **But wait, we need the power of three to vanquish the demons that are after Chris.

**Phoebe: **No, Piper, it's gonna have to wait. There are innocents in danger.

**Piper: **Well, what if you revert back?

**Phoebe: **I won't. Look, there's a crazy man with a shot gun, now please send me back.

**Cole: **Shotgun? Wait, what about Prue?

**Prue: **Nothing will happen dad. If baby me feels any threat she'll use her powers and one of those is a pretty handy force field.

[Cut to the abandoned gas station. Todd is lying unconscious on the ground. Phoebe appears in a swirl of lights.]

**Phoebe: **Todd. Todd! Are you okay?

(Rick walks out from behind the cop car.)

**Rick: **Did you go to the cops?

**Phoebe: **No, I didn't, I swear. Where's Ramona?

**Rick: **Somewhere safe.

**Phoebe: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Rick: **I got nervous when you took off. I didn't know where you went so I decided I need a little leverage.

**Phoebe: **Where is she?

**Rick: **Don't take a tone with me, Pheebs. Not if you want to see your friend again. She's locked up tight, now if you want her to keep breathing, you're gonna do what I say. Don't you just love reunions?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Alley. Phoebe and Rick are driving down the alley in the cop car.]

**Rick: **They should be passing by any minute. You stop up there.

**Phoebe: **You don't have to do this, you know, you have a choice.

**Rick: **A choice? Here's my choice. Freedom with money to burn, or life in prison.

**Phoebe: **You won't get life.

**Rick: **Maybe not, but I'll get thirty to forty years. That robbery was my third strike.

**Phoebe: **So you did do it?

**Rick: **Yeah, but you knew that. Even before you got all grown up.

**Phoebe: **Don't do this, Rick. Don't make things worse than they already are. Just tell me where Ramona is.

**Rick: **I get what I want, she'll go free.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, except guys like you never get what they want.

**Rick: **I'm not for lack of trying, that's for damn sure. I got a feeling this time it's gonna be different, 'cause I got magic on my side.

**Phoebe: **God, what happened to you?

**Rick: **Me? What happened to you? You're the one who changed. You got all different.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I did.

(An Armoured truck drives around the corner.)

**Rick: **Go. (Phoebe pulls out in front of the truck so the truck is now following them.) You're gonna do this just like I said, then you're gonna give me a new face. And not one of them lawyer faces you used, something new. Or Ramona dies, are we clear? (Phoebe stops and the armoured truck stops behind them. Rick looks in the side mirror.) Go, go, go.

(Phoebe turns the corner.)

**Phoebe: **I can't guarantee you a perfect spell, you know?

**Rick: **What do you mean? I saw you do magic.

**Phoebe: **No, you saw a hormonal teenage witch with no fear of consequences.

**Rick: **Leave the consequences to me. (The Armoured truck continues to follow them. Rick slams his foot on the break and the armoured truck runs into the back of them.) Go, now!

**Phoebe: **"Make them see what can not be, flames that leap to make them flee." (Flames appear in the truck and the two men jump out of it. One of the men is on fire.) Oh my god, he's on fire.

**Rick: **Yeah, wasn't that the idea?

**Phoebe: **No, it was just supposed to be an illusion.

(Rick runs over and attacks one of the men. Phoebe hits the man on fire with a coat to put the fire out. Rick knocks the man out and points a shotgun at him. Phoebe puts out her right hand and Rick is flung into the side of truck and he falls to the ground. Phoebe is too shocked to do something so Rick gets the shotgun, he points it at Phoebe.)

**Rick: **It wouldn't be the first time I killed someone. Let's get the money.

(Rick goes inside the truck.)

**Phoebe: **"Make him hear what isn't there; his deepest worries come to bear."

(Rick hears sirens of police cars.)

**Rick: **Damn it! Where'd they come from?

**Phoebe: **I think your time's running out.

**Rick: **Let's go, let's go.

(He grabs Phoebe and they walk down the street.)

[Scene: Manor. Wyatt's room. Piper and Victor are watching Wyatt sleep, Nixie is sleeping in a crib next to him.]

**Piper: **Mm, I wish I was asleep.

**Victor: **You should sleep.

**Piper: **No, I can't. Not until Phoebe's back and Chris's demons are vanquished, and I accept the fact that apparently I die young. You know, don't you? When it happens?

**Victor: **It's like you said, the future could have changed. I do know that Chris loves you.

**Piper: **Yeah?

**Victor: **Yeah. I love you too.

**Victor: **So, who is that? (Points to Nixie)

**Piper: **That is your great-granddaughter.

**Victor: **Excuse me.

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Victor: **Is she Chris's?

**Piper: **No, she's Prue's.

**Victor: **Oh, what's her name?

**Piper: **Phoenix, but we call her Nixie.

(They hear a crash.)

**Piper: **Wait here. Their force fields will protect you.

(She heads for the door. Paige stands at the door way.)

**Paige: **You stay put, I'm gonna take care of it, okay? Just keep Chris and Prue in the attic.

(Paige walks away.)

[Cut to the foyer. Phoebe is lying on the floor. Rick is standing in front of her.]

**Rick: **Okay, no more stalling. Do it.

**Phoebe: **Where's Ramona?

**Rick: **You think I'm stupid? I tell you where she is, I lose my leverage.

(Paige walks in.)

**Paige: **What's going on?

(Rick points the gun at Paige.)

**Rick: **Who are you?

(Phoebe gets up.)

**Phoebe: **Don't. She's my sister.

**Rick: **Yeah? She a witch too?

**Paige: **Yeah. You could say it runs in the family.

**Rick: **Good. Then maybe she can give me a new face.

**Phoebe: **You know, we'd been more than happy to give you a new face once you tell us where Ramona is.

**Rick: **What the hell. You're my leverage now anyway. She's locked in a tank under the pumping station.

**Phoebe: **How do we know you're telling the truth?

**Rick: **You don't. Now, my face. Make it different. Heartbreaking, charming, young.

(Phoebe gets an idea.)

**Phoebe: **You know, I'm thinking maybe you should use our nephew for inspiration.

**Paige: **"Who you were, you're now another, take the face of Wyatt's brother."

(Rick turns into Chris. He looks in the mirror.)

**Chris: **Yeah, I like it. This'll work.

**Paige: **Pheebs, watch out, this could get messy. (Phoebe and Paige hide behind a wall. Three Scabbar demons appear in the room. Rick shoots at them but doesn't harm them. They spit the green acid goo at Rick which melts him to nothing. The demons disappear. Phoebe and Paige come out from behind the wall.) You okay?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Paige: **You know you had to, right?

**Phoebe:** I know.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe's room. Phoebe and Cole are there looking through her year book. Paige walks in.]

**Paige: **Hey.

**Phoebe: **Hi.

**Cole: **hey.

**Paige: **How are Todd and Ramona?

**Phoebe: **They're shaky but they're okay.

**Paige: **Yeah? Do they remember anything?

**Phoebe: **No, once I reversed the spell, the past was...

**Paige: **Forgotten?

**Cole: **Some things are best forgotten.

**Paige: **Yeah, like, freaky Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **My god, I was such an angry little teenager, huh?

**Cole: **Well, it's a good thing you didn't have your powers back then.

**Phoebe: **Tell me about it. I'm just glad that's all behind me, you know.

**Paige: **Yeah, still, it's good for me to see you have a couple of chinks in your armour. As an older sister you're quite a bit to live up to.

**Phoebe: **Shut up.

**Paige: **I swear to it.

**Phoebe: **Get out of here.

**Paige: **I'm telling you the truth.

**Phoebe: **I'm embarrassed now.

(Cole and Paige laugh. The baby kicks and she puts her hand to her stomach. She smiles.)

[Cut to the foyer. Piper and Victor are heading towards the door.]

**Piper: **Next time I ask you to drop by I promise I will keep the demonic drama to a minimum.

**Victor: **Yeah, now you know why I don't come around that often.

**Piper: **Dad.

**Victor: **Just kidding. (They hug.) Sort of. Take care of yourself. You've got a great kid growing inside of you and an amazing niece growing inside of Phoebe. I'm looking forward to really getting to know both someday.

**Piper: **I still can't believe you like orbing in the future. Do I live to see that?

**Victor: **Ooh, nice try. Don't worry so much about the future. Spend time with him while you can, talk to him.

**Piper: **Every moment counts, is that it?

**Victor: **Yeah, something like that. Uh, Piper, be careful.

(He leaves. Piper walks in the conservatory and sees Prue, Chris, Nixie and Wyatt sitting on the floor, playing with toys. Nixie is making some of the toys levitate. She feels the baby kick and she smiles.)

**End**


	21. Spin City

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie. From now on, Charlie will be known as Prue.

[Scene: P3. It's dark. Chris is sitting at the bar reading his future with tarot cards. He flips over the judgment card and sighs. The lights turn on in the room and a guy walks down the stairs.]

**Chris: **Dennis, what are you doing here?

**Dennis:** I work here, remember?

**Chris: **No, I know, I mean, what are you doing here so early?

**Dennis: **Piper called. Wanted me to set up for the band.

**Chris: **Piper called? From where, the doctors?

**Dennis: **I don't know, maybe. Is something wrong? Is she okay?

**Chris: **Yeah, it's just a regular check up for the baby, I'm sure everything's fine.

**Dennis: **You mind if I ask you a question?

**Chris: **Sure.

**Dennis: **You know Piper pretty well, don't you? I mean, you guys seem close.

**Chris: **Yeah, real close.

**Dennis: **What's the deal with the ex of hers, Leo? Dude gets her pregnant, right? Then what, just skips town on her? I mean, what's up with that?

**Chris: **It's a long story.

**Dennis: **As far as I'm concerned, she deserves a hell of a lot better.

**Chris: **Couldn't agree with you more.

[Scene: Doctors Surgery. Hallway. Piper and Paige are standing by the elevator doors with about five people frozen behind them.]

**Paige: **Are you hormonal or just plain crazy?

**Piper: **One woman can only take so much.

**Paige: **Okay, if these people walk out of their offices, what do you think they're gonna see?

**Piper: **Well, I think they won't be touching my stomach anymore, that's what I think.

**Paige: **Piper that is not a good enough reason to freeze people.

**Piper: **I think it is.

(The elevator doors open. Piper unfreezes the people and walks in it. A lady that was standing behind Piper stumbles forward. Paige catches her.)

**Paige: **It's okay, it's okay, we all just get a little vertigo sometimes. (Paige gets in the elevator with Piper.) No wonder Chris grows up to be such a neurotic little freak. (The elevator doors close.) So you excited?

**Piper: **About what?

**Paige: **About what the doctor said. That it's gonna be a healthy baby.

**Piper: **Well, I know he's healthy. I've seen him twenty-three and walking around.

**Paige: **Well, you never know, something could happen.

**Piper: **Oh, don't be such a worry wart. Now you're starting to sound like...

(Chris orbs in.)

**Chris: **Hey.

**Piper: **Chris.

**Paige: **Okay, if this is about demons, I don't wanna hear it, 'cause I am on my lunch break.

**Chris: **No, no, no, I just wanted to know how it went with the doctor.

**Piper: **Well, you'll be happy to know that you're a boy.

(Piper holds up an ultrasound picture.)

**Chris: **That's not what I meant.

**Paige: **I don't see it.

**Piper: **Oh, see, it's this little thing right here.

**Chris: **Whoa! (He snatches the picture off her.) Excuse me. Do you mind?

[Cut to the car park. The elevator doors open and Piper, Paige and Chris walk out.]

**Piper: **Why are you so edgy, anyway? Relax.

**Chris: **Well, it's not me in there I was thinking about, it's you. I'm just making sure you're okay.

**Paige: **See, that's where I'd ask for money to go to the movies.

**Chris: **Very funny. Actually, in the future, you're the one I go to for money.

**Paige: **Ooh, why, am I rich?

**Chris: **I can't tell you that.

**Piper: **What about me? I'm your mother. Why didn't you come to me for money?

**Chris: **Because I don't want to bother you, you'll have too much to deal with.

**Paige: **What about your dad?

**Chris: **Uh, Leo's not much of a factor.

**Paige: **What does that mean?

**Chris: **I'd rather not talk about it.

**Piper: **Future consequences?

**Chris: **More like future issues.

**Paige: **Ooh, father-son problems.

**Chris: **I have an idea, let's change the subject.

**Paige: **To what? (A woman drops in front of them from the roof and Chris pulls Piper out of the way. The woman scratches Chris's neck.) Extinguisher! (The fire extinguisher flies towards the woman and she jumps over it. Piper tries to blow her up but she turns into a spider and runs away. Chris helps Piper up.) You guys okay?

(Chris touches his neck.)

**Chris: **I don't know. Am I? (They look at three scratches on his neck.) Am I?

**Piper:** I don't know.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Paige and Chris are there. Piper is dabbing Chris's wound with a cloth. Paige is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

**Chris: **So I'm okay, right? I mean, mini me in there?

**Piper: **Well, if he wasn't, I think you'd be the first to know. Now, sit still.

**Chris: **Well, then why were you so worried back there?

**Piper: **I wasn't worried. Alright, I was a little worried about the force field.

**Chris: **What force field?

**Paige: **The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt.

**Chris: **Wait, you had a force field with Wyatt but not with me?

**Piper: **Well, I didn't have one, he had one. It was all his doing.

**Chris: **From the womb? He had powers from the womb? That's unbelievable! It's not like I don't have an inferiority complex with him already. Thank you.

**Piper: **(to Paige) did you find that demon yet?

**Paige: **Yes, actually, I did. It's the Spider Demon. An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years, to capture and feed off the most powerful and magical creature it can detect. In this case that would be you.

**Chris: **And me. Sorta.

**Piper: **You must be so proud.

**Paige: **It's kinda creepy how she knew to lay a trap for you. Obviously she didn't count on us being there.

**Piper: **Well, at least there's a vanquishing potion here. Okay, what do you say we make this eight-legged freak wish it'd never been hatched?

**Chris: **Whoa, hold it. You are not going anywhere, mum, this is way too risky.

**Paige: **He's actually right. Without the Wyatt force field thing.

**Chris: **Okay, do you have to keep rubbing that in?

**Paige: **Aren't there any therapists in the future?

**Chris: **We need Phoebe and Prue.

**Piper: **No, I don't want to interrupt her date with Cole.

**Paige: **But we need their help.

**Piper: **I know, but they haven't had any alone time for awhile.

**Paige: **Ever since she had that vision thing in magic school, you know, the one about a demon-free life, and her being with child, she's kind of been on that whole future thing.

**Piper: **And she wishes to accomplish that by having a normal life?

**Paige: **I don't know.

**Chris: **So does that book say anything about that spider being poisonous?

[Scene: A Cave. It is covered with spider webs. The Spider Demon walks over to a body wrapped in spider webs.

**Spider Demon: **Miss me?

**Man: **I was hoping that you would let me die in peace.

**Spider Demon: **I'm sorry. I was raised to never leave any food on my plate.

**Man: **Please, have mercy.

**Spider Demon: **Oh, don't worry. There's not much of you left to dine on, anyway.

**Man: **My misery will soon be over but I suspect yours is just beginning.

**Spider Demon: **Oh, how so?

**Man: **You've come back empty handed. You will starve.

**Spider Demon: **Hardly. I've already found my next meal. A powerful witch, a Charmed One.

**Man: **A Charmed One? I've heard of their coming.

**Spider Demon: **Really? Must be more powerful than I thought. Hope my eyes aren't too big for my stomach.

**Man: **You will never trap one.

**Spider Demon: **But I already have. I have infected her Whitelighter. Soon he'll be my ally. As for you, my little wizard, it's been a pleasure.

(She digs her finger nails into the wizard's sides and sucks in all his powers. The wizard turns into a skeleton.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper, Paige and Chris are there. Piper is dabbing Chris's wound.]

**Chris: **Gentle, please.

**Piper: **Oh, quit your complaining, I'm almost done. Paige, could you call the club for me and tell them I'm gonna be a little bit late?

**Chris: **No, I thought we already discussed this. You're not going anywhere without a force field.

**Piper: **Why? Because it's so much safer here? I have to go to work, I booked a band tonight.

**Chris: **Let Paige cover for you.

**Paige: **No, I can't, I have to go back to my temp job. I'm already late.

**Chris: **Blow it off. This is more important.

**Paige: **My temp jobs are important. It's how people who need help find me.

**Chris: **Okay, I get that, I do, but right now your sister needs your help, okay?

**Paige: **Why don't we just call Leo?

**Chris: **No, no.

**Paige: **Why not? He can help us. Besides, Piper's in danger, which means the baby's in danger, which means you are in danger.

**Chris: **Because we don't need him.

**Piper: **Yeah, he's right; I don't want to open up that can of worms.

**Paige: **He doesn't even know you're pregnant.

**Piper: **This is my point exactly.

**Paige: **Look, I'm not suggesting some sort of reunion...

**Chris: **He has been gone for six months. If he's not there for us in the future, why is he there for us now?

(Piper sits down on the chair.)

**Paige: **Hey, are you okay?

**Piper: **Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute.

**Paige: **Okay, well, I'll go deal with the club; you work on the vanquishing potion and call Phoebe and I when it's done.

(Paige leaves.)

**Chris:** I'll clean up.

(Chris closes the first aid kit and his hand sticks to the box.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Cafe Le Blue. Phoebe walks up to the host.]

**Phoebe: **Hi, I'm supposed to be meeting my husband. (He points to a guy sitting at a table.) Thanks. (Phoebe walks up to Cole.) I'm so sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

**Cole****: **It's okay, baby.

(He stands up and helps her sit down.)

**Phoebe: **Thanks. Last time I ride BART for a while. The train, not the guy.

**Cole****: **Right, right. Well, you look, you look amazing, Phoebe.

**Phoebe: **Stop trying to kiss my ass Cole.

**Cole****: **I'm not, really.

**Phoebe: **Yeah right, of course.

**Cole****: **So how was your day? I hope the little one didn't upset you much.

**Phoebe: **My day was great and she didn't; I was out shopping with Prue. That's why I was late; I gave her my car so I had to take the train. How was your day?

**Cole:** My day has been okay, more on the boring side. Filing papers and one court appearance, which has been postponed to tomorrow.

**Phoebe: **Sounds like fun. (she smiles) So what was the court thing about?

**Cole****: **It's a man who's been accused of murder.

**Phoebe: **And you're on the defending side or the accusing?

**Cole****: **I'm on the accusing.

**Phoebe: **Do you believe he did it?

**Cole****: **Well, all evidence point to him doing it so, yeah.

(They are interrupted by Chris is standing at the table.)

**Cole****: **Chris, hey. Oh my god, you're sweating. What happened to your neck?

**Chris: **Uh, Piper was attacked by a demon. She's okay though. We need you guys back at the house to help with the vanquishing potion.

**Phoebe: **Okay. Come on lets go.

(Phoebe and Cole walk away. A fly buzzes around Chris and he catches it in his hand.)

**Phoebe: **Chris, are you coming or what?

**Chris: **Yeah.

[Scene: P3. Paige and Jeremy are there. Paige's phone rings and she answers it.]

**Paige: **Hello?

**Voice: **You didn't show up today.

**Paige: **Hi, yeah, I meant to call, I really did, I just got a little hung up at, um, at work.

**Voice: **What do you mean you were at work? Don't you care about these temp jobs?

**Paige: **Yes, of course, the temp jobs are important to me...

(A very tall leprechaun walks up to Paige.)

**Leprechaun: **Excuse me, Miss Matthews? I hate to bother you, love, but...

**Paige: **Now's not a good time, okay?

**Leprechaun: **Huh, you're telling me. I'm supposed to be a leprechaun.

**Paige: **Okay, pal, the bar's not open yet. Why don't you try down the street?

**Leprechaun: **You don't understand. The wicked witch of the enchanted forest put a dastardly curse on me. I know you helped Shamus.

**Paige: **Um, let me call you back. (She hangs up.) You knew Shamus?

**Leprechaun: **He was me brother. Of course, all leprechauns are, but the point is we were close.

**Paige: **Give me a second. (She turns to Jeremy.) Uh, Jeremy, could you check on the beer in the back?

**Jeremy: **No worries.

(Jeremy goes out the back.)

**Paige: **Okay, uh, how did you find me?

**Leprechaun: **I didn't for sure. I was told to find you at your temp jobs but you don't seem to be there anymore.

**Paige: **Tell me about it.

**Leprechaun: **And I didn't want to bother you at home.

**Paige: **Thank you, I appreciate that. Okay, what did this wicked witch do to you?

**Leprechaun: **Uh, isn't it obvious? She made me tall!

**Paige: **Oh, that's the problem.

**Leprechaun: **Oh, it's just not who I am, love. And more importantly, it's taken away my power to dole out luck too. Is there anyway you can turn me back? Please.

**Paige: **Okay, uh, I'm sure I can improvise something. "You, who found me in this bar, turn back to who you really are."

(The leprechaun shrinks to his original size. He chuckles.)

**Leprechaun: **Oh, god bless you, Paige. The name is Riley and I am forever in your debt.

**Paige: **Great, you're welcome, but if you don't mind, you probably should get out of here.

**Riley: **Not before I leave you with a token of my appreciation. (He hands her his shillelagh.) I hope you get that wicked witch.

**Paige: **I'll try.

(Riley whizzes off. Jeremy walks back into the room.)

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. There are potions on the table. Chris is there. Phoebe and Cole walk in from the kitchen.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, let's do this. I have a future to get back to.

**Chris: **Who doesn't? You blessed this?

**Phoebe: **Yes, I blessed it, I sang to it. What's the matter with you? (Chris sits on the stairs. Piper comes down the stairs.) Are you okay?

**Chris: **Yeah, I think I'm just coming down with something.

**Piper: **What do you mean? From the attack?

**Chris: **Now who's the worry wart? Look, we still need Paige to bless this. Did you call her?

**Piper: **Yeah, she's on her way. She was helping me out at the club.

**Cole****: **Who's watching Wyatt and Nixie?

**Piper: **Uh, Prue took them to Magic School. They should be safe there until after this is over.

(A spider crawls in from an open window. Prue shimmers in.)

**Prue: **Hey everyone.

**Phoebe: **Hey Sweetie. Okay, well, we gotta get a move on here. (Chris notices the spider.) I want to get back to our date. I'm sorry, what's so funny?

**Piper: **This whole family needs a shrink.

(Paige orbs in holding the shillelagh.)

**Prue****: **Hey. Where'd you get that?

**Paige: **Don't ask.

**Chris: **You need to bless this vanquishing potion.

**Paige: **Wow. Hello to you too.

**Chris: **Hey, the book says for all three of you to bless it. Phoebe will help you. Piper, can I talk to you, please?

**Piper: **Piper? What happened to mum?

**Paige: **How exactly do I bless this thing?

**Phoebe: **With your blood. Come on. (Phoebe and Paige walk in the dining room.) This'll just hurt a little. (Cole and Prue follow.)

(Paige pulls a face.)

[Cut to the conservatory. Piper and Chris walk in.]

**Piper: **What is it? What's the matter? Chris, your eyes are dilated.

**Chris: **Are they?

(The spider turns into the spider demon. Web flies out of her hands and wraps Piper up in it. She gets stuck to the wall covered from head to toe in a spider web cocoon. Phoebe, Prue, Cole and Paige walk in.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, we got it. She didn't even... (She sees the spider demon.) Faint.

(Paige throws a potion towards the spider demon and Chris catches it.)

**Paige: **What are you doing?

(Chris knocks Paige to the floor and then attacks Prue. Prue fights back and he drops the potion. The potion rolls over to Paige. Prue kicks Chris in the head and knocks him to the floor. Paige throws the potion at the spider demon, missing. She turns back into a spider and crawls away.)

**Phoebe: **Get it! Get it! (Cole runs after it. The spider crawls out the window.) Piper.

(They turn around and see Piper wrapped in a cocoon against the wall.)

**Paige: **Oh, no.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Paige and Prue are there. Paige walks up to Piper and touches her.]

**Prue: **Aunt Paige I wouldn't do that if I were… (The web zaps her and Paige is knocked backwards.) You.

**Paige: **Well, there's a force field that works.

(Phoebe and Cole walk in.)

**Phoebe: **Alright, we locked Chris in the basement. What are you doing on the floor?

(Cole helps her up.)

**Paige: **Well, not having a lot of luck, that's why I'm on the floor. We've tried orbs, energy balls, knives, spells. Nada.

**Phoebe: **God, I hope Piper's okay in there. (She goes to touch it.)

**Paige: **Don't.

**Phoebe: **So do you think we should ask Chris for help?

**Prue****: **Yeah, let's get the mutant who put her in there in the first place to help.

**Phoebe: **Missy, that is your cousin, he needs help too.

**Prue****: **Okay, fine. How should we help?

**Paige: **Uh, how about Leo?

**Prue: **No way.

**Phoebe: **Are you kidding? Piper will kill us.

**Paige: **Well, she can kill us after she's saved.

**Cole****: **Paige, Piper doesn't want Leo to know that Chris is his son, okay.

**Phoebe: **And I don't think I can keep that secret.

**Paige: **Try. Leo!

(Leo orbs in wearing a gold robe.)

**Leo: **Phoebe, Paige, how are you?

**Phoebe: **Not so good, we have a problem.

**Leo: **Perhaps we should meditate. (Looks at Phoebe.) You're pregnant. When did that happen?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I found out the day before you left.

**Leo: **Well congratulations. Girl or boy?

**Cole: **Girl.

**Leo: **Great, the first Charmed girl. What's her name gonna be?

**Phoebe:** Prue.

**Paige: **Guys. We have bigger problems then what the babies name is gonna be. One of those is Piper, right there.

(Leo turns around and sees Piper wrapped up in the spider web.)

**Leo: **Ah, the Spider Demon. She cocoons her victims before feeding on them.

**Paige: **Great, well, can you get her out of there?

**Leo: **Uh, well, the only way to get her out of there is to vanquish the Spider Demon. But it's okay, the cocoon is meant for preservation, so she's safe for now.

**Phoebe: **Good, that means Chris is too.

**Leo: **Chris? He's in there too?

**Prue****: **No, he's not in there, Leo, he's in the basement.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, he was acting a little crazy so Cole and I locked him in the basement.

**Paige: **Yeah, after the Spider Demon infected him, he got a little crazy, went after...

**Leo: **I'll talk to him.

(Leo heads for the basement.)

**Paige: **Ah, be careful. (Looks at Phoebe) Good thinking.

**Phoebe: **I'm telling you, he has a right to know.

**Paige**** and Prue: **No, he doesn't.

[Cut to the basement. It's dark. Leo walks down the stairs.]

**Leo: **Chris? Chris? Chris, I'd like to talk to you, it's Leo. (Chris walks out of the shadows.) Chris.

**Chris: **Bastard!

(Spider webs shoot out of Chris's hand and Leo orbs out before the webs hit him.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Leo orbs in and quickly closes the door. Phoebe, Prue, Cole and Paige run in.]

**Paige: **What happened?

**Leo: **He attacked me.

**Paige: **I tried to warn you.

**Phoebe: **He's got issues.

**Leo: **Issues?

**Prue****: **Yeah, from being infected.

**Phoebe: **No, I think his issues precede that, don't you, Paige?

**Leo: **Something you're not telling me?

**Phoebe: **Actually...

**Paige**** and Prue: **No.

**Phoebe: **Look, he's gonna find out sooner or later and I'm gonna burst.

**Leo: **Find out what?

**Phoebe: **If he's gonna help us, we're gonna have to tell him.

**Cole****: **Phoebe, it's Piper's business.

**Leo: **Tell me what?

(Phoebe tries to hold it in but can't.)

**Phoebe: **Chris is your son. Don't we all feel better? I know I feel so much better.

**Prue: **Mother!

(Leo sits down, speechless.)

**Leo: **How...

**Phoebe: **Uh, spirit realm, six months ago, you and Piper... Leo, she's pregnant.

**Leo: **Why didn't she tell me?

**Phoebe: **Well, honestly, I think she knows how hard it was for you to leave one son behind. She didn't want to make it any harder.

(Paige's phone rings.)

**Paige: **Great. Excuse me.

(Paige leaves the room.)

**Leo: **Why did Charlie just call you mom?

**Cole: **Because she's our daughter. I mean, she is Chris's cousin and her name is Prue.

**Leo: **Oh, okay. She the one in there? (Points to her stomach)

**Phoebe: **Yeah. Apparently Piper and I are gonna give birth at the same time.

**Leo: **Okay. Why is Chris so mad at me?

**Phoebe: **I don't know, sweetie. He's real tight lipped about the future and Prue won't say anything. It's a lot for you, huh? Well, uh, you gotta try to pull it together because we need you. Your family needs you.

**Leo: **Right. You're right.

**Phoebe: **That's the spirit.

**Leo: **Well, uh, if I remember correctly, the Spider Demon's last victim was a wizard. So maybe I should go to magic school and see if there's something there that I can use to scry for him.

**Cole****: **Okay, and what about Chris?

**Leo: **Check the Book of Shadows, I think there's an antidote.

**Phoebe: **Okay. Welcome home.

(Leo orbs out. Paige walks in.)

**Paige: **Hey, will you watch Piper? I have to go back to the club.

**Phoebe: **Wait, now?

**Paige: **Yeah, the wicked witch has struck again.

(Paige orbs out.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Basement. Chris is sitting on the floor, groaning.]

**Spider Demon's Voice: **Chris. Chris. Come to me, Chris. (Chris stands up.) That's right. Over here. Come closer. (Chris walks over to an archway and spins a web in the corner of it. An image of the Spider Demon appears in the web.) You are learning quickly.

**Chris: **What did you do to me?

**Spider Demon: **I think you know. Now bring me the cocoon.

**Chris: **No.

(Chris groans in pain and falls to his knees.)

**Spider Demon: **You can't resist it, what's happening to you. Don't fight it, embrace your new powers. Use them.

**Chris: **I don't understand.

**Spider Demon: **You will, my sweet. All in good time. (She chuckles.) All in good time.

(Chris stands up and pulls down the spider web.)

[Scene: P3. Paige, Jeremy and a man wearing a green dress is there. Jeremy is unconscious on the floor.]

**Paige: **Who did this? The wicked witch?

**Man: **Uh, no, actually, that was me.

**Paige: **You? Why?

**Man: **I couldn't let him open the club, let all those people in here. Not until you turn me back into a wood nymph.

**Paige: **Okay, well, who's to say that there's not more coming after you? I can not keep the club closed all night. Piper will kill me.

**Man: **Cry me a river, sister. (A man and a woman walk down the stairs.) We have lives too, you know. Without me, nature falls out of harmony. Flowers wilt, trees wither, and streams dry up. It ain't pretty. And this guy...

**Man #2: **Hi.

**Man: **He's an ogre. A giant, terrifying ogre. Now tell me, does he look imposing to you in the least?

**Paige: **No, not so much.

**Woman: **And me, I'm supposed to be a fairy.

**Guy: **You see the problem.

**Man: **Witches curses spread like wild fire. Pretty soon there won't be any of us magic folks left.

**Paige: **No offence, but you don't sound like any of the wood nymphs I've ever met.

**Man: **It's the curse, I'm telling you, the curse!

**Paige: **Alright, alright.

(Paige picks up a pen and a notepad off the bar.)

**Man: **Paper and pen? You've got to be kidding. What, are you gonna right the wicked witch a letter?

**Paige: **Hey, I don't tell you how to save the forest. No, I don't. Okay, tell me everything you know about the wicked witch so we can get rid of her once and for all.

[Cut to a cave. The wicked witch is there cackling while stirring a cauldron. She stops.]

**Wicked Witch: **Uh-oh.

(The wicked witch disappears in a puff of smoke.)

[Cut to P3. The people turn back into their proper creature selves.]

**Paige: **Ding dong.

**Nymph: **Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Ogre: **We owe you, Paige.

**Paige: **Yeah, great. Now, why don't you guys get out of here because I know a witch who's gonna really put a curse on me unless...

[Scene: Magic School. Great Hall. Leo and Sigmund are there looking through books.]

**Sigmund****: **What about this one, sir? "The wizard wrath metre." He created over five hundred spells and potions before mysteriously disappearing in 1904.

**Leo: **Sounds like the right year. Any chance you have his wand here?

**Sigmund****: **It should be in the collection.

(Leo and Sigmund turn around to find Gideon standing behind them.)

**Gideon: **Would you excuse us please, Sigmund?

**Sigmund****: **Of course.

**Leo: **Not now.

**Gideon: **Leo, this is a serious matter, and one that we have been over countless times. You abandoned the other Elders without so much as a warning.

**Leo: **Yeah, well, something came up.

**Gideon: **You can't just pop on down whenever you feel the need arise. You're not just putting yourself at risk; you're putting all Elders at risk too.

**Leo: **I'm trying to save my son.

**Gideon: **Wyatt? Has something happened to him?

**Leo: **No, not Wyatt, to Chris. I know, I just found out myself, I don't have time to explain. If I don't find the demon who hurt him, I may not be able to figure out why he hates me so much.

**Gideon: **Hates you?

(Leo gets the wand out of the cabinet.)

**Leo: **Got it. Listen, Wyatt and Nixie are in the nursery and I want them to stay there just to be on the safe side. I hope that's alright.

**Gideon: **Of course.

(Leo orbs out. Sigmund walks in.)

**Sigmund****: **Chris is his son too?

**Gideon: **Apparently. Which would make Charlie his cousin, another Charmed Child. Yes, it all makes sense now; it explains why they came all the way from the future to save Wyatt.

**Sigmund****: **Save him from us you mean.

**Gideon: **If they knew they wouldn't still be searching. When the time is right, Wyatt will be sacrificed and the greater good will be served.

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Phoebe and Paige are there making a potion.]

**Paige: **You need anything else?

**Phoebe: **No, sweetie. I just hope I'm not too late.

(Leo orbs in at the same time that Prue and Cole fade in.)

**Leo: **I stopped off in the attic on the way back.

**Phoebe: **I gotta tell you, Leo, whatever Chris has against you in the future; it can't be your lack of determination.

(A spider crawls out of the vent and runs along the floor.)

**Leo: **Still, you might not be in this mess if I hadn't been gone so long.

**Paige: **Well, you have to do what you have to do.

**Phoebe: **My god, Leo, can't you think of anything but yourself?

**Paige**** and Cole: **Phoebe.

**Prue: **Mom.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, that was kind of weird.

**Cole****: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **You totally bailed on us.

**Paige: **What the hell?

**Phoebe: **Okay, I think maybe I'm channelling Chris's anger?

**Prue****: **But he's in the basement. Can you empath from so far away?

**Phoebe: **I don't know, maybe the baby is making my powers stronger.

**Paige: **Or he's closer than we think.

(The spider crawls into the parlour and turns into Chris. Phoebe and Paige run in.)

**Phoebe: **No!

(Spider webs shoot out of Chris's hands and hits Phoebe, sticking her to the wall above the couch by her wrists. Paige throws a potion at Chris and he covers it in spider webs. He then sticks Paige to the wall also by the wrists. Leo, Cole and Prue run in.)

**Leo: **Chris, stop, this isn't you.

**Chris: **Wanna bet?

(Chris pushes Leo against the wall.)

**Phoebe: **Chris, don't.

**Paige: **He's your father. (Chris throws him up the stairs and sticks him to the wall with spider webs. He does the same to Cole. Prue starts to fight him and he fights back. He throws some web at her and she puts her hand out to deflect if but nothing happens and she's thrown against the wall, sticking to it. Chris walks over to Piper and orbs out with her.) Bug spray, we should have used bug spray.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Stairs. Prue, Cole, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are still stuck to the wall.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, I can't break free. Can you orb?

**Paige: **No, I tried. Cole, Prue anything?

**Cole: **No, can't fade.

**Prue: **And I can't shimmer. I tried an energy ball, but it only hurt my hand.

**Leo: **Damn it.

**Cole: **Are Elders even allowed to swear?

**Leo: **No, but fathers are. Especially ones whose kid tries to kill him.

**Prue****: **Well, technically you can't die.

**Leo: **It's not the point.

**Paige: **Well, it wasn't Chris, Leo, it was a demon.

**Leo: **No, some of it was Chris; I saw it in his eyes.

**Phoebe: **I think he's right. I think that's why he can still orb. He can be saved.

**Paige: **Yeah, well, can we?

(Phoebe sees the shillelagh near by.)

**Phoebe: **Maybe with a little luck.

**Paige: **Shillelagh.

(The shillelagh orbs and taps on the floor three times. A rainbow appears and so does Riley.)

**Riley: **Somebody called.

**Paige: **Hey, over here.

(He laughs.)

**Riley: **Now there's something you don't see everyday.

**Paige: **Yeah, thanks a lot. Can you just get us down from here, please?

**Riley: **I can try, but as you know, luck can go either way. Good or bad. Take your chances.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, well, we'll take our chances.

**Riley: **Very well. Slainte is tainte! (Paige falls from the wall and lands on a table, smashing it. Riley chuckles.) I tried to warn you, love.

[Scene: Spider Demon's cave. The spider demon, Chris and the Piper cocoon are there.]

**Spider Demon: **I knew you wouldn't disappoint me.

**Chris: **Thanks to you for showing me how. Now what?

**Spider Demon: **You've been ever so helpful. But if you don't mind, I prefer to dine alone. (The spider demon digs her fingernails into Piper's sides and starts draining her magic. Chris falls to the ground in pain.) So divine.

**Chris: **What's happening?

**Spider Demon: **I gather you weren't counting on this. It's not just her magic I'm feeding on; it's her baby's too. Yours.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe, Prue and Leo are there. Leo is scrying.]

**Leo: **I don't understand why this isn't working. Maybe I have the wrong wizard.

**Phoebe: **Or maybe because there's nothing to find. Leo, you gotta stop beating yourself up over this, okay. It's not your fault.

**Leo: **I just, I don't understand why he hates me so much.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, but Leo, it's in the future, it hasn't happened yet, so you can change it.

**Leo: **If Chris lives long enough to tell me what to change. Why am I scrying for the wizard? The demon has Piper; I should be scrying for her.

**Phoebe: **Here, use her keys.

(Phoebe grabs Piper's keys and hands them to Leo. He continues to scry. The crystal points to a place on the map.)

**Leo: **Got her.

**Phoebe: **Okay, I'll take the antidote, you take the vanquishing potion. Paige, Cole!

**Leo: **Piper didn't bless it.

**Phoebe: **It's all we've got.

**Leo: **But we need the power of three. How are we gonna make up for Piper?

**Prue: **Let me bless it.

**Phoebe: **No offence sweetie, but your not a Charmed One.

**Prue: **No I'm not, I'm thee Charmed One.

**Phoebe: **What do you mean?

**Prue: **That's something for later. Now give me the potion.

**Phoebe: **You're just as bossy as your aunt Prue, you know that? (She gives her the potion.)

**Prue: **So I've been told. (She takes the potion and conjures an athame. She pokes her finger and lets three drops of blood fall into the potion.)

**Leo: **What if it doesn't work?

(Paige and Cole walk in with the nymph, fairy and ogre following them.)

**Paige: **Well, then maybe a little help from our friends.

[Cut to outside the Spider Demon's cave. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Prue, Cole and the ogre are there. The ogre throws a rock at the cave entrance and the cave's force field sends the rock flying back to the ogre. He catches it.]

**Prue****: **Nice catch.

**Ogre: **Thank you.

**Phoebe: **So wait, we can't get in?

**Leo: **No, it's impenetrable.

**Prue: **Nothing is impenetrable. (She takes two steps and puts her hands out. This forms two streams of fire that go directly at the web. She does that for a few more minutes until she stops) okay maybe it's impenetrable.

**Phoebe: **Great plan.

**Cole****: **Well, maybe we can draw her out?

**Leo: **How's that?

**Ogre: **I could just knock.

**Phoebe: **Good thinking.

[Cut to inside the cave. The spider demon is still sucking out Piper's powers. She hears the ogre banging.]

**Spider Demon: **Damn it. Can't a demon eat in peace?

[Cut to outside. The spider demon walks out.]

**Spider Demon: **You're pissing me off, you know.

**Paige: **Yeah, that's the idea.

**Spider Demon: **You think you can take me? Without your sister?

**Paige: **We're just gonna have to see. Now! (The fairy flies in front of the spider demon's face. The spider demon hits Paige across the face and she falls to the ground. Phoebe kicks the spider demon. The nymph comes out of the bushes and throws the potion at the spider demon. It misses when she turns back into a spider.) Step on her.

(The ogre steps on the spider and squishes it into the ground.)

**Prue and Phoebe****: **That's gross.

**Ogre: **Sorry.

(Paige gets up, the cave entrance is open.)

**Paige: **Give me the antidote.

**Leo: **No. This is my responsibility.

[Cut to inside. Piper is now out of the cocoon. She pulls the spider webs off her clothes.]

**Leo: **Piper, are you okay?

**Piper: **I think so. What are you doing here?

**Leo: **Uh, it's a long story.

(They hear a noise.)

**Piper: **What's that?

(Chris walks in.)

**Leo: **Our little boy. You gotta get out of here.

(Leo waves his hand and Piper orbs out.)

[Cut to outside the cave. Piper orbs in.]

**Paige: **Oh, hey, welcome back.

**Phoebe: **Where's Leo?

(Chris blocks the cave door with spider webs.)

[Cut to inside the cave. Chris walks towards Leo.]

**Leo: **Alright, Chris, come on, can we just talk about this a minute?

(Chris grabs Leo by the throat.)

**Chris:** A minute? We have the next hundred years.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Outside the cave. Piper is trying to blow up the blocked door.]

**Piper: **I can't get through that thing.

**Prue: **Neither could I.

**Ogre: **You want me to try knocking again?

**Phoebe: **Uh, I don't think that's gonna work this time.

**Paige:** That's okay; we'll take it from here.

**Nymph: **Are you sure?

**Paige: **Yeah, we're positive. But thanks for everything.

(The nymph, ogre and fairy disappear.)

**Piper: **I told you guys not to bring Leo here.

**Phoebe: **I think he just saved your life.

**Piper: **Yeah, at his expense, and maybe Chris's too.

[Cut to inside the cave. Leo is stuck to a large spider web.]

**Chris: **Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other... dad.

**Leo: **See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris. It's not too late; you just have to fight it.

**Chris: **Why fight it when I've already won?

(He throws out more spider webs which covers Leo's hand.)

**Leo: **Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad?

**Chris: **It doesn't matter anymore.

**Leo: **No? The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit it. What, you afraid?

**Chris: **I'm not afraid of you.

**Leo: **No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I miss a school play? Did I take away your favourite toy? Did I play favourites with Wyatt? (Chris gets angry and grabs Leo. He throws him across the room. He runs over and pushes him against the wall.) Chris, don't!

**Chris: **You don't know me.

(He punches Leo in the stomach and throws him over his shoulder.)

[Cut to outside. Paige rubs her neck.]

**Cole****: **Paige, you should take the antidote.

**Paige: **No, no, I'm fine. It didn't even break my skin, it just hurts.

**Cole****: **Yeah, but still.

**Paige: **No, we need to save it for Chris.

**Phoebe: **Paige.

**Piper**** and Phoebe: **Ow.

**Cole****: **What's the matter?

**Piper and Phoebe****: **Kidney shot.

**Cole****: **Maybe they're trying to tell you something.

**Piper: **Maybe they are. Give me that.

**Phoebe: **What? Why?

**Piper: **So I can take it.

**Paige: **What?

**Piper: **You've been saying whatever happens to little Chris happens to big Chris, and that's what you've been so worried about.

**Paige: **So?

**Piper: **So if I take this, then the baby's inoculated and Chris is just fine, right?

**Cole****: **Do you follow that?

**Phoebe: **Not a word.

**Piper: **Just give it to me.

(Piper snatches the antidote off Phoebe and drinks it.)

[Cut to inside. Chris is punching Leo.]

**Chris: **You don't know me, you don't know me! You don't know me!

(Chris turns back to normal and the spider web blocking the entrance disappears. Chris continues to punch Leo in the face. The girls and Cole walk in.)

**Piper: **Chris, no! Chris! Chris, look at me! (She pulls him away from Leo.) It's okay. It's over.

(Chris leaves the cave.)

[Scene: Magic School. Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, Nixie and Wyatt are there. There are packed bags beside them.]

**Leo: **(to Wyatt) you gotta eat all your vegetables and brush your teeth everyday. Then you get to play a lot.

(Sigmund walks in.)

**Sigmund****: **Are these the last of them?

**Piper: **Yeah, thank you. (Sigmund grabs the bags and leaves the room. Leo hugs Wyatt.) You're suffocating the boy.

**Leo: **It's just, you know.

**Piper: **Over compensating?

**Leo: **No, I just miss him a lot.

**Piper: **I know.

**Leo: **So you think you're gonna be alright here? I mean, at least until after the babies are born?

**Piper: **Yeah, I think so. And Gideon's right, this is the safest place for us and that's the most important thing, right?

**Cole****: **I think so.

**Piper: **Besides, we're only an orb away if the girls need us.

**Leo: **No, I told them to call me first.

**Phoebe****: **You? You're not going back up there?

**Leo: **No. My family needs me here right now.

**Piper: **Yes, we do. You know, Leo, you can get through to him. You just can't give up. He's just as stubborn as you are. (To Wyatt) Can you wave goodbye? Okay, let's go. Come on, let's go.

**Phoebe: **See you soon baby. (Her and Cole kiss, she also kisses Nixie on the cheek.)

**Cole: **Bye. (To Nixie) Say bye to grandma, Piper and Wyatt.

**Nixie: **Bye. (She waves her hands)

(Piper takes Wyatt's hand and Phoebe takes the other and they walk down the hall. Gideon walks in.)

**Leo: **Take good care of them, Gideon, will you?

**Gideon: **Absolutely.

(Leo grabs Cole, who's holding Nixie and they orb out.)

[Scene: P3. A band is playing. Prue and Paige are there. Paige is behind the bar. Prue walks over to her.]

**Prue****: **Hi, this place is hopping, huh?

**Paige: **Yeah. Not a bad guy over there. Who is he?

**Prue****: **His name is Ron.

**Paige: **What, are you allowed to date now?

**Prue****: **No, but I'm allowed to have fun.

**Paige: **I hear ya. Well, at least he's handsome.

**Prue****: **He's cute, right? Okay, have fun. Bye.

(Prue goes back to Ron. Paige picks up a tray of drinks and takes it over to Riley, the nymph and the ogre.)

**Paige: **Okay, drinks on the house.

**Riley: **God bless you, love. Cheers.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Chris is sitting at the very top. Leo orbs in beside him.]

**Leo: **Can we talk?

**Chris: **There's nothing to talk about.

**Leo: **I think there is. Quite a bit, actually.

**Chris: **It doesn't matter.

**Leo: **It does to me, Chris. You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad.

**Chris: **You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For mum, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time.

**Leo: **So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too.

**Chris: **I doubt it.

(Chris orbs out.)

**End**


	22. Crimes and Witch Demeanors

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie. From now on, Charlie will be known as Prue.

[Scene: Street. Prue and Paige pull up in their car, and Darryl pulls up in his car. They get out.]

**Paige: **You sure this is the right place?

**Prue****: **It's just as I saw it in my premonition.

**Paige: **Yeah, but you kind of forced that premonition.

**Prue****: **Darryl, will you hurry up, I've got a demon to get back to.

**Darryl: **Where's he gonna be?

**Prue****: **In the park down town.

**Darryl: **No, I meant where's the killer going to be?

**Prue****: **Oh, he's going to be robbing a pawn shop in the alley.

**Darryl: **So exactly how do we know that he's possessed?

**Paige:** When the phantasm comes out of him and tries to annihilate us.

**Darryl: **Whoa, wait. So the perp's not responsible for the other killings? It's this, whatever you call it?

**Prue****:** No, no, he is. The phantasm only possesses bad guys. To make them worse. Okay, shall we?

(Prue heads for the alley.)

**Darryl:** She really wants this demon, doesn't she?

**Paige:** No. She really wants her demon.

[Cut to the alley. Prue and Paige are hiding beside a dumpster, watching the burglar break in to the pawn shop. Darryl joins them.]

**Prue****:** Okay, go, go.

**Darryl:** Okay, just make sure you do your thing before any annihilating occurs, okay?

**Prue****:** Have we ever let you down? Go.

(Darryl stands in the middle of the alley and points his gun at the burglar.)

**Darryl:** Freeze! Police!

(The burglar turns around. Prue comes out from behind the dumpster.)

**Paige:** Wait. Not yet. (The burglar pulls out his gun and shoots. Prue pushes Darryl out of the way just in time. The burglar shoots again. Darryl shoots at the burglar and hits him in the chest. He falls to the ground.) Throw the potion.

(Prue throws the potion and hits the burglar. The phantasm rises out of the burglar's body.)

**Darryl:** Mother of god.

**Prue****:** Now. Now.

(Paige holds up a wand and sucks the phantasm into it. It screams as it gets sucked in.)

**Paige:** Want it?

**Prue****:** No.

**Darryl: **You guys saved my life.

**Paige: **That's okay, we put you at risk. Again.

**Prue****:** You caught a killer and you saved an innocent. Not bad for a night's work. I gotta go.

(Prue and Paige rush out of the alley.)

**Darryl:** Uh, yeah, I'll call it in. You guys better get on out of here before... somebody sees you.

[Cut to the street. Prue and Paige walk towards their car. Paige sees a car parked near by.]

**Paige:** Hey, was that car there before?

**Prue****:** Geez, Aunt Paige, relax. You act like you've never done this before.

[Cut to inside the car. Inspector Sheridan is there holding a video camera. She replays the footage and shows everything that just happened in the alley.]

**Inspector Sheridan: **Gotcha.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue is there making a potion. Paige walks in.]

**Paige:** Morning. How was your date with the demon?

**Prue****:** Ha ha, so funny. I kicked his ass and he repaid me by spraying some kind of blue goo on me.

**Paige:** Well that's what you get for going after a demon unprepared.

**Prue****:** I didn't go unprepared. I just didn't have time to check him in the book.

**Paige:** Right and you paid for the consequence.

**Prue****:** You're not gonna let this go, are you?

**Paige:** Nope. What, are you doing now? Demon hunting again?

**Prue****:** Actually, yeah. I had another vision this morning and I'm going after the demon.

**Paige:** Wait a second. You're still trying to force your premonitions?

**Prue****:** Well, it's the quickest way to find out what I'm looking for, right?

**Paige:** Does it even matter to you that you're breaking every Wiccan rule that exists?

**Prue****:** I think after all these years; I know what I'm doing. Besides, with Aunt Piper and mom in magic school, we're down two powers. We could use the extra boost.

**Paige:** Maybe. I just hope we don't misuse it.

(Chris orbs in.)

**Chris:** There's the book. Do you mind?

**Prue****:** No, knock yourself out.

**Chris:** Been working some demonic connections. I think I have a new theory on who might be trying to turn Wyatt evil.

**Paige:** Oh, not you too. What's that, the third one this week?

**Chris:** What do you mean me too? And are you keeping score now?

**Prue****:** She's just grumpy because she hasn't had her coffee yet.

**Paige:** I am not grumpy. Okay, fine, maybe a little bit, but you have to admit you've both had a lot of different theories lately, and none of them have panned out.

**Chris:** That's why they call them theories.

**Paige:** How are your mothers? Have you seen them?

**Prue****:** Mom's great. Complains about being cramped up in the school doing nothing but work and trying to find what turns Wyatt.

**Chris:** Mom's good too. Uh, big. You know, I keep thinking how weird it's gonna be to actually see myself being born.

**Paige****:** And how's Leo?

**Chris:** Leo? Don't know. Haven't seen him.

**Paige****:** That's because you're avoiding him still, aren't you? Chris, he's your father. You have to talk to him. How are you gonna change anything in the future if you don't?

**Chris:** That's not the future I came back to change. Thanks.

(Chris orbs out.)

**Prue****:** Well I got a demon to vanquish, see ya.

(Prue shimmers out and the doorbell rings.)

[Cut to the foyer. Paige opens the door. Sheila is there crying.]

**Paige****:** Sheila. What's the matter? Come in, come in, come in.

(They go into the living room.)

**Paige:** What's going on?

**Sheila:** It's Darryl.

**Paige****:** What about Darryl? Is he okay?

**Sheila:** They just arrested him. For murder.

(Paige stand there shocked.)

[Scene: Police Station. Room. Cole, Paige and Darryl are there.]

**Darryl:** I don't really know what happened. It's all kind of a blur.

**Paige****:** What are you talking about? It was self defence. He shot first. Several times.

**Darryl:** He did?

**Paige:** You don't remember any of that? Did you get hit on the head or something? Maybe when Prue pushed him down.

**Cole****:** Prue said nothing happened to him. Something weird is going on here.

(A lawyer walks in.)

**Lawyer**: Lieutenant Morris. I'm sorry, but we really have to prepare for your arraignment.

**Darryl:** It's okay. They're my friends.

**Cole****:** Yeah, and there's a problem here because this man is innocent.

**Lawyer**: Yeah? How do you know?

**Paige****:** Because I was there... driving around in the area.

**Lawyer**: Perjuring yourself isn't going to help any, lady. The prosecution's evidence is overwhelming, trust me.

**Cole****:** Evidence? What evidence?

**Darryl:** It's okay. Show them.

(The lawyer inserts a CD in his laptop and a video of Darryl and the burglar shows up on the screen. Darryl is pointing his gun at the burglar.)

**Burglar: **Please. Please don't kill me! No! Don't kill me!

(Darryl shoots his gun three times.)

**Paige****:** That's not what happened.

[Cut to the office. Inspector Sheridan is sitting at her desk. Cole and Paige walk up to her.]

**Cole****:** Inspector Sheridan.

**Inspector Sheridan: **Yes.

**Cole****:** We would like to talk to you.

**Paige:** Easy.

**Cole****:** Do you have a personal grudge against Darryl Morris?

**Inspector Sheridan: **Morris?

**Cole****:** Yeah. We know you faked the images on the tape, and we're here to let you know that we're not gonna sit around and watch you frame our friend.

**Paige:** He's a little upset.

**Inspector Sheridan: **Yes, I can see that. And you are?

**Cole:** Cole. Cole Turner.

**Inspector Sheridan: **Turner. You're married to Phoebe Halliwell.

**Cole: **So. I can't see what it has to do with this.

**Inspector Sheridan: **Hm. It's just that her name certainly pops up in his file plenty. And for the record, I didn't fake anything, 'cause I was there, undercover, and I saw it go down with my own eyes. I've been investigating Morris for a few weeks now, trying to figure out why so many of his suspects over the last five years just vanish or mysteriously wind up dead. Now I know. He takes the law into his own hands. Excuse me.

(She walks away.)

**Paige:** Well?

**Cole****:** I don't know, I'm not an empath, but she seemed truthful.

**Paige:** Well how are we gonna explain what happened?

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Market. The street is full of people walking around. Cole and Paige fade and orb right in the middle of everyone. They all run away frightened.]

**Cole****:** Are you sure about this Paige?

**Paige****:** Positive. Coffee cart.

(The coffee cart orbs out.)

**Cole: **(Cole throws a fireball into a flower cart. The flower stall goes up in flames. People scream. Suddenly the whole place freezes. The Cleaners appear.) I see you got our message.

**Cleaner #1:** What do you think you're doing now?

**Paige****:** Well, we didn't know how else to call for you. Figured you weren't listed in the yellow pages.

**Cleaner #1:** What do you want?

**Cole****:** We want to know why you framed Darryl Morris. That was your doing, wasn't it?

**Cleaner #1:** Magic was exposed. We were forced to clean it up.

**Cleaner #2:** Change what was.

**Cleaner #1:** To protect you.

**Paige****:** I thought we resolved this the last time you guys tried to intervene. We clean up our own magical messes.

**Cleaner #1:** But you didn't even know about this one. You didn't realise you were being followed. Taped.

**Paige****:** Yeah, well, we always manage to fix these things somehow.

**Cleaner #1:** No, you wouldn't have. That's why we were put on the case to begin with. It was anticipated.

**Cole****:** You know what? I don't care. If you don't free Darryl Morris, we're just gonna keep exposing magic and...

(He holds up his hand.)

**Cleaner #1:** This will not be like our last encounter, Mr Turner. We're under strict orders not to negotiate with you this time.

**Paige:** Strict orders from whom?

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Cole, Paige, Leo and Gideon are there.]

**Leo:** The Tribunal. It's a council made up of Elders and demons to monitor magic, to make sure nobody ever finds out about its use.

**Gideon:** At whatever the cost.

**Cole:** Which is why they created the cleaners and gave them the power to erase events, memories.

**Paige:** Or in this case, to change them.

**Leo:** Well, it's just part of the grand design, to allow magic to influence but not take over free will.

**Gideon:** It's the one thing both sides could agree upon.

**Prue****:** Okay, so how do we find this tribunal?

(Piper and Phoebe walk in. Phoebe goes over to Cole and kisses him. She sits beside him.)

**Piper:** Hey. What are you guys doing here? Uh-oh. What's wrong?

**Leo: **It's Darryl.

**Paige:** Our friendly Cleaners have struck again. He's in jail for murder.

**Phoebe****:** What? Why? What happened?

**Paige:** Someone was in a hurry.

**Prue****:** Oh, wait. Are we blaming me for this? Did we or did we not catch the demon?

**Paige:** Yeah, but you forced the premonition, so maybe we could've been more careful, and maybe we could've seen that somebody was watching.

**Phoebe: **What!? Prudence you can't just force a premonition, it doesn't work that way.

**Prue: **I know mother, but I had a demon to kill and Aunt Paige needed someone with visions and I helped.

**Phoebe: **It still doesn't justify what you did.

**Prue****:** I'm aware of that, but if I hadn't, we would've never caught the killer.

**Leo:** Alright, guys, this isn't helping.

**Phoebe:** I know, it isn't. There's only one thing that will.

[Scene: The Tribunal Council. Prue, Cole, Paige, Leo and Gideon orb in on the white floor. The floor is surrounded by black.]

**Paige:** Where are we?

**Gideon:** Nowhere. Anywhere. You don't want to know. You should know that the tribunal is not like anything you've ever faced before. They are not a power to be trifled with.

**Prue****:** We understand.

**Gideon:** Do you? You might not like what's been happening to your friend, but be aware before you embark upon this journey that where it ends might just be worse.

**Cole****:** Call them.

**Gideon:** "Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit!"

(The faces of Adair, Crill, Thrask and Aramis, the tribunal, appear in the black area.)

**Crill:** What reason have you to call the tribunal?

**Gideon:** To challenge the actions of the cleaners on behalf... of the Charmed Ones.

**Thrask:** The Charmed Ones? But there is only one.

**Aramis:** The other two are with child. I assume that they will speak for them in abstentia.

**Paige****:** Yeah. In abstentia. Your... Greatness?

**Prue****:** There's four of them. How do they break a tie?

**Leo:** You don't want to know.

**Adair:** Your request has been granted.

(Barbas flames in.)

**Paige****:** Barbas? What the hell is he doing here?

**Barbas:** You missed me.

**Prue****:** Didn't you vanquish him?

**Barbas:** To the fires of hell. I've been granted a temporary leave of absence in order to act as your opposing counsel.

**Crill:** We liked his pitch.

**Leo:** Pitch? What pitch? How did he even know about it?

**Thrask:** We have the right to choose anybody we wish.

**Cole****:** Gideon.

**Gideon:** Your Honours, in the interests of facts...

**Barbas:** On that fairness issue, I submit that in order to expedite matters and to keep the witches honest...

**Paige:** Us, honest?

**Barbas:** Uh, for their own good, we graphically remind them as to what exactly is at stake here so they do not foolishly try some trickery in order to slip away like they did the last time they faced the Cleaners.

**Aramis:** It is done.

**Prue****:** What is done?

**Gideon:** I'm not sure.

(A hologram of Darryl and Sheila in a jail cell appears in the middle of the room.)

**Paige:** Darryl?

_(The lawyer stands at the cell doors.)_

**_Lawyer:_**_ The governor denied the stay._

**Leo:** What stay? What's going on?

**Crill:** We have accelerated time. But only for the execution.

**Paige:** Execution?

**Adair:** You have until midnight to convince us, or his sentence will be carried out.

**Aramis:** Magic will be protected one way or the other.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Tribunal Council. Prue and Paige are sitting on chairs.]

**Prue****:** We didn't know that signing up for this would put Darryl on death row.

**Gideon:** I warned you about invoking the tribunal.

**Paige****:** Yeah, well, you didn't warn us that they would call upon our worst enemy.

**Aramis:** Gideon, your case.

**Gideon:** Yes, your honour, in just a few more moments, if you please.

**Thrask:** We don't. You're the ones who called for us. Proceed.

**Cole****:** We called for justice, not the Demon of Fear.

**Barbas:** I don't see the problem with me being here.

**Cole****:** There's a conflict of interest, and we believe that the tribunal should recognise this. I think this is a setup.

**Prue****: **Dad.

**Adair: **How dare you question our integrity?

**Cole****: **Not yours. Theirs. (He stands up.) Barbas has tried to kill the sisters three times in the past.

(Cole walks out onto the white floor. He steps on a round blue tile in the centre of the floor. He quickly steps back and a hologram appears.)

[The hologram shows:]

_[Scene: From Fear to Eternity (1.03). Property. Phoebe is there.]_

**_Phoebe:_**_ Mrs. Joffee. It's SWA Properties._

**_Mrs. Joffee's Voice:_**_ Hello, dear._

_(Phoebe turns around to see Barbas.)_

**_Barbas:_**_ Thanks so much for coming out._

_(Barbas waves his hand in front of Phoebe's face.)_

**_Phoebe:_**_ I know how you kill, but there are no elevators around here._

**_Barbas:_**_ Elevators? That's what you think your greatest fear is? You mortals need to look deeper, down where the real truth lies. Your greatest fear is losing a sister, and I get two for one._

(The hologram disappears.)

**Barbas:** Ha, the good old days.

**Paige:** What the hell was that?

**Gideon:** The circle of truth, it's enchanted. It reads thoughts and shows what needs to be seen. You must be careful.

**Prue****:** Maybe you better just sit down.

**Barbas:** If I may, it is not my past evils that are in question here. What is in question here is these three witches' so called right to be continually cleaning up after their own magical asses.

**Prue****:** We have to get out of here. We have to figure out how this happened.

**Gideon:** You can't. If you leave, Lieutenant Morris dies.

**Paige:** Does it really matter if we were set up? The point is, we were exposed.

**Leo:** But if we can prove he orchestrated the exposure, it might.

**Prue****:** Go find out what you can. Hurry.

(Leo orbs out.)

**Barbas:** Was I boring him?

**Gideon:** With all due respect, if it truly is our case to present, may I? To better put this particular situation into its proper context, it bears reminding your honours of the long history, the long, successful history, the Charmed Ones have of shielding their magical tracks. If I may show you some examples...

[Scene: Magic School. Piper, Phoebe and Leo are there.]

**Piper:** We're going.

**Leo:** No, you can't.

**Phoebe****:** Well, we can't just let him hang either, Leo.

**Leo:** Piper, Phoebe if it wasn't safe for you before, it's even less safe now with Barbas there. Please?

**Piper:** Well, what about Darryl? Does he even know what's happening?

**Leo:** No, and I'm not going to tell him either. I need to concentrate on proving that Barbas set him up.

**Phoebe****:** How are you gonna do that?

**Leo:** I was hoping that you would call Chris and get him to use his demonic connections.

**Piper:** Why don't you ask him? Right. Chris?

(Chris orbs in.)

**Chris:** Yeah, mum, what do you... (He sees Leo.) Need.

**Piper:** We need your help.

[Scene: Tribunal Council.]

**Gideon:** The point being, the Charmed Ones have never once failed in their duty to keep the big secret. Witness.

(The hologram appears.)

[The hologram shows:]

_[Scene: Womb Raider (4.21). Cole's Apartment. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Darryl are there.]_

**_Darryl:_**_ I made an appointment for you at missing persons today._

**_Paige:_**_ Wait, you want Phoebe to report Cole as missing?_

**_Darryl:_**_ She has to. Otherwise somebody else will, and she'll become the prime suspect in his disappearance._

**_Phoebe:_**_ So you want me to pack up his stuff so it looks like he left me?_

**_Darryl:_**_ That's right. We cannot give the police any reason to suspect foul play. I mean, technically, you three did kill him._

**_Paige:_**_ "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen."_

(The hologram disappears.)

(Prue looks at her father and sees the sadness in his eyes. She rubs his arm.)

**Gideon:** As you've just seen, Lieutenant Morris whom the Cleaners would have die to cover magic is here instrumental in keeping it protected.

**Barbas:** Could you play that hologram just a tiny bit longer? Humour me.

**Crill:** Do it.

(The hologram appears.)

[The hologram shows:]

_[Scene: Cole's Apartment. Paige moves closer to Phoebe.]_

**_Paige:_**_ I just wish I could make the rest of your pain go away that easily._

**_Phoebe:_**_ So do I. You murdering witch!_

_(Phoebe smacks Paige in the face.)_

(The hologram disappears.)

**Prue****:** That's not fair; my mother was under the influence of evil.

**Barbas:** Yes, she was, but then it seems like you girls so often are under the influence of one thing or another.

(Another hologram appears.)

[The hologram shows:]

_[Scene: Womb Raider (4.21). Police Station.]_

**_Inspector Miles: _**_Your husband fits the classic profile of a deadbeat dad._

_(He turns away and a flame appears in Phoebe's hand.)_

**_Leo:_**_ Make it go out._

**_Phoebe:_**_ I can't make it go out._

_(Phoebe throws the fireball into a trash can.)_

**_Darryl:_**_ Phoebe? I-I mean, fire!_

(The hologram disappears.)

**Barbas:** Wait, you're gonna love this one.

(Another hologram appears.)

(The hologram shows :)

_[Scene: Bride and Gloom (3.13). Manor. Foyer.]_

**_Marie:_**_ So glad you're home. We have some new floral sketches we'd like you to see._

**_Leo:_**_ Now's not really a good time._

**_Piper:_**_ They're welcome to come in, Leo._

**_Craig:_**_ I've revisited the dinner menu, Piper, and you are going to be thrilled. I have some dynamic choices that I..._

**_Piper:_**_ I want pigs in blankets._

_(The wedding planners laugh.)_

**_Marie:_**_ It's nice to see a bride who still has a sense of humour this close to the big day._

**_Piper:_**_ No, I want pigs in blankets._

_(Craig turns into a pig wearing a blanket. Marie screams.)_

(The hologram disappears.)

**Cole****:** I frankly don't see the relevance of any of this. It's wholly beside the point.

**Barbas:** No, no, no. That is precisely the point. The Charmed Ones are so influenced by outside forces, how can we ever expect to continue to trust them to clean up after themselves?

**Paige****:** We cleaned up after each and every one of those situations.

**Barbas:** But how close you came to not.

**Aramis:** Continue, Gideon.

**Prue****:** (to Paige) where is Leo?

[Scene: Underground. Chris is holding a demon over a fiery pit. Leo is standing beside him.]

**Chris:** Barbas escaped the fires of hell, and so did you. I know he helped you.

**Demon:** Please, I don't want to back down there. Don't throw me back down there.

**Leo:** Chris, I don't think this is the best way.

**Chris:** Last chance, Phinks.

**Phinks:** Okay, okay, okay! Phantasms. We used phantasms.

**Leo:** How?

**Phinks:** Uh, Barbas buddied up to a couple of them down there. He used them to do stuff for him, you know, since they can travel back and forth and all.

**Chris:** What kind of stuff?

**Phinks:** I don't know. I swear I don't know! But whatever it was, he said it could resurrect him somehow. It could give him new life, permanently too, he said, if he won something.

**Leo:** The case. He must have used the phantasm to cut a deal with the demon members of the tribunal. We need proof.

**Chris:** What do you think he is?

**Leo:** He's a demon. They'll discredit him.

**Chris:** It's better than nothing.

**Leo:** It's a waste of time.

**Chris:** It's the best we've got.

**Leo:** Then we need to do better.

**Chris: **Look... (Chris accidentally drops Phinks in the fiery pit.) Shoot! Now look what you made me do!

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Tribunal Council. They are watching another hologram.]

_[Scene: House Call (5.13). Piper, Paige and Leo stand where the manor once was.]_

**_Paige:_**_ Piper, what did you do with the house?_

**_Piper:_**_ Oh my god. What have I done?_

**_Leo:_**_ The spell, Piper. You need to reverse it fast. _

**_Piper:_**_ I'm not sure I can._

**_Paige:_**_ Well, then you'd better make us disappear, because this one's gonna be tough to explain._

**_Leo:_**_ You can do it, Piper. Come on._

**_Piper:_**_ "Let the object of objection return, so that its existence may be reaffirmed."_

_(The manor appears around them.)_

**_Paige:_**_ Nicely done._

(The hologram disappears.)

**Gideon:** So then, despite what Barbas would have you believe, regardless of outside influences, the sisters have always managed to protect magic, and therefore based upon all the evidence, we ask the tribunal, no, we demand that the cleaners be forced to reverse what they have done, that Lieutenant Morris be freed, and that The Charmed Ones be allowed to do what they have always done so well... cover their own tracks. Respectfully.

(Barbas claps.)

**Barbas:** Bravo! Really very compelling stuff, counsellor. In fact, I think that you've just successfully argued my case for me.

**Paige:** Now what's he up to?

**Barbas:** Now, obviously this whole thing has now become much, much bigger than just a simple case of whether the good lieutenant bites the dust, because as we have just seen, the recklessness displayed by these three witches has now become of epidemic proportion.

**Gideon:** Objection! May I remind my counterpart that this is simply a question of whether or not the situation should be reversed. It is not an indictment on the Charmed Ones.

**Barbas:** Maybe it should be.

**Prue****:** This is what he's up to.

(Another hologram appears.)

**Barbas:** Voila!

_[Scene: Witches in Tights (5.05). Building Roof. Superhero Phoebe is holding Edward Miller upside down over the edge.]_

**_Edward:_**_ They don't have to move! They can stay for a year! Ten years!_

**_Phoebe:_**_ What about the cockroaches? Are you gonna do something about the cockroaches?_

**_Edward:_**_ First thing tomorrow. Just please don't drop me. Please!_

_(Cole appears behind Phoebe.)_

**_Cole:_**_ Uh, Phoebe?_

**_Phoebe:_**_ Cole. What are you doing here?_

**_Cole:_**_ Well, I got a call from one of the tenants saying that Wonder Woman was terrorising the landlord. What the hell are you doing?_

**_Phoebe:_**_ Well, I'm teaching my buddy here how important it is to be a better person._

**_Cole:_**_ I don't know what's going on here, but this is not you, literally._

**_Phoebe:_**_ Are you kidding? This is better than me. This is new and improved me. Now not only can I help my readers, but I can help the entire city._

**_Cole:_**_ Careful. He's got ears._

**_Phoebe:_**_ Oh, please, relax. The only thing he can hear right now is the blood rushing to his brain. (Phoebe pulls Edward up and throws him onto the roof.) Okay, Cole, I gotta go, because I've got a lot of loyal readers that need my help. Okay?_

**_Cole:_**_ Okay._

_(She gives him a kiss and whizzes off, __jumps from roof to roof.)_

(The hologram disappears.)

**Barbas:** And last, but by no means least, where were the Charmed Ones to clean up this mess?

(Another hologram appears.)

(The hologram shows :)

_[Scene:__ Bar. __Cole is sitting at the bar, unshaven, drinking a shot of whiskey. Two thugs with shotguns walk in.__]_

**_Thug #1: _**_All your valuables, all your money! Hurry up! Watches, wallets._

_(The bartender reaches behind the bar and pulls out a gun. He points it at the thugs and before he can shoot, is shot down by Thug #1.) Come on, nothing's changed. Give me the money. Hurry up!_

_(A biker makes a run for the exit and Thug #2 shoots continually trying to hit the biker. The biker runs past Cole and a bullet shoots straight through his chest, breaking the glass of whiskey in his hand. The thug looks at his gun, wondering how Cole is still alive. The bullet wound in Cole magically heals. He turns to the thugs and telekinetically sends the thugs crashing against the wall. Everyone runs for the exit. Thug #1 reaches for his gun and Cole throws an energy ball, incinerating him.)_

(The hologram disappears.)

**Cole****:** That is absurd. That was me. None of the sisters were there, they weren't responsible for that. It was all me.

**Barbas:** Ah, but Phoebe was there. It was your bad break-up that drove you to that reckless despair. So I say that she was responsible. Hexes, possession, evil influences, affairs of the heart. I say we're lucky that all the magic has not been exposed beyond repair long before now. If we want to protect all that we are, all that this tribunal stands for, then I say we should not be just deciding the fate of some poor, pathetic mortal. No, we should be deciding the fate of these three, and whether they should ever be permitted to practice magic again.

**Aramis:** So be it.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Leo and Chris are there. Leo is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

**Chris:** Okay, I get the fact that Barbas used the phantasm to cut a deal so he could try the case. But that still doesn't explain how he set up the girls.

**Leo:** To get it to possess the killer, so the sisters would get onto him.

**Chris:** But that's only part of it. Alright? How did he even know Darryl was under investigation in the first place?

**Leo:** There is nothing in here about phantasms that we don't already know.

**Chris:** Hey! Did you listen to a word I just said?

**Leo:** What?

**Chris:** Never mind.

**Leo:** You know what? This is ridiculous, okay. It's obvious you hate my guts, Chris. I understand. I'm a horrible father in the future, okay, but there's nothing I can do about that right now. So can we concentrate on working together to save Darryl and save the girls, please?

**Chris:** Fine.

**Leo:** Great. Alright, let's start with what we know. How about phantasms?

**Chris:** Wait, that's it. Phantasms, plural. Phinks said Barbas buddied up to a couple of them, right? Well, that means there must be another one out there for us to find.

**Leo:** See? I knew we could work together.

[Scene: Tribunal Council.]

**Gideon:** Are you sure about this?

**Paige:** Yeah. If they're gonna put us on trial too, it might be the only way to save Darryl. We have to stand on our record.

**Prue****:** If all the good my mother and aunts have done in the last six years isn't good enough, then nothing is.

**Gideon:** Very well. (To Barbas) Your witness.

**Barbas:** Now, let's see. So many holograms, so little time.

**Thrask:** Barbas.

**Barbas:** Oh, well, I guess I should ask one of the cleaners a few quick questions.

**Crill:** As you wish.

(Cleaner #1 appears in the witness chair.)

**Barbas:** You have been assigned to watch The Charmed Ones since they first became witches, have you not?

**Cleaner #1:** That is correct.

**Barbas:** Would Lieutenant Morris be the first policeman to die in order to clean up one of their little magical messes.

**Cleaner #1:** No.

**Prue****:** Uh-oh.

(A hologram appears.)

(The hologram shows:)

_[Scene: Déjà vu All Over Again (1.22). Manor. Foyer. Piper and Phoebe are there.]_

**_Piper:_**_ Are you okay?_

**_Phoebe:_**_ Yeah. (They look in the living room to see Andy lying on the floor.) Oh._

_(They run over to Andy and Piper checks his pulse.)_

**_Piper:_**_ Oh my god. He's dead._

(The hologram ends.)

**Barbas:** Truly tragic. That was their sister Prue's first true love. I wonder whatever happened to her.

(Prue goes to stand up.)

**Gideon:** Don't. It's not worth it.

**Barbas:** Anyone else?

**Cleaner #1:** Yes. Inspector Reece. We had to keep a close watch on him.

(Another hologram appears.)

_[Scene: Death Takes A Halliwell (3.16). Manor. Foyer. Phoebe opens the front door. Inspector Reece stands there.]_

**_Phoebe:_**_ Inspector. How can I help you?_

**_Inspector Reece: _**_You can tell me where to find Cole Turner. I know he's alive, and I know he's in town._

**_Phoebe:_**_ Really._

**_Inspector Reece: _**_Yeah, really. Want to know how? Because his former landlady was found brutally murdered at his address._

**_Phoebe:_**_ Oh my god. That's awful._

**_Inspector Reece: _**_Awful like you can't imagine._

**_Phoebe:_**_ I know what you're thinking. And I know what this looks like. And I am, I am so sorry for what happened to..._

**_Inspector Reece: _**_You're sorry? Her eyes were frozen open in terror. Her skull was punctured in two places. And by the time the police got there, most of her brain had spilled out onto the floor. Be sick, be horrified, but don't stand there lying to me and say you're sorry. I'm gonna find him, Miss Halliwell, and then I'm gonna bust his ass. And then I'm gonna bust yours._

(The hologram disappears.)

**Barbas:** And did he find him?

**Cleaner #1:** No, he did not.

_[Scene: Death Takes A Halliwell (3.16). Church. A Seeker comes up from behind Inspector Reece and bites him on the neck. Phoebe and Piper stand behind locked gates.]_

**_Piper:_**_ Open the gate!_

(The hologram ends.)

**Barbas:** We were lucky one of those demons came along and tied up that loose end, aren't we? It's a rhetorical question. Never mind.

**Cleaner #1:** There was another. An FBI agent.

**Barbas:** That's right.

(Another hologram appears.)

(The hologram shows:)

_[Scene: Witch Way Now? (4.22). Manor. Dining room. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Agent Jackman are there. He slides a thick folder to the girls.]_

**_Agent Jackman: _**_In case you're wondering, that's just a copy._

_(They flip through the file to find photos of them.)_

**_Phoebe:_**_ Nice way to engender trust, Agent Jackman._

**_Agent Jackman: _**_If I wanted to expose you, I could've done that six months ago when that file first crossed my desk._

**_Paige:_**_ Expose us as what?_

**_Agent Jackman: _**_Witches. It's the only logical explanation for all the unsolved cases, the missing persons, the mysterious deaths._

(The hologram ends.)

**Paige:** That is out of context. He was a witch hunter, he tried to kill us.

**Barbas:** The only context I'm interested in is what happened to yet another officer of the law. Witness.

(Another hologram appears.)

_[Scene: Witch Way Now? (4.22). Park. Agent Jackman shoots his gun at Phoebe. The bullet flies through the air in slow motion. Cole near __by uses one of his powers to switch Phoebe and Agent Jackman. The bullet hits Agent Jackman in the chest.]_

(The hologram disappears.)

**Barbas:** Seems like that stream of unsolved deaths left in the Charmed Ones' wake just keeps right on growing, doesn't it? So I guess the obvious question is how many more Inspectors must die before it comes to an end?

**Gideon:** Another rhetorical question?

**Barbas:** Actually, no. In fact, that is what I think becomes the salient question because the deaths could end with Lieutenant Morris. That's what I think. What do you think?

**P****rue: **Objection. Why should we care what he thinks?

**Gideon:** Prudence.

**Crill:** I care.

**Prue****:** Yeah, well, of course you care. You're a demon.

**Adair:** I care too.

**Prue****:** Oh. Well, then never mind.

**Cleaner #1:** I think that there will always be another Inspector Sheridan to pick up on their trail.

**Paige:** Wait a minute.

**Barbas:** Unless...

**Cleaner #1:** It ends with Morris.

**Prue****:** (to Paige) What?

**Barbas:** No further questions, rhetorical or otherwise. (Barbas waves his hand and Cleaner #1 disappears.) Oh, sorry. Did you have more questions of him?

**Gideon:** Yes, as a matter of fact.

**Paige:** No. We're fine. Carry on.

**Gideon:** Paige, what are you doing?

**Barbas:** Unfortunately for us, ending the stream of deaths with Morris only solves our problem of the past. It does absolutely nothing to protect us against our future problems. So how much longer can we afford to tempt the gods of fate with the recklessness of the Charmed Ones, and at what point does that day finally come when it's just simply too late to clean up after one of their little magical messes? And then all of magic is exposed to the world forever because of them, and that is the question you're going to have to answer because I rest my case.

**Aramis:** Gideon.

**Gideon:** Nothing further.

**Crill:** We will return with the verdict.

(The tribunal council disappears.)

**Prue****:** Okay, this better be good.

(Paige nods.)

**Paige:** Leo! (Leo and Chris orb in.) Hey, you guys are speaking now.

**Chris:** Uh, let's not make a big deal about it, okay?

**Paige:** Fine. What'd you find out?

**Leo:** Okay, you know that phantasm you vanquished? Apparently Barbas sent it so you'd follow it.

**Chris:** And apparently he gets a get out of hell free card too if he wins the case.

**Cole****:** I knew this was a setup.

**Leo:** But we can't prove it, so we've been trying to find another phantasm, but we can't seem to...

**Cole****:** If it's anywhere, it has to be inside Inspector Sheridan. It's the only way Barbas knew she'd be in the right place at the right time.

**Paige****:** Okay, go get her. Bring her back here. Hurry.

(Leo and Chris orb out.)

[Scene: Jail Cell. Darryl and Sheila are there hugging. Piper suddenly appears.]

**Darryl:** Piper. What are you doing here? How'd you do that?

**Piper:** That's why they call it magic school. Come on. I'm gonna get you out of here.

**Darryl:** What?

**Piper:** Right now. Let's go.

**Sheila:** You mean, just leave?

**Piper:** That's the idea.

**Darryl:** No.

**Piper:** What do you mean no? We'll figure it out. We'll fix it later.

**Darryl:** Uh, no, Piper. I can't. What if you can't fix this? What am I supposed to do then? Run? Hide? That's not right. I'm no fugitive. I'm a cop.

(Piper disappears.)

[Cut to the tribunal council. Piper appears behind Prue and Paige.]

**Piper:** How did I get here?

**Paige****:** Piper! What are you doing here?

**Piper:** I don't know.

(Phoebe appears next Piper.)

**Prue: **Mom! What are you doing here?

**Phoebe: **I have no idea. I mean i was watching Wyatt and Nixie sleep and then I felt like I was being summoned and here I am.

**Paige:** Why don't you go back? Both of you, go.

**Thrask:** They can't. We have brought them to hear the judgment.

**Adair:** Since it impacts all of you.

**Prue****:** This doesn't look good.

**Paige:** Where the hell is Leo?

**Aramis:** As to whether or not the Charmed Ones shall be allowed to continue to practice magic, the judgment is... in favour of the sisters.

**Crill:** But against the Lieutenant. The trail of exposure must end with him.

[Scene: Jail Cell. Darryl and Sheila are there. The lawyer opens the cell door.]

**Lawyer:** I'm afraid it's time.

**Sheila:** No, no, no, no. Please don't take him.

**Darryl:** Please, baby. Please.

**Sheila:** Please don't. No, no, no.

(They kiss and Darryl walks out of the cell where two guards are waiting. Sheila cries.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Tribunal Council.]

**Phoebe:** You have got to be kidding me, right? I mean, you can't really be doing this.

**Gideon:** Phoebe, they have already.

**Paige****:** Look, he doesn't care about protecting magic. All he cares about is himself and getting out of purgatory. So not only did he set us up, but he set you up too.

**Barbas:** Always trying to blame somebody else, aren't you?

**Phoebe:** You son of a...

**Gideon:** Listen to me, you have to stop this. Do you understand? They haven't taken away your powers yet, but they still can.

**Paige:** Then let them. If this is the thanks that we get for all of our good work, if this is the way the system works, then you can keep our stupid powers.

**Gideon:** Paige!

**Piper:** No, she's right. If Darryl dies, that's it. We're done, we quit.

**Barbas:** You know, that would solve any of our future exposure issues, now, wouldn't it?

**Aramis:** You'd have us erase your memories? Change all that you know?

**Adair: **All that you are?

**Phoebe:** If necessary.

**Aramis:** Very well.

[Scene: Execution Room. 11:58. Darryl is strapped to a chair. A guard turns a machine on.]

[Scene: Tribunal Council. Leo and Chris orb in with Inspector Sheridan.]

**Inspector Sheridan****:** Get off of me! What is this? Wh-where am I?

**Chris:** That's a nice act. It's very convincing.

**Barbas:** Objection! He cannot bring a mortal down here. It is outrageous.

**Leo:** Sit down and shut up.

**Crill:** What is the meaning of this?

**Chris:** Watch.

(Chris pushes Inspector Sheridan onto the blue part of the floor and a hologram appears.)

(The hologram shows :)

_[Scene: Police Station. Inspector Sheridan sits at her desk. A phantasm appears behind her and enters her body. She gets up and walks over to a filing cabinet. She pulls out Darryl's file.]_

(The hologram disappears.)

**Inspector Sheridan: **(to Barbas) What now?

**Barbas:** Oh, surrounded by idiots.

(Leo throws a potion at Inspector Sheridan and the phantasm escapes her body. Chris holds up the wand and sucks the phantasm into it. Inspector Sheridan faints.)

**Piper:** Huh. Guess there's some cleaning up to do there.

**Aramis:** What do you have to say for yourself, Barbas?

**Barbas:** I'm a demon. What do you expect?

**Gideon:** Based on the evidence, I beg you to reverse the decision before it's too late.

[Scene: Execution room. Only seconds till midnight. They put a needle into Darryl's arm. Darryl squeezes his fists and closes his eyes.]

**Sheila's Voice:** Darryl.

(Darryl opens his eyes. He's no longer in the execution room, but sitting at his desk in the police station. Sheila stands in front of him.)

**Sheila:** Did you forget we were gonna go out tonight?

(Darryl gets up and hugs Sheila. Inspector Sheridan walks past. The Cleaner walks in near by and looks around. Satisfied with everything, he disappears.)

[Cut to the tribunal council.]

**Aramis:** It is done.

**Adair:** And as for you, Barbas...

**Barbas:** Oh, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Now just because I'm the one who set this whole thing up does not necessarily mean that I am not right. The Charmed Ones are reckless with magic.

**Paige:** Oh, please.

**Barbas:** You've seen it, I've seen it, we've all seen it time after time, and it doesn't even include what got them into this whole mess in the first place.

**Prue****:** Uh, actually that would be you. It has nothing to do with them.

**Barbas:** Ah, Prudence, that would be you, with your ongoing zeal to force your premonitions, to short-circuit the process, take the easy way, and for what? Each and every time, it was for personal gain. I don't know, but it just seems to me like selfish behaviour like that, there's got to be some consequences, or, well... what's the point?

(The tribunal look at each other.)

**Crill:** Prudence will be stripped of her powers.

**Phoebe**** and Chris:** What?

**Adair****:** Just her active powers.

**Thrask:** You will still be able to cast spells and make potions.

**Prue: **You're not powerful enough to take all of my powers.

**Crill: **I believe we are.

**Adair:** You can earn your powers back, but only if you're more careful with your magic.

**Aramis:** If you're all more careful.

(The tribunal vanish.)

**Paige: **You can't just say that and leave.

**Phoebe****:** Gideon, get them back here now.

**Prue****:** No. It's okay. I mean, it might be kind of refreshing to not rely on my powers so much anymore, you know? Besides, they're not the only ones that think I've been misusing them.

**Cole****:** Are you sure sweetie?

**Prue****:** Yeah. Let's get out of here.

(Leo, Piper, Paige orb out. Cole takes Phoebes' hand and they fade out. Prue looks defeated and takes Chris' hand, they orb out.)

**Barbas:** Ah, looks like I did just enough to win the case. You know what that means? That means I'm back! Oh, I know, counsellor. I know. You're afraid. (Barbas waves his hand in front of Gideon.) That your greatest fear is that somehow they're going to find out that you're the one that's after Piper's son. But don't be worried. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Nary a soul.

(Barbas flames out.)

**End**


	23. A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie. From now on, Charlie will be known as Prue.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Paige are there. Prue is lying on the couch and Paige is standing in front of a pin board with all bits and pieces pinned to it.]

**Paige: **Come on, I know we can figure this out.

**Prue****: **You've been saying that for three weeks now.

**Paige: **Lady, can I get a little help over here, please?

**Prue****: **Okay, but you don't have to yell at me, I feel bad enough as it is.

**Paige: **Look, it's not your fault that the demon is one step ahead of us.

**Prue****: **Yeah, but if I hadn't lost my powers, we would have found him by now and with mom at magic school we have no visions.

**Paige: **Well, you did, so we just have to keep doing what we're doing.

**Prue****: **You mean what you've been doing, which is pretty much everything around here. You're like the last witch standing. I don't know how you're doing it.

**Paige: **I've just been taking lots of naps.

**Prue****: **Yeah, I've noticed. (She stands up.) You know, part of me just thinks we should let him do his thing, you know. I mean, a demon killing other demons. Is that so bad?

**Paige: **Well, it is when we don't know who it is or why they're doing it. You know, it could be some sort of power base coming along to take us on.

**Prue****: **Yeah. Should we get Aunt Piper and mom out of magic school?

**Paige: **No, they're safe there, they stay.

**Prue****: **There's just no rhyme or reason to his attacks, you know. They're just wacky.

**Paige: **My gut says he's gonna go after the Smoker demons tonight.

**Prue****: **Why?

**Paige: **Because Mercury is in retrograde and that is when they surface.

**Prue****: **That's an interesting theory.

**Paige: **Yeah, well, all I know is that the sooner we nail this guy, the sooner I get back to my naps.

[Scene: Church. A Father is there. Two Smoker demons appear in the room. Then two blonde women wearing skimpy leather outfits appear in front of them. They each throw a potion at the Smoker demons and vanquish them.]

**Father: **Dear god.

**Woman: **Not quite. Guess again. Run!

(The Father runs away.)

**Woman #2: **Potions worked pretty well. But I still don't know why we didn't use it on the old man instead.

**Woman: **Because we were told not to. Now let's get out of here before... (Prue and Paige orb in.) They show up.

**Paige: **Nuns?

(The women pull out throwing star weapons.)

**Prue****: **I don't think so.

(One of the women throws the star at Paige and Paige orbs out. The other woman throws the star at Prue who dives onto the floor, the star gets stuck on the wall. Paige orbs back in. They throw another weapon.)

**Paige: **Weapon thingy!

(The weapon orbs back to Woman #1 and vanquishes her. Woman #2 disappears.)

**Prue****: **Thanks for saving my life again.

**Paige: **Yeah, no problem. Uh, well, at least we got a good look at who's behind this. And better yet... (She picks up a star weapon.) A clue to find them.

**Prue****: **Yeah, they've gotta be working for someone else. What powerful demons do you know that would dress that tacky?

**Paige: **Good point. Uh, I'll go check the Book of Shadows.

**Prue****: **No, you've done enough already. I wanna do it. You just go home and relax, take a load off.

**Paige: **Okay, if you insist. I think I will.

[Scene: Manor. Paige's room. Paige walks in.]

**Paige: **Candles! (Three candles orb in on the floor. She lights them.) "A perfect man I summon now, another way I don't know how, bring him now into the light, come back to me, Mr. Right." (A good-looking guy appears in a swirl of bright lights.) Welcome back.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue is there sitting at a table. She reads from a notepad.]

**Prue: **"Dear Sad in San Jose. Try Viagra."

(Prue scrunches up the piece of paper and throws it over her shoulder. She buries her head in her arms. Leo walks in.)

**Prue: **I should have never traded with mom, what was I thinking?

**Leo: **Long night?

**Prue****: **Leo! Yeah, hey, I'm just working on trying to find that mystery demon, trying to come up with some summoning spells.

**Leo: **Any luck?

**Prue****: **No, but I gave that thing that they threw at us to Chris, hoping he could get a lead with the underworld contacts, you know.

(Leo picks up the scrunched piece of paper and reads it.)

**Leo: **"Dear Sad in San Jose, if your husband is impotent, try a cold shower." Nice spell.

**Prue****: **Give me that. Don't ask.

**Leo: **I'm asking. What's the matter?

**Prue****: **I don't know, I just feel like I can't do anything anymore. And I'm beginning to think that maybe I relied on my powers more than I realised.

**Leo: **What I don't get is why you're writing advice?

**Prue: **I traded with mom, she watches Nixie I do here column. Thought it might de-stress her a little. Which I now see was a bad idea, I can't get it right.

**Leo: **Well your moms' advice comes from her heart, not from her powers that probably applies for you to.

**Prue****: **Yeah, well I'm afraid you might be wrong. I don't have the kind of heart mom does, I don't know how to do this and I don't want to disappoint her.

**Leo:** Well first of all, don't doubt yourself okay you can do this and second of all you have every bit of heart as her and even then some. I don't think you can disappoint your mom at all.

**Prue****: **You promise?

**Leo: **I promise. And it wouldn't hurt to rely on Paige for a while I mean she is your Aunt, your suppose to rely on her. Where is she, by the way?

**Prue****: **She's sleeping, and don't wake her, she's exhausted. She was tossing and turning all night last night.

[Cut to Paige's room. Paige and Mr. Right are lying in bed.]

**Paige: **Shh, shh, shh. Quiet. When my sisters find out they'll...

**Mr. Right: **Kill you? I know, don't worry.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Leo are there.]

**Leo: **What did the throwing thing look like?

**Prue****: **It's not in the book, I checked. Besides, I really wanna do this without your help, okay?

**Leo: **Well, I came down here to help, remember? At least until the babies are born.

**Prue****: **Yeah, and what's gonna happen after the babies are born?

**Leo: **What do you mean?

**Prue****: **Between you and Aunt Piper. Have you guys even discussed it?

**Leo: **Uh, not exactly. Okay, not at all. It's just things keep getting in the way.

**Prue****: **Well, Leo, you can't just get the woman pregnant and then pretend like nothing happened.

**Leo: **I'm not, okay. It's just, it's complicated.

**Prue****: **Yeah, but it's not gonna get any less complicated after Chris is born.

(Chris orbs in.)

**Chris: **You talking about me?

**Prue****: **No, your foetus. Did you find something?

**Chris: **Not something, someone. Demonatrix.

**Prue****: **Chris, what you do in your spare time...

**Chris: **The weapon you found belongs to a group of deadly assassins known as demon... atrix.

**Prue****: **Ohh.

**Leo: **Did you find out who they work for?

**Chris: **No, but, Leo, check this...

**Prue****: **Dad. Would it kill you to call him dad?

**Chris: **Apparently, this demon gives his assassins vanquishing potions. Charmed Ones vanquishing potions.

**Prue****: **What? How is that possible?

**Chris: **The book?

**Leo: **No, they wouldn't be able to get near it.

**Chris: **Well, then how?

**Leo: **Well, one of them must be reading your minds, like the telepath did at magic school.

**Prue****: **Magic school.

**Chris: **Mum and Aunt Phoebe. I'd better go check on them.

**Leo: **No, we'll go. You get underground; see if you can follow the assassins to the demon.

**Chris: **But...

**Leo: **No, we'll take care of it. We'll make sure nothing happens to them, Chris, I promise.

(Chris orbs out.)

**Prue****: **I'll go wake up Aunt Paige.

[Cut to Paige's room. Paige and Mr. Right are sitting on the bed kissing. There's a knock at the door.]

**Paige: **Uh, just a minute.

(Paige pushes Mr. Right off the bed. Prue opens the door.)

**Prue****: **Hey Auntie, sorry to wake you up.

**Paige: **Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm fine, yeah, I'm up.

**Prue****: **Uncle Leo and I are gonna go to magic school and check on Aunt Piper and mom.

**Paige: **Are they okay?

**Prue****: **Yeah, yeah, they're fine. They're fine, don't worry about them. We'll let you know if we need you. We'll call you, okay?

**Paige: **Okay.

**Prue****: **Okay, go back to bed.

(She closes the door. Mr. Right pops up from behind the bed.)

**Mr. Right: **My thoughts exactly.

(He jumps on the bed.)

**Paige: **Uh, I really, really do have to go.

**Mr. Right: **She said not to worry about it, so don't.

**Paige: **I can't help it.

**Mr. Right: **Yes, you can. That's why you made me, to focus on yourself for once.

**Paige: **But I still have responsibilities.

**Mr. Right: **Yes, to yourself as well. To your raison d'etre. Which if you keep ignoring, you're gonna be useless to your family.

(He gives her a kiss.)

**Paige: **I think I made you with too many pheromones.

**Mr. Right: **No, you made me to understand you, to pamper you, to fill your every neglected need.

**Paige: **Yeah, but what I really need is...

**Mr. Right: **A vacation. Driving through Tuscany... topless.

**Paige: **Topless?

**Mr. Right: **Not you, the Porsche. With the wind in your hair, the sun in your face, free, unburdened, loved.

**Paige: **Okay, keep going.

**Mr. Right: **Someday, I promise, I'll take you away from all this. But right now, you need to eat.

(He waves his hand and a tray full of food and drink appears on the bed.)

**Paige: **Wow.

**Mr. Right: **Voila! Just the way you like it.

**Paige: **Wait a second, you can do magic?

**Mr. Right: **I can do everything you made me do, remember?

**Paige: **Well, then, don't mind if I do.

[Scene: Vincent's Lair. A Mr. Right look-a-like, Vincent, is there along with a dozen Demonatrix.]

**Vincent: **Three weeks ago, I came to you, and what did I say? (He pulls on one of the girl's hair.) What was the first thing I told you? Anyone? Let me remind you. Trust me, trust in me and my raison d'etre. But one of you did not. I specifically told you the Smoker demons would make their move when mercury was in retrograde. And I told you the sisters would figure that out!

**Demonatrix #2: **I'm sorry, Vincent, you know that I live only to please you.

**Vincent: **Shut up. "What once resided in this place, shall soon be gone with no haste, make this girl age in time, as punishment for her heinous crime." (She ages and turns into a skeleton and then turns to dust.) Now, any questions? No? Good. Till we hit a right. I don't want the sisters finding me, especially Paige. Not until I'm ready.

(Vincent walks into another room that looks the same as the Halliwell attic. One of the demonatrix follows him and strokes his body.)

**Demonatrix #3: **Which demon are we after next?

**Vincent: **Not a demon, a Porsche.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Magic School. Piper, Phoebe and Sigmund are there. Piper is looking through books and Sigmund is levitating in the air, getting books from the top shelf.]

**Sigmund: **Sorry, Piper, it must be checked out. Can I come down now?

**Piper: **Not yet. Check Lazardo's Book of Prophecies, Volume 1.

**Sigmund: **Okay. (He levitates across the room.) Levitating, not my favourite, it's very high.

(Leo orbs in with Prue.)

**Prue****: **Surprise!

**Piper: **Hey, hi, I didn't know you guys were coming. Is something wrong?

**Prue****: **No, why would something be wrong? Does something have to be wrong for me to come visit my mom and aunt?

**Piper: **Usually. (Phoebe hits Piper lightly on the arm. She walks over to her daughter and hugs her.)

**Phoebe: **Don't listen to your aunt; she's just a little crazy.

**Sigmund: **Sorry to interrupt.

**Piper: **Oh, good, you found it. Float on down.

(Sigmund levitates back down to the floor.)

**Prue****: **(whispers to Leo) Oh, the good ol' days.

**Leo: **We don't want to worry them, remember?

**Prue****: **Yes, I know. So, whatcha been doing?

**Phoebe****: **Oh, you know same old, same old. Trying to figure out who turns Wyatt evil.

**Prue: **Sounds interesting.

**Piper: **By the way, have you seen Chris?

**Leo: **Uh, yeah, actually, we have him working on something.

**Prue****: **But nothing big, you know nothing to worry about. Just your every day demon stuff.

**Piper: **Huh. Okay, well, if you see him, tell him I'd like to talk to him when he has a chance.

(Piper heads for the door.)

**Phoebe: **Where are you going?

**Piper: **To pee.

(Piper leaves.)

**Prue****: **Where do we start?

**Leo: **Sigmund, is Gideon around?

**Sigmund: **No, he's conferring with the other Elders, which if I may say so, is where you should be too. (Prue walks over to Sigmund and puts her hands on his shoulder.) Can I help you?

**Prue****: **Just trying to get a premonition, see if you're legit.

**Phoebe****: **Prue, sweetie you don't have premonitions anymore.

**Prue****: **It doesn't hurt to try.

**Leo: **Sigmund, have you noticed any breaches in security, students, teachers, anyone suspicious?

**Sigmund: **None that I know of. Why?

**Leo: **Never mind. Um, just keep any eye out, especially around Piper and Phoebe.

**Sigmund: **Of course.

(Sigmund leaves the room. Phoebe looks at Prue and Leo, trying to figure out what they are talking about, but leaves it for later..)

**Prue****: **Do you believe him?

**Leo: **No reason not to. Which means the demon could be tapping into your mind or Paige's.

(Phoebe gets up and starts to walk away.)

**Leo: **Where are you going?

**Phoebe: **Well now I have to pee. (She leaves.)

**Prue****: **Alright. I'll go back to the house and keep an eye on Aunt Paige. You stay here and maybe you and Aunt Piper can talk.

(Prue stands there and screws up her face. Leo laughs.)

**Leo: **What are you doing?

**Prue****: **I'm trying to shimmer.

**Leo: **You don't shimmer anymore.

**Prue****: **Now's not the time to rub that in. A little help here, please.

(Leo waves his hand and Prue orbs out. Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **Hey, where'd she go?

**Leo: **Back to work. Deadlines, she promised Phoebe to help her with the column. Um, can I help?

[Scene: Spellman Automotive. Vincent, Demonatrix #3, and a salesman are standing in front of a Porsche.]

**Salesman: **Ahh, the Carrera S-4. Excellent choice. Turbo styling, all-wheel drive, zero to sixty in under five seconds. You wanna feel the wind in your face; this is definitely the car for you.

**Vincent: **May I?

**Salesman: **Oh, absolutely. (He points to the lit cigar in Vincent's hand.) Although, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to put that out first.

**Vincent: **Of course.

(He hands the cigar to Demonatrix #3.)

**Salesman: **Thank you. (Vincent gets in the car and starts the engine.) Beautiful, isn't it? No other car sounds like it.

**Vincent: **She'll love it. We'll take it.

**Salesman: **Excellent. Cash or lease?

(Demonatrix #3 chuckles.)

**Demonatrix #3: **No, we'll just take it.

**Salesman: **What?

(She picks him up and throws him across the car yard.)

**Vincent: **No! Rolls! (A Rolls orbs under the salesman and he falls onto the backseat.) I told you, we don't hurt innocents.

(Chris orbs in, in front of the car.)

**Chris: **That's a new one.

**Vincent: **You!

(Vincent slams his foot on the accelerator and Chris orbs out. Vincent speeds out of the car yard. Chris orbs back in and the Demonatrix disappears. Chris grabs the cigar off the ground and jumps in a car. He speeds off out of the car yard and follows Vincent down the street. Vincent and the car orb out. Chris stops right in front of a cop car. The salesman runs down the street.)

**Salesman: **Stop him! He's trying to steal it!

**Cop: **Don't move.

**Chris: **Unbelievable.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue is there looking through the book.]

**Prue****: **(Chris orbs in.) Finally, where have you been?

**Chris: **Jail.

**Prue****: **What?

**Chris: **Don't worry, it's fine, nobody saw me orb out, and I talked to Darryl, he's gonna cover for me.

**Prue****: **How did you end up in jail?

**Chris: **Let's just say I had a little run in with our mystery demon. And when I say run in, I mean literally. The guy, he tried to run me over with his Porsche. Not cool.

**Prue****: **A demon that drives a Porsche? That's different.

**Chris: **So is one who can orb and wants to save innocents.

(Chris starts scrying.)

**Prue****: **Forget tapping into us. It sounds like he wants to be us.

**Chris: **Why?

**Prue****: **Why else? To kill us. (The crystal points to a spot on the map.) Did you find him? Where is he?

**Chris: **Yeah. He's here.

**Prue****: **Here? Where here?

**Chris: **Paige.

[Cut to Paige's room. Mr. Right is massaging Paige's shoulders. Prue and Chris barge in.]

**Prue****: **Aunt Paige, are you... What are you doing?

**Chris: **You?

**Paige:** Uh, just, uh, napping.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Stairs. Prue, Paige, Chris and Mr. Right walk down the stairs.]

**Prue: **Aunt Paige, I don't even want to talk about this. I mean, how could you do such a thing?

**Paige: **Oh, what, like you've never conjured stuff before.

**Prue****: **Yeah, well, never for myself and never a sex toy.

**Mr. Right: **I am not a sex toy.

**Prue****: **Quiet, you.

**Paige: **Well, we did it for Piper before.

**Prue****: **Yes, but that was different. We were trying to convince her to not give up on love. We were desperate.

**Paige: **Well, maybe I am too.

**Chris: **Excuse me; shouldn't we be focusing on the bigger issue here?

(Chris points to Mr. Right.)

**Prue****: **How long has this been going on?

**Paige: **About three weeks.

**Prue****: **Three weeks!

**Paige: **Give or take. You're the one who kept telling me I needed a break.

**Prue****: **Yes, but I meant take a day off, you know. Go to the spa, have a pedicure, get a massage.

**Mr. Right: **I massage her.

(Prue gags.)

**Chris: **Breathe. What I wanna know is, how come when we were scrying for the demon, we got him instead?

**Paige: **I don't know.

**Chris: **You might wanna know because he looks a hell of a lot like the guy who just tried to kill me.

**Paige: **What? That is impossible.

**Prue****: **Didn't the demon start killing the other demons around the same time?

**Paige: **I'm telling you, there's no way he's a demon, I made him to be good.

**Prue****: **Well, maybe you also made one to be bad. I don't know.

**Paige: **No.

**Prue****: **How do you explain the scrying then?

**Chris: **And the fact that he makes potions, and has your powers. Talk about your personal gain consequences.

**Paige: **Personal gain. I'm so tired. If I hear those two words again, I tell you what.

**Mr. Right: **Nevertheless, it's there for a reason. It's why Prue lost her powers.

**Paige: **Whose side are you on?

**Mr. Right: **I know what you know, Paige, and we both know they're right.

**Prue****: **Wow. Did you conjure him or clone him?

**Chris: **Okay, this is so stupid. Why don't we just un-conjure him so they'll both go away.

**Paige: **I can't. I make him to last 24 hours. The spell's not done yet.

**Chris: **Great. So how long do we have to wait?

**Paige: **Till after midnight.

**Prue****: **Well, let's just hope we find him before he finds us. (The doorbell rings.) Maybe that's another one of your suitors that you've conjured for your own personal gain and pleasure.

**Paige: **Oh, I hope so. (To Mr. Right) No offense.

(Prue opens the front door. Darryl's there.)

**Prue****: **Hey, Darryl. Uh, now's not really a good time.

**Darryl: **I'm here about Chris.

**Prue****: **Yeah, he told me you covered for him. That was great.

**Darryl: **I'm taking him back.

(Two cops walk in behind them.)

**Chris: **What?

**Prue****: **Wait, what's going on?

(The cops handcuff him.)

**Darryl: **I'm taking him back to county.

**Chris: **Hey! A little help here, please?

**Prue****: **What do you want me to do?

**Cop: **Let's go.

(They lead Chris out the door.)

**Paige: **Uh, Chris, don't worry, we'll figure it out, I promise.

**Prue****: **Darryl.

**Darryl: **Don't even ask. This time it's by the book. Do you understand?

**Paige: **Why?

**Darryl: **Why? Because I almost got killed covering for you last time, that's why.

**Paige: **Okay, but we always almost get killed.

**Darryl: **But last time was different, way different. I'm not going through that again; I'm not putting my family through that again. You understand?

**Prue****: **We'll just have to get him out of there ourselves.

**Darryl: **And risk exposing magic? I don't think so. Listen to me, Prue; I'm not covering for you anymore. I mean it.

(Darryl leaves.)

**Prue****: **Could this day get any worse?

[Scene: Vincent's Lair. Vincent is there. Demonatrix #3 walks in.]

**Vincent: **Well?

**Demonatrix #3: **The car's waiting for you, as you wish.

**Vincent: **Mm, it's beautiful this time of year, isn't it? In Florence.

**Demonatrix #3: **As good a place as any to kill a Charmed One.

**Vincent: **It's not for killing one. It's for loving one. For loving Paige.

**Demonatrix #3: **But I thought you said that...

**Vincent: **That's for after, when she's by my side, when I can give her what she wants. More than anything. Freedom, independence, power.

**Demonatrix #3: **But doesn't she already have power?

**Vincent: **Not the kind that gives her independence.

**Demonatrix #3: **Still, with all do respect, how do you know what she wants?

**Vincent: **Because it's what I want. We are one in the same. I exist solely to please her. And I intend on doing exactly that.

**Demonatrix #3: **How will you get to her?

**Vincent: **I won't have to. She'll come to me. After all, she knows my every move.

[Scene: Magic School. Piper and Leo are there. Piper is writing on a notepad. Leo stares at her.]

**Piper: **What?

**Leo: **Uh, nothing. (Silence. Piper stares at Leo.) What?

**Piper: **Nothing. I mean, thanks for helping with this.

**Leo: **Well, he's my son too.

**Piper: **What about your other son? How are you and Chris getting along? Better?

**Leo: **I hope so. I don't know, I mean, it is so hard for me to wrap my mind around the idea that he has issues with me. Because he hasn't even technically been born yet.

**Piper: **Well, that's our boy. And hopefully you'll get a second chance with him.

**Leo: **Hopefully. What about with you? I mean, we haven't even really talked about us since we... well, you know.

**Piper: **Yeah, I do know.

**Leo: **Have you thought about it?

**Piper: **Of course, I have, a lot. But honestly, I can't even go there. I mean, it's not an option, is it? You're still an Elder.

(Paige orbs in.)

**Paige: **Hey. I'm not interrupting, am I?

**Piper: **Actually, kind of. As a matter of fact, you are. Could you...

**Paige: **Sorry. See, I have to talk to Leo about something real quick. Come with me.

(Phoebe walks in.)

**Phoebe****: **Hey Paige. What is going on?

**Paige: **Nothing.

**Phoebe****: **Ohh, please I'm an empath you can't keep things from me, besides I let it go last you were here. Now what is it?

**Paige: **I told you, it's nothing.

**Phoebe: **I'm pregnant Paige, not stupid. What is it?

**Piper: **What she said.

**Leo: **Uh, well, we didn't want to alarm you. But there is a demon consolidating powers, using Charmed knowledge.

**Piper: **What?

**Paige: **Yeah, and see, the problem is, I kind of conjured Mr. Right version of him.

**Piper: **Wait, wait, wait. Mr. Right, as in my Mr. Right?

**Paige: **No, that would be gross. My Mr. Right.

**Leo: **Paige, there are rules.

**Paige: **Oh, please. Listen, anyway, you guys are confusing me. That's not why I'm here. I came to tell you that Chris has been arrested. It's a long story.

**Leo: **Did you call Darryl?

**Paige: **Yes, that would be the other problem because Darryl arrested him. Longer story.

**Phoebe: **Okay, take us home.

**Leo: **No, no, no, it's too dangerous, you are both staying here.

**Piper: **No, we can't stay here when all hell is breaking loose there.

**Leo****: **Stay here. You save one son and I'll go save the other.

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Prue is there making a potion. Mr. Right walks in.]

**Mr. Right: **Can I come in?

**Prue****: **Shouldn't you be off peeling Paige a grape or something?

**Mr. Right: **She doesn't like grapes. Uh, actually, she's not back yet. What are you doing?

**Prue****: **I'm making a vanquishing potion for your evil twin. Or at least I'm trying to.

**Mr. Right: **Maybe I can help?

**Prue****: **No, I think you've done enough already, thank you.

**Mr. Right: **Okay. Look, I know you're mad at her and me, and you have every right to be.

**Prue****: **I know.

**Mr. Right: **But you know Paige. She doesn't think it's fair for magic to take away so much from you guys, without ever giving anything back.

**Prue****: **Yeah, but that still doesn't justify...

**Mr. Right: **I know, it doesn't. But she was going crazy. She was overloaded. She didn't want to complain, she didn't want you to have to feel guilty for having lost your powers. Just don't stay mad at her too long, okay? It hurts her, Prue.

**Prue: **Really?

**Mr. Right: **Yeah. I think you're missing one key ingredient for this potion to work. (He picks up a pin.) My blood. After all, it's his too.

(He pricks his finger.)

**Prue****: **Ouch. Doesn't that hurt?

**Mr. Right: **No. I only feel what Paige feels. After all, I'm not real. Although, the more I come back, the more I wish I was.

(Paige and Leo orb in.)

**Paige: **Prue, I thought about it and I just wanted to say that you're right and...

**Prue****: **Stop. You apologised already. It's okay. Okay, so we have the potion, all we need is the demon.

**Leo: **Any idea who he'll go after next?

**Paige, Mr. Right: **Komodo demon.

**Paige: **I like the way you think.

**Mr. Right: **Right back at you.

**Prue****: **Eww.

[Scene: Alley. A burning pile of ash is on the ground. Leo, Prue and Paige orb in.]

**Leo: **Looks like we're too late.

(Vincent walks around the corner.)

**Vincent: **Actually, you're right on time. So glad you could make it.

**Leo: **Paige, throw the potion.

**Vincent: **You wouldn't hurt me, would you?

(Paige glows.)

**Leo: **Paige.

**Prue****: **Give me that.

(Prue grabs the potion off of Paige and throws it at Vincent. Nothing happens.)

**Vincent: **Sorry. Paige didn't conjure me to go away until it's time. (Vincent orbs out and orbs back in behind Paige.) You can't resist me, remember?

(He orbs out with Paige.)

[Cut to Vincent's Lair. A room that looks very similar to Paige's bedroom. Vincent orbs in with Paige.]

**Paige: **What's going on? Where am I?

**Vincent: **You're home, Paige.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Hallway. Prue, Leo and Mr. Right are there.]

**Prue****: **"Use my blood", you said. "It's his blood too", you said.

**Mr. Right: **How was I supposed to know the potion wouldn't work?

**Prue****: **I thought you knew him.

**Mr. Right: **No, I said I knew Paige. There's a difference.

**Prue****: **What? Testicles? I thought you guys were like three peas in a pod.

**Mr. Right: **No, Paige is real. We're not, remember?

**Leo: **He's right. She didn't make them vulnerable because she didn't want them to go away.

**Mr. Right: **Until it's time.

**Prue****: **Well, we have to find her before midnight. God knows what he'll do to her by then.

**Mr. Right: **He won't hurt her. He loves her. That much I know. That's why she went with him.

**Prue****: **Yeah, but why is she staying? Why hasn't she orbed out of there? I mean, she may want a lot of crazy things, but she'd never want to be with a demon.

**Mr. Right: **Don't count on it. Paige has a dark side like everybody else. He's appealing to that, to what she secretly wants.

**Leo: **And what is that?

**Mr. Right: **To be free, independent, to be able to use her magic without fear of consequence. That's extremely seductive to her.

**Prue****: **And so are those pheromones I bet.

**Mr. Right: **Especially when used by evil.

**Prue****: **We've gotta figure out a way to vanquish this guy.

**Leo: **Yeah, but how? She made him invincible.

**Mr. Right: **Then why not make him real? Break our magical bond.

**Prue****: **I'm sorry?

**Mr. Right: **It's what Paige would do if she was here. I mean, I know it's whacky but it might work.

**Leo: **It'd certainly make him vulnerable to a potion.

**Prue****: **Guys, this is not Pinocchio, we can't just make things real.

**Mr. Right: **We're not making things real. Just him. And he's already half way there just by being conjured. I know you can do it, Prue.

**Prue: **Thanks... Aunt Paige. Still, it doesn't help us find her.

**Leo: **Maybe we can. Or at least maybe Chris can, like he did before.

**Prue****: **Have you forgotten he's in jail?

**Leo: **Not for long he's not.

(Leo orbs out.)

**Prue****: **Well, it looks like I'm the last witch standing now. You, come on.

[Scene: Vincent's Lair. Paige and Vincent are there.]

**Vincent: **It's an exact duplicate. Exactly as you know it. Of course, given time, I can recreate the entire house for you. Well, what do you think?

**Paige: **My head's still spinning.

**Vincent: **It's hard for you to accept when good things happen to you, I know. But this is everything you've ever dreamed about, wanted. Instead of fighting you, the demons will bow down to your feet. Instead of reigning in your powers, you can use them at will. You're free, unchallenged, loved.

**Paige: **Why Vincent?

**Vincent: **You don't remember? The name of your first love. A boy who promised you the world. Now you've got it.

**Paige: **What about my...

**Vincent: **Your sisters. They're a burden, aren't they? Forever forcing you to sacrifice yourself, your needs for them.

**Paige: **You're right. It's not fair.

**Vincent: **No,it's not. And unfortunately, unless we do something, they'll try to stop us, won't they?

[Scene: Police Station. Darryl is there. Leo walks in and goes over to him.]

**Leo: **We need to talk.

**Darryl: **Hello, Leo. Knew you'd show up sooner or later.

(Darryl walks into his office. Leo follows.)

**Leo: **Darryl, Paige is in trouble. A demon took her and I need Chris to help find her.

**Darryl: **Sorry, I can't help you.

**Leo: **What is that supposed to mean?

**Darryl: **Exactly what it sounds like. Look, I told the girls, and now I'm telling you. I'm not doing it anymore. Forget it.

**Leo: **Look, I understand...

**Darryl: **Hey. You don't understand. It's over, Leo. When those beings who erase memories allowed me to remember what happened after last time, I changed. I saw the light. This is your fight. It's not mine.

**Leo: **Well, I am fighting to try and save my sons. Alright, they are in trouble. Wyatt might be in trouble too. You're a father.

**Darryl: **I'm a cop. All I know... all I'm supposed to know is Chris got caught stealing a car. That's it. Son or no son, he's busted.

**Leo: **Yeah, well, sooner or later they're gonna figure out who he is, and then what, huh?

**Darryl: **It's not my problem. Excuse me.

[Cut to a jail cell. Chris is sitting on the bed. A guard walks past the cell. Leo orbs in.]

**Chris: **Took you long enough.

**Leo: **Shh. Not so loud. I'm getting you outta here.

**Chris: **Great. So Darryl's gonna cover?

**Leo: **Forget about Darryl. Come on.

**Chris: **Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're just gonna orb out of here? What about exposure?

**Leo: **Right now I'm more worried about them exposing you.

**Chris: **Yeah, but...

**Leo: **Look, son. I'm not gonna let you hang here, okay. Now come on, you've got an Aunt to save.

(Chris stands up.)

**Chris: **Thanks, dad.

(They orb out.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue and Mr. Right are there making a potion. The potion explodes.]

**Mr. Right: **Does that mean it's done?

**Prue****: **Or over done. I'm not so sure about this.

(She puts the potion into a vile.)

**Mr. Right: **Well, why don't we try it out? On me.

**Prue****: **Are you kidding? It might kill you.

**Mr. Right: **Well, then at least you'd know I was real. Look, if it works on me, it's gonna work on him, right?

**Prue****: **Okay. (She throws the potion at his feet and a cloud of smoke covers him. He gasps.) How do you feel?

**Mr. Right: **Alive.

(He walks around a picks up a knife.)

**Prue****: **What are you doing?

**Mr. Right: **Seeing how much I feel. (He cuts his hand with the knife.) Ow!

**Prue****: **Ow is good though, right? Ow means you're...

**Mr. Right: **I'm real. (He laughs.) I can't believe it. This is amazing. You have no idea what you've done for me, Prue.

**Prue****: **I hope you didn't just trick me into doing that.

**Mr. Right: **No, but I did help you realise you're not as powerless as you thought.

(Leo and Chris orb in.)

**Prue****: **Chris, you're out.

**Chris: **Yeah, thank god.

**Leo: **So how's that potion coming? Did it work?

**Mr. Right: **Perfectly.

(He holds up his hand.)

**Leo: **Okay, great. Chris has an idea on how you can find Paige.

**Prue****: **Me?

**Chris: **You're gonna have to sneak in.

**Leo: **And then once you're in, we'll bring you the potion that makes the demon real.

**Prue****: **And how exactly am I going to sneak in?

[Scene: Vincent's Lair. A group of Demonatrix's are there. Prue is amongst the Demonatrix's wearing leather and a blonde wig. Vincent walks in.]

**Vincent: **You're right on time.

**Demonatrix #3: **My aim is to please. Where's Paige?

**Vincent: **Coming. You know of course that she can't be a part of this. At least, not directly. They are after all, still her sisters.

**Demonatrix #3: **I understand.

(Paige orbs in with Piper and Phoebe.)

**Piper: **Paige, what are we doing here?

(Paige stands next to Vincent.)

**Paige: **You know how I've always felt tied down? Well, I thought you'd like to know how that feels. Ropes!

(A couple of ropes orb around Piper and Phoebe's hands.)

**Phoebe****: **What the hell are you doing? Paige? (Paige and Vincent walk into another room.) Paige.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Vincent's Lair. Demonatrix #3 pulls out a throwing star.]

**Piper: **Leo? Chris?

(Suddenly, Demonatrix #3 bursts into flames and is vanquished.)

**Prue****: **Oops. I missed. (She pulls out a throwing star and throws it at a Demonatrix. She kicks two and they fall to the ground. Prue runs over to Piper and Phoebe causing them to scream.) It's just me, it's Prue.

**Piper: **What? Prue. (She chuckles.) Are you here to save us or kill us?

**Prue****: **I haven't decided yet. Turn around. (She unties Piper.) Okay. (She then unties Phoebe.)

**Phoebe****: **Is there a plan involved in any of this?

**Prue****: **Well, there was until Chris and Leo didn't respond to your call.

**Piper: **Great.

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Leo and Chris are waiting there.]

**Leo: **Something's wrong, I can't sense her.

**Chris: **I'm going back down there.

**Leo: **No, you can't.

**Chris: **Leo, she needs the potion, alright? I can't just leave my cousin defenceless down there.

**Leo: **It's too dangerous. I'm not risking you too. Prue will figure it out, she always finds a way.

[Cut to Vincent's Lair. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are looking around a wall at a bunch of Demonatrix's in another room.]

**Piper: **Let me just see if I can get a clear shot.

**Prue****: **And risk exposing the baby? Absolutely not. This is what we're gonna do. I am going to go after the two on the right first.

**Phoebe: **Okay, then what?

**Prue: **Then go I after the two on the left. You two stay behind me.

**Piper: **Oh, sure.

**Prue****: **Okay, ready?

**Piper**** and Phoebe: **No.

**Phoebe: **Go.

**Piper**** and Phoebe: **No! (Prue runs into the room and the two on the right throw throwing stars at her. Phoebe screams and puts up her hands freezing them in mid-air, shocked she doesn't know what to do, but luckily Piper blows up the two on the left. Prue picks the throwing stars out of the air and throws them at the two on the right, vanquishing them.)

**Phoebe: **What was that!?

**Piper: **exactly what I was thinking. How did you freeze those things? Did you tap into my power?

**Phoebe: **If I did then I didn't do it intentionally.

**Piper: **then how did you freeze?

**Prue: **I can answer that.

**Piper: **Then go a head.

**Prue: **it was me, or rather baby me.

**Phoebe: **So wait, you have telekinesis, freezing time and premonitions?

**Prue: **I have all of your powers. I told you before, I'm thee Charmed One.

**Piper: **So, what you're like the power of three in the future?

**Prue****: **Yes, now can we focus please? We're not done yet.

**Piper: **Right, but you said you didn't have the potion.

**Prue****: **We don't need it.

(Prue walks off.)

[Cut to Paige's duplicate room. Paige and Vincent are standing there kissing. Prue, Piper and Phoebe barge in.]

**Prue: **Alright, break it up, you two!

**Vincent: **Prudence, I'm impressed. I underestimated you.

**Prue****: **Really? Well, that means she did too, and I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. (To Piper) Blow him up.

**Piper: **Huh?

**Vincent: **You can't. I'm not real, remember?

**Prue****: **I'm betting on if Mr. Right is real, then so are you. (To Piper) Just do it.

(Piper blows him up and vanquishes him. Paige glows.)

**Paige: **(Looks at Prue) what are you wearing?

[Scene: Magic School. Piper and Wyatt are there. Leo orbs in.]

**Wyatt: **Dad-da.

**Leo: **Hey, slugger. How's you mummy doing? Is she alright?

**Piper: **As long as one of her sisters doesn't try to kill her again, she'll be fine.

**Leo: **Well, now you know why we didn't tell you about it.

**Piper: **I'm glad you did otherwise I would've been totally in the dark when Paige kidnapped Phoebe and me.

**Leo: **Have you forgiven her yet?

**Piper: **No. Not to her face, anyway. But that's okay; she can suffer a little bit. So what's going on with Chris?

**Leo: **The car salesman dropped the charges. He had a sudden loss of memory. Wouldn't testify. Go figure.

**Piper: **Leo.

**Leo: **Magic was already exposed, so I had to do something, right?

**Piper: **You know, you're a good father.

**Leo: **Yeah? Thanks. I hope you say that again in twenty-three years. I wonder where we'll be then.

**Piper: **Me too.

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Paige is there sitting on the couch. Prue walks in.]

**Prue****: **Hey, Auntie.

**Paige: **Hey. How you doing? How's the column? Did you finish?

**Prue****: **I did. Just barely. But at least Sad in San Jose won't be so sad anymore.

**Paige: **See, you didn't need your powers to give good advice. Wait a second; you didn't get your powers back, did you?

**Prue****: **No, and I'm not in any hurry to, either. I think we've both been relying on our powers a bit too much, don't you?

**Paige: **Oh, subtle. Very subtle. That's what I like about you. All the same, I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking.

**Prue****: **Well, you were thinking that you needed a break. And those needs came from a real place. You just have to figure out a way to honour them without using magic.

(Mr. Right walks in.)

**Paige: **Got any advice for him?

**Prue****: **No. I used all my creative juices on the column. You're on your own with that one. (To Mr. Right) Good luck.

**Mr. Right: **Thanks.

(Prue leaves.)

**Paige: **Hey.

**Mr. Right: **Hey.

**Paige: **You all set?

**Mr. Right: **To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. I'm a little nervous.

**Paige: **Aww, well, don't worry. Leo will take good care of you. He's the best, and after all, he's come and gone from this world several times.

**Mr. Right: **So have I. Thanks to you.

**Paige: **Well, don't thank me just yet. If you're anything like me, and I have a sneaking suspicion that you are, you might get into a little bit of trouble out there.

**Mr. Right: **Well, if I'm anything like you, I can handle it, right? Will I ever see you again?

**Paige: **Only if you get into too much trouble.

(She kisses him on the cheek.)

**Mr. Right: **Well...

**Paige/Mr. Right: **Take care.

**End**


	24. Witch Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie. From now on, Charlie will be known as Prue.

[Scene: Underworld. "Witch Wars" studio. The "Witch Wars" logo flashes up on the TV screen and still images of Piper, Phoebe and Paige.]

**Corr: **(voice over) Welcome back to Witch Wars. Tonight on a very special episode, you'll see the ultimate battle when the Games masters themselves take on, not just any witches, but the legendary Charmed Ones.

(Corr shimmers into the studio and faces the camera.)

**Corr: **It'll be winner takes all, and we will take all. Their lives, their powers, and last but not least, their progeny.

("12 hours earlier" shows up on the screen in flaming letters.)

[Scene: Magic School. Great Hall. Cole, Phoebe and Paige are sitting at a table. Piper and Chris walk in.]

**Piper: **Sorry I'm late. I'm not moving real fast these days. Are you sure you don't want to be born anytime soon already?

**Chris: **Don't be in such a hurry mom.

**Paige****: **Okay, I hate to rush things, but what do we say we get this family meeting started, huh?

**Piper: **You know, you could cut back on those triple lattes a little bit.

**Phoebe****: **Hey, where are Leo and Prue?

**Gideon: **They went on the witch killer path, which you all should be focusing on as well.

**Phoebe: **We actually have bigger things to deal with, Gideon. Like trying to figure out who's after Wyatt. And I think I might have an angle on that.

**Paige: **You found the demon?

**Phoebe: **It may not be a demon. Look, we've relied on magic all this time and it's gotten us nowhere. And since the baby is messing with my powers I can't rely on my premonitions to help so I've had to resort to statistics.

**Piper: **Statistics?

**Phoebe: **Yes. Did you know that fifty percent of violent crimes are perpetrated by someone the victim knew? So don't you see? Whoever turns Wyatt evil might actually be someone we know or even care about.

**Gideon: **A mortal? Impossible.

**Phoebe: **Really? Because the crime reporter at the newspaper said that it's usually someone you least expect.

**Piper: **Alright, now you're making me nervous.

**Cole: **Wait, how would you know what a crime reporter said? Did you leave the school?

**Phoebe: **No. (He gives her a look that says I don't believe you.) Fine, yes are you happy?

**Cole: **Phoebe, we've talked about this. You can't leave the school, it's too dangerous.

**Phoebe: **I know, but I couldn't just sit here and do nothing and since we can't ask Darryl I figured I would ask the guy from the paper. And his theory was actually worth thinking over.

**Gideon: **Phoebe. (He slams a book shut.) This theory might make some sense in the lives of normal people but you aren't normal people. There's an entire underworld of demons out there who want you dead and today is no exception, which brings me back to the witch killer.

**Chris: **Hold on. Phoebe's onto something here. I mean, we've practically over turned every demonic stone, right? I mean, at least this is something new.

**Gideon: **I don't believe this. Someone is killing witches, possibly as we speak. How is that not your only priority?

**Chris: **Because we're running out of time, that's why.

**Piper: **What do you mean? Why?

**Chris: **I should've told you sooner.

**Paige: **Told us what?

**Chris: **What happens to Wyatt happens before Prue and I are born.

**Paige: **What?

**Phoebe: **And you're just telling us this now?

**Chris:** I thought I'd given myself enough time. I'm so sorry.

**Gideon: **Then how do we know that this witch killer isn't the one that's after Wyatt? Given this new information it seems to time out properly.

**Phoebe: **Okay, it's time to divide and conquer. Paige and Chris, you help Leo and Prue with the witch killer, I'm gonna go chase my theory. And Piper, you don't worry. We're gonna find this guy, I promise.

**Cole: **I don't thinks so. You're not going anywhere, you're staying here.

**Phoebe: **But Cole I have to go talk to him, this might help us keep Wyatt good.

**Cole: **Fine, but I'm going with you. I have the day off and I thought we could do something together and something together we shall do.

**Phoebe: **Fine, fine. Then let's go.

[Cut to Gideon's Office. Sigmund is there polishing a crystal ball. Gideon walks in and slams the door shut.]

**Sigmund: **Is something wrong, sir?

**Gideon: **Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I think they're just about to figure us out.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Paige, Chris and a demon are there. The demon is lying on the floor surround by five crystals. The crystals are zapping him and he is screaming.]

**Demon: **What'd I ever do to you?

(Paige picks up one of the crystals and the zapping stops.)

**Chris: **You're sure he's a demon, right?

**Demon: **Does that give you the right to commit unprovoked act of violence against me?

(Paige puts the crystal back down and zaps him again. She picks it back up.)

**Paige: **Tell us everything you know about the witches that were murdered.

**Demon: **I don't know anything, I swear. (Paige puts the crystal back down and zaps him again. He screams. She picks it back up.) Oh, the witches. The one last night, she put on a great show, she shot fire from her hands, and-and she put up a great fight.

(Paige throws a potion at him and vanquishes him.)

**Chris: **Why did you just do that? He was just starting to talk.

**Paige: **He was lying. A) There was no witch murdered last night and B)...

(Leo and Prue orb in.)

**Leo: **Another witch was killed last night.

**Chris: **You were saying?

**Paige: **Okay, that's just a coincidence. There's no way he could've been there to see that.

**Chris: **Did she have power to shoot fire out of her hands?

**Prue****: **Yeah. How did you know?

**Chris: **More to the point, how did he know?

**Paige: **Huh?

**Chris: **Maybe he was working for an upper level demon.

**Paige: **Alright, we just happen to trap the apprentice to the exact demon that we're trying to catch and know nothing about.

**Leo: **What are we talking about?

**Chris: **Oh, the fact that Paige just vanquished our lucky break.

**Paige: **You don't know that.

**Prue****: **Well what do we know?

**Paige: **We know that one demon can't possibly be doing all of these killings, so I'm thinking that someone is getting demons to join forces.

**Leo: **So you think somebody is trying to organise the underworld?

**Paige: **Seems like it. And unfortunately, I seem to be the only person that is concerned about the fact that Prue over there (points to her niece) is out there roaming around the underworld without any powers.

**Prue****: **Without my active powers. I can still cast spells.

**Paige: **Great. So when the demon attacks you, let's hope that you can come up with a little rhyme just in time.

**Prue: **I think you're overreacting. I mean if you want to worry about someone, worry about mom.

**Leo: **Why, what happened?

**Prue: **Ohh, nothing much. She's just been leaving Magic school.

**Leo: **What? Why in heavens would she do something like that, doesn't she know that demons will come after her?

**Prue: **Ohh it gets better.

**Leo: **Oh, really?

**Prue: **Mmh, the baby has been messing with her powers so she has none.

**Leo: **What?

**Prue: **Yep. The only powers she has is the ones coming from the baby and she can't even control those.

**Paige: **I think you're overreacting, she has Cole with her. He's more then capable of taking care of both her and the baby.

**Prue: **Well I don't care. I'm gonna go bring her some potions.

**Chris: **What should we do?

**Paige: **Pray that she doesn't get attacked.

[Scene: Witch Wars studio. Corr, Clea and an upper-level demon are there.]

**Upper-Level Demon: **And what do I get out of it?

**Corr: **Fame, glory, the respect of the entire underworld and of course, the powers of the witch you kill.

**Clea: **If you win.

**Upper-Level Demon: **If I play, I'll win.

**Corr: **A demon of your considerable power we have no doubt. As long as it's entertaining.

**Upper-Level Demon: **Just out of curiosity, how did you come up with the idea, anyway?

**Clea: **Well, we can't take all the credit. You'd think demons would've invented reality television, but somehow humans beat us to it.

**Corr: **Still, it's the best idea we ever stole. And demons everywhere love to watch. So if you're ready to play just draw your blood and sign on the dotted line.

(He picks up a sheet of paper and a knife.)

**Upper-Level Demon: **Draw my blood? Why?

**Corr: **So that your powers, should you for any reason lose, will revert to us.

**Upper-Level Demon: **My powers? You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way I'm signing...

**Corr: **I'm sorry; I thought you were planning to win.

**Clea: **And if you don't, you'll be dead, so you won't need your powers anyway.

**Upper-Level Demon: **But it doesn't mean I want you to have them. It's quite a racket you got going on here. Get all these guys to sign their powers over to you and risk their lives all for the chance to kill some stupid witch.

(He starts to leave.)

**Corr: **The witch is not the point, the point is fame. The point is...

**Upper-Level Demon: **Fortune, yeah, I got it. That may work on the silly morons you have playing this game so far, but it won't work on me.

(He shimmers out.)

**Clea: **If we don't get an upper-level demon to play, we will never collect the powers we need.

**Corr: **We just have to be patient. As the game gains in popularity, more and more powerful demons will want to play.

**Clea: **How do you know?

**Corr: **Because if human beings are foaming at the mouth to humiliate themselves on national television, and they are, then demons are an easy mark.

**Clea: **Upper-level humans?

(He pulls her closer to him.)

**Corr: **Donald Trump has his own show. Just be patient, my love, and together we'll rule the underworld.

**Voice: **It's an old goal, but a good one. (A fireball appears in Corr's hand.) Disarm, and I will reveal myself.

(The fireball disappears. Gideon appears sitting in a chair near by.)

**Corr: **What is that, an Elder?

**Clea: **Kill him.

**Gideon: **What I have to offer is far better than anything my death will ever bring you.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe walks up to the crime reporter, Kyle.]

**Phoebe: **Hi, I'm sorry to bother you again. You seem super busy. You're always super busy.

**Kyle: **That's why I chose crime. So many bad guys, I knew I'd never be out of work.

(Phoebe laughs.)

**Phoebe: **That's funny. You are funny. Um, thanks for those statistics yesterday, they really helped me a lot.

**Kyle: **Are you flirting with me?

**Phoebe: **What?

**Kyle: **Because when a woman who looks like you flirts with me, it generally means they want something.

**Phoebe: **Okay, yeah, you got me. Um, I'm interested in dedicating a month of my column to the protection of our children and I was sort of wondering, you know, if something, god forbid, were to happen to my nephew Wyatt, what do you think the police might do to try to figure out who did it?

**Kyle: **They'd make a flow chart.

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, a what?

**Kyle: **You do realise that I'm on a deadline here, right?

**Phoebe: **Should I go back to the flirting?

**Crime Reporter: **I guess I could use some coffee.

**Phoebe: **That's great. You are great. I'm buying. (She sees Prue orb into her office.) Oh my god.

**Kyle: **What?

**Phoebe: **You gotta just give me one second. (Phoebe races into her office and closes the blinds.) Have you lost your mind?

**Prue****: **No. Another witch was killed last night.

**Phoebe: **Oh, no.

**Prue****: **Oh, yes. And she had active powers. So I need you to go back to magic school where you are safe.

**Phoebe: **Prue, you're my baby, not my baby sitter.

**Prue****: **Oh, that's clever, you're very clever. And I'm glad that while I'm panicking, you have the time to be clever.

**Phoebe: **Okay, it's very sweet that you're worried about me, but I am fine, and I have a lot of work to do here. Besides I have your dad to protect me.

**Prue: **Speaking of dad, where is he?

**Phoebe: **He went to get some coffee seeing as it's a public place he thought I would be safe for 10 minutes, took a lot of convincing but he left. And besides I can't leave, I have a lot of work to do.

**Prue****: **Great. Do your work at Magic school.

**Phoebe: **I can't do it from the school because Kyle Donie is not at the school.

**Prue****: **Who is Kyle Donie?

**Phoebe: **A reporter, one who knows everything there is to know about crime and criminal investigation, and since we don't have Darryl's help anymore, he's the only resource we have.

**Prue****: **Fine. (She hands her bottles of potions.) Explosive, acid, smoke bomb. Use them.

**Phoebe: **Thanks mum. (Prue throws a teleportation potion at her feet and vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Phoebe walks out of her office and back over to Kyle.) Okay, where were we?

**Kyle: **Oh, uh, you were flirting with me poorly, and I was helping you find your bad guy.

[Scene: Witch Wars studio. Gideon, Corr and Clea are there.]

**Gideon: **If I can find you through my demonic contacts, then how long do you think it'll be before the Charmed Ones find you and shut you down? They already know about the witch killings, so it's really only a matter of time.

**Clea: **And you're here to warn us?

**Gideon: **No, I'm here to help you.

**Corr: **Now, why don't I believe that?

**Gideon: **I need the Charmed Ones distracted for a while whilst I accomplish an important mission. I thought your game might be the perfect thing.

**Corr: **You want us to target the Charmed Ones?

**Gideon: **No, I want you to use them, make them your next stunt if you will. We'll plant a witch in their care; have her be the next target in your game. You're contestants will have to get past them to get to her.

**Clea: **Get past the Power of Three? That's a suicide mission, no one will sign up.

**Gideon: **The Power of Three isn't a factor at the moment because Piper and Phoebe are convalescing at my school for the duration of their pregnancies.

**Corr: **It would draw upper-level demons.

**Clea: **I don't trust him. Why would an Elder wanna sacrifice an innocent witch and put the Charmed Ones in danger?

**Gideon: **I don't, and that's part of the deal. There will be no blood drawn. You will set up a series of tasks, have the demons, oh, I don't know, steal something from the witch to begin with, let it escalate from there.

**Clea: **Steal something?

**Gideon: **If you kill innocents or in anyway harm Charmed Ones, then your game will be over and you will be dead. Understand?

**Clea: **We don't take kindly to threats, Elder.

**Corr: **Or, um, how would we put the witch target into their care or say, put them under surveillance?

**Gideon: **Get the contestants ready. Put a witch under non-lethal attack, and I'll take care of the rest. The cameras? (Corr picks up a box with five black crystals in it. Gideon picks up a crystal and his face shows up on a screen.) Clever.

**Clea: **Thanks.

**Gideon: **Don't disappoint me.

(Gideon takes the box and orbs out. Clea hits Corr on the arm.)

**Clea: **What's the matter with you? Why do you trust him?

**Corr: **I don't. But with all the powers that we'll get from the demons who sign up, we'll have more than enough to kill him when the time comes. As well as the Charmed Ones.

(Clea giggles and they kiss.)

[Scene: Manor. Parlour. Leo and Chris are there. Chris is looking through the Book of Shadows.]

**Leo: **So what is it we're looking for?

**Chris: **Uh, any demon that can be powerful enough to be organising the underworld or any demon who might be running some sort of training camp for younger demons or any demon who could be...

**Leo: **So basically any demon.

**Chris: **Yeah. This sucks, you know that? We're running out of time here and we've got nothing, repeat nothing, to go on.

**Leo: **We've faced worse.

**Chris: **What's worse than not knowing? For over a year now I've been looking and you didn't know this deadline was looming but I did. I knew every single day. That's why I was never able to relax.

**Leo: **Why didn't you tell us?

**Chris: **Because I didn't want to get you involved. I was trying to protect you.

**Leo: **Chris, we're your parents, we're supposed to protect you, not the other way around.

(Paige and Prue orb in.)

**Paige: **Hey. I got a new scrying crystal. Amethyst. I thought we could use the extra power boost.

**Leo: **What exactly are we scrying for?

**Prue****: **Witches under attack. I don't want anymore of them getting killed, and that includes my mother who is now determined to stay at the office, ever since my dear cousin decided to drop his little bomb this morning. Something I thought we decided not to do.

**Chris: **I already said I was sorry.

**Leo: **And he shouldn't have to say it again.

**Prue****: **Alright, dad.

(Gideon orbs in.)

**Leo: **Gideon, what are you doing here? Is Piper okay?

**Gideon: **Hardly. Thanks to Phoebe's ludicrous new theory, everybody's now a suspect in her mind. She's terrorising the entire school.

**Leo: **So you want me to talk to her?

**Gideon: **I'd be eternally grateful. (Leo orbs out. Gideon sees Paige scrying.) What are you scrying for?

**Paige: **Witches under attack. (Gideon waves his hand without them seeing and the crystal immediately points to a place on the map.) Ooh. Caught one. In the mission.

**Gideon: **You should all go. Hurry.

(Paige grabs Prue and orbs out followed by Chris. Gideon holds out his hands and the box with the crystal cameras appears. The lid opens and with a wave of his hand three of the crystals fly up into the corner of the walls and disappear out of sight.)

[Scene: Alley. A witch is being attacked by a demon. She swings a pipe several times at the demon but misses.]

**Witch: **Help!

(A mattress near by morphs into another demon.)

**Shapeshifter: **Not what you were hoping for?

(The witch hits the Shapeshifter with the pipe, knocking him to the ground. Paige, Prue and Chris orb in. Paige throws a potion at demon #1 and vanquishes him. Another demon shimmers in behind the witch and rips her necklace off from around her neck.)

**Demon #3: **Got it.

(He shimmers out.)

**Shapeshifter: **Damn it.

(Shapeshifter shimmers out. Paige and Chris help the witch up.)

**Chris: **What the hell just happened?

**Prue****: **I don't know.

**Witch: **Who are you?

**Paige: **Um, I'm a Charmed One. Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe.

(They orb out.)

[Cut to the Manor. They orb in.]

**Tali:** Where are we?

**Paige:** It's okay. You're gonna be safe here. What's your name, anyway?

**Tali:** I'm Tali. How can I ever thank you guys for saving me?

**Paige:** Okay, I don't think you need to, because I don't think we did. I'm not even sure they were after you.

**Prue****:** Yeah, they were after your necklace.

**Tali:** Oh, my grandmother's amulet.

**Chris:** Amulet. Is it magical? Does it have any power?

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. The scene continues on a TV.]

**Tali: **No, no, not at all.

**Paige: **This is all very strange.

**Demon #3: **Wait, this thing is powerless? Then why did you want us to steal it?

**Corr: **It got the Charmed Ones involved. Didn't it?

**Shapeshifter: **So when do we get our shot at them?

**Corr: **Be patient. This was only round one. (He turns to the camera.) Stay tuned.

[Cut to a Demonic bar. A room full of demons are watching Witch Wars on a TV. The Witch Wars logo shows up on the screen and they all cheer.]

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Magic School. Piper pushes Wyatt down the hall in his stroller. She sees Mrs. Winterbourne.]

**Piper: **Mrs. Winterbourne? Hold it right there.

**Mrs. Winterbourne: **Oh, hi, Wyatt. Hi, Piper.

**Piper:** Never mind that. I just wanted you to know that Wyatt will not be in your class tomorrow or ever again, for that matter.

**Mrs. Winterbourne: **Why? Is there a problem?

**Piper:** A problem? You mean like when Wyatt was playing with that little girl at the play-doh table this morning?

**Mrs. Winterbourne: **You mean Emily? She's such a sweet little psychic.

**Piper:** She stole his dough, right out of his hands, and you did absolutely nothing.

**Mrs. Winterbourne: **Well, stole's a little harsh, don't you think? She's only two years old.

**Piper: **No, that's not the point. (Leo walks in.) What message is this sending to him? That people can just take from him? That people can hurt him? That grown adults will not be there to protect him?

**Leo: **Piper.

**Piper: **What?

**Leo: **We need to talk. (To Mrs. Winterbourne) Would you mind taking Wyatt for a stroll just for a minute, please?

**Piper: **What!

**Leo: **It's alright, go ahead.

**Mrs. Winterbourne: **I'll be right over there.

(She pushes Wyatt down the hall.)

**Piper: **Are you out of your mind?

**Leo: **Piper, do you realise you're driving everybody nuts around here?

**Piper: **Well, I don't really care; see I'm trying to protect our son.

**Leo: **From whom? His "Mommy and Me" teacher?

**Piper: **Hey, how do you not know that she's the one who's after him? If Phoebe's right...

**Leo: **She's not.

**Piper: **How do you know?

**Leo: **Because why would anybody we know want to turn to Wyatt evil? It just doesn't make any sense, just like Gideon said.

**Piper: **How do you know it's not him? Or us for that matter.

**Leo: **Piper.

**Piper: **No, I'm serious. What if he saw what this life did to us, and-and how hard it was and just decided to take the easy way out.

**Leo: **That's not what happened.

**Piper: **How do you know?

**Leo: **Because Wyatt is surrounded by love. We love him whether we're together or not. He's got a brother and cousin that risked everything just to save his life. An Uncle who will always be there to protect him and he's got two aunts who would rather gauge out their own eyes than see anything bad happen to him.

(Piper sighs and hugs Leo.)

**Piper: **Just promise me we'll keep him safe.

**Leo: **I promise.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue, Paige, Chris and Tali are there. Chris and Prue are flipping through the Book of Shadows while Paige and Tali watch.]

**Paige: **That-that's him, the Brute demon.

**Chris: **Okay. "Upper-level demons with overwhelming physical strength. They work alone, generally crushing skulls of their victims." You're lucky he wasn't after you.

**Prue****: **Okay, this isn't making sense. Are you sure that that amulet did not have magical powers?

**Tali: **Positive. It was just a family heirloom.

**Chris: **Well, do you have anything else of your grandmother's?

**Tali: **Her wedding ring. Why?

**Prue: **That's a great idea. We can use it to scry for the amulet.

**Chris: **And find out where the demon went.

(Phoebe and Cole walk in.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, people, heads up. I need your address books, your phone books, basically all your books. Hi, I'm Phoebe.

(She shakes Tali's hand.)

**Cole: **And I'm Cole.

**Prue****: **This is Tali. She was attacked by three upper-level demons today.

**Phoebe:** Wow, and you lived to tell about it? Congratulations. (To Paige) Okay, about those books. I'm kind of in a hurry.

**Paige:** Phoebe, we actually need your help.

**Cole****:** How bad was it?

**Tali:** Well, um, they stole my grandmother's amulet.

**Phoebe:** Really? How powerful was it? Could they use it for like, mind control or something?

**Tali:** Oh, no, it was just decorative.

**Phoebe:** Decorative.

**Tali:** Yeah, pretty much.

**Phoebe:** Hmm. saving my nephew or kleptomaniac demons. I really need those books, guys.

**Paige:** Pheebs...

**Phoebe:** What? This is important. I'm gonna draw up a police flow chart of everyone in Wyatt's life who can possibly be a suspect, and I don't want to forget anybody.

**Paige:** Fine. My book is in my bedroom.

**Chris:** Mum's is down in the kitchen.

**Phoebe: **Great. I hope you find your amulet. Okay, we'll be at the office if you need us, but please don't need us because I really think I'm onto something here.

[Cut to Gideon's Office. Gideon and Sigmund are watching Witch Wars.]

**Gideon: **Stubborn little witch! She's not playing along.

**Sigmund: **What if she finds us out?

**Gideon: **She won't.

**Sigmund: **How are you going to stop her? (Gideon orbs out.) Thanks for sharing.

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. Corr and Clea are there. Clea stabs an athame into the table. Gideon orbs in.]

**Gideon: **Athames. I thought we'd agreed nobody would be hurt.

**Corr: **The weapons are part of the game. It's how powers are taken.

**Clea: **But don't worry. Only the players will be using them on each other.

**Gideon: **More dead demons? Not a problem for me.

**Clea: **Hmm. More dead Elders wouldn't be a problem for us either. What do you want?

**Gideon: **This whole distraction isn't working as well as I'd hoped, especially not on Phoebe. She's meeting with a reporter again, and I won't have him feeding her any more information.

**Corr: **You want him dead?

**Gideon: **No, of course not. I want him out of the way.

**Clea: **Now how are we supposed to do that without killing him?

**Gideon: **Be creative. Plant more cameras. Make him part of the game. Use the Shapeshifter. I like him.

**Corr: **Still, he is a demon, which means there's only so much we can control in the risk department.

**Gideon: **I expect you'll do your very best.

(Gideon orbs out.)

**Clea: **Did he just give us an opening?

**Corr: **He must be more desperate than we thought, which means that maybe he won't shut us down after the first witch dies.

[Scene: Demonic Bar. Demons are there drinking, playing darts and pool. A male demon sinks the black ball into one of the pool table's pocket. A female demon stabs the male demon with her pool cue and vanquishes him. She chuckles.]

**Female Demon: **Next?

(A demon playing darts throws a dart and hits the bulls eye.)

**Demon: **Right, finally. (Witch Wars comes up on the TV screen. The demons cheer.) Witch Wars, yeah!

**Demon #2: **Witch Wars!

**Demon #3: **Shh!

(Demon #2 vanquishes Demon #3.)

**Demon #2: **Nobody shushes me!

**Corr: **(on TV) you want battles? You thirst for blood? You ain't seen nothin' yet. Of course, that warlock won't be seeing anything ever again, will he? In round two, these three upper-level demons will again have to get past the Charmed Ones to get to the witch. But this time they're not going after her necklace. They're going after her life.

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. The scene continues.]

**Corr: **Before we get started, let's introduce our newest contestant. He's a Darklighter all the way from the northeast underworld. It's good to have you with us.

**Darklighter: **Good to be here.

**Corr: **Now, remember, your athames will absorb the powers of your victims as well as each other. The last demon standing will be awarded all of the powers collected at the end. For the winner, a serious power boost. For the losers, certain death. Oh, one more thing. Since the Shapeshifter failed to get the witch's amulet at the end of round one, he must now take on the added risk of confronting a Charmed One directly. In this case, Phoebe.

**Shapeshifter: **Oh, great!

**Corr: **And the Brute Demon, having won round one by claiming the amulet, has won the rights to make the first move.

**Brute Demon: **Yeah!

**Corr: **Now the players will enter the confessional cave to share their strategies with the audience. Let's watch.

(They leave the room. The Brute Demon shows up on a screen in the room.)

**Brute Demon: **One of the Charmed Ones is getting ready to scry for the amulet, right? To find me. Good. I'll be waiting for her, and when I take her out, the witch will be mine.

(The Shapeshifter shows up on the screen next.)

**Shapeshifter: **It's suicide to go up against a Charmed One. But if I could persuade Phoebe to invite me home with her, she'd be leading me right to the witch. And if not, well she can't put up a good fight, with being pregnant and all. (He chuckles)

(The Darklighter shows up on the screen next.)

**Darklighter: **All's I gotta do is bide my time, wait for that stupid brute to get himself killed, and then make my move.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe and Kyle are there.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, so we have the immediate family and then close friends of the family. Who's next?

**Kyle: **Uh, anyone the child originally came in contact with in the last six months.

**Phoebe: **Okay, but the child's been in seclusion for the last six months. So are we talkin' kids in the nursery and teachers?

**Kyle: **And his mother's hairdresser, or your handyman or clergyman.

**Phoebe: **Ok, let's just say, hypothetically speaking, that the police are running out of time. And they can't possibly research everyone the child's met in the last six months. Who do they focus on then?

**Kyle: **Immediate family.

**Phoebe: **They've ruled out the immediate family.

**Kyle: **Okay, I kind of preferred the fake flirting to this.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, I'm sorry. I just get very emotional when things have to do with my family. And the pregnancy hormones are not helping one bit.

**Kyle: **Well, that's why the cops usually do this part and not the parents, or the aunt.

**Phoebe: **Okay, so what would the cops do next?

**Kyle: **Phoebe, it sounds to me like you're looking for some kind of magic formula, and there just isn't one.

(The Shapeshifter peeks around the corner near by.)

**Phoebe: **Well, can't you just narrow it down a little bit?

**Kyle: **Uh, statistically, when it's not a crime of necessity, you're looking at white men between the ages of twenty-five and fifty, usually someone you least expect, maybe even trust. Think on that. I'll get coffee.

(Kyle walks into another room where the Shapeshifter knocks him out. He shapeshifts into Kyle and walks into the room.)

**Shapeshifter/Kyle: **Making any progress?

**Phoebe: **No, not yet. I thought you were getting coffee.

**Shapeshifter/Kyle: **I changed my mind. If I have caffeine this late, I can't sleep.

**Phoebe: **Well, I'm not gonna sleep until I figure this out.

[Scene: Manor. Leo orbs in at the bottom of the stairs. Chris and Prue walk down the stairs.]

**Leo: **Hey, how's it going here?

**Chris: **Paige and Tali went to get her grandmother's ring. How's mum doing?

**Leo: **She's scared. She's holding up.

**Chris: **And how are you doing?

**Leo: **About the same.

(Paige and Tali orb in.)

**Paige: **Got it.

**Tali: **So what are you planning to do when you find them? I mean, could this be some kind of trap?

**Paige: **Honey, it could always be some kind of a trap.

(Paige starts scrying for the Brute Demon.)

**Leo: **Which is why you shouldn't go alone.

**Chris: **He's right, Paige. If these are the witch killers...

(The crystal points to a spot on the map.)

**Paige: **Got it.

**Tali: **Why don't you guys all go with her? I mean, if they wanted to kill me, they would have done it when they had the chance. Right?

**Paige: **No, I'm sorry. Can't leave you unprotected.

**Chris: **I'll stay.

**Paige: **(to Leo and Prue) Come on.

[Cut to a warehouse. The Brute Demon is there.]

**Brute Demon: **Lambs to the slaughter.

(The Brute Demon lays Tali's necklace on the ground, then hides out of sight. Paige, Prue and Leo orb in. Paige sees the necklace.)

**Paige: **Okay, that looks like a trap.

**Leo: **Let's get outta here.

(The Brute Demon jumps in front of them and attacks Prue. She kicks him in the gut and then kicks his head knocking him to the ground. The Brute Demon drops a red crystal. Paige throws a potion at him and vanquishes him.)

[Cut to the Demon Bar. The crowd groans.]

**Demon: **Told you he'd eat it.

**Bald Demon: **That's gonna leave a mark.

[Cut to the warehouse. The red crystal is projecting the Witch Wars show on the wall.]

**Leo: **What's that?

**Paige: **That's us.

(The projection cuts to Chris and Tali in the living room.)

**Chris: **(in projection) we've got to get going. Is there any place we can go...?

**Prue****: **Okay, what's going on?

(In the projection, a Darklighter appears in the living room and shoots Chris with his crossbow.)

**Leo: **Chris.

(Leo orbs out. Paige picks up the red crystal and Prue picks up Tali's necklace and they orb out.)

[Cut to the manor. Paige, Prue and Leo orb in. The Darklighter is standing there carrying a dead Tali.]

**Darklighter: **I win. You lose.

[Cut to the Demonic Bar. The crowd cheers.]

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Paige, Leo and Chris are there. Leo heals Chris's wound.]

**Chris: **I am so sorry. I didn't even see him coming.

**Paige: **It's okay; it's not your fault. We're being watched.

**Chris: **What?

**Prue****: **Sons of bitches. Where are the cameras?

**Chris: **What cameras?

**Leo: **There's some kind of live feed going on in the crystals.

**Paige: **Yeah, except I think they cut it off. I'm not seeing anything.

**Chris: **Well, who?

**Paige: **I don't know. I vanquished the Brute Demon before I could ask him. What is this, some kind of game?

**Chris: **Actually, it might be.

**Leo: **What are you talking about?

**Chris: **Well, I heard something when I was down in the underworld. But I thought it was just a rumour.

**Prue****: **You thought what was a rumour?

**Chris: **Well, that there was this demonic game show. Kind of like Survivor, but only for demons.

**Paige: **And you didn't tell us this why?

**Chris: **Because I didn't think it was relevant.

**Paige: **Okay, that's your theme song of today. Did you notice?

**Leo: **Paige.

**Paige: **Look, I'm sorry. Well, at least it explains how the demon we trapped today knew that the witch died. He was watching it on TV. Pretty sick.

**Leo: **No sicker than any other reality TV show. (Paige and Chris give him a look.) I'm just saying.

**Chris: **Except this one's about killing witches for entertainment.

**Prue****: **Yeah. We have to get out of here. Because they are listening to us. We're gonna find you.

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. Corr and Clea are watching them on a TV.]

**Clea: **We need more powers, fast.

**Corr: **Don't worry. Cue the confessional.

(Corr walks into the confessional room. The Darklighter is there talking into the camera.)

**Darklighter: **One demon down, one to go. All I have to do is wait for Phoebe to kill the Shapeshifter. Then I can make my move.

**Corr: **What if she doesn't? I mean, why wait? Why not just eliminate the competition yourself?

**Darklighter: **Good point.

[Scene: The Bay Mirror. Phoebe is talking on her cell phone.]

**Phoebe: **A Reality what? You have got to be kidding me. Alright, I'll be home as soon as I can.

**Shapeshifter/Kyle: **Is something wrong?

**Phoebe: **Kind of. Listen, thanks. I-I have to get going.

**Shapeshifter/Kyle: **I was having a really good time.

**Phoebe: **Really.

**Shapeshifter/Kyle: **Yeah.

**Phoebe: **Well, thanks again for all your help, and maybe we can talk more tomorrow.

**Shapeshifter/Kyle: **Or since you're heading home, I could just come with you.

**Phoebe: **I'm sorry?

**Shapeshifter/Kyle: **Uh, to check out your place... look for any, you know easy entry points. I mean, most bad guys usually attack at home.

**Phoebe: **Are you sure about that? Because I think I've heard...

**Shapeshifter/Kyle: **I'm the expert, right? (Phoebe grabs her purse.) So let me just come home with you, make sure everything is alright.

**Phoebe: **Yeah. Well, that's not gonna happen. See, I'm not going home. I, uh... have to go somewhere else. My fam...

(He attacks her.)

**Shapeshifter/Kyle: **Take me to your house, witch. Now!

(Phoebe hits him in the face and backs away.)

**Phoebe: **Cole!

(The Shapeshifter moves towards Phoebe. She screams and puts up her hands, freezing the demon. The Darklighter appears behind him. The Darklighter moves towards the Shapeshifter and holds out an athame, stabbing the Shapeshifter in the back. He is vanquished. Cole fades in.)

**Cole****: **Phoebe!

(Phoebe picks up the athame the Shapeshifter dropped.)

**Darklighter: **Balthazar, you still alive?

(He shoots his crossbow and Cole fades out with Phoebe, the arrow missing them.)

[Cut to the Witch Wars studio. Corr is waiting there for the Darklighter to return. The Darklighter appears beside him.]

**Darklighter: **The witch is dead, and I'm the last demon standing. That's the game, my friends. That is the game!

**Corr: **Well, not quite.

**Darklighter: **What?

**Corr: **Well, as you know, all good reality TV shows have one final... (Corr stabs the Darklighter in the back and vanquishes him.) Twist. (Clea excitedly runs over to Corr and puts her arm around him.) Now, it's our turn to play.

[Cut to the Demon Bar. The crowd cheers.]

**Bald Demon: **Gotta admit. It's a good twist.

[Scene: Magic School. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Cole, Leo and Chris are sitting around a table flipping through books. Paige finds the athame in her book.]

**Paige: **Found it. Power-sucking athame.

**Piper: **And?

**Paige: **Well, and that's it.

**Phoebe: **Wait, it doesn't say anything about what kind of demon uses it or what the WW stands for?

**Paige: **No.

**Phoebe: **Well, that's not a big help. Okay, well, we could scry with the athame or the crystal thingie.

**Paige: **No, I tried.

**Prue: **Mom, did you try to get a vision off of it?

**Phoebe: **Yeah and I got nothing.

**Chris****: **How about a return to sender spell?

**Paige: **Tried. Our magic is blocked.

**Phoebe: **So then, we've got nothing.

**Paige: **Yes, we have nothing but a houseful of cameras, and an underworld full of voyeurs.

**Leo: **Piper, Phoebe why don't you go relax? We can take it from here.

**Piper: **No. We're fine. I mean, and relax? Relax where? We're being watched.

**Leo: **Not here. Not at magic school they're not.

**Prue****: **Uncle Leo's right. You should go lay down. We've got it under control.

[Cut to Gideon's Office. Gideon and Sigmund are watching them through a crystal ball. They see Piper and Phoebe get to they're feet and Leo and Cole getting up to help them.]

**Piper: **You don't touch me. You're the reason I look like this.

**Cole: **Come on sweetie, I'll walk you to your room.

(Gideon waves his hand and the vision disappears.)

**Sigmund: **You have to put a stop to this.

**Gideon: **You're missing the bigger picture, Sigmund.

**Sigmund: **Sir, another witch is dead.

**Gideon: **That wasn't supposed to happen.

**Sigmund: **You're dealing with demons. What did you expect?

**Gideon: **Sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

**Sigmund: **How far are you willing to go? Phoebe and the baby were nearly killed.

**Gideon: **No, they weren't. She's strong and the baby is much stronger. She protected her mother and herself as I knew she would.

**Sigmund: **She shouldn't have had to. They weren't supposed to go after the Charmed Ones.

**Gideon: **Yes, they were. That was my plan all along, to get the Games masters to try to kill the Charmed Ones.

**Sigmund: **But why?

(Gideon walks over to a book shelf and grabs a book.)

**Gideon: **To get them off my trail! To get them believing that it's the Games masters who are after Wyatt, as if they've been after him all along.

**Sigmund: **But what if they succeed? What if they kill the sisters?

**Gideon: **I have no intention of letting that happen. I only want Wyatt eliminated, not them.

(Gideon leaves the room.)

[Cut to the hall. Gideon walks up to the table and shows them a page in the book.]

**Gideon: **I think I might have found something that can help.

**Paige: **It's the crystal thingy.

**Gideon: **It's actually an ancient form of magical voyeurism. The ronyx crystal predates even the crystal ball. Our demon friends must have found a way to put a new spin on an old idea.

**Prue****: **Wait a minute. It's got an incantation to activate it. "Mallock cormon alli-tas."

(Gideon shakes his hand without anyone seeing and the crystal emits a projection of Witch Wars.)

**Corr: **Welcome back to Witch Wars. Tonight, on a very special episode, you'll see the ultimate battle, when the Gamemasters themselves take on not just any witches, but the legendary Charmed Ones. It'll be winner takes all, and we will take all. Their lives, their powers, and last but not least, their progeny.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Magic School. Prue, Paige, Chris, Leo and Gideon are there.]

**Paige****: **That's what their show is about? Killing us?

**Chris: **Then either us or Wyatt...

**Gideon: **It has to be Wyatt, which means... oh, yes. This makes perfect sense.

**Prue****: **What about any of this makes perfect sense?

**Gideon: **Don't you see? These Gamesmasters are the demons that you've been looking for all along. The ones who are after Wyatt.

**Chris****: **What?

**Gideon: **Think about it. They've been collecting powers, hoping to gain enough to be able to collect yours.

**Chris: **And then get Wyatt's.

**Paige: **Well, it kinda fits into Phoebe's theory then, right? We don't know who they are. But they know who we are.

**Leo: **I'm gonna kill them.

**Gideon: **No, Leo, you're an Elder now. Non-violent, remember?

**Leo: **Watch me.

**Prue****: **We're gonna have to find them first. Do you think we could trace the signal back to them?

**Paige: **No, not without Piper and Phoebe. I think they're too strong already.

**Prue****: **No, we don't need them. (She picks up the athame.) Because we have this, and they're not going to kill us on TV. We're gonna kill them.

[Scene: Witch Wars Studio. Corr and Clea are there.]

**Clea: **What if they never go back to the manor?

**Corr: **They will. If there's one thing I know about The Charmed Ones, they never run away from a fight.

(On the TV screen, Paige and Chris walk into the attic.)

**Paige: **(on TV) what exactly are we looking for?

**Chris: **Anything that will let us vanquish the Gamesmasters without the Power of Three.

**Corr: **It's show time.

(Corr and Clea kiss passionately, then Corr shimmers out. Leo orbs in with Prue.)

**Leo: **Hi.

(Clea attacks them.)

[Cut to the manor. Attic. Corr shimmers in.]

**Corr: **Anybody wanna play a game?

(Chris grabs a box and throws it at Corr. He telekinetically knocks it aside. Paige throws two potions at him but they don't harm him.)

**Paige: **When are they coming back?

(Corr throws a fireball.)

[Cut to the Witch Wars Studio. Prue kicks Clea in the face and she is knocked backwards. She gets back up and creates an energy ball. Leo orbs in behind her and stabs her in the back with the power-sucking athame. She is vanquished.]

**Prue****: **Now that's good television. Give me the athame.

**Leo: **Are you sure about this?

**Prue****: **It's for Wyatt. Besides I'm the only one who can handle the powers and dads at Magic school with mom so this is our only option. (Leo gives Prue the athame and it glows and sparks with electricity. Prue glows for a second as the powers enter her body.) Feels good to have powers again.

**Leo: **Give 'em hell.

(Prue shimmers out.)

[Cut to the attic. Paige and Chris dive over a couch as a fireball heads straight for them.]

**Corr: **This game's over.

(Prue shimmers in.)

**Prue****: **I couldn't agree more. (She throws an energy ball at Corr and vanquishes him. She turns to the camera.) See what happens when you make a play for our baby? Who wants to play next?

[Cut to the Demonic Bar. The room full of demons are still watching Witch Wars.]

**Prue****: **(on TV) what's the matter? Scared of me? (Prue shimmers out and shimmers back in, in the Demonic Bar.) Well, are you? Are you? (The demons make a run for the exit. Prue throws energy ball after energy ball vanquishing all the demons. She throws one at the TV screen and smashes it.) Looks like your show's just been cancelled.

[Cut to the Manor. Attic. Paige and Chris are sitting on the couch. Leo orbs in.]

**Leo: **Where's Prue?

**Chris: **That's a good question.

(Prue shimmers in.)

**Prue****: **God, that was great. I wanna kill somebody else. Who can I kill? Chris, find me another demon to kill.

**Paige: **Okay, we gotta get these powers outta her.

**Prue****: **What? You're the one who wanted me to have a power, remember?

**Paige: **Yeah, not a demonic power.

**Prue****: **Well, it's not like it's the first time I have demonic powers. Besides beggars can't be choosers. Oh, poor little powerless Prue. She can't even take care of herself.

**Paige: **Okay. I'm sorry. I admit it. I was, I was wrong.

**Prue****: **What did you say? Would you mind repeating that, please?

**Paige: **I'm sorry. I was wrong. I clearly underestimated you. You are very powerful.

**Prue****: **That's all I wanted to hear. Now who wants to stab me?

**Paige: **What?

**Leo: **It's the only way to get the powers out of her.

**Prue****: **Come on. I dare ya. I double dare ya. I triple dare ya. I super duper dare...

**Paige: **Oh! (Paige grabs the athame off of Prue.) I'll stab her. Leo, be ready to heal.

(Paige gets ready to stab Prue and...)

[Scene: Magic School. Everyone's there. Paige is pouring champagne into glasses.]

**Cole****: **You stabbed my baby?

**Paige: **Oh, you would have too.

**Chris: **She was pretty obnoxious.

**Prue****: **Yeah, demonic powers without Wiccan ones to balance them. Not such a good thing.

**Piper: **No, it was a great thing. You saved Wyatt.

**Prue: **We all did.

**Piper: **So we're a hundred percent certain these were the demons we were looking for all along?

**Phoebe: **To our nephew. May he always be safe.

(They all clink their glasses together.)

**Chris: **I can't believe it's finally over.

**Prue: **Yeah, me either.

**Leo: **Well believe it. You two just saved the future.

**Wyatt: **Mum.

**Piper: **Yeah, I know.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Gideon's Office. Gideon and Sigmund are there watching them through the crystal ball. Gideon waves his hand and the vision disappears. Sigmund paces across the room.]

**Gideon: **Sigmund, try to relax. We were successful today. They're off our trail. Even better, their guard is down which makes it that much easier to eliminate the threat.

**Sigmund: **His name is Wyatt.

**Gideon: **I'm sorry?

**Sigmund: **What if Phoebe was right? What if future Wyatt wasn't turned evil by a demon? He's just an innocent baby. What if, in trying to eliminate a threat, we are actually creating a monster? That's such a tender age to be betrayed by those who have sworn to protect you. What if that's what turns him?

**Gideon: **It's possible. Anything is possible. But armed with this future knowledge, we have to try to make sure that it doesn't happen this time.

**Sigmund: **The only way to be sure is to stop this now.

**Gideon: **Sigmund! This child should never have been born. He is enormously dangerous. Why am I the only one who seems to understand that?

**Sigmund: **That's a very good question, sir, and with all due respect, it's why I can't let you go through with this. I'm going to tell the sisters the truth.

(Sigmund walks towards the door. Gideon raises his hand and Sigmund stops at the doorway, gasping for breath. Gideon walks over to Sigmund.)

**Gideon: **I'm sorry, old friend. But this too, is for the greater good. Forgive me.

(Gideon claps his hands together and Sigmund explodes into a million little pieces.)

**End**


	25. It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie. From now on, Charlie will be known as Prue. I've changed the date to fit Chris and Prue's birthdays. It's Halloween.

[Scene: Magic School. In the great hall, Chris stands on the ladder and pulls out a book from the bookshelf. Paige and Gideon are below, writing a spell.]

Chris: You know, your time travel section is due for a serious overhaul. I mean, I can find more information Googling.

Gideon: Googling?

Chris: Never mind. (Chris steps down.) Any luck with that spell yet?

Paige: You mean since the last two minutes you asked me?

Chris: Look, I'm just getting nervous here, okay? Prue's and my birthday is in two days, and if we're not outta here before we're born…

Paige: What? Something bad you don't know about could happen?

Chris: I just don't want to take any chances. Besides, we came here and did what we had to do, and that was to save Wyatt. Now it's time for us to go home.

(Piper, Leo, Cole and Phoebe walk in. Leo and Cole are pushing Phoebe and Piper's suitcases.)

Paige: Sooner than you might think.

Chris: Oh, no. No, no, no. Not yet. You're early.

Piper: Oh, relax. We're just getting a jump on things. None of us is in labor. We're sending some stuff back to the house.

Chris: Just don't scare me, okay?

Leo: What's the matter? Isn't the spell ready?

Gideon: I think it's ready. It should work.

Leo: Should work? What do you mean?

Gideon: Well, there are no guarantees with time travel, Leo. You should know that better than anyone. Sorry. There's always a chance that something might go wrong.

Leo: All right. We're not taking any chances.

Chris: We might have to. I'm running out of time here.

Leo: No. I'm not sending you through a one-way portal unless I know where you're gonna land.

Gideon: You can never be certain, unless, of course, you went too. And even then…

Leo: All right. Let's just forget the spell and start to work on that potion again.

Gideon: But the spell has a better chance of working. It's the Power of Three.

Leo: Yes, but if something goes wrong, he'll have an extra potion with him and he can come right back.

Piper: I agree. It sounds safer, so why don't you guys get to work on that? Paige, can you orb these home for us? Just squeeze them into the nursery or something.

Paige: Nursery?

Phoebe: You did clean out the nursery, right?

Paige: Yeah. No. I was working on the spell. I'm sorry.

Piper: Well, you better hurry, or else Baby Chris and baby Prue will be sleeping in your room.

Paige: Yeah, don't worry. I'm all over it.

(She goes over to the bags and orbs out.)

Phoebe: Don't forget diapers. Lots of diapers.

Chris: Okay. Gotta get outta here.

[Scene: Gideon's office. Gideon comes in and closes the door. He goes over to a curtain and pulls it back, revealing a mirror.]

Gideon: They're preparing to send the boy home. (Gideon sits down in a chair. His reflection, Evil Gideon, stays standing.) It's time.

Evil Gideon: For our plan to work, we have to get the sisters…

Gideon: And Cole, Leo, Prue and Chris out of the way. Don't worry. We will.

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Outside Halliwell Manor. Prue gets out of Phoebe's car and heads toward the Manor. A woman walks over to her.]

Woman: Hello, Phoebe. Excuse me, Phoebe. Hello.

(Prue stops and turns around.)

Woman: You're not Phoebe.

Prue: Hey, no I'm not. I'm the sisters' cousin. What's up?

Mrs. Noble: What's up is you parked in my driveway again.

Prue: Yeah. Unfortunately, there's nowhere else to park.

Mrs. Noble: So I should suffer?

Prue: Well, you know, Phoebe and Piper are brining home the babies in a couple of days, and I did a little shopping…

Mrs. Noble: This is getting to be a real problem.

Prue: You know what? Just do me a favour. Let me run inside and put these bags down, and then I'll come outside and move the car. (A police car pulls up.) You called the patrol guy?

Mrs. Noble: This is the third time this week you've blocked me.

Prue: Yeah, well if your dumpster didn't take up half the block, then I wouldn't have to park in your driveway.

(Mrs. Noble's jaw drops. The patrol officer comes over.)

Mrs. Noble: This is against neighbourhood association rules.

Prue: (To Patrol Officer) Excuse me, can you write her a citation for that ugly eyesore dumpster there, please?

Patrol Officer: Homeowner's got a permit.

Prue: I don't have time for this.

(She leaves. Patrol Officer places a ticket on Phoebe's car.)

[Scene: Piper's bedroom. Paige is trying to put the bassinet's together. Prue enters.]

Prue: Oh, look at how cute. I remember mom telling me about how I used to fit in there.

(Prue puts down her bags.)

Paige: This is not cute. This is the bassinet from hell. Do you know how to put this together?

Prue: No, that would be a Leo or dad thing. I still can't believe I'm being born.

(Paige sits on the bed.)

Paige: Yeah, well, you and Chris aren't gonna have anywhere to sleep.

Prue: I know. What made us wait so long to do this baby room?

Paige: We were busy trying to keep Wyatt from turning evil.

Prue: Here, let me help you.

(She takes off her jacket.)

Paige: Yeah, which I'm glad we did, but it just means that he's gonna need a bedroom.

(Prue picks up the bassinet.)

Prue: Yeah, well, even if he was evil, we'd need another bedroom.

Paige: Yeah, but now with everybody coming home plus two, we're a room short.

Prue: Well, I won't be occupying moms room any longer. Then again, she and dad will be moving in there, I don't know. I just really think we need to focus on the babies right now.

Paige: And on getting Chris and you home. Oh, remember him? You know? Your cousin? The one you've been avoiding?

Prue: I have not.

Paige: Okay, so why weren't you helping Gideon and me with the spell?

Prue: Because I was helping Leo trying to find the burdock root. It was very hard to find. It's back-ordered everywhere. (She puts the bassinet down.) You're right. You know what? We're just gonna have to get new bassinets.

(She sits on the bed.)

(The doorbell rings.)

Prue: I forgot to move mom's car.

(She leaves the room.)

[Cut to downstairs. Prue answers the door.]

Prue: Sheila.

(Sheila is standing in front of her, crying.)

Sheila: It's getting to be a habit, isn't it? Me showing up a wreck.

[Time lapse. Prue and Sheila are sitting on the couch in the living room. Prue hands Sheila a box of tissues. She takes one.]

Sheila: We never fight, that's the thing. At least we never used to, but lately, Darryl's just been so on edge, you know?

Prue: Any idea why?

Sheila: Actually, I was hoping you might know.

Prue: Me?

Sheila: I went to his work the other day just to say hi and I saw an arrest warrant on his desk, for Chris.

Prue: Chris? Are-are you sure?

Sheila: I'm positive. I even asked him about it, if he was gonna make it go away, and that's when he just lost it. He told me to stay out of it and stay away from the girls from now on. Did something happen that I don't know about?

Prue: A couple of weeks ago, Darryl got really scared when he was trying to cover up for us, and we felt horrible, you know, but obviously, it really affected him.

Sheila: Enough not to cover for Chris?

Prue: He got really scared. Maybe you just need to give him some time.

Sheila: Yeah, but that doesn't help you right now, and it doesn't help Chris. Look, I-I love Darryl, and I-I know this is eating him up inside, but the girls are like family to us. You don't turn your back on family.

(Prue smiles.)

[Scene: Magic School. Chris draws a large triquetra symbol with chalk on the wall.]

Chris: I wonder how different the future's gonna be, how much different my life is gonna be. (Chris steps back. Leo walks up to him.)

Leo: I just want you to get home safely. Now remember, if anything seems different, we have another vial of this to get back right away. (Leo gives him a potion.)

Chris: You worry too much, you know that? I'll be fine.

Leo: I'm your father. It's my job to worry. Now listen, when you get back there, you gotta take it easy on Wyatt, okay? You can't hold a grudge.

Chris: Hey, as long as he's not Ruler of All Evil, I'm cool.

Leo: I'm serious. He's gonna be different. Good. He's not gonna remember he wasn't. So if you really want to change the future, you gotta start with a clean slate.

Chris: Okay. Okay, I get it. How about you? Are you starting with a clean slate?

Leo: How do you mean?

Chris: Like you and mom. Look, all I'm saying is I'd like to know where you two are headed before I go back, that's all.

Leo: It's complicated. I'm an Elder. I made a commitment.

Chris: So? It's not like you haven't broken the rules before. I'm living proof of that.

Leo: Yeah. We'll see. Listen, we have enough of this stuff if you want to try a dry run before everybody gets here. What do you think?

Chris: Yeah. Let's do it.

Leo: should we wait for Prue?

Chris: Nah. When she heard it was a test run, she decided to wait until we came back.

Leo: Okay, well here goes nothing.

(Leo throws the potion at the triquetra. Before it hits the wall, the potion breaks. Leo and Chris fold their arms.)

Leo: That should have worked. I'll get you home, buddy, I promise.

(Leo turns away. After a moment, Chris does too. Drops of blood appear on the floor, heading out the door.)

[Scene: Gideon's office. The door opens. Gideon appears as he pulls down his hood. He has a cut in his left palm. He TKs the door close. He TKs the curtain open. Evil Gideon is licking the blood of his cut on his right hand.]

Evil Gideon: Their potion almost certainly would have worked.

Gideon: We stopped them just in time, though it…

Evil Gideon: Wasn't supposed to hurt. (They pull a large glass shard from their palms.) Shall we?

(They put their palms up toward each other and heal each other.)

Gideons: Thank you.

Gideon: At least now they'll be forced to use our spell.

Evil Gideon: The sooner the better. Wyatt's magic grows stronger by the day.

Gideon: That much power in one being…

Evil Gideon: Is bound to turn him…

Gideon: Evil.

Evil Gideon: Good. We have to get those who protect him out of the way.

Gideon: Starting with Leo and Chris.

Evil Gideon: But, what about Prudence

Gideon: She is staying behind, decided to wait until it succeeded, besides without her powers she isn't much of a threat.

(There's a knock on the door. The door opens and Leo pokes his head in.)

Leo: (Echo) Gideon? (He sees him.) Hey, it looks like we're gonna need that spell after all. Is there an echo in here?

Gideon: It's poor acoustics. Have Piper and Phoebe call Paige and Prue, and I'll get the spell.

Leo: Okay. You know, I don't understand what happened. That potion should have worked.

Gideon: Like I said, time travel is tricky. You will still be escorting your son?

Leo: Well, I think so. I think it's safest, don't you?

Gideon: Absolutely. Gather everyone together. I'll be right along.

(Leo leaves. Gideon goes back to the mirror and meets Evil Gideon.)

Gideons: Here they come.

[Scene: Outside Police Station. A police car pulls up into the drive. Prue and Paige run to Darryl.]

Prue: Darryl.

Paige: Hey Darryl.

Prue: Darryl. Stop. (They stop in front of Darryl.) We just need to talk to you.

Darryl: We have nothing to talk about.

Paige: Look, Chris and Prue are going home today to their future home.

Prue: Yeah, and we were hoping you know, that you could find it in the goodness of your heart, even though we know that you're mad at us, you know, just, throw away his file.

Paige: The one with the little arrest warrant in it.

Darryl: Apparently, I haven't made myself clear. I am done covering for you. Done. Now if you'll excuse me.

(Darryl tries to walk past them, but Prue stops him.)

Prue: Darryl, think about it. Okay? The cops are gonna come for Chris, and what are they gonna find? They're gonna find a little itsy-bitsy baby.

Paige: And then they're gonna find us, which risks exposure.

Darryl: Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you broke Chris out of jail. Inspector Sheridan thinks that Chris' breakout was an inside job, which, if I'm not careful, could point back to me. I've got a family to think about, too, you know. (He sees Inspector Sheridan.) Great. (She stops next to him.) Inspector Sheridan.

Sheridan: Have you seen Chris lately?

Prue: Chris who?

Sheridan: (To Darryl) When you have a minute.

(Sheridan and Darryl walk into the office.)

Paige: At least you guys won't be dealing with her in the future.

[Scene: Magic school. Leo pushes Wyatt into the Great Hall. Cole comes in right behind him with Nixie in his arms and Phoebe by his side. Piper walks in. Chris is there.]

Chris: Where are Prue and Paige?

Phoebe: I'm sure they'll be here soon.

Chris: Soon? Soon is when Dad and I have to go.

Piper: Dad? What do you mean? (To Leo) Wait, you're gonna go too?

Leo: Just long enough to make sure he gets where he needs to be.

Piper: And when exactly where you gonna tell me about this?

Chris: I told him he didn't have to come. I don't need him.

Leo: No. It's too dangerous. Remember the last time you went through a portal? You were almost dinosaur kibble. I have to go.

Cole: What about Prue? Isn't she going?

Phoebe: No, she decided to stay behind because it's a test run.

(Gideon comes in.)

Gideon: Sorry. I just wanted to go over the spell one more time, make a few tweaks.

Piper: Tweaks? Let me see that.

(Piper takes the spell from Gideon's hands. Prue and Paige orb in.)

Chris: Finally. Where have you two been?

Paige: Sorry. We were a little, uh…held up.

Prue: But we're here now, so let's get this show on the road, you know? The clock's a-tickin'. Tick-tock, tick-tock.

Piper: Since when have you been in a hurry to get this over with?

Prue: Well, since something happened with the thing, and the thing, with the thing.

Chris: Huh?

Prue: There's a warrant out for Chris's arrest.

Leo: What?

Paige: Yeah. We tried to get Darryl to bury it, but he's not on our side anymore.

Phoebe: It's okay. We've been through worse. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out. And if you get back to the future and we're in jail, you just have to bust us out. (She smiles.) You just go back to that beautiful, peaceful world that you helped create. (She and Chris hug.) I'm really gonna miss you.

Chris: I'll miss you too.

Paige: Aw. Here comes the huggin' part.

(She gives him a hug. Chris hugs Piper.)

Piper: Thank you for coming here. I love you.

Chris: I love you so much, mom.

Cole: (He gives Chris a man hug) Take care of yourself and my little girl.

Chris: I will, don't worry.

Piper: Now go on. Hurry. You be safe.

Chris: Thanks for all your help.

Gideon: You did a noble thing in coming here.

(Chris looks at Wyatt and makes a shooting sound.)

Chris: Pow. Be good.

Prue: Oh god, could you be anymore dramatic? It's just a test run, he's coming back for me and Nixie.

Phoebe: Prudence! Don't be so rude.

Prue: Sorry.

(They turn to the triquetra.)

Piper/Phoebe/Paige: In this place and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, open the door through time and space. (The portal opens.) Create a path to another place. (Chris and Leo walk into the portal.)

[Scene: Magic School. Leo and Chris walk through the portal and see the Evil Charmed Ones and Evil Gideon standing in front of them. Evil Gideon has a hand on Evil Phoebe's shoulder.]

Chris: Where are we?

[Cut to Magic School. The portal closes. Evil Leo and Evil Chris are there.]

Evil Leo: I have no idea.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Magic School. Takes off from before. Gideon walks up toward Evil Leo.]

Gideon: Something's gone wrong. Don't let them leave.

(Evil Leo pushes him backward into Prue. They fall down. Chris makes a Darklighter's crossbow appear. He fires an arrow at Paige. Piper freezes it.)

Piper: Are you out of your mind?

(She knocks the arrow down.)

Evil Leo: (To Evil Chris) Follow me.

(They dark orb out. Piper gasps.)

Phoebe: What the hell was that?

(Prue and Gideon stand up.)

Gideon: I'm not sure.

Paige: You're not sure? Chris just tried to kill me, and you're not sure? We were supposed to send him back to the future, not turn him into a Darklighter.

Piper: Excuse me, people. Those were black orbs. Where did they get black orbs from?

Cole: Breathe. Breathe, Piper. You don't wanna go into labor yet.

(Phoebe rubs Piper's stomach.)

Paige: Well?

Gideon: Perhaps the spell wasn't specific enough.

Phoebe: Meaning what?

Gideon: Meaning it worked, obviously. It opened up a portal. Not to another time, but to another world. A parallel world, not just any parallel world. One that's the exact reverse of ours.

Paige: Reverse like what? Reverse like evil?

Gideon: Precisely. You see, it's all part of the grand design. A universe destined to maintain balance. Light and dark, yin and yang, good and evil. For good to prevail in this world, then an equally evil world must also exist.

Paige: Well, that's quite a faulty design, isn't it?

Gideon: No, it's not Paige. Balance is everything. Without it, the cosmos doesn't spin.

Prue: Are you telling me that when our Leo and Chris stepped in there, their evil selves stepped out?

Gideon: Yes. It's a mirror world. Whatever happens there happens here.

Phoebe: So our Leo and Chris are in their evil world.

Piper: Well, we gotta go get 'em.

Cole: You can't go get them. You and Phoebe are not going anywhere.

Paige: Besides, what about those evil fellas that just came through here?

Piper: We'll go get them later.

Gideon: Actually, I think you should go after them now.

Phoebe: Why?

Gideon: Because for every second that they're in our world, they risk throwing off the balance by doing something evil.

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Evil Chris drinks some beer as Evil Leo stands by.]

Evil Leo: You ever see anything so good?

Evil Chris: It's disgusting. Can you believe all the liquor stores are closed in the mornings here? What's up with that?

Evil Leo: Didn't stop you from kicking down the door to get in. (Evil Chris nods.) Why didn't you orb in?

Evil Chris: What's the fun in that?

(He takes another drink. Evil Leo chuckles. Evil Chris drops the beer bottle.)

Evil Leo: Strange. Everything seems the same, but kinda different, you know? Its cleaner, it's happier, it's more civilized.

(A car crash is heard.)

Evil Chris: Now that's what I'm talking about.

Evil Leo: This place makes me sick. I gotta get out of here.

Evil Chris: Gives you an idea of what kind of awful, saccharine future I came from, why I had to come back and change it so bad.

Evil Leo: And I'll always be proud of you for that. You saved Wyatt from turning good. You gave us a second chance. The least I could do is get you back to your future, back to evil.

Evil Chris: Thanks, dad.

Evil Leo: First we gotta get back to our world, though. We're gonna need the Power of Three to do that.

Evil Chris: Well, we can't trust those Pollyanna witches. They're too good. God, who do I have to kill so we can get out of here?

Evil Leo: I think I might know somebody, somebody we can use to force the sisters to help us.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Prue is scrying while Paige gets the crystals.]

Prue: I don't understand. If they're just like our Leo and Chris, then why do we need a crystal cage to trap them?

Paige: So they don't try to kill us again, for one thing.

Prue: Yeah, I don't think they were trying to kill us. I think that they were just surprised, like we were.

Paige: Yeah, well, I am not taking any chances. Hey, did you get any hits yet?

Prue: No, nothing. They must not be doing anything evil.

Paige: Yeah, well, if Gideon's right, it's just a matter of time. (In British accent) Besides, we wouldn't want the cosmos to stop spinning, would we?

Prue: It's so weird to think that there are evil twins of us out there doing the exact same things as we are right now.

Paige: I can't think about that. It hurts my brain.

(Nothing happens with the crystal so Prue puts it down; by doing that she touches the map. She gasps and closes her eyes. Paige looks to see her niece in vision mode. Prue comes out of the vision.)

Paige: Did you just have a vision?

Prue: Yeah. That was weird.

Paige: Does that mean you have your powers back?

Prue: (she waves her hand at a book on the table, but nothing happens) No, only my visions.

Paige: That's weird. Well what did you see?

Prue: I saw our favourite Darklighters, with Darryl.

[Scene: Alleyway. Evil Chris smashes the garbage lid over Darryl, being held by Evil Leo. Darryl's already beaten up. He falls down. Evil Chris tosses the lid aside.]

Darryl: What the hell's wrong with you? I'm a cop.

Evil Leo: Pretty wimpy-looking one too, if you ask me.

Evil Chris: Nothing like our Darryl. I think that's the cheapest suit I've ever seen. What's the matter, huh? Girls not paying you enough?

Darryl: Paying me? What has gotten into you?

(Evil Chris grabs him by the collar.)

Evil Chris: Let's just say I don't like you coming at me in either world. (He throws him across the alley.) This almost isn't any fun.

(Darryl points a gun at them.)

Darryl: I don't care if you are under some kind of spell. Come any closer, I'll shoot. I swear.

Evil Chris: Gun. (The gun black orbs out of his hands and into Evil Chris' hand. He laughs.) Now this is fun.

(He points the gun at Darryl.)

Evil Leo: Not yet. We still need him for leverage. He's no good to us dead. Not yet, anyway.

(He hands Evil Leo the gun. Paige and Prue orb in behind Evil Leo and Evil Chris. Paige puts two crystals down.)

Darryl: See? This is the crazy-ass kind of stuff that makes me not wanna have anything to do with you people.

(Paige orbs out.)

Evil Chris: Who are you talking to?

Prue: Us.

(They turn around. Prue kicks the gun out of Evil Leo's hands.)

Evil Leo: That's not gonna stop us.

(Paige orbs in behind them.)

Prue: No, but…

Paige: This will.

(Paige puts the crystals down, activating the cage.)

Evil Leo: Son of a bitch.

(He powers up an energy ball. He throws it. It bounces of the cage and they duck.)

Paige: Nice firepower, Leo. I didn't know you had it in you.

Prue: Don't go anywhere.

(Prue and Paige go to help Darryl. He gets up.)

Darryl: Stay away from me.

Prue: Darryl, let us take you to Gideon. He can heal you.

Darryl: No! Stay away!

Paige: Darryl, please.

Darryl: I said no! Damn it! Leave me alone. I don't wanna have anything to do with you people anymore. Don't you understand?

(He leaves.)

Paige: Well, I don't think that helped our cause any.

[Scene: Gideon's study. Gideon and Evil Gideon are playing chess at the mirror.]

Gideon: My Charmed Ones will be joining you soon. Are you certain you can keep…

Evil Gideon: Mine away? Absolutely, I told them to wait at the manor for the good Leo and Chris to come to them. I'm taking your knight.

(Black knight moves over and smashes the White knight into pieces.)

Gideon: I knew you'd do that. So the next move, of course, is…

Evil Gideon: Piper and Phoebe. Once they're in labor, we'll have a clear shot at the boy.

Gideon: If we impress upon them the extent of the danger their sister and Prue are in…

Evil Gideon: It will expedite matters.

Gideon: But everything has to happen quickly. We're tinkering here with the grand design, risking its tenuous stability…

Evil Gideon: By creating an imbalance of power on one side. I know. But it's a far greater risk to allow Wyatt to grow up.

Gideon: To threaten both worlds, I agree.

(Gideon TKs a White knight and it smashes the Black Queen. Evil Gideon smiles.)

Evil Gideon: I like the way you think.

Prue: (From another room) Gideon?

(Gideon stands up.)

Evil Gideon: No echo.

Gideon: A good sign.

(Evil Gideon stands.)

Evil Gideon: They can never know we were behind this.

Gideon: They won't.

(Gideon leaves.)

[Cut to Great Hall. Paige and Prue are there. Gideon enters.]

Gideon: Did you catch them?

Paige: Yeah. Stuck 'em in a classroom, and, you know, they can't orb out of there.

Prue: They are a little feistier than the real Chris and Leo. I don't know how we're going to get them to cooperate.

Gideon: Hmm. Well, I'm sure your evil counterparts are anticipating exactly the same problems since, other than morality; you're one and the same.

Paige: How does that help us figure out what we're supposed to do?

Gideon: Perhaps you should trade yourselves. You go into their world, they'll come into ours. You can each retrieve your respective Leo and Chris.

Prue: Kind of makes sense.

Paige: And what about your evil counterpart? Will he be hip to this plan?

Gideon: I have every confidence that he will be waiting there exactly as I am here. But remember, good or evil, we're all after the same thing – Leo and Chris returned and the cosmic balance restored.

Prue: Get Aunt Piper and mom. We're gonna need the Power of Three.

[Scene: Magic School. Mirror world. A portal opens and Prue and Paige walk through. They see the Magic School darker and more evil.]

Paige: Okay, where is everybody? Isn't Piper and Phoebe supposed to be here?

Prue: This is weird. I don't think we should be here. We should get out of here.

(Suddenly an energy ball flies at them. They scream and duck. Evil Gideon walks up to them.)

Evil Gideon: What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here.

(Paige and Prue look back at the portal. It closes.)

[Cut to Good Magic School. Piper and Phoebe see the portal close.]

Piper: Why didn't they come through? Where are they?

Gideon: I don't know. (Piper takes panicked breath. She puts a hand around her stomach and goes toward a chair.)

Phoebe: Easy Piper. Try to relax. (Piper sits down.) We wouldn't want you to go into premature labor now, would we?

(Gideon looks at Wyatt.)

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Evil Magic School. Prue, Paige, and Evil Gideon are there.]

Evil Gideon: You have no idea what you've done. Just by coming here, you may have thrown both worlds irreversibly out of balance.

Paige: Okay, well, doesn't killing us sort of do that, too?

Evil Gideon: Don't be ridiculous. If I wanted to kill you, I would have. I was just, caught off guard.

Prue: Well, you need to relax there, tiger.

Evil Gideon: It's a different world, Prue. One filled with distrust, even amongst allies.

Prue: I don't understand. Where are your Paige and Prue?

Evil Gideon: Out looking for your Leo and Chris. They were supposed to bring them back here.

Prue: Well, your Leo and Chris are at our magic school waiting to be rescued. (Evil Gideon puts a hand on Prue's shoulder.)

Paige: Okay, this is just one big mess. What happened to the whole yin-yang business?

Evil Gideon: It's been thrown off, possibly as a result of the exchange of Leo and Chris. Two worlds that mirror each other when they're in balance. And they no longer are.

Paige: Okay, if it's already bad, what's gonna happen now that we're here?

Evil Gideon: With both sets of sisters on the same side, the balance is dangerously at risk. We have to work quickly to correct it.

Prue: If you are suggesting a plan, don't. We've got it covered. You don't worry about it. We need to find his Phoebe and Piper.

Evil Gideon: If you do, they'll probably kill you. Evil, remember, and they've got a terrible tempers, worse when pregnant.

(Prue and Paige shake their heads.)

Prue: Yeah, that's not much different in our world. Trust us, we can handle it.

Paige: Yeah.

Evil Gideon: Your instincts are right to distrust me. I am evil, after all. But we both want the same thing.

Paige: Okay, well there's a little problem with that because your girls didn't uphold their end of the bargain. They did not find our guys.

Evil Gideon: But you will. You know them, know how they think.

Prue: Okay, so we're gonna bring you your Chris and Leo, and then what?

Evil Gideon: You'll have our Piper and Phoebe for a Power-of-Three spell. They'll know it's the only way to get their men back. And if you encounter your counterparts, be careful. They will kill you.

(Paige and Prue orb out.)

[Scene: Prescott Street. Rats are on trashcans. Broken cars are in the streets. There are unkempt and dirty yards around the houses with trash littering in the streets. People yell at each other. A man steals a purse. The other neighbours ignore it. Paige and Prue duck out from behind an abandoned car. They look around.]

Paige: Okay, this place isn't just evil, it's ugly.

Prue: Oh, I don't think they're home. And I don't wanna go in there to find out.

Paige: Charmed Ones working for evil. Who would've thunk it? Well, I'm with ya, especially after Gideon's little warning.

(A kid rides by on a bike and breaks a car window with a metal rod.)

Prue: Hey!

Paige: I don't think Chris and Leo would've gone into that house either.

Prue: Maybe they went to see Darryl like their evil counterparts did. I think we should talk to Darryl.

Paige: I don't think if Darryl wants to talk to us in the good world, he's not gonna wanna talk to us in the evil world.

(A neighbour walks out with a dog. The dog barks at Prue. She and Paige see an advertisement on a taxi roof: "Ask Phoebe. Read me…or else.)

Prue: Maybe he will, if he thinks we're them.

Paige: Okay, I really think we need to get out of here.

(Paige takes out her cell phone.)

Prue: What're you doing?

(She dials.)

Paige: I wanna see if this works in the parallel world. Ah! It does. (Into the phone) Hi, can I have Lieutenant Morris, please?

Voice: Hey! (They look over and see the Evil Patrol Officer walking to Evil Mrs. Noble.) Lady, you want me to give her a second citation, it's gonna cost ya.

Evil Mrs. Noble: Why, you greedy son of a…haven't I given you enough already?

Evil Patrol Officer: Hey, don't give me that!

(He pushes her down.)

Prue: Hey, leave her alone!

(He sees them walking toward him and starts backing away.)

Evil Patrol Officer: I, uh, I wasn't really gonna give you that citation.

(He leaves. Prue helps Evil Mrs. Noble up. She sees her and screams and runs away.)

Prue: Wow. We must be some bad ass witches in this world.

Paige: Yeah. Remember that for when we meet up with bad ass Darryl.

[Scene: P3. It's now a strip joint. Evil Darryl sits on a seat getting a lap dance from a girl. Paige and Prue walk in.]

Paige: Well, it looks like everybody's enjoying themselves.

Prue: Including Darryl. Ugh. Okay, juts remember, we're used to this.

Paige: Right. Think mean. Think nasty.

(They walk toward Darryl. A man walks up to Paige. She pushes him down. They walk to Darryl. Prue clears her throat. Some officers block them.)

Evil Darryl: (To officers) it's all right. Let 'em through. (To Paige and Prue) I knew you'd show up sooner or later.

Prue: How's Sheila?

Evil Darryl: (To the dancer) it's all right, honey. I'll be here all night. (She leaves.) Sheila who?

(He shows them his wedding ring and laughs with his buddies. They knock knuckles. Prue pushes Evil Darryl backwards She grabs a beer bottle, breaks it off, then puts it to Evil Darryl's throat.)

Prue: Leo and Chris, where are they? Where are they?!

Evil Darryl: Last time I saw them was at the police station. Me and my boys were trying to give Chris what he deserved. But Leo orbed him away. I've never seen him run from a fight before.

Paige: Where'd they go?

Evil Darryl: If I knew, do you think I'd be here waiting for you? Where you been anyway? Undercover in the Underworld?

Prue: Why?

Evil Darryl: Bright, happy colours? Not exactly your style. Get away from me. I don't want Sheridan to see me with you. She's been all over my ass.

(Prue stands up and sees Evil Inspector Sheridan dancing on a pole.)

Prue: (To Evil Darryl) Don't get up.

(She and Paige walk away.)

Paige: Now what?

Prue: I think maybe we're looking at this all wrong. Maybe we all are.

Paige: Come again?

Prue: Well listen, if Darryl won't help Leo and Chris because he's evil, then they'd have to go to someone who's good, right, to help them?

Paige: Okay, yeah, but who's not evil here? Where are the good guys? They hiding?

Prue: Yeah, in the Underworld. Think about it. Reverse it. Who's good here?

Paige: Demons.

Prue: Right, and if I know Chris, he would have gone after the most powerful good demon there is.

Paige: You're right.

[Scene: Underworld. It looks like a peaceful garden. Good Barbas turns around. He's wearing white.]

Good Barbas: I know the truth of all your hopes because I can feel your greatest hope inside here, the hope that one day to return home. (He's talking to Leo and Chris.) Oh, and of course, your presence here gives me great hope, the hope that someplace there really is a different kind of world, a world where the greater good, the, uh, the goodness of the heart prevails.

(He walks past them, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.)

Chris: Is he for real?

Leo: He must be. Demon of Fear in our world must be the Demon of Hope here. (To Good Barbas) Question is, do you have enough power to send us back?

Good Barbas: Oh, alas, no, I do not, not if you were brought here by the Power of Three. But, however, hope springs eternal, so I may be able to persuade the sisters of my world to help us simply by relying on their greatest hope, the hope to reunite with your counterparts, and then, maybe… (He waves his hand over Chris' face.) You will be able to return to your time before it's too late as you hope.

(He begins to touch Chris, but he slaps his hand away.)

Chris: Whoa. Don't touch me.

(Paige and Prue orb in.)

Paige: Oh, thank god.

Good Barbas: Quickly, orb away. I will deal with them. I've done it before.

Leo: No, it's okay. They're the good ones.

Chris: Trust us. They're not evil.

(Evil Prue and Evil Paige walk up.)

Evil Prue: No, but we are.

(Evil Paige waves.)

[Scene: Good Magic School. Piper's bedroom. Piper is lying on the bed, in labor. Phoebe and Mrs. Winterbourne are there too.]

Mrs. Winterbourne: Breathe, dear, in long, out short. One in…three short. (She demonstrates.) In…three short.

Piper: Where are Paige and Prue?

Phoebe: Gideon's trying to find them, sweetie. Just try to focus on the breath. In…

(Gideon and Cole walk in.)

Gideon: What happened?

Mrs. Winterbourne: Her water broke. She needs to get to a hospital.

Piper: Did you find them?

Gideon: No, not yet, but you can't wait any longer. It's not safe. (To Mrs. Winterbourne) Go. Hurry.

(She nods.)

Piper: Somebody has to stay with Wyatt.

Phoebe: Cole and I… (She grabs her stomach and moans.)

Cole: Phoebe, are you okay?

Phoebe: No, I think my water just broke.

Piper: I guess we're delivering at the same time after all.

Phoebe: Yeah, I guess so. Now, whose gonna stay with Wyatt?

(Gideon looks over at Wyatt in his playpen.)

Gideon: Girls we can't waist anymore time. I'll take care of him. Cole and Marie, take them to the hospital.

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Mirror World Underworld. Continues from before. Everyone's staring at Evil Prue and Evil Paige.]

Prue: Nice knuckles. Brass?

Evil Prue: No, Tiffany's.

Paige: Ooh, what a waste of a nice blue box.

Evil Paige: What'd you say, witch?

Prue: Okay look, we didn't come here to fight. We just came to get Leo and Chris.

Evil Prue: Well, so did we.

Paige: Fine. You give us ours, we'll give you yours.

Evil Paige: Right. Like we can trust you. You're good.

Prue: Wait, you can't trust us? Who are the evil ones here?

Good Barbas: Come on, ladies. Have some hope. We can work this out peacefully.

Prues: Shut up!

Paiges: Shut up!

Evil Paige: We'll take care of you later.

Prue: Psst. (Both Prues and Paiges turn around, their back toward the other.) (To Paige) Okay, we're gonna have to make a move because the longer the worlds are out of balance…

Evil Prue: The worse the damage is.

Evil Paige: We have to get everyone back to where they belong.

Paige: Problem is, there's no talking to those witches. I wish I could just vanquish them.

Evil Prue: Me, too, but that'll really screw up the balance. We're gonna have to settle for…

Prue: Knocking them out so we can get Leo and Chris outta here.

Evil Paige: Good. We'll orb out and grab them…

Paige: From behind.

Prues: Perfect.

(Both Paiges and Prues turn around. Paige and Prue orb out and Evil Paige and Evil Prue black orb out. The orbs hit each other in mid air, sending each pair of girls back, landing and reforming. They all stand up.)

Evil Prue: That sucked.

Prue: (To Paige) all right. I'll take mine, you take yours.

(Prue and Evil Prue step away. Evil Paige conjures a Darklighter crossbow. Paige gasps. Evil Paige fires at her.)

Paige: Arrow! (The arrow orbs out. Evil Paige fires again.) Arrow!

(The arrow orbs out.)

[Cut to Prues. They are fighting, matching each other's moves.]

[Cut to Paiges. Evil Paige fires again.]

Paige: Arrow!

(The arrow orbs out. Evil Paige tosses the crossbow aside.)

Paiges: Rock!

(They each orb a rock and throw it toward each other.)

Leo: Look out! (He, Chris, and Good Barbas duck as the rocks smash in mid-air. It falls down in the centre.) This is nuts. No one can win. They're too evenly matched.

Chris: Well, they think alike.

Paiges: Boulder!

(They orb a large rock. Leo, Chris, and Good Barbas run and take cover behind a group of rocks. The boulders explode on impact.)

Leo: We don't have time for this. I gotta get back to Piper and Phoebe. We gotta get you home.

Chris: When Gideon said something can go wrong with the portal, I don't think he knew how wrong.

Good Barbas: You said Gideon?

Chris: Yeah. Why?

Good Barbas: Because just maybe he did know how wrong it could go.

[Scene: Piper's bedroom. Gideon and Wyatt are there. Gideon walks to his playpen. Wyatt puts his force field on.]

Gideon: That won't protect you for long, my boy. Not for long.

(Gideon puts his hands on the shield and bolts of electricity shoot from his palms. Gideon orbs himself and Wyatt out of the bedroom.)

[Scene: Mirror World Underworld. Prue and Evil Prue are still fighting.]

[Cut to Paiges.]

Paiges: Boulder!

(They throw the boulders at each other and they explode.)

Leo: What do you mean? Gideon is after Wyatt?

Good Barbas: He was desperately hoping to eliminate Wyatt.

(Prues are still fighting. They fall to the ground. Paige and Evil Paige finally give up and walk over to the other. Their cell phones ring. They pull them out.)

Paiges: It's Piper. (They answer their phones.) Hello?

Piper: (from phone) where the hell are you? Phoebe and I are in labor, for Christ's sakes. Get your ass down here.

Prues: Is she okay?

Paiges: They're in labor.

Piper: (from phone) who's that? You've got an echo. What the hell is going on?

Paiges: I'm on my way.

(They hang up. Leo, Chris, and Good Barbas stand up.)

Paige: We have to go get Piper and Phoebe.

Leo: And Wyatt.

[Scene: Attic. Gideon is by the Book of Shadows, casting a spell.]

Gideon: "Wanton powers in this blade, yield, penetrate that which would shield." (An athame is above him. It glows. He takes it and goes over to Wyatt, who's sitting in the middle of the carpet with his force field on. The athame touches the shield and it powers down.) I'm truly sorry, but this is for the greater good.

(The athame orbs out of Gideon's grip and orbs back in, stabbing him. Gideon screams in pain. He pulls the athame out and goes to strike Wyatt, but feels a lot of pain. He hears chanting.)

[Cut to Mirror World. Manor. Attic. Evil Gideon puts down the athame as both sets of Prues and Paiges are chanting a spell. Leo and Chris are there.]

Prues/Paiges: "We call upon ancient lore to punish with the power of four, strike down this threat from both there and here, make him suffer, then disappear."

(Gideon black orbs out. Evil Wyatt sits on the floor crying.)

Prues: Wyatt, thank god.

(Both Prues take a step forward. They stop. Prue backs up and Evil Prue goes over to pick up Evil Wyatt. Chris and Leo walk into the attic.)

Evil Prue: (To Evil Wyatt) Did you give that bad man Gideon those wounds?

Evil Paige: It looks like Wyatt can handle himself. How did our little spell work? I mean Prue isn't a Charmed One.

Prues: actually…(they stop and look at each other.) you do it. Okay.

Prue: I or we are the Charmed One in the future. That enables us to tab into the power of three or two/four in this case.

Paiges: Right. I didn't get any of that.

Prues: It's complicated.

Chris: Okay, weird (Leo picks up the athame.)

Leo: Gideon's one of the most powerful Elders. If he wants him dead, he'll find a way.

Chris: I can't believe it was Gideon all along.

Leo: And he's still out there. If he wasn't vanquished here, he wasn't vanquished in our world, either.

Paige: So what we need to do is get everybody back in the right place.

Paiges: Yeah, fix this whole nutty balance…

Paige: Balance…

Paiges: Thing.

Paige: I'm with ya.

Leo: The problem is we don't have the Power of Three to open the portal.

Prue: No, but we do have…

Evil Prue: The Power of Four.

(Paige and Evil Paige go to the wall. Evil Paige gives Paige a thick piece of white chalk. They start drawing the triquetra.)

[Scene: Magic School. Gideon's study. Gideon and Evil Gideon are healing themselves.]

Gideon: At least we're still alive.

Evil Gideon: Only because we barely made it back here in time.

Gideon: Still, we healed each other and we can try again, especially now that we can breach Wyatt's shield.

Evil Gideon: But the witches know about us now. Worse, the imbalance has caused a shift in both worlds.

Gideon: Which we should be able to use to our advantage to distract them whilst we complete our task. We created the imbalance. We should be able to repair the shift, and when we do, we'll make sure that the sisters forget everything.

(Evil Gideon leaves.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. The portal opens and Leo, Chris, Paige, and Prue come through. Wyatt's on the floor.]

Leo: There's my brave little guy. Quick, the portal's closing. We gotta get their men back through.

Chris: I'll get 'em.

(Chris orbs out. Leo picks up Wyatt.)

Leo: Hey, buddy. I got ya.

Prue: Okay, so if Evil Aunt Piper and Evil moms' in labor that means our Aunt Piper and mom must be, too. We gotta get to the hospital.

Paige: Okay, we have to get the bags.

(They leave.)

[Cut to front door. Paige and Prue step out. They see the sun shining, the sky clear, and a beautiful rainbow over it. The streets are clean. Children play nearby. The neighbours and workers on the street wave to the sisters.]

Worker: Hey, there! How're you doing?

Paige: Okay, this is really strange.

Man: Hi, neighbour!

(Mrs. Noble is nearby.)

Mrs. Noble: Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo, ladies! Yoo-hoo! (She goes over to them.) I've been waiting for you.

Prue: Mrs. Noble. Hi. I was just coming out to move the car.

Mrs. Noble: Oh, I know. You're a busy, busy, busy girl!

Paige: Yeah, see, it's my sisters. They're in labor, and we're all a little crazy.

(The Patrol Officer and some neighbours come up to them.)

Prue: And I won't park there again, I promise.

Patrol Officer: That's right. I know you won't. (He takes out his gun and shots Prue. She falls back and Paige catches her.) Wrongs must be righted.

Paige: Help!

Mrs. Noble: Have a super day!

Paige: Help?! (Prue is on the ground.) Help! Somebody, help! (The Patrol Officer walks away.) Please, someone! (Mrs. Noble leaves.) Someone, help! Please, someone?! Someone?! Help! Someone, help! Leo?! Leo?! (An ice cream truck pulls up.) Someone, help! Please, someone?! Leo?!

**To Be Continued...**


	26. It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie. From now on, Charlie will be known as Prue. I've changed the date to fit Chris and Prue's birthdays. It's Halloween.

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Leo carries Prue in.]

**Leo:** Put him in the playpen. I don't want him seeing this.

(Paige walks in, holding Wyatt.)

**Paige:** But Prue…

**Leo:** Just do it!

(He puts Prue on the couch. Paige puts Wyatt in the playpen.)

**Paige:** Okay, there you go. There you go.

(Leo starts to heal Prue.)

**Leo: **Don't let him out of your sight.

**Paige:** What's wrong? What's taking so long?

**Leo:** I don't know.

**Paige:** Damn it, Leo, you should have just healed her outside.

**Leo:** Right, and risk you getting shot, too? I don't think so.

(Chris comes downstairs.)

**Chris:** Okay, so I just sent our evil twins through the portal, although… (He sees Leo healing Prue.) What happened?

(Prue wakes up and gasps.)

**Paige:** Thank god.

(She goes to Prue.)

**Leo:** Stay with Wyatt.

**Chris:** I got him.

(Prue slowly sits up.)

**Paige:** You okay?

**Prue****:** Yeah. Just remind me to never park on Mrs. Noble's driveway again.

**Chris:** Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?

**Paige:** The neighbourhood patrol shot her point blank and nobody so much as blinked an eye.

**Chris:** What? Why?

**Leo:** Because by getting us all to the evil world, Gideon screwed up the balance, messed up with the grand design.

**Paige:** Well, if you ask me, the grand design is pretty messed up in the first place.

**Prue****:** Wait, so are you saying because of what he did, our world is bad now, too?

**Leo:** No, on the contrary. It's good. Too good. Where every little infraction is a capital offense and everyone just accepts it.

**Paige:** Oh, so we're starring in a little movie called "Pleasantville"?

**Chris:** Okay, how come we weren't affected?

**Leo:** Because we must have been crossing over when the shift occurred.

**Paige:** Well, that must mean Gideon's not affected, either.

**Leo:** No, he wouldn't be because he's an Elder.

**Chris:** How do we know he's not using the situation to his advantage, you know, come after Wyatt again?

**Leo:** Because I'm going to find him first.

**Prue****:** No, you can't hurt him, Uncle Leo, not until he shifts the balance back, and you know he knows how to do that.

(Pause)

**Paige:** Oh, my god. We totally forgot about Piper and Phoebe. We have to get to the hospital.

**Leo:** Who's going to watch Wyatt?

**Chris:** I will. Look, I didn't come all the way from the future just to lose him now, all right?

(Leo nods. He orbs out. Prue stands up.)

**Prue****:** I'm gonna stay to, I need to get Nixie out of magic school. (to Paige) I think you should drive, I don't want to risk orbing.

**Chris:** Hey, just watch your speed.

(Paige leaves.)

[Scene: Underworld. Barbas's lair. Barbas appears fire on his sleeve.]

**Barbas:** Oh, give me a break! (He blows the fire out and whacks on his sleeve.)

**Gideon's Voice:** You're lucky. It could have been worse.

**Barbas:** Well, well, well, well, well, well. The new Peeping Elder. How the mighty have fallen, so to speak. Show yourself.

**Gideon's Voice:** Only if you agree to a truce. I promise, it is in your best interests.

**Barbas:** Why not? This particular day couldn't get much worse.

(Gideon appears.)

**Gideon:** Actually, it could. You could die. The world has changed, my friend, as you've obviously just witnessed.

**Barbas:** If you're referring to the witches constantly hunting me, that wouldn't happen to be some of your doing, now would it, friend?

**Gideon:** Not by intent, but it's why I'm here. If I'm to shift things back to the way things were, to give evil a fighting chance again, and then you and I must work together.

**Barbas:** Now why would you want to give me a fighting chance?

**Gideon:** To restore the balance, the grand design, as I am honour-bound to do.

**Barbas:** Just out of curiosity, how is it this, uh, imbalance happened to occur? Come on. You can say it. I know you can. "I made my move on the boy, and I screwed up."

**Gideon:** I took a calculated risk.

**Barbas:** You screwed up. Now you want to hide out down here with me, and just hope that the boy's family doesn't know how to find you. Isn't that about right, friend?

**Gideon:** Believe me; you don't want this child growing up any more than I do, Barbas. His power is too great. He is an enormous threat to both of us.

(Barbas reads his fear.)

**Barbas:** I see.

**Gideon:** Any shift between good and evil is supposed to happen naturally over time. By intervening, I've allowed too much good to corrupt the other world, and the only way to get it back is for a Great Evil to corrupt ours.

**Barbas:** Oh, and you just naturally thought of me? I'm very flattered.

**Gideon:** I have to complete what I started, for everyone's sake. Help me distract the sisters…and I will help you get your world back.

[Scene: Manor. Prue and Chris are sitting in the living room. Wyatt is in his play-pen next to them.]

**Prue: **I need to go to magic school. I need Nixie here, where I can keep an eye on her.

**Chris: **Okay, just let me get Wyatt ready and we can go.

**Prue: **What? No. that's to dangerous, what if he's at magic school waiting? No, we can't risk that.

**Chris: **Well, what if he's waiting for you to get Nixie? Then he attacks and hurts you even kills you, I can't risk that.

**Prue: **Yeah, well we can't risk him getting to Wyatt either. We're here to protect him, remember, protect Wyatt we protect the future. He's more important.

**Chris: **That's not fair. You're making me choose between my brother and my best friend/cousin.

**Prue: **I am not. But if you think I am then I'll make it easier. I'm going without you. It'll be okay I promise.

(She turns and runs up the stairs towards the attic.)

**Chris: **But…

[Scene: Magic school. Prue is sneaking slowly down the corridor, trying not to be seen. Thinking Gideon sent everyone home.]

**Voice: **Prue, what are you doing?

**Prue: **(She jumps up and gasps. Putting her hand to her heart.) Mrs. Winterbourne, you scared the living daylights out of me.

**Mrs. Winterbourne: **Sorry dear, but what are you doing sneaking around?

**Prue: **I…I. That doesn't matter. What are you doing here? And where are all the students?

**Mrs. Winterbourne: **Class. I just got back from the hospital.

**Prue: **Ohh. Okay. (Smiles) Do you know where Nixie is?

**Mrs. Winterbourne: **Yeah, she should be in the nursery. Why?

**Prue: **No reason. Just came to pick her up.

**Mrs. Winterbourne: **Are you sure nothings wrong?

**Prue: **Positive, now I gotta go. I have to pick up my daughter. (She waves goodbye and hurries down the hall.)

(Cut to the nursery. Prue comes in and looks around, spotting her daughter playing with legos, making them levitate, she goes to her.)

**Nixie: **(seeing her mother in front her she smiles and puts up her arms making the legos drop to the ground.) Mamma.

**Prue: **(smiles and picks her up) hey baby. We gotta get out of here okay. Hold on.

(She drops a teleportation potion at her feet and her and Nixie vanish in a cloud of smoke, the other children see this and clap.)

[Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Leo is trying to sense Gideon.]

Elder: You won't find Gideon that way. (Leo turns around and an Elder orbs down.) We've already tried.

Leo: What are you doing here?

Elder: I am here to remind you of your responsibilities.

Leo: My responsibilities right now are to protect my son.

Elder: How, by taking revenge on one of our own?

Leo: Gideon stopped being one of us when he went after Wyatt.

Elder: Oh, that's not for you to decide. You're but one voice in a chorus, Leo. We can't allow you to take matters into your own hands.

Leo: Gideon did.

Elder: Yes, and look what he's wrought. The world is spiralling out of control. Innocents are being hurt, killed, all because one Elder acted alone.

Leo: I know what I'm doing.

Elder: Oh, Gideon thought he knew what he was doing, too. Truth be known, he was not alone in his thinking. There are others who share his fears of Wyatt, that your union with a Charmed One might've created too great a concentration of power.

Leo: Wait, so you're on his side?

Elder: No, of course not. What Gideon's done is inexcusable.

Leo: Then let me handle him.

Elder: Please, Leo, your emotions are clouding your better judgment. The fate of the world is more important than any one child.

Leo: Not more important than my son.

Elder: They're all your sons, your daughters. They're who you should be protecting. That's the greater good. Come, help us find a way to restore what was while we still can.

Leo: I can't. Not until I stop Gideon.

(He orbs out.)

[Scene: Hospital. There are a lot of people with missing body parts wrapped in white bandages are there. Paige walks in.]

Paige: Wow, it's, uh, just as creepy in here as it is out there.

(She walks over to the reception desk.)

Nurse: Ah, welcome to San Francisco Memorial. How can I help, help, help you?

Paige: Well, you could take it down a notch.

(She smiles after seeing the nurses face fall.)

Paige: Ohh, I'm kidding. (She giggles.) I'm a kidder. Uh, just out of curiosity, what happened here? Was it a freeway accident?

Nurse: Oh, heavens, no! It's always like this around here. (Whispers) Lawbreakers, you know.

Paige: Right.

Nurse: You visiting?

Paige: Uh, yes. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell?

(She types on the computer.)

Nurse: Halliwell, Halliwell…uh, what was their offense?

Paige: Oh, no, no offense. They're having babies.

Nurse: Ohh, a baby! Ohh, why didn't you say so?!

Paige: Because I was just too excited.

Nurse: Oh, of course you are! There's nothing more exciting than a baby! And you're getting two of them (She looks at the computer.) Uh, Piper is staying at room 1402, but I can't find a Phoebe Halliwell.

Paige: She's probably registered under Turner.

Nurse: Turner, Turner… uh, here she is. She's in the same room. But don't dawdle. Visiting hours are almost over. You have a wonderful day, now, okay?

Paige: Day? (She looks at her watch.) It's almost eight o'clock. It should be dark now.

Nurse: Dark? Why on earth would anyone say such a depressing thing? Imagine the sun going away, not having sunshine all the time! Anyone who'd want that should be, well-well, shot!

(Cole walks in from the elevator; he hears what Paige said and runs to her. Other people look over there, along with a Police Officer. Cole puts and arm around her and turns around, laughing and heads toward the elevators.)

Cole: She's joking! That's my sister-in-law the jokester! (Paige pushes the button.) We're going to go see my wife and other sister-in-law now. They're having babies. Yeah. Okay. Have a good day…everyone.

(They go in and the elevator doors close. Inside the elevator.)

Cole: Paige! What the hell where you thinking? You can't say stuff like that, they'll kill you.

Paige: I'm sorry. I forgot… wait. Why aren't you like them?

Cole: I don't know. I've been thinking about it and all I've come up with is that because I'm a demon I can't be changed into a psychotic goody-two-shoos.

Paige: Ohh, I guess that makes sense.

Cole: (confused) really?

Paige: No, but I'm glad I'm not the only sane person in this place.

Cole: Right. So what happened after you went into the portal?

(Paige starts to tell him everything.)

(They walk out of the elevator.)

Cole: Did Gideon seriously try to kill Wyatt?

Paige: Yes and now we have to find a way to stop him.

[Cut to Piper and Phoebe's hospital room. There are balloons in it. Piper's eating out of a JELL-O cup and Phoebe is zapping through the channels. Cole and Paige look in.]

Phoebe: There you are baby. (Sees Paige) and you brought Paige.

Cole: Yes sweetie, I did.

Paige: She seems normal.

Piper: Come on, come in, come in.

Cole: (Whispers) yeah she seems normal, but she isn't, neither of them is. (Normal) are you guys okay?

Piper: Of course we're okay. The babies are coming, for crying out loud. (She holds out the JELL-O cup and smiles.) Jell-O? It's really yummy.

Phoebe: (nods) really, really yummy.

Paige: No, thanks.

(The Orderly walks in.)

Orderly: Excuse me. How'd you like your dinner?

Phoebe: Delicious.

Piper: Are you kidding? The frozen peas and processed turkey? It was to die for. (The Orderly goes to remove the tray.) Oh, here, let me give you a hand.

(She notices his right hand's missing. They laugh. Phoebe giggles to.)

Cole: Piper, Phoebe that's not funny.

Orderly: Oh, that's okay. It's my fault it even happened.

Paige: Why is it your fault?

Orderly: Oh, I used my cell phone in the hospital. Talk about your big no-nos. Hey, good luck with the little ones.

Piper/Phoebe: Thanks. (The Orderly leaves.)

Phoebe: He really should've known better.

Paige: Phoebe, Piper snap out of it! This is crazy-making!

Piper: What is?

Cole: This, everything! You, the hand, the whole damn world! It's driving me insane!

Phoebe: Honey, you really should not swear. They will cut your tongue out.

Cole: Ohh! This is ridiculous.

Paige: Okay, Piper, Phoebe you have to listen to me. Wyatt is in danger.

Piper: What do you mean? What kind of danger?

Paige: It's Gideon. He's trying to kill him. (Piper and Phoebe laugh.) It's not funny! I'm being serious.

Piper: That's ridiculous! He's an Elder. He couldn't hurt a fly.

(Piper laughs. Doctor walks in the room.)

Doctor: What's so funny?

Piper: Oh, don't ask.

(She feels a contraction and gasps in pain.)

Doctor: Whoopsy! That's not good.

Paige: What's not good? What's going on?

Piper: Those darn contractions. They're a lot more painful than they should be.

Phoebe: I agree. UHH. Contraction.

Paige: What does that mean?

Doctor: It means visiting hours are over. Buh-bye now.

Cole: No, we're not leaving them.

Doctor: Oh, I'm sorry, but rules are rules. Did you want to keep your legs?

Paige: We'll call you.

(Cole and Paige leave.)

Piper: Okey-dokey. (She has a contraction.) Ouchy!

[Scene: Hospital. Paige and Cole walk down the hall.]

Paige: Are you sure we should leave? I'm worried about them.

Cole: We have to. We can't wait for Leo. We have to fix this. This isn't the world we want Chris and Prue to be born into.

Paige: Okay, but how? Okay? Especially now that we're only one sister.

Cole: Maybe I should have talk with myself.

(They leave. An Orderly turns around after overhearing them. It's Barbas. He goes to the end of the cabinet.)

Barbas: You were right. Paige is the only sister not affected.

Gideon: (He appears.) We need to get Piper and Phoebe to cast a spell on Paige and Cole, make them think as they do so that they won't be concerned about me either.

Barbas: And your theory…is that I'm going to make them do this. How, exactly?

Gideon: By doing what you do best, tapping into their fears of losing a sister and a husband.

Barbas: I don't know. They're both out in cloud cuckoo-land someplace. In a place where they doesn't even fear their own afflictions. What makes you think they'll fear losing a loved one?

Gideon: Family means everything to them, in any world. The sooner you hit that nerve, the sooner we both get what we want.

(Gideon disappears. Barbas peeks in Piper and Phoebe's room and sees the doctor and Piper.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris is scrying and Prue is holding Nixie. Leo walks in with Wyatt.]

Leo: Anything?

Chris: Yeah, I thought I had him for a sec, but then I lost him.

Leo: Well, keep looking. Gideon's bound to surface again.

(He puts Wyatt in his playpen.)

Prue: Well, maybe you should ask the other Elders for some help.

Leo: No.

(Chris stops scrying.)

Chris: Huh. Trouble in paradise?

Leo: Let's just say we're not seeing eye to eye.

Chris: Well, then maybe you should…I don't know, quit. Look, the girls are going to need another Whitelighter the moment I'm gone anyway.

Leo: That's not why you want me to quit, Chris.

Chris: Okay, fine, I admit, I would like to go back to a future where my parents are still together, all right?

Leo: It's just like I said when I was making the potion…the potion…

Prue: What about the potion?

Leo: Well, Gideon didn't want it to work, right? But he did want us in this other world, which means it probably does work, which means we can get you home.

(Chris shakes his head.)

Chris: No. We're not going back.

Leo: Chris, you have to.

Prue: Not until we finish what we came here to do, and that's to save Wyatt from tur…turning evil.

Leo: What?

Prue: Well, what I don't understand is, if Gideon always viewed Wyatt as a threat, why did he turn him evil in our future?

Leo: I don't think he did intentionally. I think Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in your future…only just like in this time, he found out that Wyatt can protect himself. So, he probably had to get him away so he could figure out how to do it.

Chris: You mean kidnap him.

Leo: Imagine being taken away from us for weeks, maybe even months. (Chris leans forward and puts his head down.) Constantly fending off Gideon's attack.

(They all look over at Wyatt.)

Chris: I had no idea.

Leo: We're going to change that future, Chris… for all of your sakes.

(Chris and Prue smile.)

[Scene: Magic School. Gideon's study. Cole and Paige walk in. They begin looking around the room. As they talk, their voices echo.]

Cole: The Power of Four has worked before.

Paige: Yep, but that was with Prue. You're not part of the Charmed legacy Cole. Besides that was when we were in the same world. We can't even contact them now.

(Cole picks up the telephone, puts it to his ear.)

Cole: I know, so I was thinking we get the other Paige and Prue and then we get our Prue and you can form The Power of Four again. Did that make sense?

Paige: Yeah, kind of.

Cole: Okay. There must've been a way that Gideon contacted his evil counterpart. (He hangs up the phone and picks up a paper weight.) Hey, do you hear an echo?

(He puts the paperweight down. He sees a fallen chess piece. He goes over to the mirror and pulls back the curtain, seeing Evil Cole doing the same thing. They smile.)

Coles: I knew it!

(Both Paiges walk to the mirror.)

Paiges: Nice to see you.

Cole: So, is your world as messed up as ours?

Evil Cole: I've never seen everybody so miserable. It's like, every little good thing that happens…

Paige: Gets punished.

Evil Paige: Limbs get cut off for saying gesundheit.

Evil Cole: I never thought I'd say this, but I would kill for some daylight right now.

Cole: Oh, we got plenty of it in our world.

Paiges: It sucks.

Evil Cole: So what do you think happened?

Cole: I think the girls did too much good together when they were trying to get Gideon in your world.

Evil Cole: My thoughts exactly.

Evil Paige: Maybe we need to do some serious evil on your side to shift the balance back.

Paige: Right.

Evil Paige: The problem is, I don't know if our collective powers will work with us in different worlds.

Evil Cole: Well, we better think of something fast, because Gideon's still after Wyatt in both of them.

Paiges: The Power of Three.

Cole: What?

Paige: If we can cast a spell on our respective Pipers and Phoebes…

Evil Paige: We're back to full power again.

Evil Cole: And bring them to your side so they could shift the balance back…

Cole: And then kick some ass.

Coles/Paiges: I like it!

Cole: But we need both Prues to even have enough power to over power two Charmed Ones.

[Scene: Piper and Phoebe's hospital room. The doctor looks is standing next to Phoebe's bed.]

Doctor: Everything looks great Phoebe. It should be no problem delivering this little princess. (He touches her stomach and she has contraction.)

Phoebe: Ohh. Ow.

(The doctor walks over to Piper. He looks over Piper's ultrasound charts. He puts a hand on Piper's stomach.)

Doctor: Does it hurt when I touch here?

Piper: Yeow! Boy that smarts.

Doctor: Huh. You're not as lucky as your sister Piper. We might be looking at a c-section here. It might be the only way to get the baby out safely.

Piper: Safely?

(The doctor smiles.)

Doctor: Oh, let's get another ultrasound, shall we? I'll be right back.

(Doctor leaves. Piper takes a deep breath and puts both hands on her stomach, She looks at Phoebe, who smiles.)

Phoebe: everything will be fine sweetie.

Piper: I hope so.

(Barbas flashes in between Piper and Phoebe's beds, invisible.)

Barbas: Ooh, it would be so sad if Paige and Cole weren't here to help you both through all this. You heard what they said about Gideon. Imagine saying such ugly lies about such a nice person.

(He takes a step back. Cole and Paige enter.)

Cole: Gideon is trying to kill Wyatt. We have to stop him.

Piper: No, no, no, no, no. Stop it. He's an Elder.

Paige: No, Piper, he's evil.

Phoebe: No, he's not. Now, shush, before someone hears you. (Three Elders orb in.) No, no, no. Don't hurt them. (She hakes her head.) They didn't mean it.

(They shoot fire at Cole and Paige, burning them up. Piper and Phoebe gasp. The Elders disappear.)

Barbas: You have to help them conform. Save them from themselves before it's too late and you lose them…forever.

(He disappears. Piper and Phoebe look at each other. Phoebe picks up a journal and a pen. She begins to write.)

Phoebe: We call now…the powers blessed be, to make Cole and Paige happ-happy.

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris is scrying. Leo paces the floor and Prue is flipping through the book. Paige orbs in and Cole fades in behind her. Cole goes to Prue and hugs her.]

Prue: Dad, what's going on?

Cole: Do I need a reason to hug my daughter?

Prue: No, I guess not, but you just don't usually hug people out of the blue.

Cole: Well I've decided to start now.

(She looks at her aunt knowing she told him. Breaking the hug she glares at Paige.)

Prue: You promised you wouldn't tell.

Paige: I'm sorry, it slipped out.

(Prue was about to retort, when Leo cut her of.)

Leo: Excuse me, could we focus on the bigger picture here, Gideon? (looks at Paige) What are you doing here? Are the girls okay?

(Paige goes to the Book of Shadows.)

Paige: No, but they will be, thanks to us and our evil twins.

Chris: Wait, you saw them? Where?

(Paige opens the book.)

Paige: In Gideon's office. Talk about your vanity mirrors.

Cole: We have a plan.

Paige: Yeah, we're going to shift the world back from Gideon so he can't use it to his advantage.

Leo: How?

Cole: We're going to use a spell to…

(They glow. Cole giggles. Paige smiles.)

Chris: What just happened?

Leo: I don't know. (To Cole and Paige) Are you guys all right?

Paige: Yeah. Yeah. I've never felt better.

(Cole nods.)

Prue: Okay, so back to the plan. You were saying?

Cole: Yeah, the plan was just to go see Piper and Phoebe at the hospital.

Paige: That's a really good plan.

(Cole giggles.)

Cole: I know.

(Paige and Cole leave.)

Chris: Uh-oh.

[Scene: Outside Halliwell Manor. A sky-writing plane draws a happy face above the Halliwell Manor.]

[Scene: Manor. Attic stairs. Cole and Paige walk down. Leo, carrying Wyatt, and Prue carrying Nixie follow with Chris behind her.]

Cole: No time to dawdle. There are babies on the way.

Leo: This is crazy. You can't leave like this.

(They begin to walk to walk toward the first floor.)

Paige: Well, we can't very well ignore Chris and Prue's births. We have to celebrate.

Chris: I'm the baby. I give you permission not to.

Prue: What he said.

Paige: What? And miss all the excitement? (They go down the stairs.) Seeing you for the first time, burping you, picking out a name?

Chris: We already have names.

Paige: Oh, gosh. You do, don't you? (She gasps.) Well, now would be the perfect time to change.

(Leo and Prue walk past them and put Wyatt and Nixie in the playpen.)

Cole: How did you get your name? It doesn't start with a "P."

Chris: It was Leo's father's name.

Paige/Cole: Aww…

Cole: That is so sweet.

Paige: I can't wait to tell Piper. (She gasps.) I'm going to get the bags.

Cole: They're in the kitchen, all ready to go. (Paige leaves the room.) Oh! You are going to be so cute!! (Baby talk) Yes, you are. Ooh! Yes, you are. Doo-doo, doo doo-doo doo.

(He walks away from Chris.)

Chris: Okay. We need to snap them out of this fast.

Leo: Piper and Phoebe must have cast a spell. They're the only ones who could do this to them.

Prue: Why would they do that?

Leo: They wouldn't unless…Gideon wanted them to, to distract them like he did before, so he can go after Wyatt.

(Paige and Cole come in with Piper and Phoebe's bags.)

Paige: (Singsong) All set!

(Cole holds the car keys.)

Cole: Let's go.

Leo: Wait. You guys can't leave yet. Gideon might be coming for Wyatt any minute.

Paige: Oh, is he baby-sitting?

Chris: No, he's trying to kill Wyatt. Don't tell me you don't remember. (Cole and Paige laugh.) You're laughing. That's great. Your nephew's almost killed, and you're laughing.

Cole: You're silly. (Baby talk) Yes, you are. Ooh, yes, you are.

Paige: Like an Elder would ever, ever do that.

Leo: It must be the spell. They don't remember because Gideon doesn't want them to.

Cole: A spell? What spell?

(The doorbell rings.)

Paige: Visitors.

(Paige and Cole head to the door.)

Chris: Hey, stay with them. (Chris follows. He steps in front of them.) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Stop, stop, stop, okay? You cannot open that front door. What happens if it's the patrolman?

Cole: That's a good point. Prue forgot to move her car.

Chris: Finally.

Cole: Well, she'll just have to take whatever's coming to her.

(Paige nods. Cole steps past Chris.)

Chris/Prue: What?

(Cole opens the door. It's Darryl. He's smiling.)

Darryl: Hi, guys.

Cole: Hi.

(She shuts the door.)

Paige: We thought you were the patrol guy come to shoot Prue.

Darryl: Sorry. Actually I'm here to get Chris. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take him into custody for assaulting me.

Chris: Dude, I didn't assault you.

Paige: No, but Evil Chris did.

Chris: That wasn't me.

Cole: You're still a fugitive anyways.

Chris: Okay, you're not helping, thanks.

Darryl: You know, I'm only giving you this chance because we used to be friends.

Cole: That is so sweet, Darryl.

Paige: And, evil double or no, someone has to do the time. (She gasps.) Take him away, Darryl.

(Paige grins. Cole and Paige leave the house.)

Chris: So, what? You're just going to leave?

Darryl: Listen, young man, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice.

Chris: I don't have time for this. (He telekinetically throws Darryl out the door.) Have a nice day.

(He telekinetically closes the door, and then walks over to Leo and Prue.)

Leo: I was thinkin' if Gideon did get to Piper and Phoebe, maybe he left a trail I could follow.

(Chris and Prue nod.)

Chris: Hurry.

(Leo leaves.)

[Scene: Barbas's lair. Gideon paces around.]

Gideon: If I know Leo, then right around now, he'll be figuring out that I made Piper and Phoebe cast the spell.

Barbas: A little correction: I made them cast the spell, remember?

Gideon: The point being, he'll go to the girls next to see if he can't find any magical clues to find me.

Barbas: Find me, you mean.

Gideon: Actually, yes. But then again, that's what we want.

Barbas: Oh, really?

Gideon: With the sisters and Cole sufficiently distracted, Leo is the last powerful being in my way, one who you should easily be able to distract, whilst I make my move on Wyatt.

Barbas: Well, now, this all is starting to sound very interesting, but, uh, you know, it seems to me like I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting here. Have you noticed that?

Gideon: Barbas!

Barbas: While you-you're hiding out down here, relaxing in my lair, all safe and sound. What could possibly be wrong with that picture?

Gideon: Leo is the last impediment, I promise. Paralyze him with his greatest fear. Keep him occupied, and we'll be one step closer to returning the world to a place where evil at least has a chance again.

(Barbas chuckles.)

Barbas: Oh…you're such a tease. Okay, but Gideon, just so you know, I'm starting to lose my patience.

Gideon: I understand.

Barbas: Oh, good. Okay, now…have you any ideas on what a particular Elder's greatest fear might be?

Gideon: Don't think of him as an Elder. Think of him…as a father.

(Barbas smiles.)

[Scene: Hospital. Leo orbs into a closet door, then walks out. He stops a woman nearby.]

Leo: Excuse me? Uh, do you know where the maternity ward is? (The woman smiles.)

Woman: Are you kidding? That's everyone's favourite hangout. Just go in that elevator and…

(Leo sees Paige walk in with a large stuffed animal and some balloons.)

Leo: Thanks.

Woman: You're welcome.

(Leo goes over to Paige.)

Leo: Paige.

Paige: Leo! Well, it's about time the nervous father made an appearance.

Leo: Where's Cole? Is he with Piper and Phoebe?

Paige: Of course. He didn't want to leave his wife and baby alone for one second.

Leo: Good, because I want to ask Piper if she's seen Gideon.

Paige: Gideon? No, silly, not with the complication.

Leo: Complication?

(Paige gasps.)

Paige: Oh, dear. You don't know?

Leo: Know what? Is something wrong?

Paige: Well, I'm sure the doctors are going to find out any minute, and everything is going to be just peachy.

Leo: I gotta go see her.

(Leo turns to leave, but Paige stops him.)

Paige: No! That's against the hospital rules.

Leo: Screw the rules.

(Leo walks away.)

Paige: Okay. (Singsong) but you're going to get in trouble.

[Scene: Hospital Hallway. Leo walks down. He looks over and sees Wyatt standing there.]

Leo: Wyatt?

(Barbas, invisible, appears next to him.)

Barbas: Watch as the thing you fear most comes to life and the future is lost.

(He disappears. Wyatt grows into his adult form.)

Leo: Wyatt?

(Wyatt walks toward him.)

Wyatt: What's the matter, dad? Don't you recognize me? I'm the Wyatt you're trying to save, the one from the evil future.

(He throws Leo hard into the wall. Barbas, invisible, appears as Leo stands up.)

Barbas: You fear that there is no way to save him, that he is lost to evil.

Wyatt: Excalibur!

(The sword orbs into his hands.)

Barbas: And it's your failure as a father.

Leo: This isn't right. You're good. I'm here to save you.

Wyatt: I don't think so.

(He stabs him. Leo gasps in pain and falls to the ground.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt and Nixie are in the playpen. Chris and Prue are looking through the Book. Chris hears a floorboard creak. He looks up.]

Chris: Hello? (Nobody's there. Looks at Prue) did you hear something?

Prue: Nope.

(They look back at the Book. There's another creak, like someone's walking. Chris goes over to the playpen and looks around the attic. He hears the walking.)

Prue: Okay, this time I heard something. Get them and let's go.

(Chris is suddenly magically thrown across the attic. He falls on a wooden table. Gideon appears in front of Wyatt and Nixie. He looks at Chris.)

Prue: Chris!

Gideon: Don't make me sacrifice you all.

(As Gideon turns to pick up Wyatt, Chris telekinetically throws Gideon. Gideon makes an athame appear and vanishes from sight. Chris rushes toward the playpen and Prue does the same. Suddenly, Gideon appears next to Chris and tries to stab him, but the athame stabs Prue in the stomach. She falls to her knees, groaning in pain. Gideon pulls the athame out. Seeing Chris distracted he flicks his hand and throws him into a book shelf, rendering him unconscious.)

Prue: Dad!

(Prue falls to the floor. Gideon stands up.)

[Scene: Hospital. Leo falls to the ground. Wyatt walks away and disappears. Cole comes out of the hospital room.]

Prue's Voice: (Echo) Dad!

(Cole looks up; he falls to his knees in pain.)

Cole: Prue!

(Barbas, invisible, appears next to Leo.)

Barbas: In trying to save one son, you have lost a niece instead. Very, very sad.

(He disappears.)

Cole: No-o-o-o-o!

(He fades out followed by Leo orbing.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Cole and Leo orb and fade in. Nixie is crying her eyeballs out. Cole runs to Prue and Leo spots Chris and runs to him. He heals Chris.]

Chris: (Gasps) Prue!

Leo: It's okay, I healed you.

(Chris turns to where Prue lies.)

Chris: Well you should have healed her first. (he runs to his cousin.)

(Cole turns Prue onto her back. She groans.)

Prue: Uhh…Wyatt. Uhh! Chris…Nixie.

(Leo, Chris and Cole look over to see Gideon holding Wyatt.)

Gideon: It's for the best, Leo.

(Gideon orbs out with Wyatt. Prue groans in pain.)

Cole: Prue? Prue? Leo, heal her.

Leo: (he puts his hands over her wound, but nothing happens) I can't.

[Scene: Barbas's lair. He is waiting. Gideon orbs in with Wyatt.]

Barbas: Well, finally. (Gideon puts Wyatt down.) Now what are you doing? Would you come on? Let's get this thing over with.

(Gideon backs away slowly.)

Gideon: Not so fast. (He puts the athame on the counter.) This will take some thinking, and I prefer not to get stabbed again if I can avoid it.

Barbas: How cute: The great big Elder's afraid of the teeny-weeny itsy-bitsy baby.

Gideon: Oh, he's much more than that, trust me. Cocky, too. Notice, his shield's not even up?

(Barbas heads over to the counter.)

Barbas: His shield is not up because you've pierced it already. Fools and idiots. (He picks up the athame.) Why is it, that every time you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself?

(Barbas goes to stab Wyatt, but he orbs out.)

Gideon: No!

(Barbas falls on the floor. Gideon pulls him up.)

Barbas: Slippery little devil, isn't he?

Gideon: Now look what you've done!

Barbas: Well, you didn't tell me that he could orb.

Gideon: I didn't know he could. That's why I wanted to be careful. Although I doubt he's able to orb out of the underworld. Even he's not that powerful yet!

(Gideon releases him.)

Barbas: Well, I suppose all of this means that you've lost your interest in fixing the world at this moment.

Gideon: And allow the Charmed Ones the chance to rescue him? No! The world stays exactly as it is until Wyatt is eliminated. You and I will have to work together to find him, quickly!

Barbas: Or, perhaps, we could work together in order to eliminate him, seeing as how much trouble you're having by yourself.

Gideon: Interesting. It could work, especially if you bless the athame, too. But to try, we need to get him back!!

Barbas: Well, then, you track him with his orbs. I'm going to, uh… (He licks his finger and holds it up in the air. He takes a deep breath, sniffing the air.) Track him with his fears.

(Barbas flames out.)

[Scene: Manor. Piper's bedroom. Cole puts Prue on the bed, she moans in pain. Leo kneels down beside her, trying to heal her.]

Prue: You have to find Wyatt.

Chris: We're going to find him together.

Prue: It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it. (She pushes Leo's hands away.) Just…go. Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that.

Leo: Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time.

Prue: Only until the trauma turns him.

Chris: I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Prue. I can't.

Prue: You don't have to, I'm choosing for you. Find Gideon and you save us both.

Leo: All right. All right, but we're not leaving you alone. I'll be right back.

Cole: Where are you going?

Leo: To get Paige to watch over her.

Prue: But dad and Chris are here.

Leo: I know. I was hoping they would help me find Wyatt and Gideon.

Cole: Of course, if it helps save Prue. Anything.

Chris: My words exactly.

Prue: (Prue breathes heavily.) No, dad. You need to be with mom. Go to them and protect them.

Cole: Your mom and aunt will be fine. I want to kill the bastard who did this to you.

Chris: No, she's right Uncle Cole. You should go and be with them, in case Gideon decides to go after them.

Cole: But…

Prue: Please, dad. And take Nixie to. I want her safe.

Cole: You're going to be fine. Okay? I promise. (To Leo and Chris.) You two wait here, I'll send Paige over and then you can go after Gideon.

Leo: I'll come to.

(Cole nods. He leans over and kisses Prue's forehead. He goes to Chris who's been holding Nixie away form her mother and takes her. He then fades out followed by Leo orbing.)

[Scene: Hospital. Waiting room. Paige is sitting nearby.]

Paige: (Paige looks through the camera seeing the pictures makes her smile. Cole fades in next to Paige with Nixie in his arms followed by Leo's orbs.) Cole! Leo! (She looks around and makes sure nobody saw them. Paige stands up.) Don't you think you should be more careful? I mean, you don't want to bring back the witch trials.

(She gives them a big smile.)

Leo: Gideon got to Prue. She's hurt bad.

Paige: What? Now, why would Gideon want to hurt Prue?

Cole: To get to Wyatt, which he's done.

Paige: Gideon is the paragon of all good. I told you that. Remember? Smile.

(Paige takes a picture of Leo, Nixie and Cole.)

Leo: But he-he's not good. (He looks around to make sure nobody's listening.) He's trying to kill my sons and Prue, your nephews and niece. How can that be good under any circumstances?

Paige: Oh, I don't know, but there…

Cole: You don't understand. Prue is dying!

(Paige stops smiling.)

Paige: What?

Cole: Chris and Leo are going to find Gideon, but we can't leave Prue alone. Somebody has to be with her. Come on, I know deep down inside family matters to you more than this…twisted sense of right and wrong. You love her. I know you do. And that's gotta trump everything, even this stupid spell that you're under. You have to help me save her. You have to help us save them, please.

(Paige glows.)

Paige: What just happened?

Leo: I think Cole took you out of the spell you were under.

Cole: Okay. Come on, let's go.

Paige: No. We can't all go. Uh, Piper's being prepped for surgery.

Leo: Surgery? What's the matter?

Paige: They're not saying. Don't worry. We're not going to lose Chris or Prue. (To Cole) I'll go home. You stay here. (To Leo) And you, you go find Gideon.

(Leo and Paige orb away.)

[Scene: Manor. Main hall. Paige orbs in by the foot of the stairs.]

Paige: Chris? (SWAT members come out from the closet, down the stairs, out from the dinning room, pointing their guns at Paige. She raise her hands.) Easy. Easy.

(Darryl and Inspector Sheridan come in from the kitchen. They're smiling.)

Darryl: We got one of 'em. Stand by.

Paige: Darryl, what's going on?

Sheridan: Good day, Miss Matthews. Where's Chris?

Paige: Chris? Chris who?

Sheridan: Ooh…

Darryl: Paige, please. We've been waiting here to give you one last chance to turn him in, for your sake.

Paige: Go to hell.

(Sheridan back hands her. She falls to the ground.)

Sheridan: Watch your tongue.

[Scene: Underworld. Cave. Two demons are feeding off of flesh. Wyatt orbs in. They look up.]

Male Demon: Check it out.

Female Demon: How'd he get down here?

Male Demon: Maybe the world's finally turning back in our favour.

(He goes over to Wyatt. Wyatt blinks and the Male Demon is vanquished.)

Female Demon: Or not.

(Wyatt blinks and she is vanquished. Wyatt orbs out. Barbas flames in. He sees the ashes that were the demon.)

Barbas: Damn. (He sniffs the air.) Ah! Missed him by that much.

[Scene: Manor. Piper's room. While SWAT is downstairs arguing with Paige. Prue is lying on the bed and Chris is by her side holding her hand.]

Prue: Hurry… glamour me into you and you into me.

Chris: What? Why?

Prue: Don't ask questions, just do it.

(He snaps his fingers and they glamour into each other. Leo orbs in.)

Leo: Chris, come on we… (he sees a hurt Chris on the bed and a fine Prue next to him.) What happened? Chris, Prue…

Chris as Prue: I glamoured us dad.

(Leo looks even more confused.)

Prue as Chris: It was to throw of the police looking for Chris.

Leo/Chris as Prue: What?

Prue as Chris: They're coming up the stairs now as we speak. You need to leave, now.

Chris as Prue: NO, I'm not leaving you alone.

Prue as Chris: I won't be alone, Aunt Paige is coming to. Now go.

Chris as Prue: Okay, but I'm coming back once they're gone. I love you.

Prue as Chris: Love you to.

(Chris and Leo orb out.)

[Scene: Magic School. Gideon's study. Leo pulls back the mirror curtain to find Evil Leo doing the same thing. They stare at each other in surprise. Both Chris' looking like the two Prues come from behind.]

Evil Leo: He's got to be hiding in the underworld.

Leo: I agree. It's the only place he can go to avoid being sensed.

Evil Chris as Prue: Which means he must have both of our Wyatts there, too.

Chris as Prue: Still, it's too vast. We have to narrow it down.

Evil Leo: Wait. It is too vast. For Gideon, too, right?

Leos: Somebody's got to be helping him.

Leo: But who?

Evil Leo: Whoever helped him get to Piper and Phoebe in the hospital.

Leo: I went to the hospital and tried to pick up a trail…

Evil Leo: But I was overwhelmed with…hope.

Leo: Fear.

Leos: Barbas.

Leo: So, if we find Barbas…

Evil Leo: We'll find Gideon.

Leo: For both our sons and niece.

(Both Leos and Chris' orb out.)

[Scene: Manor. Second floor hallway. Paige is there.]

Paige: Leo! Chris!

(Leo and Chris as Prue orb in.)

Chris as Prue: Sorry. We were in the underworld looking for… (He sees her face.) What's wrong? (The bedroom door opens. Two SWAT members leave. Sheridan and Darryl come to Paige, "Prue" and Leo.) What's going on? What the hell are you doing here?

Sheridan: Nothing. We didn't have to.

Darryl: I'm sorry, Leo.

("Prue" rushes into the room.)

Chris as Prue: Prue.

(Prue weakly looks at Chris who snaps his fingers turning them into themselves.)

Prue: (Weakly) Hey.

(Chris kneels next to her. Paige and Leo stand in the doorway.)

Chris: Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? (Prue nods.) Don't give up, okay?

(Prue nods.)

Prue: You, either. I love you; take care of Nixie for me will ya.

(She smiles. Prue closes her eyes.)

Chris: No, no, no. Please…no. No, please. (Prue dies.) No.

(Paige cries into Leo's shoulder, he hugs her crying himself. Chris starts to cry. He puts his head down. Prue slowly vanishes. Chris buries his face in the sheets. Chris looks up and sees Prue gone. Paige and Leo stand there, crying.)

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Chris screams and uses lightning blots to break furniture. He screams and throws electricity, shattering mirrors. He's out of control. He throws another bolt at some furniture. Paige is hiding behind a chair and Leo is hiding behind a table. Chris picks up a table and throws it. He roars and throws electricity at the windows. Paige rushes out and grabs his wrists.]

Paige: Chris, stop it! (He pulls his hands away from her.) What are you trying to do, kill us? This isn't going to bring her back.

Chris: I promised her I'd get her home safely.

Paige: I know, but you can still save your future, and you can still save Wyatt. We just have to hurry, and you have to focus. Okay? Leo, you were saying something about the underworld, about looking for something there. What?

(He takes a deep breath.)

Leo: Barbas.

Paige: Barbas? What's he got to do with this?

Leo: He's working with Gideon. That's how I think he got to Piper and Phoebe. That's…how I think he got to me.

Paige: Gideon teamed up with a demon for that?

Leo: No. An act of Great Evil in our world restores the balance. (He shakes his head.) That's what I think he was using Barbas for.

Paige: So, they're working together. That means they must be in contact with each other, right?

Leo: So?

Paige: So, that means maybe that's a way to find Gideon. The next time they try to contact each other, you just intercept it.

(Cole fades in.)

Cole: Hey, I just came to see how she was doing. (He notices their faces and their blood shot eyes and realizes.) NO…no…no. It can't be, she can't be. (He falls to his knees. Paige rushes to him and embraces him.)

Paige: I am so sorry. There was nothing we could do. (They all stay quiet for a while.)

Chris: (breaking the silence.) Uncle Cole. (He looks at him) I'm sorry I couldn't save her, but I will avenge her. I promise.

Cole: (Gets up.) thanks for the offer but I want to avenge her myself.

Leo: You can't.

Cole: And why the hell not?

Leo: Because as good as you are it has to be a being of pure goodness to do an unthinkable thing, like killing an elder. I have to do it.

Paige: (seeing a fight coming on.) Okay, guys. Please don't fight. We have bigger things to worry about then who gets to kill Gideon. Like Piper and Phoebe.

Chris: Aunt Paige is right. Uncle Cole, where is Nixie?

Cole: She with your Aunt. I wouldn't leave her with someone I didn't trust. Especially since her mothers gone.

[Scene: Barbas's lair.]

Leo's Voice: Wyatt? Wyatt? (Pause) Can you hear me? It's daddy. Wyatt? Wyatt, can you hear me? It's daddy.

(Wyatt orbs in. Gideon steps out.)

Gideon: (In Leo's voice) Hello, son. (Wyatt turns around. Five crystals orb around Wyatt. The crystal cage is activated.) (Normal voice) So sorry to lure you like this. Barbas…where are you? (He goes over towards Wyatt.) Barbas! (Barbas walks over.) It's time.

Barbas: Took you long enough.

Gideon: Your impatience is growing tiresome. (He holds the athame up.) I blessed it already. Now it's your turn. (Barbas takes the athame.) Is something wrong?

Barbas: As a matter of fact… there is.

(Barbas stabs Gideon.)

Gideon: Why?

(Barbas morphs into Chris.)

Chris: Because…you murdered my cousin. (He hits Gideon and sends him across the lair. Chris looks at Wyatt.) Dad!

(Leo orbs in. He goes over to Gideon. Chris walks over to Wyatt, kicking one of the crystals away he breaks the cage and picks Wyatt up.)

Gideon: Leo, please, you have to understand. I am only doing this for the greater good. I swear. (Leo knocks the athame out of Gideon's hand.) Aah!

(Leo picked up Gideon.)

Leo: How is killing a child ever for the greater good, huh? Who the hell are you to decide that, huh?

(He throws Gideon across the cave.)

Gideon: Aaah! (Barbas flames in behind some rocks, spying on the fight. Leo picks Gideon up.) I'm an Elder! So are you! It's what we do.

Leo: I'm not one of you anymore.

Gideon: Leo, listen to me. You know what happens. You know what Chris and Prue came here to stop. (Leo throws Gideon to the floor. Barbas flames away.) Let me finish what I started. Let me save the future, the only way it can be saved.

Leo: Don't you dare say her name. You're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon, not Wyatt…

Gideon: No…

Leo: But because of what you do to him. I'm about to make sure neither one of you get the chance again. Mirror!

(He makes a hand gesture and the mirror appears behind Gideon. Evil Leo stands in its reflection, in the Underworld garden.)

Evil Leo: You ready?

Leo: Remember, you can't do anything. I have to do this alone.

Evil Leo: I know.

Gideon: Do-do what?

Leo: A Great Evil.

(Leo's eyes glow white. With both hands, he gestures and fires a stream of electricity at Gideon. He cries out in pain. Gideon is lifted into the air. In the mirror, Leo's power lifts Evil Gideon into the air. Evil Leo stands on the side.)

[Scene: Hospital. Maternity ward, waiting room. Paige and Cole are sitting down.]

Cole: Fade away? What-what do you mean she just faded away?

Paige: In Chris's arms, after she died.

Cole: Yeah, maybe she didn't die. I mean, maybe she was just going back… (Paige shakes her head. Cole sighs.) Oh, god. Ohh. (He sniffs.) What am I going to tell Phoebe? (Doctor comes into the hallway. Cole and Paige go over to him. Doctor removes his mask.)

Paige: Dr. Roberts, how's Piper?

Dr. Roberts: (cheerily) Well, that depends on how you look at it, I suppose. Me, I like to think she's moving off to a better place.

Cole: What?

Paige: What is that supposed to mean?

Dr. Roberts: Well, I think you know what I mean. She's haemorrhaging. (He chuckles.) We can't stop it. It's everywhere. But let's all try to think positively, shall we?

Paige: Now you listen to me. You get your ass back in that room and you save my sister and her baby! You understand me?!

Dr. Roberts: Security!

(Two security guards come towards them. Paige and Cole turn away.)

Cole: Okay. They shoot people here, remember?

Paige: We got to get Piper out of here. We've got to get her to Leo.

Cole: We can't. We don't know where Leo is.

Paige: We can't just do nothing!

(Security guards are about to take out their guns. Everything, except Cole and Paige, go in slow motion. Paige shakes her head.)

Paige: What's going on? (Cole shakes his head. It becomes night. When the slow motion ends, the security guards walk past Paige and Cole.) Cole, it's night.

Cole: Everything's back to normal?

(They turn back to The Doctor.)

Doctor Roberts: I'll do everything I can. I promise. (Paige nods.) Excuse me.

Cole: Wait, doctor. How is Phoebe?

Doctor Roberts: She's actually being taken to the delivery room. Would you like me to take you to her?

Cole: Yes doctor, please.

Doctor Roberts: Okay, then follow me.

(They leave.)

Paige: (To herself) Chris and Leo must've done something.

[Cut to Underworld. Leo stops. Gideon drops to the ground in front of the mirror, smoking.]

Gideon: (rasps) you have no idea…what you've done.

(He closes his eyes and dies. He turns into black dust.)

Evil Leo: Didn't know you had it in you.

Leo: Our worlds can never cross over again.

Evil Leo: Take care of your family.

Leo: You, too. (Both Leos explode the mirror. Leo goes over to Wyatt and Chris.) Hi. (He takes Wyatt from Chris and hugs him.) I got you. You're safe now. I have you. I have you.

[Scene: Hospital. Paige is pacing in the waiting room. Chris and Leo come in, carrying Wyatt.]

Paige: You found him. (She goes over to them. Paige takes Wyatt from Leo.) (To Wyatt) Hey. Is he okay?

Leo: Yeah. He wasn't with Gideon long enough to do any damage.

Paige: What happened to Gideon?

(Pause)

Chris: How're mom and Aunt Phoebe?

(Dr. Roberts walks over to them.)

Dr. Roberts: They're resting comfortably.

Leo: Are they okay? How's Piper?

Dr. Roberts: We stopped the bleeding obviously had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be okay.

Paige: And Phoebe?

Dr. Roberts: She's perfectly fine.

Chris: And the babies are they all right?

Dr. Roberts: You tell me. (He turns to the recovery room. He pushes a button on the wall and the double doors open. He steps aside. Piper's bed wheels into position. A nurse carries the baby wrapped in a blanket over to Chris, Wyatt, Paige, and Leo. Cole comes in after her, with baby Prue in his arms. Nixie tumbles in from behind him and goes to Chris who picks her up.) Congratulations. They're perfectly healthy.

Leo: Really?

(The nurse puts the baby in Leo's arms.)

Paige: Oh, look…they're beautiful. Baby Christopher and Baby Prudence. (Leo looks down at the babies and smiles.) (To Wyatt) That's your brother and cousin.

(Chris starts to cry.)

Chris: Looks like we didn't lose her after all.

(Pause)

Paige: Can we see Piper and Phoebe?

Dr. Roberts: Well, maybe just one or two of you for now.

(Pause)

Paige: (To Leo and Cole) go tell them we love them. (Chris nods. Leo and Cole smile. They each walk over to their respective wives.) (To Wyatt) Where'd the babies go?

(Piper and Phoebe smile. Leo grins. Leo places the baby in Piper's arms; Cole does the same with Phoebe. She smiles at Cole. Leo and Cole look at Chris and Paige, smiling. The doors close.)

**End**


	27. Back To The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; if I did it would have continued for along long time. The only ones I own are Nixie and Charlie and JR. From now on, Charlie will be known as Prue.

[Scene: Attic. Chris is in tears as he flips through the Book of Shadows. He casts the Power of Three spell, hoping that Prue would return.]

**Chris****:** Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. (A candle flickers. He's surrounded by herb jars, chalices and other ritualistic items.) In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. (He looks up and closes his eyes.) Bring back my cousin. Bring back the Power of Three. (He keeps his eyes closed for a prayerful beat, then he opens them, looks at the candle, but sees nothing. Blindly determined, he starts flipping through pages until he finds another spell, To Call a Lost Witch. He expertly finds and mixes certain ingredients {rosemary, cypress, yarrow root} into a silver bowl as he chants from the book.) Powers of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, who call you near. Come to us and settle here. (Then, he finds an athame and slices the left finger of his left hand so that blood can symbolically spill directly from his heart and into the bowl.) Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me.

(A faint gust of wind flickers the candle, but not much else. He buries his face in his hands in defeat.)

**Piper****:** Chris? (Chris looks up, hopeful.)

**Chris****:** Prue? (He looks at the candle. Piper enters, wearing her nightclothes and jacket. She has a tear-stained face.)

**Piper****:** Sweetie, it 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing? (Chris doesn't answer, just stares blankly at the book. Piper notices Chris is bleeding and gets a towel.) You're bleeding.

(Chris doesn't notice, doesn't care. Piper finds a clean cloth, takes Chris' hand and wraps the wound.)

**Chris****:** I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Prue back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. We've done it a million times in the future and I know you've done it to. I don't understand why this time isn't any different.

**Piper****:** Because your dad can't heal the dead, Chris. You know that.

**Chris****:** There's other magic, magic that we've used before. (He flips through the pages and fights the tears.) Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time. (He slams the Book of Shadows shut. He stands up.) It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why. (Piper takes Chris' other hand, holds them both, shares his pain.)

**Piper****:** We lost a family member. A daughter, a niece and a cousin and...

**Chris: **(Cuts her of) and a mother.

**Piper: **What?

**Chris: **I said, and a mother. Nixie lost her mother.

**Piper: **I know. How can we ever understand that? (Pause) We've tried every magical way to bring her back… but we can't. She's gone. (Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms. It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from.) I just - I thank God that I didn't lose you too. (Piper gives him a little kiss. She breaks the hug. She sighs.) You know, I remember doing exactly what you did when I lost your Aunt Prue.

**Chris: **I know mom, you've told me that story.

**Piper: **Really? Well anyway, we should get some rest. Prue would never forgive us if we looked like this for her "funeral" (She quotes with her fingers.)

(Chris can't help but smile through the tears at that. He stands up, looks down at the Book of Shadows one last time. Arm-in-arm, they exit, shutting the door behind them. A beat, then a mysterious wind returns our attention to the Book of Shadows. The symbol, the triquetra, on the cover begins to glow.)

**Opening Credits**

[Scene: Manor. Parlor. Phoebe, dressed for a funeral, adjust some flowers on the table. She walks into the living room, where Victor, dressed in a dark suit, is sitting on the chair, staring vacantly at the floor bearing the kind of grief only a parent who's lost a child knows. She gives her Dad a small kiss.]

**Phoebe:** Can I get you anything? (She touches him tenderly on the shoulder. He looks up at her.)

**Victor:** Shouldn't I be asking you that instead sweetie? I know how you feel; a parent shouldn't bury their child. It's okay to cry, losing someone is always hard.

**Phoebe: **I didn't lose her. She's right there. (Points at the bassinet next to them, where baby Prue and baby Chris are lying) so why should I cry for something I didn't lose.

**Victor: **Honey, you can't look at it like that. Yes she's technically alive, but she still died and if you don't acknowledge that then you'll never be able to move on.

**Phoebe: **What if I don't want to move on? What if I just wanna give up? I mean after everything we've lost and now this.

**Victor: **What are you talking about sweetie?

**Phoebe: **I'm talking about mom, Prue and now my daughter. I keep losing people I love to evil and there's nothing I can do about it. And now we're holding a funeral for a body that doesn't even exist.

**Victor: **Oh baby, come here.

(She walks over to him and they hug. Phoebe looks up to find Paige entering the parlor with Cole. She's dressed in a funeral's dress and Cole's dressed in a suit.)

**Paige****:** Look who's here.

**Phoebe:** Cole! (She goes to him and embraces him in her arms and then releases him.) I was afraid you weren't going to make it to the funeral.

**Cole:** What funeral!? (He exclaims angrily) There isn't even a body to bury.

**Phoebe:** It's symbolic Cole. There may be nothing to bury, but there is something to say goodbye to. I thought you understood that.

**Cole:** I did. I do. It's just hard enough as it is, knowing that she's not gonna come down those stairs. Knowing that I won't be able to hug her and tell her how much I love her or even hear her voice.

**Phoebe:** You can still do all those things. She's not gone forever Cole. She just moved on, you just need to think about her being in the future with her family again. With us. Telling the future you how much she loves you.

**Cole:** I know, but I still expect to see her walking down the stairs and hugging me.

**Phoebe:** Me too.

**Cole: **I shouldn't even be here. I should be out looking for Barbas.

**Phoebe: **Barbas, why?

**Cole: **Because he had something to do with Prue's death and is gonna feel my wrath.

[Scene: Piper and Leo's bedroom. Chris is sitting on the bed partially dressed, sitting in front of him is Nixie playing with her toys, he just stares at her lost in his thoughts. A beat later, Paige eases open the door and enters.]

**Paige:** Chris? (He doesn't react, just keeps looking. Paige approaches him.) Honey, we have to go.

**Chris****:** I don't want to go.

**Paige****:** Why not? (She sits down beside him.)

**Chris****:** Because if I go, that'll mean that Prue's really not coming back, and I don't think I can handle that.

**Paige****:** We can handle it together. (Chris shakes his head.)

**Chris****:** She's been there my whole life. I've always had a cousin, my best friend. And I don't know how to live without her?

**Paige: **You don't have to.

**Chris: **What do you mean?

**Paige: **I mean, after the funeral we're sending you home, right? (He nods) when you get home she'll be there waiting for you and it'll be like she never died.

**Chris: **You promise?

**Paige: **Would I ever lie to you?

**Chris: **(Chris smiles and hugs his aunt.) thanks Aunt Paige.

[Scene: Parlor. A picture of Prue is standing on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. The service comes across a part traditional, part New Age. Piper has Wyatt in her arms, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Chris with Nixie in his arms; Paige and Victor are seated close to the priestess. The bassinet with the babies is right next to Piper. Everyone is crying but Cole and Leo are trying to stay strong for their family. There is a little plaque under Prue's picture with the triquetra that reads "PRUDENCE HALLIWELL "Forever in our Hearts."]

**Priestess:** That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you awaits a new destiny. (With that, she unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles. Everyone is crying now.)

[Scene: Attic. Everyone is gathered there and they are standing in front of the triquetra, Paige is drawing on the wall.]

**Cole: **Do you have a spell to get to the future?

**Chris: **Yeah, I do. (He shows them a piece of paper)

**Piper: **Let me see that. (She takes the paper) I don't want to repeat past mistakes. (She looks at the spell and so do her sisters)

**Paige: **Wow, that's a great spell. Did you write it?

**Chris: **No Pr… (Having a hard time saying her name) Prue did.

**Piper:**Well it's a good spell.

**Chris: **She's always been the best at spells and I was always best at potions.

**Cole: **Just like your mothers.

**Chris: **Yeah, I guess.

(Awkward silence)

**Phoebe: **Hey Chris, I was wondering if you could tell us about something Prue kept saying?

**Chris: **Sure, anything. What is it?

**Phoebe: **Well, she kept saying something about being thee Charmed One. What did she mean by that?

**Chris: **Oh that. I was wondering when you would ask.

**Paige: **You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.

**Chris: **No it's okay, I don't mind. (He takes a deep breathe) I don't know if you remember, but when Prue and I first got here we told you that Paige would die. (They nod) well with the death of Aunt Paige, the Power of three died to. But when Prue was born she was the first Charmed girl and another prophecy was discovered in magic school. It said "the third child born into the Charmed legacy shall be a girl; this girl shall posses the powers of her mother and aunts. She will be able to access the Power of Three and aid her family in riding the world of evil, she shall be known as The Charmed One". It goes on to tell more, but I can't remember much else. The Elders where very happy when they discovered the prophecy, because that meant that good had a fighting chance ones again. But now with Aunt Paige being alive and the Power of Three still existing, I don't know what will happen to Prue's powers and her destiny.

**Leo: **Wow. Who discovers that prophecy?

**Chris: **I don't know. But I guess you guys could find it, if you wanted to.

**Piper: **I guess.

(Silence)

**Chris: **Hey, Uncle Cole. Can I talk to you for a minute?

**Cole: **Sure. What about?

**Chris: **I was thinking in private. (Smiles at his family)

**Cole: **Of course. Let's go to mine and Phoebe's room. (They leave)

**Paige: **What's that about?

**Phoebe: **He feels guilty.

**Piper: **Who? Chris?

**Phoebe: **Yeah.

**Leo: **About what?

**Phoebe: **Prue's death. He thinks it's his fault.

**Piper: **That's ridicules.

[Cut to Phoebe and Cole's room. Chris and Cole walk in.]

**Cole: **So, what do you want to talk about?

**Chris: **I think you know.

**Cole: **(Thinks about it for a minute) Oh. Chris you don't have to.

**Chris: **I want to. I'm sorry Uncle Cole; I should have protected her like I promised I would. I know you hate me for not keeping her safe and you have every right to…

**Cole: **(Cuts him of) What? I don't hate you Chris. I could never hate you. You're my nephew and I love you.

**Chris: **But it should have been me, if she hadn't gotten in the way, she would have lived…

**Cole: **(Cuts him of again) and you would have been the one who died.

**Chris: **At least Nixie would have her mother.

(Silence)

**Cole: **I don't want to talk about this anymore, I accept your apology even though there's nothing to apologize for and I forgive you even though there's nothing to forgive. Okay?

**Chris: **Okay.

**Cole: **And Chris again, I don't hate you.

**Chris: **Thanks Uncle Cole.

**Cole: **(they hug) your welcome, now lets get you home.

**Chris: **Okay. (They walk out)

[Cut to the attic. The girls and Leo are sitting in silence, watching Nixie and Wyatt play and the babies sleep. Cole and Chris walk in]

**Chris: **So ready to do this?

(They look at the men in the doorway.)

**Leo: **Yes, let's get you home for real this time.

(He smiles at his father. He goes over to the playpen and lifts Wyatt)

**Chris: **You be good for mommy and daddy okay. (He hugs him and the puts him down and picks up Nixie) let's go home to mamma, Nixie.

**Phoebe: **(He walks over to Phoebe. She and Chris hug.) I'm really gonna miss you.

**Chris:** I'll miss you too.

**Phoebe: **(Takes Nixie from him) Goodbye my little angel. (She hugs him and Cole comes over to hug her as well)

**Paige:** (Chris goes over to Paige) Aw. Here comes the hugging part.

(She gives him a hug. Chris hugs Piper.)

**Piper:** Thank you for coming here. I love you.

**Chris:** I love you so much, mom. (Hugs Leo) You to dad.

**Leo: **I love you to son.

**Cole:** (Chris comes over to Cole. Cole gives Chris a hug) Take care of yourself and my little girl.

**Chris:** I will this time, I promise. (He takes Nixie from Phoebe)

**Piper:** Now go on. Hurry. You be safe.

**Chris:** Thanks for all your help. (He turns to the Triquetra and pulls out the spell) "Winds of time, gather round, give me wings, to speed my way, in my journey forward in time, open a portal to a future day" (after he finishes the spell a glowing blue portal opens and he turns to his family) I love you all, take care of each other. (To Nixie) can you say bye?

**Nixie: **Bye. (She waves) Wouw yu.

(They wave back at their legacy. Chris and Nixie step into the portal and their gone)

(The Halliwell family share a moment of silence)

**Paige: **I can't believe they're gone.

**Piper: **I know, it seems like it was only yesterday they orbed in from the future.

**Phoebe: **I miss them already.

**Piper: **(trying to lift everyone's spirit) Why don't I make us an amazing dinner?

**Cole: **I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go to the underworld and see if I can get any leads on Barbas. (He fades out)

**Leo: **I think I'll do the same. (He kisses Piper on the cheek and orbs out)

**Piper: **How about you girls?

**Phoebe: **I'm not hungry ether. I'm gonna go lie down. (She walks over to the bassinet and picks up her daughter and leaves the attic.)

**Paige: **Well I'm kinda hungry. (Piper laughs at her sister)

(Sensing that his cousin isn't next to him makes Chris squirm until he starts to cry)

**Piper: **(Walks over to the bassinet) shh. Its okay baby, mommy's here. (She picks him up and rocks him back and forth until he stops crying) that's it, good boy. (To Paige) could you get Wyatt?

**Paige: **Sure. (She goes over to Wyatt and picks him up) there you go, big guy.

**Piper: **Come on, let's go downstairs and I'll make us something to eat. (They walk out of the attic)

[Scene: Future Manor. Prue is sitting on Aunt Pearls couch and reading the book. To her right side the wall glows blue and the portal appears. Chris walks through with Nixie in his arms. Prue looks up.]

**Prue: **(closes the Book and runs to them) you're back. (She hugs them and takes Nixie) Hey baby, mommies missed you.

**Nixie: **Mamma. (She giggles)

**Chris: **(Looks shocked at the cousin he watched die) Prue?

**Prue: **Yeah, Chrissie. It's really me. (She smiles)

**Chris: **Prue! (He throws his arms around her and pulls her into a tight embrace) I'm so sorry. Sorry.

**Prue: **Chrissie. It's okay. It's all in the past. I'm just happy that you're here, safe, with my baby.

**Chris: **Yeah. So what happened after you die…disappeared?

**Prue: **I woke up in Aunt Piper's bed, but I wasn't dyeing. There was just blood on my clothes. I shimmered out of the room and into my room, or what I thought was my room. Turns out you have a sister.

**Chris: **(Shocked) A…a sister?

**Prue: **Yeah. Her name's Melinda and she looks exactly like your mom. Anyways I borrowed some of her clothes and went downs stairs. I saw mom and Peyton. I ran to them and hugged them and told them I loved them and then more people kept coming.

**Chris: **What do you mean more people?

**Prue: **Family members. I have three sisters Chris. And Aunt Paige is alive and married and we have cousins.

**Chris: **What? How many?

**Prue: **Well…

(She was interrupted by a boy walking in. he was tall, a little taller then Chris and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be 18-19 years old)

**Boy: **Hey Prue. You found Chris and Nixie. Good, cause Aunt Piper was getting worried, anyways she send me up to tell you that dinner was ready.

**Prue: **Okay thanks JR.

**Junior: **No problem, se down there. (He walks out of the attic)

**Chris: **(shocked) who was that?

**Prue: **That's JR, he's Aunt Paige's oldest.

**Chris: **Okay, I need names and ages of everyone. (They get up and walk downstairs)

**Prue: **Okay, well JR is the oldest of the ones after us, he's 19 and the there is my sister, Peyton who's also 19 and Melinda, your sister who's also 19. They where born with days apart. (She keeps telling him about their family.)

**The End**

AU: that's it everyone. I'm done with my first story, I promise there'll be a sequel, but I'm gonna work on another story until then. It's called Gemini Chronicles. It's another Charmed adventure following the life of Jaime Turner, the daughter of Cole Turner and his wife named Melinda Hunter. So until next time.

Love Gemini369.


End file.
